Project Pirate
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: After the Power Rangers gave all of their powers to defeat evil, someone had gathered all those powers and even created new ones in any case Earth is under threat again. Now, 5 teenagers with the same destiny have to protect the Earth from the evil Zangyack Empire and they are soon joined by another ranger to complete Project Pirate.
1. Project Pirate

**Before you read, I would just like to say that this is my first Power Rangers fanfic. As you can tell that this is my adaptation of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. I am trying to adapt it into how it could be played as Power Rangers. I hope you enjoy reading this story and there will be more to come.**

**Honestly, I have been a Power Ranger fan all my life and I have been having this idea for a long time. This adaptation is only from the 5 main character's point of view. I might be adding some ideas from previous Power Rangers that I hope is good enough for you guys.**

**Have fun reading!**

**8/12/2012  
>I have re-versioned this chapter and changes have been made.<strong>

**1. I am following Saban's Power Rangers legacy so Megaforce will have the same characters as Saban. I did this because I would love to write about the Pirate rangers morphing into the Megaforce rangers.**

**2. The ranger teams that will be included in my stories are only from the American adaptations. So the Super Sentai seasons to Jetman and Dairanger will not be included anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Project Pirate – Prologue (Updated)<strong>

What if there was a person from Eltar who was just as powerful as Zordon who have been looking after the Earth the entire time since Zordon's death?

This person was named Zaine. Zaine of Eltar. He was also the brother of Zordon. Unlike his brother, Zaine was a space pirate who originally had the lifetime wish of finding the greatest treasure of the universe. But after hearing his brother's death, he held back that dream and took on Zordon's mission and that is to protect Earth. Although Zaine is hidden in the shadows of Zordon, he is secretly brilliant in scientific engineering but chose to hid it from everyone he knows. Even from his own brother.

One day, an army of space alien troops called the Zangyack Empire came in a big mass to invade Earth just like they did to several other planets. The latest Power Ranger team on Earth, the Power Rangers Megaforce took on the mission to once again help to protect the Earth from invasion.

However, the Megaforce soon found themselves in deep trouble. The Zangyack Army Fleet kept on coming and they soon realized they need more help.

On the day the Megaforce came to defend Earth, the found themselves in a deep situation. The Zangyack army was more powerful than they thought. They couldn't do it alone. They needed help but from who?

Zaine, seeing this, began to contact the leaders of each Power Rangers team that existed on Earth, including Mirinoi. Knowing that some of the teams do not have their powers anymore, Zaine created a new power source linked to the universal morphing grid for all the teams. Zaine's identity remained anonymous to the Power Rangers.

The former Power Rangers on Earth did not hesitate to defend Earth once more although they wondered who the one that gave them their power was.

Not only that, Zaine also sent in some substitutes to use the powers from the Turbo team and also Tommy Oliver's powers as green and white rangers from the Mighty Morphin team as he will take the role of black Dino Thunder ranger instead. Even the RPM team from another dimension came to help out. That includes the reinforcements from the future; SPD and Time Force.

Amazingly, all 17 Power Ranger teams managed to defeat the Zangyack and maintained the Earth's peace however it came to a hefty price when they have to give up every bit of their power.

From outer space, Zaine saw these powers being spread across the universe and made a commitment to gather all these powers in case it will be needed once again.

While gathering these powers across the universe, Zaine had a splendid idea of creating a new Power Ranger team that can reuse these powers in case of another Zangyack invasion.

Zaine spent months developing his new project called Project Pirate. He created 5 ranger keys of different colours: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink. He also accomplished gathering all the ranger keys that were scattered across the universe and also created a small robot parrot. That helped him gather the powers. Lastly, Zaine also developed 5 zords to help the future team. In addition, he built a hidden headquarter somewhere on Earth that no one, not even the Zangyack could find. With everything set, all he needs to do is to find 5 people to activate the ranger keys when the time comes. By activating these five ranger keys, they will be able to have access to all the other ranger keys.

A year later, the earth managed to be peaceful with no attacks so far. It was revealed to the public that the power rangers had sacrificed their powers to defeat the evil Zangyack army. The fight with the Zangyack was known as the Legendary War.

After that, everyone has believed evil will no longer conquer Earth anymore. Little did they know that the Zangyack army was bigger than they thought and they soon learnt that Zaine was creating something powerful that they thought could be a useful addition to their army. Soon, they start to hunt down Zaine. Not wanting to disrupt Earth's peace, Zaine ran across the galaxy so the Zangyack would not destroy Earth while searching for him. What the Zangyack doesn't know is that the powerful thing that they were looking for was not with Zaine. Zaine brought the treasure chest with the ranger keys to act as a decoy so the Zangyack would not think to search Earth for it.

After being tired of running, Zaine came up with a plan and ran back to Earth. The Zangyack army must be destroyed and he knew the power he created can destroy the Zangyack once and for all. However, he needs to find 5 people to use and activate the keys. The question is finding those 5 people that can be trusted with the greatest power that has been created yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**I have already written the next 2 chapters and will post it ASAP if i get some reviews for this one.**_


	2. Plan In Motion

**UPDATED**

It was a bright and sunny Sunday morning. It was the perfect day to go hiking and so Troy did. Originally, Troy had to have breakfast with some college scouts his father arranged for him but this was much more important.

Maybe not. But it is to him.

Troy's father has always been concerned with his future. His father wants him to take over the family business but Troy wants to be an adventurer. He loves adventures and the thrill of it. He wants to be free and explore what else there is on Earth.

While hiking at his usual trail, he heard some noise. It sounds as if someone was playing video games with the sounds of lasers and sword fighting. Troy followed the sound and saw a figure dressed in white with a helmet masking his identity. The figure was holding a sword in one hand and a mini treasure chest in the other. He was fighting a group of guys who were grey and had metal heads, hands and legs. Troy could easily tell that the mysterious figure is outnumbered. Without giving it a second thought, Troy jumped into the scene and fought the metal heads to help defend the mysterious figure.

"You're on the good side right?" Troy asked while fighting the metal heads.

"Of course," the mysterious figure answered.

After getting rid of the metal heads, the mysterious figure asked Troy to come with him to hide for the moment. Troy brought the guy to a cave that Troy discovered while hiking few years ago.

"That was awesome! I never fought aliens before! They are aliens right?" Troy asked.

"They are called Goumins and Sugomins. They are from the Zangyack army," the figure explained.

"Zangyack? You mean those evil guys who tried to take over the Earth one time? But wait, who are you?" Troy asked.

The figure finally faced Troy, "I am Zaine from the planet Eltar. I was trailed by the Zangyack since the war last year," the figure, who was named Zaine, answered.

"Why are they after you?"

"They found out my latest creation and want to steal it from me,"

"What did you create?" Troy pressed on.

"I created something that could help me retrieve the greatest treasure in the universe," he explained.

"_Greatest treasure in the universe_? That sounds awesome! What is the treasure?"

Before Zaine could explain, they heard some footsteps. Zangyack had already sent a new fleet of army to find Zaine already. Zaine knew it was the time to put his plan into action before anything else happens.

"What is your name?" Zaine asked.

"Troy," Troy answered him slowly, not knowing why his name would be so important to be known.

"Troy, I need to ask you a big favor. I need you to guard these with your life," Zaine said as he handed Troy the treasure chest that he has been holding while he was fighting.

"What's inside?"

Zaine opened the treasure chest to reveal small figures that Troy quickly identified as Power Rangers. "Power Rangers? They want tiny toys of Power Rangers?" Troy asked, not understanding what the situation is.

"These are not toys. These are ranger keys. Each key holds the powers of each ranger and team," Zaine explained.

Troy noticed a phone-like device placed on top of the ranger keys. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to the device.

"This is the morpher. Once you insert a ranger key inside, you can morph into the ranger key that you chose," Zaine continued explaining.

"You mean I get to be a Power Ranger?"

"I can't explain every detail now. I will let the Zangyack chase me out of Earth long enough for them to realize that I don't have the keys anymore. Your job is to stay on Earth and if the Zangyack ever attacks, use the keys and protect the Earth."

"But wait! This is all moving too fast for me. Where would you go?"

Before Zaine could answer, an explosion started right in front of the cave. Those metal heads found where they were hiding.

"I'll let them chase me for the sake of the safety of the keys and you. This is not your battle yet. It's mine."

"But I can help!" Troy persuaded.

Before Zaine could respond, the metal heads enter the cave and start attacking both of them. Troy got into the action but wasn't as strong enough. In the midst of fighting, Troy held onto the treasure chest tightly just like Zaine did before.

"Troy! Wear this and press the button," Zaine instructed while handing Troy a device that looks like a watch.

"What is it?"

"No time for questions! Just do it!" Zaine shouted at Troy while fighting off a Sugomin.

Troy did as he is told and pressed the button in the middle of the watch. Before he knew it, he was teleported out of the cave and into another place that looks like Dexter's Laboratory. The place was white and it had lots of controls and buttons on it. Troy wasn't sure where he was.

_Am I dead?_Troy thought to himself.

Suddenly a voice shouted behind Troy's ear. "AAAAHHHHH! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"

Troy turned around to see a small bird fly across the room as if in panic mode. But it's no ordinary bird. It's a robot. A bird robot? Troy thought. Before Troy could do anything else, the robot...or bird attacked Troy's head frantically.

"OW OW! Stop it!" Troy pleaded.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the bird asked in a squeaky tone while still hitting Troy.

"I was sent here by Zaine!"

The robot bird stopped hitting Troy and noticed the treasure chest on his arm. "Zaine gave you that?" the robot questioned.

"Yeah, and before you start hitting me again, I was sent here by Zaine when he gave me in watch thing. I didn't know that I was coming here," he explained.

"Then why isn't Zaine with you?" the robot wondered loudly.

Before Troy could answer, there was a sound coming from a globe. The robot bird quickly flew towards it and it started to show a video of Zaine in the forest.

"Zaine! Is that you?" the robot bird asked.

"No time to explain much, Navi. I need to you to stay on Earth with Troy and guide him,"

"But what about you?" Troy butted in.

"I am going to retreat Earth so the Zangyack would follow me while you learn the power I have just given you. Navi will stay here and help you. I may or may not survive this battle but I predict it will distract the Zangyack from attacking Earth for the meantime."

"So you're saying the Zangyack are plotting to takeover Earth again? But I can't do this by myself."

"You won't. Navi give Troy the other 5 ranger keys under Project Pirate. Troy, Navi will help you for now. It's been nice knowing you. With your bravery, I am sure you can lead the fight with the Zangyack without a hitch."

"But Zaine-" Before Troy could say anything else, the globe stopped showing the video of Zaine.

Lead the fight with the Zangyack? That means the Zangyack will come back to conquer Earth once they're finished with Zaine. And what did Zaine mean by Project Pirate?

"Troy, follow me," Navi instructed.

"You're not going to hit me anymore right?" Troy asked.

"Nope."

"Ok, I believe you. But first tell me where the heck am I right now," Troy wanted to know.

"You are in the Command Centre. This is where Zaine built all his inventions in. He built this place so the Zangyack would not find us," Navi explained.

"So this place is hidden?"

"Affirmative!"

"Ok, now what is Project Pirate?"

"This is Project Pirate!" Navi opened a rectangular suitcase to reveal 5 ranger keys. That are similar to the ones in the treasure chest. "You must activate these ranger key first before using the others."

"So what you're saying is that I activate one of these keys and then I can use the powers of the rest of the ranger keys."

"CORRECT!"

"So after Zaine fights with the Zangyack, the fate of the world lies on me?"

"Not just you. You can find 4 other people to fight alongside with you and become a team of Power Rangers Pirates!"

Troy gave it a lot of thought. It has been a really weird day and it's not even the afternoon yet. One minute he's hiking and the next he's find Gourmins and then he was trusted with the most precious treasure that the Zangyack wants. Troy had always wanted an adventure and perhaps this was the adventure he was looking for.

"So are you willing to accept the task Zaine has given you?"

"You know it. Now all I need is to find 4 recruits."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Navi asked enthusiastically.

"Nope."

As Troy stayed in the Command Centre to hear the briefing that Navi is giving him, Troy was more interested about the treasure. What could that treasure be? Money would be cliché. He has money already. Maybe it's some sort of magic thing that grants wishes. Oh what he will do once he gets his hands on the treasure.

He opened the Project Pirate briefcase and took the red ranger key. Since Zaine didn't assign anything to him, he might as well be the red ranger. The leader. However, a leader would be nothing without his team. They were four other ranger keys left. He has to find four recruits to help him retrieve the treasure and also get rid of the Zangyack Empire.

Luckily he thought of someone in mind to be his first recruit. He took an extra morpher and a blue ranger key and hoped his new recruit would cooperate with him.


	3. Blue Recruit

**UPDATED!**

It was a typical day of a high school life for Dylan. Another day, another day he has to pretend to pay attention in class and also another day of tolerating a bunch of people who call themselves jocks.

Ever since starting high school, Dylan has always been picked on by the football jocks when he rejected their offer to join the team because Dylan preferred joining the track and field team. Worse part of all, his only best friend, Troy ditched him to join those Neantherdals.

Dylan arrived in homeroom early and quickly took the seat at the back of the class to avoid the Neantherdals that were in the same class as him. As he sat down at the back, he could see students who were arriving to class.

One of those students is braniac boy Johnny who was too indulged in his textbook that he didn't care that he almost ran into a wall or to a jock for that matter.

"Hey watch where you're going nerd!" the jock said shoving Johnny till he fell.

Just when Johnny was about to fall, a girl entered with a soccer ball on one hand and the other hand stopping Johnny from falling.

"Kyle, picking on some nerd again? Did you not get enough sleep again last night? Is someone cranky?" the girl asked sarcastically, getting a few chuckles from some of the students in class.

"Shut it Lexi. We broke up months ago. You don't control me anymore," Kyle responded.

"And you still think that I still have feelings for you. Do yourself a favor and get over yourself," Lexi responded back.

"Whatever, I'm so over you. I completely moved on," Kyle replied.

"To who? Your reflection?"

Just as Kyle was about to answer, a group of well groomed girls entered the classroom giggling about something just like they always seem to do. The last girl from the group who entered was busy typing away on her phone to join her clique's conversation. Dylan continues to watch the scene in front of him.

"I'm going out Blair," Kyle replied to Lexi, referring to the girl that had entered the classroom with her clique.

Lexi rolled her eyes. There was no way a girl like Blair would go out with a douche bag like Kyle. Blair on the other hand stopped at her tracks when heard her name being said.

"I'm going out with whom?" Blair questioned.

"With me," Kyle stated while putting his arms around her.

Blair gave Kyle a disgusted look and pushed him off, "There is no way I will agree to go out with a monkey like you." She then turned to Lexi, "I can't believe you used to go out with this idiot. You have to do something with your taste in guys."

"At least I'm active in the dating scene. When was the last time you had a date? I wonder if you even know what a date is," Lexi replied back snarly. Blair just shot her a look and went to her seat.

After that Johnny, Lexi and Kyle walked back to their seats as the teacher walked in. It's crazy how peer pressure can control every student in school. Even though Blair and Lexi run in the same circles, they just can't get along with one another at all. Both girls are pretty and popular. The difference being that Lexi is a soccer player and Blair is a cheerleader.

Dylan felt sorry for that Johnny guy. He doesn't have any friends in homeroom and is always picked on by everyone. Dylan was glad he didn't get intimidated. He had other struggles in high school and that is getting his grades up to get a college scholarship. As of now, community college seems to be his only destination.

Before his homeroom teacher closed the door, one last student rushed in only to get a glare from the teacher. It was none other than Troy, his ex-best friend. The guy who ditched him right after he decides to join track and field instead of the football team.

"Sorry," was all Troy said.

"Just take a seat," the teacher instructed him. As he walked to his seat, he received some hellos from the girls in class. The ones especially from Blair's group of friends. Troy somehow becomes the heartthrob of Even Hills High overnight during freshman year.

As if Dylan's day couldn't get any worse, Troy decides to take the seat next to him.

"Hey buddy," Troy whispered to him.

Dylan ignored him and pretended to pay attention to the announcements.

"Good morning to you too," Troy replied to himself sarcastically.

Dylan rolled his eyes and finally responded, "What do you want?"

"Meet me under the bleachers during free period. I got something to tell you," Troy replied.

Dylan shot Troy a confused look. Why did Troy suddenly want to talk to him after three years of ignoring his existence? Growing up with Troy, he knew that Troy was up to something. Judging by his tone, it's as if he murdered a person. Dylan would not be surprised if that happened though. But he is curious what Troy wants with him.

After all, Dylan had always been the one to tell Troy what to not do and always giving him advise. "Fine. Whatever."

That day during free period, Dylan made his way to the bleachers where Troy had told him to meet. Right on schedule, Troy was already there holding on to a bulky bag pack.

"Dylan! Over here!" Troy called him.

"Let's cut into the chase. What did you do?" Dylan replied.

"What makes you think I'm in trouble?"

Dylan shot Troy a knowing look. Troy always got himself into trouble. It will not be surprising for him to get arrested one day.

"Alright, remember how we were little and always talked about being heroes, Power Rangers to be precise," Troy began.

Dylan nodded, not knowing where the conversation is going but let Troy continue.

"How would you like to team up with me and we'll become Power Rangers?" Troy said taking out a small blue toy and a bulky phone.

Dylan looked at Troy as if he's crazy. Did Troy really think he would fall for a practical joke like that? Power Rangers? Yeah right. Like among everyone on Earth, Troy is picking him to become a Power Ranger with him? No wait, strike that, among everyone on Earth, Troy is a Power Ranger?

"Very funny," Dylan responded and started to walk away.

"Whoa wait! This isn't a joke," Troy said, stopping Dylan.

"Oh come on, you swear this isn't one of the football team's practical joke?" Dylan replied sarcastically.

"No it's not, I swear. I'll even tell you the full story but you have to listen till the end and believe me," Troy said in a persuading tone.

Dylan studied Troy's face intently. It was easy to tell if Troy is lying and right now it was positive that he was definitely not.

Troy started to tell Dylan everything from Zaine of Eltar to the little toys that he calls ranger keys to explaining Project Pirate. "...there are 5 ranger keys that Zaine created himself that he trusted me with. I took one and now, I'm giving this one to you," Troy explained handing him back the blue ranger key and the morpher. "Plus there's this greatest treasure of the universe thing that we will be able to find once we unlocked all the ranger keys in Project Pirate. What do you say?"

"And you would just think I would just join you like that with no hesitation. Ignoring that we stopped being friends for 3 years?" Dylan questioned.

"Hey, that was not my fault. You're the one who decided to stop talking to me," Troy fought back.

"You're the one who decided that you're too good to be friends with just anyone right after the football team crown you as their new god," Dylan responded.

Troy sighed, "Look, I'm not here to fight you. I just thought that we could form a team and be friends again because lately man, I kind of miss my best friend and we're seniors in high school. Who knows where we'll go after high school," Troy said.

"I don't know if I could just do it for you," Dylan replied.

"Then don't do it for me. Do it for Earth and the treasure. I heard it supposed to be worth a lot," Troy responds.

Dylan sighed while giving this a second thought. Troy noticed the look and spoke again, "I'll give you anything you want. You want money? You want the team to stop messing with you? I could even get you a college scholarship," Troy offered.

"You could do that?" Dylan asked.

Troy nodded. "Fine. I'll join this Project Pirate. But not for you. For the future and precisely the college scholarship."

Troy grinned at his friend and they both shook hands. Suddenly, a ringtone started ringing from Troy's bulky bag. He took out the morpher similar to the one he gave Dylan and answered it like a cell phone.

"What's up Navi?...already?...Alright we'll be there," Troy said and hanged up.

"The Zangyack army are back. They are attacking the city. We have to go now," Troy explained. He then took a watch-like device and gave it to him. "Here, this is a teleporter. It helps you to teleport to the command center or any place."

Dylan nodded in understanding and followed Troy's lead. Like he said, he wasn't doing it for Troy, he's doing it for the college scholarship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, so you now met 2 rangers, Troy and Dylan. Guess who will be the next ranger in this story from this chapter!<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL POST THE NEXT ONE TOMORROW!**_


	4. Yellow Addition

"Have you heard on the news last night? Another Zangyack attack happened at the city again," a girl said to her friend as they walk to the soccer field.

"I know. Witnesses say that 2 Power Rangers came and defeated those guys before some of them retreated," her friend replied.

"But I thought Power Rangers don't exist anymore after what happened last year when they had to give up their powers?" the first girl point out.

"Well anything could happen though. I sure wish I could be a Power Ranger," her friend replied.

Lexi couldn't help but chuckle at the conversation her friends are having. Who cares about current events and what's happening on the news? The main thing is that nothing is going to stop Lexi from winning the championship match coming next week and as captain, she would appreciate if her teammates focus more on the game than gossiping.

"Hey girls, when did you start becoming the Glossy Posse?" Lexi said to her friends in an amusing tone.

Her friends, Layla and Karen smiled at Lexi's humor. The Glossy Posse is a group of clique girls that goes to their school. They are a group of popular girls who are pretty and think they are too perfect to talk to just anyone. Those types of girls just makes Lexi want to vomit.

"Speaking of which, I heard you and Blair had a bitch fight in homeroom over Kyle," Layla said.

"That is entirely untrue," Lexi replied. "Kyle, being the idiot that he is was picking on this guy in my class and I stopped him. Then he went on about I'm not his girlfriend anymore and he now has his eye on Blair. Then Blair pushed him off and then said that I have bad taste in guys."

"At least you date guys; unlike her," Karen commented.

"That's what I said!"

"I once heard Blair Reynolds has a crush on Troy Evans. Maybe that's why she doesn't want to date anyone. How desperate," Layla added.

"No surprise that head cheer captain is after the big quarterback," Lexi said sarcastically.

"Speaking of him, I heard that Troy is hanging out with Dylan Affleck again since they stopped being friends during freshman year," Layla added again.

"Layla, have you been secretly hanging out with the Glossy Posse or something. You've beginning to sound like a total gossip queen," Lexi joked.

"As if! It's amazing what you can hear in just give minutes in the girls bathroom," Layla replied.

"Come on girls, let's head to practice or coach will make us do laps again like the last time," Karen said to her friends.

Lexi and Layla nodded their heads and joined the other soccer girls on the field.

Practice went on as usual and Lexi is confident that her team is more than ready to take on the game next week. After practice, Lexi suggested to Layla and Karen to head to the mall to get some ice-cream.

While in the mall, the news about the reappearance of Power Rangers just won't stop. People keep talking about who they are and wondered if they are aliens or ghosts of dead Power Rangers or something.

"Why are people so interested with the whole Power Ranger thing? I don't see the big deal," Lexi commented to her friends.

"Didn't you hear? These Power Rangers have never been done before," Layla pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they call themselves pirates plus they look like they're wearing pirate suits but in Power Rangers spandex form of course," Layla added.

"Sounds different. But there is no way I'm becoming a Power Ranger though. It's so much hard work and responsibility," Lexi commented.

"Of course Lexi, you will the last person I'll ever suspect to be a Power Ranger," Layla replied in a playful tone.

Just as they were exiting the mall, the 3 of girls saw a scene of people running towards the mall as if being chased. Being shoved away, Lexi and her friends saw a group of grey colored guys with metal heads attacking the people. Lexi saw particularly a hideous looking monster attacking a small family and seems to be trying to kill the father.

"Lexi, come on, let's get out of here!" Layla and Karen called after Lexi. Lexi, however, did nothing to respond. All she did was dropped her stuff and ran towards the family.

Without thinking twice, Lexi starts to kick the monster away from the family. "RUN!" she shouted at the family and so they did while Karen and Layla, who at the moment were following Lexi, helped the rest of the family to get away.

"How dare you interfere you foolish Earthling? You're going to pay for that!" the monster said to Lexi, shoving her hardly to the ground. Before she could properly get up, a gun was shot at the monster.

When Lexi looked up, she saw 2 figures wearing similar suits except one of them were wearing red and the other blue. _The pirate rangers…_

"Rampaging the city again, Zangyack?" the blue one spoke while helping Lexi stand up.

"Didn't you learn your lesson from the last time?" the red one said.

"You will never defeat me! I have Emperor Walz Gils' number 1 action commander and I will help him take over Earth once again!" the monster said.

"Lovely story," the red one said sarcastically and starts the attack the monster with his sword that he seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"Get out of here now," the blue one told Lexi.

"No! I want to help-"

"It's too dangerous for you!"

"I don't care!"

"Dude! Need some help over here!" the blue one called after the red one.

The red one soon joined the blue one and they soon start to beat the monster. Lexi stopped to think for the moment. Their voices are just so awfully familiar. Before she could nail down who the voices belonged to, the metal heads starts to pull her hardly.

She reacted quickly and starts to attack one of the metal heads. "That is not the way to handle a lady!"

The rest of the metal heads became more alert and start to go after Lexi even more. As a black belt since she was 12, she decided to put her moves into good use. Soon all of them managed to finish off all the Goumins.

"You know what, I'm getting out of here. But I'll be back!" the monster ordered and soon disappeared along with the metal heads who are apparently known as Goumins.

"Well that was weird..." Lexi said to herself out loud.

Lexi expected the red and blue guys to retreat too but they stayed and turned to Lexi.

"You were good. You really know how to kick some butt," the red one commented.

"I have to admit I agree too," the blue one said in a monotonous tone.

"Thanks. I guess," Lexi replied. She never got a compliment from a stranger before. It was flattering to hear. Especially from heroes.

The red on tilt his head to the side as if examining Lexi, "You're Lexi right? Lexi Ryan?" the red one asked.

She was taken aback, "How do you know my name?"

The red one then demorphed after checking that the area was clear. Lexi had her eyes open wide. She couldn't believe it.

"Troy Evans? No way," Lexi said, still shocked. Soon after the blue one demorphed also. Another big surprise.

"Dylan Affleck? Ok, am I a part of a senior prank here?" Lexi asked.

"Nope. This is real," Troy replied.

"So the reappearance of Power Rangers was you guys? Wow this is huge!" Lexi exclaimed.

"You can't tell anyone. This was supposed to be a secret. Right Troy?" Dylan said, glaring at Troy.

"Oh come on, it's cool. We need a new ranger anyways," Troy responded while taking out a yellow pirate ranger key and a mobirate. "I hope you like yellow."

"Ranger? You want ME to be a Power Ranger?" Lexi asked rhetorically and Troy nodded. Lexi couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "You would think that I would just join like that? I don't care if you're the real deal. I am not going to be a Power Ranger," Lexi stated.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"It's too much work. You have to fight some monster that is going to show up again," Lexi replied.

"Then why did you help that family?" Dylan asked.

Lexi stayed silent. She didn't know what to answer. It was simply as act of reflex for her. She just couldn't stand to see a family being separated just like how she was separated from her biological parents.

"Look, I can explain every single detail if you reconsider this offer. But until then, keep this a secret ok?" Troy asked and slowly walked away.

Lexi bit her lip and looked down. She would love to help the family. But why stop there. With the Zangyack invasion back, there will tons of family being affected by it. She doesn't want to see that anymore.

"You know if you still want to think about it, I should let you know that we're not here just to defeat the Zangyack. We're after the greatest treasure of the universe as well," Troy explained.

"Greatest treasure of the universe?" Lexi repeated. "What is that?"

"We don't know yet. But it is said to be worth a lot. All we need to do is activate the ranger keys and we will be one step closer to it," Troy replied.

"If you're looking for treasure, why do you want to fight the Zangyack badly?" Lexi inquired.

"The treasure is somewhere here on Earth. If the Zangyack Empire invaded Earth and destroy it, that means no one could ever retrieve the treasure," Dylan answered.

_Greatest treasure of the universe…sounds awesome and it's said to be worth a lot right? _Lexi bets that even when she gets her share, she can finally start saving up for the orphanage that she wants to build one day. She knew she said that she would never be a ranger but this offer is just to good to push away.

"Let us know if you change your mind," Troy said to her while putting back the yellow ranger key inside his pocket.

"No wait! I'll do it," Lexi told them. "Plus, I look good in yellow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


	5. Green Tech

**UPDATED!**

It has been a week since Lexi had joined the Power Ranger team. She was able to catch up everything quickly in a battle. She was also able to bond well with Troy and Dylan, being the only girl on the team. However, she wasn't able to do one thing and that is with the technician stuff.

"Did you fix it already?" Lexi asked Troy who was tinkering with the viewing globe that had gone haywire suddenly.

Troy sighed in annoyance. Lexi had been asking him that for the thousandth time in less than an hour. "No, I have not fixed it yet and I would very much appreciate it if you stop asking the same question again and again!"

"Hey, you're the one who said you could fix it!" Lexi reminded him.

"I said MAYBE I could try to fix it," Troy said, getting facing Lexi.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Navi shouted at Troy and Lexi while flying across the room. Their constant bickering was too much for the robot parrot to take in.

"Navi's right," Dylan said as he walked towards the two of them catching Navi while he was flying. "We need to fix the viewing globe so we'll know where the Zangyack might attack next."

"It's not just the viewing globe. I think there is something wrong with the main system. None of the buttons work properly and it's not like we can hire a repairman to fix it," Troy explained. "Unless we have a mind erasing machine or some sort, we can't ask for outside help."

"Well we need someone to help us fix this," Lexi pointed out.

"But it has to be someone we trust the most but at the same time super smart to fix a highly sophisticated technology like this. But who?" Dylan asked everyone.

"Maybe it would be easier if Navi knows how to fix it," Troy said.

Navi got out of Dylan's grasp and flew in front of Troy's face, "I told you! I'm just the navigator! Zaine built me to navigate the-"

"That's it! I know who is smart enough to fix it! Someone who is a freaking genius and I'm sure we can trust him 100%," Lexi piped up.

"Who?" Troy, Kyle and Navi all said in unison.

* * *

><p>The last school bell had rung and every student started to leave the classroom quickly, excited that the weekend had finally begun.<p>

Johnny Matthews was always the last one to leave the classroom because he wanted to avoid the big crowd. Being a nerd in high school, Johnny was easily picked on. He was also a big klutz and tends to fall down on the floor a lot whether it was someone that pushed him or he did something to cause it to himself.

Although, Johnny wasn't the only one in class. Blair, AKA Queen Bee, was also in class, seated next to him. Blair had forgotten to bring her chemistry textbook and was forced to share with him. He didn't mind and she didn't seem to mind too despite the few giggles she got from her friends in class.

"Thanks for sharing your book with me...and also helping me pay attention in class uh...," Blair said to Johnny.

"Johnny. My name is Johnny," he told her.

"Right, Johnny. Sorry, I guess I'm not good at remembering names," she replied apologetically.

"It's fine," Johnny shrugged off and Blair left the class with her friends. _It was not fine!_He thought. They had been going to the same school since kindergarten. How could she not remember him? They even shared crayons in the first grade. That was so typical of a Queen Bee to forget someone who is not important to her. He still remembered how Blair was before she became uber popular in high school.

But it's not just her. No one ever notices him before. They only know him as the geek who knows everything. So what if he is? Nothing wrong knowing everything there is in school. That's what school is for right? One of these days, he will be someone that everyone knows.

After packing all of his stuff, he stood up from his chair and was about to leave when 2 people entered the front door of the classroom. It was Troy Evans and Lexi Ryan.

"Johnny Matthews?" Lexi inquired with a serious look on her face and walking towards him.

"Yeah..." Johnny replied timidly, walking backwards but stopped when he realized there was someone behind him. It was Dylan Affleck, his lab partner from last year.

"We need a favor to ask you," Dylan said.

"F-favor?" Johnny asked, now really scared. Lately there has been rumors swirling that Troy, Dylan and Lexi formed a gang. Even though Johnny wasn't sure what kind of gang it is, he assumed it to be some sort of dangerous gang that probably take drugs or even provide money laundering services.

"But first, u need to wear this," Troy said, giving him a device that seems to be placed on his wrist. Johnny inspected the device closely. He had never seen anything like it before.

"What is it?" Johnny asked. And since when did these guys have a sophisticated looking invention that he had never seen before? Johnny wanted to add but did not.

Lexi started to sigh loudly and forcefully put the device around Johnny's wrist. "Just wear this and push the button!"

"But why? What are you guys up to? Why are you even talking to me?" Johnny started to hyperventilate.

"I told you this wouldn't work," Dylan said in his usual monotonous voice.

"Then I guess it's time for plan B then," Troy pointed out.

Before Johnny could ask what plan B was, Dylan and Troy both held on to Johnny's shoulder tightly while Lexi pressed the button on Johnny's wrist device, ignoring Johnny's cry for mercy.

Before he knew it, he found that he was not at school anymore. He was in a place with sophisticated technology. It is amazing! But the question is where he is? No technology he has seen on Earth was this good. This had to be abduction. An _alien_abduction!

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL ALIENS!" Johnny shouted loudly at Troy, Dylan and Lexi who gave him a questioned look.

Just then, a robot bird appeared out of nowhere and saw Johnny, "What is going on? AAAAHHHH! Why is there another person here! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Lexi quickly caught the bird and held it in front of her face, "Navi! Stop shouting! We invited him here to fix the system!"

Troy then faced Johnny with a calm smirk on his face, "And trust us, we're not aliens."

"Then where am I?" Johnny asked.

"You're in the Command Centre. This is the headquarters for the current Power Rangers team," Dylan explained.

"Power Rangers? Then why are you guys here then?" Johnny asked again. Then it hit him. Of course! It should be so obvious. "You guys are the Power Rangers?"

Lexi smiled at him, "That's right, my friend. You're looking at the newest Power Ranger team, Power Rangers Project Pirate."

"Project Pirate?" Johnny inquired.

"We'll make you a deal and tell you what Project Pirate is if you help us with one thing," Troy explained.

Johnny was unexpectedly interested. He wanted to know how these three got the hold of this amazing place. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need help fixing the technology here. We tried; well _I _tried to fix it but nothing seemed to work. You're the only one that we could think of that could help fix this for us," Troy explained again as he showed Johnny the main system.

Johnny inspected the wires closely and even took out some tools from his backpack that he always carried around with him. Troy, Dylan and Lexi, and even Navi, all looked at Johnny as he starts to rewire some of the things and looked at the blueprint that Navi gave him which was very helpful indeed.

"DONE!" Johnny shouted as he pressed the main switch. Soon, the viewing globe started to work again and so did some of the controls that were broken.

"WOW! You fixed everything in only fifteen minutes! That's amazing!" Lexi gushed.

"I have to admit, I am impressed," Dylan complimented. "Everything looks like it's working smoothly now."

"You did good Johnny. Thank you. Here is something for you," Troy said as he handed Johnny a morpher and a green ranger key. "I hope you like the color green because the other one is pink."

"What's this?" Johnny asked.

"Your ranger key and your morpher. I want you to join our team," Troy answered.

"WHAT? NO!"

"What do you mean no. Then why did you fix our controls?" Troy asked.

"I only wanted to know where you get this place. I didn't want to be a power ranger. No way! No! No! No!" Johnny made it clear.

"Well you might as well be one of us since you know how everything here works. You can be the tech dude and a power ranger," Lexi offered.

"Come on, we need some more members anyway. We can't fight the Zangyack army with just the three of us. You could be a great help," Dylan added.

"Come on, in exchange, I'll let you tinker anything here as long as you're making it work better and also, we'll hang out with you at school so no one picks on you anymore. How about that?" Troy offered.

Johnny felt like a cornered animal. He was just asked to be a Power Ranger. Him! Not some guy from the army but him. But he doesn't know anything about fighting bad guys. He can't even do well in P.E. But being stopped picked on at school is convincing. He would finally have a place to sit during lunch besides his usual table of friends. Not that he dislike his friends but all of them are just so boring to him and all they want to talk about is some movie from the sixties.

"How long can I think about it?" Johnny asked.

"You have fifteen seconds," Lexi replied sternly.

"Fine! I'm in! Am I going to have training first?" Johnny asked.

Before anyone could reply, the alarm went off and Navi flew to see what was going on.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! The Emperor's Commander is back! AAAAHHHHHH!" Navi shouted.

"NAVI! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that? It's very annoying!" Lexi scolded.

"No time for training. We'll just go. Bring your morpher!" Troy instructed Johnny.

"But, I won't know what to do," Johnny debated.

"Relax, just follow our lead," Lexi said.

Then she, Troy and Dylan took out the morpher similar to his and they transformed themselves to red, blue and yellow Power Rangers. "See? Easy as that. Now you do it," Lexi instructed.

Johnny pouted and did as he is told. Soon he was transformed too. His suit was similar to the rest only his is green.

"Alright, let's move! Navi, teleport us to town," Troy said. Johnny closed his eyes; he hoped this is a bad dream. If it's not, it's going to be a tough few months.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


	6. Sneaky Pink

**UPDATED!**

"Our breaking news today is about the Zangyack attack that occurred yet again this morning. Witnesses say that the Zangyack monster calls himself the 'top commander by the Emperor' had kidnapped yet again two more victims and brought him back to their reported space ship. Thankfully the Power Rangers, now including their new member coloured green, had fought a great battle and had saved some civilians while trying to stop the monster but unfortunately, was not strong enough to defeat it. This is Marcia Jay and now back to you Hank-"

"Alright students, back to class. Enough with the chit chat," a teacher said turning off the television from a classroom. Everyone had seen enough anyways.

"Blair. Blair. BLAIR!"

"Yeah?" Blair finally replied.

"Are you ok?" her friend, Gwen, asked, standing with the rest of their clique, Annie, Jennifer and Lisa.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing, it's just that after that segment, you look as pale as I am before I get my tan," Annie joked.

"Are you afraid of the Zangyack?" Lisa asked.

Blair sat up more straight than she was before. Showing fear was not an option. After all, she is their leader and leaders cannot show fear in front of their troops. Also, she has a reputation of not being afraid of anything and controls the situation calmly.

"Of course not. It's not like the bad guys are after me right?" Blair replied, flipping her hair.

"Ok, whatever, let's talk about some of your mistakes you made this past few weeks," Gwen pointed out.

"Mistakes?"

The four of her friends nodded at the same time. "Well, for starters, three weeks ago in homeroom, you high fived that soccer freak Lucy in front of the entire homeroom."

"Uh, her name is Lexi," Blair corrected her.

"Who cares? She is a soccer freak and the Glossy Posse have a reputation to uphold to not socialize with anyone that is not top 10 most popular worthy," Gwen reminded her.

Blair turned away from her friends and rolled her eyes. She was tired of the boundaries of the social food chain of high school. Who created the chain anyways?

"But it's not just her! Last week in Chemistry class, you were _sharing _a book with geek boy Jeremy," Jennifer added.

"It's Johnny and the only reason I shared with him was because you guys partnered up without me and besides, there is nothing wrong being friends with other people," Blair fought back.

"Blair sweetie, we're your best friends. We're just looking up for you. We formed this clique to be top of the social food chain so we can date the hot guys and surround ourselves with cool people," Gwen responded softly.

No, they formed this clique to make others feel inferior so they feel better about themselves. Pathetic, Blair thought. Blair didn't even think they were friends with her because they want to. They were only friends because Blair was pretty enough for every guy in school to have a crush on. Including the cute ones. If it wasn't for her, no one would even know the Glossy Posse was the real thing.

"And lastly, you chickened out yesterday to ask Troy Evans to ask you to the homecoming dance," Gwen added.

"The homecoming dance is not until two months and yesterday was not my fault. I was about to do so but apparently, he had to be somewhere," Blair debated.

"Blair, you have been crushing on Troy Evans for a while now. If he's not into you like you are into him, maybe it's time to give up already and we're only saying this because we're your best friends and care about you," Lisa said.

It is true. Blair has a crush on Troy Evans since freshman year but she never has the courage to ask him out. Neither will she ever admit to anyone about her crush except for the Glossy Posse of course. They talked from time to time and shared a wave during a football game when she was cheering but it was just that. Maybe they were right. If Troy liked her, he would already ask her out by now.

"Maybe you guys are right. I should just find another guy to go with," Blair responded.

"That's our girl!" Gwen replied. "Besides Troy totally downgraded himself."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear? He's been hanging out with a bunch of nobodies lately. That guy from the track and field team, Dylan Affleck," Annie answered.

"That geek from Chemistry class that you shared textbook with," Jennifer added.

"And even the soccer freak, Lexi," Lisa added.

Blair had to admit it is weird. However she knew the exact reason why they were all hanging out. Last week, she found out something that no one in the world knows. She didn't even tell it to the Glossy Posse. She thought that it is best to keep it a secret.

"Blair, did you hear what I said?" she heard Gwen called.

Blair snapped out of her thoughts. "Hm? What?"

"I said we're going to get mani-pedis after school. Are you coming?" Gwen asked again.

"You guys go ahead. I need to do some shopping for my housekeeper's birthday coming up," Blair answered them.

"Um, ok then. I guess we'll call you tonight then," Lisa replied.

"Yeah, bye!" Blair waved and walked towards her locker.

Blair opened her locker and stuffed all the books she needed for her homework that night. She also opened a secret pocket from her bag that was holding onto something that could be dangerous.

_The pink pirate ranger key._

It happened last week. Blair was running some errands until she was in the middle of a Zangyack invasion with the Goumins and Sugomins. The pirate rangers fought brutally to win and the pink ranger key dropped from the red ranger's belt buckle. Blair decided to take the ranger key away from the scene to make sure it's safe.

After the battle, she stayed around to give the ranger key back to the rangers. She was about to go after them and then the rangers demorphed to reveal their identities to Blair. Troy, Dylan, Lexi and Johnny were the Power Rangers. At that moment, she was took shocked to even talk. She couldn't even bring herself to give back the ranger key. Blair then decided to keep the ranger key for the moment even though she knows it's not a good idea.

Lately, she knows that the four of them are tracking it down. Blair saw a device that Johnny has that seems to beep frantically whenever Blair was around. It was because Blair has always kept the ranger key with her and not letting it out of her sight one bit. It was sneaky and mean but she's has a plan.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that thing even works at all?" Lexi asked Johnny who was tightening the screw on the device that is said to track down the lost ranger key.<p>

"I'm positive that it should work. This was my science fair project," Johnny responded while he continued to talk in some scientific term that no one in the group understood.

Troy was getting impatient as well. But he can't tell his friends that. It was his fault that they lost the ranger key in the first place. He must have dropped it while they were fighting those irritating Zangyack foot soldiers last week. They looked everywhere and Johnny even used a tracking device. However it only seems to track down itself.

Right now, the five of them were sitting in front of the school at a bench. It was after school and everyone was starting to head out.

"Maybe we don't need a fifth ranger," Dylan said.

"Impossible. We need the fifth ranger key to get the treasure. We have to find it no matter what," Lexi replied to him. "This wouldn't happen if Troy wouldn't just leave the pink ranger key in its rightful place instead of playing with it."

"I wanted to know what it feels being a pink ranger," Troy defended himself.

"Well it didn't do you any good," Dylan said.

"Ok, I checked everything. Hopefully it works this time," Johnny announced as he turned on the tracking device.

"What does it show?" Lexi asked curiously.

Johnny read the tracking device and cringed in confusion, "It says that the ranger key is here in school."

Everyone sighed in defeat. "It's tracking itself again," Troy said.

Troy looked at the front entrance of the school and saw Blair Reynolds exiting. She looked at the four of them but turned away and walked towards the student's parking lot. Lately she has been doing it a lot. Staring at them as if she's waiting for something to happen. Troy has gotten curious about it too. Lexi also noticed something weird about her.

"Hey guys, ever noticed how Blair carries the same bag since last week?" Lexi asked the guys. The guys only gave her a confused look. They're guys after all.

"What are you saying?" Dylan inquired.

"Even though I don't know Blair that well, I know she never wears the same bag two days in a row, let alone for a whole week," Lexi explained.

"Maybe that's just her favorite bag," Johnny suggested.

"Johnny, you first showed us the tracking device in homeroom and when you turned it on, it says that the ranger key was already in the same room as us. Blair was there," Lexi said.

Dylan then realized something, "When I took the tracking device with me, I was in English class and Blair had the same class as me. The tracking device beeped at that moment as well."

Everyone started to stare at each other while deep in thought. All of them were thinking of the same thing. _Could it be…_

"But wait, it could be anyone," Dylan debated.

"But clues are pointing to her isn't it?" Lexi questioned him.

Troy took the tracking device from Johnny's hand and looked at it at the same time looking at Blair who was driving away. The tracking moved as well. It is true. "Blair has the pink ranger key."

* * *

><p>Blair was currently around town going shop to shop to get something for her housekeeper's birthday. Instead she only managed to get stuff that she wants. But you can't blame her, she loves shopping. She got this habit from her mother. The more she thinks about it, the more she misses her mother.<p>

Blair then started headed towards the pier which was quite nearby to get herself some snack to eat. She decided to take a shortcut until she realized footsteps following her from behind. She turned around and saw no one and continued walking. While walking, a figure jumped in front of her. It was the red Pirate ranger.

Blair was too stunned to move and she noticed the three other rangers standing behind her. She told herself to keep calm. After all, they're just Troy, Dylan, Lexi and Johnny. They wouldn't dare to hurt her. At least she hopes.

"We know you have it," said Lexi. It didn't took Blair long enough to realized that she was talking about the pink ranger key. They must have figured out that she has it. Blair gripped on her bag tightly as they come closer to her.

"We're not going to do anything to you. We just want it back," Troy said.

Blair then kicked Johnny's ankle and cartwheeled out of the circle. Blair took the pink ranger key from her bag and showed it to the rangers. This was her chance. "You mean this?" she asked coyly.

Lexi tried to snatch it from her but Blair was too fast and easily pushed her hand away. Johnny and Dylan tried to take it from her as well but Blair was too quick witted for them. She managed to dodge all of their attacks. She soon came face-to-face with Troy. He held on to her wrists but Blair managed to release one of his grips and uses her free hand to un-morph Troy with just a push of a button.

Troy stood back in surprise and so did the others. They couldn't believe that Blair figured out to do that.

"Isn't this better? No Power Ranger suits. Just you guys and me," Blair said sarcastically.

"You knew about our identities, didn't you?" Troy questioned her.

"If you really want answers then we all could talk over snacks and if only all of you morph down," Blair responded.

"No way!" Lexi replied.

"Pity, I was hoping all of you will cooperate. I was planning giving this key back to Project Pirate but since you guys are so impatient, I decided to change my mind," Blair said as she turned and started to walk away. "I wonder what everyone's reaction would be if they found out that the four of you are Power Rangers."

Troy chased after her to stop her. "Well listen to what you have to say," he said to her. He then turned to his friends and then signal them to demorph. All of them hesitantly did so and waited for Blair's next move.

Blair smiled, "Cool, let's go get something to eat together."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief. They didn't get what kind of game Blair was playing with them but they told just told themselves to play along. Blair has always known to be sneaky and underhanded. Looks like she's pulling all stops for in this case. Blair bought pretzels for everyone and handed it to everyone. The last person was Troy.

"What do you want?" Troy questioned her while pushing the pretzel away from his face.

It took her a few seconds to answer but eventually she said it, "I want to join your team and become the pink ranger."

Blair noticed all of them had different reactions. Troy looked confused. Johnny gasped and looked surprised. Lexi and Dylan both laughed and scoffed.

"You're joking right? Homecoming Queen wants to be a Power Ranger?" Lexi said.

"Look, it looks like the Zangyack Empire is not giving up one bit so the four of you will need all the help you can get," Blair told them.

"And you expect the help will be from you? You barely passed gym," Lexi responded to her.

"Why do you want to be a ranger?" Johnny asked nicely, trying to be the voice of reason among the group.

"I want to help the Earth from the Zangyack. They have done horrible things to us including killing many victims last year. I want to help to fight back to show them that we still have power to fight them back and that we're not going to give up protecting what we care for," Blair replied.

Lexi, Dylan and Johnny all turned to Troy, waiting for his opinion. He looked at Blair up and down, searching for clues whether she was lying. Apparently, she's not.

"But how do we know if you're good enough to be a ranger?" Dylan questioned her.

"I managed to fight you guys just three minutes ago," Blair replied.

"I still don't think she's qualified to be in Project Pirate," Lexi said. "Let her keep the ranger key. She can't morph without the mobirate anyways."

"Fine then," Blair said. She took out the ranger and walked towards the railings of the pier. She held out the ranger key above the sea. "Let's see if this ranger key would be a tasty snack for the fishes," she threatened.

"She is psycho," Johnny whispered to his friends.

Troy stood up and looked at her, "Is that the only reason why you want to be a ranger?"

Blair shook her head, "Because of the Zangyack invasion last year, it made me lose someone I care about. I still feel very sad about it and I don't want the Zangyack to cause anymore despair. Please, I know I'm not a cut-out fighter but I can train hard and be the best I can be."

Troy examined her face. She seems to be telling the truth. She even looked saddened when she gave her reason why. Suddenly, it wasn't a hard decision for him to make anymore. He took out mobirate and handed it to her.

"Here you go. It'll help you morph," he said and then turned to his friends. "We could use someone like her. You have to admit she's good when she took on all of us."

"That's because we didn't use weapons," Lexi told him.

"I think it is time to have a new ranger with us," Johnny said.

"I guess I'm fine with it too. But it's not going to be this easy when you're dealing with the Zangyack," Dylan told Blair.

"I know but I promise all of you, I will work hard no matter what," Blair promised to them.

Lexi sighed, "I guess it would be nice to have another girl on the team."

Troy smiled and looked at Blair, "Welcome to the team."

* * *

><p><em><strong>812/2012  
>Ok, I have made changes to Blair's character. Instead of the girl who is nice and stuff, I decided to make her sneaky and a little bit of a bitch but as they story progress, she's going to be friendlier towards everyone.<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Ranger Keys

**UPDATED - 14/12/2012**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in space, there is a spaceship facing directly at Earth. It was there for one reason; to take over Earth. However, they couldn't just do that now. Not when there's a threat to their empire. The metal doors slid open as the arrival of the emperor of the empire enters.<p>

He is Emperor Walz Gill of the Zangyack Empire.

He is the son of the previous predecessor, Terror Gill who successfully took over and destroyed several other planets in space. He handed over his legacy to his first son, Malter Gill who sadly was defeated during the empire's first invasion last year. Right now, Walz Gill volunteered to take over his brother's mission and to have revenge on those people who had defied the empire.

Behind him was his advisor, Damaras. Damaras is an acclaimed fighter. He was known as the strongest man in the universe after giving his life to the Zangyack Empire. He worked hard as a solider and now he was assigned to be Chief of Staff for Walz Gill.

Damaras never admitted this to anyone, but he knows that Walz Gill wasn't cut out to lead the Empire for a takeover. However, it wasn't his place to get say that about him. Walz Gill was the most pampered son Terror Gill raised. Terror Gill was so focused for his first son to take over his Empire in the future, he didn't think that Walz Gill would be capable. Since Malter Gill is gone, Walz Gill stepped up and told his father he was going to succeed something his brother didn't.

Everyone in the room bowed as Walz Gill entered. Among those were Insarn and Barizorg; his other two sub-advisors. Insarn is a weapon scientist for the Zangyack army. She is responsible for building all the weapons that the army could use for their takeover. She was also chosen by Walz Gill to help him with the takeover of Earth. Beside her is Barizorg. Barizorg is a new addition to the Zangyack. He was created by some of the scientist back home. Only Walz Gill knows much about him and resulted in Barizorg being the most loyal comrade.

"At ease everyone," Walz Gill announced. "Barizorg, status report."

Barizorg bowed and walked forward, "The next action commander is waiting for your approval for him to step on Earth."

"The better question is why this is the fifth action commander I have sent. Why aren't any of my action commanders winning?!" Walz Gill questioned.

"It appears that there is a resistance on Earth that has been fighting them. They call themselves Power Rangers Project Pirate," Damaras spoke.

"Power Rangers…." Walz Gill repeated. He then stood up and hit the nearest Goumin down. "You see what happens when you let that pesky space pirate away?!"

"But sir, we don't have any proof that they were created by Zaine himself. He had been reported missing a few weeks ago. There were no traces where he went to," Damaras replied to him.

"What more proof do we need, Damaras? You mean to tell me that the pirate theme is nothing but coincidental? Tch," Walz Gill shouted at him.

"Regardless, I am confident that we will be able to defeat them," Insarn said. "Unless you think they are a threat."

Walz Gill walked towards the screen where he was facing the Earth. "Do you know why Malter was defeated last year?" he questioned everyone in the room.

"Because of the Power Rangers…" Insarn answered slowly, not knowing if it's a rhetorical question or not.

"He was defeated because he didn't consider the threat. I will consider every threat that comes my way in order for the Zangyack Empire not be defeated anymore," Walz Gill continued. "Damaras, I want you to gather everything you know about those Power Rangers. Barizorg, send down the action commander. Everybody else, dismiss!"

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, the rangers gathered in the Command Centre together. They had just finished training Blair in their stimulation room. It had been two weeks since Blair had joined the team and she showed no signs of slowing down. She also seems to keep her promise of working hard to become a better ranger.<p>

"So what was so important that we have come here?" Johnny asked Troy.

"Well if none of slack bags have noticed, we have five members now," Troy replied to her.

"Slack bags? We're the ones training while he was just sitting around," Lexi said to the rest of the team.

"Don't take it personally. Troy was raised with a bad mouth," Dylan said.

"What I meant to say is that it's treasure time," Troy told them and turned to Navi.

"What?" Navi asked him.

"You know what. Where's the treasure?" Troy questioned him.

"Oh that…well what Zaine didn't tell you fully is that you don't directly get the treasure that easily. In order for you to retrieve the treasure, you must receive grand powers," Navi explained.

"Grand powers of what?" Blair inquired.

"So you mean to tell me that we have to actually do something to get the treasure. I thought we're going to get it straight away!" Lexi exclaimed at Navi.

"Well it's not all that bad. Since you all established one another as a group, you have access to the other ranger keys!" Navi informed them.

"What other ranger keys?" Dylan asked Navi.

"Behold!" Navi announced as it flew to the controls. Navi pushed some buttons and then a platform holding a treasure chest. Navi flew to open the treasure chest to show to the rangers.

The rangers walked towards the treasure chest and saw a bunch of ranger keys inside it. "Whoa…" Blair said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about this thing," Troy said, receiving a punch in the arm by Lexi.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell us. This is ultimate information," Lexi told him.

"Well it slipped my mind. Plus, I wasn't sure what to do with them when Zaine gave them to me," Troy responded to her.

"So what are we supposed to do with them?" Blair asked.

"You all will be able to use their powers. You see during the war last year, the Power Rangers all had to give out all the powers they have and that resulted their powers being scattered all the way across space. Zaine decided to collect all the powers and transformed them to ranger keys so they could be used again. By activating any one of these ranger keys, you can summon the ranger powers by your predecessors," Navi explained to them.

Dylan picked up the blue Mighty Morphin' ranger key, "Use their powers huh. It could be useful when we're fighting the Zangyack."

"Ok so we have the ranger keys. So how are we supposed to get grand powers?" Troy asked Navi.

"I was designed to make predictions that will lead you to the next grand power so you would have to wait until I make them," Navi answered.

"Can you make one right now?" Troy asked impatiently.

"Well, I don't feel any predictions coming on right now," Navi replied.

Troy then picked up Navi and held it in front of his face, "Tell me the first prediction," he ordered.

Blair took Navi away from Troy's hands, "Troy, you're being too rash. If you pressure Navi, he might break and we'll never know the next prediction."

"She's right you know. Looks like you still hadn't gotten rid of your bad habit," Dylan added.

"If that's so then what do you propose we do now?" Troy questioned her closely.

"I don't know…" Blair replied.

"Well I do," Troy told her. "Let's go eat."

"Where?" Lexi asked.

"Trust me. I know a place," Troy replied and teleported himself and his team out of the Command Centre. He teleported them somewhere by an ally.

"Where are we?" Johnny asked Troy, beginning to worry.

"Just follow me," Troy told him. "I was thinking since we're a team and all, we should at least spend more time together to create a bond. We can't be a team if we're strangers to one another."

"So you want us to hang out together more often?" Blair inquired him, trying to sound as if she's happy about it. Blair has been crushing on Troy for years and hearing him say those words just makes her happy even though it isn't a date.

Troy nodded and smiled at her. Dylan started to consider it, "Well I guess it's not a bad idea. What's the harm of being friends right?"

"Well I don't care but people in school will start talking though," Johnny added.

"It's their problem," Troy responded and stopped in front of a place.

The sign read, Galaxy Paradise. The logo had a picture of a planet with a palm tree on it. The rangers, minus Troy, looked skeptical at the place.

"You're not suggesting we hang out here, are you?" Lexi asked him.

"Why not? I've been to this place before. It has good food, strong WIFI and even some arcade games. It's a teen paradise," Troy responded. "At least give it a try."

The four of them shrugged and followed their leader inside. They have to admit, the place isn't too bad. It's quite spacious and it even has that retro diner look to it mixed with some island-y and space-y themes. They chose a seat and the manager came to them and handed them a menu.

"Hey Troy! Welcome back. I see you brought some friends this time," the manager said while greeting Troy with a handshake.

"Fred, bring my friends anything you recommend," Troy ordered to him nicely.

"Sure thing. I'll bring you guys some drinks first," Fred said before walked away.

"Wait, make sure whatever you bring doesn't have any nuts in them," Lexi told Fred.

"And nothing that has any sorts of fishes or seafood in it for me," Blair added.

"And as for drinks, nothing gassy for me," Johnny added.

Troy and Dylan looked at the three in disbelief. They couldn't believe they are having lunch with people who have weird diets and eating habits. Lexi scowled at their look and spoke, "I'm allergic to nuts," she told them.

"I get asthma when I drink fizzy drinks," Johnny explained.

They all looked at Blair, waiting for her answer. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Aren't you going to tell us why you refuse to eat anything that comes from the ocean?" Lexi asked her.

Blair sighed in defeat, "I just don't like the taste of fishes and all other seafood in my mouth."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. They didn't think that it was possible for anyone to feel that way. Troy broke the silence, "Anyways, that's Fred Henderson. He's the manager here," he explained.

"Do you come here so often?" Blair inquired.

"This place opened a few weeks ago. I've been coming here when I didn't feel like going home for dinner," Troy replied.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking frantically. Everyone panicked and Fred told everyone to take cover under the tables. Troy didn't listen and started to head outside.

"Troy, come back here!" Dylan shouted at him. Seeing that Troy isn't listening, he decided to follow him and so did the rest.

Outside, they saw something that they didn't expected. It was the Zangyack space ships that were covering the skies. They started dropping the Goumins to the ground while attacking the buildings nearby.

Lexi groaned in annoyance, "Do they have to try to vaporize the town on a Sunday?"

"Blair, it looks like this will be your first battle. Are you up for it?" Troy asked her.

"Definitely," Blair replied confidently even though she was feeling scared herself.

"Then let's power up," Troy said as he took out his ranger key.

As they ran to fight the Goumins, they morphed at the same time. Using their Pirate Sabers and Pirate Blasters as weapons, they proved to be skilled to everyone who was watching the Power Rangers fight. It was also the first time the public has seen the pink ranger join in for battle.

Like they had practiced, Dylan and Lexi traded their Pirate Blasters for Johnny's and Blair's Pirate Sabers since it was the area they were good at. Dylan is very skilled using double sabers to slash the bad guys and Lexi attached a string to the sabers so that she could attack Goumins in longer distance. Blair had proved of her fast reflexes and good aim so Troy assigned her to use double blasters along with Johnny who can aim just about anything without even looking(even though it was by accident).

Troy on the other hand had settled with just his own Pirate Saber and Blaster but it was getting a bit boring for him. "Hey guys, let's try out the ranger keys," he suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan," Johnny commented.

"I'm up for it," Lexi added.

Troy smirked under his helmet and all of them turned their belt buckle and used their first ranger key, the Mighty Morphin ranger keys. Within seconds, they morphed into the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

Everyone surrounding them looked in shocked. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

"Power Axe!" Johnny called out.

"Power Daggers!" Lexi called out and they attacked the group of Goumins together.

"Power Lance," Dylan called out and slashed the Goumins.

"Power Bow!" Blair called out as she jumped and blasted the Goumins.

"Power Sword!" Troy called out and helped Dylan out.

After that, the five gathered again to comment how cool their new powers are. Suddenly, the action commander arrived behind them.

"So, it was you who had been resisting the Zangyack. Pathetic how multi-colored, spandex wearing Earthlings dare to defy us," said the action commander.

"How nice to meet you," Troy responded and took out the red Space ranger key. The others followed and took a key of their respective colors to morph.

"ASTRO BLASTERS, FIRE!" Troy commanded as the five fire off at the action commander. Troy then used the Spiral Saber to attack the action commander.

The other four combined their weapons to form the Quadro Blaster and blasted at the action commander when he least expected.

"Curse you power brats!" sneered the action commander as he wince in pain. He then gathered enough energy to blast off at the rangers causing them to demorph back to their pirate ranger suits.

The five quickly took their Pirate Sabers and attacked the action commander. After that, they powered up their sabers with their own ranger keys.

"Power up pirate slash!" Troy called out and all of them swung their sabers which releases enough energy to defeat the action commander, making him explode.

"Well that went well," Lexi said.

Suddenly, all of them heard applause. It was coming from the people who were watching them fight. Neither of them had a standing ovation like this before. Some kids ran towards the rangers and had huge smile on their faces.

"Thank you Power Rangers," they all said in unison.

The four rangers nodded while Troy turned away. "You don't have to thank us," he said. "We didn't do it just for you. If the Zangyack continues to destroy Earth, we won't have completed our mission."

Dylan and Lexi followed behind him as they started to leave. Blair wasn't sure what to do as well and followed the three. Johnny then turned to the kids, "We promise to keep doing what we're doing so you guys don't have to worry about the Zangyack attacking you."

The kids returned him a smile and Johnny followed his team as they teleported away.

It was already sunset and the rangers had teleported somewhere by the pier of the beach.

"That was quite eventful. I can't wait to do it again," Blair commented.

"Looks like you're sticking around," Lexi said to her.

"Definitely. I can't wait for the next adventure that awaits us," Blair responded.

"So how do you think we'll get the first grand power, Troy?" Dylan asked him.

"Who knows? Like Blair said, we'll just wait for the next adventure that awaits us," Troy replied.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Rangers Vs Rangers

**CHAPTER UPDATED – (14/12/2012)**

Last year, the first fleet of Zangyack Army Fleet came to Earth to start its conquest to take over it just like what they have with other planets. Gosei, the mentor for the current active Power Rangers team on Earth, the Power Rangers Megaforce gathered his team on again to help defeat the Zangyack.

The five rangers, Toby, Dawn, Isaac, Jess and Finn assembled the team once again to help to stop the Zangyack from invading. However, the Zangyack arrived in mass numbers and the Megaforce team wasn't enough to stop them.

That is when Zaine of Eltar contacted every past veteran ranger together to aid the Megaforce team; which begins the history of the Legendary War. After the war, the powers from all the Power Ranger teams were gone together with the fleet that had tried to invade Earth. Zaine successfully gathered the ranger powers he could find and turned them to ranger keys.

"So all of our powers are gone? We will never be able to become rangers again?" Dawn asked their group mentor, Gosei.

"I'm afraid so. You're powers aren't officially gone though. They have just been scattered and it would be difficult to retrieve it back," Gosei responded.

"Well, every hero has to make a sacrifice right?" Jess assured Dawn.

"Indeed, it was an honor to fight for the good of the Earth," Finn said.

"But I am going to miss using our powers though. I hope whoever does find our powers, use it for good," Luke added.

"It'll be fine. Earth is now safe because of all of us and I'm sure all the other rangers feel the same way," Toby told his friends. But deep inside, he was worried what might happen if someone finds their powers. What if it was the bad guys who found them and use it to their own advantage? However, he told himself to not think about it. He's positive that everything would be fine.

A year later, a new Zangyack Army Fleet is back.

In the Zangyack Prince Space Ship, Emperor Walz Gill was still having a headache over their last lost with those Power Rangers who had defeated his last action commander. Nothing could possibly make him feel any better. The room was cold silent. No one dares to even speak to the Emperor. That is until Barizorg walked into the room.

"My Emperor, I have news for you," Barizorg told him.

"Not now Barizorg. I'm not in the mood for any news," Walz Gill said as he turn his chair away.

Damaras stepped forward, "What is it that you wanted to tell him?" he asked.

"I just came back from the main security room. Someone has infiltrated our space ship," Barizorg informed him.

"Did you send the Goumins to check it out?" Damaras questioned him.

"I did, Damaras. However, we lost contact with them thus we have no idea what is going on," Barizorg told him.

Suddenly, the controls started to go haywire and the lights flickered on and off. Damaras, Barizorg and Insarn crowd around Walz Gill to protect him from what is about to come. The door slid open furiously and a shadow came closer to them. Before they knew it, a figure was standing before them. He was tall and dark and had that mischievous look to his face.

"Greetings," he said.

"Who are you?" Walz Gill demanded to know.

"Pardon my intrusion but your Goumins were going to ruin my surprise. My name is Dark Crosser, a member from the United Alliance of Evil," the guest introduced himself.

"United Alliance of Evil…weren't they banished by Zordon's energy wave years ago?" Insarn asked him.

"Luckily for me, I was kept away safe from the nasty energy wave to prepare for what's to come," Dark Crosser responded.

"Then what are you doing here then?" Walz Gill questioned him.

"Walz Gill, you and I have something in common. We both had predecessors with big ambitions and those ambitions were destroyed by the names that I deceive the most," Dark Crosser replied.

"Let me guess, you want to help me defeat the Power Rangers. I decline your offer," Walz Gill told him. "There will only be one Empire to defeat the Power Rangers and that will be the Zangyack so you can take your little failed United Alliance of Evil and leave. After all, second chances are never to best."

"Then I'll make you a deal. I will go ahead and defeat the Power Rangers my way and when I win; your empire will have to surrender to my alliance," said Dark Crosser.

"That might work…if the Power Rangers are little dogs! I bet you don't have enough power to defeat them," Walz Gill responded.

"I'll take that as challenge accepted. We'll just see who is more powerful than whom. I guess I will be on my way now," Dark Crosser said as he dismissed himself in black smoke.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, the current team of Power Rangers of Project Pirate assembled in their headquarters, the Command Centre as they greeted by their robot aid, Navi flying around the room uncontrollably. Troy was the last to teleport and Navi hit his head as he continued to fly.<p>

"What is going on here?" Troy asked them as he rubbed his head.

"We don't know. He's been like that since we got here too," Johnny answered. "Maybe there's something wrong with his wiring."

As Navi flew closer to them, Troy managed to catch him with his hands, "Navi, tell us what the hell is wrong with you right now!" Troy ordered.

Navi's eyes turned from white to green as he started to speak, "Beware and be warned for someone will come between you and the power of the ranger keys."

The rest of the rangers stared blankly at Navi. "What was that?" Blair wondered.

Navi's eyes turned back to normal and flew from Troy's grip, "That was your first prediction!"

"I thought you only predict something that is related to our next treasure," Lexi asked him.

"Well it is technically related. Remember, the keys are our pathway to the treasure," Johnny inserted helpfully.

"Someone will come between us and the ranger keys huh? Who?" Dylan inquired.

"If I knew the answer, I would have told you already," Navi replied.

"He got you there," Blair said to him amusingly.

"So what now?" Lexi asked.

Suddenly the alarm in the Command Centre went off. The rangers ran to the viewing globe and saw what was going on. Two giant Sugomins were terrorizing the city.

"What do we do? How are going to fight them?" Johnny asked his team.

"Rangers, this will be the perfect opportunity to try your zords!" Navi told them.

"We have zords?" Lexi asked him excitedly.

"Of course. All Power Ranger teams have zords," Navi replied.

"Well let's go team. Let's morph into action," Troy told his team and they morphed into the Project Pirate rangers and headed towards the Megazords.

Each of the rangers was given zords according to their respective colors. Blair had the Pirate Marine Zord. Johnny drives the Pirate Racer Zord. Lexi takes the Pirate Tractor Zord. Dylan pilots the Pirate Jet Zord and finally Troy commands the Pirate Galleon Zord.

They then lightspeed their way to the city where they Sugomins were attacking. "Alright guys, let's combine our zords together," Troy instructed and they all noted as Troy inserted his ranger key to combine all their zords together to form a Megazord.

"Pirate Armada Megazord is online," Troy said as the rest of them all stared in awed. "Come on guys; let's see how our new Megazord works."

"Right!" they all replied.

"Wait, Troy, do you even know how to control a Megazord?" Johnny asked.

"How hard could it be?" Troy replied while controlling the Megazord to attack the Zangyack with the mega pirate sabre. The Sugomins retaliates by hitting the Megazord back which caused a great impact to the rangers inside.

"Any more great ideas, oh great leader?" Lexi asked sarcastically.

"LOOK OUT!" Dylan shouted as the Zangyack attacked them much harder this time.

"Rangers, activate the bomb blasters with your ranger keys!" Navi informed them through the Megazord.

The five of them did as they told and the bomb blasters fired at the Sugomins. They then used the two Megazord Sabers to finish them off.

"We did it!" all of them celebrated except Troy who Dylan noticed was in a daze.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just find it too easy that we won. This may be my first time fighting a big monster but that was definitely too easy for Power Rangers standards right?" Troy questioned.

"Hey guys, look at that!" Johnny pointed to their view. There was one Zangyack Space Ship dropping off some Goumins to the ground.

"I guess they did have something else on their agenda," Blair said.

"Come on, let's head down," Troy told them.

As they exited the Megazord, they come face to face with two members of the Zangyack who they have never seen before.

"Who are you two?" Dylan questioned them.

The green Zangyack stepped forward, "I am Insarn and this is Barizorg. We are the Zangyack Emperor's trusted advisors. But enough introductions," she said. "Goumins!" she called and the first group of Goumins started coming in.

"I see what they're doing, they want a fight," Lexi said.

"Well let's give them a fight," Troy said.

All the rangers then started fighting with the Goumins with their Pirate Sabers and Pirate Blasters. The five of them put on a good fight but these Goumins keep on coming in.

"You know, I know we just started this, but this is getting annoying!" Lexi complained while using her sword to get rid of the Goumin who grabbed her arm.

"Well it's what we get for joining accepting Troy's offer to the team," Dylan said while using his sword to attack a Goumin who had tried to attack Blair.

"Thanks," Blair told Dylan gratefully and continued fighting the rest.

"What are you guys complaining about? You were the one who signed up for this," Troy said as they all gather together to combine their powers to perform a 'Final Wave' together with their gun blasters and swords.

Soon after, all the foot soldiers were finally gone and they are left with the Zangyack that led them. "Well done rangers. I bet you are tired now aren't you?" he said.

"Not until everyone of you are destroyed," Troy declared.

"Very well then, Sugomins!" Insarn called and ten Sugomins started falling in.

"Let's put the ranger keys to good use," Blair suggested.

"Let's do it," Troy agreed and took out a Samurai ranger key. The others used their respective ranger keys as well to morph. Altogether; they morphed into the Samurai rangers.

They used their spin swords the slash through the Sugomins. Troy then used a disk to activate the fire smasher to wipe out the rest of the Sugomins. Insarn then started calling after more Goumins.

"Let's speed things up," Dylan said while taking out a RPM ranger key. After all of them morphed, they speed their way through the Goumins, defeating them successfully. Insarn and Barizorg called for more Goumins and Sugomins. Meanwhile, some people were watching the pirate rangers as they battle. Waiting for the right moment to come out.

"Let's try using the Megaforce powers," Johnny suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Lexi agreed and they all took out the Megaforce ranger keys. Just when they were about to morph, the ranger keys were taken by someone in a flash.

The Pirate rangers turned to their side to see the faces of the people who taken their ranger keys. One of them was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and the other was a tall guy with short black hair. They were soon joined by their own friends.

"Whoa, even I didn't see that coming," Blair said. She has been known the have fast reflexes but they were apparently too fast for her to catch.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lexi questioned the five people who took their ranger keys.

"We're taking the keys back to the rightful owners," said the guy who took the ranger keys from them while he handed the red Megaforce ranger key to his friend who had short brown hair and was wearing a red shirt.

"Sorry but we needed them back," said the guy in red.

Before the rangers know it, the five of them started to change into the Megaforce rangers. The Pirate rangers, including Insarn and Barizorg were too stunned to move.

"They can morph with just the ranger keys and no morpher," Johnny said as he turned to Blair in disbelief.

"What does it means?" Blair wondered.

"It means they're real Megaforce rangers," Lexi responded.

"More Power Rangers? No matter," Insarn said. "GOUMINS!"

The Megaforce rangers took out their Power Cards and wiped out all the Goumins which left Insarn and Barizorg with no choice but to retreat. The Pirate rangers still stuck around, still processing what they had just witnessed.

Dylan then recalled something that Navi said, "Didn't Navi warned us about someone taking the ranger keys away from us?"

"Looks like we found our culprit," Lexi said.

Troy stepped forward to the Megaforce rangers, "Alright, you had your fun. Give us back the ranger keys."

"The ranger keys weren't yours to begin with," said the blue Megaforce ranger.

"Well finders are keepers. So give them back!" Dylan responded.

"What did you just say to us?" the black Megaforce ranger responded angrily and was about it keelhaul Dylan when he was stopped by the red Megaforce.

"Hey there. My name is Toby and these are my friends; Dawn (pink), Jess (yellow), Luke (black) and Finn (blue)," introduced the red Megaforce.

"I didn't ask you for your names. I want you to give our powers back," Troy demanded.

"We're the heroes and defenders of the Earth. These are our powers!" Jess corrected him.

"I'm sorry for doing this but we needed our powers back for something," Toby said.

"Well you're not the only ones who need your powers," Blair told him.

"Exactly and we're not going to let you anyone take it from our hands," Dylan said.

"You call yourselves heroes? Unless you have been living under a rock, we're the current defenders of Earth now. You guys are nothing but thieves and that is coming from a pirate," Troy added.

Toby stared at Troy angrily under his helmet until he packs a punch but Troy managed to stop him with his hand and kicked Toby away. The Megaforce team members came to help Toby up while the Pirate rangers took out their weapons and traded their weapons of their specialty to start the fight. The Megaforce rangers also activated their weapons to start to fight.

The Pirate rangers took out their weapons while the Megaforce activated theirs and soon they all fought one another brutally. Dylan fought with Finn. Dylan used the Pirate Sabers he has to try to attack Finn but Finn fired up his Shark Bowgun and shoot laser arrows at Dylan to which Dylan prevented.

Blair went against the pink Megaforce ranger, Dawn. Unfortunately, both of them were equally matched. Blair targeted to shoot Dawn with her Pirate Blasters but Dawn managed shield herself with her weapon, the Phoenix Shot and fired lasers at Blair, who head for cover before retaliating back.

Johnny unfortunately had the strongest Megaforce ranger as his opponent, Luke . Johnny tried his best to steal Luke's weapon, the Snake Axe so it would be easier for him to attack. Unfortunately, the Snake Axe was a bit heavy for Johnny to even lift. Luke then gave Johnny some punches in the stomach and finally the head which led to Johnny being thrown. Johnny quickly grabbed his gun blasters and shoot at Luke but Luke showed that he didn't need his weapon shield to protect himself.

Lexi went against a fellow yellow ranger, Jess who was surprisingly a big challenge for her. Jess may have a small and petite body but she fights hard. Out of options, Lexi pushed Jess down and tried to hit Jess with the Pirate Sabers she was holding but Jess manage to dodge it.

Troy furiously fought with the Megaforce leader and red ranger, Toby. Navi told them that they key to get the greatest treasure of the universe are the ranger keys. There is no way he's going to let some guys who claims they are defenders of the Earth going to steal it from them.

After realizing individual fights doesn't have them win, the Megaforce rangers gathered together and assembled their weapons to ready fire at the Pirate rangers. The Pirate rangers inserted two ranger keys each in their weapons the combined their weapons. The Megaforce fired their blast first and the Pirate rangers retaliates them. However, the energy of the blasts was equally strong and it exploded right in the middle, blowing both teams away.

The direct explosion caused the Pirate rangers to demorph. Thankfully, no one was around to see it. The rangers slowly got up to their feet while trying not to hurt themselves more.

"We're still alive! I thought we were done for," Johnny said.

"I have to admit, they're not bad," Dylan said.

"Stop complimenting them or they'll hear it and rub it in our faces," Lexi told him.

"Looks like their powers are as strong as ours. What do we do now?" Blair asked her teammates.

"Well I'm still good for round two," Dylan offered.

"We'll wait for their next move. Then we'll decide who the strongest one is. For the meantime, let's head back to the Command Centre," Troy told his team.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Megaforce team was still recovering from the battle as well.<p>

"They're pretty good and they only fight with blasters and sabers," Dawn commented.

"They're not that good. We're the ones who defeated three evil empires while they are still in the middle of doing it," Jess debated.

"They're just starting out, Jess. Remember how long it took us to defeat all three?" Dawn reminded her.

"But still, they were pretty rude by the way they talked to us," Finn said. "Calling us thieves, that's just wrong."

"Besides, aren't they supposed to respect their predecessors? If it wasn't for us, they probably wouldn't even have their powers," Luke added.

Dawn was torn whether to listen to her friends or not. She turned to Toby who was looking far in a daze. "Toby, what are you thinking about?" she asked.

Toby sighed, "Just wondering why they needed our ranger keys so badly. They didn't look like they were going to give up one bit."

"Well they're pirates aren't they? Aren't pirates ruthless and selfish? They just take whatever they find and claims it belongs to them," Luke said.

"You're being too stereotypical, Luke. They are still people after all. People aren't that ruthless," Dawn told him.

"Don't tell me you're taking their side," Jess said to her.

"I'm not," Dawn defended herself. "You can't just judge people who you just met like that. It isn't fair."

"Well they might be saying the same thing about us. Calling us thieves…," Finn recalled.

"We can't think about this much. We must prepare for the upcoming invasion like Gosei said," Toby told them. "But for the meantime, we might as well return the rest of the ranger keys back to its original owners."

"To do that, we'll have to infiltrate their headquarters," Jess said. "I like the sound of that."

"Then it's done. Come on team, we're going to show the Pirates what it means to be real heroes," Toby said to his team.

* * *

><p>The Pirate rangers were back in their Command Centre recovering from their last battle. Johnny rubbed the part of his stomach that he got punch by the black Megaforce ranger, Luke. He knows he's going to get a bruise even though his ranger suit protects him. Dylan and Troy were sparing with their Pirate Sabers to get ready for their next fight.<p>

Blair stood by Navi and decided to ask the questions she's been pondering about, "Navi, do you know anything about the Megaforce rangers?" she asked.

Lexi walked to the two and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking, if the Megaforce rangers really needed their keys back, it must be something important. They did say they are defenders of the Earth," Blair told her.

"_Used_ to be," Troy said to her. "We're the ones calling the shots now."

"Besides, why would the 'defenders of the Earth' steal from us instead of just asking for it," Dylan added.

"Well we did technically take the keys away from them," Johnny pointed out. "And they know if they asked, we wouldn't want to give it to them."

"But they did try to explain it to us but we were being brutal to them," Blair said.

"Well they started it," Lexi responded.

"Guys the important thing is, we still have more ranger keys on our side. We just need to get theirs back. It shouldn't be that hard," Troy told his team.

"But remember Navi's prediction, someone will come between us and the ranger keys. Navi just mentioned _someone _which is one person however there are five of them," Johnny pointed out again.

"It could mean anything," Lexi responded. "Right Navi?"

"Actually Lexi, I'm not sure myself…" Navi replied.

"Someone ought to update your system a bit Navi," Lexi replied to him.

"Well only one person could have done that but I'm afraid he's not here anymore," Navi said.

"What happened to Zaine by the way Troy?" Dylan asked Troy.

Troy simply shrugged, "Beats me. All he said that he was going to lure the Zangyack Empire away from Earth for a while and I will assemble the team. I didn't have any contact with him ever since. But don't worry, I got Navi to help track him down. Right Navi?"

"Yup! Leave it to me rangers. I will always be here to help you," Navi replied.

Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the room. The rangers turn their heads from the side and stayed silent to try to catch where the sound was coming from. When it stopped, the rangers relaxed for a moment until they felt a strong wind coming from out of nowhere. The wind was so strong that they couldn't open their eyes.

When it stopped, the rangers saw Toby in his Megaforce suit holding the treasure chest to the ranger keys. Troy easily got angry at the sight like a kid who sees someone else holding his favorite toy.

"Didn't we just go through this?" Troy snarled at him. "We'll finish this elsewhere." He then pushed some buttons on the controls and pushed Toby to the teleporter and teleported them all somewhere by the cliffs.

Troy started to morph and then fought Toby to get the ranger keys back. Toby was soon joined by his own teammates who were helping him taking the treasure chest away. The Pirate rangers started to morph to take back what was theirs. This soon turn into another brawl between the rangers. They were fighting one another again.

Troy and Toby were neck-in-neck with one another fighting over the treasure chest of ranger keys. Right in the middle of fighting, a black shadow flew across all of the rangers and then snatched the treasure chest away from Toby's hand.

The shadow then landed on its feet while holding the ranger keys in front of the 10 rangers.

"Who is that?" Lexi exclaimed.

"I am Dark Crosser. The new leader to the United Alliance of Evil!" it introduces itself.

"United Alliance of Evil? But the members were all were vanquished years ago," Finn said.

"Not all of them," Dark Crosser responded and with a wave of his hand, he released an energy ball at the rangers which transported all of them to different locations.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Survival of the Heroes

**UPDATED - 14/12/2012**

* * *

><p>Navi exited the Command Center after the failed calls he had sent to the Pirate team. He flew to the spot where they should be but sadly all of them were gone.<p>

"Oh no! They're all really gone! What am I going to do now?" Navi said to himself as he stood on the ground where the others disappear, including the Megaforce team. "Troy? Dylan? Johnny? Blair? Lexi? Where are you?" he called sadly.

* * *

><p>Troy fell flat on his face after being teleported by Dark Crosser. He sat up to check his surrounding which were way too familiar. He looked around and stopped when he noticed an opened door. The door had a name. It read: George Evans, CEO. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was in his father's office building. But something was off. The office was strangely quiet. <em>Where was everyone?<em>

He looked to his right to find (of all people) Toby. Troy was about to stand up when Toby offered his hand. "Here let me help," Toby said as he extended his hand.

Troy stubbornly slapped away his hand and got up on his own. Toby sensed the awkwardness between them and wanted to break the ice, "Where do you we are?" Toby asked, walking through the hallway.

"Evans Corporations Inc. business building," Troy answered distractingly.

"How did you -," Toby stopped mid-sentence when saw two people standing by a water cooler. One problem, they are not moving. Troy and Toby exchanged confused glances and continued to walk through the hallway until they entered the security office. The security guards there were also frozen.

"What is going here?" Toby wondered.

Suddenly, the security monitors were turned on to reveal Dark Crosser on the screen. "Greetings red rangers!" he said.

"Ok, I just met you but you are very pissing me off already," Troy said. "Where are my friends?"

"I'm afraid all of you have been split up to different dimensions. The only way out is to not get yourselves killed or in this case, try not to get the people this building killed as well. Good luck rangers!" Dark Crosser said shortly before disappearing off the screen.

Suddenly, a group of foot soldiers which Toby quickly identified as Loogies appeared along with a new monster decked out in black and blue and had a silver metal mouth.

"Another Zangyack?" Troy whined.

"That's not a Zangyack. That's Vrak; the leader of the Warstar Empire," Toby explained. "He was _supposed_ to be defeated."

"I'm not that Vrak you once know anymore, red ranger. I have been reincarnated and now a member of the new United Alliance of Evil," Vrak said. "Now meet your doomed."

The Loogies started attacking Troy and Toby but both of them managed to defend themselves. Troy and Toby then got out of the office.

"We better split up and protect the people in this building while they are frozen," Toby said while punching one of the putties.

"Fine, but you better stay alive so I can take your ranger key back," Troy replied.

Toby couldn't help but glare at Troy. At a time like this, Troy can still act like a total jerk. Both of them took out their morphers and morphed.

* * *

><p>In another dimension, Johnny, Blair, Dawn and Finn landed in the middle of a high bridge where at the bottom was fast flowing river water can be seen. Johnny slowly got up and looked below him which unfortunately scared the crap out of him and made him have a panic attack.<p>

"We're up high! We're up very high!" Johnny repeated as he started to hyperventilate.

Dawn and Finn got up as well and confirmed their surroundings. Their reactions were much more calmer than of Johnny's. "Where the heck are we?" she yelled.

Blair tried to calm Johnny down, "Relax Johnny. We just have to get off this bridge. It's simple," she said calmly to ensure her friend that everything was alright.

"I don't know. Something always seems to happen when we're about to do something for ourselves," Johnny replied.

"You got that right you annoying little punks!" a voice shouted at them from the right side of the bridge. Everyone turn their heads to see a well-built black monster covered with green lines.

Finn quickly identified the figure, "Ecliptor," he said.

"Wasn't he defeated years ago?" Dawn inquired.

"Well I have been brought back to life thanks to my new pledge and loyalty with the United Alliance of Evil again," Ecliptor said.

"What have you done to us? Where are Troy and the rest of our friends?" Blair demanded.

"Don't worry about them. You should be more worried about yourselves," Ecliptor answered shortly.

"We demand you to send us back!" Finn shouted.

"Where's the fun of that, my young friend? The only way to go home if not to get yourself killed," Ecliptor replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny asked, while standing behind Blair.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Blair said.

Suddenly, a group of Quantrons took out an axe and started to try to chop off the rope that was holding the bridge. The four of them tried to run to the other side but it was too late. The four of them were thrown in the river water as Ecliptor and his Quantrons celebrated their victory.

In the river water, Finn and Blair managed to grab on a branch from a tree. When seeing Johnny and Dawn struggling, both Finn and Blair grabbed on to their hands respectively.

"HANG ON!" Finn shouted.

"No objections here!" Johnny replied while trying his best to not slip from Finn's grip.

Dawn on the other hand couldn't hold on any much longer but Blair still tried her best to pull her in even though she felt Dawn slipping away.

"You can let go of me. I'll find a way to safety," Dawn told Blair.

Blair shook her head, "No, we can't fight the odds! The best thing to do now is stay together so we can get out of here," she replied.

Dawn couldn't argue with that and told herself to not give up. Finn found the strength to pull himself up the branch so he can reach the river side while Johnny tightly held on to his waistline.

Successfully, Finn and Johnny managed to get out of the river and then tried to pull in Blair and Eve. After helping the girls out, all of them walked into a nearby cave where they could take a breather.

Blair's arm was unfortunately cramped from trying to hold on to Dawn. "Are you alright?" Dawn asked, while helping Blair sit on top of the rock.

Blair smiled, "I'll be fine. Are you ok?" she asked.

"Of course I am. Thanks to you," Dawn replied.

"It's a good thing we're still alive though," Blair said. "Now we just have to find a way to get out of here. Wherever here is."

"And to think all of this happened because we refuse to give your powers back. We should have given it in the first place. None of this would have happened if we would just let you explain," Johnny said.

Finn shook his head, "We would have done the same thing. In fact, it shows us how much you care to keep your powers just to protect the Earth."

"So it's settled right? We are going to work together and get out of this place?" Dawn inquired.

Everyone smiled and nodded. Four heads are better than two. All they needed to do was find the right way to get out where they are as soon as possible so that they can meet up with their friends.

* * *

><p>In another dimension, Lexi, Dylan, Luke and Jess were teleported in the middle of a forest, in front of a temple.<p>

"Ow! Couldn't they teleport us more gently?" Lexi complained. When she looked to her surroundings, she started to wonder; and so did Jess. It looked like they were somewhere in the middle a metropolis but it looked like an alien disaster just happened. There were no one around and everything was destroyed.

"Where are we?" both of the girls said at the same time and then turned to each other. "Stop copying what I'm saying!" both girls said again before turning away.

"Seems like we're someone in the city," Luke spoke.

"I don't think we're going to like what's going to happen next," Dylan spoke.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure appeared in front of them. He was big and made a metal sound as he moved. He was bulky and carried a long staff.

"Isn't that Venjix?" Jess asked Luke.

"It's impossible…" Luke said.

"It is I, Venjix in my final form. I was gratefully incarnated by Dark Crosser and was tasked to kill the Power Rangers, starting from you," Venjix introduced himself. (This is Venjix from RPM)

"You're going to have to do more than just talking to bore us to death," Lexi said.

"If you want to survive, the only way out to not kill yourself," Venjix said before disappearing again and a bunch of his foot soldiers, the Grinders appeared ready to battle the rangers.

"I'm starting to hate disappearing acts," Dylan said as he started to fight the Grinders along with the rest of the them.

"Let's go Luke, we can take them," Jess said to her team mate while taking out her Power Card ready to morph.

"Right," Luke responded as they both morphed together to fight the Grinders.

Feeling the need to be competitive with Jess, Lexi took out her ranger key and morpher and spoke to Dylan, "Let's go Dylan."

"Right," Dylan replied.

"Let's show this two that how pirates and heroes fight to win so I don't have to see their smug faces," Lexi added before morphing.

Dylan rolled his eyes at Lexi. She just always has to win. It's sometimes hard to keep up with her but there was no time for arguments. He set his ranger key in the morpher and morphed to fight the Grinders.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Joining Forces

**UPDATED! (15/12/2012)**

Dylan could have sworn he had been battling the Grinders for over an hour now. Even when he put all of his efforts to defeat them, the Grinders just kept on coming. He couldn't help but feel exhausted.

Feeling the need to end this, he jumped over everyone so he could go after Venjix. Luke had the same plan as well. Before any of them could attack, Venjix practically threw them into an already destroyed shack causing them to demorph.

Dylan hated to admit it but this Venjix guy is pretty strong. He tried to pace his breathing before getting up and noticed how Like is struggling to stand on his two feet.

"I can't give up..." Luke told himself.

Dylan couldn't help but smirked, "You don't give up easily don't you?" he asked.

Luke stopped trying to stand and sat down on the ground while facing Dylan, "I could never give up when everyone is counting on me," he replied.

Dylan chuckled softly. Deep inside, he really admired Luke's determination. He doesn't easily give up. He remembers the conversation he and Troy had when he had just joined Project Pirate. Dylan couldn't handle it and he was going to leave the team. Troy wasn't fond of the idea and they started to have a heated argument. Troy kept on going how Dylan easily gives up in everything and Dylan actually listened to him. He then made a promise to himself to not give up even when things get tough.

Dylan managed to get up and helped Luke up to his feet. "Well then, if that's what you want, then we're going have to do this together as a team," he said.

Luke hesitantly offered his hand but took it anyways. He was confused. Why the sudden kindness? "You want us to work together? I thought you hated me and my team," Luke said.

"As much as my team hated your team, it was only because you were after the thing that was ours. I mean, we're pirates. We hate it when people take what's ours. However, Megaforce and Project Pirate shares the same fate and mission and that is to protect the Earth from the forces of evil. We might as well do it together," Dylan answered him.

Luke smiled at the blue Pirate ranger. He's not a bad guy after all. He's right; the only way out of this is to work together. Fighting doesn't solve anything. The two exchanged friendly handshakes and head out.

* * *

><p>Lexi was currently on top of an abandoned truck overlooking where Venjix was standing. She was planning to jumped on Venjix and slash him with her Pirate Saber. She waited patiently until Venjix was completely still. Lexi got into position and counted to three. However even before she reached to saying three, Jess jumped out of nowhere and attacked Venjix.<p>

Lexi was mad that he plan had to go to waste but she still jumped on Venjix which prevented Jess to give Venjix the final attack.

"What are you doing?" Jess shouted furiously.

"I had a good plan but you ruined it! I was supposed to get him!" Lexi replied, still on Venjix's back.

"YOU ARE RUINING EVERYTHING!" both of them shouted at each other at the same time.

"So, trying to get me huh?" Venjix questioned before he managed to get Lexi off his back and throwing her body at Jess which caused them to be thrown inside the temple, breaking the rooftop.

Lexi and Jess struggled to get up but they still had the energy to go on.

"See what you did!" both of them said at the same again. "Stop copying what I'm saying!"

Then they both stared at each other and then started to giggle. "It's amazing how we're both in sync with each other huh?" Jess asked, smiling.

"I guess. This goes to show that great minds think alike," Lexi replied at the fellow yellow ranger.

"Ok, I have a plan, I contacted Luke earlier. He should be here waiting for my signal. We'll create a distraction while he gets Venjix. I'm sure that after that, we'll be back at home and take on Dark Crosser," Jess explained.

Lexi tried to insert all the information in her head, "Wow, that's really planned out," she managed to say.

"Of course it is. What's life without plans? Organization is the key to success," Mona replied.

"You're very pumped," Lexi commented.

"Of course I am. I don't want Earth to be taken over by some evil forces. Megaforce worked hard to keep the peace on Earth. We're not going to let anyone takeover," Jess replied. She then turned around to Lexi with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for being mean to you. I guess I just feel competitive that there's someone else out there taking over the job of saving the Earth."

"It can't be helped. I would have done the same thing. Competitiveness is my nature," Lexi assured her.

"Well come on then, we have an ugly monster to defeat together," Jess said.

Jess and Lexi were standing by the temple but were still out of sight from Venjix. They finally agreed on a plan to distract Venjix so that Luke and Dylan can swoop in and get Venjix when he least expects it. Lexi managed to spot Dylan and Luke on top of a tree and she gave them a signal saying to wait for their queue.

"Ok, remember the plan?" Jess asked.

"Of course. This will be a piece of cake," Lexi replied her with confidence.

Both of them ran in front of Venjix, like a dumb person would do and gave him sad pout. Dylan and Luke knew their plan is in motion.

"We give up!" Lexi said dramatically. "There is no way we could defeat a great warrior like Venjix."

Jess nodded in agreement with a fake sad look, "We are no match for you. We surrender."

It didn't take Venjix a second to think it through. He bought the girls acting and started to act proudly. "Well I am a recruit of Dark Crosser for a reason. Plus I was very impressive back in the day until I was defeated by those no good –."

Before Venjix could continue, Dylan and Luke had attacked his back and soon found his weak spot. Dylan stabbed his sword in Venjix's back so that he could barely move properly.

"What's going on?" Venjix demanded.

"You have just been duped!" both Lexi and Jess replied happily before taking out their morphers and morphed into their ranger forms.

It didn't take much to get rid of Venjix though. Now that his guard was down, all they had to do was put all their weapons on full power and attack Venjix until he was banished. When Venjix was banished, everyone celebrated happily and soon they were teleported back to where they were last at.

Although the celebration, they hoped the rest of their friends managed to make it back safely.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Blair, Johnny, Dawn and Finn, they were eventually found by the Quantrons and were already morphed to fight them. Ecliptor was watching them from a distant as he watched the rangers getting owned by his foot soldiers.<p>

As soon as Quantrons slashed all them, to Ecliptor's surprise it wasn't them after all. The four rangers turned into water. Ecliptor walked to the scene. He has never seen anything like that before. Something was definitely up. Suddenly shots were sent to his back. He turned around and saw the real rangers.

"But how?!" Ecliptor said.

Finn lifted up a Power Card and showed it to him. "It was all thanks to the Camoumirage Power Card," Dawn said.

"But I can't take all the credit. It was Johnny's idea in the first place," Finn said.

"And now we're ready to take you down for good, Ecliptor," Johnny said.

"Let's go Johnny," Blair told him.

Johnny and Blair took out their Pirate Sabers and fought with Ecliptor. Dawn and Finn soon join in to fight them. Ecliptor unfortunately put on a good fight against the rangers.

"You're never going to defeat me, Power Rangers," Ecliptor told them even though he was already tired out. Blair tried to slash him but he grabbed Blair's Pirate Saber. "Nice try pink ranger. You're going to have try way harder to get rid of me."

Finn and Dawn then blasted Ecliptor at his weakest point and he finally released Blair. The four rangers activated their weapons in full power and got ready to blast at Ecliptor.

"Phoenix shot!" Dawn called out.

"Shark Bowgun!" Finn called out.

"Double Pirate Blaster!" Johnny and Blair called out.

With all of their combined powers, they managed to defeat Ecliptor together. Ecliptor fell to his feet and exploded right in front of the rangers.

"We did it!" Dawn exclaimed happily and started beating Finn and Johnny excitedly.

They were all then teleported back to where they last were. Unfortunately, they didn't have a soft landing as they landed on top of some people.

"GET OFF ME!" someone said. Blair quickly identified to voice. It was Lexi; and she did not look thrilled of them landing right on top of her and the rest of the rangers.

"We're all here!" Johnny exclaimed excitedly and started to hug Lexi and Dylan to which the both of them pushed him back.

"Not all of us. Troy and Toby isn't back yet," Dylan informed them.

"I wonder if they're having trouble," Johnny said.

"It's fine. I hope they soon realize that they have to work together to get out of wherever they are," Luke responded.

* * *

><p>In another dimension, Troy and Aiden were running around the office building trying to protect every frozen people at the same time fight off the Loogies so the people won't get hurt.<p>

Troy, in his ranger form, tried to get away from the firing lasers from Vrak. It seemed that Vrak knows his every single move no matter where he is. In addition, the Loogies manage to find him. After fighting them off, he saw Toby, not in his ranger form, struggling to get rid of the Loogies. Toby must have gotten hit hard by the lasers. By instinct, Troy took out his Pirate Blaster and had it in full power to get rid of the Loogies quickly.

Toby then dropped to the ground in exhaustion and Troy tapped him on his shoulders, "I'll take it from here," Troy stated.

Toby was about to protest but Troy ran off before he could. Not settling to take a break, Toby decided to follow him. Toby followed Troy until they got on the lobby and he hid himself so no one would find him.

However Toby did manage to see what was going on. Troy was running but stopped at one point. When the lasers were coming after him, instead of dodging, he stood still until the lasers hit him and forcing him to demorph.

Toby was confused by Troy's actions until he understood why Troy did it. Troy was actually protecting a group of people behind him.

Suddenly, another set of lasers were shot again in the same direction and Toby took out his morpher and inserted a Defenstorm Power Card to prevent the lasers to hit Troy.

Troy was surprised by Toby's help. After being so arrogant towards him, Toby still helped Troy. Troy then noticed something weird in the shield that was protecting him. He noticed a small flying object that looked like a bat but had a camera as body.

That was how Vrak knew where he was. He had invisible flying cameras follow Troy around. Troy then took out his gun blaster and shoots the flying object until it died.

After the shield and the flying object were gone, Vrak came to Troy, helping him to get up.

"Are you ok?" Toby asked.

Troy tried not to make eye contact, "You didn't have to do that," he replied.

"It's a reflex," Toby responded with a polite smile.

He then turned to look at the people Troy had protected. There was a tall man that looked like he's in his late 40s holding a briefcase with a bunch of other men surrounding him holding papers.

Troy, as if reading Toby's mind started to explained why he did what he did. "That's George Evans. He's one of the best business tycoons in the country. He's also my dad."

"So that's why you quickly identified this building," Toby commented.

"It's hard not to. I used to come here all the time when I was little. I just love how big it is for me to play around and make my own adventures here. My dad stopped bringing me here after my mom left though," Troy continued.

Toby remained silent to let Troy finish his story. "Every day I see him growing more bitter and forcing me to work hard to get into an Ivy League College so I could get a business degree and take over his company in the future," he continued again while he looked at his father's frozen face.

"But you don't want to?" Toby guessed.

Troy simply shrugged, "I don't know what I want to do with my future honestly. I can see so many responsibilities are on my dad's shoulders and he's always so stressed out. I don't want to be like him."

Toby nodded his head in understanding and then spoke, "But isn't that the same as being the leader of your team? All responsibilities are in your hands."

"Yeah but this is different. I _willingly_ want to be a ranger and leader because it's something I enjoy doing. I don't know if I will enjoy being a business tycoon," Troy responded.

"You don't know yet that you won't enjoy being a business tycoon. Who knows, it might be fun," Toby replied.

Troy did not look convinced, "I don't think so. I don't want to be uptight like my dad. It's just complicated and we're never having this conversation again.

"Fine then, let's join forces for now. We will both work together to defeat Vrak and then Project Pirate and Megaforce will work together to defeat Dark Crosser," Toby said. "What do you say? Team?" he asked while offering Troy his hand.

Troy smiled in agreement and shook Toby's hand, "Team."

"You know, you may be a pirate but you're not like any other pirate," Toby said to him.

"Let's not get mushy right, short stuff. Let's just go find Vrak and get the hell out of there," Troy responded to him.

"Come on, I bet I know where he is," Toby replied as he let the way.

The two of them ran towards the information counter at the second floor and Toby was right. Vrak was right there. Vrak was surprised to see the two red rangers not dead yet.

"You two?" Vrak exclaimed.

"Why so surprised Vrak?" Troy questioned as he shoots Vrak but he managed to dodge it. But Toby managed to jump high to shoot Vrak with his laser gun from above until Vrak let go of his weapon.

"Let's kick this to high gear," Toby said as they put their weapons to full power.

"DRAGON SWORD, FULL POWER!," Toby called out as he slashed Vrak in direct contact.

Troy followed his lead. "PIRATE SLASH!" Troy called out and he sliced Vrak, causing him to fall and explode. Troy sighs in relief to finally manage to get rid of Vrak and keep his dad safe at the same time.

Soon, both of them were teleported to where the rest of their team was.

"Troy!"

"Toby!"

The two red rangers turned around and saw every one of their friends made it back safely.

"Are you guys ok?" Toby asked everyone.

"It was no big deal," Jess replied.

"You had no idea what we had to go through," Luke added.

Toby smiled at his team and turn to the Pirate rangers who were just reunited. "So Troy, how about it? Do you agree for us to join forces?" he asked Troy.

"We are Earth's only hope for survival," Finn added.

"Plus, we all make a pretty good team," Dawn said.

Troy made eye contact to his teammates who all nodded in approval. He turned to Toby and gave him an assuring smile, "Let's do this."

Suddenly a black smoke flew passed the ten rangers and stopped in front of them. It was Dark Crosser holding the treasure chest of ranger keys.

"Congratulations on your escape rangers! I'm sure you must be very proud of yourself and ran out energy right?" Dark Crosser asked all of them.

"Unlikely," Dylan responded to him.

"Well then I guess I could show you guys what I have," Dark Crosser said as he took out a big gun-looking machine and the treasure chest of ranger keys that were stolen from the rangers.

"The ranger keys!" Johnny exclaimed.

"What are you going to do to them?" Lexi demanded as the Dark Crosser dumped the entire ranger key inside the machine and as it activated, he shot it to the sky. The rangers looked behind them to see what they did not expected. It was in fact a group of Power Rangers, in human form.

"Play nice now," the Dark Crosser said as he disappeared in a thick black smoke, leaving the 10 rangers and with the group of evil rangers set to kill all of them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dawn spoke in disbelieved.

"I didn't realize there were a lot of them," Blair said as she scanned her eyes at the 17 groups of Power Rangers in front of them.

"I don't feel right about fighting this. It makes us seemed like we're the bad guys," Jess said.

"Well we don't have choice. Someone has to do it," Lexi replied, her eyes still on the group of rangers in front of her.

"Plus, we're Pirates? If we don't like something, we get rid of it," Dylan added.

"Yeah but it doesn't feel right to fight our predecessors," Luke argued lightly.

"This is going to be a tough," Finn added.

"Either way it's going to hurt but it's better if we fight back. It's the only way to protect Earth, right?" Johnny asked the two red rangers.

"These powers were given to this planet to help protect the people of Earth; not to use it against them. We can't afford to show everyone including Dark Crosser or the Zangyack Empire that we're quitters," Toby stated.

Troy smiled at his fellow red ranger and nodded, "It's time to get in gear then," he said as he took out his ranger key. The rest of them took out their morphers, ranger keys and Power Cards to get ready to morph.

"MEGAMORPH!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	11. It Ends Here

**UPDATED (15/12/2012)**

As soon as they all morphed, they charged into battle with their weapons while the Megaforce had their power-up battlizers with them. Before they could really run into battle, they were already attacked the Operation Overdrive rangers and the Lightspeed Rescue rangers. The ten of them managed to survive the blasts and retaliated.

They were all surprised to realize that the evil groups Power Rangers turn back into their key form.

"Hey look," Blair pointed to the ranger keys on the ground.

"Just as I suspected. Once we defeat them, they turn back into their usual forms," Johnny said.

"Well this should be fun," Troy commented as he smirks under his helmet.

"Everyone, make sure every attack counts," Toby told everyone as they all nodded.

They continued to run into the battle once again, separately this time as they try to defeat all the evil clones of Power Rangers.

_**(Ok, I don't really know how to do description of battles and fights but you should get the picture by now right? Sorry for the inconvenience)**_

Everyone gathered once again as they had finished defeating the rangers that were after them. It was a great success and everyone had thought they had already turned the entire ranger into keys. However what they didn't know that they were three more groups left (Jungle Fury, RPM & Samurai) who had all gathered together and positioned themselves in front of the ten rangers.

"Come on guys, this is our final shot," Toby encouraged his team.

"We got this guys. Let's show these guys whose boss," Troy encouraged his team.

The Megaforce team combined all their weapons while the Pirates took out their Pirate Blasters and activated it to full power.

"MEGAFORCE MIRACLE SHOT!"

"PIRATE BLASTERS, FIRE!"

Successfully with their combined powers, the three evil Power Rangers group were defeated and turned back into the ranger key forms. Suddenly, all the ranger keys started to glow and float as they fly towards where the Dark Crosser threw the treasure chest.

"We did it!" Toby cheered as everyone celebrated together.

Suddenly, they heard a clap from someone above the hill. It was in fact Dark Crosser again. "Nicely done Power Rangers. But I'm afraid this is far from over. I bet you're running out of energy aren't you?" he asked them. "But alas, I have a surprise for you."

"What is he talking about?" Dylan asked his friends.

Before anyone could answer, the ground started to shake furiously. When the rangers looked at Dark Crosser, his eyes started glowing in deep red and he started to grow bigger.

"This is not good," Lexi said.

"So what's the plan now?" Dawn asked.

"It's Megazord time," Troy replied as he and Toby called for their zords.

Dark Crosser did not waste any time to destroy the city. Buildings were destroyed and he showed no mercy to anyone on Earth. He was about to step on a group of people but the Gosei Great Megazord managed to lift him up and carry him away from the city so he doesn't destroy anything else.

"That's far enough!" Toby shouted at the Black Cross King.

The Pirate Armada Megazord then used their big sword to hit the Dark Crosser. Dark Crosser got angry and shoots lasers at both Megazords, causing a huge impact on them. The Pirate Megazord fell flat on the ground.

"Is everyone ok?" Troy asked his team. Everyone managed to groan that they are find despite that they were almost flung out of their places.

"I have to admit, he's really strong," Dylan said.

"Stop being so impressed!" Lexi scolded Dylan as she kicked him on his side.

"We can't get the Megazord to power up anymore. The attack was too hard," Johnny told them.

"Are you sure?" Lexi asked.

"No, the Megazord is just taking a nap. Why don't we just continue this fight after it wakes up then," Johnny replied to her sarcastically.

"I can do it without the sarcasm!" Lexi told green pirate ranger off.

"Guys focus!" Troy shouted at his team.

"Guys, why is the Megazord glowing?" Blair asked as she noticed the bright glow around them.

"Our Megazord is glowing too!" Jess said from the Gosei Great Megazord.

"What is happening?" Luke wanted to know.

Before anyone could answer, the bright light seemed to be brighter until it blinded the ten rangers. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a weird place where their ranger keys were floating around them. Suddenly, a tall person in white appeared in front of them.

Troy quickly identified the person, "Zaine," he spoke, surprising his teammates.

"You mean..." Dylan said before his voice trailed off.

"Nice work so far, Troy. I am proud to have chosen you to carry on the responsibility to protect Earth and to lead the Project Pirate team," Zaine said. He then faced the rest of the rangers who were stunned to see the person Troy has been talking about.

"And to the rest of you, I find it admirable how you are dedicated to risk your lives to save this planet and protect the greatest power the Earth has," Zaine continued. "I am also impressed of how all of you managed to work out even with your differences. It shows how dedicated you are to protect something you care about."

The Megaforce team nodded in respect for Zaine.

"Zaine, where did you go? I never heard from you since that day," Troy inquired.

Zaine turned around to avoid eye contact, "We can talk about that some other time. For now, I will help all of you to defeat Dark Crosser once and for all."

"How?" Toby asked.

Zaine walked to Troy and opened his palm to show a glowing ball. Troy naturally took it to his hands. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's your first grand power from me. Use it," Zaine said and the room started glowing brightly again. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in their Megazord once again. They were all still in shock over what just happened.

"That wasn't a dream right?" Dylan inquired.

"I don't think so," Blair replied.

"Hey, is everyone ok?" Toby's voice suddenly appeared. He was calling them through his Megazord.

"Yes we're fine. Just having trouble firing up the Megazord," Troy replied him.

"Try using the power Zaine gave you," Finn told them.

Troy looked at his hand. The glowing ball was gone. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. Suddenly, the controls started to beep again.

"Troy, we're getting more power," Johnny told him as he observed the readings of the Megazord. It was true; the Megazord had powered up and had already stood up.

"What's going on?" Troy questioned.

"Could it be that Zaine's grand power helped us gain energy?" Blair inquired.

"It might be possible," Johnny replied.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's kick this into high gear," Lexi said enthusiastically.

Before Troy could give his command, his belt buckle started to glow. He pressed the button to turn the belt buckle to reveal a white ranger key that looks like Zaine. It was confusing for Troy at first but he guessed a lot of miracles can happen in a difficult time.

"I think he want you to use it," Dylan said.

"Alright then, let's see what Zaine has in store for us," Troy announced as he inserted the ranger key in the key hole to activate.

Suddenly a big white and red space ship appeared out of nowhere and attached itself to the Pirate Armada Megazord.

"I guess this means we can fly now?" Johnny asked.

"I guess so," Troy said as he turned the steering wheel so that the Megazord is now floating on top of the Dark Crosser. Then the Pirate Sabre grew bigger and was power up by the ranger keys.

"HYPER STAR PIRATE SABRE!"

The sabre was then used to cut the Dark Crosser in half slowly. Everyone, even the Zangyack Empire and the three new members stared in shock as the Pirate Megazord was defeating the top commander of the Zangyack Empire.

"This can't be happening. Everything was planned out perfectly!" Dark Crosser yelled out. "How could I be defeated by some ruthless brats!"

"That's what you get for messing with Pirates," Troy responded. Dark Crosser soon fell apart and exploded in front of the Megazords.

* * *

><p>In space where the Zangyack Royal Space Ship is, Emperor Walz Gill had been watching the entire scene along with his advisors, Damaras, Barizorg and Insarn.<p>

"I knew he would fall," Walz Gill said. He then walked to his throne and sat down while appears to be in deep thought. "But this was not waste of time watching. We could all learn something from here."

"Emperor, we'll need a foolproof strategy to take over the Earth now and we can't let our guards down one bit now that it looks like the Pirate rangers are getting more power," Damaras said to Walz Gill.

"I agree. Do you have any plans Damaras?" Walz Gill asked.

Damaras then stepped forward, "I might have a plan to help you with that, Sir. But it involves hiring a new recruit…"

* * *

><p>After the battle was done and the Zangyack Empire had retreated for the time being, the city was finally safe after a long day. It was already late at night but the Pirates and the Megaforce rangers were at the Command Center celebrating their victory. Also, the Megaforce has decided to give the Pirates their ranger keys back.<p>

The Megaforce handed their ranger keys to their successors according to their ranger colors.

"Are you sure you want to give your powers back to us?" Blair asked them as she held on to the pink Megaforce ranger key.

"Of course. At least we know that it is at a safe place," Dawn replied.

"And we know that our powers will be used for good instead of evil when it's with your hands," Finn added.

"So, you really trust a group of _pirates_ with your powers huh? Are you _certain_ we won't use it for evil?" Lexi asked playfully.

"The thing with you pirates, you talk big but in reality, you have a good heart; and that is why you can have our ranger keys back and also our grand power," Jess replied. As soon as that, the Megaforce ranger keys started to glow.

"They should be helpful in your upcoming battles and adventures," Dawn added.

"Thanks for everything. If you hadn't confronted us, we wouldn't have done it without you," Johnny said as he sticks out his hand to shake Luke's hand.

"It's not a problem," Luke replied as he shook Johnny's hand.

"I really hope all of you keep your promise about protecting Earth," Dawn said to them.

"Don't worry. With the leadership and guidance from Troy, we will never be out of place," Dylan assured her.

Troy and Toby separately from the group and was already having their own conversation going on. Even though their friendship started shaky, Troy was glad that everything worked out. He was honored to meet a fellow red ranger who shared the same fate as him.

"So, where are you headed after this?" Troy asked as he played with the red Megaforce ranger key in his hand.

"Probably back home then. You know, since our services will no longer be needed anymore," Toby replied to his new friend.

"You're welcome to drop by anytime and if you really need your ranger key back, remember to ask first," Troy said.

"Will do," Toby shook his hand. "You do know what this means now right?"

"What?" Troy asked.

"You're the leader of the Power Rangers now. It's your duty to maintain the peace. The fate of the Earth is your responsibility now," Toby answered.

"Sounds like a lot of hard work but I guess I could make it work," Troy replied.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Megaforce and Project Pirate team up.<strong>

**In the next chapter, I'm going to introduce to some new characters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. The Magician

**UPDATED (17/12/2012)**

* * *

><p>"Can someone please enlighten me why we were called to the Command Centre?" Lexi asked her friends.<p>

Apparently, Johnny had called all of them that randomly that day saying that he has something important to show all of them. But when they got there, the green pirate ranger was nowhere to be found. Even Navi was unaware of what was happening at the moment. Troy and Dylan sat down on the chairs in front of the controls with bored expressions on their faces while Blair was busy typing away with her phone.

"Who could you be texting all the time?" Dylan asked Blair. Lately, he has been awfully bothered by the fact that Blair is always found with her phone at one hand.

"None of your business," Blair responded, her eyes still on the screen of the phone.

"Where the heck is Johnny?" Lexi said frustratingly. She gets bored easily and when she's bored, she just won't stop complaining how bored she is; much to Troy's dismay.

"Just relax, Lexi. He'll come…hopefully," Troy said with a bored expression while playing with some of the controls.

"Troy is right! We should be patient," Navi added.

"Well I'm running out of it," Dylan responded.

Not too long after that, Johnny finally arrives with his army green bag pack and laptop. In contrast to his friend's bored looks, Johnny looks rather enthusiastic about something. It's as if someone told him he just won a million dollars.

Johnny was first greeted by a punch on the shoulder by Lexi, almost making him drop his laptop. "OW! What was that for?" Johnny asked her, rubbing his now bruised arm.

"Why did you call us to come to the Command Center?" Troy asked him back.

"Well I have some good news for us all," Johnny announced.

"You found a way to get rid of those Zangyack losers so we can finally find that treasure?" Lexi guessed.

"No but it's something that can help us defeat the Zangyack," Johnny answered.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

Johnny put his laptop down on a table and he opened it to reveal some sort of blue print regarding their Pirate Armada Megazord. "Remember yesterday's battle when we were trying to use our cannon blasters at the giant Zangyack but it stopped working?" he quizzed them.

"That's because we ran out of cannons," Blair piped up. "No one thought it could be possible. We had to use Megaforce's grand power to defeat them."

"Right, so I spend the rest of the day to fix that problem so we won't have that kind of problem anymore. See," Johnny responded, showing all of them the blueprint of what he did to the Pirate Armada Megazord. Unfortunately for him, his friends did not seem interested.

"That's what you've been doing? I thought you didn't want to hang out after that because you were traumatized by that Zangyack yesterday. He kinda looks like the bad guy from Texas Chainsaw Massacre," Lexi said to him.

"I wasn't scared of him!" Johnny debated.

"Yes you were. When we first saw him, you hid behind Blair the entire time because of his face," Dylan pointed out.

"You are easily frightened Johnny. You remind me of Chuckie from Rugrats minus the red hair," Blair commented.

"I think so too," Lexi added, smirking playfully.

Troy, Dylan, Lexi and Blair were laughing hysterically but Johnny was not all smiles apparently. "I can't believe you guys are making fun of me. I thought you were my friends," he told them.

Troy, being the leader, stepped forward, "We're kidding Johnny. It's what friends do," he said.

Johnny turned away from the rest. He hated to admit it but he had never had real friends before. Sure he joined the Science Club but he never really made any friends. He's not very sociable like Dylan but it's different. Dylan chose to be quiet because of his cold attitude towards everything. Johnny was quiet because he was shy and was afraid of the attention.

Looking at Johnny, the others started to feel guilty of what they did to the green pirate. They had hurt his feelings. Before any of them could step forward to apologize to Johnny, Navi started to fly across the room frantically.

"I have a prediction! He shouted before running into Johnny, hitting his head hardly.

"Finally, it's been three weeks since we last got one," Lexi said.

"Do you believe in magic?" was all Navi said, leaving all the rangers on the edge. "That is all!"

"Believe in magic?" Dylan echoed.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Troy, Dylan, Lexi and Blair quickly ran towards the viewing globe to see what was going on while Johnny was still rubbing his head due to the fact that Navi ran into him previously. As predicted, a new Zangyack decided to make an appearance and like any other Zangyack, he is terrorizing the city.

"We better get going," Troy said. "Navi, help us teleport downtown," he added as they all stepped on their respective teleporters, getting ready to morph. Johnny however didn't follow them.

"Are you coming, Johnny?" Blair asked.

Johnny sighed. They didn't even care that Navi might give him a concussion. Some friends they were. He nodded anyways and took out his green pirate ranger key and mobirate.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

After morphing, Navi teleported the five to the city where the Zangyack was detected. This Zangyack had a long cape and was wearing a long top hat and was also carrying a wand. To sum it all, the Zangyack basically looked like a typical magician except for the fact that he has a skull face.

"Look who came out to play today," Troy ordered, stopping the Zangyack from hurting a civilian.

"Ah, you're the one they call pirates. I am honored to meet your acquaintance," the Zangyack responded. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Commander Mongul, the most evil wizard of the Zangyack Empire."

"Let me guess, you're here to help your dumb Emperor take over Earth?" Dylan asked sarcastically.

"Right you are blue pirate. But with a little _magical_ twist. Just take a look around," Commander Mongul answered calmly while showing the rangers what he already did to the people nearby.

The rangers spotted a pattern. It seems like Commander Mongul has trapped all of them in some sort of magic act. For example, there were some people who were tied up and trapped inside a big black box. In fact everyone was trapped under some sort of magic trick always seen on television.

"You're never going to get away with this!" Lexi declared as she charged after the action commander.

Commander Mongul brought up his wand and started waving it in Lexi's direction while muttering some sort of spell which caused Lexi to be trapped inside an hour glass. Lexi tried her best to break the hour glass with her Pirate Sabre and Pirate Blaster but it only gave her a shock.

"Nice try, yellow ranger. Apparently, you're not quick enough," Commander Mongul said to her. "Oh that reminds me; I put a special spell on your friend. If she or any of you tried to break the hour glass, she will be gone forever."

"Come on guys, let's move!" Troy commanded to the rest of his teammates. Troy and Dylan jumped in first, attacking Commander Mongul with their Pirate Sabers but missed the first try. Blair and Johnny then tried to shoot him with their Pirate Blasters but instead hit the red and blue pirate after Commander Mongul made himself disappear.

"Are you guys ok?" Blair asked them.

"We're fine," Troy answered her. Commander Mongul then appeared behind Troy and Dylan, giving them electric shocks by using his wand again.

"Surprise!" Commander Mongul said.

While Troy and Dylan struggled to get up, Blair and Johnny decided to get him next. "Blair, let's use these," Johnny said, pulling out a crimson Thunder ranger key. Blair took out a navy thunder ranger key and they morphed together at the same time.

"CRIMSON BLASTER!" Johnny called out while he blasts Commander Mongul successfully.

"My turn," Blair said before she jumped from Johnny's shoulder. "NAVY ANTLER!" she called out as she caught Commander Mongul with her weapon and sends electric shocks through his body.

"Bad move, pinky," Commander Mongul said as he release the grip of Blair's weapon. He then grabbed Blair's hand tightly while he waved his wand at her. Before Johnny could save her, Blair was wrapped in white cloths like a mummy and was thrown in a black coffin that Commander Mongul made appear. After closing the coffin, he waved his wand once more and placed heavy metals on it.

"BLAIR!" Johnny, Troy and Dylan shouted.

Commander Mongul laughed victoriously at his work so far thus making Johnny nervous. Johnny is afraid what his punishment would be.

"Your turn, green ranger," Commander Mongul declared as he started to wave his wand. Johnny knew he had to run or teleport somewhere but at that moment of time, he was scared what the Zangyack has in store for him. Before the wave of magic hit him, Dylan had pushed Johnny out of the way just in time but unfortunately for Dylan; the wave of magic hit him instead.

"Dylan!" Johnny called out. When it was over, Johnny and Troy saw that Dylan was turned into a rabbit.

"Oh, what an amazing turns of event this has become," Commander Mongul said. "But unfortunately, I am almost running out of magic. I will come and get you two next time. Ciao!"

After he left, Johnny was still in shock over what had happened. His friends are all trapped Mongul's evil magic spell. When he looked at Dylan, he felt guiltier. That could have been him. He couldn't imagine being turned into a rabbit. He's allergic to them! He then felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"I'll get Navi to teleport all of us at the Command Center," Troy informed him.

Johnny got up on his two feet and faced his leader, "I'm sorry," he said.

Troy stopped and turned to the green ranger. True he could just avoid the magic hit that Mongul intended to give him but it wasn't entirely his fault. Plus, Troy hated to see his friend feel guilty.

As a red ranger and leader of the Project Pirate team, he should come up with a quick plan to turn everyone back to normal. But as Johnny's friend, he should have a talk with him first. Before Troy could even open his mouth, a shadow casted in front of the two rangers.

"Hello there," the person greeted them with an Australian accent. He had short brown hair and was wearing a green shirt. He also had a confident smile on his face when he greeted Troy and Johnny. "You must be the new guys."

"New guys?" Troy and Johnny echoed.

"I'm Xander," he introduced himself. "Green Mystic Force ranger."

"Mystic Force ranger. You're probably the one Navi was talking about in his prediction," Johnny responded.

"Alright, you found us and you can tell we're apparently in a pickle. Just give us your grand power," Troy said to him quickly.

"I'm afraid I can't just give you the grand power that easily my friend," Xander informed him.

"Troy!" Johnny said suddenly as he took out a green Mystic Force ranger key and morphed. He then started to explain, "Mongul uses magic to make people suffer like this. Maybe we can use magic to make everything back to normal again."

Johnny then held up the Mystic Morpher in his hand and started to wave it but nothing happened. "It's not working," he said.

"That's what I'm here for, mate," Xander told them.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked him, growing impatient.

"In order to restore everything it once was you'll have to unlock a certain spell code. But in order to do that, you'll have to believe in magic," Xander explained to them.

"How do we do that?" Troy asked.

"Well I was sent here to help you guys out and I think I just thought up a perfect way for you guys to obtain the spell code and Mystic Force's grand power. I'll meet you back here later in an hour," Xander told them. "Before I leave you, think about what I said. Do you believe in magic?"

* * *

><p>After Xander had dismissed them, Troy and Johnny teleported back to the Command Centre with rabbit Dylan, Lexi in a giant hour glass and Blair mummified in a coffin with weights on it. Johnny couldn't decide which of his friends was having it worst. Although being trapped in an hour glass, Lexi was still able to move but the glass of the hour glass was unbreakable.<p>

"Will Lexi and Blair be alright being trapped in confined places like that?" Johnny asked Navi. He worries terribly about the amount of air both Lexi and Blair have being trapped.

"The scanner shows that they are still breathing normally," Navi answered.

Johnny sighs as he witness Troy trying to lift up the heavy weight on top of Blair's coffin but it was useless. The weight was super heavy and Johnny thinks no one is strong enough to lift it. Dylan, who was turned into a rabbit, was currently placed in a cage so he won't run away. Blair was currently struggling to get out of the coffin she was trapped in and Lexi is knocking furiously on the glass even though Johnny made it clear to her not to do so. Johnny could see Troy is growing frustrated and worried over the safety of their friends.

"How long has it been?" Troy asked Johnny regarding the deal they made with the original green Mystic Force ranger.

"We still have around five more minutes," Johnny replied back after checking the time on his watch.

"I think we should get going then," Troy said. He then turned to look at Lexi who was knocking the inside of the hour glass. "Why can't we hear what Lexi is saying?"

"The glass must be soundproof. No sound comes out, no sounds goes in," Johnny explained.

"Maybe it's a good thing she's in there then. The Command Centre hasn't been quiet since she came along," Troy replied jokingly, trying to enlighten Johnny's mood.

Troy knew that he was still upset over what happened and he was blaming himself for it. Troy had tried tons of things to tell Johnny that it was not his fault but all Johnny responded was a shrug and a sad look. "Johnny, stop kicking yourself over this. They'll be fine."

Johnny avoided eye contact with Troy. "Let's just go," he replied back.

Troy and Johnny then stepped on their teleporters to teleport themselves to where they promised to meet Xander.

"Be careful rangers!" Navi said.

By the time they arrived, Xander was already there but he was not wearing the same clothes he was wearing before. In fact he was wearing a white and green shirt under a black vest. To top it off, he was wearing a cape. Johnny remembered that the Mystic Force ranger suit also had a cape on it. _Maybe he needed that to feel nostalgic, _Johnny thought. Even in his little get-up, he still looks like he has his pride.

"Alright, we're here. Let's get it started," Troy said to Xander.

"Oh come on mate, what's the rush?" Xander asked with a smirk on his face.

"If you hadn't notice, our friends are under an irreversible magic spell," Johnny replied back.

"Alright then," Xander responded back and then his hands started glowing in green out of the blue. Johnny quickly took cover behind Troy, anticipating for the worst that is to come. He shut his eyes tightly hoping that it was just a bad dream and he would wake up in his house and on his bed. When he opened his eyes, he found that he and Troy were somewhere in the middle of the forest. He shut his eyes and pinched himself, telling himself to wake up but he knew it wasn't a dream. In fact it was his worst nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Faith in Me

**UPDATED (17/12/2012)**

* * *

><p>"What's going on? Where are we? Where's Xander?" Johnny panicked, standing behind Troy and shaking him furiously. Troy instantly pushed Johnny away when he felt that Johnny was hugging a little too close for comfort so he could try to recognize where they were.<p>

Johnny didn't mean to panic but it was second nature to him. At the moment, he was really panicking that he felt that he was about to pee in his pants.

"Surprise, mates!" Dander's voice spoke suddenly. Johnny and Troy looked around the area but he was nowhere to be found. They were still confused about where they were and how they got there.

"Show yourself!" Troy fearlessly shouted. Johnny admired how Troy managed to keep his cool. But Johnny had to wonder if Troy had ever felt fear when fighting as a Power Ranger. Johnny felt fear all the time when he was on the job. He always feared that he would die in the middle of the battle.

Xander then jumped out of nowhere, making Johnny jumped like a cat, "Not so fast mate. In order to get that spell code and grand power, you'll have to catch me first."

"WHAT?" Troy and Johnny said in unison. But Xander had already taken a head start by running off first.

"Come on, Johnny. We can get him," Troy said before starting to follow Xander but Johnny stopped him immediately.

"Wait, let's think about this. Don't you think this is a little too much for a spell code?" Johnny questioned him.

"This is not just for a spell code, Johnny," Troy replied back before starting to chase after Xander. Johnny reluctantly followed closely behind, making sure he's not far behind Troy.

After almost fifteen minutes of running, Johnny wanted to take a minute to breathe but Troy kept on going, refusing Johnny's suggestions to take a break. Johnny wished Troy understood that Johnny wasn't a runner like he was. Johnny even failed Gym Class because he didn't meet any of the requirements for him to pass the class. But ever since becoming a ranger, he had been following Troy and Dylan to the gym to work out to build his stamina for fighting but in the end, he knew he's never going to be as strong as the red and blue pirate.

Frustrated to continue, Johnny pulled Troy's shirt tightly, signaling the red pirate to stop. Troy turned to his friend who was currently huffing and puffing badly.

"Why did you stop us?" Troy questioned him.

"As if you didn't notice, I am tired," Johnny spatted back while panting furiously.

"We can't afford to stop Johnny. Every second counts right now. If we waste any more time, more people might fall victim to Mongol's magic," Troy replied back to him, starting to walk again. Johnny sighed and followed his leader closely behind.

"Well we all can't be as heroic and strong like you are, Troy. Besides, I know that the reason you're doing this is for the grand power so we could get the treasure," Johnny said sarcastically.

Troy stopped at his tracks at the green pirate's last sentence to him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about you rubbing in my face by the fact that I am not as strong or brave as you are. I know I'm not," Johnny answered.

"I have no idea where you're going with this and as for the treasure part, that's not the only thing I've thought about. Sure the treasure is what we want but at the moment, I'm not even thinking about it," Troy told Johnny, honestly.

Johnny sighed heavily and sat down on the ground. He took out his ranger key and stared at it for a moment before speaking. "Why did let me join the Project Pirate? You don't even know me that well but you knew I'm not a strong person. When I tried to refuse, you persuaded me to join anyways."

Troy raised his eyebrow and playfully pushed Johnny head. "Well you did help us fix the controls of the Command Center. I thought I was just doing you a favor," Troy said.

"Doing me a favor? You could have just let me be your tech guy but you didn't. You wanted me to be a ranger even though you saw how disastrous I was during my first mission. I'm not a good fighter like Dylan and Lexi; and I'm not sneaky and quick like Blair. I don't get why you would want me to join you. You could have picked someone else but you picked me to become the green ranger," Johnny responded.

"I picked you because I have faith in you. Plus, a Power Ranger team would not be complete without a genius in the group to put some common sense into us," Troy told him truthfully.

"You have faith in me?" Johnny asked.

"Of course. We're friends. Friends have faith in each other," Troy explained.

"Friends..." Johnny muttered under his breath. "But you guys always made fun of me, especially Lexi."

"Lexi does the same thing to me too. She always calls me stupid and dumb but I usually ignored that because…well I don't really know why but I guess it's her way in showing her friendship towards me," Troy explained.

"But Blair said I was a coward," Johnny added sadly.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that," Troy reasoned with him.

"But…I'm still not as brave as you or Dylan. I can't be a good ranger if I'm scared all the time," Johnny said to him.

"We're all scared too Johnny. We just didn't let our fear get in our way," Troy replied back to him honestly. "Right now, I'm scared that we'll never get to save our friends but since the answer to our problems is to catch Xander, we have to go for it."

Suddenly, Xander appeared right in front of them out of nowhere, scaring Johnny terribly that he let out a girlish scream.

"There you are. I thought the both of you got lost," Xander said.

"No way. We were just taking a little break," Troy replied back.

"Well breaks over. The sun is about to go down and if you want to save your friends, you better come quickly," Xander responded back before jumping away from all them in a magical way.

"How is he doing that?" Johnny asked in awed.

"No time for that. Let's move," Troy told him.

Troy and Johnny followed Xander as he jumped through the forest until they got out of it and arrived somewhere near the ocean. Xander jumped in a great height to the next cliff which was about ten feet away from where they were standing. The only way to get to the other side of the cliff is to either fly or jump.

"This will be the last stop mates. If you manage to jump here without using any of your powers from the ranger keys that you have with you, I will give you the grand power and you will obtain a spell code to break Mongol's magic spell," Xander explained from the other side of the cliff.

"Troy, this is too dangerous," Johnny immediately said.

Troy looked up at the tall tree close by and he saw vines hanging from it. He quickly jumped to grab to vine and got ready to jump to the other side. Johnny quickly stopped his leader from jumping into his possible death.

"WAIT! What do you think you're doing?" Johnny questioned him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Troy asked him back. "You heard the man. We have to get to the other side."

"But it's dangerous," Johnny pointed out.

"No it's not," Troy fought back. "You stay here while I get the grand power from this guy and in case this guy decides to run off again."

"BUT-"

"Relax Johnny. Have a little faith," Troy told him.

_Faith…_Johnny thought about what Troy had told him before. The reason he let Johnny join the Project Pirate is because Troy had faith in him to eventually be a good fighter. Plus, Troy had entrusted the green ranger key with him. If he didn't have faith in him, Troy would have just taken back the ranger key after his first battle with the Zangyack. After careful thinking, Johnny decided to do as Troy said and supported him.

"Alright then," Johnny said to Troy.

Troy took a breather before taking the plunge and swing to the other side of the cliff. Johnny held his breath for his friend and prayed badly that Troy would make it safe. While Troy was swinging, the vine snapped suddenly before Troy could make it to the other side of the cliff. However, Troy managed to grab onto a branch that was at the bottom of the cliff to break his fall. He is however hanging ten stories down.

"TROY!" Johnny shouted for him.

"Johnny, get the spell code!" Troy told him, while hanging.

"What about you?" Johnny asked.

"I'll be fine. Just get it first then come and get me," Troy replied.

"Alright, hang on!" Johnny responded.

"What choice do I have?" Troy questioned him sarcastically.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "You are in no position to be sarcastic right now Troy."

"Just get that spell code!" Troy shouted at him.

Johnny hated this. He was panicking badly and he can't think straight when he's panicking. Johnny tried to tell himself to calm down so he could think of a perfect plan to jump over without falling down.

He turned his head to look at Troy who was still hanging. Johnny managed to notice that the branch was slowly breaking, not being able to carry Troy's weight. If that branch breaks, Troy will die. He quickly stopped and dropped the idea of getting the spell code first to help his friend. Since Xander said he couldn't use any ranger keys, he decided to find other forms of resources to save Troy but there was nothing to use except for a bunch of vines. If only he could use the vines to throw at Troy so he could pull Troy in.

Then he remembered something that Xander said previously. _Do you believe in magic? _Johnny wished he knew what he meant. Being a man of science, he doesn't really believe in magic. Sure he watches Harry Potter and loved it but he never thought that magic really existed. However at a time like this, he'll believe in anything. He closed his eyes and told himself that he believed in magic.

"Johnny! What are you doing?" Troy called out.

Johnny ignored his call and focused on believing in magic while Xander watch from afar. Xander smiled to himself at the current green ranger. When Johnny opened his eyes, nothing happened. He called himself stupid for even depending on magic in the first place. When all fails, Johnny decided to copy what Troy did. Johnny took out his pirate sabre and used the vine to tie it while he threw it at a tree so it would stay. Without hesitation, Johnny took the plunge and started to swing from one cliff to another. He then pulled the vine hardly so his Pirate Saber would be released so that he could grab it with his hand.

However, after all of that, he did not land in front of Xander but instead missed by a foot but he managed hang up at the side of the cliff with one hand while holding on the vine with his sabre with the other. He then swung the vine at Troy.

"Grab on!" Johnny told him.

"Are you nuts?" Troy replied back.

"Just do it!" Johnny yelled back.

Troy did as the green ranger said and grab onto the sabre while still hanging onto the branch.

"Now what?" Troy asked.

"Use the Pirate Saber and make your way up," Johnny explained.

"You know, this may not be your most brilliant idea period," Troy said as he followed Johnny's instructions.

"You got a better idea?" Johnny questioned him. Suddenly he felt someone pulling him up. When he looked, it was Xander.

"You are something, mate," Xander commented while pulling Johnny on top of the cliff with him.

"Thanks," Johnny responded.

"I saw what you did there mate. You wanted to risk your life saving your friend first even though he told you to do otherwise. I also saw how you tried to believe in magic," Xander said.

Johnny blushed, embarrassed over what Xander saw him doing. He couldn't believe that Xander saw him desperately trying to believe in magic to try to save Troy. "That didn't exactly turn out the way I was hoping to," Johnny replied.

"That's not the way I see it," Xander responded. "Anyone could believe in magic but it takes a chosen one to truly deserves the magic they are given. Having magic isn't your fate and there's nothing wrong with that. What's important is that you accept your fate being a ranger. You do accept it right?"

Johnny at first didn't understand what Xander was trying to tell him. He understands everything but this he doesn't. But he did understand the last part about accepting his fate being a ranger. He took out his green ranger key and stared at it. He was chosen by Troy to become the green pirate.

"I also happen to hear your conversation earlier about you being a scared. Troy is right. It's alright being scared. Even heroes get scared but the only way to deal with it is to overcome it and courage was evident when you risked your life to save your friend. Also, by having faith in each other, you have officially earned the Mystic Force grand power," Xander told him.

"Really?" Johnny asked, surprised by the sudden decision.

"Yup. Your spell code should be activated when you morph using my ranger key," Xander answered. "Alright then, mate. I'll see around then."

"Wait, you gave up all your powers during the Legendary War last year. How are you still able to use magic?" Johnny asked him.

Xander smiled before he answered, "I guess some magic still lies beneath me. Like I said, only the chosen ones truly deserve to use magic."

Xander then disappeared leaving Johnny behind. Troy arrived later after climbing the cliff by himself and handed Johnny back his Pirate Saber.

"Where's Xander?" Troy asked him.

"Forget about him. Plus, we got access to the spell code and the grand power already," Johnny replied.

Suddenly, both their mobirates rang.

"Rangers, Commander Mongul have been detected," Navi informed them.

"We're on our way," Troy replied.

"Alright, let's go," Johnny said.

"By the way, good job," Troy complimented.

"Thanks," Johnny replied. They shared knowing looks before teleporting to where Commander Mongul was detected.

When they got to the scene of the crime, Commander Mongul had already trapped innocent civilians in his magic tricks just like what he did previously. This time, he came along with the Goumins to back him up. When the Goumins spotted Troy and Johnny, they quickly ran towards them and started to attack the two pirates.

"Johnny, I'll distract the Goumins. You use the spell code to break the magic spell," Troy instructed Johnny.

"Right," Johnny responded as they both took out their respective ranger keys.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

While Troy went in to fight the Goumins, Johnny stayed behind and took out the green Mystic Force ranger key and morphed one more time. After morphing, he took out the mystic morphers and thankfully, the new spell code was accessible. Johnny pressed the buttons and held it up to the sky. Soon, everyone around them turned back to normal and was no longer under Commander Mongol's magic spell.

"I did it!" Johnny cheered.

"How dare you reverse my spell? No matter, I can just turn them all back," Commander Mongul said and he started to pull out his staff to recite his magic again but Troy shot it out of his hand by using his gun blaster thus destroying it. "My magic staff!" Commander Mongul cried out.

"Game's over, Mongul," Troy declared.

"It's not over until I say it is. Besides, I still have some magic left in me," Commander Mongul replied, while he summoned all the magic he has in his body to attack Troy and Johnny. When he shot his fire at the two rangers, three people jumped out suddenly and blocked the magic from the two rangers and retaliated back at the action commander.

Troy and Johnny looked up to see that Dylan, Lexi and Blair were in front of them in their ranger suits.

"You guys are back to normal!" Johnny greeted his friends.

"Of course. No cage can hold me," Dylan replied.

"Navi explained everything to us. Very good job Johnny," Blair complimented.

"It was nice to hear that you had the guts to jump from a cliff to another. I wished I was there to witness it," Lexi said, putting her elbow on Johnny's shoulder.

"Oh shucks guys. It was nothing," Johnny replied modestly.

"Come on guys, let's use these," Troy said, taking out his red mystic force ranger key. The others followed and took their respective ranger keys.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"Just because you rangers had on new suits don't mean you're better than me," Commander Mongul said.

"Dude, I think it does," Johnny replied back.

"Let's get rid of this guy once and for all," Troy declared.

Everyone nodded and took out their Magi Staffs.

"Magi Staff, Axe Mode!" Johnny called out and his staff turns into an axe. He then uses the staff and strikes it into the ground sending shockwaves and fissures to Commander Mongul, making him jump high up.

While up in the sky, Lexi used her staff as yellow mystic ranger to send fire bolts of electricity to Commander Mongul, "Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode!"

Commander Mongul then landed in the nearby fountain where Dylan was already waiting for his arrival.

"Magi Staff, water power," he called out as he made the fountain water stop and then made it shot out at Commander Mongul where he was once again thrown in the air and landed in front of Blair and Troy.

"Magi Staff, fire power!" Troy called out and fire started shooting out from his magic staff.

Blair then stepped forward and used her Magi Staff last, "Magi Staff, wind power!" Big butterfly-like wings appeared from her back making Troy's fire strong enough to reach Commander Mongul.

"And for the finale, Magi Staff, sword mode!" Troy called out again as his staff turned into a sword and he attacked Commander Mongul quickly.

After he was done, he stood in the middle of his teammates where they were checking if Commander Mongul is dead already or not. Unfortunately for them, he wasn't dead yet.

"Why must they be so persistent?" Lexi asked sarcastically.

"Hey, since Johnny has been doing some of the heavy work so far, let's celebrate by using green ranger keys," Blair said as she took out a green Time Force ranger key.

"Fine by me," Dylan responded and took out a green Zeo ranger key.

"Same here," Lexi added taking out a green SPD ranger key.

"Let's rock it," Troy said taking out a green Ninja Storm samurai ranger key.

"Thanks you guys," Johnny said deciding to remain as green Mystic Force ranger while his friends morph.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"Zeo ranger four, green!" Dylan called out.

"Time Force green!" Blair called out.

"Green Samurai power!" Troy called out.

"SPD green!" Lexi called out.

Commander Mongul who is already badly wounded was confused by the sudden change in color. "Why am I seeing all green?" he asked everything.

"Don't worry, this isn't an illusion so it's going to hurt a lot," Johnny said. "Let's go guys!

"Deltamax Striker Green!" Lexi called out.

"Chrono Blaster!" Blair called out and both of the girls aimed and shoot at Commander Mongul.

Dylan then jumped to attack Commander Mongul in person and calling out, "Power Weapon, Green Power Hatchets!" His took out an axe-like weapon and acted as distraction so Troy and Johnny could come up next.

Johnny then activated the Mystic Legend Armor in his Mystic Force suit and held onto a new staff.

"Samurai saber!" Troy called out.

"You're going to regret to mess with us today Mongul," Johnny said to the action commander. "See if you like the taste of your own magic medicine!"

Troy sword fought with Commander Mongul while Johnny used his staff to bring out all the magic he could use at him. After using all the magic he has, all the rangers morphed down into their pirate ranger suits and witness as Commander Mongul was defeated and blew up.

"Nice job, Johnny," Troy said.

Before Johnny could reply, the team realized that the ground was suddenly shaking.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Blair said.

She was right. When they looked up, Commander Mongul was turned into a giant.

"Troy, summon the Megazords," Johnny told the red pirate.

"Way ahead of you," Troy replied, pressing some numbers on his mobirate to summon their Megazords.

When their Megazord arrived, they hopped on board in their respective zords and combined their Megazords to form the Super Pirate Megazord.

"Alright guys, let's make this quick because I'm starving," Lexi said.

"How could you think about food at a time like this?" Johnny asked her.

"Guys, we need to focus," Dylan reminded the both of them.

"Let's get rid of this guy for good," Troy declared. Suddenly, all of their belt buckles started to glow and Mystic Force ranger keys revealed itself and started to glow.

"The keys are glowing!" Blair said excitedly.

"Let's go guys," Troy said and all of them inserted their ranger keys inside the key hole of their controls.

When it was activated, a dragon revealed itself from inside the Megazord and it flew out, releasing fire at Commander Mongul. The dragon then flew around Commander Mongul while releasing some sort of magic energy from the sky and thus finally defeating the action commander. After the success, the dragon came back to the Megazord.

"We did it!" Lexi cheered.

"Wrong, Johnny did it," Dylan corrected him.

"Come on guys, it was a team effort. I couldn't have done it without you guys," Johnny responded to his friends.

"You're very heroic today Johnny. I'm sorry for calling you a coward," Blair apologized.

"I know you didn't mean it like that Blair," Johnny replied back at the pink pirate. "We're friends; I guess a joke from time to time is alright."

"Now that this is settled, let's go grab somewhere," Lexi said.

"Let's go to that new place that just opened down at Luminy Street. The theme of the restaurant is Egyptian," Johnny suggested.

"Oh I don't know about that. After being wrapped up like a mummy, I think I should stay away from anything like that. Besides, I think after all of that, I'm claustrophobic now," Blair said.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the pink pirate but they understood her situation. Out of all of them, Blair did have it worst by Commander Mongul. Johnny can't imagine being trapped in a small place and being tied up. He'd be traumatized.

"Fine then let's just head to Galaxy Paradise. My treat," Johnny suggested again.

"I'm ok with it," Dylan said.

"Me too," Blair added.

"You know I can't turn away free food," Lexi said.

Johnny beamed at his friends. He felt so lucky to have friends like them. Most of all, he was glad that they did not give up on him even though he was about to give up himself. They support each other but most importantly, they have faith in one another.

Outside, Xander was standing on top of a tall building overlooking the Megazord. He had seen how they used the Mystic Dragon in the battle and he was proud of Johnny growing out of his comfort zone. When he was told to come meet the new team of Power Rangers, he was reluctant at first but in the end, he was glad he caved in. It was nice meeting new people who are trying their best to save the Earth from evil like every other Power Ranger team.

When Xander was told he was going to meet a group of pirates who needed their grand power to help them find the greatest treasure of the universe, he thought that the group would only care about the treasure but they proved him wrong. They wanted more than treasure. They wanted to make the Earth a better place. Xander has faith in the pirates though they are not magical, their courage and determination are the best magic they could have.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter will be the introduction to the silver ranger. Any ideas of how it would go?**


	14. Cold Shoulder

**UPDATED (17/12/2012)**

**Ok, I know most of you want me to introduce the new ranger but I decided I should at least have individual storylines for each character first. Also, they have not even gotten a single grand power from the Power Rangers team on Earth so I want to get that started first.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dylan walked arrived in school alone and was not in the mood for anything. As he walked through the hallways, he ignored everyone and even hitting some students on the shoulder. One of those students is Johnny who was by his locker. Dylan's locker was three lockers away from him and he was more than confused over what had happened to his friend.<p>

"Dylan, what's up? Did anything happen?" Johnny asked politely.

Dylan continued to take his books out for class and slammed the door before he answered Johnny, "I don't want to talk about it."

He then walked away, probably to homeroom Johnny assumed. Johnny wondered what was wrong with him. Dylan seemed normal yesterday. Well it's hard to tell whether Dylan was normal or not.

Johnny closed his locker and tried to find at least one of his friends to explained what just happened. Luckily, he saw Troy with Blair and Lexi by Lexi's locker.

"Hey guys, what's the deal with Dylan? I talked to him and he gave me a cold shoulder treatment," Johnny asked.

"Dylan, cold shoulder? What else is new?" Lexi commented sarcastically.

"I think I know why," Troy said. "He just found out that his brother who was in the army has been missing for months already and the army just let his family know now," he explained.

"Oh my gosh, that must be hard to hear," was all Blair could say as she felt sorry for her friend.

"I found out when I went to his house last night. He was at the backyard where he and his brother used to play when they were little kids," Troy continued.

"That's awful. It seems like he's taking it really bad," Johnny commented.

"Who wouldn't be taking it bad? Hearing your brother missing for months and them only told you recently. I would go nuts," Lexi said.

"For the meantime, we should just support Dylan through this," Troy told them before they head for homeroom.

The day went by slowly for the rangers. Dylan hasn't spoken a single word to any of them. However he did sit with them during lunch but still no word out of him. Lexi even tried tricking him into talking but it didn't work. He just ignored them. All of them started to worry about him but didn't do anything at first much to Blair's dismay. She wanted to help Dylan through this but Troy didn't allow it, saying that Dylan should be able to handle himself.

When school ended that day, Troy, Johnny, Lexi and Blair decided to wait for Dylan by his locker to ask if he wanted to hang out. Thankfully, Dylan did come to his locker.

"Yo!" Troy greeted him but Dylan didn't even look at him.

"So do you want to hang out later? We thought we could grab a bite of pizza at Pizza Tower," Blair asked him.

"I'm not hungry," Dylan stated.

The rangers exchanged helpless looks to one another. Troy then stepped forward, "Come on, we're just trying to get your mind off what happened," Troy offered.

"Well I don't need your help," Dylan retorted back.

Suddenly, their mobirates rang. Even Dylan automatically took his out. They all checked that it was from Navi and decided to go to an empty classroom to answer the call.

"What's up Navi?" Troy asked as all of them answered the call.

"Come to the command Center immediately!" Navi replied.

"We'll be there," Johnny replied back. The rangers then turned to face Dylan, as if asking if he was coming along.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Dylan said as he took out his teleporter wristband and clicked it. The others soon followed seconds later.

When they arrived, Navi was already flying in circles, much to the rangers' confusion.

"Navi, what's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Well I was sleeping earlier and I had a prediction," Navi replied, still flying out of control.

"You sleep?" Lexi asked while imagining robots sleeping. _Do they sleep like humans?_

"So what's the prediction?" Blair asked.

"Your bond will be tested from a samurai...that is all!" Navi answered.

"A samurai? Does it even exist here in America?" Lexi questioned.

"As usual, Navi's predictions are hard to understand. We should probably get someone who knows about a lot Power Rangers so it would be a lot easier for us," Blair commented.

"Let's walk around town and see if we can find a samurai," Johnny suggested.

"Did you just hear yourself? How are we supposed to find a samurai? It's not like there's a samurai convention in town," Lexi pointed out.

"Well if Navi gave the prophecy, it must be true. Which means this samurai would most likely be looking for us as well," Dylan said out of the blue.

"In that case, we'll go with Johnny's plan," Troy concluded and the rest agreed with their leader.

The rangers walked around town together in search of a person who could possibly be samurai. They went to every place they could think of but it was quite useless. It would be much easier if they knew who exactly they were looking for. The prophecy Navi gave was no good.

Knowing that the search would probably take a while, Troy thought that they all could use a little break and gets some ice-cream while at the same time try to cheer Dylan up.

While Troy, Johnny and Lexi went to buy their ice-creams, Blair stayed with Dylan who was still so silent. She decided to try to cheer her friend up.

"Do you think we'll get to find the samurai?" Blair asked Dylan, trying to start up a conversation.

"Who knows," was all Dylan replied. The conversation between them turned very cold.

"I'm really sorry about what happened…about your brother," Blair said.

"Why? It's not like it's your fault," he replied.

"It's ok to be sad Dylan but moping is not a good way to forget about it. Trust me, I know," Blair told him softly.

Dylan turned to the pink pirate, "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

Blair smiled a little when she realized she was making a real conversation with her friend, "I lost my mother last year. Like you, I dealt with it really hard and I was really sad and depressed –"

Dylan then stood up suddenly and looked furiously at Blair, "I'm not sad or depressed!" he shouted at her.

"Then why are acting like you do?" Blair questioned him challengingly.

"I'm angry! I'm angry that my brother has been missing for six months and they didn't report it immediately. I'm angry that my brother went to join the army in the first place! I'm angry that he left home just to join the army just because he didn't get into college! I'm angry that I could possibly lose my brother for good!" Dylan yelled at her loud enough for Troy, Lexi and Johnny to hear. The three of them remained where they were behind Dylan and kept quiet.

Blair also remained quiet. This was the first time Dylan yelled. She didn't expect Dylan to react like he did. It seems to her that Dylan has been holding it in for a long time.

"I'm also angry that now my mother cries every time she looks his pictures framed at the living room. She didn't even manage to wake up and make me breakfast like she always does in the morning. My dad couldn't even get her out of bed. I can see my dad's eyes are swollen from crying the night before and I don't know what to do about it," he continued.

Even Blair could imagine his sadness at home. She touched Dylan's shoulders with both her hands so he would face her. "You'll get through this," she encouraged. "Dylan since you know your parents are sad, _you_ shouldn't be. You should be the strong one in your family."

Dylan remained silent as Troy stepped forward, "You look up to your brother right?" he asked and Dylan nodded.

"So, imagine how he will handle this situation if it was reversed with you. If you were the one missing, would you want your family to be sad all the time or have your brother be strong for your family?" Troy questioned him.

Dylan scoffed and looked away, "You guys should just mind your own business. I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me."

Suddenly, a person walked up to them stopped right in front of the rangers. He was tall and had short light brown hair. He was wearing a red shirt under a black jacket with dark wash jeans.

"Can we help you?" Lexi asked the mysterious man.

"You're the pirate team that has a hold of all the powers of the past Power Rangers right?" the guy questioned them.

Troy stepped forward and took charge, "Why does it matter to you?"

"I'm Jayden, the red Samurai ranger," he answered.

Johnny opened his eyes wide, "He's the samurai that we've been looking for!"

Lexi then stood in front of Troy happily, "Are you going to give us your grand power now?"

"That is unlikely," Jayden answered them.

"Why?" Blair asked.

"I want my ranger key back, including the rest of my team's ranger keys," Jayden stated, surprising the pirates except for Troy.

"And what makes you think we'll be willing to give it to you just like that?" Troy questioned him.

Jayden then took out his sword from practically out of nowhere and held it in front of Troy's face. It didn't take long for them to realize that Jayden is willing to fight for the ranger keys. The rest of the pirates stood aside to watch the fight while they watch Troy and Jayden go head to head. Troy took out his sabre and fought evenly with Jayden. It's hard to say who would win this battle.

By watching the battle, Dylan couldn't help but reminisce a part of his childhood where Troy came to his house to play sword fight with him and his older brother, Peter. Troy and Dylan would always take turns to challenge Peter. Troy was always the competitive one so he would continue to battle Peter until he won against Peter. Even back then, Peter had the skills of a fighter. He even took some tips from Peter so that he could beat Troy.

Suddenly there was a scream of a group of people close by. Both Troy and Jayden stopped fighting.

"We'll continue this later," Jayden stated as he ran to the source of the chaos with the pirates following closely behind.

When they arrived at the scene, they couldn't believe what they are seeing. It was not one Zangyack, but a group of them together with the Goumins and Sugomins. One Zangyack stood out from the rest. He was not as big as the other Zangyack monsters but he was wearing a white coat and had a weird shaped head. The group of Zangyack stopped as soon as they saw the Pirates stood in front of them. Jayden helped to get the crowd leave safely before hiding close by to see what was going on.

"That's far enough Zangyack!" Troy shouted at them.

"So you're the pirates that have been ruining all my plans," the white one said.

"And you're the one who's always have us clean up the mess that you created in the first place," Lexi responded sarcastically.

"How dare you say that to me! Don't you know who I am? I am Emperor Walz Gill of the Zangyack Empire and I will not tolerate such nonsense and disrespect from a group of meddling teenagers like you," Walz Gill said. "I decided to step foot on Earth to announce my takeover first hand and make sure nothing will stand in my way."

"Shut up alien breath," Lexi responded.

"This is our planet and we won't let anyone like you take over," Blair stated.

"People like you don't have the right to take over the Earth," Johnny added.

"In case you forgot, your Empire failed to take over Earth last year. What makes you so sure that you'll be able to take over so easily now?" Troy questioned.

Walz Gill practically growled at Troy's comment and turned to the Zangyack beside him who has a metal armor for a body, "Barizorg, you can take over from here," he commanded. "Bring them back to me at once, dead or alive –"

Before Walz Gill could continue, Troy took out his Pirate Blaster and shot Walz Gill's arm.

"Nice shot," Lexi commented.

"Is he bleeding blue?" Johnny asked as he watched the Emperor cry over his bleeding arm to his army.

"Let's just get this over with," Troy said as he signaled for all of them to take out their morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

As soon as they morph, they took out their gun blasters to shoot at the Zangyack army before charging to them to fight. Barizorg manage to block the shots aimed for his Emperor successfully. Troy and Dylan then tried to attack Barizorg. Barizorg managed to retaliate all the attacks with his sword.

"So, you're the Zangyack's monster of the week huh?" Troy asked sarcastically while he and Dylan hold onto Barizorg's sword.

"I will not be easily defeated by a group of wanted pirates," Barizorg stated.

"Don't be so full of yourself," Dylan said before Lexi, Johnny and Blair attacked Barizorg from behind. Unfortunately for them, Barizorg had a quick sense and quickly shot the three rangers and attacked Troy and Dylan with his sword with his free hand. Barizorg then took his Emperor and retreated somewhere else while he called the Goumins to keep the rangers busy.

"Are you guys ok?" Troy asked his team.

"Yeah," all of them answered.

Troy turned to Dylan, who didn't look as badly injured as the rest, "Dylan, you get Barizorg while we clean up the Goumins here," he ordered.

Dylan nodded to his command and jumped above the Goumins and ran after Walz Gill and Barizorg.

"STOP!" Dylan shouted at them.

"Pesky pirate," Walz Gill commented. "Barizorg, take care of him."

"Yes boss," Barizorg responded and went after Dylan with his weapon.

During their fight, Dylan couldn't help but feel the sense of déjà vu with Barizorg's fighting skills. It was so familiar that Dylan could easily predict his next move. He pushed the thought to the side and told himself to just focus on the mission. He thought perhaps he had a dream about this fight or something.

Suddenly, Barizorg had enough and used his gun laser to shoot at Dylan, causing him to be flown away. Dylan tried his best to get up. When he looked up, he saw Barizorg activating his sword into full power and started to use a sword technique. Dylan could fell his heart stopped beating. Now he knows why he knows all of Barizorg's move.

Before Dylan could do anything, Barizorg has already fired his sword at Dylan thus causing him to injure himself and de-morph on the spot. Blood started to form at him shoulder where Barizorg had hit him. Through the pain, Dylan tried to manage to call him, "Peter?"

"Peter? I don't know this Peter you speak of," Barizorg told him.

Walz Gill then stepped forward, "Ah, I see you recognize his fighting technique. I guess I should tell you now. Before I came to this planet, I already had a master plan to take over but I realized that I need someone to be my very own bodyguard. Someone strong and loyal with an undefeatable fighting skill. I searched the entire galaxy and I saw a guy who was helping to protect the Earth during my Empire's first invasion. Sure he was a pain in the neck at first but he had the skills I wanted. I decided to sent my men to find this guy and bring him back to my Empire. I let my scientist turn him into a cyborg fighting machine."

"No…it can't be," Dylan said as he slowly stood up.

"He has no memory of being a human whatsoever but he still has the strong skills to be a soldier," Walz Gill continued explaining. "Barizorg, why don't you show him that sword technique again?"

"Yes boss," Barizorg answered and he repeated the previous move. Dylan knows that if he didn't morph, he would not survive the attack. But he was still in shock over what happened.

When Troy and the rest of the rangers finished getting rid of the Goumins, Troy saw Barizorg was about to attack Dylan. At first he didn't understand why Dylan would just continue to stand there and not do anything like taking out a ranger key. As soon as Barizorg fired his sword, Troy ran in front of Dylan to block the shot himself. The attack hit Troy's back, causing him to de-morph and collapsed in front of Dylan.

Lexi, Blair and Johnny, upon witnessing it decided to quickly attack Barizorg at the same time. They manage to shoot at his sword which flew away from his hands. Barizorg started to get angry but Walz Gill told him to retreat to the space ship.

"I hate it when they get away!" Lexi complained.

Blair quickly de-morph and ran towards where Dylan and holding Troy who had collapsed from the attack. All of them could see the blood coming out of his back and Troy had since then lost consciousness.

"Is he going to be ok?" Blair asked, reaching at the verge of tears upon seeing her friend injured.

Jayden then stepped forward, "Maybe we should bring him to your lair. I can help wound him for you guys," Jayden offered.

"But you were just fighting with us for the ranger keys," Johnny pointed out.

"We can settle that later. For now, your leader needs some treatment," Jayden said as he helped Dylan carry Troy.

Blair and Johnny turned to Lexi for her opinion on that. Lexi knew she didn't have time to have second thoughts. This guy clearly wants to help and Dylan wasn't saying much. She nodded in approval and they all teleported to the Command Centre.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! Ok, I just want to say I'm going to be a bit busy for the next few weeks so I might not be able to update as much as i could. So hang in there.<strong>

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. The Pirate Bond

**UPDATED! (17/12/2012)**

Moments later, the Pirates and Jayden were all at the command center where they had placed Troy on the bed. Like he promised, Jayden helped to wound Troy using some sort of special medicine he has with him to get rid of the pain quickly.

When asked where he got it, he just said that it was something he learnt from an old friend. On the other side of the command center, Lexi helped Dylan with his injuries by putting bandages.

"He should be fine when he wakes up," Jayden told Johnny and Blair.

"Thanks for your help," Johnny replied.

Blair sighed in relief that their friends are going to be ok. She walked to Troy's bedside and looked at the blood covered bandages around his body. "That was some attack," she commented.

Lexi walked up to them as soon as she finished helping Dylan and scoffed, "He's not that tough," she said, trying to be the positive one in the group. She then turned to Dylan for support, "Right Dylan?"

Dylan only remained silent and stared into space. "Hello? Did you get a head concussion too?" Lexi asked him.

"Back off Lexi. He's just in shock over what happened," Johnny told her.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you move away or attack as soon as Barizorg was going for the second hit?" Lexi asked Dylan again.

"I'm sorry, ok. I guess I wasn't thinking," Dylan replied harshly. Everyone stared at him as he began to stand up.

"Then what were you thinking then?" Lexi questioned him with her hands on her hips.

Dylan first buried his face into his hands in order to stop the tears forming in his eyes. He knew he had to tell them sooner or later. Not telling them would just create more trouble. "Barizorg…" he began.

"What about him?" Johnny asked, not knowing what he actually meant.

"The Zangyack Emperor kidnapped my brother and turned him into Barizorg," he finally answered.

Lexi's, Johnny's and Blair's eyes widened in shock. They couldn't believe what came out of their friend's mouth.

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked his friend. He just couldn't see it happening.

"The Emperor told me himself. He said he saw the way my brother fought during the war last year and he knew he wanted my brother as his top bodyguard. Before he came back to Earth to start an invasion again, he abducted my brother," Dylan answered, chocking through his tears.

"That explains how he disappeared," Blair said softly as she thought about it.

"Well what now?" Johnny asked his friends.

"I'm going after Barizorg alone. I'm going to remind him that he is my brother," Dylan said without hesitation.

Johnny stepped forward in front of Dylan, "But –"

Dylan interrupts him immediately, "I wasn't asking for your permission."

"Let him go," Troy said as he slowly tried to get himself to sit up. Troy manages to overhear the conversation among his friends. Blair helped him to rest his body against hers.

"But what if Barizorg starts a fight and Dylan wasn't as lucky as before?" Lexi debated with Troy.

"Then we'll carry his body back here," Troy concluded. He then turned to Dylan, "Dylan, do you really want to do this?" he asked for reassurance.

"I have to try," Dylan answered him shortly.

"Then go," Troy stated.

"Wait a minute, how is he going to find Barizorg in the first place. For all we know he'll never come back," Johnny debated.

"He'll be back," Blair said as soon as she remembered something. "Remember when we shot his sword out of his hand and it flew away? My best bet is that he'll come back to get it back," she continued.

Johnny sighed in defeat. He knew there was no chance of stopping Dylan. He's the kind of person who wants to finishes where he left off and as a friend; Johnny should at least support Dylan's decision. "I guess I could try to track down where his sword is," he offered.

"You can't be serious!" Lexi exclaimed but everyone ignored her.

Johnny continued typing away as he tried to track down where Barizorg's sword is. "I found it. It's about five kilometers west from where Barizorg and Walz Gill left us after the attack," Johnny told him and showed it on the screen.

"Alright, teleport me there now," Dylan said as he stepped on his teleporter.

After teleporting Dylan, Lexi began to talk about Dylan's possible death that could happen if Barizorg does in fact killed him.

"I can't believe you let him go like that!" Lexi told the remaining pirates.

Jayden then spoke, "I have to agree with what she said. Why did you guys decide to let him go that easily?" he asked.

Troy smiled smugly, "Dylan and I have been best friends since we were little and we think alike. Once we set our minds into something, it's kind of hard to say no. Even if I didn't allow him to go by himself, he'll find a way to go anyways," he answered.

"Also, as his friends, we need to support him no matter what," Johnny added.

Blair nodded in agreement, "Plus, we trust him."

"I see," Jayden replied them.

He is very impressed how they all have faith in their friend. As for Lexi, Jayden completely understood her concern over her friend. It's only natural. He should know. He remembered how his friends used to worry about him when he made a decision to go out into battle on his own. But in the end, they let him be because they knew that he would make it back eventually.

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Navi started to flying across the room, "Goumins and Sugomins have been detected in the city!" Navi announced.

Johnny and Lexi came to the viewing globe. "That's weird, they don't have a leader with them like they usually do," Lexi pointed out.

"I bet Barizorg sent them out as a distraction so he could find his sword thinking that we wouldn't even think of going after him," Johnny suggested.

"That's too bad for them. We're already one step ahead with Dylan going after him," Lexi replied.

"Oh, so now you support Dylan?" Johnny teased her.

"Shut up! I guess you guys are right. I should put more faith in him. I guess I'm just worried," Lexi admitted.

"We're all worried about him Lexi but for now, we'll just let him be," Blair said as she let go of Troy's arm.

"Let's get going guys," Troy commanded.

"Are you sure you should be going out to fight with your condition?" Jayden asked him.

"He'll be fine," Lexi answered for Troy. "If anything happens to him, we'll just bring his body back here," she continued, using Troy's words.

"Don't get any ideas of stealing your ranger keys," Troy told Jayden.

Jayden raised his eyebrows, "You're not kicking me out of here?" he inquired.

"Of course not. We have to discuss about that grand power you'll be giving us," Troy answered confidently before telling Navi to teleport them to where they were supposed to be.

Jayden smiled to himself. These guys are not like how pirates are supposed to be. In fact, they are better. At that moment, Jayden had already made his decision. He just hoped all of the rangers will survives by the end of the day.

* * *

><p><em>It was a sunny day afternoon and three boys were playing sword fighting at the backyard together, pretending to be the three musketeers since they just finished watching the movie together. Two seven year old boys were having the time of their lives playing with one of the boys' fourteen year old brother. Even with his age, he is not embarrassed to be seen to be playing with a bunch of kids.<em>

_One of the seven year old boys with short blonde hair was very into the game and was determined to defeat all the bad guys to save the princess while the other boy with short brunette hair is starting to give up. The older boy stopped fighting to ask why his little brother was not playing anymore._

"_What's the matter Dylan?" the older boy asked._

"_I'm not good at anything. I'm not good in sports and I'm definitely not good at sword fighting. I'm not good at anything at all," the little boy answered his older brother._

"_Who told you you're not good at anything?" the older boy questioned him furiously, already creating a plan to punch whoever said that to his little brother._

"_It doesn't matter. Why am I not good at everything like you or Troy? Troy is good at everything. He's good in sports and studying," Dylan answered. "Am I stupid?"_

"_You're not stupid, and Troy is not good at everything and neither am I," his older brother stated but it still didn't convince Dylan otherwise. "The only reason people are good at something is because they believed that they are. For example, what do you like to do?"_

_Dylan shrugged first and then gave his answer, "I like to play sword fighting and running."_

"_Then believe that you are good at it and ignore those around you because all that matters in the end is you," his brother answered him._

"_Do you think I can be the best at something?" Dylan asked, still unconvinced but has a little confidence._

"_Of course you can," his brother replied with a reassuring smile. "Hey, want to see something cool?" he asked his little brother._

"_What?"_

"_Come on," he replied while pulling his little brother's arm gently. "Troy! Want to challenge sword fighting with me again?" he called after the blonde haired boy who was pretending to fight off a soldier._

"_You're on!" he said from the top of the playground. He slides down from the slide and immediately got into the game._

"_Watch this Dylan," his older boy said before using his sword that is made out of cardboard to start to battle with Troy. Dylan watched as he promised even though he wasn't sure what he was supposed to watch. But he did watch his older brother intently though. His eyes were following his swift moves and techniques. It was no wonder his older brother always wins playing sword fighting._

_Moments later, Troy's body came in contact with his best friend's older brother's sword, meaning that he has been killed already. Troy started to pout right away, "No fair, Peter! I want a rematch!" Troy whined._

_Peter couldn't help but chuckle at the little boy, "Why don't you and Dylan fight together. I'm tired," he offered._

_Troy was happy with the idea. Even though Dylan is his best friend in the whole wide world, he knew Dylan is easily defeated. As the battle started, Dylan surprised Troy with being good at sword fighting for once. Dylan was actually following all of his older brother's move and not missing any details until he won._

"_Wow, you're awesome!" Troy complimented his best friend._

"_Thanks," Dylan replied._

"_Hey Dylan, let's be superheroes when we grow up," Troy declared suddenly._

"_Really? You want me to be superheroes with you?" Dylan asked in disbelief._

"_Why not? And we can have Peter too. We'll be like Men in Black," Troy answered him._

_Dylan for one was happy with the idea of being heroes with his best friend and his brother. He couldn't wait until the day he grows up to be heroes. Unfortunately for him his life took an unexpected turn during the next few years. In four years' time, his older brother left home to join the army because he didn't get into any college and thought that joining the army is the only solution. Also, during the next four years after that, Dylan lost his best friend during the freshmen year in high school. He had no one to talk to and he had no support from anyone. He felt alone but never admitted it to anyone._

Dylan quickly snapped out of it. He can't believe he just had a flashback about his past. But it can't be help. He couldn't believe how much has changed since that day.

However, something good did happen in his life. He and Troy were friends again and he made three new friends as well. Even though there were times he made harsh remarks to his new friends, they still stuck around and learned to endure him just like how he got used to them.

When Lexi first came into the team, she just couldn't shut up. She was always talking and nagging at them. She was like the mother of the group. Sure he and Lexi had their differences from time to time but in the end, they got over it. As much as he hated to admit it, he and Johnny were kind of the same. They create walls around themselves so they won't have to deal with the social scene at school.

When Johnny joined the team, Dylan's grades did improve thanks to Johnny's tutoring. It's amazing how they became friends quickly at first.

Lastly Blair. Dylan at first wasn't fond of the idea of Blair joining the team. Sure, she was slick with the way she found out their identities as rangers and sure she managed to outsmart them with the ranger key at first but Blair couldn't even hold her Pirate Saber without falling down. Well, he did trained hard and improved. Dylan did got used to smelling her weird perfume. Blair proved that she was in fact a hearty fighter and a good friend. Just thinking about his friends puts a smile on his face. A smile that has been missing for years.

Dylan was teleported right in front of the sword which was planted to the ground. He waited for Barizorg patiently and soon, right as he expected, Barizorg came.

"What are you doing here, blue ranger?" Barizorg questioned him. Dylan did not answer him at first. He wasn't fully prepared what he was going to do to him. All he did was stand in front of the sword, blocking it from Barizorg. "Step aside if you know what's good for you," Barizorg stated.

Dylan then fearlessly stood forward, "Peter please. You have to remember who you are. It's me, Dylan. I'm your little brother," he told Barizorg.

"I told you already blue ranger. I am not this Peter you speak of. I am Barizorg. The Emperor Walz Gill top bodyguard," Barizorg answered him.

"No you're not! You're Peter Affleck. You're my big brother who I looked up to so much. The Zangyack abducted you and turned you into a mindless robot!" Dylan told him again.

"I told you to step aside," Barizorg said before throwing him off.

Dylan landed directly on the ground. He tried to make Peter remember who he really is and it didn't work. He quickly thought of another way to help him remember. He was risky but it has to be done. Dylan took out his morpher and ranger key as Barizorg took out his sword that was planted to the ground.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Barizorg stopped and turned around to see Dylan morphed into his pirate ranger form. "So it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Barizorg declared.

"Looks like I'll have to force you to remember who you really are Peter," he told himself as he took out his weapons to begin fighting Barizorg, using all of the skills Peter had thought him when he was little. Dylan gave all his heart into the battle in order to help his remember to bring back his memory of being human.

After realizing they were equally matched, Barizorg stepped back so they would stop fighting, "You're very good blue pirate. I'll admit that. Unfortunately, I have no mood to deal with you just yet. Perhaps our next battle will be more productive than this. But be warned, I will not go easy on you next time."

With that, Barizorg disappeared in thin air. Dylan couldn't help but kick the ground. He failed. He failed to help Peter remember who he was. This means that this will go on probably forever. He would have to kill Barizorg eventually but killing Barizorg means killing his brother. Unless, he finds a way to turn him back to human form. Yes, that was it. He couldn't give up. His brother wouldn't want him to.

Suddenly, his mobirate rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Dylan! The others need your help immediately," Navi told him over the phone.

"I'm on my way," Dylan replied as started to make his way but stopped when he saw a familiar person. It was Jayden.

"What are you doing here?" Dylan asked him.

"Your friends showed me something useful," Jayden answered simply and then continued. "They showed me how they believed in you when you decided to go out to battle on your own. It shows true courage and integrity in your side too. But most importantly, it shows how close your bond is with one another. In fact, your bond is as similar as a samurai."

"And your point is?" Dylan inquired.

"You pirates have shown me that you are worthy of the Power Rangers Samurai's grand power," Jayden answered.

"We showed you that we deserved your grand power with our friendship? Sounds cheesy," Dylan commented.

Jayden smiled amusingly, "Just remember how important a bond is within a team. It helps a lot."

"Noted," Dylan replied and started to walk away but Jayden stopped him to give him something that was wrapped with a small blanket.

"This is a disc. Use our ranger keys and activate it using the spin sword," Jayden explained.

"Thanks," Dylan replied shortly. "But are you sure you want to trust your grand powers to a group of pirates?"

Jayden smiled, "I'm sure."

With that, Dylan ran to help his friends out.

* * *

><p>The Goumins and Sugomins were piling up on and on to fight with the pirate rangers. Anyone could easily tell that the pirates were outnumbered and may not make it out alive but by using the set of ranger keys, they manage to decrease the amount of the Zangyack foot soldiers bit by bit. However, the rangers slowly got tired and were now surrounded.<p>

"There's too many of them," Blair said.

"But we can't give up. We'll need to hold them off until Dylan comes back," Troy told them.

"No problem. I can still go for another round," Lexi responded.

The Sugomins were about to fire the energy balls at the Pirates but they were shot before they could fire. The Pirates turned around and saw Dylan in his ranger suit.

"Dylan, did you do it?" Blair asked regarding Dylan's brother.

"Let's just say it wasn't successful but I'm not going to give up," Dylan answered. "Sorry I kept you guys waiting."

"It was no big deal," Lexi replied.

"I was just warming up," Johnny added.

"Let's get this over with," Dylan told them as he took out a blue samurai ranger key.

The others nodded and took out theirs. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Seconds later, they all changed into the Power Rangers Samurai. While the others went into battle, Dylan took out the little present he got from Jayden and started using his spin sword. When it was activated, two swords appeared.

"This is more like it," he said to himself and went into battle while the rest activated their samurai weapons such as the Fire Smasher, Forest Spear, Earth Slicer and Sky Fan.

After getting rid of all the Sugomins, all that's left is the Goumins. The ranger morphed down into their pirate forms and then took out their own weapons while activating it to full power and thus defeating all the Goumins. The Pirates celebrated their victory after that.

"Finally, they're gone," Lexi commented.

Suddenly, their entire belt buckle started glowing. They pressed the top button to reveal the Samurai ranger keys were glowing.

"I don't believe it, Jayden gave us the Samurai's grand power," Blair said.

"But why?" Johnny wondered.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Dylan told them.

"You know something, don't you?" Lexi questioned suspiciously.

Dylan decided to ignore her and turn to Troy, "By the way Troy, I think I'm going to pass that meeting with that college scout you arranged."

"But what about the scholarship?" Troy asked him.

"I'll get it my way somehow," Dylan replied.

"Are you sure you won't regret it?" Troy asked again.

"I'm sure," Dylan assured him while fist pumping him.

Lexi, Johnny and Blair on the other were practically thrown out of the loop. They had no idea what those two were talking about. Why are they talking about a scholarship?

"What are you guys talking about?" Lexi asked them.

"Nothing," Dylan and Troy answered at the same time, smiling at each other and slowly started to walk away.

The three looked at each other again trying to get what they were talking about until they all finally came to a conclusion.

"YOU OFFERED DYLAN A SCHOLARSHIP?" both Lexi and Johnny exclaimed. Lexi then began her usual nagging but this time Johnny joined in as well after they finally told them the story of how Dylan decided to join Project Pirate.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**Also, I will post the next chapter most probably next week. Which character do you want me to focus on next? Johnny, Lexi or Blair because I already have an idea of what story to do for them.**

**Vote which character you want and please review!**


	16. Friends

**Warning: This chapter does not contain any ranger stuff. This is just a filler chapter explaining how Blair gets kicks out of her clique and cheer squad. This chapter is also Troy and Blair centric.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Oakville Heights High School was abuzz with news that Monday morning. Everyone had gathered in front of the school waiting for the huge announcement to be announced. All of the students were texted by the Glossy Posse to assemble.<p>

Troy arrived to school ignoring the fact the students were all crowded around the front school fountain. He saw Dylan and Johnny at a bench at the corner and walked his way there.

"Hey what's going on here?" Troy asked them.

"Glossy Posse," Dylan replied. "They texted everyone to come to school for a _huge_ announcement. Whatever that is."

"This got to be good," Troy said as he took a seat.

Soon, the Glossy Posse arrived and the students leave a path for them to walk. But something was not right. There were only four members of the Glossy Posse instead of five.

"Hey, where's Blair? Should she be involved in this?" Johnny asked his friends. They just simply shrug off.

One of the Glossy Posse members, Jennifer grabbed a megaphone from one of her helpers and started to speak.

"Thank you everyone who had gathered on this fine morning. I really appreciate all of your cooperation," she started. "Yesterday, the Glossy Posse and the cheerleading team made a tough decision."

"Isn't Blair part the cheerleading team?" Troy inquired to his buddies. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Jennifer continued talking, "Due to outstanding amount of votes, we have all decided that our leader for both groups, Blair Reynolds, should step down of her position and terminated for good."

"Terminated? As in, she got kicked out?" Johnny wondered.

"I knew they were up to no good," Dylan said.

As soon as all of them dismissed, Lexi walked through the crowd and to her friends. "Have you guys seen where Blair is?" she asked. The three guys shook their heads.

The Glossy Posse then walked towards the group of friends. "She's probably at home crying her eyes out. _Poor wittle Blair_. That is just so sad," Jennifer said with a fake tone in her voice.

Lexi turned around and looked at Jennifer straight in the eyes, "Why did you kick her out?" she questioned.

"Like she said, it was by an outstanding amount of votes," Gwen helped her friend out.

"You did it on purpose," Lexi replied.

"We didn't do anything. If anyone is to blame here, it's because of the four of you. She got herself involved in your little loser group and now she decided that hanging out with you freaks is more important than the Glossy Posse and the cheer squad," Jennifer responded.

"But don't feel bad, our lost is your gain. We've been meaning to do this for a long time and you guys just helped us in the process," Annie added.

"You planned this?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

Jennifer nodded in respond, "We just used her for her popularity. But since we already got what we want, we don't need her anymore. She's nothing but useless little trench."

Troy started to feel angry. If she wasn't a girl, Troy would have punched her right away. The Glossy Posse dismissed themselves and their last member, Lisa gave the four a sympathetic look.

"We have to find Blair," Johnny said.

"She's probably at home," Lexi suggested.

"Wait why should we find Blair?" Dylan inquired.

"She's our friend and maybe it is our fault," Lexi replied.

"Well she did voluntarily join the team," Dylan pointed out.

"You know what, I'll go to her house," Troy said as he head towards his car.

"But what about school?" Johnny told him but Troy chose to ignore him. "He is unbelievable."

"Well that is Troy for you. He doesn't really think things through. He just does it first and then regret later," Dylan said as he remembered all the things Troy did when they were growing up together.

* * *

><p>Blair sat on her bed with her laptop in front of her, still in her pyjamas. She decided that she didn't want to come to school today after what happened between her and the Glossy Posse the night before. She couldn't believe it. They kicked her out. How is she going to face them in school now?<p>

She had her little dog beside her, Beanie, who was sleeping soundly. Blair had gotten Beanie a few months ago as a present from her dad. She had admired little Beanie ever since.

Suddenly, Blair heard a knock on her balcony door. She also saw a shadow behind it. She could tell it was a guy. _Could it be a robber? _ Blair got up and walked towards the balcony door slowly while holding a pillow with her. She opened the door and started hitting the guy with her pillow.

"WAIT! STOP, Blair it's just me!" Blair stopped when she recognized the voice.

"Troy? What are you doing here? I thought you were a thief," Blair said to him.

"Oh right because all thieves knock on the door before they trespass," Troy replied to her sarcastically.

"So what are you doing here? Should you be in school?" she asked him.

"Shouldn't you?" Troy asked her back. As he was about to enter her room, Blair blocked his way. "Aren't you going to let me inside your room?"

"My dad says boys aren't allowed in my room," Blair told him.

"Come on, I'm your friend. We're not going to do anything. Well unless you want to," Troy said to her playfully.

Blair pushed him out and they both stood on her balcony. "Something happened and I'm embarrassed to come to school."

"The Glossy Posse kicked you out didn't they?" Troy said.

Blair turned to him, "How did you know you that?" she asked him.

"They made a big announcement about it at school this morning. They even texted everyone last night to come to school just to hear the announcement," Troy told her.

"No freaking way!" Blair said as she checked her Twitterfeed for the latest updates. Everyone in her school was talking about it. Everyone knew! "They did this to me on purpose!"

"They also said they were using you," Troy added as he stood by the balcony doors.

Blair scoffed, "I know that already."

"Then why did you continue to be friends with them? They're horrible to you," Troy pointed out.

Blair sighed. She was not ready to go there yet. "Troy I appreciate you coming here to check if I am ok and to tell me that but I just don't want to talk about it right now," she said as she covered herself with her covers, waking up Beanie.

"Hiding under those covers won't make your troubles go away," Troy told her.

"Just leave me alone," Blair replied.

Troy sighed heavily. Dylan was right; he should really start thinking before he does something. Troy never had a girl as a friend before so he isn't sure what to do to cheer her up. He should have told Lexi to cheer her up. Girls have those bonding sessions thing right?

He then had an idea, "Blair get up. I'll help you keep your mind off your troubles," he promised her.

"How?" Blair asked curiously while still under her covers.

"We're going to have a day of fun. Just you and me," Troy suggested.

Blair's eyes opened wide. Did Troy just really said what she just heard. She threw her covers opened and gave Troy a curious face. "Day of fun…just you and me?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Troy replied back.

Thoughts ran through Blair's mind like a moving train. _Day of fun with two people equals to date right? But wait, it can't be a date. Troy and I are friends now. It would be weird. He would find it weird. What should I do? I should just say yes. But Troy and I never hung out together alone before. What if I get awkward? What if he thinks I'm not pretty? Well he did see me in my pjs already. Ok, let's sum this up, me and Troy are going to hang out together but it's not a date._

"Blair?" Troy called her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Are we going or not?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied. "Just let me shower and get change. I'll meet you in front of my house in fifteen minutes maximum."

"Alright then," Troy responded and he climbed down Blair's balcony. After he was gone, Blair quickly ran to her closet to find something nice to wear._ But not too nice because it's not a date. It's just two friends hanging out and Troy is just trying to cheer me up. I'll just wear what I normally wear. Yeah, that will work._

As promised, Blair arrived in front of her house with Troy waiting by his red car. Blair straightened her light pink dress before she closed her front door.

"Thanks for waiting," Blair said. "So where are we going?"

"Let's go eat," Troy answered her.

"Eat? Didn't you have breakfast?" Blair asked him.

"Yeah so? I love to eat. Come on, get in the car," Troy told her.

Blair just shrug it off. Maybe she could use a meal. Food does make her forget about her troubles. Maybe eating with Troy would be a nice experience for her. It might flourish their friendship together. Troy drove the both of them to a diner just a few miles out of Oakville Heights. The diner smelled of greasy food and they were playing some old 60s music.

Troy ordered burgers for the both of them while Blair looked uneasy. "Ok, I get this isn't like any of your type of places of to eat but the food's really good," Troy tried to convince her.

"No, it's fine. I just…I never been to this kind of diner before. I feel as if I went back in time," Blair replied.

"I guess they didn't really change this place much since it opened in the 60s," Troy said.

"So how did you find this place?" Blair asked him.

"It was last year. I was planning to leave town. I guess I didn't really things through and my car ran out of gas and I stopped by here," Troy answered her.

"Wait, you were planning to leave town? Why?" Blair wanted to know.

"Well it was the anniversary of my mom leaving me and dad. I stayed at home to just have some time to myself, trying to remember all the things I did with my mom at home. My dad came home and questioned what I'm going to do with my life. That soon turn into a heated argument and I couldn't handle it with all the pressure on me so I packed my bags and left home," Troy explained to her. "In the middle of driving, my car ran out of us so I had to push it here in order to get gas. While waiting, I sat down here and for the first time I thought things through."

"What kind of things?" she asked again.

Before Troy answered, he couldn't help but feel a queasy feeling in his stomach. It was the first time he actually opened up to someone about his life at home. Well aside from Dylan. "I don't know. I just knew that I sat down and thought about what would happen if I did left. My dad would be so angry. He might even send out the FBI to come looking for me. But even though me and dad fight a lot, there's just something inside me that says not to leave him. It's because leaving means giving up and giving up means you will never win," he told her while he stares away into space.

After a few seconds of silence, Blair held on to Troy's hand, "Maybe it's because you love your dad and you just couldn't have the heart to leave him behind," she suggested.

Troy moved his hand and sighed heavily, "You know how people say 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'? People expect me to be like my dad. Efficient, responsible, ruthless; but I'm not any of those things. The thought of becoming like my dad scares me. I don't want to be grumpy old man like him. But taking over my dad's business is already written out for me. It's already my destiny. If I walk out, I'll be just like my mom who gave up and left. I don't want to be like her either."

"Then be your own person. You're already good at doing that," Blair responded. "And hello, you're the leader of Project Pirate. You have a leadership role which comes with responsibilities and you seem to handle it well."

"That's because I actually like being a ranger. It's an adventure for me and I love going on adventures. I love the idea of trying something new everyday," Troy said.

Blair couldn't help but smile. She never knew this side of Troy. It's different than what she was used to seeing him as. It was weird hearing how Troy has some family problems with his dad at home.

"Why are you smiling about?" Troy asked her playfully.

"Nothing," Blair replied.

Just then, their food arrives just in time. In the plate, there was a cheeseburger and fries. "There you go and you both get a discount because there's a couples special today," the waitress said.

"No, we're just friends," Blair said to the waitress quickly.

"Oh, well just pretend you are for the sake of the meal because paying full price for what you ordered ain't worth it, trust me," the waitress replied before walking away.

"Thanks…I guess," Blair responded.

Troy started to chuckle, "Why were so offended when she thought we were a couple?" he asked.

Blair tried her best not to blush, "Because we're friends. It would be weird…right?"

"I don't see anything wrong with the idea of that. If two people like each other, they should just go for it," Troy said.

"Yeah…" Blair responded while taking a bite of some fries at once. Troy then gets a text from his phone. After checking who it was, he just simply put his phone down and continued eating. "Who was that?"

"Hayley Marks from Math. She has been texting me a lot lately. I think she likes me," Troy said.

Blair felt as if someone just took out her stomach and threw it back in, "Hayley Marks. Red hair girl with freckles who stuffs her bra Hayley Marks?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry, I just don't like her," Blair replied.

"Why?"

"I'm a girl. Sometimes girls just hate other girls for no reason. For example, Lexi and I hate each other before we became friends," Blair covered. "Anyways, did she ask you out already?"

"Yeah but I turned her down," Troy said.

"You don't like her?" Blair asked.

"Why do you care?" Troy asked her back.

"I don't know. It's just that, when you know a person likes you and you don't know if you like her back, you should give that person a chance," Blair replied.

Troy examined her face intently, "You've been in her situation before, haven't you? So who did you like?"

"What? No! I didn't say that," Blair defended herself.

"Come on, people always say that and it's always referring to themselves," Troy told her. "So who did you like? Anyone I know?"

"Troy, we are not having this conversation," Blair said to him.

"Oh come on, we're friends now. Aren't friends supposed to tell each other everything?"

"Yeah but I don't feel comfortable with this topic," Blair replied.

Troy sat back and thought about it. He started to have a few guesses in his head, "It's Dylan isn't it?" he asked teasingly.

Blair almost choked on her food, "NO!"

"It's Johnny then?"

"Absolutely not! Both of them are so not my type."

"Then what is your type?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" Blair said to him sternly but Troy stubbornly doesn't want to give up.

"Then give me some clues," Troy begged.

"No!"

"Is it Timothy from your Geography class?" he guessed again.

"No."

"Is it Henry Perkins from the baseball team?"

"No."

Troy did some more thinking. He was determined to find out who it was. "Is this guy from the football team?"

Blair chose to ignore him and continued eating her food. Unfortunately for her, Troy was still trying to get her to confess.

"No answer, that means the guy _is_ from the football team," Troy said. "I'm getting warmer right?"

Blair ignored him and continued eating while Troy thought of who the possible guy is. It can't be Kyle. It's totally obvious that she hates him to guts. Most of the guys on the team already have girlfriends. Well he doesn't have a girlfriend. Who could this guy be?

Even after they finished eating and head back to Oakville Heights, Troy was still thinking about it. Both of them were currently walking at the beach pier. Troy then remembered all those things that happened between him and Blair the past years. It was clear now.

"That guy you had a crush on was me!" he finally said.

Blair stopped on her tracks. She couldn't believe he figured it out. But she's not going to let him win. "Would you stop already?"

"It all makes sense now. You're the one who has been giving me Valentines gifts at my doorsteps early in the morning. It was you who gave me an early birthday present since junior high and it was also you who always wave at me during every football game," Troy concluded.

Blair could not believe he actually remembered all of that, "Don't be so full of yourself. I give Valentines presents to everyone and your house was the nearest to mine so I asked my housekeeper to help send them for me."

Troy wasn't buying it one bit. He started walking closer to Blair with a teasing smile on his face. "You must really like me," he said to her.

"Stop it! Fine, I liked you but not anymore," Blair told him.

"Come on, you're just saying that because you're embarrassed," Troy replied.

Blair hates it when Troy knows he's right. It's mainly because he likes it when he likes it. There's no way she's going to give him the satisfaction but she has nothing to say back to him.

"Troy, I admit I used to like you. I didn't know how to tell you how I feel but I wanted to get your attention. Ever since we became friends, I tell myself to get rid of those feelings I use to have for you. We're not just friends, we're teammates," Blair told him.

Troy smiled and nodded in understanding. He then patted Blair's head, "You're my friend too and I agree it would be weird. I'm just sorry I didn't realize it earlier."

"It wouldn't make any difference, right?" Blair asked him.

"Who knows?"

Blair smiled at her friend, "Thank you for today. You really help me get my mind of what happened this morning. You're a really good friend."

"I had fun too. Skipping school had never been this awesome. I also would like to thank you for listening to what I had to say today. I realized how long I kept it inside me. If it wasn't for you, I think I might have exploded at some point of time," Troy thanked her.

"Troy if you want to talk, I don't mind listening to what you have to say. I'll always be ready to listen to you whatever it is," Blair said.

"Thank you," Troy replied to her. "Come on let's head to Galaxy Paradise and meet up with the rest."

Blair followed her friend to his car. It was honestly nice to finally admit to Troy about her feelings. Like Troy said, if she would have kept it, she might have exploded one day. She was lucky to have a friend like Troy. Her crush on him may not be entirely gone but she is going to continue becoming a good friend for Troy.

Troy couldn't help but thought about what just happened. Blair just admitted her feelings for him. He feels guilty for not returning back his feelings but how could he? Like she said, they're friends, it would be so weird if they start dating…right? As he drove his car, Troy suddenly felt his palms sweat when he thought about Blair and how she's sitting right next to him. Usually his palms get sweaty when he's nervous. Why was he nervous all of the sudden? It's just Blair.

Something tells Troy this friendship with Blair would not be easy for him.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	17. New Faces

**UPDATED (24/12/2012)**

* * *

><p>It was morning at 6.30 and Troy was woken up by the ringtone coming from his phone. He wanted to ignore it until it stopped by the ring just kept on coming that it is irritating the hell out of him. He grab his phone from his nightstand and answered it while his eyes are still close.<p>

"Wake up sleepyhead! It's Monday and you can't be late for school again," Troy recognized that voice. It was the same voice that wakes him up every other day for school. Blair…

"I'm up," Troy replied.

"No you're not. I know you too well to let you go just like that. Remember the last time I let you off easy?" Blair questioned him.

"I woke up at 10am. Yeah I heard the story a lot of times. I promise to you I am up," Troy said to her.

"You better be. Remember that one time where you didn't keep your promise?" Blair asked him again.

"Yes I do," Troy replied. Oh did he remember. One time, all of his friends teleported to his room while he was asleep and poured cold water all over him. It was not funny; although he did deserve it. "I'll see you in school."

"See you!" she replied and hung up.

Troy ended the call and laid down again on his bed. Maybe it was a bad idea to let Blair give him a morning call. Then again, he is the one who chose her to wake him up. He didn't know why, he just likes the sound of Blair's voice being the first thing to hear in the morning.

But that doesn't mean he likes her…_right?_

Nah, Blair's his friend. He could have asked Dylan for help but Dylan's not much of a morning person either. It's a like a dog asking another dog how to meow. He jumped out of bed, took a short shower and got changed. When he got downstairs to the dining area, as always his father is not there. He was only greeted by his butler, Henry.

"Good morning, Master Evans," Henry greeted him as he poured some orange juice for Troy.

"Henry, don't call me that. I'm not an old geezer like my old geezer," Troy responded.

"My apologies, Troy. However, I am starting to get concerned about that foul mouth of yours. You may hate your father right now but it is not polite to call him that," Henry told him.

"Hate him? I don't hate him. But I don't exactly like him right now," he replied. "Look around. A normal father would sit here and greet his own son good morning instead of being in China right now."

"He is trying to make a living and provide for you like any other parents are," Henry reasoned.

"I don't feel like having this conversation right now, Henry. Can you get the Pablo to cook me some breakfast?" Troy asked. Pablo was their in-house chef.

"As you wish. What would you like?" Henry asked him.

Troy thought about it for a minute, "I'll have the Troy big breakfast special please."

"But that would take a while to finish making. You won't make it in time for school. You have been tardy lately," Henry said to him.

"Don't worry about it, Henry. I got up early today so take all the time you need," Troy responded. "Oh, and maybe bring some cereal too. I could use an appetizer."

"Of course, Troy," Henry replied and entered the kitchen. Troy has always been very carefree. In fact so carefree that it worries him. He has been taking care of Troy since he was five years old. He was there for him when his father wasn't around. But lately, something about him changed. He's become more secretive.

Whatever the case is, Henry just hopes Troy will stay saint.

* * *

><p>At school, the rest of the rangers were already in homeroom waiting for class to start. Dylan entered the room and greeted his friends. However, he noticed one person not there at the moment.<p>

"Should I even ask where Troy is?" Dylan asked.

"I did wake him up and he even said he's going to wake up after I called him," Blair said.

"Maybe if he's not up after homeroom, we can teleport to his room and bring some the dissected frogs this time," Lexi suggested. You could tell that it was her idea with the cold water the last time.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Blair questioned her.

"Or genius," Lexi said.

Suddenly an unfamiliar face walked into the class. He had scruffy dirty blonde hair but was more noticeable with his choice of clothing. He was wearing pattern cardigan and a pink shirt inside. He was wearing three quarters which helps to expose the outrageous socks.

"New student in the middle of the semester?" Johnny wondered.

"He looks like the circus threw up on him," Blair said to her friends.

"Maybe he's from the circus," Lexi added and both girls giggled.

The new kid gave his transcript to their teacher at the front desk and had a small talk.

"Looks like things is going to be a bit different in class," Johnny commented.

"How could one person change how different class is going to be?" Dylan asked him.

"I don't know. We can't just alienate him like he doesn't exist," Johnny replied.

"Well if he's going to be a friend of mine, I might have to take him out for shopping and give him some fashion advice," Blair said.

The bell then rang and students took their seats. Their teacher, Mrs. Knight stood in front of the class beside the new student and was about to address to the class.

"Alright students, before they begin with the morning announcements, I would like to introduce to you all a new student that will be with us for the rest of the school year. Say hi to Ben Thomas," Mrs. Knight introduced.

Seconds later, another student entered the class. This time it was a rather familiar face. Mrs. Knight however wasn't too fond of tardiness. "Nice for you to join us Mr. Evans," Mrs. Knight said.

"Mrs. Knight, Mr. Evans is my old man. You know my name is Troy right?" Troy said to her sarcastically.

"Very hilarious, Mr. Evans. But since you're here, I would like to introduce you to our new student Ben Thomas. Ben, Troy will be your buddy for the rest of the school week," Mrs. Knight informed them.

"Buddy?"

"That's right. Ben if you have any problems whatsoever or just needed someone to talk to, Troy will be your go-to guy," Mrs. Knight explained to Ben. The students in the class tried not to burst out laughing because Troy got stuck hanging out with the new kid. "Take your seats and get ready to listen to announcements."

Troy took a seat next to Dylan at the back row while Ben sat in front of him. Dylan greeted Troy with a fist pump and a look which says 'you got what you deserve'. Troy sighed heavily; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Troy had most of his classes before lunch with Ben today so Ben has been by his side most of the time. Troy thinks Ben is not a bad guy. He talks a lot though and Troy tried his best to keep up with him. A lot of people have been talking about the new kid by saying that he's weird and such but Troy couldn't care less. He's not into labels and he hates it when people label other people. He just hangs out with whoever he wants.<p>

It was lunchtime now and Ben had continued talking and talking since they had their last class together. Troy wasn't sure what he was talking about though. All he did was nod and smile. They then arrive at an empty table and sat.

"So is this where you normally sit?" Ben asked him.

"It depends if someone else isn't sitting here, I guess," Troy responded and shrugged like it's not a big deal.

Soon, Dylan, Lexi and Johnny arrive at their table and the three of them saw Ben sitting with Troy. They weren't sure if they were ok with that. It's always been their group sitting together.

"Hey," Johnny greeted as he took the seat next to Ben. Lexi and Dylan sat right across from the three of them.

"You're that new kid, Frank right?" Dylan asked.

"It's Ben actually," Ben corrected him. He didn't felt offended.

"Really? Because you look like a Frank to me," Lexi said as she squinted her eyes at him.

"I think he made it perfectly clear that his name is Ben," Johnny told her.

Blair arrived soon after and sat next to Lexi. As she sat down and sighed loudly and started eating.

"Are you ok?" Johnny asked her.

"You know how I need to be in a club so it looks good on my college application? Well I took all of your advice and joined to school's paper, Oakville Post. I signed up for gossip and fashion column but the editor gave me something else," Blair answered without looking up.

"What did you get?" Lexi inquired.

"Sports column."

"What's so bad about that?" Troy asked her.

"Being in sports column means I have to go to every sports game in school and the cheer squad is going to be there!" Blair responded dramatically and then she realized that there is a new face at their table. "Oh, hi there."

Ben practically melted at the sight of Blair. Since he saw her in homeroom, he developed a crush on her. "Hi….."

"Yeah hi…" Blair responded awkwardly.

Troy hit Ben's head to make him snap out of it. He doesn't like to see Ben drooling over one of his friends. Especially when it's Blair.

"Sorry. So anyways, are all of you friends?" Ben inquired.

"Pretty much," Dylan answered. "Why?"

"It's nothing, it's just you guys are all different yet you hang out together. It's very rare to see a group of friends like this," Ben responded.

"So Ben, tell them about yourself," Troy suggested.

"Well, I was born in Washington but I moved around a lot lately because of my mother's job. She's a rocket scientist," Ben started.

"Both my parents are rocket scientists too. Maybe they're working at the same place," Johnny said.

"You moved around a lot lately? How many schools have you been to?" Lexi inquired.

"I've been to six schools since I was fifteen," Ben answered.

"That must be hard for you," Blair said.

"No it's not. Because of it, I manage to make a lot of friends in the different schools. However, my mom promised me that this is the last stop. I'm going to be in this school until I graduate," Ben responded.

"That would be a good change of pace," Troy commented.

"By the way Troy, we're all going to the Galaxy Paradise after school. You want to come?" Johnny asked him.

"Sure. I don't have detention today," Troy replied. "Ben, you can come too if you like. Galaxy Paradise is our favorite hangout. A lot of teens go there. They have good food, cyber café and some classic arcade games. If you want to make more friends, you can start there."

"Thanks guys. I'll meet you guys after school then," Ben replied. He then looked inside his bag and just remembered something. "Oh no, I'm supposed to give this to the office. I have to go now. I'll see you guys later!"

When he left, the five of them were a little weird out by Ben. He seems so cheerful and happy. Which isn't that normal for a healthy teenage guy.

"So what was it like hanging out with Ben all day?" Dylan asked Troy.

"He's an ok guy. He talks a lot though. But overall he's fine," Troy said.

"I think he's weird," Blair said.

"You should get to know him better," Troy told her.

"Maybe one day."

Suddenly their mobirates started to ring. Troy knew they couldn't answer it when they were in the cafeteria where people can see them. The five left their trays at the table and head out of the cafeteria. They decided to go to the back entrance of the school and made sure there were no cameras or anyone around to answer it.

Troy picked up his mobirate, "What's up Navi?"

"Rangers, something paranormal has been detected downtown," Navi informed them.

"A Zangyack?" Johnny inquired.

"It didn't say it is a Zangyack," Navi replied.

"We should go check it out just in case," Troy told his team and they agreed.

They morphed into their ranger suits and then teleported downtown where Navi said there was a detection of a paranormal life form. However when they arrived, the area was suspiciously clear of anything. For one, there weren't any people around.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Lexi asked.

"Navi did say downtown. I'll call him to check," Johnny said as he took out his mobirate while the others walk around to see what's going on. When Johnny was walking, he slipped on a banana peel and fell on his butt. His friends couldn't help but laugh.

"That was embarrassing for you," Lexi commented.

"Don't people know how to throw their garbage properly nowadays?" Johnny said frustratingly while rubbing the spot on his butt where it hurts.

"Where did that banana peel come from anyways? This area looks like no one has been around for a while," Blair pointed out.

"Hello Power Rangers!" a voice called. When the rangers turned, all they see was a monkey like creature in an armor eating bananas.

"Did that monkey just talk to us?" Blair asked no one in particular.

"That is a monkey?" Dylan added.

Suddenly, a guy appeared behind the monkey creature. He was tall around Troy's height and had a chiseled look. He was wearing a long red coat and also a pirate hat.

"Just kidding; just thought I'd make a good first impression to all of you," the guy said to them.

"Who are you?" Troy demanded to know.

"The name's Boze ka Jolokia; space pirate. But you can call me Boze. This is my sidekick Sally," the guy introduced.

"Well Boze, it seems like you were the paranormal detection our database caught on. You're not from around here aren't you?" Troy questioned him.

"You're right. I am new to Earth. I actually came to talk to all of you," Boze replied. "You guys are all after the greatest treasure of the universe, aren't you?"

"And if we are?"

"As a pirate, of course I'm in search for it as well and I know the only way to get them is to retrieve grand powers from the Power Ranger teams on Earth. I would like to let you know that I don't like competition," Boze said to them.

"We're not backing down," Troy stated.

"Plus, you would need ranger keys in order to use the grand powers and we have all of them," Dylan added.

Boze smirked and took out some ranger keys from his pocket and revealed it to the rangers, "You mean these? I guess Zaine didn't tell you that he didn't really collected them all. Pity you had to find out this way."

The rangers couldn't believe it. They really thought they had all the ranger keys with them. "I'll give you a chance. Give me all the ranger keys and grand powers you have and we'll call it even. Besides, treasure hunting isn't for little kids," Boze said.

"Kids?!" Lexi repeated.

"We will never give up our ranger keys to you," Blair said.

"You don't deserve the grand powers either," Johnny added.

"Well then, it seems you all make your decisions. But I'm just saying, treasure hunting among pirates can be dangerous; especially when it's pirate versus pirates. It's not going to end up pretty," Boze informed them.

"We'll take the risk," Troy replied to him sternly.

"Looks like it's time to give you your present then," Boze said to them and open the armor on Sally's stomach. A thick black smoke was released to the air and soon it developed into a huge monster. "Play nice now. I'll see soon then, rangers."

Boze disappeared along with Sally, leaving behind the monster he released.

"Who is that guy?!" Troy asked furiously. How dare he try to tell him and his team what to do?

"We can answer questions later. Summon the zords, Troy," Dylan told him.

Xx

After defeating the monster that Boze ka Jolokia released, the five of them teleported to the Command Center to get more information of him. Troy, Dylan, Lexi and Blair were standing around Johnny while he checked the database. After a few minutes of figuring out how to spell his name, Johnny managed to find his profile and information.

"Found it!" Johnny said.

"Ok, let's see, it says here that Boze is a wanted space pirate. His bounty cost about two million dollars in Zangyack money," Troy said as he read the profile.

"That's about the amount we're worth," Lexi pointed out.

"What else does it say?" Dylan asked as Johnny scrolled down.

Troy then read the next paragraph about Boze, "Boze came from the planet Eltar and had met Zaine and became fast friends after they both found out that they believed in the greatest treasure of the universe. They both then formed a group called 'The Anchors' and together they searched the galaxy together for the treasure. Several years later, Zaine left the group for unknown reasons and left Boze all alone. Now Zaine works alone along with his sidekick Sally. Their recent activity is unknown."

"Well we know what he's up to now," Lexi said.

"Why would Zaine leave his best friend?" Blair wondered.

"Is there any database information on Zaine?" Troy asked. Although they had all met him, they knew nothing about Zaine or whether or not he's still alive or dead.

Johnny nodded and searched under Zaine, "Here it is. Zaine of Eltar," he said. "It just says the same thing about him being in 'The Anchors'. However it also says that he had mysteriously disappeared about leaving the group but said to be last scene on the moon overlooking the planet Earth. But there's no actual proof."

Troy then leaned in to read more information, "He was also seen roaming across the universe for months but no one had any clue what he was up to. No one has seen him since the Zangyack had chased him. It is said that he had created new powers that are powerful enough to defeat the Zangyack but the powers were unknown."

"Could that be powers be our ranger keys?" Blair asked but everyone else just shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"I don't know. Zaine didn't tell me much," Troy replied.

"Wait, there's a related profile connecting to both Zaine and Boze," Johnny pointed out as he moved the cursor to a name.

"Zordon of Eltar," Dylan read.

"What are you waiting for? Click it," Lexi rushed him and Johnny clicked it.

Troy then read the information out loud for everyone again, "Zordon of Eltar is known as a powerful wizard across the entire universe. His used his powers for good and used it to defeat Rita Repulsa's evil army when she awoke again. Zordon and his assistant Alpha 5 then recruited five Earthlings to use his powers so that they can fight against Rita's powers and become the first team of Power Rangers on Earth. Few years later, Zordon died during the battle with Dark Specter and Astronema when his energy tube was destroyed by red space ranger named Andros in order to defeat the evil league that was forming on Earth."

"Whoa, so he's like the God of Power Rangers. Because of him Power Rangers exists on Earth and throughout the universe," Lexi said.

"How is he linked to Zaine and Boze?" Dylan asked.

"Well it says here that Zordon is related to Zaine. In fact, they are brothers," Johnny informed.

"Maybe that's why Zaine left the group. Maybe after hearing the death of his brother, Zaine decided that it was his duty to take care of Earth next and that's why he created the ranger keys so it can be used again," Blair suggested.

"That might be possible. But overall, Zaine is a total mystery dude. No one knows who he is really," Johnny said.

"Except Boze," Dylan added.

"So, what now?" Lexi asked.

"We have to take those ranger keys from Boze," Troy answered simply.

"How?" Lexi asked.

"We need a good plan to outsmart him then," Johnny concluded.

"He doesn't look that smart. We can take him," Troy told him.

"Hey guys, it's almost four already. School already ended," Blair reminded them.

"So?" Dylan asked. It wasn't the first time all of them had to skip classes for ranger duty.

"Weren't we suppose to meet Ben right after school?" she reminded her friends.

"Oops…" the rest replied.

"Well, we all could use a smoothie right? Let's go," Troy said and then turned to Navi. "Navi, call us right away when the system detects Boze or any other Zangyack."

"Will do!" Navi replied and flew right in front of the database computer.

The five of them soon teleported to the back entrance of Galaxy Paradise. Thankfully, there was no one around to see them. They all quickly ran to the front entrance together and entered the place to find Ben sitting all alone with six smoothies in total right in front of him. Despite people talking about him around him, he had an oblivious look on his face. When he saw the five of them entered, he waved at them enthusiastically.

Troy reached the table first and greeted him, "Hey, sorry we didn't meet you at school."

"Oh it's ok. I didn't wait either because I didn't see any of you during class. Where did you guys go? It seems like right after lunch, you guys disappeared entirely," Ben asked all of them.

Although the five of them have been skipping classes frequently, they always made up different excuses every time. But when a teacher asks, Troy usually tells them that they all had to go to do some community service which isn't an entire life. They're saving the Earth. If that's not community service than what is? He even made one of his dad's technical experts at work to make a fake permission slip. Luckily, his dad never finds out because he's always busy working.

"Uh…we had an appointment," Troy replied him.

"_All_ of you?" Ben inquired.

"Yeah, we're in this club. It's kind of a secret club. That's why no one knows what we're up to," Lexi answered quickly.

"Oh, alright then. Please sit, I ordered some smoothies for all of you. I don't know what flavor you would like but the guy at the counter said that these were popular among teenagers so it's my treat," Ben replied happily.

"Ben, you shouldn't have done that," Blair said.

"No it's ok. It's a way to show thanks for letting me sit lunch with you guys," Ben replied. "So did you guys hear of the monster that was terrorizing the city just now? I saw it on the news. It was big and it was shooting fires."

All of them almost choked on their smoothies. Ben can't seem to stop talking about the Power Rangers. Troy calmed down and replied first, "Oh that. Yeah we heard about it. But it's not a big deal here honestly."

"Really? Because I heard that there's this Power Rangers fan club at school," Ben replied.

"So Ben, how was your first day of school?" Lexi asked, changing the topic.

"Overall it was ok for a first day. The teachers are nice and the food in the cafeteria is very good unlike some of my other schools," Ben replied before his phone rang and he excused himself from the table.

"Does he have to mention the words Power Rangers with us? Besides, is there really a Power Ranger Fan Club in school?" Lexi asked. "It's either he's just weird or he's a Zangyack spy."

"The fan club does exist. I've seen it in the school yearbook once," Blair said to her.

"Aside from that, there is no chance the Zangyack would send an Earthling to spy on us right? I mean, that is just plain stupid," Troy claimed but the others weren't convinced.

"He did a really nice thing to buy drinks for us and he's not asking for any favors back," Johnny pointed out.

At that moment, the five of their minds were thinking of the same thing. Maybe Ben is a spy from the Zangyack. How would he know so much of the Power Rangers and why would he want to know who they are? Unless he's a completely obsessive fan of course. But who transfer to five schools in three years? That has to be mental.

"Hey I'm back!" Ben said, shocking all of them. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asked.

"No, we were just doing some thinking about something that is at the top of our minds at the moment which were not all the same for that matter because we are all thinking about different things…" Johnny rambled on.

"Right…My mom wants me to run home to help her with some stuff. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school right?" Ben asked and everyone replied and nodded.

When he left, everyone pushed the drinks that Ben had bought for them aside. If he was a part of the Zangyack, he must have put some sort of chemicals in their drinks or something.

"Guys, I think we're being too paranoid right now," Blair pointed out to her friends.

"You want to risk being turned into some sort of ugly monster or something?" Lexi questioned her.

"Blair is right. There is no way he is a spy for the Zangyack…right?" Dylan asked, even though he was still unconvinced.

"How about we all buy some new drinks then," Troy suggested.

"Good idea," the rest replied in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>I know most of you think Ben is the silver ranger and all, but is there a possibility that he is working for the Zangyack? Also, remember in one chapter where Damaras had a plan? Could this be the plan he was talking about? Maybe. ;)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. The Bait

**UPDATED! (17/12/2012)**

The next morning, Troy was up earlier than yesterday and was coming down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. As he descended the spiral staircase, he could hear his father on the phone chatting away with his business voice. Troy couldn't help but roll his eyes and thought to himself, when is his father never on his phone?

He quietly tried to make his way to the kitchen but his father stopped him halfway, still having the phone on his ear. Troy sighed knowing what was coming up. It was that time of month again when his father, George, starts talking about Troy's future and discussed about Troy's current grades at school. Usually, this conversation never ends on a good note.

After George puts down his phone, he began to speak to Troy.

"I got a call yesterday from your school. Recently, you've been skipping classes for the past month," he began.

Troy remained silent and avoided eye contact as his father continued, "And it's not just that. Lately, you've been home late at night and you've been giving excuses to your teachers that you had to do community service at the church."

"It's for college credit," Troy lied.

George knew Troy was lying but decided to let it go, "Don't skip anymore classes," he stated.

"Since when did you care if I attended my classes or not," Troy challenged.

"Look, I'm doing this so that you could get to a good Ivy League. After all, you are next in line to take over the family company. I get that you're trying to be a teenager but you act as if you don't care about the business at all," George said.

"Maybe I don't care. Ever thought of that?" Troy retorted.

"Your great grandfather passed down the business to my father and my father passed it on to me. As my son, I should give this to you as well so that's why college is important right now," George explained.

"It's not like my grades are slipping," Troy reasoned and then walked away from his father and to the kitchen where he grabbed an apple from the counter.

"I made an appointment with you and Harvard scout this weekend," George told him.

"Fine, I think I'll go," Troy replied.

"Don't think. You are going no matter what," George stated. "Meet Fred Stewart at the restaurant by Town Drive."

Troy nodded and walked towards outside to get into his car. He hated it when his father starts talking about school, college and his future in the family business. It's boring and he has no interest whatsoever. Like he said, he wanted to be an adventurer. He wants to travel around the world and explore what there is out there.

When he got to school and parked his car, he saw a group of guys standing in front of the school. As he walked closer, he heard some shoving and a guy telling them to stop.

"YO, TROY! Check this out!" one of the guys called. When he walked closer, he saw Ben being pushed around from one guy to another. Feeling angry, he entered the circle and grabbed Ben by the shoulder.

"Stop it guys! This isn't funny. He could have gotten hurt," Troy protested.

"Come on, Evans. You're always ruining the fun," said his football teammate, Kyle.

"No, I'm saving you guys before any of you get into trouble," Troy retorted.

"You turned soft, Evans. Ever since you decided to hang out with those nobodies," said another teammate named Ross while the rest mumbled their agreement.

"Oh come on guys, I wouldn't call Blair anybody exactly," Kyle pointed out. "Even though she left the Glossy Posse, she is still one hot babe."

That did it. Troy balled up his fist and was about to punch the socks off Kyle but Dylan ran in and stopped him immediately when he saw what was happening.

"Well look who it is. It's the dude who can't play football and thinks he's too cool for everyone," Kyle told everyone.

Dylan chose to ignore it and pulled Troy and Ben away from the circle and into the school building. When they arrived at Troy's locker, Ben spoke up, "Thanks for that, Troy."

"It's no problem. If they ever bother you again, just let me know," Troy replied.

"Thanks. I have to get to my locker to get my books. See you in class," Ben said before he walked away.

Dylan stepped forward as Troy opened his locker, "You alright?" he asked his best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine," Troy replied and opened his locker.

"So, you seemed really angry back there when Kyle was talking about Blair," Dylan said to Troy, starting a conversation.

Troy could feel his cheeks turning hot, "Let's get to class," he said, walking away.

"You're starting to like her, don't you?" Dylan stated simply. "I bet something happened between you two during that day you skipped school with her."

"Dude, leave me alone," Troy replied.

"So you're saying you won't mind if I ask her out some time?" Dylan smirked playfully.

"It's not good to date someone you're working with," Troy stated.

Dylan scoffed, "Is that all?"

Troy decided to just ignore him. The last thing he wants to do is talk about his feelings towards Blair. The truth is, he doesn't know how he feels towards her. He knew he had a crush on her and crushes don't last long. Plus, Blair is like his best friend now. It's way wrong.

Suddenly, their morphers started to ring. It was a call from Navi. Troy and Dylan ran towards the back parking lot outside to answer the call. Soon, Lexi, Blair and Johnny arrived at the same as Troy opened his morpher.

"What is it Navi?" he asked.

"Boze has been detected but he's not doing anything," Navi replied.

"That's not normal bad guy behaviour," Lexi pointed out.

"Well, should we go?" Blair asked.

"It might be bait. I bet he already has something planned and he knew we are going to be there," Dylan guessed.

"It would be a huge risk to go. Plus, school is about to start soon and it would be wrong for us to skip class again," Johnny pointed out.

"School can wait," Lexi said.

"Right, we should go and see what's up," Troy stated as they all teleport to the place where Boze was located.

* * *

><p>They teleport somewhere in the middle of the forest where Boze was reported found by Navi and Navi wasn't wrong. There he was standing in front of them, wearing the same thing he wore the day before together with the same smirk on his face which is hard to read. His sidekick monkey with the armor was by this side too.<p>

"Good morning, aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Boze questioned them.

"Not until we take those ranger keys that you have," Troy retorted back.

"Oh yes, that reminds me. I have to show you something that all of you haven't seen before," Boze replied while pulling out a weird looking trumpet from his coat pocket and the five ranger keys that he showed all of the pirates that he had. "Watch closely now, the ranger keys can also be used like this," he said before inserted the five ranger keys into the key holes and then started to play it.

Suddenly, all the ranger keys he inserted disappeared and then there were five rangers that appeared in front of them and were in fact alive as if someone was using the ranger key. Dragonzord ranger, Quantum ranger, Omega ranger, Zeo's Gold ranger and Ninja Storm's Green Samurai ranger all stood still as if waiting for a command.

"Pirates, meet my evil rangers. They are under my command no matter what and they only listen to me," Boze explained while folding his arms, impressed by the work he did in front of him. "Here's a demonstration; rangers, get those pirates and show no mercy."

The five rangers then took out their weapons and charged for the pirates who were still stunned over what they saw in front of them. All of them managed to dodge the lasers sent to them as they retreated to somewhere else first while morphing at the time.

After morphing, each of them took one ranger each. Troy took the Quantum ranger, Dylan took Zeo's Gold ranger, Johnny took Dragonzord ranger, Lexi took Omega ranger and Blair took Ninja Storm's Green Samurai ranger.

All of them managed to put up a great fight even though those evil rangers were strong. However, the pirates managed to outsmart all of them at one point and surrounded all the five evil rangers; with the help of Johnny's rope which he tied around the rangers. After all the evil rangers are tied up, the pirates activated full power on their weapons and hit all the evil rangers until they turned back to the ranger key forms.

"Yes! We did it!" Lexi cheered.

"Good job guys," Troy said as he walked to take the five ranger keys that they have retrieved themselves.

Suddenly, lasers were shot from behind and were shot directly at Johnny and Blair, making them fall and demorphing the both of them. Dylan and Lexi were next as they were also shot by lasers and fell like Blair and Johnny. To his horror, Troy saw more evil rangers surrounding them.

There were 10 rangers now surrounding him. White Mighty Morphin ranger, Magna Defender, Titanium ranger, Lunar Wolf ranger, White Draco Dino ranger, Solaris Knight, Mercury ranger, Gold and Silver RPM rangers and Gold Samurai ranger. Boze then entered the circle with the smirk still on his face.

"Surprise!" he said sarcastically. "You don't actually think I make it that easy for you, right? Of course I collected more than five ranger keys on my way over here. What kind of bad guy doesn't have a good plan?"

"These 5 ranger keys were just bait," Troy concluded.

"BINGO!" Boze replied sarcastically. "Grab the four," he ordered four of the rangers nearby.

"Hey! Put them down!" Troy shouted but got attacked by the Gold Samurai ranger and White Draco ranger before he could do anything else. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, still holding on to the five ranger keys. Boze then walked closer to him.

"You can keep those. Consider it as a trade for your comrades," Boze said as he pulled Troy's head up and throwing it back down.

Troy tried to get up as best as he can but the attack left him with no energy. He then started to lose consciousness and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so how was it? I don't think it's my best chapter though but it's better than nothing. :)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. The Trade

**UPDATED! (17/12/2012)**

Few hours later, Troy manages to regain consciousness and could feel intense pain in his entire body. He found himself waking up in a very bright room which he later recognized it was the Command Center and he was on a bed. He quietly groans in pain on his back as he slowly tries to sit up. Even without looking in a mirror, he could tell he looked horrible. His shirt was covered with dirt and his lip had dry blood on it.

"TROY, thank goodness you're awake!" Navi exclaimed as soon as he saw the red Pirate woke up.

"Navi, how did I get here?" Troy asked as he tried to ignore the pain on his back.

"I manage to teleport you right after Boze and his army of evil rangers defeated you," Navi responded.

Troy widened his eyes when he remembered every little detail of what happened during the last battle. Boze surprised him and his friends that he in fact has more than five ranger keys in his possession. _My friends, _he thought suddenly. Then he remembered that Boze kidnapped his friends.

"I managed to get those ranger keys that Boze gave us," Navi added helpfully.

Troy quickly got off the bed and walked to the controls to track down where his friends were. He typed on the keyboard fast, ignoring that he was in fact injured badly from the attack.

"Troy, you should settle down for a while. You might open some wounds," Navi advised.

"No time for rest Navi. I need to find the rest of the guys. Did any of them tried to contact here while I was out?" Troy asked.

"No, I tried to call each of them but neither picked up," Navi answered.

After countless times of trying to search for them, no results were shown at all. Troy hanged his head down as he tried to think of other possible ways to track down Boze and his friends. Suddenly, he mobirate rang and he quickly answered it, hoping that it was one of his friends.

"Hello Troy, it's your old friend Boze. I'm so glad that you're already awake and not dead from the attack. Because it would be pathetic of you to die that easily. What kind of example would that be for your comrades right?" said Boze over the phone.

"Where are my friends?" Troy asked sternly as he gripped his mobirate tightly from anger.

Troy heard a chuckle from Boze and heard him say something else away from his phone, "Your red leader would like to speak with the four of you."

"TROY!" Troy gasped as he heard the familiar voices. It was Johnny and Blair. He continued listening as he heard Lexi's voice next.

"Troy, don't worry. We're ok at the moment," Lexi said, trying to stay brave for her leader.

"We're just a little tied up," Dylan added.

"See red ranger; they're fine…for now," Boze spoke.

"Let me have my friends back! They have done nothing to you," Troy told him.

"Oh where's the fun at that? You're a pirate. Live a little," Boze replied breezily. "But if you really want your precious comrades back. I'm willing to trade them for you."

Troy remained silent, anticipating what Boze would say next. He didn't know what Boze wanted but he knew it wasn't going to be good. "I will only give your comrades back if you are willing to give up everything you have there. The Command Center, the Pirate Armada Megazord, Navi and all the ranger keys that Zaine gave you," Boze stated.

"NO!" Dylan shouted. He then received a punch from Boze himself for interrupting. "How rude of your comrade to interrupt me while I'm making a deal with you. That reminds me, no funny business."

"How do I know you're not going to pull off any funny business of your own?" Troy questioned him.

"Number one rule of being a pirate; when you want something, you have to give up something else. Which in your case, you want your comrades back so you have to give me everything you have," Boze answered simply. "Meet me at dawn and be ready to give up all you have. Ciao!"

With that, Boze hung up just like that, leaving Troy speechless. How could he possibly give up everything Zaine entrusted him with? But he can't just let his friends be victims of Boze's wrath. It would make him selfish. He couldn't believe he's being twisted like this.

If he gave up the ranger keys for his friends, then Boze will probably take advantage those keys to get the greatest treasure of the universe and possibly take over the world. He can't have that. The Pirates had already managed to obtain all the grand powers from all the Power Ranger teams across the galaxy. They all had entrusted him with the power so giving it up will make him look like the bad guy.

The only option left is to keep the ranger keys and find a way to free his friends. Troy looked down at the five new ranger keys that they had obtained from Boze. It's pathetic how Troy wanted the keys so badly and now it only seemed to bite him in the butt. Then it came to him, Boze used the five ranger keys as bait to get his friends. _Of course, bait!_ Troy thought.

"Troy, what are we going to do now?" Navi asked the leader.

"I have a plan. It's going to involve me, the rangers keys and you," Troy answered.

"Me?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dylan, Lexi, Johnny and Blair were all tied up and thrown away in a cellar dungeon in Boze's spaceship with Boze's alien monkey outside eating bananas. They were all quiet, thinking about the deal Boze made with Troy. They felt guilty. They shouldn't have let their guard down in the first place. Now Troy will have to make a tough decision.<p>

"You don't think Troy would give up the ranger keys for us, right?" Blair asked, suddenly.

"What if he does? Will Boze really let us go?" Johnny asked.

"Of course Troy wouldn't make a stupid decision like that. He may be an idiot most of the time but he wouldn't give up the ranger keys for us. I'm sure he is coming up with a better plan to sabotage Boze," Lexi responded.

"In that case, we should do something too. Maybe we should find a way to get out of this place," Johnny concluded as he looked around the room for possible escapes.

"I had a dream I went to jail for some reason but never in my dream would I thought I would be held captive by an alien monkey named Sally with a sewer door for a stomach eating bananas," Blair said.

"That's it!" Johnny exclaimed.

"What's_ it_?" Lexi asked.

"The monkey! He…I mean, _she_ could get us out of here!" Johnny explained as he pointed to the key on Sally's waist.

"Good eye, Johnny!" Blair commented.

"But how are we going to get her to come to us?" Dylan asked.

"Johnny, Blair, you guys create the distraction so Sally comes close enough to us so I can grab the key," Lexi whispered.

"How are we going to create the distraction?" Blair asked. Without an answer, Johnny starts to talk to Sally like talking to a monkey while making monkey faces. Blair was surprised that Sally took the bait and manages to come closer to them.

"Make the face Johnny is doing Blair," Lexi told Blair in a hushed voice.

"I don't know how to make a monkey faces," Blair debated.

"Then do something else," Lexi told her as she tried to grab the key with her tied hand. Just when she was about to reach it, Sally slapped her away and starts to wail loudly.

"What did you do?" Johnny accused Lexi.

"I was doing what we had planned," Lexi defended herself.

Sally then started to run away.

"Oh great, any more bright ideas now?" Johnny asked Lexi sarcastically.

"You're the one who wanted to go for the key," Lexi debated. "Maybe she wouldn't see what I was doing if Blair had just done the monkey face to create more distraction."

"I have never make monkey faces in my life. So forgive me for not being naturally gifted to look like a monkey," Blair fought back.

"Oh I beg to differ," Lexi responded.

"Are you saying I look like a monkey?" Blair accused.

"No, you came up with that all by yourself," Lexi replied.

"Well then, I guess it takes one to know one," Blair replied back and then paused when she realized she practically called herself a monkey as well. "Wait that sounded a lot better in my head."

"Could you two stop quarrelling? This place isn't big enough for a cat fight," Dylan told them.

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Johnny said suddenly.

"You are not going when we're being tied up," Dylan told him.

"I wasn't planning to," Johnny responded quickly.

"I can't believe we're all suddenly fighting," Blair pointed out.

"I can't believe we all manage to become friends," Lexi added.

Dylan had to smile, "Who would have thought that all of us would become friends one day to save the Earth as Power Rangers?"

"And who would have thought that Troy, of all people, put us all together in the same group," Johnny added.

"It is amazing how we got along easily at first," Blair said.

"Yeah, it almost feels like second nature to me. Like I've known you guys already even before we met," Johnny replied.

"One time, I really wondered why Troy chose us. Why not one of his football jock friends? And why he was the one chosen to be red ranger out of every possible human being on Earth," Lexi admitted.

"It's his destiny, I guess," Blair shrugged.

"You guys make him sound like a chosen one or something," Johnny joked.

"I guess he is in a way," Dylan replied. "I always knew he was destined for something good."

"Even though I only think he is an airhead, he did make a good choice picking us," Lexi added.

"He did help me to gain some confidence. He's a good leader," Johnny commented.

Blair thought about something at first and then stood up to speak, "I think I speak for all us here when I say we owe to Troy. We can't make him give up those ranger keys for us. He chose us to be rangers for a reason. He knows our strengths and that's why he chose us to be Pirates with him. We owe it to him to at least find a way to escape this place."

Suddenly, Boze appeared outside the cell, "What's this I heard about you trying to escape?" he said with tone that would resemble an angry parent. "Why try to escape when you're fearless captain just gave me a call to push forward our trade meeting?" he smirked.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Apparently the red pirate just couldn't wait to give me those ranger keys and rest of the command centre that I deserved. He made a good decision," Boze answered.

"No, he can't," Blair responded.

"Well aren't you a pretty little one. What's the matter pink pirate? Don't you want to see your leader again?" Boze questioned her sarcastically. "He is willing to give up everything for your freedom. Don't you at least think it's a bit sweet of him to do so?"

Boze then turned to Sally by his side, "Release them but keep them tied up," he ordered. "The show is about to start," he added as he walked away.

Troy arrived at the place where he last fought Boze and the evil rangers. He had in his hand the treasure chest full of ranger keys. When he arrived, Boze was already there with the same smug look on his face together with his sidekick, Sally, who was holding on the chains that were holding all of his friends tied together. He could see the guilty looks on each of their faces. Dylan was the only one managed to make eye contact with him.

"Nice of you to arrive red pirate. I was beginning to think that you chickened out on us," Boze greeted him.

Troy kept a straight face, "I always keep my word," he replied shortly.

"Well then, come on, give me all you have," Boze told him.

"Don't do it Troy!" Johnny shouted. Johnny then received a punch on the stomach by Sally.

"I'll give it to you, Boze. That is, if you can catch it," Troy said before he threw the treasure chest towards his friends who was standing behind Boze.

The treasure chest then opened and the ranger keys starts to pour out bit by bit around the four rangers. Dylan manage to see what Troy's plan was when he saw a mobirate coming out of chest. Dylan immediately pushed Johnny to catch the mobirate with his tied hand while he manage to grab a green samurai ranger key and insert it in the morpher. Johnny then morphed and took out the sword to help himself and his friends off the chain. Sally was about to get Johnny but Blair and Lexi managed to trip her so she wouldn't get to Johnny or Dylan. Soon, all of them were untied.

Boze, upon seeing all of this, scoffed, "I thought I told you no funny business," he said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Troy replied.

"That's not what a true pirate would do," Boze responded.

"You're right. I'm not a pirate. None of us are. We're pirate Power Rangers and we do things our way," Troy replied as his friends ran to his side.

"You think that attitude will get you the greatest treasure of the universe?" Boze questioned him.

"Perhaps it will," Troy shrugged as he took out his morpher and ranger key. "It's better than what you're doing."

His friends followed his lead and took out their morpher and ranger key which they retrieved from Sally after tricking her. "You guys ready?" Troy asked.

"Ready," his friends replied in unison.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" all of them shouted and morphed into their ranger suits.

Boze took out the trumpet and used it to summon his army of evil rangers. They were the same evil rangers that got them the previous time. The evil rangers included: White ranger from Mighty Morphin, Magna Defender, Titanium ranger, Lunar Wolf ranger, White Draco ranger, Solaris Knight, Mercury ranger, Silver and Gold RPM ranger and finally, Gold Samurai ranger.

"Troy, I'm guessing we're taking all of the ranger keys right?" Lexi inquired.

"Isn't it obvious?" Troy replied while took out his weapons and lead the team to charge towards the evil rangers.

The Pirates went after two evil rangers each. Troy took White ranger from Mighty Morphin and Titanium ranger. Dylan took the White Draco ranger and the Mercury ranger. Johnny took Solaris Knight and Lunar Wolf ranger. Lexi took Silver and Gold RPM ranger and lastly, Blair took Gold Samurai ranger and Magna Defender.

While the all the Power Rangers are in battle, Boze tried to help himself to the ranger keys that Troy threw. However, he found that it was too late. Navi, who appeared out of nowhere were busy collecting the ranger keys before Boze even thought of sneaking it away.

"Nice job, Navi. Zaine built you better than I thought," Boze commented as Navi flew away with all the ranger keys.

But that time, the rangers had already finished defeating the evil rangers and they all turned into keys.

"Looks like your plan didn't work Boze," Dylan told him.

"Oh really?" Boze replied smugly.

"Let me tell you something else I learnt about being a pirate," Troy said to Boze.

"What is that?" Boze asked.

"When a pirate doesn't like something, he gets rid of them. Which in this case, we're going to get rid of you," Troy answered.

"Is that so? Well then, Sally," he called his monkey. Sally then stood forward and released some sort of smoke and then both of them disappeared in thin air.

"He got away again!" Lexi said frustratingly.

"COWARD!" Johnny shouted childishly.

"Forget about him. We'll get him next time," Dylan told them.

"Right, at least we got what we came here for," Troy said while holding onto the ten new ranger keys in his hands.

"I can't believe you did that Troy. I really believed that you wanted to give the ranger keys for us," Blair told him, making Troy blush under his helmet.

"I have to ask, if you didn't come up with your plan, would you give the rangers keys up for us?" Lexi questioned him with her arm on his shoulder.

The four rangers looked at their leader intently. Troy could practically imagine walls closing up on him. He could even feel some sweat coming from the back of his neck. Even so, Troy already knew the answer to that question but he decided to play with it.

"Let me think about it," was all Troy replied.

"What do you mean you'll think about it?" Lexi questioned him again. "We're all your friends. "

"Well, Dylan, Johnny and Blair are my friends, as for you, you have been calling me an idiot jock since freshmen year. Yeah, Kyle likes to gossip in the boys locker room," Troy responded back to her making Lexi gasped.

"What else did he say about me?" Lexi demanded while quickly trying to process all the secrets she had once told her ex-boyfriend Kyle.

"Sorry, not going to tell," Troy said. Lexi was about to pounce on him but Dylan blocked her shot.

"Come on, I think we all know the answer to that question. He wouldn't be our fearless leader after all," Dylan said.

"So since we are all considered Pirates now, does this mean Troy is the captain?" Johnny asked.

"Captain eh? I like that," Troy commented.

"You're joking right?" Blair asked.

"No, come on, Captain Troy of Project Pirates. I like it. You guys should call me that more often," Troy replied to which he received shoves from Dylan and Johnny. "Of course I'd do anything for you guys. Even if someone would have come to me and said that he has the greatest treasure of the universe but I have to give up you guys, I wouldn't do it. We're practically best friends now right?"

"Best friends huh?" Lexi smirked at him.

"Best friends hmm?" Dylan echoed. Johnny and Blair also beamed at Troy.

"Don't make me say it again," Troy said while he playfully shoved Johnny to the side. "Let's just get back to the Command Center and come up with an excuse to give to the school so we won't end up expelled for skipping class."

"We could get expelled?" Johnny exclaimed. "No one told me about that!"

"Shut up Johnny, we're not going to get expelled," Lexi assured him.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I got it covered. I am your captain after all," Troy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Would you guys rather have me introduce the new ranger in the next chapter or should I just do a chapter focusing on one of the current rangers?**

**Please let me know!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Money Drama

**UPDATED! (28/1/2013) **

It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Oakville, the five pirate rangers spent the start of their weekend together at a beach soaking the sun and playing at the water. Troy, Dylan, Johnny and Blair were playing beach volleyball together while Lexi was sitting under the big umbrella and reading the newspaper. When the four of them stopped playing to have some drinks, they realized that their cooler was empty with water already.

"Hey, what happened to all of our water?" Johnny asked Lexi.

"I got thirsty," Lexi replied distractingly while flipping through the newspaper she was holding on.

"And you drank it all?" Johnny questioned her in disbelief.

"It's a hot day," Lexi defended herself.

"Then you buy the drinks," Johnny told her.

"Maybe next time, I'm trying to save my money," Lexi replied back.

The four pirates exchanged questioning looks and Troy and Dylan couldn't help but snicker at Lexi's sentence. Lexi wasn't the type of person that anyone expected to be frugal; especially about money. She was always spending like she has a money tree in her backyard or something.

" Is your family having money issues?" Blair asked.

Lexi sighed and put down the newspaper, "No, _I'm_ having money issues. My parents cut me off after my last shopping spree on my new soccer cleats which in my defence was so worth spending $390 for."

"You spent $390 on a pair of shoes?" Johnny asked her while putting on his cap to block out the sun.

"No, I spent it on _soccer cleats_, weren't you listening?" Lexi told him while hitting Johnny's hat off.

"I have to agree with Johnny. $390 could have bought other stuff other than the soccer cleats," Blair said.

Lexi raised an eyebrow at Blair, "Oh, it's not ok for me to spend $390 on shoes but its ok for you to spend $500 for a handbag?" she questioned Blair.

"That was not just a handbag. It's a designer and it was on sale!" Blair debated while spraying Lexi with water.

"So I'm guessing you're trying to find a job," Troy said as he saw Lexi flipping through the jobs wanted section of the newspaper. "How are you going to find the time for a job while doing your ranger duty?" he questioned her.

"I'll manage it. My life would be easier if I get paid for every monster we defeated," Lexi replied.

"Maybe you should work for the Zangyack as a bounty hunter then. I hear space bounty hunter get paid tons of cash," Troy said jokingly.

"I wonder how much I get if I turn in you guys," Lexi said in a serious tone while rubbing her chin. Her friends gave her a horror look and she couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"I was joking," Troy told her.

Lexi couldn't help but break into a smile, "Of course I know you're joking. I'm not a stupid jock-head like you."

"Well in that case, drinks will be my treat then," Blair said as she took out a $10 note from her wallet and handed it to Lexi.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Lexi asked.

"Because you're the one who finish all the drinks we had," Blair replied back.

"Well I can't carry all of the drinks by myself," Lexi told them.

"Then Johnny will go with you," Troy decided as he pushed Johnny to stand up.

"I don't want to go with her. She'll make me carry all the drinks by myself," Johnny said.

Lexi gave Johnny a look hit his head with her purse. "And she'll hurt me," he added, rubbing his head.

Lexi took Johnny's shirt and threw it at his face, "Put your shirt on and let's go," she told him before walking towards the direction of the closest convenience store. Troy, Dylan and Blair gave Johnny wave goodbye. When he hesitated to leave, Lexi came back and started to pull Johnny by his shirt.

"Are you sure we should just leave Johnny with Lexi alone?" Blair asked Troy and Dylan, worried over Johnny's safety with Lexi. Lexi tends to drive Johnny crazy every time she sees him. At times Johnny didn't mind it because Lexi even does that to Troy and Dylan but Johnny always seemed to be her number one target.

"He'll be fine," Troy and Dylan answered at the same.

* * *

><p>Lexi and Johnny were at the convenient store at the beach where they were getting some drinks for themselves and the rest. At least that's what Johnny thinks. After taking some drinks for the rest, Lexi walked to the snack sections and started putting some potato chips in the basket that Johnny was holding.<p>

"Hey, Blair only gave us that money to buy drinks," Johnny reminded her.

"You don't really think she means to just buy drinks right?" Lexi replied back.

"Uh yeah, that's exactly what I think she meant," Johnny responded. "Besides, we brought snacks before we came here. There's no need to buy anymore," he added as he put the bags of potato chips back.

Lexi stubbornly put the bag of potato chips back in the basket and turned around to pick up some chocolates with Johnny following closely behind.

"I doubt all of this is within our budget range right now. Plus, we didn't bring any more money with us aside from the $10 Blair gave you," Johnny informed her.

"Don't worry, we'll use your money to add on," Lexi replied easily before she took out Johnny's wallet from her small purse bag.

Johnny's jaw dropped, "How did you get that?" he questioned as he grabbed his wallet back.

"I took it when you weren't looking," Lexi replied.

"You'd make an impression pick-pocket," Johnny commented sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Lexi responded cheerfully before walking to the cashier making Johnny roll his eyes. Being friends with Lexi isn't easy. Her attitude is just so spunky that it's sometimes annoying.

When it was Lexi's and Johnny's turn at the cashier, a young teenage girl wearing a big sun hat, big sunglasses and a long cover up, pushed Johnny away and put her items on the counter.

"I'll be taking these," the girl said smoothly to the cashier.

"Hey! Get in line," Lexi told the girl.

"Don't you know who I am?" the girl fought back at Lexi.

Before Lexi could respond, a man, wearing a fancy business suit walked into the store with an angry expression and stared at the girl.

"Quinn!" he called the little girl. "When I said that you are grounded, it doesn't mean you could just run off to the beach."

The little girl said nothing and rolled her eyes at the man. "Nice to see you that cared to find me," the little girl finally said with her arms folded.

"Get in the car, Quinn. Your mother will hear about this," the man stated.

The girl scoffed, "Why should I listen to you?"

"I am your father-"

"WRONG! You are not my father so stop acting like you are!" The little girl interrupted and walked out of the store hastily.

By then, Johnny had finally got himself off the ground without any help from Lexi who was busy watching the scene unfolding in front of her. Lexi walked to the entrance of the store to see that the girl had walked away furiously.

"That girl needs to attend a good manners school. I've seen better manners on a dog," Lexi stated.

The man turned around and faced her, "So you think so too," he said.

"Duh. Who does she think she is? Just because she wears fancy duds like that doesn't give her the right to be a total snob. If I could, I would slap some manners in that girl," Lexi continued.

The man smiled at Lexi as he had thought of a brilliant idea. "I like your attitude. Let me introduce myself, my name is Anthony Fletcher," he said as he gave Lexi a card which said his name and his number. Lexi was expecting some sort of company name on the card but there wasn't any of it. "I want to hire you."

Lexi gave Anthony a questioning look, "Hire me?"

"I want to hire you to take care of my step-daughter and give her some attitude adjustment," Anthony explained.

"No way. I am not going to be a nanny for that little brat," Lexi replied as she turned away from the man.

"I'll pay you any price you want. Just name it and I'll give it to you after you change Quinn's attitude," Anthony offered.

Lexi could practically hear the sound of money dropping on the ground. The man said he would give any price she asked for and judging from the card, this man must be loaded with cash enough to even give away to charity! This would be good for her. She'll get heaps amount of cash and all she has to do is babysit the little brat.

"I'll do it!" Lexi told Anthony.

* * *

><p>After paying for the food, Johnny made it back to where his friends were alone since Lexi decided to start her new job right away. When he arrived, Johnny explained everything to the rest of the gang and even they found it unbelievable.<p>

"I can't believe we send her to buy drinks and she ended up getting a job as a babysitter. She must have good luck," Blair commented as she opened a bottle to drink.

"Who is this Anthony Fetcher?" Dylan asked before stuffing his mouth the potato chips.

"He's a multi billionaire man. The story of him becoming rich sounds more like a folk tale to me," Troy explained.

"What is it?" Dylan asked.

"Well there has been rumours that the father of this guy found a gold tree right in his backyard of his farm and from then on, they can afford just about anything they want. Almost everyone that matters in the business world is afraid of him because once he hates something, he'll buy the business and then shuts it down for good. Even the government is afraid of him. He's the richest man in the entire universe," Troy explained again.

"Looks like this Anthony guy inherited this golden tree. Very lucky," Dylan commented.

"Wow," Blair only managed to say.

"And he offered Lexi any amount of money she wants. She'll probably ask for a thousand or something," Johnny said.

"No way, Lexi is a smart girl. She'll probably ask for a million or even a leaf for that golden tree," Dylan responded.

"But will she be ok though? This Quinn girl sounds like a spoilt brat and Lexi has never babysat before," Blair asked, concerned over her friend.

"She'll be fine," Troy assured her. "Knowing Lexi, she'll be in a pickle in no time."

"So who's going to bring the rest of Lexi stuff back?" Dylan asked the rest.

The four of them looked at each other until...

"Not it," Troy spoke.

"Not it," Blair followed.

"Not it," Dylan said before pointing to Johnny, "You're it."

Johnny looked at his friends with a defeated look, "That's not fair!"

"The rule was simple enough. All you had to do was say 'not it' and you said it last; but in this case you didn't say it at all so you lose," Troy explained to his blonde haired friend.

"That's not fair. I never played this game before," Johnny pouted.

"Well buddy, there's a first time for everything," Dylan said as he put his shoulder around Johnny.

xx

Meanwhile in outer space where the Zangyack Prince Space Ship is, the Emperor was currently having a headache trying to come up with a plan to kill the pirate rangers who has been foiling his plans non-stop. Insarn and Barizorg were by his side waiting for him to say something. His trusty secretary, Damaras, entered the room holding on to a few pieces of paper which revealed to be the wanted posters of the Pirate rangers without their helmets on.

Walz Gill then turned his attention to Damaras, "Have you gathered all the information I told you about?" he asked.

Damaras nodded and showed the pictures of the five Pirate rangers one by one. First off, he showed a picture of the red ranger, Troy, "This is Troy Evans, the leader of the pirate rangers and the one who shot you the last time you arrive on Earth. He stumbled upon and chance encounter with Zaine of Eltar one day and was entrusted with the power that once defeated the Zangyack Empire during our last invasion."

"That won't happen again," Walz Gill told him.

Damaras nodded and continued, "Apparently after finding out about these pirate ranger key items that we were previously after, the red pirate started to recruit more people to join him. His first recruit was the blue ranger named Dylan Affleck who showed that he is a strong fighter among the Pirates and was the one who fought with Barizorg before Barizorg took care of him. Next, he recruited the yellow ranger, Lexi Ryan, after she almost risk her life to fight against Commander Stealer a few months back. It is observed that she's usually the one doing the surprised attacks on all of the Goumins. Next is the green ranger, Johnny Matthews. So far his fighting skill is the least impressive and is shown to be the weakest fighter in the group."

"Then why did the red ranger recruited him in the first place?" Insarn wondered.

"It is known that the green pirate is the brilliant mind of the group. It can also be said that he is their technician," Damaras explained.

"Tch, pathetic," Walz Gill added.

Damaras then moved on the last picture, "Last one to be recruited is the pink ranger, Blair Reynolds. My sources tell me that she voluntarily joined the pirates. She was the one who took the Puazole away from Commander Bomber and sent that useless scientist back to his home planet."

"Don't remind me," Walz Gill said as he got up from his seat and walked to the window of the ship where there was a view of the planet Earth. "If only there was a big weapon I could use to just take care of those pirates once and for all then they wouldn't be the problem for me to conquer Earth."

"I can help build you that weapon, my Emperor," Insarn offered him.

"But to build a technology that sophisticated would take years of development and we don't have that kind of time," Damaras argued with her.

Barizorg then stepped forward and spoke, "If I may, my Emperor, I might have a solution to your problem."

Walz Gill turned to face his loyal soldier, "Proceed."

"I happened to find out that there is already a sophisticated technology that can take out anything in just one blast even from a distant. This device is called the Gigantron and was created at the planet Gilanron which is our brother planet," Barizorg informed.

"Well what are you waiting for? Bring that weapon to me at once!" Walz Gill commanded.

"It's not that simple, my Emperor. The asking price for this weapon is $10,000,000,000," Barizorg explained.

Everyone in the room gasped. That was an enormous amount of money that even the Zangyack Empire could not afford. Emperor Walz Gill started to throw a fit by kicking and punching the nearby Goumins who were handling the controls of the ship. Damaras, Insarn and Barizorg stood still and watch as their Emperor continues to torture the innocent Goumins who did nothing to him.

"If I may add more my Emperor, I may have a solution to our money problems," Barizorg piped up, making the Emperor stop what he was doing.

"What is it, Barizorg?" Walz Gill replied, even though he was in no mood to hear what Barizorg had to say.

"About a few Earth years back, there was this asteroid that landed on Earth which revealed to be a gold tree. A farmer found it in front of his home and claimed it as his own. Right now the gold tree still resides on Earth and is still producing an infinite amount of money," Barizorg explained.

"So you're saying that we should steal this gold tree?" Damaras inquired.

"I love the idea! After we have that tree, we'll use the money to buy the Gigantron and destroy Earth once and for all!" Walz Gill spoke dramatically.

"But my Emperor, surely enough that this tree is under a tight security. It would not be an easy task," Insarn told him.

"I have to concur to with Insarn," Damaras added.

"I have that covered, my Emperor," Barizorg said as he walked to the right entrance of the room and pressed the button to reveal an action commander. "This is Commander Sneakfink. He has the skills to sneak into any place with tight security and fly under anyone's radar. He can also turn himself invisible and walk through any walls."

"Impressive," Walz Gill complimented. "Very well then. Sneakfink, your task is to steal that gold tree from Earth and bring it back to me at once. Also, if those Power Rangers ever give you any trouble, make show you show them no mercy."

"Very well, my Emperor. I shall help you retrieve it," Commander Sneakfink said before exiting the room.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Anyways, here's some news, I was planning to feature the Psycho Rangers in a future chapter and I am taking ideas of how the story would go so here's your chance! You may have more than one ideas for the story and you can choose who is in charge of bringing them back to life. The Zangyack Empire or Boze.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. A Family

Back on Earth, Lexi had just got off the limo she rode with Anthony Fletcher and his step-daughter, Quinn. During the entire ride, Quinn listened to her iPod on full blast and ignoring the existence of the world around her. Lexi had tried to get her least attention but she had no luck. Instead, she has to listen to Anthony talking to her about farming and a tree which she wasn't listening properly. But who could blame her, Lexi had a short attention span.

As soon as they arrive, Quinn stepped out of the limo and walked straight into the house. Make that the mansion. Lexi's jaw completely dropped on the ground at the sight of the mansion. It looked more like a castle than a mansion and definitely bigger than Troy's or Blair's houses. She started to wonder how many people actually lived there.

"Come inside, I'll give you a short tour," Anthony invited Lexi.

Lexi nodded absentmindedly, still admiring the exterior of the mansion. The interior of the mansion did not disappoint. It really looks like a castle. Not that Lexi has ever been to a castle but it looked far fancier than Troy's house will ever look. _This guy is bank! _Lexi thought. She wonders if this guy has a son. She would love to meet him…and date him…and soon marry him. Lexi has always dreamed on marrying a rich guy one day so she wouldn't have to work another day.

"Don't just stand there with your mouth open like that. You'll be given time to admire my mansion later. Right now let's move," Anthony said, snapping Lexi back to reality.

Lexi then followed Anthony as they walked through the second floor of the mansion. The walls of the hallways were filled with portraits of people Lexi doesn't know and there were practically expensive and fragile items everywhere you look.

"Wow, what kind of job do you have and where can I apply?" Lexi asked as she admired a jewel that was inside a glass cabinet. She was about to touch it but Anthony beat her hand. "OUCH!"

"Don't touch anything in my house or you'll break it. In fact, since you're working here now, you should know that if you break anything, you'll have to pay double the price of whatever it is you break and will be dismissed immediately," Anthony informed her as he took out a napkin from his coat pocket to wipe the glass cabinet. He then continued, "As the answer to your question, I don't work. In fact I don't have to."

"Why? Did your family found a treasure or something?" Lexi asked, finally interested in what Anthony has to say.

"No, but they found something even better than treasure," Anthony replied as walking towards a room.

"Oil?" Lexi guessed.

"Better than oil," Anthony said before opening the door in front of him.

Disappointingly to Lexi, the room had nothing in it. In fact, it only had four walls and not even one window. She had expected that he was going to show her a room made of gold because that would be way awesome. Lexi then tried to walk in the room which Anthony stopped her. Lexi gave Anthony a questioning look.

"This room has the most sophisticated security system in the entire world. You take a wrong step and you'll die instantly," he explained to her.

"Why would you spend so much money on an empty room like this?" Lexi asked.

Without giving Lexi an answer, he took out a remote control from his pocket and pressed a button. Then he signalled Lexi to come inside the room and he pressed a button to close the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked, being alarmed.

"Relax kid," Anthony assured her and he pressed another button which opened ascended a wall and revealed another room which has some sort of plant. "Come on."

"You did all this to protect a plant?" Lexi asked him, not impressed.

"This is no ordinary plant young lady. This is the Gold Tree. Years ago, my father found it in front of his house after an asteroid landed. It opened to reveal this miracle and has helped my parents get out of poverty in an instant. For each fruit or leaf this tree bears, it costs at least $10,000,000," Anthony explained.

If Lexi was drinking water, she would spit out the water after hearing what Anthony said. Lexi was so impressed that she even started to drool a little. This guy is really rich! And she just agreed to work for him at any price as long as she gives his step-daughter an attitude adjustment. This was the kind of motivation she was looking for. At that instant, she started to become determined to do her job right and hopefully quickly so she could get her pay. But first…

"Please tell me you have a son," Lexi asked her eagerly. If this guy had a son, she would just love to meet him.

"No. Quinn is the only child I have," Anthony answered, not understanding why Lexi had asked him such an irrelevant question.

"Oh…" Lexi responded disappointingly.

Anthony finally catches her drift and started to push Lexi out of the room and pressed some buttons to put the room into tight security once again, "Get your head in the game, little missy. I hire you to talk to my daughter and ask her what's she is thinking and kick some reality into her," he told her.

Lexi nodded, "May I ask how she started acting this way?" she asked.

"I'm not sure when exactly. She's been acting so cold to me ever since I met her five years ago when she was eight. It was also the year I met her lovely mother whom I am married to right now," Anthony answered her in a daze when he mentioned his wife and showed the painting of her. "I swear, it was love at first sight for me. I've seen every beautiful thing money could buy but Andrea was by far the most beautiful thing I have seen that doesn't cost money. Long story short, I married Andrea and they moved in here with me."

"Where is your wife right now?"

"I sent her on a spa day. She has been worried sick about Quinn lately and I hate to see her all stressed out like that. I told her that I would take care of Quinn for the day," he answered her.

"You said that Quinn was grounded back at the convenient store. Why was she grounded?" she asked.

"She went to Paris and bought ten boutiques without any permission. Sure we could afford it but it was the last straw. Before that, she's been spending money endlessly and irresponsibly. It's as if she's trying to get rid of all the fortune we have," Anthony answered simply.

"Your tour stops here. You'll be able to explore this place by yourself later. But now, find Quinn and set her up straight. But first, I need you to change out that clothes of yours," he said to her referring to her beach attire. Lexi was wearing a black short shorts and a yellow printed tank top over her bikini.

"Well I was at the beach before I came here and since you didn't give me a chance to take the rest of my stuff, this was all I had," Lexi explained to him.

"Don't worry, you can borrow some clothes I have here. It's the first door on your right. Quinn's bedroom is just next door," Anthony replied while pointing her where she should go before he dismissed himself.

Lexi followed as he said and walked towards the door that Anthony had pointed out to her. When she opened it, she almost had a heart attack. The room looked more like a boutique than a closet that holds spare clothes. Every single clothing had a designer name in the tag. Lexi thought she was in heaven. She couldn't wait to go and tell Blair about the room. She would go nuts as well. After taking almost half an hour picking out clothes to wear, Lexi had decided to wear a yellow floral mini dress which she edged it up with black tights and black ankle boots.

When she exited the room, she saw Quinn right across the hall standing outside the previous room that Anthony took her. The door was opened and all Quinn did was stood where she was behind the door. Lexi then walked towards her and tapped her on her shoulder softly.

"What are you doing?" she asked Quinn without looking at whatever was inside the room. But when she did, she was surprised to find a Zangyack inside, trying to get pass through the security system. "Zangyack!" she called.

The Zangyack turned around to find Lexi, "What are you doing here?" it asked.

"I could have asked you the same thing," Lexi replied back.

Quinn, who was still there, was completely confused, "You know that thing?" she asked.

"Hey little girl, I am not a thing. I am Commander Sneakfink here to steal your precious gold tree," it said.

"Quinn, try to get everyone out of the house. I'll take care of him," she told Quinn but Quinn hesitated to leave and continued to stay where she was. Lexi faced the young girl, "What are you waiting for? GO!" she ordered her. Quinn gave Lexi an unsure look before deciding to run off and do as Lexi said.

"You're not getting that tree Commander What-Your-Face," Lexi stated.

"IT'S COMMANDER SNEAKFINK!" he corrected her frustratingly.

"Like it matters after I defeat you," Lexi responded before taking out her ranger key and mobirate. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

What Lexi didn't know is that Quinn saw her morph into the yellow pirate ranger. Quinn was beyond surprised over what she had witness in front of her. The girl that her step-father hired to take care of her turned out to be one of the Pirate rangers. While still deep in her thoughts, Anthony walked up behind her.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" he asked. When he looked at the direction Quinn was looking, he saw a yellow pirate ranger currently fighting with a monster outside the room where he keeps his valuable gold tree. By instinct, he pulled Quinn away and called all of his staff to get out of the house immediately.

Unfortunately for Anthony and Quinn, Commander Sneakfink decided to continue the battle outside of the mansion where they had just arrived. Lexi arrived soon after and continued to fight with Commander Sneakfink.

"Will you just stand still?" Lexi asked Commander Sneakfink frustratingly.

"Lexi?" Anthony asked as soon as he recognised her voice. He then turned to Quinn, "Did you know about this?" he asked his step-daughter only to receive a shrug.

Commander Sneakfink then noticed Anthony, "Hey, that's the owner of the gold tree," he said.

Lexi then took out her gun to distract the Zangyack. Commander Sneakfink turned around, "That hurt!" he shouted at her.

Lexi smirked under her helmet and took out a yellow Mighty Morphin ranger key and morphed. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"What's this? Who are you?" Commander Sneakfink asked after being confused.

"Relax pea brain. It's still me," Lexi replied to him sarcastically before taking out her new weapons. "POWER DAGGERS!"

Lexi hit Commander Sneakfink with her power daggers and did more attacks on him before taking out another ranger key. This time, it was the yellow space ranger key. "Yellow space ranger!" she called out while doing the pose. She then took out her weapon which was the Star Slinger and started to fire at Commander Sneakfink's feet, making him to move in a ridiculous manner, making Lexi laugh.

"Hey! Get rid of him quickly!" Anthony ordered her.

"Oh I don't know…" Lexi replied back, continuing to aim for Commander Sneakfink's feet.

"I'll add $500 to whatever amount you decide for me to give you and I'll give it to you in cash," Anthony told her quickly.

Lexi smiled happily, "That's what I'm talking about." She stopped shooting and took out another ranger key. This time, it was the yellow Operation Overdrive ranger key. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

After morphing, she took out the Drive Claws and hit Commander Sneakfink which sent him towards the sky. After a satisfying victory, Lexi powered down, forgetting that there are people watching her. She knew she was so dead. She turned around to face Anthony and Quinn.

"Is it too much to ask to keep this our little secret?" Lexi asked sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after Anthony agreed to help to keep her ranger identity under wraps, Lexi walked around the house to find where Quinn is. It has been almost fifteen minutes and she still has no idea where Quinn could be. She checked her bedroom, the living room, the entertainment room and she was still couldn't be found. While walking around the hallways, Lexi accidently bumped into someone. When she looked up, she was surprised to find that she saw a handsome looking guy who looked around her age who is wearing white butler uniform and white gloves. He also had big brown eyes and light brown hair that covers his right eyebrow from the front. Lexi thought he looked like Zac Efron during his High School Musical days.<p>

"Sorry about that," the guy apologised to her.

It took Lexi almost ten seconds to process what she wanted to reply while looking at the guy in front of her dreamily. "Oh it's fine. I mean, I'm fine. That was nothing," Lexi replied. "I'm Lexi," she introduced herself.

"I'm Luke, a temporary staff. Are you working here now?" he asked.

"For the time being, yes. I was hired to have a talk with Quinn," Lexi explained, still admiring the guy in front of her.

"Good luck with that. I'll see you around," Luke said before he started to walk away.

"I am going to like it here," Lexi told herself after Luke is out of sight. She then told herself to snap out of it and try to find Quinn. Luckily for her, Lexi found Quinn in the first room she opened next. The room, like other rooms, were huge and seemed to be nothing but comfy couches and big paintings. But there was also a mini fridge and a big screen television. Quinn turned around and shot Lexi a dagger when Lexi found her.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked rudely.

"Trying to find you," Lexi answered her evenly.

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned back to the television. Lexi walked in further into the room and stood in front of the television while folding her arms.

"Hey! Move your big butt away from my view of the television," Quinn ordered.

"We need to talk," Lexi stated.

"We don't need to do anything. Just because my dad said he'll pay you doesn't changes anything," Quinn replied.

"Why are you such a brat?" Lexi asked straightforwardly.

"Because it's his fault!"

"Who's fault?" Lexi asked.

"ANTHONY! HE'S THE PROBLEM!" Quinn finally turned off the television and avoided eye contact with Lexi.

"What did he do?" Lexi asked slowly. Quinn decided to keep her mouth shut, refusing to answer Lexi's question. At first, Lexi didn't get what she was talking about. How could Anthony be the problem? Sure, he was a show off and stuff but other than that he showed that he is a nice guy. Then it hit her. Anthony was her step-dad. Maybe Quinn felt that Anthony was trying to replace her real father. This is something Lexi could understand.

"Is this about your mom marrying Anthony?" Lexi asked.

It took a while but Quinn eventually answered, "My dad died when I was seven and my mom began to date Anthony exactly a year later and they got married two years ago. I hate him. All he cares about is money. He doesn't love my mom. She only married her because she's pretty."

Lexi felt slightly relieved that she got something out of Quinn. Now it's time to get to business. "Don't be an idiot," Lexi told her.

"Huh?" Quinn asked, confused over why Lexi had called her that.

"You're an idiot and you're selfish. Have you ever thought that the reason they got married is because they fell in love with each other?" Lexi questioned her.

"Let me guess, he told you the story of how he fell in love with my mother and how he was so happy to be married to her and blah blah blah," Quinn responded.

"As the matter in fact yes he did. You are immature to understand that they love each other. Anthony would gladly give up his whole family fortune for your mother because he loves her and she loves him," Lexi replied.

"No, my mom just want to be married into money because we were close to being poor and Anthony just loves that stupid gold tree," Quinn fought back.

"So you're blaming your mom for this?" Lexi questioned her. "I bet she didn't even think about marrying Anthony when she met him. Basically, you're saying your mother is a gold digger."

"Maybe," Quinn spoke. Lexi started to get angry at the little girl. She ought to teach this girl some proper manners.

"My real parents abandoned me in an orphanage when I was two for no reason. I lived in an orphanage until I was six when my foster parents took me in. I have never heard from my real parents ever since. You should consider yourself lucky," Lexi told her. "You have a mother that still loves you and you have a step-dad that loves you as much. Maybe he seemed to replacing your real dad to you but maybe it's a good thing. With Anthony, you won't have to be depressed about losing your dad. That's what I did."

"So you're saying I should completely forget about my dad?" Quinn asked her.

"Of course not. I'm saying that living in the past won't do you any good. The least you could do is move on and give Anthony a chance and support your mom," Lexi replied.

"I don't know if I can do that," Quinn responded back.

"Think about it," Lexi said to her before leaving the mansion. She just couldn't take it anymore. Quinn is so unappreciative.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Lexi met up with the rest of her friends at Galaxy Paradise to tell them about what happened. She told them everything about the mansion and the gold tree; which she later found out that Troy already told the rest about Anthony. She also told them about how much of a brat Quinn is and how she is so disrespectful to her own mother.<p>

"Sounds like you had a long day," Dylan commented.

"Why don't you just quit?" Johnny asked his friend.

"Because of three reasons; one, I'm getting paid. Two, I want to set that girl up straight and three, there's this cute guy working there and I want to go back to get his number," Lexi answered.

Dylan, Johnny and Troy rolled his eyes at Lexi. Lexi may be a bit of a tomboy, but she was the one that was boy-crazy.

"How cute on a scale of one to ten?" Blair asked, wondering what the cute guy looked like.

"He was a perfect ten," Lexi gushed.

The guys rolled their eyes and 'excused' themselves away from the table when the conversation took its turn to Girl Town.

"Why are you so upset about Quinn?" Blair asked her friends.

Lexi shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know myself. I even told her how my real parents abandoned me and she should be thankful of what she has."

Blair nodded knowingly before she spoke, "People have different point of views, Lexi. Try taking Quinn's point of view. The way I see it, her late father is still on her mind even though it has already been years since he passed away. Maybe instead of talking to her about it, you should talk to Anthony then. Maybe he can fix the problem. After all, he did ask you to talk to Quinn and you did," she pointed out.

"Hey, you're right," Lexi responded.

"And also, the way I see it, you wished you were her," Blair added, smirking at Lexi.

"What? Why would I wish that? She's such a little spoilt brat," Lexi replied back.

"Think about it," Blair responded back to her, continuing to smile.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lexi was asked to come to the mansion early in the morning much to her dismay. She could barely open her eyes in the morning. Lexi thought about what Blair told her the day before. Maybe she was somehow, in a way, jealous of Quinn. After all, she has a real mother who loves her. She has step-father who only wants what's best for her and on top of that all, she is the step-daughter of the richest man in the universe. No one could top that. Compared to her own life, she lives in a normal average house where she lives with her foster parents and three other foster siblings who just so happened to be triplets. They weren't as rich as Troy or Blair but they are happy.<p>

Lexi walked to the dining area where Anthony was and she told him all about what Quinn told her. Anthony looked hurt and guilty at the same time. Anthony's wife, Andrea was also there.

"So she blames me?" Andrea asked her sadly.

"Don't take it heavily. She's just a teenager after all," Lexi advised them. "Maybe you should talk to her about it. Show to her that money isn't all that you two cared about."

Anthony and Andrea faced each other with guilty looks, "We have been spoiling her," Anthony admitted. "But I thought it's the only way to show her that I cared about her."

"Quinn doesn't need to be swimming in your cash for her to like you. She just needs someone to be her father," Lexi replied back.

"She's right, Anthony," Andrea said.

Anthony was about to respond something but then there was loud crash happened somewhere around the mansion. Lexi, Anthony and Andrea hurriedly ran to the main foyer to check where the crash was coming from. To their horror, Commander Sneakfink was back, this time with some Goumins.

"Hope you don't mind me crashing into your house this early but I'm going to do it anyway," Commander Sneakfink said. The Goumins then targeted their weapons at Lexi, Anthony and Andrea. Before they started to fire, Lexi quickly took out her ranger key and mobirate and morphed. Just when they fire, Lexi managed to block it the shots with her pirate sabres but it caused a fire to start at both ends of the room.

"You two better get out of here!" Lexi told them.

"We can't leave, some of our staff and Quinn are still in here," Andrea debated.

"I'll contact my friends to help. You guys should leave right now," Lexi replied quickly.

"I'll save Quinn. Andrea, you wait outside to see if the staff made it," Anthony told his wife.

"But…" Andrea debated.

"No time for that. I'll see you outside," Anthony told her. Andrea was at first reluctant but followed orders and followed some of the staff members who were running out of the house.

"I'll distract them while you go for Quinn," Lexi told him.

Lexi did as she promised and distracted the Goumins. Soon after, her friends teleported inside the mansion to help her out.

"Nice for you guys to drop in," Lexi said while fighting the Goumins.

"It is our job," Troy replied while he sliced a Goumin.

"Lexi, you get inside the safe to get the gold tree. We'll hold Commander Sneakfink off," Dylan informed her.

"Alright," Lexi replied.

After Lexi went inside the room, the rest of the rangers dealt with Commander Sneakfink.

"We need to get him out of this place," Blair told the rest.

"Let's use these," Johnny replied, holding up a Turbo ranger key. The rest nodded and followed soon after.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Let's drive this guy outside," Troy said to his friends, taking out their weapons. He had on his hand the Lightning sword and he hit Commander Sneakfink in full speed. The others then got into position and target their weapons.

"HAND BLASTERS!" Dylan shouted.

"THUNDER CANNON!" Johnny shouted.

"WIND FIRE!" Blair shouted.

With that, they manage to blast Commander Sneakfink through the wall and out of the mansion. They then accelerated outside to where he is. Unfortunately, he hasn't given up just yet.

"That gold tree is mine!" Commander Sneakfink declared.

"Not a chance," Dylan replied as they all took out Ninja Storm ranger keys.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Troy and Dylan morphed into red and blue wind rangers while Johnny and Blair morphed into crimson and navy thunder rangers respectively.

"SHADOW BATTLE ATTACK!"

They managed to weaken Commander Sneakfink down but he was still able to fight them back. Commander Sneakfink then took out the weapon he had in his hand and fired at the rangers once again. Thankfully, Johnny and Blair quickly turned their Thunder Staffs into Thunder Shield mode which retaliate Commander Sneakfink's attack back. They then extended their staff once more for the Tornado star throwing which directly hit the ruthless commander.

Soon after, Lexi arrived outside the mansion with Anthony and Quinn. She morphed into yellow Lightspeed Rescue ranger to help the run through the burning house. The others stopped what they're doing as soon as Lexi arrived.

"Hey, did you save the tree?" Johnny asked.

"It's safe somehow," Lexi replied.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked.

"I'll explain everything later. Now, did you guys take care of Commander Sneakfink?" Lexi questioned them, looking at his body on the ground.

"Not exactly," Troy replied.

Lexi smiled and they all morphed down into their pirate forms. Lexi then signalled them to take out their pirate sabres, "I'm gone for a few minutes and you guys still can't get rid of this guy? You guys are hopeless without me around."

The other rolled their eyes and inserted their ranger keys inside the sabres to activate the full power mode. "SABRE SLASH!" they all shouted when they fired off their power to finally defeat Commander Sneakfink. Lexi sighed in relief the most to finally get rid of him. He was such a nuisance. She then turned to where Anthony, Andrea and Quinn was. At the moment, they were hugging each other like one big happy family. Lexi smiled when she remembered what happened when she was inside the house.

"What a morning workout," Dylan commented.

"So Lexi, aren't you going to tell us what happened to the tree?" Blair asked her, following her gaze towards the family.

"Let's just get out of here," Lexi said, walking away.

The others exchanged confused glances. Don't Lexi want to check on the family? There were times when her heart seems to be made of stone but usually when it comes to being a Power Ranger, Lexi would be the most concerned one. But luckily, Lexi did tell her friends about what happened inside. After she saved the gold tree, she saw Anthony and Quinn struggling to escape to burning house. Lexi has helped them by morphing into yellow Lightspeed Rescue ranger and help to extinguish some of the fire. Before that, Lexi immediately handed Anthony back the gold tree which he threw at the burning fire because he wanted to save Quinn who almost fell from the second floor. Lexi believed that Anthony proved to Quinn that she is more important than the gold tree. Lexi knows by then, her job was done.

"Is the family going to be ok though? Now that they don't have any financial support, how will they live?" Blair asked, concerned.

"I got that covered," Lexi responded.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"I asked Anthony for $500,000 yesterday for me to continue working on Quinn. He gave me a cheque on the spot. When we left the house after he burned the gold tree, I slipped the cheque back in his pocket. I think they're going to be ok," Lexi explained.

"Wow, it seemed like you went through all that trouble for nothing," Dylan commented.

"I wouldn't say for nothing. Lexi did help ease the family's bond," Troy added.

"So what are you going to do about money? You're still broke," Johnny asked.

Lexi smiled at her friends and took out five $100 notes from her pocket, "I think I'm going to be ok for a while. After all, I did say that I wanted to get paid for getting rid of a Zangyack. It's only fair," Lexi said.

"And here we thought that Lexi is starting to build a heart," Dylan added sarcastically.

"Hey Lexi, did you happen to get that guy's number?" Blair asked, referring to Luke, the temp staff of the mansion.

Lexi widened her eyes. She totally forgot about him. "OH NO! I got to get back!" she answered them before running back towards the mansion. "Please still be there!"

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA! My longest chapter so this story so far. Next up is Johnny's turn. The next chapter will include some magic, if you know what I mean. ;)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Wanted

**(EDITED on 19 MARCH 2014)**

Walz Gill waited patiently at his throne while staring off to the planet in front of him. It has been weeks and he still hasn't even conquered it the slightest and it was no thanks to those pesky Power Rangers.

He didn't understand why it was so hard taking over the backwater planet. The Zangyack Military was able to defeat any form of protection a planet has to protect itself but it seems like they couldn't even win with just five mere Earthlings. Oh how he wished he could just crush the planet with the palm of his hand.

Thankfully, Insarn reported yesterday that someone in the scientist department has successfully invented a substance that could poison Earth with just one mere second. With the use of the substance and a weapon, Zangyack Empire will breakthrough once again.

Just then, Barizorg and Insarn entered the room looking exasperated. Walz Gill gave them a look, knowing what's coming at him.

"Where is the substance you speak of?" he asked sternly.

Barizorg turned to Insarn and bowed, "The inventor has escaped the premises, my Emperor," he answered. "It seemed that he had gotten away hours ago along with the Puazole that he had made."

Walz Gill rubbed his head. He hasn't been getting the best of luck ever since he came to the outskirts of Earth. The planet must be cursing him or something. "Well, what do you propose we should do then considering the fact that your carelessness has cost us a chance of taking over the Earth?" he questioned the both of them.

"Does he keep a record of journals of his experiments? Perhaps we could make our other scientist replicate it," Damaras suggested.

"There were no trace of journals or files that belonged to the scientist that created the Puazole," Insarn answered regretfully. "However, the scientist did have a tracking device on him. We have planned on tracking him down as soon as possible."

"And who are you sending the track nuisance down?" Walz Gill inquired.

The door opened again and revealed a Zangyack Action Commander, "That would be me, your highness. I am Action Commander Bomber. I specialize in tracking people down and I can blast bombs at anyone within miles away."

"Very well then. However, no bombing anything until you find the scientist and the substance. Keep this mission on the down low as much as possible so those Power Rangers wouldn't interfere," Walz Gill instructed.

"As you wish, my Emperor," Commander Bomber replied before leaving for his mission.

"I hope this plan of yours will work. I'm starting to lose my patience," Walz Gill said to Insarn.

"Don't worry. It will."

* * *

><p>It was 7 in the morning on Earth and the Sun had risen. While riding with her horse, Blair had a chance to witness the beautiful sunrise. It made her think how much she had accomplished being in Project Pirate and protecting that sunrise once again. It was scenery like this that made her feel relaxed.<p>

Thankfully it was a Sunday and Blair didn't have to worry about being late for school. Blair loves taking her time riding her horse which she received as a birthday present from her father when she was 12. She loved her horse Piper. It was nice riding alone but something Blair wished she had a friend to accompany her.

But thinking of her friends she has now, none of them would be interested. But that is what Blair likes about them, they are all different but they accept one another of who they are unlike her old friends. The thought of the girls that she used to call friends makes her nauseous. She couldn't believe she wasted her time with them. In the end she didn't gain anything out of the Glossy Posse except regret.

While heading back to the country club stables, Blair heard something moving from a nearby bush. She stopped Piper for a moment to confirm it. She turned around and saw something was moving within the bushes. Blair grabbed her mobirate and ranger key before getting down on the horse to investigate.

As she got closer, the thing behind the bushes started shaking. It's most probably not an animal. It could be something the Zangyack had planted to destroy Earth.

Blair quickly moved the bush and realized there was rather someone behind it and screamed at her. She responded by screaming in shocked and fell down on the ground, making her mobirate fall out and it dialed by itself.

As soon as she noticed her mobirate fell out, she quickly grabbed it back and held on tightly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she questioned. Blair took a good look at the person in front of him. He didn't look human to say the least. He was short, had a long beard and was wearing a lab coat with a neck brace with the Zangyack logo on it.

"No don't hurt me. I come in peace!" the little guy said.

"But you're a Zangyack. They don't come in peace," Blair accused.

"No please believe me. I mean no harm. I'm already being chased. Please don't kill me too," the little guy begged.

Blair kind of feels sorry for the little guy. "Ok, I'll listen. Just tell me who are you."

"My name is Rex Fupila. I'm from the planet Tornasia but I was taken by the Zangyack Empire to work in their science research facility where I help to invent weapons and such for them to use to take over planets," he explained.

"So you do work for them," Blair said.

"Please don't misunderstand. I was forced to. I didn't have a choice. They made a condition saying that if I make something powerful and useful for their army, then they will set me free. I only did it to return back to my family," Rex responded quickly.

The Zangyack Empire kidnaps people from other planets and uses them as slaves too? So Dylan's brother wasn't the only one trapped. It was then Blair knew she had to help Rex no matter what. "How can I know I can trust you?" she asked.

Before Rex could even reply, Commander Bomber descended to the ground in front of where Blair and Rex are along with some Goumins. He was holding the tracking device in his hand and it pointed directly at Rex.

"There he is!" Commander Bomber announced. "Take the scientist back to the Emperor!" he commanded the Goumins.

"Now you believe me?" Rex asked Blair back.

"Alright, just stand behind me," Blair replied and started fighting the Goumins that are coming at them. While Blair was fighting with them, one of the Goumins hit her charm bracelet off her wrist. Suddenly she heard her mobirate ringing but she couldn't answer it because the Goumins were starting to surround her. She then used her Pirate Blaster to blasts the Goumins out of the way. It was then Commander Bomber realized who he is dealing with.

"You!" he said pointing at Blair. "You're one of those pirates interfering with the empire! I can't let you get away with this!"

Blair took out her jockey coat and threw it at Commander Bomber before teleporting away along with Rex.

"Darn it! You let her get away with the Puazole," Commander Bomber accused the remaining Goumins. "This will not sit well with Emperor Walz Gill. I'm going to take matters into my own hands."

Meanwhile, Blair and Rex teleport somewhere on the outskirts of Oakville Heights to hide for the meantime. Blair took off her jockey helmet and gave it to Rex to wear it.

"You're going to need this just in case," she said, giving him a warm smile while adjusting it on his head. Luckily, it's a nice fit.

"Who are you?" Rex asked in wonder.

"Call me Blair. I'm a Power Ranger from Project Pirate. I guess you can say my team is an enemy to the Zangyack Empire," Blair answered.

"So you're the one," he responded in awe and hugged Blair. It was then Blair realized the tracking device on his wrist. "Thank you so much for saving me!"

"Don't thank me just yet. I think they are going to find us here soon enough thanks to that tracking device they have on you," she replied. "So before they do come. I need an explanation. Why is the action commander willing to take you back to the emperor? Did you do something bad?"

Rex gave her a regretful look, "I did. I created something that could possibly poison every living creature and being on Earth. But it was a mistake! Like I mentioned, I wanted to escape the clutches of the Zangyack Empire but the only way to do that is if I make something useful for them. So I created the Puazole. When I first presented it to the head of the weapon scientists, she was so impressed and wanted to show it the Emperor right away. It was then I realized I turned into a monster just like them. I mean no harm to you or anyone in this planet. I just want my freedom and my family back."

Before Rex or Blair could say anything else, the ground shook as Commander Bomber came back with a large group of Goumins and Sugomins.

"What are we going to do?" Rex said in fright.

"I'll take care of them. You stay behind me at all times," Blair told him as she waits for the army to come after her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the rest of the rangers had arrived at the Command Center after getting a call from Navi to report at once. Each of them had just woken up of bed and was not happy about being forced to report that early in the morning.<p>

"Navi, what is so important that we have to come so early on a Sunday morning?" Lexi asked.

"I'm afraid I have bad news! Just a few minutes ago, I received a distressed call from Blair's mobirate," Navi informed.

Troy suddenly feels woken up, "Blair? Well did she try to call back again?"

"No she didn't. I tried to call her too but she didn't answer it. That's why I called all of you here right away," Navi answered.

Johnny quickly dropped his belongings and went to his colour coded seat over at the controls, "I'll try to track her down within Oakville Heights," he said.

"What do you think happened to her?" Dylan wondered.

Troy didn't want to know what happened to her. He just hopes that she's ok. Thinking that Blair might be harmed made Troy all the more worried. "I'm sure it's nothing bad. Maybe she accidently hit the button," Troy said, trying to stay positive although it was negative thoughts running through his mind.

"Then why wouldn't she call back to make sure everything is fine?" Lexi said. "In fact if Blair is in trouble, she should have called us immediately unless she's really in big trouble and couldn't reach us."

"I located where the distress signal was sent. We'll head there to check it out," Johnny informed them. "I did find something else though."

"What did you find?" Troy asked.

"There's a signal of unknown source of energy at where Blair was. There must be an object there that is giving out the energy or some sort," Johnny explained. "But it might be a mistake. I'm in the middle of upgrading the system here. However, there might be a chance that Blair came in contact with whatever it is."

"Could that object possibly come from a Zangyack? They're always carrying those huge weapons with them and they're quite powerful," Dylan suggested.

"It might be possible and it would explain why Blair sent out a distress call in the first place. Maybe one of the Zangyack's bounty hunter found her or something," Troy added. "We better get a move on before she goes anywhere else."


	23. A Good Person

**UPDATED! (21/12/2012)**

Meanwhile with Troy, Dylan, Lexi and Johnny, they had just teleported to where Blair was last tracked down. The rangers stayed together to see if they could find any clues leading to Blair's disappearance. When they arrive, the first thing all of them notice was a white horse by the lake.

"That must be Blair's horse," Johnny said.

"Blair wouldn't just leave her horse around like that unless something bad happened to her," Lexi added.

"Maybe we should return her horse back to the stable," Johnny suggested.

"Guys, I found Blair's bracelet," Troy said as he picked it up from the ground. It seems like her bracelet came off by force. There were laser marks on it. Troy shared a worried look with his friends.

"Wait a minute, check this out," Dylan said, pointing to something at the ground. It was a big foot print. Something not human and definitely not an animal's foot.

"This is odd," Johnny said as he examined the footprint.

"You don't think it's the one that got Blair, don't you?" Dylan asked his friends.

"But what is it?" Lexi wondered.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? A Zangyack kidnapped her," Johnny concluded.

"Why would a Zangyack be after her?" Dylan asked.

"The Zangyack Empire is evil. Do they really need reason why," Johnny replied.

Troy's head started to spin after thinking of all the possibilities that the Zangyack would want to do with Blair. But the thought of them kidnapping Blair first just makes him angry. Why would Blair be their first target? She's definitely not the weakest link of the group. Sure she's not as strong as Dylan or Lexi but she's not weak at all.

While walking back to the stables with Blair's horse, Johnny tried to get a hold of Blair's mobirate. After Troy sent Blair's horse, Johnny finally hears Blair's mobirate ringing and thankfully she answered it.

"Hello, Blair? Are you ok?" Johnny said over the phone.

"Johnny, I'm fine. I'm just in a situation right now," Blair answered him calmly. Johnny then heard a voice from the background.

"What are you doing?" the voice said.

"Blair, who's that?" Johnny asked concernedly. Suddenly, Johnny heard an explosion from the other line. He started to grip his mobirate much tightly. "BLAIR!" he called but there was no answer.

Lexi snatched his mobirate immediately, "Blair! Answer us!" she shouted over the phone.

"Hello…I'm afraid your friend is kind of busy now," the voice said timidly.

"Who are you?" Lexi demanded.

Troy then snatched the mobirate from Lexi, "So you're the kidnapper. You have a lot of guts," he told the mysterious voice. When the voice didn't answer him, Troy continued, "Stay where you are and make sure you're still alive. If you lay a hand on her, you'll be dead."

After Troy hung up, Dylan called Navi to help track down Blair. Thankfully, Navi was listening to the conversation and had managed to find Blair at a warehouse somewhere outside town.

"One more thing rangers, there was also a Zangyack detection at the same place where Blair was," Navi informed them.

"Then we better go quickly. Navi, can you set our teleporters so we can teleport there now?" Lexi asked.

"Alright, be careful rangers," Navi said before signing off.

"Let's just get Blair back and kill whoever responsible for this," Troy stated.

"But what if the Zangyack that kidnapped is dangerous?" Johnny asked them.

"Then we'll be more dangerous. Whoever kidnaps my Blair is going to pay big time," Troy replied back.

Dylan, Lexi and Johnny stared at each other after Troy made his sentence. "_My _Blair?" Dylan repeated what Troy was saying while raising his right eyebrow.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Didn't you hear yourself?" Lexi asked him.

"Hear me say what? Whoever kidnaps Blair is going to pay big time?" Troy repeated.

"No, you said whoever kidnaps _my_ Blair," Johnny corrected him.

"What?" Troy asked as he started to blush furiously. Did he really say that? Why didn't he notice? Why is his stomach having butterflies again?

"You like Blair," Lexi accused him while having a smirk on her face.

"No! She's my friend and that was just a slip up," Troy defended himself.

"Oh my gosh, you do like her. I knew something happened between you two when you skipped school to see her," Lexi said to him.

Troy's cheeks flushed immediately, "Can we just focus on the mission so we can save her?"

"Of course we can. We get it, you want us to save Blair so you can hug her amorously and confess your love to her," Lexi teased him.

"Don't make me use my blast you, Lexi," Troy threatened.

* * *

><p>When Johnny was contacting Blair, she was just finishing telling Rex the plan that she came up with to help get Rex back to his home planet while keeping the Puazole away from Commander Bomber. When she was in the middle of the call, Commander Bomber unfortunately found them and immediately fired a bomb at the both of them. Blair dropped her mobirate while trying to dodge the bomb and Rex got a hold of it.<p>

"Rex! Hold on to that!" Blair told him as she was fighting some Goumins by herself. Blair hated to admit it but it was hard fighting the Goumins unmorphed and alone. She quickly took out her gun blaster and shot it at the Goumins that were after her. After that, she ran towards Rex who looked pale while holding on her mobirate. She remembered that she was last talking to Johnny. "Are you ok?" she asked Rex.

"I don't know," Rex answered.

"Hold on to me," Blair told her before she clicked on her teleporter.

Before they knew it, they were somewhere under a bridge. Blair sigh a relief and finally relaxed a little.

"We should be safe here," Blair told him.

"That's what you said the last time," Rex responded.

"Sorry…" Blair replied. "But your tracking device is off now. They will have a hard time finding us this time."

Rex sighed and sat down on the ground while covering his face with his hand, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I just have the worst luck ever. First my home planet was invaded by the Zangyack and then I created a dangerous mineral that the Zangyack wanted. I am the horrible being ever lived!"

Blair couldn't help but feel very sorry for Rex. She squatted down so she could be eye level with Rex, "Can I see the Puazole?" she asked slowly.

Rex nodded and took out a small pouch from his coat pocket which had a small looking coin.

"That's the dangerous mineral?" Blair questioned him.

"Looks can be deceiving. But with the right technology, this will be the source that could destroy Earth in a second. No living thing will survive. I guess you can say Earth will not be the third planet from the Sun anymore," Rex explained.

Blair smiled and took the Puazole from his hand, "You said you wanted to prove yourself to the Zangyack Empire and get recognition. Why?"

Rex shrugged, "I guess I wanted the attention."

Blair chuckled a little, "You remind me of someone."

Rex gave Blair a questioning look, "Who?"

"You remind me of me," Blair said. "Before I turned 13, I was a chubby little girl who still hasn't lost her baby fat. No one really notices me at all and I had no friends. So I decided that I'm going to change how I look and become more pretty just to get the attention and respect I wanted. I eventually reached my goal and after that, everyone notices me and wants to be friends with me. Guys started to want to date me and girls wanted to be my best friend. It was a good life until I realize that those girls were only friends with me to get the attention for themselves. They didn't even care about being my friend at all. All they wanted was a share of my popularity."

"What did you do after that?" Rex asked her.

"Since becoming the pink Pirate ranger, I spent most of my time training so I didn't have time for them. They saw it as me slowly ditching them so I decided to ditch me first by humiliating me to the entire school," Blair answered him.

"Were you sad that they ditched you?"

Blair shook her head slowly, "I'm glad they ditch me. I was sad at first but by then I already had new friends. My new friends didn't judge me for who I am. I guess you can say they're my new family."

She then held the Puazole in front of Rex's face, "You making this shows that you're determined to get the money you need so you can go home. Sure it was reckless but it shows just how brilliant you are. More brilliant than the Zangyack Empire will ever be," she told Rex. "It isn't too late for you to seize your dream to go home."

"But how?" he asked.

"My Command Center has a teleporter where it can send anyone to any place they want. If I explain to my friends about you, I'm sure they will gladly help. But I need you to give me this Puazole," Blair told him.

"Why?" Rex asked.

"So the Zangyack won't find you anymore. They didn't need you. They just needed this Puazole and you're just standing in their way," Blair answered.

"Just like your old friends, they didn't want to be friends with you, they only wanted your popularity to rub off on them," Rex concluded.

Blair smiled, "Exactly."

"Hand me that Puazole at once!" Commander Bomber demanded, appearing suddenly in front of Blair and Rex.

"How did you find us? I'm not wearing my tracking device anymore," Rex asked, hiding behind Blair's leg.

"I tracked you two down with the Puazole and now you're going to hand it to me at once!" Commander Bomber responded with his army of Goumins ready by his side.

"Come and get it," Blair challenged him as she kept the Puazole in her pocket.

"Kill her!" Commander Bomber commanded the Goumins.

"Rex, is there any way we could destroy the Puazole?" Blair asked while fighting the Goumins.

"I...I'm not sure. A mineral such a Puazole reacts violently with almost anything. Even with fire," Rex replied while hiding behind a bush.

"I am not letting you destroy the Puazole. If you're not going to give it to me, I will have to take it by force!" Commander Bomber said before he came after Blair and started to strangle her by the neck.

Blair tired her best to release his grip but he was too strong and if Blair releases her grip, he might choke her to death. The best solution for the moment was to hold against his grip.

"Give it up pink pirate," Commander Bomber told her.

"Never," Blair managed to say.

"Fine then, Goumins! Aim for her heart," Commander Bomber commanded the Goumins to shoot.

Blair's heart immediately starts racing. What was she going to do now? She can't give up. Most importantly, she can't give up the Puazole. Suddenly, gun blasters started shooting at Commander Bomber and the Goumins. But Commander Bomber was still holding on a tight grip at Blair's neck.

"What's the meaning of this?" Commander Bomber demanded.

When Blair turned around, she saw Lexi and Johnny running towards them.

"Put her down!" Lexi shouted while holding up her gun blaster like Johnny.

"Make me," Commander Bomber replied while strangling Blair more and she started to have difficulty breathing.

"Ok by us," she heard Troy said from behind while he and Dylan slashed Commander Bomber's back and he finally released Blair from his clutches. Blair fell on the ground hardly and tried to breathe normally again. Lexi and Johnny immediately come to her side to see whether she was fine.

"Are you ok?" Johnny asked.

"I'll be fine," Blair assured them, still on the ground and started to pant very fast. She did feel a slight dizziness.

Lexi then stood up and gave Commander Bomber a glare similar to Troy's and Dylan's. "Zangyack, how dare you kidnap one of us?"

_Kidnap?_ Blair thought.

"Before we permanently kill you, let me tell you what you did was not cool," Troy said coldly.

"Kidnap? I didn't kidnap her," Commander Bomber responded.

"Telling us lies will just make it worse for you," Dylan told him.

Blair looked at her friends. They were so ready to kill Commander Bomber so why should she hesitate for him to be killed? Once Commander Bomber is out of the way, she could tell her friends about the Puazole and Rex. There was no time for the real explanation so Blair decided to just play along.

"Guys, I need you to help me get rid of him once and for all," Blair told her friends.

"No problem," Lexi replied.

"It's my pleasure," Dylan added. Blair tried to stand on her two feet but she was still dizzy from getting strangled by Commander Bomber.

Troy help her from falling, "Maybe you should set this one out," he suggested.

"Leave this to us," Johnny added.

"Alright guys, let's do it," Troy told the rangers as they took out their ranger keys and mobirates.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

After they all morphed, Commander Bomber begged them to stop but they continued to attack him until he got mad. "You're going to pay for that!" he shouted at him and started to fire the bombs at the rangers.

While staying away from their fight, Blair saw how the Goumins were surrounding Rex. Before she knew it, they were pointing their weapons at him. Blair got up and ran towards them. She flipped over all of them and morphed into her pirate suit at the same time. While standing in front of them, she blasted all of the Goumins.

"Are you ok?" she asked Rex.

"Yes," Rex replied to her while still shaking.

It was then Blair decided that she is not going to sit this one out. The only way to keep Rex safe and protect his dream of going back to his home planet is if Blair defeats Commander Bomber.

"Leave this to me," she told him and joined her friends as they fight Commander Bomber.

"Are you you're ok?" Johnny asked her.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for asking. But I want to help you guys to defeat him," Blair responded. "Let's use these," Blair told her friends as she held up a Time Force and the rest followed.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

In a second, the Pirate rangers morphed into the Time Force rangers and took out their new weapons. Dylan, Johnny and Lexi took out their Vector Weapons, V2, V3 and V4 respectively while Troy and Blair took out their Chrono Sabres. Dylan, Johnny and Lexi fired their Vector Weapons at Commander Bomber which hit Commander Bomber directly.

"V-Weapon!" they all shouted.

"Bulls eye!" Lexi cheered.

Troy and Blair then jumped from their shoulders and attack Commander Bomber with their Chrono Sabres but he was still not defeated yet.

"I'm starting to really hate you rangers!" Commander Bomber stated.

"The feelings mutual," Troy replied. "Come on guys, let's form the Vortex Blaster."

"Right," the rest of the team replied and started combining their Vector Weapons together to form the Vortex Blaster.

"FIRE!" all of them shouted and fired off the blaster. Commander Bomber wasn't defeated yet but he was already weak. The rangers demorphed into their Pirate suits and quickly took out their gun blasters and set it to full power. Once again, they aimed at Commander Bomber and fired their gun blasters at him. This time, he was finally defeated.

"Finally, I thought for one second that he was a hard one to defeat," Lexi said.

"I'm sorry for troubling you guys," Blair apologized to them.

All of them shook it off. "It wasn't your fault that you were kidnapped," Troy replied.

Rex then ran towards Blair and ignored all the confused stares from Blair's friends, "Thank you so much, Blair."

Suddenly, Commander Bomber grew in size. "Don't thank me just yet Rex," she told him. "Get to somewhere safe. I'll look for you later after we get rid of him."

Rex nodded and ran to somewhere safe while Troy summoned the Megazords. The rangers boarded their individual Megazords and formed the Pirate Megazord.

"Just give me that Puazole!" Commander Bomber demanded.

"Give him the what?" Johnny asked.

Blair quickly took over the controls and hit Commander Bomber with the Mega Pirate Sabre. After that, Blair let Troy took over and he activated the Mega Bomb Cannon which then finally defeated Commander Bomber once and for all. After that, all the rangers sigh in relief as they could finally relax but the four rangers were still wondering about what Commander Bomber said about the Puazole and the little guy that was talking to Blair.

"Blair, who was that little guy you were talking to just now?" Dylan asked Blair.

Blair immediately widened her eyes when she remembered about Rex and the Puazole, "About that, Johnny, I need your help."

Johnny turned his back to look at the pink ranger, "Me?"

Blair stood up and demorphed to take out the bag that was keeping the Puazole inside. The rest of the rangers gathered around her to see what it was and saw that Blair took out a small coin-like item.

"What is that?" Lexi asked.

"It's called a Puazole. It's a dangerous and poisonous mineral that the Zangyack was after. Once it is being used by a powerful weapon, it can destroy the entire mankind of Earth. That little guy previously, he was the one that created it because he needed the money to get back to his home planet where his family is. He created this without knowing that the Zangyack was going to use it against Earth and that's why he was trying to get away with them," Blair explained.

"So you were helping that little guy while you were being kidnapped?" Troy asked.

"Uh…yeah," Blair replied, trying not to look guilty about her lie. "I promised Rex that I can send him back to his home planet by using the Command Center's teleporter if I help him destroy this mineral," she continued.

"I know exactly how to get rid of this," Johnny responded to her. "Let's head to the pier."

"The pier?" Lexi and Dylan repeated at the same time.

Moments later, the five pirate rangers and Rex gathered at the pier just like Johnny had suggested. Apparently, a mineral such like that can be vaporized when it is added to salt water. Rex didn't know it could be gone that way because salt water was never found at PRS-04 or his home planet Tornasia. Troy told Blair that bringing Rex to the Command Centre was risky as he still doesn't trust him. So Johnny instructed Navi to work the controls from the Command Centre and teleport Rex back to his home planet from where they were.

"Thank you for everything, Blair. You are a good person," Rex thanked her.

"Don't thank me. I'm a Power Ranger. I'm just doing my job," Blair replied.

"Also, thanks for making me realize that it is ok to make mistakes as long as I take responsibility for it. I just can't wait to be with my family again," Rex continued.

"Will you be ok at Tornasia?" Blair asked.

"Yeah I will," Rex replied. He then turned to the rest of the rangers standing behind Blair, "Thank you for all your help."

The rest of the four acknowledged him and felt proud that their friend Blair took initiative to help this creature to safety. They weren't surprised that Blair did such a thing. Blair always had a good heart and it's nice to see her helping someone. Then Troy's mobirate rang and Troy put it on speaker.

"The teleporter is ready to send Rex to Tornasia," Navi informed.

"I guess this is goodbye then. I think I'm going to miss you," Rex said.

Blair smiled and hugged Rex tightly, "I'll miss you too and if anything goes wrong or you just needed someone to talk to, try to contact me and I'll teleport to your planet immediately."

"Thank you," Rex said before she disappeared.

Once Rex was gone, Troy tapped Blair's shoulder and handed her the bracelet he found back that the woods of the country club. "Here, we found this while looking for you," he said.

"Thank you. I didn't even realize it was gone," Blair replied as she took it from his hand.

"Well I think we all learned something today and that is to never leave Blair alone again," Lexi said as she put her arms around Blair.

"WHAT?" Blair asked in astonished.

"You are never leaving our sight ever again," Troy stated.

"Come on guys, it's not like I almost got killed or anything," Blair pointed out.

"Uh, Commander Bomber strangled you by your neck and he had the Goumins to aim for your heart. If that's not life threatening, I don't know what is," Johnny reminded her.

"Besides, we're your friends. We can't let anyone hurt you," Troy added.

"Yeah, friends," Dylan said as he nudged Troy. For some odd reason, Blair saw that Troy was blushing and pushed Dylan off.

"What's going on? I don't understand what you guys are talking about?" Blair asked obliviously.

"Just ignore them. They're just being boys," Lexi told her.

Blair smiled at her friends. She was glad that she has caring friends like Troy, Lexi, Johnny and Dylan despite their differences and interests. She was glad that she decided to become a ranger as well because if she didn't, she wouldn't have had the crazy adventures together and she wouldn't have met Rex. She looked to the clear blue sky and secretly thanked Rex for making her realize how fortunate she was already.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	24. Opening for A New Ranger?

Few months ago…

Zaine of Eltar was inside the Command Centre on Earth creating something while his trusty sidekick Navi was by his side as he witnessed his master at work. Zaine had already gathered all of the ranger powers that were scattered across the universe. While gathering the ranger keys, Zaine decided that he would create some new ranger powers in any case the Zangyack Empire decides to conquer Earth once more.

Unlike his brother Zordon, who had died wanting to protect the Universe, Zaine was not a brilliant wizard like Zordon. Zordon had the most powerful powers anyone has ever seen. Zaine unfortunately did not possess such gift and at first felt neglected in Eltar. While his brother was impressing scientist of the universe, Zaine decided to try to be as brilliant as his brother is. After many failed attempts to impress, Zaine decided to pack his belongings and sail through the universe as a space pirate because he couldn't stand being in Eltar and have everyone across the galaxy fond over his older brother. Zaine didn't want to be overshadowed. He wanted more. He wanted more power and to show those people across the galaxy that he is just as gifted as his brother is.

Zaine placed five finished ranger keys inside a safe briefcase. Red, blue, green, yellow and pink ranger keys were safely placed inside and Navi helped Zaine bring it to a safe compartment. Zaine smiled to himself at what he had already accomplished. He created Power Rangers like his brother did. At the moment, he was in the middle of completing one last ranger key; a silver ranger key. It had the same amount of strength of the ranger keys had already created but this silver ranger key was armed with a different weapon instead. In actuality, the silver ranger key was just a prototype before he created the other five. However, after completing the other five, he decided to use his prototype and try to make it better.

Even though the silver ranger key was similar to the other five ranger key he created, this was special. This ranger key came with three grand powers from three Power Ranger teams on Earth. After the legendary war where all the Power Rangers fought in one great battle, Zaine stumbled upon a chance encounter of three rangers. Trent Mercer, the white Dino ranger, Eric Myers, the Quantum ranger from Time Force and Tommy Oliver of the Mighty Morphin team. They were fighting alongside together when they spotted Zaine lurking in the shadows and had thought Zaine was a part of the Zangyack. Zaine explained their misunderstanding and told them about their powers being scattered. Zaine just wanted to ask for permission to gather those powers and someday return those powers back to Earth.

Tommy was the one who told Zaine about the grand powers of each Power Ranger team. He learnt it from the team of Aquitar rangers. Zaine also made a deal with them to at least give him a year for him to return those powers back to them because Zaine suspects the Zangyack Empire might come back to invade again. Worrying over the safety of Earth, Tommy, Eric and Trent entrusted their team's grand powers with Zaine.

When working on the silver ranger key, Zaine remembered about those and decided that whoever is the first person who activates the silver ranger key, that person will be given the three grand powers. However, the silver ranger key does not work with the mobirates that Zaine created. It seems like the powers are too strong for a mobirate. Zaine then decided to get help from Eltar to help him build another morphing device for the silver ranger key usage. Eltar responded happily that Zaine asked them for help and sent over the 'Cellular Morpher".

After six hours of hard work, he had finally completed the ranger key. It was ready to go. Before he could ask Navi to put it in the briefcase with the other ranger keys under Project Pirate, the alarm went on. Zaine immediately ran towards the viewing globe and saw something that he had predicted. The Zangyack Empire was back and was outside Earth at the moment. This time with a new leader, Walz Gill.

"Zaine, we have an incoming call transmission," Navi informed him.

"Let it through," Zaine replied back, already knowing who the one that was contacting him.

The viewing globe then switched to Emperor Walz Gill's face.

"Emperor Walz Gill, what are you doing outside Earth?" Zaine questioned the Zangyack leader.

"Isn't it obvious Zaine? I am here to conquer this backwater planet and accomplish what my brother didn't," Walz Gill responded.

"Well Malter Gill isn't the brightest of the bunch isn't he? No wonder he failed to succeed. May I ask how he is right now?" Zaine asked sarcastically. "Oh wait a minute; you don't know how he is because he's dead."

"Silence! Soon, you will be vanquished as well," Walz Gill stated.

"I'll assure you that you will never finish what your brother started. Unless you want to end up like him, I suggest you leave right now," Zaine told him.

"I could have said the same thing about you Zaine. How is Zordon? Oh wait a minute; he's dead. Anyways, I heard from my sources that you have been busy since last year," Walz Gill said.

Zaine immediately knows who that those 'sources' are. "Let me guess, you want the powers I created?" he asked sarcastically.

"You know Zaine; we're more alike than you think. You also want to finish something what your brother did," Walz Gill told him.

"Can we get to the part where I defeat all of you?" Zaine asked sarcastically again. He doesn't have time to go over the details of his life.

"Hand over the powers that you have created and no one gets hurt," Walz Gill demanded before he cut the line.

Zaine knew he can't possibly take on the Zangyack Empire alone and he knew even if he decides to give away the ranger keys, the Zangyack Empire would take advantage of it. He can't risk that. After careful thinking, he grabbed the treasure chest of ranger keys and a mobirate along with the silver pirate key. Before he head out, he hoped his plan will work. It was now or never.

* * *

><p>Few months after that…<p>

The Pirate rangers are currently inside their individual zords fighting the giant Sugomins that were wrecking the city.

Dylan, in his Blue Jet Zord, fired off beams and Vulcan cannons at the giant Sugomin. He partnered up with Johnny who was in his Green Race car Zord firing the same things as Dylan. Lexi and Blair fight the other Sugomin together; Lexi is her Yellow Trucker Zord and Blair in her Pink Submarine Zord. Lexi drove her Zord over the Sugomin's legs and rammed her Zord so it would fall down. Since her zord isn't in the water, Blair's zord flies like Dylan's. From the sky, Blair fired off torpedoes at the Sugomin. Meanwhile Troy was in his Red Ship Zord firing off cannons at the two Sugomins while his friends were taking care of them.

When the two Sugomins looked wear out, Troy called his team. "Nice job guys, let's combine and finish this."

"You got it," Blair answered.

"Roger that," Johnny answered.

"Let's get over this so we could grab a bite to eat," Dylan said.

"I like the sound of that!" Lexi replied.

In an instant, they combined their zords together to form the Pirate Megazord and started to defeat the Sugomins. However, what the rangers didn't notice is that there is someone who was watching them battle the Sugomins. This person had black hair and was wearing a printed shirt under a grey jacket. Rather than taking cover like other civilians, he was too busy looking at the battle as if it was a scene of a movie.

After the battle was over, the rangers split up into their individual zords and started to head off. However, the rangers jumped out of the zords and landed just a few feet away from the person.

"Right...here I go," the person said to himself.

He slowly made his way to the rangers who were still in their ranger suits and was talking about something. He also saw the yellow ranger shoving and punching the green ranger for some reason and the green ranger quickly took cover behind the pink ranger who was pulled away by the red ranger, not letting the green ranger touch her. The blue one who was not into the conversation, stood with his arms folded, waiting for his teammates to stop squabbling.

"Excuse me!" the guy called after the rangers.

The rangers turn their heads and saw a familiar guy running towards them.

"Hey, isn't that Ben?" Dylan asked his friends.

"It can't be," Lexi responded.

"But it is," Johnny added.

"What do we do?" Blair asked their leader.

"Play it cool," Troy told them.

"What about our voices? He might recognise us by our voices," Johnny pointed out.

"Then keep quiet. I got this," Troy replied back. Troy turned to Ben who had just arrived in front of them with an eager expression on his face. "Can I help you, young citizen?" Troy asked him while trying his best to disguise his voice. Apparently, his 'voice' makes him sound weird.

Ben then started to stutter the sentence he was about to make, "Hello…hi…um my name is Ben and…I…um…"

Suddenly, their mobirates rang and Troy answered his mobirate for everyone.

"Rangers! Come to the Command Centre quickly!" Navi said.

"You got it," Troy replied back and closed back his mobirate. He then turned to Ben, "Sorry, we got to get going. It's nice meeting you."

With that, the rangers pressed their teleporters and teleported to the Command Centre. When they got there, they powered down and were still in shock seeing their friend talking to them as rangers.

"It was a good thing we didn't power down in front of Ben," Blair said.

"I know, it was weird that he's suddenly talking to us as rangers," Troy responded.

"Why was he talking to us in the first place?" Dylan wondered.

"Remember when he first came to our school? He asked us if we knew anything about the Power Rangers," Blair reminded them.

"What do you think he wants from us?" Johnny asked.

"Maybe he wants to try to join us," Dylan guessed.

"No way, not anyone on their right mind would just come up to us and ask to join the Power Rangers team," Lexi said.

"Um…I did," Blair reminded her.

"Oh yeah…" Lexi replied back to her. She completely forgot of how Blair joined to the group.

Suddenly Navi started to fly across the room in a wild manner while yelling out, "PROPHECY! PROPHECY!"

"Navi, what is the prophecy?" Dylan asked irritated over the way Navi is expressing the way it gets a prophecy.

Navi slowly landed in front of the rangers and spoke, "An amazing silver warrior will share what he has…the end!"

"An amazing silver warrior?" Lexi repeated while putting her hand on her chin.

"As always, it's hard to understand," Blair added sadly.

"Just which silver warrior are you referring to? Is it a past silver Power Ranger?" Johnny asked Navi.

"I don't know. I only predict. If I knew the answer, I would tell you already," Navi replied back.

"He does have a point," Troy said.

"Well, what do we do now, _captain_?" Dylan asked Troy.

"Well, I don't mean to sound lazy or anything but after finishing off the Sugomins, I'm kind of tired. Plus, Earth is not under threat yet so let's go to Galaxy Paradise and have some smoothies before we head out to find this silver warrior guy," Troy suggested.

"I guess it's fine by me. Plus, the people that Navi always mention about always seemed to come to us so let's just wait and see how it goes," Johnny responded.

The others nodded in agreement. They have been working hard all week. Zangyack rampage have been going on again and again and the rangers haven't really gotten time to relax. They know being heroes that they are, they can't afford to take a break but they are still human. Human needs break.

"Then it's settled," Troy declared. "Navi, call us if anything happens."

"Of course! Have fun!" Navi replied back,

* * *

><p>The rangers spent the rest of their day at Galaxy Paradise eating and drinking and chatting up with one another. They have never really gotten the chance to just hang out much recently. The Zangyack Empire kept on sending action commanders and their foot soldiers to Earth to help conquer but in the end it always failed. After eating his burger, Troy stretched out his arm and laid his back on the chair.<p>

"That was a good meal," Troy commented. "I can't remember the last time I ate a decent meal without being interrupted by a call from Navi. Not that I'm complaining."

"We get what you mean," Dylan responded, stuffing his mouth with fries, disgusting Blair out.

"Gross. Don't talk with your mouth full," Blair told him.

"Stop being such a priss, Blair," Lexi said.

"I am not being a priss," Blair debated.

"Yes you are," Dylan and Johnny said in unison.

"Relax Blair. Being a priss is your thing. You're the pretty face of the group," Troy said to her, not realizing that his choice of words may not be the best when talking to Blair.

"So I'm just a pretty face to you?" Blair questioned him.

"Um…uh…" Troy panicked; he didn't know what to answer. He was scared to give the wrong answer.

"Hey look, there's Ben," Lexi said, pointing to the entrance of the place.

Everyone turn their heads to Lexi's gaze. She was right, he was there and he just spotted the group and was making his way to them.

"Oh my gosh, he's coming. What do we do?" Blair asked her friends.

"We're going to act normal. There's no way he knows," Dylan told her.

When Ben reached their table, everyone greeted Ben at the same time.

"Hi guys," Ben greeted glumly taking the seat next to Lexi.

"Why the long face?" Lexi asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I have something to say to some people but I missed the opportunity to do so," Ben replied.

"You could tell us," Blair offered.

"Nah, I really shouldn't until the time is right," Ben responded.

"Oh well in that case, if you really want to talk to someone about it, you can always talk to us," Troy said to him.

Ben smiled at his friends beamingly. He was lucky to find friends them. They are always looking out for each other. Suddenly, Ben heard a ringtone. "Whose phone is that? That is a weird ringtone," he commented.

The five of them started to look at Ben nervously until Troy spoke, "We just remembered that we have to be somewhere. Sorry."

Ben scrunched his eyebrows together at the five of them. Every time he hears that ringtone, the five of them always said that they have to be somewhere. But where do they usually go off to? Ben remembered them saying that they were in a secret club sort of thing but what club?

"We'll see you around Ben," Johnny said to him.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you around here or school," Ben replied back.

"Perfect! You can have the rest of our food. Don't worry, it's already been paid for," Lexi told him.

"Thanks," Ben replied as he watches the five of them leave quickly.

When eating some of the leftovers, Ben turned his head to the television screen near the counter. It was the news channel going live somewhere around town where a new monster from the Zangyack Empire is invading. Ben stood up quickly and walked towards the television screen. Soon after, the Power Rangers Pirates came to the screen and was fighting with the Goumin and the new monster. The rangers then morphs into the Jungle Fury rangers. Ben couldn't help but admire for a moment there. He then remembered what he wanted from the rangers and quickly ran out of the place and hopes that the rangers will still be there when he gets there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at downtown, the rangers, morphed into Jungle Fury rangers, were currently fighting a new Zangyack action commander, Commander Armorgeden. This Zangyack was wearing a metal neck brace around his neck for some reason but the rangers didn't think to find out what it was because they were too busy fighting.<p>

"Hey, let's use some of the new ranger keys we got from Boze," Johnny suggested.

"Let's do it," Troy said, taking out the Quantum ranger key of Time Force.

The others took out theirs and morphed. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

While Troy morphed into the Quantum ranger, Johnny morphed into the Drangonzord ranger of Mighty Morphin power rangers. Blair morphed into the White Dino ranger of Dino Thunder. Lexi morphed into the silver Space ranger and Dylan morphs into the Solaris Knight of Mystic Force. They all tried to attack Commander Armorgeden with their individual lasers but he was protected by a force field somehow.

Johnny then took the plunge and tried to fire at Commander Armorgeden with his Dragon Dagger and tried to find a way to get around the force field. While he was doing that, Ben appeared out of nowhere.

"STOOOOOPPPPP!" he shouted.

"Ben?" Troy, Dylan, Lexi and Blair exclaimed in unison.

"What is he doing here?" Dylan questioned furiously.

While the others, including Commander Armorgeden, were too busy being distracted by the random civilian who appeared out of nowhere, Johnny took his chance to attack the Zangyack. However, he tripped and fall before even reaching him but his Dragon Dagger flew out of his hand and hit the back of the metal neck brace that Commander Armorgeden was wearing.

"Looks like I have to retreat. I'll get all of you later," he said to the rangers before disappearing.

The rangers all morphed down and helped Johnny get up.

"Are you ok?" Blair asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Johnny replied.

"Nice work Johnny even though you looked a little pathetic," Lexi said to him.

"It seemed that when Dragon Dagger hit the back of the neck brace, it must have penetrated something. Maybe that is his weak point," Dylan concluded.

"Either way, good job Johnny. At least we know where to get him next time," Troy said.

As the rangers were having their discussion, Ben quickly ran up to them again to get their attention.

"Excuse me, Power Rangers," Ben called them.

The rangers turned to the eager brown haired teen who was waving his arms like a maniac trying to get their attention.

"Let's just find out what he wants," Dylan tells his friends.

"Maybe he'll finally leave us alone," Blair added.

"I bet he just wants an autograph," Lexi said.

"Hi…I bet you didn't recognise me from previously. I'm Ben, the guy that met you just now," Ben said, trying to form a proper sentence without stuttering.

"We remember you," Troy spoke.

"Really? The Power Rangers knows me now," Ben said to himself.

"Um…Ben, what is it that you want from us?" Dylan questioned him.

Ben composed himself before answering his question, "I, Ben Thomas, long-time admirer of Power Rangers is asking to join your Power Rangers group and fight alongside with you against the Zangyack."

The rangers' mouth dropped under their helmet. After seconds of silence, Blair decided to speak up, "We're sorry but I'm afraid we are not looking for new members."

"Plus, being a Power Ranger is a dangerous duty," Lexi added.

"We were chosen to be Power Rangers for a reason. We can't just let anyone join the team," Johnny informed him.

"But…but…"

"They are right, Ben. If you want to help to save the Earth against the Zangyack, do it your own way," Dylan told Ben.

Troy is honestly feeling sorry for the guy. Ben is willing to risk his life to battle against the Zangyack Empire and the Power Rangers, a team he admired the most, had rejected his offer without letting him prove himself worthy of being a ranger. But his friends do have a point. Project Pirate didn't need a sixth ranger. If it needed another ranger, Zaine would have left behind a ranger key for Troy to hand over to someone he trusted. Troy somehow wished that Zaine did have another ranger key for Troy to give to Ben so Troy could see if he was really worthy of being a ranger.

Troy mentally kicked himself. What was he talking about? Even if he has a sixth ranger key, he can't give it to Ben that easily. To be in Project Pirate, each member must possess a special ability that Troy doesn't have. Dylan has good fighting skills. Lexi is good at sneak attacks. Johnny is the smart one and Blair's gymnastic ability has proven useful in battles. What does Ben have that his team doesn't have? Besides a weird fashion sense.

"We're sorry, Ben. We can't let you join that easily," Troy informed him. "Unless you show me something good about you, we can't associate with you."

"We should get going before he thinks of something to will make us let him join the Pirates," Lexi whispered to Troy.

Troy nodded and they all clicked on their morphers and teleported away from Ben. Ben stood still even after the rangers dismissed themselves. He had been rejected. He then felt something in his pocket. When he took it out, it was a silver pirate ranger key and a cellular morpher.

"Maybe they forgot about the silver pirate ranger key. I should've shown it to them," Ben told himself. "Next time, I'll get to action and proof to them that I can be a ranger."

* * *

><p><strong>I know the rangers are being mean to Ben but just go with it. :) I wasn't planning on posting this chapter today but I'm happy how it turned out and I wanted to post it. Also, I manage to add some flashback about Zaine. Hope you liked that.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Ben Finds Out

The rangers had all teleported back to the Command Centre after another encounter with Ben again. They all felt the same guilty feeling Troy did when they rejected Ben's offer of being a ranger. But what can they do?

"Am I the only one who is still in shock over what happened just now?" Lexi asked her friends.

"I am. You have to admire his determination though," Johnny added.

"Well, even if we do allow him to join the team, we don't have any more ranger keys to give him," Blair said.

"There are only five ranger keys, right?" Dylan asked for assurance.

"There are only five of them in the briefcase Zaine gave me," Troy reassured him.

"What if somehow he has another pirate ranger key?" Johnny suggested.

"That is impossible. We would have known about it by now," Blair responded.

The five rangers then turn to their trusty but suddenly awfully quiet robot bird Navi. Surely enough, Navi knows something that they all don't.

"Navi, is there something you want to tell us?" Lexi questioned Navi closely.

"Better speak up Navi, or else," Dylan added threateningly.

"Alright, alright. Johnny's theory was correct. There is another pirate ranger key that was created by Zaine and some scientists from the planet Eltar," Navi told them. "At first this ranger key was simply a prototype but it had some problems with it when it was being tested. Zaine then went on to create your ranger keys after long hours of hard work and help he got from the planet Eltar. After finishing your ranger keys, Zaine decided that perhaps he would make one last ranger key just in case something happens to the five. After a few modifications, the silver ranger key was a success but it couldn't be used on a mobirate. So Zaine contacted Eltar once again and they help him build a 'Cellular Morpher'."

"What happened to the ranger key?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. However, I did see Zaine holding onto it and the cellular before he went out to battle the Zangyack Empire when Emperor Walz Gill decided to come back for another Zangyack invasion. Before he left, the Command Centre has an incoming call transmission from Emperor Walz Gill and he demanded the Project Pirate powers but Zaine took the treasure chest of ranger keys instead to make a decoy," Navi answered.

"That was also the day I met Zaine," Troy said as he had a flashback about his first and last encounter with Zaine of Eltar.

"Maybe the ranger key is somewhere under all the pile of ranger keys in the treasure chest," Dylan suggested.

"I don't think so. The ranger key came with a cellular. We would have noticed it by now," Troy responded.

"And we would have seen the ranger key clone back when we were fighting alongside the Megaforce team," Johnny added.

"Hey, Navi's last prophecy was a sliver warrior is coming to find us. Maybe someone found that silver ranger key and its cellular," Blair concluded.

"Could that 'warrior' possibly be Ben?" Lexi asked her friends.

All of them thought about it. It could be possible considering Ben is always wanting to talk to them as Power Rangers. Maybe they didn't give him a chance to show the silver pirate ranger key to them.

Suddenly, the alarm of the Command Centre went off again. The viewing globe shows a picture of Commander Armorgeden rampaging the town again.

"This guy won't give it a rest!" Lexi said.

"Come on, let's just finish him once and for all. At least we know his weak spot," Troy told them.

Navi helped all of them teleport to where Commander Armorgeden is. When they got there, they got straight into action.

"Zangyack, came back for your death?" Lexi said to Commander Armorgeden.

"I could say the same thing to you, rangers," Commader Armorgeden replied back.

"Let's just get this over with," Dylan said.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of looking at your hideous face," Blair added.

"Hideous?" Commander Armorgeden exclaimed. "You're going to pay for that."

Commander Armorgeden then fired his bazooka weapon at the rangers but the rangers manage to dodge it and started to charge towards him and the Goumins. Commander Armorgeden and the Goumins also started to charge towards the rangers. Suddenly, someone ran up in the middle of them to stop both groups from attacking each other. The rangers immediately recognised that it was Ben.

"STOP!" Ben shouted at both sides to stop them from attacking each other.

"What the heck is wrong with this guy?" Dylan retorted.

"I need to show you rangers something," Ben replied.

"Well can it wait until later? We're kind of busy here," Johnny told Ben.

Ben ignored him and took out something from his pocket. The rangers gasped when they realized what he was holding onto. It was the silver ranger key and a big bulky device which they immediately guessed as the 'Cellular Morpher' that Navi mentioned.

while taking out something from his pocket. It was a ranger key similar to the Pirates but it was silver. He also took out a big bulky phone-like device and opened it to insert the ranger key inside.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" he shouted which stunned everyone, especially the pirates. After morphing, Ben transformed into the silver ranger. His suit was the same as theirs except for the colour and his helmet was different as well. But nonetheless, it has the same logo on the chest of the rest of them has on their suits.

"Another Power Ranger?" Commander Armorgeden exclaimed.

Blair turned to Troy, "He did have the ranger key."

"I can see that," Troy replied.

"I don't believe it," Dylan added.

"Who would have thought that Ben had it?" Lexi said.

The five pirate rangers stood still as they observed Ben fighting the Goumins as a silver ranger. He was surprisingly good in the battle with his long spear as a weapon.

"You got to admit, he's good," Dylan commented.

"He's not _that_good," Johnny argued.

"Whatever the case, we should give him a hand right guys?" Lexi asked for assurance.

Troy gave it a thought, the right thing to do for now is to help Ben and then question him about the ranger key. "Right, but remember not to say our names out loud and don't power down in front of him unless I say so," Troy ordered sternly.

"Why the secret? He's going to find out eventually," Lexi pointed out.

"Just do what I say!" Troy told them sternly and quickly went into the battle. The others shrugged one another and followed his lead.

During the battle, Ben managed to show off how good he really is by helping all the pirates out. Everyone was impressed except for Troy. Soon, the Commander Armorgeden disappeared in the middle of the battle along with the Goumins that he came with. The rangers were confused but they had another thing to deal with first.

Ben then demorphed and cheered excitedly for his first successful battle with the pirates but the pirates did not cheer at all. Instead, they stood there in front of him and kept quiet.

"Aren't you guys going to demorph too? There's no one here you know," Ben said.

The blue, yellow, green and pink pirate looked at their red leader, waiting for his response, "We'll only demorph when we get some answers," Troy told him.

"What answer?" Ben asked.

"Where did you get that ranger key and the cellular to morph?" Troy questioned him.

Ben smiled and turned away, "When you put it that way, I don't think I can just tell you like that," he replied.

Troy rolled his eyes and took out his sabre and took Johnny's sabre that he was holding on much to Johnny's protest and held it on Ben's body threteningly.

"Do you really want to find out how sharp these things are?" Troy questioned him.

Ben gulped, "No, sir."

"Then start talking," Troy replied.

"Ok, ok but you have to let me finish until the end ok?" Ben assured them and all of them nodded, not saying a word as he continued. "I found these one day when I first arrive at Oakville. I was just taking a hike at the woods when I found two of these on the ground. I walked around the woods more but I couldn't find anyone close by so I brought it back home with me. That night, I had this weird dream where three Power Rangers appear in it and talked to me about becoming a ranger myself and giving me grand powers."

"Who were those Power Rangers in your dream?" Blair asked.

"It's the Dragonzord ranger, Quantum ranger and White Dino ranger," Ben recalled.

"Forget that, you said you have a grand power?" Lexi exclaimed excitedly. "So how many grand powers did you get again?"

"Three," Ben answered.

"THREE?" everyone except Troy gasped. How could this guy get three grand powers in a dream while the rangers themselves have to show that they are worthy of grand powers? What does this guy have that they don't? Troy thought. But he told himself to ask Ben that later.

"Have you tried using and finding what the grand powers are?" Johnny asked.

"I tried everything I could but...I don't know how to use the grand power. That's why I came to find you guys because I knew you guys would know how to use it," Ben said.

Troy crossed his arms and stared into Ben's eyes. His eyes read desperation and determination. Interesting combination, Troy thought. But he had to admit, this guy got guts. Plus, he has three grand powers that they needed.

"Blue ranger, green ranger, hold onto him. We'll teleport to the command centre," Troy said as he starts to activate his teleporter. Dylan and Johnny nodded and did as they are told.

"Command centre? What's that?" Ben asked before he and the Pirates all teleported. Before he knew it, there was a bright light, making him close his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a big room that looks a whole like a laboratory.

"WHOA!" Ben shouted in amazement and started to run around the command centre like a child who has entered an amusement park for the first time.

"Is he always this excitable?" Dylan mumbled to his friends while still in his ranger form.

"This is so cool! Is that a robot?" he asked pointing to Navi.

"I have a name! My name is Navi," Navi told him and Ben quickly apologized and turned back to the rangers, ignoring the robot bird's protest.

"So aren't you going to morph down?" Ben asked.

Troy turned to everyone, signalling that it was ok to power down and so they did at the same time. Ben screamed loudly when he realized who the people under the pirate helmets were. Lexi then stepped forward and slapped his face hardly so would keep quiet.

"If you're going to scream every time something shocking and surprising happens, we'll have to drain your brain and kick you out of here," Lexi warned Ben sternly.

"How are we going to drain his brain in the first place?" Johnny whispered to Dylan and Blair who only shrugged.

"It's so incredibly unbelievable," Ben replied. "So that's why you guys are always skipping classes and wearing clothes that are the same as the Power Rangers. Troy always wears red. Dylan always wears blue. Johnny always wears green. Lexi always wears yellow and Blair always wears pink.

The five Pirates looked at each other after Ben made his statement.

"We have been wearing our own colours a lot lately," Lexi said slowly, realizing that what Ben said was the truth while looking at her outfit she was wearing which was wearing a yellow hoodie above a white balloon sleeved shirt with black shorts.

"I didn't realize it that much though," Johnny added while realizing that he was wearing a green plaid shirt and matching green shoes.

"Now that you've mention in, there are a lot of pink clothing in my closet nowadays," Blair said after looking down at her own outfit which was a soft pink blouse and a darker pink skirt with white tights.

"I even told my mom to get me shirts that's blue," Dylan added as he recalled the shirts in his closet looks like.

"Don't worry guys. It's a ranger thing! They always wear colours of their ranger suits," Ben assured them.

"But wouldn't people eventually find out the obvious?" Blair asked.

"I have to agree..." Lexi replied, still in a daze after realization that she has been wearing at least one yellow item.

"Wait, how do you know that it's a ranger thing?" Troy questioned him.

"You are all very lucky. I am a huge Power Rangers fan! I know everything there is to know about Power Rangers," Ben answered.

"Everything?" Johnny asked.

Ben nodded, "Well not in intricate details but whatever question you have, I'm your man. I will be a great addition to your team!"

"_Why _should I let you in our team?" Troy questioned him, surprising everyone.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Just because you got lucky being chosen to be a Power Ranger, it doesn't automatically mean that I will let you in our team like that. I chose these guys because they have a special ability in them that I want to have in this team," Troy explained. "What is your special ability?"

The rest of the four Pirates turned to Ben waiting for his answer to Troy. The four of them were kind of surprised that Troy didn't welcome Ben with open arms. He was so open when he invited them to join the team. Now that Ben has his own ranger key, it would be a great opportunity for him to join the team so why isn't Troy giving in? The Pirates saw how Ben is in shock that Troy didn't allow him to join them as Power Rangers.

"If you don't have any answers for me now that's fine. But if you really want a place in this team, you'll have to prove it to me that you have what it takes to be ranger before you become a Pirate," Troy told him. "I'll give 24 hours to show me what you got. For the meantime, stay out of the way and make sure no one steals the grand powers from you."

"Who would want to steal the grand powers?" Ben inquired.

"You have no idea how much this grand power is worth," Dylan answered him.

"But why would anyone steal the grand powers. They belonged to the Power Rangers," Ben asked the rangers, only to receive silence from all of them.

"Just stay away from anyone who comes to you about a grand power. A Power Ranger grand power in the wrong hands is very crucial," Lexi advised him.

"Johnny, teleport him back into town," Troy instructed and looked at Ben once more. "But before we do that, if you tell anyone about our real identities..."

"I won't tell a soul," Ben assured him.

"You better not."

After Johnny teleported Ben back to town where they left, the rest of the team suddenly felt a different vibe coming from their red leader. Dylan was the first one to speak after a stance of silence.

"Are you sure you're going to let him go like that?" Dylan asked him.

"Why are you so concerned?" Troy asked him back.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Lexi questioned Troy angrily.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Ben is more than qualified to join this team. Plus, he has the silver pirate ranger key and three grand powers," Lexi reminded him.

"Also, he offered his help to join the team. That's initiative. You have to admire him for that," Blair added.

"Well, initiative isn't going to land him a spot in this team that easily," Troy replied quickly.

"By any chance, are you jealous of him?" Dylan asked him with a smirk on his face.

"Why would I be jealous of him?" Troy asked him back challengingly.

"I don't know. Maybe perhaps that he, a normal every day guy just so happen to stumble upon something that seemed to be unbelievable and that no one would ever believe him in a million years," Dylan replied.

"The way he described his story much resembles how you met Zaine. I'm sure when we all heard your story when you first met Zaine none of us thought it was true the first time. Perhaps you were envious of how he amazingly got more than what you got from Zaine," Johnny added.

"What are you saying?" Troy asked his friends.

Lexi hit the back of his head hard, "Typical dumb jock, both of them are saying that you are jealous of him that he got three grand powers that easily while all Zaine gave you was a treasure chest full of little toys and a brief explanation of what's going on."

Johnny nodded in agreement with Lexi, "He would have used the power of the silver pirate ranger key for his own advantage or even give it to Boze or the Zangyack Empire but he didn't. Instead, he came to us before he showed it to anyone," he said.

"He is much like you Troy. You could have used all the ranger keys for your own advantage but you didn't. Instead, you did as what you know is right. I know you hate to admit it, but his heart is as big as yours," Blair added.

"Plus, you have to admit, he has the skills to fight off that Zangyack. He would be a good addition to team. We need all the help we can get," Dylan said to Troy.

Troy remained silent while he did some thinking in his head. He was never an open book in the first place so why would he start? He has his reasons but he doesn't want to tell his friends. "Let's just wait and see what he has in store for us," was all he said.

* * *

><p>After Johnny helped Ben teleport him back to town, he immediately did something thinking and quick. What is his special ability that would get him a spot in the team? But he has to admit that he was a bit furious about them not letting him join. He has the silver pirate ranger key. What more can they want from him. As a Power Ranger fan himself, he knows how the main core of the all the Power Rangers team are always open to a new member. Why are the Pirate team so reluctant to let him join?<p>

"Hello there," Ben heard a guy called after him.

When he turned around, all he saw was a guy in a long red and black coat and pirate hat. He also had a monkey looking sidekick standing beside him eating bananas. He has never seen him before but he looks sketchy.

"Who are you?" Ben asked the weird dressed looking guy.

"My name is Boze ka Jolokia and this is my sidekick, Sally. I'm a space pirate," he introduced himself.

"Space pirate?"

"I saw you introducing yourself as a silver pirate ranger to those Pirates," Boze told him.

"You did?" Ben panicked. His identity was exposed to this guy.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone your secret," Boze assured him.

"Why?"

"Lighten up, we're both pirates here," Boze said, putting his arms around Ben like they are best friends.

"Well, I don't know if I am really a pirate. The Power Rangers said I have to prove to them that I am worthy of being in the team," Ben replied sadly.

"I can help you with that," Boze told him.

"You can? Wait, do you know who the Power Rangers are?" Ben asked him.

"Let's just say, we're old friends," Boze answered him with a mysterious smile on his face.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>I smell trouble. What do you think Boze will trick Ben into doing?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. We're Your Friends

The next day, the five Pirate rangers all reported to the Command Centre after getting a call from Navi about a disturbance of the controls. Navi was right, the Command Centre system is getting high interference from an unknown source and Johnny couldn't track it down. While Johnny was hard at work, the other four stayed around in case Johnny found out something or needed some help.

When hanging around, Dylan, Lexi and Blair were still thinking about what happened the previous day. Troy let Ben, who had three grand powers in his hand, go and today was the day when Ben would prove to them that he is indeed worthy of being a Pirate ranger with them. They could not help but worry if Ben is going to do something drastic just for the sake of being accepted in the team. Troy on the other hand did not show any signs of worrying one bit. He just stood next to Johnny and tried his best to work with Johnny to find out what was going on.

"Have you heard from Ben yet?" Blair asked Lexi and Dylan. Both of them shook their heads. "I'm getting very worried about him."

"He'll be fine. I'm positive he won't do anything he'll regret later," Lexi assured her.

"Ben may seem like a naïve fool but I don't think he'll do anything bad," Dylan added.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Blair replied.

Lexi turned around to look at Troy but his back was turned back on them. However, she knows that Troy is listening in their conversation. "I still think we should have just let him join the team in the first place. He did tell us that he knows everything there is to know about Power Rangers. I'm sure that will help us somehow when Navi gets his next prophecy," she said.

Troy sighed. He knew that the three of them are trying to make him guilty of what happened between them and Ben yesterday. "Why are you so worried about him Blair?" he asked.

"It occurred to me yesterday that Ben powered down in public. We know everyone around the area evacuated but I got a strange feeling that someone else was watching us before we came to the Command Centre. What if Boze somehow finds out that Ben has three grand powers? In case we all forgot, Boze is after the greatest treasure of the universe and he needs all the grand power for it. What if he somehow turned Ben bad and he'll abuse his powers?" Blair answered.

"We didn't really tell him about Boze yesterday. He wouldn't know who to avoid," Johnny pointed out, stopping his work to turn to the rest for them. Troy rolled his eyes and turned Johnny back to the controls so he could continue to do his work.

"He'll find out eventually anyways," Troy responded back.

"So does this mean you're letting him join the team no matter what?" Dylan inquired.

"No way. He still has to prove that he is qualified to be a Pirate ranger," Troy replied.

"Since when being a Pirate ranger has its qualifications?" Dylan questioned Troy back.

"Hey guys, I think I may have found out what's going on with the system," Johnny said, interrupting Troy before he could answer back to Dylan.

"What is it?" Lexi asked as she walked to Johnny's side along with Blair and Dylan.

"We're getting an incoming call transmission from outside of Earth," Johnny explained.

"That's it? We're just receiving a call that took you almost half an hour to pick up?" Lexi asked sarcastically.

"This was more complicated than press answer, Lexi," Johnny replied back.

"Well should we answer it?" Blair inquired.

"We could but the signal's kind of rough for some other reason. But I could try," Johnny answered back and started to type away on the controls trying to answer to incoming transmission call.

"Where is the call coming from anyways?" asked Dylan.

"I don't know. The source is unknown," Johnny answered him as he continued to typing away. Seconds later, he finally did it. "Done, now let's see who has been trying to reach us."

The rangers walked to the viewing globe to see who it was. Unfortunately, the quality of the video was not clear enough for any of them to see who was at the other side of the line. They did manage to spot a figure standing in the middle of the screen.

"We're coming for you, pirates," the figure said.

Johnny instantly got frightened and started to hold Blair tightly, much to her dismay, but at the same time trying to see who was talking to them. The other four rangers were rather more curious than scared about the call. The picture was still blurry and the rangers could not see who it was but they know there was more than one person on the other side of the line.

"Who is this?" Troy demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough. But for the meantime, get ready for what's coming at you," the figure replied back.

"Is that a threat?" Dylan challenged him.

"You better be scared. We're not the ones to be messed with. We've been gone for a long time but we're back and we're going to kill every last bit of Power Ranger left in you," another figure said.

"You sure talk big for someone who doesn't come to talk to us face to face," Lexi responded back.

"Don't worry; we'll make our introductions very soon. For the meantime, try not to get killed or make yourselves disappear before we make our appearance to you," the first figure said.

Before they knew it, the picture on the viewing globe was gone. Whoever had called them had ended the video call transmission.

"Well that was a combination of weird and creepy," Lexi commented.

"Who was that?" Blair wondered.

"I bet it was the Zangyack Emperor," Dylan guessed.

"No way; it must be someone new. Why would the Zangyack Empire want us to not get killed first? Plus, whoever called said that they will make their introductions very soon. Whatever that means," Lexi responded.

"What if it's not someone new? Maybe Boze is behind this," Blair added.

"Why would he let someone else do this call for him?" Troy debated.

"Maybe he was busy," Johnny guessed.

"Or maybe he has something else planned out," Troy added.

Suddenly, the alarm of the Command Centre went on and the viewing globe changed it to a scene where of Boze and his alien monkey pet, Sally was standing somewhere overlooking what was going on in town. As always, Boze was not the one doing the rampaging.

"Speak of the devil," Dylan said.

"Who are those guys doing Boze's dirty work for him? I feel like I've seen them before," Lexi wondered looking at the three figures using their powers and abilities to destroy the town.

"Let's just head out and find out for ourselves," Troy said.

"Right," everyone replied back and took out their ranger keys and mobirates.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

Navi then teleported them to town and they landed right where the bad guys were rampaging.

"Boze! What are you trying to do this time?" Troy shouted at the evil space pirate while he and his teammates targeted their weapons at Boze, ready to shoot anytime.

"Hello rangers, I just wanted to get you guys down here to have a little chat," Boze replied calmly.

"Chat?" Lexi echoed him.

"You did all of this just to have a chat with us?" Dylan questioned him.

"Is it wrong?" Boze asked innocently.

"You could have just called instead of creating all this trouble," Troy told him.

"Where's the fun of that?" Boze responded back while taking out something from his coat pocket. He revealed three ranger keys that the Pirates have never seen before. It was the Sentinel Knight ranger key, Black Lion Warrior ranger key and Green Chameleon ranger key. The rangers were so surprised that they held their weapons down to make sure what they are witnessing are not a dream.

"Ranger keys?" Johnny exclaimed.

"But I thought we already collected all of them?" Blair added.

"You didn't think I didn't have a back-up plan right? I found these keys by myself after Zaine decided to ditch me. I knew he was looking for them but I didn't know how much they are worth until I had a little talk with the Zangyack people," Boze responded.

"Get ready to lose those ranger keys, Boze," Lexi challenged him.

Boze smirked and took out his trumpet to summon the ranger keys he was using to come back to life.

"Now I remember who those two are," Johnny said as he turned to the two figures that were now surrounding them. "Wolf Warrior ranger and White Mystic ranger."

"We can take them," Dylan told them, taking out his weapons.

The Pirate rangers charged towards the ranger clones that were under Boze's power and started to fight with them. Troy and Blair fought the Wolf Warrior ranger and White Mystic ranger together. Dylan fought the Sentinel Knight by himself. Johnny and Lexi fought the Black Lion Warrior ranger and Green Chameleon ranger respectively. The Pirate rangers had to admit, the ranger clones were much

stronger than they were. Every attack from the Pirates were weak compared to the ranger clones' attack.

Just when the rangers were about to pull out a ranger key, someone jumped in and started to fight with the ranger clones.

Ben was in his silver pirate ranger suit and had his weapon, the Star Spear, and used it to attack all the ranger clones the Pirate rangers were fighting with. Surprisingly to the Pirates, the ranger clones were easily defeated by Ben's attacks. Even Troy was somehow impressed by it but it only made him suspicious. Why were the ranger clones going so easy on Ben? Could it be that his attacks were much more powerful than it looks?

Ben then took the ranger keys and held it in his hand. His back was faced at the rangers as they stopped to look whether it was the same guy that begged them to let him join the team. Something about Ben this time was different. Ben then walked towards Boze and Sally, still holding on to the ranger keys.

"What is he doing?" Dylan wondered. "It's like he's taking Boze's side."

"Ben?" Blair piped up.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention this. I have a new accomplice now. We met yesterday and we hit it off. Ain't that right, Benny?" Boze said.

"Accomplice?" Troy echoed in disbelief. "Ben, he's the guy that we told you to stay away from. Why would you even talk to him in the first place?"

"I guess you should've said that sooner, red ranger. Boze made a better deal. He let me in his team and let me use his ranger keys. He's not like some people who make me feel like garbage," Ben responded.

"We didn't treat you like garbage," Lexi defended.

Ben ignored her and turned towards his new boss as he tapped on his shoulder. "Finish them off while I head back towards the space ship. Remember, leave no mercy," Boze said to him. "Let's go Sally."

Both Boze and Sally left in a flash and now it was down to the five Pirate rangers and Ben as the silver pirate ranger. The rangers fearlessly walked up to Ben and Troy stood in front of him, practically staring into his soul.

"How could you do this? Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into? This is Boze. He's not the one to be trusted. What ever happened to fighting the Zangyack and stuff?" Troy questioned him.

The rangers then heard Ben laugh sinisterly. "I guess you can say that was the old me. The new me is much more better and stronger than all of you combined," he said to them.

"Guys, I don't know if that is really the Ben that we know," Johnny said, keeping his guard up. "Something is definitely up."

Ben then started attack each of the rangers. Even though it was five against one, the rangers were still not strong enough to beat one ranger.

"Looks like Zaine did well on the 'prototype'," Dylan commented while panting.

"He's not that tough. Let's go all red," Troy responded back, taking out a red Samurai ranger key and the others also took out different red ranger keys as well.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

Troy along with the rest all transformed into red rangers. Troy transformed to red Samurai ranger. Dylan transformed to red Space ranger. Lexi transformed to red Ninja Storm Wind ranger. Johnny transformed into red Tyrano Dino Thunder ranger. Blair transformed to red Time Force ranger.

"All red huh? I guess I'll have to join in as well," Ben said as he used the Wolf Warrior ranger key and used his Cellular to morph. After morphing, Ben took out his new weapon, the Knight Sabre and started to attack the rangers.

Dylan, Johnny, Lexi and Blair were all getting ready to attack back until Troy decided to stop them.

"Wait, we can't attack him like he's a monster. Even though he somehow became evil, he's still human," Troy reminded them.

"But it doesn't look like he's going to give up," Dylan told him.

"He's right, Troy," Johnny added.

"Are you all just going to stand there and chit-chat or are you going to fight me?" Ben questioned them.

"We'll attack him but at the same time try to make him remember who he really is. If that doesn't work, we'll attack him together all at once and see how it goes. After all, the 'prototype' is supposed to be the best right?" Troy asked his friends.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went in to attack Ben. First up were Lexi and Dylan together.

"HAWK BLASTER!" Lexi called out and blasted at Ben.

"SPIRAL SABRE, SABRE SLASH!" Dylan called out and managed to attack Ben.

"Ben, try to remember who you are. Boze has turned you evil," Troy managed to say to him while Ben was on the floor after being attacked by the Lexi and Dylan.

"Shut up!" Ben shouted back and uses his Knight Sabre to attack Lexi and Dylan.

"Looks like he's a persistent person," Lexi said sarcastically, trying to get up after the attack.

"Alright, time for plan B then," Troy said to Blair and Johnny. Blair and Johnny jumped forward and used their new weapons.

"TYRANO STAFF!" Johnny called out and managed to make Ben let go of the Knight Sabre. Blair then stepped in and had an opening to attack Ben.

"CHRONO SABRES!" Blair called out and released energy slashes at Ben, making his release the Wolf Shield that he was holding on so Troy could have an easy aim at Ben.

"FIRE SMASHER!" Troy called out as he hit Ben hardly, making him demorph into his silver pirate ranger state.

The others demorphed back to their Pirate suits and stopped to see if Ben was alright. It was obvious that he was hurt but the others have to make sure that he won't try anything. They see Ben struggling to get up. Johnny and Blair walked towards his side trying to help him get up but only to be pushed away by Ben.

"Back off!" Ben shouted. "Don't try to confuse me. Boze made me see that powers like mine are better to be used for evil than good."

"But you're a Power Ranger. Power Rangers are supposed to use their power given to them for good not evil," Lexi tried to remind him, holding onto his arm.

"I said back off! You Pirate rangers are as pathetic as Boze mention. You're nothing but losers who don't know the true meaning of power!" Ben said to them.

"We're your friends, Ben. Even though we keep secrets from you, we're friends. Remember the first time you came to school? You sat for lunch with us to ask us about the Power Rangers. We laughed at your face because we're the Power Rangers you were looking for," Blair replied back to him.

Ben suddenly felt his head spinning as something Blair said triggered his memory. He tried to fight it back but at the same time he couldn't. "You are not my friends. Neither of you are my friends," Ben responded back.

"Ben, remember Troy was the one who showed you around school during the first day even though people say you dress up funny. They called you a freak but Troy stuck by you. Troy was the one who saved you when you were being bullied," Dylan reminded him.

Ben's head started to spin again. However, he managed to grab his Star Spear and started to attack Dylan and Lexi who were standing close by him.

"Looks like he's still not convinced," Johnny said.

"Let's try these," Troy responded, holding on a red Mighty Morphin' ranger key. The others followed and took their respective ranger keys and morphed.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

The rangers then jumped into action while taking out their new weapons: Power Sword, Power Lance, Power Daggers, Power Axe and Power Bow. Blair jumped high and aimed and shot at the Ben with her Power Bow, releasing beams. Johnny turned his Power Axe into Cannon Mode and was the next one to shoot at Ben before Troy, Dylan and Lexi go in to attack Ben themselves. After seeing that Ben was getting weaker, they gathered one more time to form the Power Blaster.

"Ready," Lexi and Blair said.

"Aim," said Dylan and Johnny.

"FIRE!" Troy shouted and they shot at Ben.

After shooting him, Ben was on the ground and the rangers noticed something. His belt buckle was broken and he automatically demorphed. Growing alarmed that they might have injured him badly, they ran towards his side, making sure that he is okay. He was bruised but there wasn't any blood in sight.

"Ben, are you ok?" Troy asked.

Ben slowly opened his eyes, "Where am I?" he responded.

"You mean, you don't remember anything?" Lexi asked him back.

Ben then realized who the people were talking to him. Right in front of him were the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. He immediately jumped to his feet in amazement and started shouting.

"Power Rangers! You guys are the Power Rangers! But not just the Power Rangers, you're the first Power Rangers on Earth! Well maybe not on Earth but the first one well known," Ben exclaimed. "Is this a dream? Nobody pinch me!"

"I think he's back to normal," Blair said sarcastically.

"I get it, that belt buckle was the one making him evil. Boze must have tricked Ben into wearing it," Johnny concluded.

Lexi then hit Ben's head, "We're not the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, you idiot," she told him and they all powered down into their Pirate ranger suits.

Ben's eyes grew wide, "Oh, it's you guys. Wait, I was evil? Why do I have five ranger keys with me?" he asked, looking at the keys he was holding.

"Looks like my plan didn't work after all huh?" the rangers heard Boze's voice from behind. Boze was in fact back after being gone for a minute. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say that. Your little rookie did help me retrieve something I could use for my next plan."

"What are you talking about Boze?" Troy questioned him.

"You rangers should just stick to one thing at a time. Didn't you say that Power Rangers are supposed to use their powers to save the Earth? If that was your top priority, then maybe you should stop going for the hunt for the grand powers so you could get the treasure. Remember what I told you before? If you want something, you should get rid of something first. That's rule number one of being a pirate," Boze responded back harshly.

"That's according to you. Our number one pirate rule is if we don't like something, we get rid of it," Troy replied back.

"You all are pathetic," Boze said. "Sally," he called his sidekick and snapped his fingers. Sally then jumped in front of the rangers and single-handedly removed the ranger keys that were in Ben's hands. She then jumped back beside her master and gave him back the ranger keys. "I'll be taking these back but don't worry, I have something else for you," Boze said before he opened the knob of Sally stomach which releases a thick smoke and forms into a giant monster.

"Play nice now. But before I go, I should show tell you guys that I stole Jungle Fury's grand power," Boze announced, holding up a shiny glowing ball that has the Jungle Fury logo on it. "Ciao!" Boze then disappeared yet again leaving the rangers furious.

"I hate it when he does that!" Lexi exclaimed.

"This is my fault," Ben said. He then had an idea and tapped Troy on the shoulder. "Let me help you defeat this monster."

"How are you going to do that?" Blair asked him.

"I still have the grand powers remember? I didn't give it to Boze," Ben explained.

Troy nodded and handed Ben three ranger keys. The green Mighty Morphin' ranger key, the Quantum ranger key and the White Dino ranger key. "Then you're going to need these to activate the grand powers," Troy said to him.

Ben took those ranger keys and turned around to morph into silver pirate ranger. After that, he used the Quantum ranger key and inserted it inside his cellular. Seconds later, a new zord appeared in the sky.

"Whoa, what is that my new zord?" Ben shouted excitedly.

"Don't just stand there! If you're forgetting, there's a huge monster terrorizing town right now," Lexi said, pushing him.

"Oh, right, sorry," Ben responded before hopping on board. While inside the zord, Ben was left clueless. "Um, I don't know how to operate a zord," he said to the rangers.

The rangers face-palmed and Troy called Navi to help Ben out. Luckily, the blueprint of Ben's new zord was in Navi's system so he could help Ben out.

"Ben, welcome aboard to your new zord. Zaine had tons of help creating this zord and it has lots of uses to it. Your zord right now is called the T-Hex Drill. It was created by the police organization from the year 3012 called the Time Force. Zaine had contacted the future about it after receiving the grand power from the previous Quantum ranger, Eric Myers," Navi explained.

"_The_ Eric Myers?" Ben exclaimed.

"Ben, focus!" Troy reminded him.

"Right, right," Ben replied back quickly. As soon as he received the information on how to operate the zord, he attacks the big monster with the drill.

"Good job, Ben. Now insert the green Mighty Morphin' ranger key to activate the grand power of the Mighty Morphin' team," Navi informed him.

"Got it, Navi," Ben responded as he inserted the key in the key hole. The T-Hex Drill zord then started to transform into a T-Rex like zord.

"Now that you have done that, this is called T-Hex: Rex Mode. Go ahead and try it," Navi told him.

Ben then used his controls to hit the big monster with the T-Rex's long tail and drill the monster once more, making it fly in the sky. Once it comes back down, the zord hit the monster like a bat.

"Quick Ben, insert the White Dino ranger key to activate T-Hex: Mega Mode," Navi instructed him.

Ben obeyed and inserted the last ranger key. His zord then transformed itself into a Megazord much like the Pirate Megazord with arms and legs. Meanwhile on the ground, the rest of the Pirate rangers were watching as Ben uses his new zord.

"Not bad don't you think?" Dylan asked Troy.

"I guess you could say that," Troy replied back.

Not long after that, Ben finishes off the big monster and it was finally defeated. The rangers then took Ben and brought him back to the Command Centre so they could talk about what happened to Ben and find out what exactly did Boze had tricked Ben into doing while he was in his evil state.

"_Just wear this belt after you turn into the silver pirate ranger," Boze said as he handed him the bronze belt buckle to Ben. It was similar to what Ben already has._

"_What does it do?" Ben asked first._

"_It'll give you a power boost and access to my ranger keys," Boze explained._

"_Your ranger keys?" Ben repeated. "I thought the Pirate rangers are the only ones with ranger keys."_

"_Don't believe everything you hear," Boze responded back, keeping the smirk on his face._

_Without giving it a second thought, Ben took out his ranger key and Cellular and morphed into the silver Pirate ranger once again. He took out the belt he was already wearing and started to put on the belt that Boze had given him. Suddenly, electric shocks were sent throughout his body and stopped. Boze smirked at the scene unfold in front of him._

"_So, how are you feeling?" Boze asked him._

"_Like killing some rangers," Ben replied back._

_Boze smiled at his work of art, "Before I let you do that, I'm going to be needing of your service. The Zangyack Fleet has settled themselves equidistant between the Earth and the Moon. I want you to get on the Emperor's space ship and sneak yourself in the main laboratory and steal five DNAs under the title "Psycho". Got it?"_

"_Yes sir," Ben responded back._

"That's all I could remember right now," Ben told the rangers after finishing telling them how Boze turned him evil.

Dylan rubbed his chin, "DNAs of what exactly?"

"And why is titled 'Psycho'? It sounds like he's trying to make a mental hospital or something," Blair added.

"It could be anything. It is Boze we're talking about here. He's always doing the unpredictable," Johnny said.

"Thanks for turning me back to good before it was too late. I should have never even talked to Boze in the first place," Ben apologized.

"It wasn't entirely your fault. We should've told you exactly who to avoid. We just thought we couldn't trust you. And by we, I mean Mr Red Ranger there," Lexi said, pointing to Troy.

"Alright, I get it. This is all my fault in the first place," Troy said to them. "I'm sorry for getting you into this mess in the first place. But there is a reason why I was reluctant into letting you join in the first place."

"What's the reason?" Ben asked.

"To the people of Earth, we are heroes. But to the rest of the people in the galaxy, we're wanted Pirates who defy the Zangyack Empire. Our heads are insured for more than $10,000,000. Bounty hunters and Action Commanders sent by the Zangyack Emperor will try everything they can do to make sure we die so that their Empire can finally conquer Earth," Troy explained. "At first it wasn't this serious, but as we started getting much stronger, the Zangyack Empire didn't waste time on killing us at all."

"They will take every opportunity they can to get rid us," Dylan added.

"Even we didn't know it would get this serious when we decided to become rangers," Blair added.

"In addition to being protectors of the Earth, we're also looking for a treasure," Johnny informed him.

"Treasure?" Ben inquired.

"The greatest treasure of the universe. It is said to be the most valuable thing ever and the only way to find that treasure is if we gathered all of the Power Rangers' grand powers. Boze is after the treasure as well but it's obvious he's going to use it for his own advantage. Navi gets prophecies which are also clues to which grand power from which team we should be looking for next," Lexi explained.

"We retrieved all the grand powers from the Power Rangers outside Earth. We're left with only to retrieve the grand powers from the Power Rangers from Earth. So far, we have only retrieve the Samurai and Mystic Force grand powers," Blair explained.

"Along with yours, we all have five grand powers from the Power Rangers on Earth. That is, if you are willing to join us," Troy offered him.

"You guys are letting me join the team?" Ben asked them excitedly.

"You kind of have to now. You're a wanted pirate to the Zangyack now," Johnny answered showing them the screen where it shows a screenshot of Ben in his silver Pirate ranger form inside the Zangyack laboratory. His bounty cost $500,000.

"Welcome to the team," Blair said to Ben. Ben responded by embracing Blair in a tight hug, making Blair squeal a little by the surprise. As if by instinct, Troy pulls Ben away from Blair and put his arms around Blair protectively. The other three rangers tried not to smile at the red ranger's way of saying 'Stay away from Blair'.

Ben shook it off and spoke, "I promise to be a useful member of this team."

"You don't have to be so formal about it Ben. We're friends," Dylan reminded him.

"Right, right, of course. I just still can't believe that I am a Power Ranger!" Ben responded enthusiastically, hitting Johnny and Navi when he pumped his fists in the air.

"Are you sure that you want him in the team?" Lexi asked Troy.

"I'm sure," Troy assured her.

Even though Ben's silver ranger key is much more powerful than the original five, Ben still has a long way to go. But Troy is willing to help him through their journey together as rangers. He just couldn't help but think about Boze and the thing he is plotting up.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in space lies a space ship similar to the Zangyack Space Fleet but it had some modifications to it. Inside, there was Boze and his sidekick Sally who were joined by some new members to his ship.<p>

"I hate to say it, but I really started to like that rookie. Too bad those pathetic rangers had to ruin all the fun for me. But alas, the silver ranger did help make phase one of my plan complete. Isn't that right, Psycho Rangers?" Boze asked, turning to the five figures standing behind him.

"Why are we just staying here for? I say we kill those rangers once and for all," Psycho Red said.

"Now, now, my children. I went through all that trouble to reincarnate you. Sure I didn't do the stealing part but it was my idea. Remember now, I recreated you, I can destroy you," Boze replied.

"Why should we listen to you?" Psycho Yellow questioned him.

"My, my, Psycho Yellow, I see you adopted the yellow ranger's sassy mouth. I shouldn't be surprised though. I did inject some of the ranger's DNA and mixed it to yours. I know I shouldn't have done it but it was the only way to bring you backto life," Boze responded back. "Now all of you better listen to what I have to say. If not, I will have you vaporised into dust in a mere second."

"Yes master," the Psycho Rangers responded back.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a little question, from this chapter what do Ben have in common with Tommy, Eric and Trent, aside from their zords being related to dinosaurs? Review your answers here!<strong>

**Also, I want to know how you guys would want to see how each character mature and progress throughout the story?**

**I also accept any types of ideas you may have in the future chapters. Just go ahead and click on review and voice out your opinion. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	27. The Universal Morphing Grid

The last school bell rang which signals that school was over and the weekend have begun. Students rush out into the halls while his weekend planned out perfectly. He took out his schedule to confirm his plans and to tell his friends later. Luckily, he spotted his friends by Johnny's locker chatting it up.

"Hey, there's Ben," Blair pointed out.

Everyone turned and greeted their new friend that had joined their group. Ben has honestly been a wonderful addition to Project Pirate although he wasn't planned to be joined. However, since he proved to be a determined fighter, there was no way to say no to him. Even though he's a great addition to their Power Ranger team, being his friend was definitely not exactly a picnic at a park. Compared to that, being friends with Ben was considered more of a day at an amusement park. His enthusiasm is definitely overwhelming for any students at school yet Troy and his friends still accepted him for who he is.

Many students at school wondered how the new kid managed to land a spot in Troy's crew. Lately even, some students had tried to approach the teenagers to ask if they would all want to try to hang out together. The answer all of them would always give was no because anyone new who would want to be their friend will eventually fall a victim to the Zangyack Empire or even Boze ka Jolokia.

"Hey Ben, we were just talking about heading to the beach again this weekend. You want to come with us?" Lexi offered him.

"The beach? I thought we were going to go to the Command Centre's stimulation room to practice fighting off the Zangyack," Ben inquired them.

"We did that last weekend," Dylan reminded him.

"And I still have that bruise that Blair gave me on my shoulder," Johnny added, rubbing his left shoulder where Blair had accidently punched him.

"I said I was sorry. It's not my fault that the evil guy was green like you," Blair responded back.

"They're right, Ben. Live up a bit. Besides, the Zangyack hasn't even tried to conquer us this week," Troy said, putting his arms around Ben while walking out of school with the rest following close by.

"Which gives us more than enough reason to practice fighting. When the evil guys stopped giving recent attacks, that is where everyone should start worry," Ben pointed out.

"Says who?" Lexi asked.

"Says the Power Ranger club," Ben answered.

"I still can't believe with someone who joined the Power Ranger club. What's so fun about a bunch of nerds gathering together just to talk about the Power Rangers?" Dylan questioned.

"That's the fun of it. Everyone has different opinions about different ranger teams which makes it much more fun to enjoy. You guys should join it too. Maybe by joining, we'll have an easier way of understand Navi when he's giving prophecies," Ben suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Johnny considered.

"Maybe I'll consider it," Blair added.

"Are you serious, Blair? I seem to remember one time you said that whoever joined that club were just weird and socially awkward," Lexi told her.

"What are you saying?" Ben asked her.

"I'm not offending you or anything. It's just that when Blair tried to approach any of those nerds, they start throwing up in front of her," Lexi responded.

"I remember that. It was hilarious," Troy said.

"It was not!" Blair debated. "It was gross."

"So I guess that's a no from the three of you," Ben concluded turning to Troy, Dylan and Lexi.

"Maybe it would be better if you three would take notes for us or something," Dylan suggested.

"But the Command Centre already has a system of information that the Megaforce team installed for us in case we need to find out something about Power Rangers history. So joining the club would just be a waste of time in my opinion," Troy told them.

"That's true," Lexi responded.

"I suppose that is true," Blair said, giving Ben an apologetic look.

"Don't worry Ben. I'll join the club with you," Johnny told the pouting silver ranger.

"But don't you already joined enough geek clubs already Johnny? How many of them are you going to join before you will crown the King of Geek?" Lexi asked sarcastically, making everyone but Johnny and Ben laughed and walked ahead leaving Johnny and Ben behind.

Johnny rolled his eyes at Lexi and turned to Ben, "Don't listen to her. Lexi just thinks she's the Queen of Cool," he said to her.

"I know. Thanks for having my back but you don't have to join the club just for me," Ben said to him.

"No, I'm going to join. Besides, I'm thinking of developing some sort of weapon for the team and perhaps being surrounded by Power Ranger fans might help me with my work," Johnny replied.

"A weapon for us? What is it?" Ben asked him.

"I don't know yet. That's why I'm hoping you and the other members could help me come up with some ideas," Johnny replied.

"It'll be perfect! Besides, during our meetings, we always compare all the different weapons every Power Ranger team has. I even took down every little detail of their weapons. Look," Ben said, showing Johnny his notebook and flipping through the pages to show him. While flipping the notebook, Johnny saw a sketch of the Silver Pirate ranger wearing a big armor.

"What's this?" Johnny asked him, showing the sketch.

Ben's cheeks flushed and quickly took the book back, "It's nothing," he lied.

"Oh come on, you can tell me," Johnny told him.

Ben was reluctant but Johnny is his closest friend among the group so maybe he won't entirely laugh at his face. "Ok, I had this idea of me wearing like an armor vest like Tommy Oliver wears when he joins the Power Rangers. His two first ranger suits were had armor vest on them and it was said to be really powerful. So I tried imagining myself in an armor vest too," Ben explained.

"I could help you make it if you want," Johnny offered.

"What? I don't think this kind of thing can just be made that easily," Ben replied back.

"Oh come on, I'm sure the Command Centre have the type of materials we need to build this armor vest," Johnny told him.

"But what about the rest of the guys?" Ben asked him.

"What about them?" Johnny asked him back, not knowing what he was inferring about.

"Well, what if they think it's just a waste of time or they would want one too?" Ben inquired.

"Don't worry about them. I'm building us all a new weapon after all. If it makes you feel any better, it will be our little secret," Johnny replied him.

Ben gave it some thoughts for a while. He is grateful that Johnny is willingly to help him build such an impossible weapon but he felt a bit of a burden. Then again, perhaps with the powers, the team will have a higher chance of getting rid of all the Zangyack Action Commanders that comes to Earth. Besides, this benefits the Earth and himself.

"I'm in," Ben said shaking Johnny's hand, making the deal. He knew he won't regret it.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Troy, Dylan, Lexi and Blair were hanging out their favorite hangout spot, the Galaxy Paradise and we chatting it up while having something to eat at the same time. Johnny and Ben told the four that they were going to hang out some place else which makes Blair a tad bit suspicious, making her unusually quiet.<p>

Troy, Dylan and Lexi all noticed that Blair have been staring into space for quite some time. Lexi had to wave her hand in front of Blair's eyes just to get her attention.

"Blair, what's wrong?" Lexi asked her friend.

"I'm just thinking about what Johnny and Ben are doing right now," Blair admitted. "It's just weird how they want to hang out without us."

"That's not weird to me. Just because we're all friends, doesn't mean we have to hang out together all the time," Dylan pointed out.

"I didn't mean that. It's just I couldn't help but thinking that you guys might have hurt Ben's feelings a little bit when he offered us to join the Power Ranger fan club," Blair responded back.

"All we did was give our honest opinions," Lexi said.

"We didn't hurt his feelings," Troy assured her.

"How do you know?" Blair asked them back.

The three rangers exchanged guilty looks with one another. Perhaps they did hurt Ben's feelings just a little bit. But he should learn to take a joke if that's the case. Troy, as leader of the group, decided to speak up.

"Alright, I admit, we were kind of mean. We should at least apologize to Ben," Troy told Dylan and Lexi.

"Apologize? We're not even sure if we really hurt his feelings. For all we know, Johnny is just bringing Ben to an arcade to play games or something," Lexi debated.

"He's right, Lexi. We're his friends. It's the right thing to do," Dylan told her.

"I _know_ it's the right thing to do," Lexi responded back, pouting.

Suddenly, their mobirate tone went off and the four started to head out of the place and ran towards the back lot. All of them took out their mobirate and answered the call.

"Rangers, there is a Goumin attack near your current area. You must get there at once," Navi informed them.

"Thanks Navi," Dylan said and they all hung up.

After that, the four ran towards where they all hear people screaming and crying for help. When they arrive, Troy and Dylan helped to fight the Goumins while Lexi and Blair helped to evacuate the people from the area. After doing that, the girls went to help fighting the Goumins who seemed to come out from nowhere.

Unfortunately for them, the number of Goumins started to increase more just when they were really starting to get rid of them. After checking their surroundings, the four took out their mobirate and ranger keys.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" the called out to morph.

After morphing, the four rangers jumped into action and start battling the Goumins together. The Goumins were for some reason stronger than they should be. After seeing Blair struggling a bit, Dylan switched his Gun Blaster with Blair's Pirate Saber.

Not long after that, Johnny and Ben finally arrives and joins the group.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Lexi asked them angrily.

"Sorry, we were in the middle of something," Johnny explained.

"Middle of what?" Blair asked.

"We can talk about it later. For now, let's use these," Troy said, taking out a red RPM ranger key.

The others agreed and took out their respective ranger keys and morph. After morphing, everyone, except Ben went into action. Ben stayed where he was as he stared down at two ranger keys which are the silver and gold ranger key.

While fighting, Johnny turned back and noticed that Ben wasn't helping them out. "BEN! What are you doing?" he shouted at him.

Ben didn't hear him since he was lost in his train of thoughts. _Which one should I use? I should use the silver ranger key but the gold ranger key is cool too. This is just as hard as deciding which ranger color Tommy Oliver is better suited as. If only I could use these two keys together then my problems would be gone. But that would be illogically impossible right? If only there was a way_

Ben closed his eyes trying while trying to decide which ranger key to use. After opening his eyes, he felt a ranger key missing in his one hand. When opening his other hand, he found a mysterious looking ranger key that seemed to combine the silver and gold RPM ranger keys together. Ben was too astonished at the moment and he almost didn't hear his friends calling out his name.

"Ben! Get your butt in here!" Troy yelled at him while fighting the Goumins.

Ben immediately snapped out of it. "I'M COMING GUYS!" he responded back and looked at the new ranger key. He took out his Cellular morpher and inserted the ranger key in the cylinder. "Here it goes," he said before morphing.

After morphing, everyone stopped what they're doing and stared at the suit Ben was wearing. He was half silver RPM ranger and half gold RPM ranger. Even the Goumins stopped to look at Ben. Blair suddenly started applauding for Ben while the other rangers continued to stare at him.

"Ben?" Lexi called after.

"How did he do that?" Dylan asked them.

"I don't know…" Troy responded, still wondering yet very impressed.

"I don't know what's going on either but I am not letting that hold me back," Ben said, taking out his new weapons: The Cloud Hatchets. He started flipping all the switches of the hatchets and started flying above everyone while attacking all the Goumins from the sky. In no time, he helped the rangers get rid of the Goumins and all of them demorphed into their Pirate ranger suits.

"Ben that was awesome!" Blair complimented. "But how did you do that?"

"I don't know. All I remembered that happened was me wishing that there was some way I could combine the two keys together while closing my eyes. After I opened them, they somehow combined together all by itself," Ben explained.

"That's magnificent Ben!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Even I have to admit that it was amazing how you did it," Troy told him.

"I feel the same way," Lexi added.

"Same here. You really are something aren't you?" Dylan said.

Suddenly, some sort of spark started to appear on their ranger suits causing them to slowly demorph their Pirate suits and causing them to lose energy after the process was complete. Feeling weak, all of the rangers, except for Ben, dropped to the floor. Ben was more than shocked as he observe his friends were starting to get weaker and by the sight of sparks surrounding their bodies.

"What just happened?" Lexi asked them.

"I don't know," Troy said, while panting as if he just ran a marathon. He then turned to Johnny and asked the smart one among the group. "Johnny, do you know anything about this?"

"I have no idea what's going on," Johnny replied back.

"It's as if someone is sucking the life out of us," Blair said.

"We need to get to the Command Centre to find out what's going on," Troy told them.

When Ben was about to get his Cellular out of his pocket to contact Navi to help them teleport to the Command Centre, someone appeared in front of them. Troy was the first one to notice and his eyes immediately sent daggers to the person.

"Boze…" Troy said with a bitter tone. The rest of the rangers turned to see Boze ka Jolokia together with his monkey sidekick beside him.

"Hello Pirates, you don't look so hot," Boze said sarcastically.

"I should've known you had something to do with this," Troy responded back.

Boze smirked and walked towards the rangers, "Now, I can't take all the credit for this. I did get some help though."

"What did you do to us?" Dylan demanded.

"I think you'll have to find that out by yourself. I'll see you around Pirates. Ciao!" Boze said, walking away from the rangers.

All of them would have tried chasing him down but they were all too weak and Ben was too stunned to do anything at the moment. The spark surrounding their bodies are making them weaker every second. All the five rangers could do was stay on the ground and pray for the pain to be over but they knew it was not an option. They have to get to the bottom of this and quickly.

"Guys, we have to teleport to the Command Centre ourselves. We'll use our teleporters," Troy told them. Everyone nodded and tried their best pressing the button and soon they all teleported out of there and to the Command Centre.

Before they knew it, they were already at the Command Centre and realized their bodies weren't as weak anymore.

"Hey, the sparks around your body are gone," Ben said.

"That's great but we still need to find out what the heck is going on," Dylan informed him.

Navi then flew to them, "Guys, I was watching from the viewing globe. What happened to you guys?" Navi asked them worriedly.

"We would like to know that too, Navi but it's apparently beyond us," Johnny replied back.

"Why did we suddenly demorph and why were we losing all of our body energy?" Troy asked no one in particular.

"I think it could be due to the Morphing Grid," Navi informed them.

"The Morphing Grid?" everyone repeated.

"Actually, the formal term would be the Universal Morphing Grid. It is an energy field that which provides the power to any Power Ranger team. Zaine hooked up your powers to the Universal Morphing Grid when he created the Pirate ranger keys. Your morphers are what link you to the morphing grid," Navi explained to them.

"So that's the source of all the powers of all the Power Rangers," Ben concluded.

"Not only that, it also serves as a place where every ranger can put down their memories of being a ranger so that future rangers can look at it. When the Operation Overdrive team were active, the Universal Morphing Grid were set on stand-by mode so that only future rangers can put their memories there," Navi continued explaining.

"Does that mean us? How can we do that?" Ben asked the robot helper.

"Ben, we have much more things to worry about than how are we going to engrave our names in the morphing grid," Troy reminded him. "Navi, is there a certain person in charge of this morphing grid?"

"I'm afraid it's apparently unknown. No one even knows the history of the Universal Morphing Grid. No one even knows where this morphing grid is," Navi answered him.

"Perhaps Zordon of Eltar built it when he arrived on Earth," Blair suggested.

"I don't think so. Power Rangers exist throughout the years. Even before the Mighty Morphin team, there were still other Power Ranger warriors that fought for Earth in secrecy. However it is unknown whether Zordon is responsible for creating all those Power Rangers or in this case helped create the Universal Morphing Grid," Ben explained.

"So what now?" Lexi asked them. Everyone shrugged and looked down.

"I bet Boze has something to do with this. I mean, he practically admitted it himself," Dylan said.

"Yes but he said he couldn't take all the credit for himself. He must have had some help," Blair reminded them.

"And isn't it weird how the Goumins would just randomly show up without an Action Commander? I thought the Zangyack would always send one. Since when did they only rely on Goumins to help them conquer the day?" Ben told them.

"That is true. It's as if the Goumins were just sent to create a distraction for us," Lexi concluded.

"You're right but there's no way the Zangyack would come up with such a plan. Goumins and Action Commanders always show up together right?" Troy asked them.

"Well not necessarily but I get what you mean by that. Perhaps the Zangyack Empire sent an Action Commander somewhere else while the Goumins kept us all busy," Ben suggested.

"But remember Boze is in it too," Dylan reminded them.

"Since when does Boze work for anyone?" Lexi questioned him.

"We don't know for sure. For all we know he's a part of the Zangyack Empire without any of us knowing," Johnny pointed out.

"Rangers, check this out," Navi said flying over the viewing globe.

The rangers ran towards the viewing globe and couldn't believe what they were watching. On the screen, it shows five people in past ranger suits terrorizing the town. The rangers were the Wolf Warrior Ranger, S.P.D Shadow Ranger, Sentinel Knight, White Mystic Ranger and S.P.D Kat Ranger. Immediately they knew it was Boze's plot all along. After finishing rampaging the town, the rangers demorphed to shockingly the Pirate ranger suits.

Everyone in the room gasped immediately at the reveal.

"Impossible…" was all Johnny could say.

"I can't believe it either…" Troy said.

"But you guys still all your ranger keys right?" Ben said, holding to his Silver ranger key. Everyone checked their pockets and saw that their ranger keys are still with them and not stolen by anyone.

"Something is definitely up," Troy declared.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Hello! Ok, truth time. I was planning to make this into an SPD Tribute but the storyline I had in mind just doesn't fit what I have in store of an SPD Tribute. But I'll do it as soon as I finish this part of the story.**

**Anyways, how do you guys like the chapter?**

**Also, why do you think Ben's energy wasn't drained like the others? Let me know your thoughts!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	28. Gold Armor, Psycho Up

_**Last Time on Project Pirate…**_

_The rangers ran towards the viewing globe and couldn't believe what they were watching. On the screen, it shows five people in past ranger suits terrorizing the town. The rangers were the Wolf Warrior Ranger, S.P.D Shadow Ranger, Sentinel Knight, White Mystic Ranger and S.P.D Kat Ranger. Immediately they knew it was Boze's plot all along. After finishing rampaging the town, the rangers demorphed to shockingly the Pirate ranger suits._

_Everyone in the room gasped immediately at the reveal._

_"Impossible…" was all Johnny could say._

_"I can't believe it either…" Troy said._

_"But you guys still all your ranger keys right?" Ben said, holding to his Silver ranger key. Everyone checked their pockets and saw that their ranger keys are still with them and not stolen by anyone._

_"Something is definitely up," Troy declared._

Suddenly, the sparks started to appear around the five rangers' body again, making them weaker and weaker again. Ben then suspects a pattern with his friends.

"Wait, why aren't I affected by these sparks that are making you guys weaker?" Ben asked his friends who were on the floor.

"Are you saying you actually want this feeling of pain?" Dylan asked sarcastically.

"No wait, he's right. Ben is not the one affected by this sparks thing," Troy pointed out while quietly cried out in pain.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this pain!" Blair exclaimed.

Ben turned to the viewing globe which was still showing the imposter pirates gathering together and talking. In a flash, the five of them disappeared and Ben noticed that his friends weren't being hurt anymore.

"I think I might know why you guys are hurting," Ben told them while helping each of his friends up. "Those imposter pirates might somehow have access to the Universal Morphing Grid and tabbed into your powers thus making all of you weaker and weaker."

"Meaning?" Lexi asked him.

Johnny finally caught on what Ben was trying to say, "It means that the imposters somehow took our channel of the morphing grid. Or in this case stole it from us. If my theory is correct, every time the imposters morph into our Pirate ranger suits, they gain all the powers while at the same time drain ours. Which goes to show that only one Pirate team can morph at the same time," he explained.

"But how did they even get our powers? We still have our ranger keys," Lexi asked, holding onto her yellow Pirate ranger key.

"Maybe they have clones of our ranger keys," Blair guessed.

"I doubt there will be clones of our ranger keys. Who would be dumb enough to make one?" Dylan questioned them.

"Perhaps the right question is who would be _smart_ enough to make one," Johnny corrected him and turn to Troy knowing the answer.

"Maybe someone like Boze?" Troy guessed.

"But we don't know for sure he's smart enough to make one. I thought he was just a lunatic who has nothing better to do," Blair said.

"He could be a crazy evil mad scientist for all we know," Lexi said. "He and Zaine used to friends remember? Maybe he learnt something from Zaine before Zaine left 'The Anchors'."

"The Anchors? What's that?" Ben asked. Since he was still new to Project Pirate, the rangers haven't really brief him much.

"The Anchors is the group Zaine and Boze call themselves when they were being space pirates. After Zaine left the group, we guessed that Boze got mad," Dylan answered him.

"When they were in The Anchors, they were also pursuing the dream of finding the greatest treasure of the universe. Boze is obviously still pursuing that dream and he doesn't like the idea of someone else trying to get the treasure as well," Troy continued for Dylan.

"So that means the treasure is here on Earth right?" Ben inquired.

"Sorry Ben but we have bigger things to deal with at the moment that doesn't involve the greater power," Johnny said, walking to the main computer controls and starting to type something really fast.

"What are you doing?" Lexi asked him curiously while standing by his side.

"I'm trying to see if I can find out anything else about the morphing grid and find out if there's any way to reverse it, that way we will be the ones gaining the power and not losing it," Johnny explained.

"But Johnny, no one knows how to tap into the morphing grid. It has been tried out before but it only made things worse," Navi told him.

"Let him try it out first," Troy piped up. "Remember, a true pirate doesn't give up that easily even when things get bad. A true pirate will find a way around it and get our revenge on anyone who tries to mess with us."

Everyone nodded in agreement while Johnny continued his search for information of the morphing grid. After a few minutes, he managed to find something even though it wasn't much.

"Ok guys, I didn't really found out how anyone could get access to the morphing grid but I did find some useful information," Johnny informed them.

"Well tell us then," Lexi responded to him.

"Since the imposters are tapped into the same channel of the morphing grid with us, only one group can be active at a time. Which means that eventually, one group can only be the Pirate rangers and if the imposters win, we won't be Power Rangers anymore," Johnny explained to them.

"We won't be Power Rangers anymore? But that's unfair," Blair said.

"There's nothing much we can do except defeat the imposter pirates ourselves and regain our morphing power," Johnny continued.

"I hate to say it but we can't defeat them unmorphed," Dylan said.

"But wait, a few minutes ago, we weren't morphed yet our energy was drained," Troy pointed out.

"I think I could explain that," Ben piped up and everyone turned to him. "You see, when a ranger activates their own morphers, their DNA has somehow become a part of the morpher and in this case the morphing grid. Because of this, every one of us has receive somehow a power boost even when we're unmorphed. I guess you could say that we're somehow indestructible but not like Superman type of indestructible."

"You mean we have genetically enhanced powers?" Johnny inquired.

Ben nodded in response, "Not every Power Ranger has it but those who does have them might have super speed, super strength and that sort of thing."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't been getting tired easily anymore unless I really overdo it," Lexi said.

"Same here. Usually for gym class, I would get tired just by doing warm ups but now I don't anymore. I just thought that my stamina just increased since being a ranger," Johnny added.

"Ok, so what now? Are we going to get rid the imposters or what?" Blair asked them.

"What if we use other ranger keys?" Troy suggested to Johnny.

"I don't think it will turn out well for us. All of the past Power Rangers channel of the morphing grid are linked to ours," Johnny replied back.

"But we have to try something," Troy responded back. He then turn to Ben and realized what Ben had said earlier. Everyone but him got their energy drained. "Ben has to be the one to get rid of them," Troy declared.

"There's no way Ben could do it all by himself," Dylan debated.

"Maybe he can," Johnny piped up, resulting everyone to turn to him.

"I can?" Ben inquired.

Johnny picked up Ben's notebook that he left on the desk before they left to fight the Goumins and showed it to the rest of them much to Ben's protest.

"What's this?" Blair asked him.

"Ben has been doing some sketch for a power up mode for his ranger suit and I have been helping him out," Johnny explained.

"How long have you kept this from us?" Lexi questioned him.

"We just agreed to do it right after school," Johnny answered like it was no big deal. "If Ben wears this armor, I think he'll stand a chance with those imposter pirates."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Fire up this bad boy," Troy said.

"Unfortunately, the armor isn't exactly completed yet. It's still missing something," Johnny said while clicking on a button on the controls to reveal a cylinder coming up from the bottom. Inside the cylinder is a big gold armor which looks nowhere to be done.

"Then I guess you need to work on it immediately," Dylan told him, holding onto his head.

"I can't complete it in less than day," Johnny debated.

"Of course you can. We'll help you," Lexi offered, turning Johnny's chair so he was facing the controls.

"You guys want to help us build this armor for me?" Ben asked his friends in disbelief.

"Of course we do," Blair answered. "Why?"

"N-nothing. I just can't believe it that you guys actually want to help. I thought that you guys would be jealous or something. No offence," Ben replied.

"Why would we be jealous? We're friends," Dylan stated.

"Besides, this way, it'll help you earn your title as a full-fledge pirate," Troy added.

"I thought I'm already a pirate," Ben inquired.

"Not fully. Sure you have the suit and the skill but you lack the personality of a pirate though. But don't let that get to you. You'll soon learn what it's like being a real pirate," Lexi told him.

Ben smiled at his friends who are all giving him reassuring looks. It's comforting to know that no matter what happens his friends would always have his back. Since he was always moving, he never really had real friends like them and now he's glad to have them. Looking back, he was still in surprised how the five of them manage to become really close friends ever since accepting the task of being the new protectors of Earth. He felt more than honored to be a part of this Power Ranger team.

* * *

><p>Somewhere outside Earth, there is a spaceship owned by Boze ka Jolokia where five evil and impatient monsters are anxiously waiting for their leader to arrive. The five monsters are the Psycho rangers, even though they have a new leader, they still had the same destructive attitude of killing the Power Rangers.<p>

"Where is that Boze ka Jolokia? I am tired of waiting for his instructions" demanded Psycho Blue.

"I agree. Why can't we just find those rangers ourselves and kill them. I've been holding my temptation of killing the yellow ranger myself," said Psycho Yellow.

"Quiet you two. If Boze hears your pathetic words, he'll throw us out of the ship and into a black hole," scolded Psycho Black.

"I still can't believe we're taking orders from a space pirate yet we are told to destroy pirates. We're the Psycho Rangers. We should work for ourselves," said Psycho Pink.

"For once, I agree with Psycho Pink. I say we sabotage Boze ka Jolokia and kill the pirates at once," Psycho Yellow declared.

"You know we can't do that. Boze ka Jolokia may be stupid not letting us destroy the rangers now but he did brought us back to life," said Psycho Red.

"Who died and made you leader?" Psycho Blue questioned, shoving Psycho Red's body.

"Well I am Psycho Red. Red is always the leader," Psycho Red responded.

"That's not true and you know it!" Psycho Pink butted in. "After all, I am the only one among us that manage to kill a ranger. You guys just died and didn't get close to complete the mission."

"Oh please, I heard you died right before the Galaxy Pink ranger did," Psycho Yellow responded.

"And I heard that the Galaxy Pink ranger eventually revived," Psycho Black added.

"At least I got the job done. That's more than any of you ever accomplished," Psycho Pink replied back.

Boze then entered the room together with Sally by his side. "Now, now, what's with all this fighting? Daddy doesn't like it when his children don't get along. Do you want to know what I do to you if you misbehave? I make sure I'll kill you and there will be no chance for your revival ever again," Boze told them sternly. "Now line up!"

The Psycho Rangers obeyed their orders and stood in a straight line. Boze starts walking up to them one by one making eye contact with each of them.

"Now, what's this I hear about you sabotaging me?" Boze questioned them.

"It wasn't me, Boze. I swear. It was all Psycho Pink's, Yellow's and Blue's idea. I was trying to stop them," Psycho Black informed Boze.

"Is that so?" Boze responded back, raising his eyebrows at the three Psycho Rangers.

"That is not true! He's lying," Psycho Yellow exclaimed.

"I am not lying! I bet Psycho Red agrees with me," Psycho Black replied back, resulting all the Psycho Rangers to start arguing.

"QUIET!" Boze yelled at them and the Psycho Rangers obeyed.

Boze sighed slowly and took his seat on the throne he got himself, "I did all of you a favor by reviving you and giving you one last chance to redeem yourselves. You think it's an easy thing for me to do by tricking the silver Pirate to steal your DNAs from the Zangyack Laboratory? You think it's an easy thing for me to do to take those Pirate ranger's DNAs and combine it with yours so your reincarnation will be more stable? Of course not!"

"Boze, we didn't mean what we said about you," Psycho Pink said.

"Look at you. You have the pink Pirate's kind heart inside you," Boze replied sarcastically. "I shouldn't be surprise though. Inside all of you is a clone of those pirates. I know what you're thinking why would I have their DNAs and match it with yours? It's for your own advantage. That way you'll know how they think after by that, you'll be able to kill them once and for all."

"When is our next move going to be, Boze?" asked Psycho Red.

"The last time you sent us out was fun. Us disguising ourselves as the Pirates and draining their powers was genius. If only I could see the looks on their faces when they find out what was going on," Psycho Blue added.

"Your idea was genius," said Psycho Black.

Boze smirked, "It was a great idea wasn't it? As great as it was, I have a new plan. Give me your morphers."

"What? But why?" Psycho Yellow asked.

"I told you I have a new plan. Now hand them over," Boze said sternly.

"Never! Your first idea was working perfectly. Why can't we continue with the plan?" Psycho Pink questioned him.

"Sally," Boze called out and snapped his fingers. Sally knew the signal and he attacked all the Psycho Rangers and grabbed their morphers from them and handed them over to Boze. "Thank you, Sally. I guess I know who the most loyal employee of the month is. I'm making some adjustments to the morpher. I'll be right back," he said before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>The rangers spend the rest of the time helping Johnny and Ben with the new armor when the alarm went off. Navi flew towards the rangers and announced to them what was going on.<p>

"The Goumins are back and they are rampaging the city again!" Navi announced to them.

"But the armor isn't completed yet," Johnny told them.

"Don't worry, Ben, you stay here with Johnny and help him out when he needs it. The rest of us will head out and hold them off until you guys come," Troy instructed.

"Try not to take too long," Blair said to them.

"Alright guys, ready?" Troy asked them, holding up his red ranger key.

"Ready," Dylan, Lexi and Blair responded taking out their respective ranger keys.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

The four then teleported to the city while Johnny and Ben stayed behind to finish up the armor. Johnny went on typing on the controls to build the armor and making some more adjustments to it. However, it still wasn't really complete. Out of options, Johnny sighed and closed his eyes for a while.

"We can't finish it in time, can't we?" Ben said sadly.

Johnny opened his eyes and looked at his friends who looked disappointed. Johnny started to feel guilty that he couldn't make a complete his promise he made to Ben. "I'm sure we can work this out," Johnny replied back to him. "It's just that I couldn't figure out anything that could make this armor indestructible."

Johnny turned his head and his eyes landed on the vault where they kept their treasure chest of ranger keys. He then remembered earlier that day when Ben miraculously combined the silver and gold RPM ranger keys together. It just occurred to him that the only person that could finish this job was Ben himself.

Johnny got up to his seat and opened the vault, taking out some ranger keys with him.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked him, not knowing what his friend was doing.

Johnny finished grabbing all the ranger keys with him and ran over to Ben. Before he could start explaining, the sparks appeared around his body again, making Johnny's body weaker and weaker and making him drop the ranger keys on the floor. Ben went over to help up his friend.

"Ben, their energy are draining once again," Navi told Ben.

"Ben, you're the only one that can finish the armor," Johnny told him.

"What? I can't. I don't know how. You're the brains of the group," Ben replied back.

"Of course you can. Remember when you combined the two RPM keys together? Do it again but with all of these ranger keys," Johnny responded back, while wincing in pain.

Ben looked at the ranger keys that Johnny dropped on the floor. There were sixteen ranger keys altogether. They were the keys of the Dragonzord Ranger, White Mighty Morphin Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger, Silver Space Ranger, Lightspeed Titanium ranger, Time Force Quantum Ranger, Silver Lunar Wolf Ranger, Green Ninja Storm Samurai Ranger, White Draco Dino Ranger, S.P.D Omega Ranger, Mystic Force Solaris Knight Ranger, Operation Overdrive Mercury Ranger, a combined Silver and Gold RPM Rangers and finally Gold Samurai ranger.

"I don't know if I can do it again," Ben said.

"Please do it Johnny. For our sake," Johnny responded.

Building up the courage, Ben took out his Cellular morpher and morphed into his silver Pirate form. He took all the ranger keys into his hands and walked in front of the cylinder that was keeping the unfinished armor. Ben closed his eyes and tried to do like what he previously did before. _Come on Ben, focus. Combine all these powers into one, _he told himself. He opened his eyes and was disappointed to find no change was made yet. He turned over to look at Johnny who was on the floor crying in pain. He looked over at the viewing glove where the rest of his friends are all on the ground while their energy was painfully being drained from their bodies.

_I am the only chance this team have. I have to help them or their powers will be taken away from them for good, _Ben told himself as he closed his eyes once more. He concentrating on getting all of the keys combining into one. After a few seconds, he realized that he was no longer holding onto the fifteen ranger keys anymore. He opened his hand to find that there was something new there. It was a new key. But it wasn't like any other ranger key. It was golden and had the fifteen heads of the sixth rangers. Ben smiled and looked at the cylinder in front of him which shows the gold armor completed.

"Ben, you did it!" Navi cheered for him.

"Ben, go to the others now," Johnny told him.

"Right," Ben replied and teleported himself to the city where the rest of his friends were found. When he arrived, five of the imposter pirates had arrived as well with weapons identical to what his friends had.

"Ben!" Blair called out.

"There you are! Perfect timing," Lexi said, from the ground.

"It's ok guys. I'll take it from here," Ben said holding up his new golden ranger key.

"GOLD ARMOR, POWER UP!" Ben called out and in a flash, a golden armor vest with the heads of fifteen sixth ranger appeared on his chest.

"He did it!" Troy said.

"He is something, isn't he?" Dylan added, smiling.

Ben went into action and started taking down the imposter pirates one by one. Along with his new armor, every attack shot didn't affect him at all. Johnny soon teleported himself, even though his energy was drain more and more every second.

"Johnny, you did it. You helped Ben build the armor," Blair said to him.

"Well, I did the basics. Ben did everything else," Johnny replied back modestly.

"I would love to enjoy it more but I'm getting more tired than that time I ran a marathon," Troy said.

"BEN! Finish them up already!" Lexi shouted at the silver pirate.

"Must you yell at him?" Dylan asked her rhetorically.

"I would so hit you right now if I could have the energy to lift up my arms," Lexi told him.

"Don't worry guys. I'm on it!" Ben said to them. "GOLD ARMOR, LEGENDARY MODE!" he called out and sent out attacks to the imposter pirates thus defeating them.

After doing so, all the powers that came from the imposter pirates went back to the original pirates as they start to gain back their power and energy. The five Pirates immediately got on their feet and ran towards the defeated imposter pirates and noticed something odd. Johnny bent down and lifted up a metal staff just like the ones the Goumins usually carry.

"Those imposter pirates were Goumins all along. Looks like Boze decided to borrow some Goumins from the Zangyack to help him carry out his evil plan," Johnny concluded.

Blair kneel down beside him and picked up something that looked like their Mobirate only it's black and it had the word 'Jolokia' on it. "I'm guessing they used this morph."

"We should destroy it before Boze gets it back," Johnny said, taking out his Gun Blaster and shooting it at the 'Jolokia' Mobirate. The others followed the same thing as Johnny did and destroyed it as well. However, Troy still wasn't convinced that it's finally over.

"Is there anything more under there?" Troy asked the both of them.

"No, why?" Blair asked him.

"If they have these and no ranger keys, how did they turn into our Pirate forms?" Troy questioned them.

"You're right," Johnny said as he dug through the pile of defeated Goumins but there was nothing left to find.

"Perhaps that it was just an illusion," Ben suggested.

"If it was just an illusion, how did they drain our powers?" Dylan asked them.

"Maybe we were wrong about the whole morphing grid thing," Lexi responded.

"Bravo Pirates," a voice said from behind them. As they were expecting, Boze ka Jolokia and his sidekick, Sally were standing there with the same evil grin on his face.

"Boze," Troy hissed.

"Looks like you foil my plan once again and I can see that your rookie gained a new power. Congratulations on that," Boze said, folding his arms.

"Well this rookie is about to kick your butt, Boze," Ben said before he runs up to Boze. However Sally stood in front of Boze, blocking Ben's attack for her master.

"Let's give him some help," Troy said before him and the rest run up to Boze and Sally while morphing.

All of them tried their best to penetrate through Sally to get to Boze but she keeps blocking their shot every time they tried. While Dylan, Lexi, Johnny and Ben kept Sally busy, Troy and Blair jumped over their shoulders to try to attack Boze from on top. However, before they could even touch him, lasers were being shot at the red and pink Pirate at the same time.

Dylan was the first one to notice his friends being shot and he noticed something from the background. Five figures were approaching them and stopped when they reach by Boze's side.

"Pirates, I would like you to meet my own team of rangers, the Psycho Rangers. They're like my children now. The Psycho Rangers are every bit as powerful as you are except they're the total opposite. I guess you could say they're evil," Boze introduced them.

"Psycho Rangers?" Dylan, Lexi, Johnny and Ben all exclaimed.

"Well, well, well, it's nice to finally meet your acquaintance, red ranger," Psycho Red said as he stepped forward and stood in front of Troy.

"That voice…you're the one that contacted us weeks ago," Troy accused.

"SHUT UP!" Psycho Red said, kicking Troy at the head.

"Contacted?" Boze echoed. "You contacted these Pirates without my consent? Well then, I guess we'll have to make this visit short then."

"But Boze, we just got here and I have really looking forward to destroying the yellow ranger myself," Psycho Yellow protested.

"Are you trying to defy me Psycho Yellow? Because you all know the consenquences once you decide to do that right?" Boze questioned them. "Sally," he called his sidekick. "Well then Pirates, sayonara," he said before he disappeared in the dust.

"That was weird," Lexi commented while the rest run up to Troy and Blair who were shot by the Psycho Rangers.

"Are you guys alright?" Ben asked them.

"I'll be fine," Blair answered him.

"Guys, I think we may have some bigger problems at the moment," Troy pointed out while standing on his feet.

"I know. It's bad enough that we're fighting Boze for the treasure, now that he has allies now, it'll make our jobs more difficult than before," Dylan responded.

"Let's go to the Command Centre. We can talk about it there," Johnny said.

* * *

><p><strong>I surprised you guys a bit there didn't I? No? Oh well. I thought I'd twist it up a bit by putting the Goumins responsible for the morphing and stuff. Also, I added my own stuff there by combining the Psychos DNAs mixed together with the rangers DNAs. Remember that the Psychos have the rangers DNAs so anything could happen to them. ;)<br>**

**Anyways, why do you guys think that Boze was not happy with the Psycho Rangers contacting the Pirates and why isn't he letting the Psychos do anything they want? Leave your guesses.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Into The Lost Galaxy

**LOST GALAXY TRIBUTE**

**This is my favourite season of Power Rangers so I am very excited to be writing this. You should know that I am not following the same Gingaman tribute storyline like in Gokaiger. This chapter is all my original idea. If you find any similarities to whatsoever Power Rangers season, I did not intend to do it. You should also know that the grand power is different from the Sentai counterpart.**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in deep space, lies a jungle type of planet named Mirinoi which is the home to five mysterious swords named the 'Quasar Sabres'. These sabres were previously used by five warriors who have protected the galaxy from evil. Centuries after that, five new warriors, who were known as the Galaxy Power Rangers, came and retrieved the Quasar Sabres after Mirinoi was under attack from a group of space pirates led by Trakeena and her father, Scorpious. After months of battling and struggles, the Galaxy rangers were victorious and returned the Quasar Sabres back to its original place.<p>

The planet Mirinoi on the other hand was safe once again and was no longer under threat. It was even now home to the people who boarded the space colony, Terra Venture. The people of Terra Venture bonded well with the people of Mirinoi. Mirinoi is slowly developing into a modern society. However, Quasar Sabres are still well-known to everyone in the galaxy. After hearing how the Galaxy rangers had defeated Trakeena's army of space pirates, every evil organization has tried to steal the sabres for their own advantage. Thankfully, the scientists of Terra Venture have built a force field around the planet to keep evil away. Extra protection was used to keep the Quasar Sabres safe until the next chosen ones will reveal themselves.

However, one powerful space organization was in pursuit of the Quasar Sabres and they are going to do everything they can to have those mysterious swords in their hands. That space organization is the Zangyack Empire and as always, the Emperor always wants more power for his own usage.

"Damaras, status report," Walz Gill called his trusty Chief of Staff and second-in-command.

Damaras bowed before him before responding, "Everything is going fine, my Emperor. We should arrive in Mirinoi very soon."

"Excellent," Walz Gill responded.

"My Emperor, if you may, can you please explain to us again why we going to this hidden planet?" asked Walz Gill's loyal soldier, Barizorg.

"Because Barizorg, in that planet lies five mysterious and powerful swords called the Quasar Sabres. These 'swords' were used by the chosen warriors and they had defeated their enemy with its power. That is why I want those swords so I can finally get rid of those pesky pirates once and for all," Walz Gill replied back.

"But my Emperor, these swords were once used for good. Are you certain that you want to use it?" asked Insarn.

"And those swords are practically planted in a stone and will only loosen when a chosen one pulls it out," Damaras added.

"I know about that, Insarn but I don't care. All I know is that those things were used to defeat pirates and I want it for myself. As for you Damaras, I have already device up a plan to get those swords out by the previous chosen ones. Trust me, this plan is going to work out smoothly," Walz Gill explained.

"But how, my Emperor?" Damaras asked.

Walz Gill then signaled Barizorg, "Barizorg, let Commander Hypno in."

"Yes boss," Barizorg responded.

"Commander Hypno? You mean the one who hypnotizes people to do anything you want? I haven't seen him since we invaded the planet Roseshia-21," Insarn said.

Commander Hypno then stepped in and bowed before his Emperor, "I can assure you my Emperor that this plan will go on without a hitch. I have gone through the plan with the Goumins and Sugomins who are joining me in this quest. Rest assured everything is going smoothly so far."

"Well done, Hypno," Walz Gill commented.

"But my Emperor, what if those pesky pirates find out about your plan and try to interfere?" Barizorg asked.

"Already taken care of Barizorg. I have sent a troop of Goumins and Sugomins to keep those pirates busy long enough until they realize that I have those Quasar Sabres in my own hands. After I show them just how powerful they are, they will be crying for mercy," Walz Gill replied.

* * *

><p>In Mirinoi, the most recent chosen warriors, Leo, Kai, Kendrix, Maya and Damon were hanging out and catching up with one another. After the defeat of Trakeena and placing back the Quasar Sabres, the five of them did their own things in Mirinoi, each contributing everything they can to develop Mirinoi into a modern day society. Their friend, Karone, returned back to her home planet of KO-35 after everything that has happened.<p>

As always, the five of them would always meet up at the same spot, which is where the Quasar Sabres were located at. They would reminisce the times they shared and tell Kendrix of what she had missed out. While chatting up with one another, their friend, Mike showed up.

"Hey look, it's Mike!" Maya pointed out and waved towards his direction and the others soon followed.

"Why is your brother here? I thought he had work to do?" Kendrix asked Leo.

"I don't know," Leo responded.

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt but there's trouble coming our way," Mike announced.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Kai asked.

"Remember the Zangyack Empire that invaded Earth last year?" Mike quizzed them.

"Let me guess, they're back and is trying to conquer Earth once again?" Leo guessed.

"Yes but that's not the problem. Besides, there are new a team of Power Rangers defending for Earth," Mike replied.

"So what's the problem?" Kai asked.

"They're coming here to Mirinoi. They have already broken all the barriers we have. We have no protection now," Mike explained.

"Well what can we do? Even if we take out the Quasar Sabres, it doesn't have the power it once had anymore. How can we fight against the Zangyack?" Kendrix asked them.

"Wait, Mike, who are the new team of Power Rangers defending Earth this time?" Leo asked his brother.

Mike shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that these new guys have the most powerful powers yet. They had already take on dozens the top bounty hunters of the universe. They are not the ones to be messed with."

"Wait, bounty hunters? Why are bounty hunters after them?" Damon asked them.

"It was all the Zangyack doing since the rangers defy his power, the Emperor wants them arrested or dead. They are worth $10,000,000 altogether. Rumors swirl that they call themselves pirates," Mike explained.

"Pirates?" said Leo, Kai, Kendrix, Maya and Damon in unison. Just years ago they battled with an army of pirates. Well, technically _space_ pirates. Who would have thought that one of their successors would be a group of pirates?

It took a while for Leo to think of a good plan but in the end, he managed to think up of something. "Alright, I have a plan. But it will require all of us working together with them," Leo said.

The others at first looked at each other with uneasy looks but soon gave in. They just can't imagine working with pirates. Pirates or not, these people are protectors of the Earth and Mirinoi is in need with some help from them.

Back on Earth, Goumins and Sugomins were keeping the Pirates busy while their Emperor is away. The Pirates still had no idea where the Zangyack Empire's whereabouts at the moment because they were too preoccupied with the Zangyack foot soldier attacks.

Johnny was fighting a group of Goumins who were after him since they see him as the weakest among the six of them. While Johnny was running away from them, he tripped and fall while accidently firing his gun blasters at the Goumins who were in front him. Thankfully, he managed to wipe out the rest of the Goumins just when his friends were finishing off their group of Goumins and Sugomins.

"Nice job, Johnny!" Ben cheered for the green pirate.

"Oh, that was nothing," Johnny replied back.

"What is that move called?" Ben asked him.

"That was called the 'Johnny-being-clumsy-and-pathetic'," Lexi cut in, making the others laugh while Johnny sent daggers at Lexi under his helmet.

Suddenly, two giant Sugomins appeared from out of nowhere.

"Why do they keep on coming?" Blair wondered.

"The Emperor must have gotten bored," Dylan responded back.

"Heads up guys," Troy told them as the last troop of Goumins was marching in front of them. "Ben, you take care of the giant creeps. We'll take it from down here," he instructed.

"You got it," Ben replied and summoned his zord, the T-Hex Drill to fight off the giant Sugomins.

"Hey guys, let's use these," Lexi said, showing them the yellow Wild Force ranger key. The others nodded and took out their respective ranger keys for themselves.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

They took out their new weapons and combined it to form the Jungle Sword which eventually managed to wipe out some of the Goumins who were coming at them.

"Let's keep going," Dylan said, taking out a blue RPM ranger key.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

The rangers morph into the RPM rangers and held out their new individual weapons. Blair, Dylan and Lexi stepped forward to attack the Goumins first.

"TURBO CANNON, FIRE!" Dylan called out, firing at his group of Goumins.

"ZIP CHARGER, ACTIVATE!" Lexi called out before her weapon flew off to attack the Goumins.

"ROCKET BLASTER!" Blair called out as her weapon help to blast the two groups of Goumins that were after Dylan and Lexi.

Troy and Johnny then jumped from their shoulders and started to fight with the rest of the Goumins with their respective weapons which were the Street Saber and the Turbo Axe. After they were done, there was still a few more Goumins left to finish off.

"Let's finish them off with these," Troy suggested, holding up a red Galaxy ranger key.

The others agreed and inserted their ranger key in their mobirates. Even after inserting their ranger keys, they realized that they were not morphing into the Galaxy rangers. They stopped and checked whether anything was wrong.

"Why aren't we morphing?" Lexi asked them.

"Come to think of it, we never used these ranger keys before," Blair pointed out.

"Well yeah but who would have thought that this will happen when we do start to use them," Dylan added.

While the rangers were checking their mobirates, the Goumins were firing off their laser blasters at them. Thankfully, the Pirates manage to dodge it quickly.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Ben asked, calling them from his Megazord.

"We're fine," Troy replied back. He made a mental note to talk about what happened with the Galaxy ranger keys later. "You know what guys; let's just wipe them out, Pirate style."

"I like the sound of that," Johnny responded.

"Me too," Blair added.

They all morphed down into their Pirate ranger suits and took out their Pirate Sabres and Gun Blasters, inserting a ranger key in each of their weapons, charging it to full power.

"ARMADA BLAST AND SLASH!" All of them called out as they attacked the rest of the Goumins.

At the same time, Ben was finishing off the giant Sugomins and was victorious. He later joined his friends at the ground who were still dumbfounded by what happened with the previous ranger keys they were using. Since they manage to finish off the foot soldiers, Troy had all of them go to the Command Centre to find out what was going on.

After teleporting to the Command Centre, the rangers placed the Galaxy rangers' ranger key on the table in front of them while Johnny did a scan check on them. Meanwhile, Ben was still giddy with happiness over the last mission. Even though it has been almost two weeks since he had joined the team, he was always excited every time they successfully defeat the bad guy. The original five pirates were honestly getting tired of his enthusiasm but at the same time learned to just ignore him.

"So find out anything wrong with it yet?" Dylan asked Johnny.

Johnny shook his head, "It should be working just fine. I even compared its power with other ranger keys from different ranger groups. Results were a match."

"Then why couldn't we used it?" Troy asked.

"Rangers, I have big news!" Navi said, flying to them. "The Zangyack Empire main space ship is gone."

"Gone? Does this mean the Zangyack Empire gives up?" Blair asked.

"No way. An Empire as persistent as that wouldn't easily give up like that. They're up to something," Dylan stated.

Troy nodded in agreement, "Navi, did you track them down and see where they are right now?" he asked.

"I did and it looks like they are headed to the planet Mirinoi somewhere deep in the galaxy," Navi answered.

Ben suddenly gasped, shocking Blair who was standing right behind him. "I think I may know the problem of the ranger keys," he said, suddenly.

"You don't say," Lexi mumbled sarcastically.

Ben ran over to the main computer and started to type out something on the keyboard furiously. After he was done, the screen showed a picture of five swords that were placed inside a rock.

"Remember yesterday when Navi had a prophecy? He said, "Five chosen warriors will help you with your problems." Well yesterday, we didn't know which five chosen warriors are the ones that he was referring to but I think those five chosen warriors are in fact the Galaxy rangers," Ben explained.

"How are they linked to those swords?" Troy asked.

"These aren't just any swords. These are the Quasar Sabers. About 3000 years ago, five warriors used these sabers to fight off evil that came to invade their planet. About 13 years ago, five new warriors retrieve those sabers and become the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy," Ben explained more. "I think the problems with the ranger keys is that the powers still lies in the Quasar Sabers and the only way for your ranger keys to work is to retrieve those sabers."

"But what if we're not the chosen warriors?" Johnny asked.

"Well, there is a special case for that. You see, this guy named Mike Corbett is the person who pulled out the saber from the rock but he handed it over to his little brother Leo Corbett after he died for a while. Leo was then chosen to be the red Galaxy ranger. The same thing happened with the pink ranger, Kendrix. After she sacrificed herself, she chose Karone to take her place and become the keeper of the pink Quasar Saber. It really doesn't matter who keeps the sabers as long as the person who pulled out the saber is the chosen one," Ben informed them.

"I get it, so we go to Mirinoi, find these five chosen warriors and tell them to retrieve the Quasar Sabers for us. After that, we can at the same time ask for the grand power and then we will be one step closer to the greatest treasure of the universe!" Blair concluded.

Lexi gasped excitedly, "Ben that was amazing!"

"Um, we do have some problems though," Johnny pointed out. "How are we going to get to Mirinoi? We don't even know where this planet is."

"He's right. It took the space colony Terra Venture almost a year to find Mirinoi," Ben informed them.

"Rangers, you can hop on board in Troy's zord and set the course for Mirinoi. Since it's already in the computer database, you can reach there in light speed," Navi told them.

"We might as well bring all the other zords too in case the Zangyack decides to create trouble for us," Dylan added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how did we went from fighting the Goumins to deciding to travel into space? We're not astronauts. We aren't trained to go to space. We're just teenagers," Johnny reminded them.

"Teenagers who are also Power Rangers and have powers to past groups of Power Rangers," Lexi corrected him.

"As I like to call it, _teenagers with attitude_," Ben added.

"Navi said we'll travel in light speed. I'm sure we'll be back by the end of the day and before any of our parents know we're missing," Blair said to Johnny.

Johnny sighed desperately, "Fine, I'll go."

"Then it's decided. The Power Rangers are going to space...again!" Ben cheered enthusiastically.

"Ben, you're staying on Earth with Navi in case those Goumins are back," Troy told him.

"But I will be alone," Ben replied, pouting.

"No you won't. I'll be here," Navi responded.

"I meant I'll be fighting alone. What if I can't take them all by myself?" Ben asked them.

"Don't worry you have a whole treasure chest of ranger keys to help you fight. Surely enough one of those will help you defeat the Goumins," Blair told him.

Ben pouted again but he couldn't come up with another argument to make them let him follow to space, "Alright, I'll stay. But if anything goes wrong, you can just call me and I'll be there faster than you can say-"

"Navi, get the Zords ready," Troy said, interrupting Ben's speech. "Let's go guys," he said to the four rangers as they headed to the Zords cockpit.

"You got it!" Navi responded back.

"Be careful, you guys! I'll be calling you when you're there," Ben told them.

"Alright," Lexi shouted back.

The rangers then morphed into their ranger suits and stepped inside the Pirate Ship Zord. Troy, Dylan, Lexi and Blair took their respective seats while Johnny stepped towards the controls and started to type out the coordinates and stuff.

"Alright, I've set the course for Mirinoi. Are you sure about this?" Johnny asked them.

"Stop being so pessimistic, Johnny!" Lexi scolded him.

"I'm not being a pessimistic! I'm being realistic. What if something goes wrong and we'll never come back to Earth ever again?" Johnny questioned them.

"Then we'll ask the people of Mirinoi if they know how to repair the damages or get us back to Earth. No big deal," Troy replied back easily.

"Fine," Johnny responded back before activating the ship into autopilot. He quickly took his seat and prepares himself for the takeoff.

Everyone started to close their eyes as the Zord started shaking, getting ready to takeoff. Suddenly, like a roller coaster, the Zord started to jerk and started to move fast. Johnny then started to scream loudly as the Zord moved quickly across the galaxy. After a few seconds, the Zord came to a sudden stop, making the rangers hit their heads on their steering wheels in front of them.

"Ow," Blair said.

"Everyone ok?" Troy asked. Everyone responded that they were alright while Johnny tried to loosen his grip on his chair that he was grabbing on since the trip began.

"What happened?" Dylan asked them.

Troy got up from his seat and walked towards the screen in front of them. He changed the view of the screen to the surrounding outside. "I think we landed somewhere in a forest."

"Impossible," Lexi commented. "We were just in the galaxy just now. I'm not the only one who saw it right?"

"She's right. There must be some kind of mistake," Dylan responded.

While Blair tried to calm Johnny down, Troy used the controls to contact the Command Centre.

"Ben, are you there?" Troy asked, looking at the screen.

Ben appeared in the picture, "Hey guys! Are you alright? Is anyone hurt? Did you run into the Zangyack?"

As Ben continued to ask questions non-stop, Troy, Lexi and Dylan rolled their eyes. "Ben, can you check the coordinates? Are we really in Mirinoi?" Troy asked him.

"Yes you are. Me and Navi have the Zord tracked since you've taken off. I can't believe it only took you guys like thirty seconds to reach from Earth to Mirinoi," Ben replied back.

"So we are in Mirinoi," Dylan said.

"Pardon?" Ben asked.

"Ben, is Mirinoi supposed to look all jungle-like?" Lexi asked him.

"Yup, it is. I guess Mirinoi still has the nature essence even after the people of Terra Venture arrived," Ben replied back.

"Alright, let's go find the five warriors," Troy told the team.

"WAIT!" Ben called after them. "There's something you should know."

"What is it, Ben?" Blair asked, walking to the screen with Johnny by her side.

"The Galaxy rangers, Leo, Maya, Damon, Kendrix and Kai, all battled with evil space pirates before. So don't be surprise if they or the people of Mirinoi doesn't like you," Ben informed them.

"Evil pirates huh?" Dylan repeated.

"I think it's better if we go low-key," Blair said, powering down from her ranger suit.

Johnny then started to shake Blair's shoulder furiously, "BLAIR! You shouldn't have done that! What if you die from lack of oxygen?"

"We're surrounded by plants. I think there's plenty of oxygen," Blair replied back, pushing Johnny away.

"She's right, Johnny. Human beings can breathe in Mirinoi. Oxygen is everywhere," Ben said.

The others smiled and powered down from the ranger suits. Johnny soon followed.

"Thanks Ben. If there's any more problems, we'll call you right away," Troy told him and was about to hang up.

Ben waved furiously at the screen, grabbing their attention, "WAIT! Could you maybe get me an autograph from-"

Lexi then ended the call before Ben could finish his sentence, "Oops."

"Ok, now we can move out. Remember, we're here to find five past rangers and if we're lucky, the Quasar Sabers. Keep a low key and try not to grab too much attention. Just act as if we belong here," Troy told his teammates.

"Easier said than done. What if they ask us about our citizenship and stuff?" Johnny asked, panicking.

Lexi hit the back of his head hard, "Stop it Johnny. Let's just go," she scolded him, pulling him out of the Zord. Troy, Dylan and Blair followed closely behind as they exit the Zord together.

* * *

><p>Outside of Mirinoi, the Zangyack Empire space fleet have just arrived and were armed and ready to invade. However, Barizorg walked towards Walz Gill to deliver some bad news to him. He knew his Emperor will not be thrilled to hear what had just happened.<p>

"My Emperor, I believe I have some less than good news to report. The Pirates, they have just arrived in Mirinoi as well. We have tracked down that it was in fact the red ranger's zord that had almost collided with ours not too long ago," Barizorg informed him.

Walz Gill turned his hand into a fist, "I thought I told those useless Goumins back on Earth to take care of those Pirates! Why aren't they doing their jobs?"

"My Emperor, I don't see why we should be threatened right now. I advise we just carry on the mission as it is and if there's trouble, we'll just send the Sugomins we have now to distract those Pirates," Damaras advised him.

"Alright then. Barizorg, let Commander Hypno know to be aware of the Pirates and that if he sees them, he has the right to crush them and bring their dead bodies back to me at once," Walz Gill considered.

"Yes boss," Barizorg responded, bowing before him and leaving to find the Action Commander on duty.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you guys have any suggestions of what the Lost Galaxy grand power should be? If you do let me know!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	30. In The Wormhole

It has been almost half an hour since the Pirates left the ship to walk on Mirinoi grounds to find the five Galaxy rangers and Quasar Sabers. So far, they have found no one aside from trees and bugs. They were tired but Troy, who was leading them, didn't seem to have to decent idea to even check whether his teammates were exhausted. It was Dylan that saw the green and pink pirates were panting and trying to keep up with the rest of them.

Dylan tapped Troy's shoulder, motioning him to stop walking and take notice of the others who does not have the same stamina as him.

"Let's take a short break," Troy told them.

Blair sighed in relief while Johnny sat on the ground, not caring that it was dirty. The others also took a seat on top of rocks and took a breather.

"How long are we going to keep walking?" Blair asked while trying to get the bugs away from her.

"We're going to keep walking until we find any source of life form I guess. So far all I see is a bunch of trees and nothing more," Dylan replied back.

"I feel like we've been walking in circles," Lexi said, wiping the sweats off her forehead.

"I feel like we've been walking for hours," Johnny added.

"We've been walking for half an hour, Johnny," Dylan informed him.

"WHAT?" Johnny exclaimed before groaning and throwing his head on the ground.

"Navi could have at least sent us right in front of the Quasar Swords," Lexi complained.

"Quasar _Sabers_," Troy corrected her.

"Whatever," Lexi replied back.

"Oh come on guys. You have to admit, this is kind of fun. We're in another planet where we know nothing about. This is a whole new adventure for us. We might never get another chance to come to Mirinoi anymore. The least we can do is embrace the adventure," Troy said, trying to cheer his friends up.

"I thought being a ranger was already the adventure," Johnny mumbled.

"Come on, Johnny. You got to love Mirinoi. I mean, just look. Everywhere you look is nature at its best and no signs of busy cities and tall buildings," Troy said to Johnny, getting him off the ground and up to his feet.

"And no cell phone reception and air-conditioning," Lexi added sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Troy. I'm a man of science and technology. Not a man of nature," Johnny told him.

"I guess we all forgot that Troy is a Tarzan man at heart," Dylan said playfully.

"And what's wrong with that? I could live in this place if I could. Wouldn't you?" Troy asked his friends.

"No," Lexi, Johnny and Dylan replied quickly.

Troy realized that Blair didn't reply and gave her a hopeful look, "You agree with me right Blair?" he asked the pink pirate.

The reason Blair didn't answer was that she was busy fighting off the bugs that were surrounding her hair. "I'm sorry, Troy but I don't think I can live in a place where bugs are all over me. Why do they keep flying over me anyways?" Blair responded, while moving her arms to keep the bugs away.

"Maybe they're attracting to your smell," Johnny responded.

"Are you saying that I stink?" Blair questioned him.

"He meant that the bugs could be attracted to your perfume or the type of hair products you use," Troy explained.

"Oh, I still can't imagine myself living in this type of environment though," Blair replied. "I wished Navi could at least get us a map or something."

"I agree. At least with a map we could-," Dylan was talking when Troy shush him.

"What's wr-," Lexi wanted to ask Troy but he shushed her before she could even finish her sentence. "Don't you shush me!" she scolded him only to receive "shhs" from all her friends.

When she listened closely, she heard some sound coming from the bushes surrounding them. The team formed a circle and looked at every single direction attentively, trying to find the source of the sound. The sound then started to fade and it was silent again but the rangers were still in their positions.

"Maybe it was just an animal," Lexi said.

"What kind of animal?" Blair asked while imagining some sort of mutant alien animal that could be watching them at that very moment.

"I don't think we should stick around to find out," Johnny added.

"Right, let's just keep moving but keep your guard up," Troy told them.

The rangers then continued their walk together for another fifteen minutes until they stopped after hearing some voices talking. They peeked into the bushes and saw that they finally found some people.

"We did it!" Lexi cheered.

"Wait, what exactly did we do," Dylan asked her.

"We found some people. That should be a start right?" Lexi asked.

"I guess so," Johnny answered hesitantly as he observed the people of Mirinoi. Some of them were dressed in some sort of uniform attire that looked a little futuristic while some of them were wearing Tarzan-like clothing. Some even wore a mixture of both clothes. It was weird yet interesting to look at.

"I think we should split up and search for the former rangers from here. At least one of these people should be them," Dylan said.

"Right. We'll split into two groups. Dylan, Lexi and Johnny go search for the Quasar Sabers while me and Blair try to search for any of the former rangers. Once you find something, call the other group immediately and if can't call for some reason, just shoot the Gun Blaster into the sky. Remember, keep a low profile and do not attract any unnecessary attention," Troy instructed them.

Everyone nodded and started to move out in two groups. Dylan led Lexi and Johnny towards the other side of the area. Soon they seemed to somehow find themselves in the middle of a town area. A lot of people were found just sitting around and just hanging out. There were even some stalls that sell drinks. Without giving it a second thought, Lexi walked towards the stall.

"Where are you going?" Dylan asked her, pulling her arm.

"I'm just going to get some drinks," Lexi answered as if it's nothing out of the ordinary.

"You can't pay for drinks. We don't even know what's this planet's currency is," Johnny told her.

"This planet's what?" Lexi asked him back.

"Hello there young people. Would you like to have some pineapple juice?" the man at the stall asked them.

"Yum! That's sounds nice. I'll have one please," Lexi responded back as the nice man handed Lexi her drink.

Johnny took the drink from her and handed it back to the man, "Sorry but she doesn't have any money," he explained.

"Are you people not from around here?" the man asked.

"Of course we are," Johnny lied.

"Because you should know that we accept Earth American money as well," the man told them.

"Perfect!" Lexi said, handing over a five dollar bill to the man. "Keep the change."

The man gladly accepted the money and then noticed something about the three mysterious new faces. He felt as if he had seen them somewhere before. To confirm his theory, he took out the pieces of paper that he had received earlier. Each of paper showed Wanted Posters of five people. He quickly identified the three people in front of him as the Wanted Pirates.

"PIRATES!" the man yelled.

Dylan, Lexi and Johnny froze as they were stunned that the man had known who they were.

"This is not good," Dylan said to them.

Everyone surrounding them stopped what they are doing and also looked at the Wanted Posters that were placed near them. It was in fact the three of them in the posters.

"Get them!" someone shouted.

Before they knew it, they were being chased away from the place. Dylan, Lexi and Johnny all ran for their lives.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea!" Johnny exclaimed while running.

"How did they get those posters in the first place?" Lexi asked, while trying to outrun the angry mob behind them.

"Isn't it obvious? The Zangyack Empire must have gotten here first. That means they're already one step ahead of us," Dylan responded.

"That means we need to find those Quasar Sabres fast before they get their hands on it first. But how are we supposed to find something that we don't know where it's located at?" Lexi asked them.

"More important question, are we ever going to get out of Mirinoi alive?" Johnny added.

Just as they were running, they didn't realize that they ran into a wormhole. Soon, they find themselves falling down on the ground of a quiet area with no angry mob. To the angry mob, they had just disappeared out of nowhere. Dylan, Lexi and Johnny slowly got up and looked at their surroundings.

"Everyone ok?" Dylan asked his friends.

"I'm ok," Lexi responded.

Johnny nodded and spoke, "How did we get here?"

Dylan and Lexi shrugged. They had no idea what was going on. Finding five former rangers and the Quasar Sabers turned out to be more difficult than they thought. They wondered if Troy and Blair were having a difficult time as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Troy and Blair, they were still walking around the area together trying to find what they came to look for. The problem is, they don't know exactly who they were looking for and that only made it difficult for them.<p>

"Maybe we should call Ben here. At least he knows who to look for," Blair suggested while walking beside Troy.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that the Galaxy rangers are closer than we think. Just stay positive," Troy told her.

"I ran out of positivity since I got bitten by these annoying bugs," Blair mumbled while fighting off the bugs that we still all over her hair.

Troy smiled at how cute Blair is at the moment. Troy and Blair continued walking and realized that they had just walked into a secluded place. Both of them immediately feel out of place when looking at the type of clothes everyone was wearing. Suddenly, an old man wearing a long robe and have a goatee on his face walked up to them with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" the old man asked them.

"Um…we are looking for some people," Troy responded to him.

"May I ask who you two are looking for?" the tall guy asked.

"We don't know exactly," Blair replied back.

"But do you have any chance to know the whereabouts of a previous Power Ranger team that fought on Terra Venture?" Troy asked him.

"Ah, I believe you are referring to the chosen warriors of the Quasar Sabers. After defeating the evil Trakeena and her army of space pirates, they live here in Mirinoi now," the old man said.

"Yes, we're looking them. Do you know where they are?" Blair asked him.

"I apologize but at the moment I have no idea where those five warriors are. However, this morning I did run into Maya. She said she was meeting her friends, Leo, Kendrix, Kai and Damon," the old man informed them.

Blair and Troy exchanged happy looks when they recognized the names. Those names were the ones that Ben mentioned to them before. They are finally heading somewhere in this search. "And this 'Maya' is one of the warriors right?" Blair inquired him and the old man nodded.

"Do you know where we could find her or any of the other warriors?" Troy asked him.

"Why are you looking for them in the first place?" the old man asked skeptically.

"We can't really explain it to you. But we need their help in something and they are the only ones that can help us," Troy answered him truthfully.

Before the old man could respond, there was a sound of a lasers shooting coming from behind them. The three of them turn around and saw people running away from Goumins. Behind the Goumins was a new action commander. Troy and Blair helped to get the people to run away.

Blair turned to the old man, "Get to somewhere safe. We'll take care of them," she told the old man.

"Who are you people?" the old man asked them.

"If we'd tell you, you'll probably kill us," Troy answered before taking out his Pirate Saber. Blair joined him in fighting the Goumins using her Pirate Saber and Gun Blaster. Troy and Blair then went after the action commander himself but the Goumins manage to catch them and hand-lock them.

"I thought I would run into you Pirates. It was a good thing my Emperor warned me about you. It's funny, he said that you were trouble and dangerous but I see no evidence of either of them," said the action commander.

"Who are you and what do you want from Mirinoi?" Troy demanded.

"My name is Commander Hypno and I can hypnotize anyone to do the things I tell them to. My Emperor has specifically chosen me to help him retrieve the Quasar Sabers so he could use the powers to destroy anyone who gets in his way. In this case, it's you," he answered, while pointing the Pirate Saber that Troy had dropped at them threateningly.

Suddenly, two people jumped in and started to fight the Goumins that were surrounding Troy and Blair. Both of them didn't take a look at who those people are but they quickly loosen the grip of the Goumins and started to fight them. Troy and Blair teamed up and fought the Goumins together.

"What is the meaning of this?" Commander Hypno asked.

One of the people that helped them spoke and it was a guy, "We heard you were looking for us."

"So we did the unexpected and looked for you instead," the other one continued, this time a girl.

"How convenient this has turned out to be. Now I don't have to go through all the trouble searching for you. Now, lead me to the Quasar Sabers," Commander Hypno ordered.

"We're not going to let you kidnap them that easily," Troy told Commander Hypno.

"In case you hadn't notice, you're running out of Goumins to help you," Blair added, pointing her Gun Blaster at him.

"How cute, a little girl holding a gun," Commander Hypno commented. "Well then, if I can't have the Quasar Sabers, then no one can!" he said holding up a hypnotism staff that he have been holding in the sky and showed it to the people of Mirinoi who were watching nearby. "I command all of you to kill the Pirates!"

Everyone who was hypnotized then started chasing after the four of them. The two people that helped Troy and Blair hurriedly pulled their hands and helped them escaped from the hypnotized civilians. Commander Hypno followed closely behind releasing fire balls at the four of them. Troy and Blair helped to block out the fire balls with their sabres without hitting any of the hypnotized civilians but more fire balls kept on coming. Before they knew it, they ran into a dead end.

The hypnotized civilians surrounded the four of them and Commander Hypno soon joined them.

"Say your prayers, Pirates," Commander Hypno told them.

"You two keep him busy while we find a way to escape for us," one of the strangers said. He had short brown hair and was wearing a red tank top under a blue shirt. His friend was a girl who had blonde hair and was wearing glasses.

Troy and Blair agreed and took out their ranger key and mobirates.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"GET THEM!" Commander Hypno commanded the civilians.

Troy took out his weapons but Blair stopped him, "Troy, they're still people. If we use our weapons, we'll probably kill them."

"So fighting with no weapons. Let's use these then," Troy concluded, holding a Jungle Fury red ranger key. Blair took out her ranger key which was the Jungle Fury Rhino ranger key.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

They defended themselves against the enemy one by one. They didn't use any weapons but instead used some Kung Fu moves on them until they drop. Commander Hypno then stepped forward and released the biggest fire balls at Troy and Blair. Both of the rangers unfortunately got hit by the fireballs and demorphed into their normal state. Commander Hypno released one more fire ball and fired it at them again but Troy and Blair managed to use their saber to retaliate it.

Meanwhile, with the two strangers that help the rangers, they have just finished opening up a wormhole for them to escape in.

"I can't hold it any longer!" Blair told Troy.

"If we let go of this, the fire ball will kill the people," Troy reminded her.

"I hate stubborn people," Commander Hypno said before releasing another fireball at the rangers.

The fireball came in contact with the previous fire ball and Troy and Blair are trying their best to block it but they could lose their grip at any time. The two strangers then pulled Troy and Blair into the wormhole and they disappeared in front of Commander Hypno.

After entering the wormhole, Troy and Blair fell to their knees in exhaustion and soon both of them started to lose their consciousness.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>How do you think Johnny, Dylan and Lexi get inside a wormhole? Where did all of the Pirates landed in? Make your guesses folks!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Galactic Pirates

After entering the wormhole, Lexi, Dylan and Johnny were still baffled over what was going on. One minute they were running for their lives and the next minute, they ran into some place where no one was found. Even though they are still in Mirinoi, this place was much quieter and seemed safer.

"Are we dead?" Johnny asked so suddenly.

"Of course we're not dead," Lexi replied back to him.

"How do you know?"

"If we were dead, would this hurt?" Lexi inquired before kicking Johnny's shin hardly. Her questioned was answer when Johnny landed on the ground and groaning in pain.

Dylan rolled his eyes at his friends. He made a mental note not to be grouped with Lexi and Johnny especially when they are in the same group. "I wonder how we got here. I'm sure we didn't teleport," he said.

Suddenly, Lexi hurt something coming from the bushes. She tapped Dylan's and Johnny's shoulder signaling them to keep quiet and listen. After confirming the sound was coming from a certain bush, the three of them kept their guards up. Dylan took out his Pirate Saber in case something pops out to attack them. Before any of them could touch the bush, three people appeared in front of them, scaring all of them until they screamed. The three of them put their hands on each of the Pirates' mouth.

"Relax, we're not the bad guys here," said the guy who was wearing a blue uniform. He had short black hair and was Asian. One of his friends was also a guy who is African American and bald and was wearing green jumpsuit. His other friend is a girl with long auburn curly hair and was wearing something jungle inspired with boots.

Dylan pushed the Asian guy's hand away from his mouth, "Were you the ones following when we got here?" he asked.

"Yes. We know that you are looking for us," the girl said.

"My name is Damon and this is Kai and Maya. We're known as the Galaxy Power Rangers," the guy with the green jumpsuit introduced.

"You're the previous chosen ones," Johnny concluded. "We need your help. Can you help us retrieve the Quasar Sabers for us?" he pleaded.

"We heard that you were looking for it. Apparently, so is the Zangyack Empire," Kai responded.

"So they are here. Remind me to kick their butts for giving out those Wanted Posters to the people," Lexi said.

"Those people didn't do intentionally. They were hypnotized to get you," Maya explained.

"By who?" Dylan asked.

"A Zangyack arrived slightly before you guys did and hypnotized everyone. He calls himself Commander Hypno and he's searching for us to help him retrieve the Quasar Sabers as well," Damon said.

The three Pirates exchanged uneasy looks with one another. The Zangyack have a similar plan to theirs but more sinister. However, the former rangers shared friendly looks at the new team of rangers.

"I can't believe you guys are just normal teenagers. When we heard that you were Pirates, we were expecting more stereotypical," Damon commented.

"Well we're over stereotypical when this team was formed," Lexi replied, smiling to her friends.

Johnny turned to the three former rangers, "You do know that if we keep hiding like this, the Zangyack Empire will not give up searching for the Quasar Sabers. They will destroy everything they see until they find you and the Quasar Sabers."

"No, they will only find us while you escape Mirinoi with the Quasar Sabers," Kai replied back.

Dylan and Lexi exchanged weird looks with one another, trying to confirm what their predecessor just said. "That's a horrible idea," Lexi said straightforwardly.

"Lexi," Dylan and Johnny called her after Lexi for her rude comment to the former rangers.

"What? It is a horrible idea," Lexi replied back. "This is the Zangyack we're talking about. They don't play games."

"Well do you have a better idea?" Kai questioned.

"Well, not at the moment…" Johnny replied back sheepishly.

"Follow us," Maya said, pulling Lexi's hand towards a direction.

"Where are we going this time?" Lexi asked.

"We're going to meet up with your friends," Damon replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere inside the wormhole, Troy finally regained his consciousness after the last battle with Commander Hypno. He realized that he woke up somewhere inside a cave. Beside him was Blair who was still asleep. He shook Blair slowly to wake her up.<p>

"Blair, wake up," he shook Blair gently. Blair slowly woke up and sat up.

"Where are we?" Blair asked him. Troy shrugged.

"Are you two ok?" someone said. When the two turned, they saw the two strangers who had helped them previously with Commander Hypno. Both of them were too surprised to speak so they just nodded.

The blonde one with the glasses helped Blair to stand up while introducing herself, "My name is Kendrix and this is Leo."

"You're two of the five warriors that previously pulled out the Quasar Sabers," Blair concluded after realizing that it was the names that Ben mentioned earlier.

"That's right," Kendrix replied with a smile on her face.

"I'm Troy and this is Blair. We're the new Power Ranger team on Earth. We came all this way to look for you," Troy told the two former rangers.

"We know. You're the Pirates. Don't worry we won't turn you in to the Zangyack. We're going to need your help in something," Leo told them. "Follow us," he said while leading them out of the cave with Kendrix. Troy and Blair followed them closely.

"How did we get here?" Blair asked.

"Through a wormhole. The scientist here created it to make shortcuts and keep something safe. Wormholes are practically everywhere in Mirinoi," Kendrix explained.

"Beats taking the bus back on Earth," Leo added jokingly trying to enlighten the mood a little. "Anyways, how did you guys change into another team of Power Rangers like that?"

"Oh, it's because we have these things called ranger keys where each key carries the powers of each Power Ranger team that fought against the Zangyack last year. This person from Eltar named Zaine gathered all your powers that were scattered across the universe so that it can be used again when the Zangyack Empire comes back on Earth," Troy explained. Troy then took out a red Galaxy ranger key and showed it to Leo and Kendrix.

"So we only managed to push the Zangyack fleet away from Earth and not destroy them for good. I guess that's why you're the new protectors of Earth," Leo said.

"Unfortunately for whatever reason, we're currently unable to use your ranger keys. Our friend believes that it's because your powers are still within the Quasar Sabers," Blair explained more.

"We know. That's why we are helping you," Kendrix responded and both of them stopped.

"You are?" Troy and Blair inquired. They just couldn't believe it was easy for them. They thought they had to do something out of their comfort zone to get the powers. Leo and Kendrix nodded to confirm their answer.

Suddenly, they heard some people screaming from the sky. When Troy and Blair looked up, they see Johnny and Dylan swinging on a vine while screaming at the top of their lungs. They release their grip on their vine and both fell on the ground. Troy and Blair ran to their friends' side to check if they were fine.

"Are you guys alright?" Blair asked them while helping Johnny's face off the ground.

"We're alright," Dylan responded.

"Speak for yourself! I think I have splinter on my face," Johnny responded as he got up.

A few seconds later, Lexi was the next one swinging on a vine by herself. She released the grip of her vine and ended up kicking Troy and Dylan on their faces, making them fall backwards as she landed. Lexi however managed to land on her feet like a professional.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Blair complimented her best friend.

"Why are impressed by her for?" Dylan questioned Blair.

"Yeah, in case you missed it, she kicked us in the face!" Troy added.

"Don't be such wimps," Lexi told them.

Soon, three more people swung from the vine just like them and landed safely without injuring themselves or anyone. It was the other three warriors, Kai, Damon and Maya.

"Hope we're not too late," Damon spoke to Leo and Kendrix.

"Nah, you're right on time," Leo replied. "Now for the real plan. Here are the Quasar Sabers. We trusting it with you," he continued while each of them took out their own Quasar Saber and handed it to the Pirates.

"We can't believe we're saying this but we're giving our sabers to you Pirates," Kai added.

"Please help keep it safe and use its powers to defend yourselves against the Zangyack Empire," said Maya.

"What about you guys?" Troy asked.

"We'll hold them off as long as we can. We'll keep them busy with these imitation sabers while you guys get back to your planet," Damon explained holding up a sack of imitation sabers.

"We already retrieved the sabers when we heard the Zangyack were coming. So we devised up a good plan," Kendrix continued.

"But he will immediately know those are fake," Lexi debated.

"He won't notice at first sight," Leo assured them.

The five Pirates hesitantly took the respective sabers. Even though the five of the Galaxy rangers were the ones who gave them, it didn't feel right.

"The powers of the Quasar Saber will help you along your journey to defend against the Zangyack Empire," Maya said.

"We'll take good care of it," Blair replied back.

After a long uncomfortable silence, Damon and Kai helped them open a new wormhole for them to return back to where they were last at. After walking out of the wormhole, Commander Hypno was at the other side waiting for their arrival. This time, he brought a new army of Goumins and Sugomins along with him and was currently wrecking the entire area.

"He hasn't spotted you yet. You five better get back to your ship. We'll take care of him from here," Leo told them.

"Just run straight. I'm sure you'll be able to spot your ship from here," Kai added.

The Pirates were at first reluctant but eventually did as they were told. While running, they tried to dodge as much Goumin as they can, trying not to get themselves noticed by anyone. While trying to keep up with her friends, Blair managed to stop and see a group of Goumins and Sugomins currently threatening some of the people of Mirinoi. She couldn't help but stop and look.

Troy who was behind her almost ran into her but also stopped to see where she was looking at. Something about that scene just made his heart drop. Dylan, Lexi and Johnny run back to where their friends were and looked at the same direction as them. The children that the foot soldiers were threatening were currently crying and the adults were trying to beg for mercy but no avail. The Pirates' heart all dropped and they felt empathy towards the people of Mirinoi.

Mirinoi has done nothing to the Zangyack Empire yet the evil empire doesn't care. The condition of Mirinoi now is just like what the Zangyack Empire did to Earth.

"I hate to say it but by taking these Quasar Sabers away from here, the people of Mirinoi won't stand a chance with the Zangyack," Lexi said.

"Mirinoi will just be another planet conquered by the Zangyack Empire. Just like what they are trying to do to Earth," Blair added.

"At least Earth has us to help defend them. By taking these sabers, Mirinoi will be doomed," Dylan stated.

"I know typical pirates takes stuff they don't belonged to them but this may draw a line. Taking the Quasar Sabers away from Mirinoi seems selfish of us just so we could use it to claim the treasure. Well, technically, we didn't take it but it still doesn't feel right," Johnny added.

Troy agreed with his team mates, "Maya said to use the Quasar Saber against the Zangyack and that's what we'll do. After all, we are Pirates. We don't receive things given by people. We take things what we can grasp with our own hands," he said.

The rest of the team smiled and agreed to what Troy said. They need to feel like they earned to use of the Quasar Saber.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the five former rangers, Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya and Kendrix fearlessly walked up to Commander Hypno with the fake Quasar Sabers in a sack. Even though they know that giving the Quasar Sabers to the Pirates seemed like the wrong thing to do, especially at a time like this, there doesn't seemed to be any other choice.<p>

"We have the Quasar Sabers. Now, take it and leave Mirinoi alone," Leo commanded.

Commander Hypno retrieved the bag from the Leo and laughed sarcastically while throwing the sack out of the way. "You don't really think I'd fall for the old 'switch the real things for the fake ones', do you?" he questioned them. "Now because of your dirty little trick, the Zangyack Empire will only continue to invade this disgusting planet until you five tell us where the real Quasar Sabers are."

The Goumins then started to surround themselves around the former Galaxy rangers and started to hold up their weapons.

"Seriously? If you kill us now, you'll never know where the real Quasar Sabers are," said Leo.

"I don't care if I have to destroy every other planet in this universe. You five will pay for what you did. Trying to lie and cheat a Zangyack Action Commander is unforgivable," Commander Hypno told them.

"Someone has some issues," Damon said sarcastically.

"Goumins, fire!" Commander Hypno commanded but before any of them fired, some of the Goumins started getting shot from the back.

Everyone turned back to see five teenagers were emerging from the shadows with their Gun Blasters. Those five teenagers were none other than the Pirate rangers themselves. They were also each holding onto the real Quasar Sabers in their other hand.

"Stop it right there, Hypno. Looking for these?" Troy asked sarcastically while holding up the Quasar Sabers playfully.

"Where did you get those?" Commander Hypno asked threateningly. "No matter, I will get my hands on those sabers if it's the last thing I do!"

Lexi snickered a little before she spoke, "Shut up, dumbass."

"DUMBASS?" Commander Hypno echoed.

Dylan smirked as well, "Unfortunately for you, the last thing you'll do is die and we are honored to be the ones to bring you to hell."

"It is bad enough that you're trying to take over Earth. But to take over an innocent planet who has done nothing to defy the Zangyack Empire is unforgivable, even for a villain," Blair told him off.

"It's people like you who I despise the most. You're going to regret ever stepping foot on this planet, Hypno," Johnny added.

"If there's one thing similar about Pirates and teenagers, is that we wreck things we don't like. In this case, we don't like you," Troy said to him.

The five Pirates then walked up to their successors and gave them back the Quasar Sabers.

"We don't want to retrieve your Quasar Sabers just yet. Sorry but whether you like it or not, we're Pirates and we do things our way. We don't listen to what other people tells us to do," Troy told the former Galaxy rangers. He continued walking forward to face Commander Hypno along with the rest of his teammates. "As for you Commander Hypno, say your prayers," he said while taking out his ranger key and mobirates.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" all of them called out and morphed into their Pirate ranger suits.

"Kill them!" Commander Hypno told the foot soldiers.

While fighting with Goumins and Sugomins, the Pirates started trading their weapons. Troy passed his saber to Dylan. Dylan caught it and kicked his Gun Blaster to Blair. Blair caught it and passed her saber to Lexi. Lexi caught it with her free hand and threw her Gun Blaster to Johnny. Johnny caught it and threw his saber at Troy. The people of Mirinoi nearby were watching as the Pirates fight with the Zangyack people.

"They're amazing," Maya commented.

"And they are only using guns and swords to fight," Kai added.

"Maybe we were wrong to just give them the sabers that easily. Of course they would want to feel like they earned it," Kendrix said.

"I guess we just don't understand Pirates," Leo added.

"Or teenagers," Damon corrected him.

Back with the Pirates, they had just finished off the Goumins and Sugomins and now all that's left is the action commander himself who was starting to get very angry.

"Let's use these," Lexi suggested holding up a yellow Samurai ranger key.

Everyone nodded and activated their Samurai ranger keys. The people of Mirinoi that were witnessing the battle were surprised by the sudden change but were very impressed. Each of the rangers then ran up to Commander Hypno with individual element attacks.

"BLAZING STRIKE!" Troy called out and attacked Commander Hypno first.

"DRAGON SPLASH!" Dylan called out next.

"SEISMIC SWING!" Lexi called out right after.

"FOREST VORTEX!" Johnny called out next.

"AIR WAVE!" Blair called out last.

Unfortunately, their attacks were not effective enough to get rid of Commander Hypno so the team kept on going and took out the Mystic Force ranger keys and quickly morphed. Each of them took out their Magi Staff.

Blair turned herself into a tornado, making Commander Hypno fly off and eventually he got thrown back to the ground. While on the ground, Johnny and Dylan stuck their Magi Staff on the ground, producing shockwaves and water torpedoes on Commander Hypno making him fly once more. While in the air, Commander Hypno met with Lexi who was using her crossbow to send fire bolts of electricity. Up next was Troy who used the sword mode of his Magi Staff to finally break the hypnotism staff that Commander Hypno used to hypnotize the people of Mirinoi.

"Nice job Troy," Lexi said to the red ranger.

"Thanks," Troy replied and they all demorphed into their Pirate ranger suits.

"I'm not finished yet, Pirates!" Commander Hypno announced to them, just when he could barely stand on his two feet.

"I hate it when they're persistent," Dylan said, cracking his knuckles.

Suddenly their belt buckles started to glow brightly. The rangers pressed the button to turn the belt buckle to reveal the Galaxy ranger keys. The keys were glowing meaning that they had received the grand powers. They turned to the former galaxy rangers and thanked all of them.

"You're going to need these to help you use those keys," Leo said throwing Troy his Quasar Saber. His friends did the same and they gladly received it.

"Alright guys, let's do it," Troy told his friends and they inserted the Galaxy ranger keys into their mobirates.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

Finally, the keys work and they morphed into the Galaxy rangers with the Quasar Sabers in hand. They started to move in to attack Commander Hypno one by one. The Quasar Sabers proved to still be as powerful as they were before. But to defeat Commander Hypno, they needed to use something other than the sabers itself. The rangers then took out the Transdaggers and activated the different modes such as Magna Talon for red, Cosma Claw for blue, Delta Daggers for yellow, Trans Blaster for yellow and Beta Bow for pink. Each Transdagger mode released different types of energies according to the rangers' element.

The Pirates gathered together once again to initiate Transdagger Star Formation.

"FIRE!" all of them called out and it finally managed to defeat Commander Hypno.

The Pirates morphed down into their Pirate form and sighed in relief. But before anyone could cheer and celebrate, the ground started shaking and Commander Hypno turned into a giant.

"Good thing we brought all our zords with us," Lexi said as Troy opened his mobirate to summon all the zords.

Not long after, Troy's zord appeared with ropes hanging at the side so the rangers could hop on and be pulled inside the zord.

"Wow, a real pirate ship…" Damon said in awed and his friends we impressed by it as well.

"They really outdo themselves," Kendrix added.

Then red zord opened to reveal four other zords and it quickly forms the Pirate Megazord. The people of Mirinoi were watching the battle between the Megazord and giant Commander Hypno.

"Hey, let's use Samurai rangers' grand power," Johnny suggested.

The other agreed and inserted their respective ranger keys inside the key hole.

"Ranger key, activate!" they called out and five folding zords started to emerge out of the Megazord and started attacking Commander Hypno. Those folding zords includes the lion, dragon, turtle, bear and ape.

The people of Mirinoi cheered loudly for the Pirates but the former Galaxy rangers were anxiously waiting for their grand power to be revealed. As if reading their minds, Troy had already suggested for them to use the Galaxy rangers' grand power. After activating the key, the Megazord had a new look to itself. The grand power was the Lights of Orion and the Megazord was wearing the gear that was similar to what the Galaxy rangers wore when using that power.

"Alright guys, let's do it," Troy announced to his team and they turned the wheel of their controls to activate the power.

"LIGHTS OF ORION, POWER UP MODE!" all of them called out and the Megazord started to go through Commander Hypno with its full power. Finally and once and for all, Commander Hypno was defeated.

"They were amazing!" Maya cheered.

"We did the right thing giving them our grand power. They may be Pirates but they proved themselves to be something more," Kai said and his friends nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to miss the Quasar Sabers but knowing that it's in good hands is alright with me," Damon said.

"They'll be back," Kendrix assured her friends.

"Come on, let's go find them," Leo told his friends as they started to run off to see the Pirate rangers once more.

* * *

><p>Outside of Mirinoi, the Emperor of the Zangyack Empire had been watching the battle of Commander Hypno and the Pirate rangers. Let's just say, he was not happy. Walz Gill himself started to kick his foot soldiers in the room to vent out his anger.<p>

"They killed Hypno! How dare they kill him? He's one of my top Action Commanders!" Walz Gill said angrily, kicking a Goumin.

"My Emperor, we could help you come up with another plan to get those Quasar Sabers from the Pirates," Damaras offered.

"NO! I do not want those pathetic Quasar Sabers anymore! I'll find something much more powerful than those Quasar Sabers. No, I will build something more powerful than any powers the Pirates have combined! Until then, Barizorg, increase the cost of their heads by $2,000,000 each and send a bounty hunter for them at once!" Walz Gill commanded.

"I'm afraid it's going to take a few days, my Emperor. All of the bounty hunters that belong to the Zangyack Empire have all been destroyed by the Pirates," Barizorg responded.

"DAMN THOSE PIRATES!" Walz Gill shouted angrily and started punching some Goumins while Barizorg tries to get him to calm down.

Insarn walked up to Damaras and started speaking to him privately, "Damaras, are you sure your plan to kill those Pirates will work?" she asked the Chief of Staff.

"Of course it will," Damaras responded.

"I hate to break it to you, Damaras but it has been almost three months and those Pirates are still alive and they currently have more powers than they did before. If your plan fails, you know what the Emperor is going to do to you right?" Insarn questioned him.

"Relax, Insarn. I have put my complete trust on Boze ka Jolokia. I can assure you, if anyone can kill those Pirates, it's him," Damaras said to her and both of them exited the room together.

* * *

><p>Back on Mirinoi, the Pirates were standing outside their ship and were saying their final farewells to the people of Mirinoi. Those who were hypnotized by Commander Hypno gave their sincere apologies for chasing the Pirates and trying to kill them.<p>

The guy who sells the drinks to Lexi earlier showed his gratitude by giving them free drinks on the house. Lexi gladly took it and drank it all before they boarded the ship. The last person to bid farewell to the Pirates were the former Galaxy rangers themselves.

"When we thought about who the next warriors to keep the Quasar Sabers are, we never thought that it would be this way though," Maya said to the Pirates.

"Although the five of you are pirates, in your hearts, you're heroes," Kai said.

"Thank you," Johnny responded.

"We'll keep the sabers safe within the ranger keys. Thanks again for letting us use its powers," Blair thanked them.

"Earth needs it more than we do. None of us mind it at all," Kendrix assured her.

Suddenly, a zord appeared in the sky and it landed right beside the Pirate ship. It was the T-Hex Megazord and of course the person coming out of the zord is the silver pirate ranger, Ben who was in his ranger suit. The people of Mirinoi were amazed by his entrance and his zord. As Ben exited the zord, he ran towards his friends.

"Everyone! I'm here. Fear not, people of Mirinoi. Another pirate warrior has arrived to save you!" Ben announced while doing dramatic poses. His friends were currently embarrassed by his actions.

"This is Ben. The sixth pirate ranger," Troy introduced in a monotonous voice.

Lexi then playfully push Ben, "Ben, the battle is over. We got the Quasar Sabers. We're going home now," she told him.

"But when I called, none of you answered," Ben said to them, powering down.

"That's because we were in the middle of a battle," Dylan told him.

"Oh…" was all Ben responded. He then turn to face the five Galaxy rangers and he started to scream, "GALAXY RANGERS! YOU'RE THE GALAXY RANGERS!"

"Yes, we are," Leo answered amusingly.

Ben grabbed each of their hands and shook it quickly, "My name is Ben Thomas. Also known as the Silver Pirate. It's such an honor to meet all of you! Oh no, I didn't bring my autograph book! Oh I know!"

Ben then took out his Cellular and started posing photos of himself and the Galaxy rangers together and one by one.

Troy then pulled Ben back by his shirt, "We sorry about him. He tends to get excited," he apologized.

"We understand," Damon responded.

"We should leave before Ben does something stupid," Dylan whispered to Troy and Troy nodded in agreement.

"We should get going. After all, we are teenagers. We have curfews," Troy said sheepishly.

"Thanks again for all your help. Good luck on Earth," Leo said to them.

After morphing to their Pirate ranger forms, the rangers stepped started to walk into the Pirate ship with Ben following them absentmindedly while admiring the photos he had taken with the Galaxy rangers.

"Ben, you can't ride with us," Lexi told him.

"But-but I want to know about what happened to you guys while you're here," Ben debated.

"We'll tell you all about it tomorrow then," Johnny shrugged.

"Besides, who's going to drive the T-Hex zord back to Earth?" Blair added.

"Why tomorrow?" Ben asked them.

"We're really tired Ben," Troy told him while stretching his arms, emphasizing on what he had just said.

"Fine," Ben pouted and walked over to his zord.

"That guy has still a lot to learn," Dylan said to his friends.

"No big deal. Soon, he'll be a full fledge pirate," Troy assured them.

* * *

><p><strong>In this chapter, I morphed the Pirate rangers into Samurai rangers, Mystic Force rangers and finally the Galaxy rangers<strong>. **These three ranger teams has something in common. Try guessing the thing these three teams have in common. **

**Anyways, how do like the chapter? What do you want to see in the next chapter? Voice out your thoughts! (Take note that i will not add another ranger into this story. I am happy with these six characters and i hope i can give each of them room to develop their characters)  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. The Perfect Soul Mate

**UPDATED (31/12/2012)**

It was the perfect Saturday morning at the town of Oakville and since Blair doesn't have any plans for the weekend besides homework, she decides to head over to the country club to visit her horse, Piper and take her for a ride in the country club's private woods. While riding in the woods, she got a text from Lexi about meeting up later. When texting a reply back to her, someone on a horse rode pass her; almost knocking her off Piper.

Blair looked up to see a guy on a brown horse and wearing a brown jockey jacket.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Blair shouted at the guy even though she knew it wouldn't make any difference.

Apparently, it was enough to make the guy turn to her. The guy then took out his helmet and Blair could feel her heart start pounding. The guy really caught her eyes. Blair scanned her eyes on the guy that was coming towards her with his horse. He had shoulder length light auburn hair and a crooked smile on his face with dimples. Oh does she love dimples on guys.

"I'm sorry but isn't there a law against texting a riding?" the guy joked. One more thing about him made Blair's heart do a backflip. He has a British accent! "I'm Xavier," he introduced himself.

Blair moved Piper forward so she could be directly face to face with Xavier and introduce herself, "I'm –"

"Blair Reynolds, I know who you are," Xavier finished her sentence.

"Really?" Blair asked. She couldn't help but release a small giggle.

"Yeah, I saw your pictures on the hall of fame back at the stables of the country club. You have won a lot of awards for horseback riding," Xavier responded.

"Oh, that was nothing. So, I've never seen you around before. Are you new?" Blair asked him.

"Actually I just moved here a few days ago from England," he answered.

"I see. So you're new, that explains why you're on a _private trail_," Blair said flirtatiously. She didn't understand why she was starting to flirt with Xavier but there is just something about his green eyes that were so hypnotic.

"I guess I made a wrong turn somewhere," Xavier responded back flirtatiously.

"Or the right one…" Blair flirted back.

Xavier chuckled, "It's just riding horses have always been my passion back when I was in London. My family owns our own ranch there and I like to ride as fast as I can. Anyways, I should go. I'll let you have your trail back."

"No, it's ok. I love having guests, really," Blair quickly replied.

"Oh well maybe I'll meet you back here tomorrow," Xavier informed her.

"Ok so if I'm back here tomorrow, maybe you might want to ride together?" Blair asked him.

"Sure, it's a date," Xavier replied back and rode off with his horse and back to the stables while Blair starts to blush furiously at what just happened.

* * *

><p>At the average suburbs of Oakville, Lexi was currently jogging along with her pet dog, Carlo. She wasn't actually planning on bringing Carlo along with her but since her foster parents are bringing her little siblings to a baseball game in town, she didn't have a heart to leave Carlo at home alone.<p>

She stopped immediately when she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. It was a reply from Blair. Lexi felt it was weird that Blair sent a late reply though. Blair is usually a fast texter. She always has her phone with her everywhere she goes and she never replies a text late.

After sending the text, Carlo spotted a small bird flying above him and started to chase after it, leaving Lexi behind.

"CARLO! COME BACK HERE!" she called after Carlo while chasing after him. She ran into some people but she didn't care. She need to catch Carlo before anything bad happens to him.

Carlo then finally stopped when he crash and landed on a stranger.

"Carlo, bad dog," Lexi said to Carlo before helping a guy up. To her surprise, the guy was apparently a cute stranger. He had spiky blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm so sorry about my dog," Lexi apologized to the guy.

"It's ok. Luckily for you, I'm a dog person," the guy replied to her.

Carlo then started to growl at the guy to which Lexi doesn't understand, "Carlo, what's got into you? I'm sorry, he's usually very friendly," Lexi apologized again.

"That's ok. I think he's just angry that I came between him and the bird that he was chasing after," he replied again. "I'm Richard, but please call me Ricky," he introduced himself.

"Why don't you want people to call you Richard?" Lexi asked him, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I was named after my grandfather who was named after his grandfather and so on and so forth. I guess you can say it's a family name. I guess I want to make a name for myself instead," he explained.

"A name for yourself? Why, is your family like royalty or something?" Lexi asked him again.

"My family is in politics and I beg you not to ask me anything about that because then I wouldn't have any idea what I'm talking about," Ricky answered.

_This guy is handsome and he comes from a politics family which means he's rich. I think I met my perfect soul mate! _Lexi said in her head. She sticks out her hand to introduce herself, "I'm Lexi."

"Nice to meet you, Lexi," Ricky replied, shaking her hand as he continued to stare deep into her eyes.

"So why are you here at Oakville Heights?" Lexi asked him.

"Oh, my dad, he has some special business to take care of and he lets me just to hang out before we go back next week. Listen, since I don't know much about Oakville, maybe you might want to meet up later at 4 to show me some cool places to grab a bite?" Ricky asked her.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Lexi asked him back.

"I guess I am," Ricky replied, grinning.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to say yes then," Lexi responded back to him.

"Perfect, so I guess I'll meet you at town square where they have the big water fountain there? I saw it one day when I was walking around the town," Ricky suggested.

"Yeah that will be perfect," Lexi smiled at him.

"Ok, well I have to go now. I promise to meet my dad up for brunch. I'll see you at seven tonight!" he said to her before jogging off to the other direction.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Blair had arrived at Galaxy Paradise to meet up with Lexi. Before she arrived there, she got a text from Lexi that she has big news to tell her and it has to be face to face. When she got to there, she saw her friends, Troy, Dylan, Ben and Johnny already there playing video games together. Ben was the one that saw Blair entered.<p>

"Hey Blair!" Ben waved at her. Unfortunately for him, by letting his eyes away from the screen, he had lost the game. "Hey, no fair, I was distracted."

"You snooze you lose," Troy chuckled at him.

"Hey guys," Blair greeted them. "Have you seen Lexi?"

"Nope, why?" Johnny asked her.

"She just told me to meet her here," Blair replied as she scans towards the room to find her friend. She turned towards the guys and almost wanted to tell them about her date tomorrow. But then it would be weird to talk about it with her guy friends and especially with Troy.

Blair had always liked Troy since the first day of middle school when he acknowledges her unlike everyone else. In fact, Troy knows about it and that would be really awkward for her. But Xavier would be the first guy she had a crush on since Troy so she's really excited about it.

"BLAIR!" she heard someone called for her. When Blair turned around, she saw Lexi making her way to them.

"You're late," Blair replied to her.

"As always," Johnny added and everyone snickered.

"Shut up. You won't believe what just happened to me! A really cute guy asked me out today! His name is Ricky and he's a son of a politician!" Lexi said quickly.

The guys groaned at the girl talk while Blair tries to keep up with Lexi's excitement, "That's great Lexi!," Blair replied. _Politician's son? Really? _Blair thought. But then she remembered how Lexi likes rich guys; except for Troy.

"I need your help to shop for the perfect outfit," Lexi said to her.

"Sure. I could use a new outfit," Blair responded. "I have a date too," she said softly.

"YOU HAVE?" both Lexi and Troy exclaimed. Troy was currently eating when Blair announced it and ended up choking.

"Who is it?" Lexi asked her, ignoring the fact that Troy is starting to turn blue.

"His name is Xavier and I met him this morning when I was riding at the stables. He accidently ran into me and we talked for a little and he asked me out. Also, he's British," Blair answered her.

"And you said yes to a guy you barely know?" Troy managed to say out after he stopped choking.

"Well, it would be awkward to say no. He says he likes riding and he uses the same trail as me. Plus, his eyes are so pretty," Blair responded to him as she thought about Xavier again.

"My guy has pretty eyes too," Lexi said.

"He asked me to ride horses with him again tomorrow! I can't wait to go!" Blair said.

"YOU CAN'T GO ON A DATE WITH HIM!" Troy shouted at her.

"Why not?" Blair asked him, confused.

"Yes Troy, why can't she go?" Dylan asked him, smirking. Johnny also started grinning at him while Ben just looks lost completely.

"Because…you don't even know this guy," Troy replied back.

"But I will," Blair responded, smiling. "And when I do, I'm sure we're going to be together forever…"

"Plus he's like your dream guy!" Lexi said and Blair nodded.

"I need to go to bathroom for a while. I'll meet you back here," Blair told Lexi and walked away.

After she left, Troy stood up from his chair furiously while banging the table, "You guys are seriously going to let her date a total stranger that she doesn't even know?" he questioned them. "What kind of friends are you?"

"What is your problem? It's just a date," Lexi told him.

"You truly are concerned about Blair, don't you Troy?" Ben commented innocently.

"That's because Troy is just jealous that someone has the guts to ask Blair out and he doesn't," Johnny said.

"You like Blair?" Ben exclaimed at Troy.

"No I don't!" Troy responded quickly.

"Yes you do," Dylan and Johnny said at the same time.

Troy was about to respond back but Blair was already back.

"Ready to go?" Blair asked Lexi.

"Yup, let's go," Lexi replied and both girls left the place.

Troy watches as the girls leave while they talk about their dates. There is no way he was going to let some guy date Blair so easily and that is not because he likes her.

_Right? _

"I don't understand how those two got dates," Troy finally said.

"Well, they're both very pretty. It's not that surprising that guys ask them out on dates," Johnny pointed out.

Ok, that is true. Both of them are pretty and all. Lexi has been known to date a lot of guys while Blair was voted the most prettiest girl in school countless times. _Oh no, why is my stomach turning again? _Every time he thinks about her, he feels nervous.

"Troy, I'm going to ask you one last time. Do you like Blair more than a friend?" Dylan questioned him.

_Maybe I do like her. But…she's my friend! She even said so herself she's over me. Kind of…wait a minute. Maybe she's still into me! _Troy thought in his head.

"Troy?" Dylan called him.

Troy sighed, "I don't know. I never liked a girl before. How do you know if you really like a girl?" he asked his friends.

"I can't believe you're asking us," Johnny replied to him. Johnny and Ben have never asked a girl before. Dylan on the other hand went out with a few girls but never really had a relationship with any of them.

"Come on guys, help me out here so I won't be so confused anymore," Troy pleaded.

Dylan sighed in defeat, "I can't believe we're actually doing this for you. You better thank us for this."

* * *

><p>That night, Troy went to Blair's house and climbed onto her balcony. Sure he could have just used the front door but this was much more fun. He needed to talk to Blair about her date tomorrow and maybe tell her something too. After the talk with the guys, Troy still wasn't sure about his feelings towards her and it's starting to get really frustrating.<p>

Troy arrived at her balcony and saw how the door was open. He saw that Blair was inside on her bed with her laptop in front of her, wearing her pyjamas with her hair up. His stomach started turning again.

Troy slowly knocked on the balcony door. Blair looked up and saw her friend and smiled at him. Blair was used to having Troy around at night but she still never lets him in her room.

"Hey," Blair greeted him as she closes her laptop.

Troy stood at the balcony and greeted her back. "So had fun shopping with Lexi?" Troy asked.

"I guess. She wrestled this lady who was after the same shoes as her," Blair replied. "Oh and I found a cute jockey blazer to wear for tomorrow's date with Xavier," she added as she showed Troy the white blazer with a pink flower on the collar.

"His name is Xavier?"

"Yup, isn't that name just dreamy?"

Troy realized he was starting to get a bit angry. He didn't like how Blair was going gaga over some guy. "Blair, I don't think you should go out with him," he told her.

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't want you to," he responded.

"You don't want me to? Who are you to tell me what to do?" Blair questioned him.

"You don't even know this guy and you're going out with him? That is so not like you at all. Since when are you so easy for guys to get? It took you years to admit that you like me!" Troy said to her.

"Are you saying that I don't deserve to go out on a date?" she questioned him again.

"No I'm saying that he doesn't deserve to go out with you," Troy replied.

Then it was all clear to Blair now, "Are you jealous that I'm going out with another guy?"

Troy could feel his heart froze and didn't answer.

"Do you like me or something?" she asked.

"Don't make up stupid theories," Troy responded to her quickly.

"If it's not so then why aren't you preventing me to go out with Xavier?" Blair asked him again.

Troy couldn't take it anymore, "Fine! Go out with him and do whatever you want because I obviously don't care with what you do with your life," he finally said and then got off her balcony.

Blair was more confused than shocked over Troy's attitude. "That was a bit dramatic," she said to herself. She shrugged it off and went back to her room. She still has to decide a few things for her date.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. The conclusion will be in the next chapter? Can you predict what will happen in the next chapter?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Girl Power

**UPDATED (1/1/2013)**

The next day, Lexi was hanging out with Johnny and Ben. She couldn't stop gushing over her date with Ricky last night. It was the most amazing date she had ever been to. They went to a really fancy restaurant and both of them talked about soccer and all the topics that interest Lexi.

"So I can tell that you're really into this guy," Johnny said in a bored tone. He barely listened to what Lexi was saying but he still has to act like he cares.

"I guess you can say that," Lexi replied. Suddenly she stopped walking as she started to realize something.

"What's the matter?" Ben asked her.

"Now that I think about it, Ricky sounds very...unbelievable," she said.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"Sure he's cute and totally my type but other than that, he just screams weird to me. He's too good to be true," Lexi replied.

"I heard that's how you would feel when you fall in love. Everything around you is just so hard to understand," Ben said thus receiving weird looks from Lexi and Johnny. "What? I read it in one of my mom's magazines."

"You should really not do that if you ever want to date a girl," Lexi told him.

"What do you mean he's too good to be true, Lexi?" Johnny asked, ignoring what Ben had just mentioned.

"I don't know how to explain it. Something about him is just off. It's like unbelievable that he's real. As a girl, we know that perfect guys don't exist. I dated a lot of guys but none of them were as perfect as Ricky," Lexi replied. "Ricky is too perfect. It's as if someone designed him just to date me."

Lexi then realized something important. She remembered something happened with Ricky's eyes when they were talking during their date last night. Somehow, his eyes glowed. She knew she was about to point it out but her brain seems to want to pay attention to Ricky more instead.

_Something was way wrong._

Before Lexi could the tell the guys what she was thinking about, the three felt the ground starting to shake and people began to run at the opposite direction of where they are walking to. The three of them quickly ran towards the source of rampage was coming from and saw a Zangyack and some foot soldiers. The Zangyack was currently holding onto a teenage girl who was unconscious in his hands.

"ZANGYACK!" Ben called after.

The Zangyack turned around and recognized three of the six pirates he was warned about.

"You're going to regret for spoiling my day already," Lexi said.

"Let me repay you out of your misery then," said the Zangyack. "Goumins, attack!"

The three pirates took out their ranger keys and mobirates to morph, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" they called out and morphed into the yellow, green and silver pirate.

As the Goumins charged for the three, Lexi made a suggestion, "Let's use these," she said holding out a yellow Space ranger key.

Johnny and Ben nodded took out their respective keys. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" they called out again. All of them then took out their new weapons to fight the Goumins.

"ASTRO BLASTER!" Lexi and Johnny called out to shoot the Goumins.

"SUPER SILVERIZER, BLASTER MODE!" Ben called out to shoot the Goumins.

Lexi then took out the Star Slinger while Johnny took out the Lunar Lance and they both went in to separately to fight the Goumins together with Ben. While trying to shoot the Goumin, it managed to dodge the lasers that Lexi sent and it shot at the Zangyack's arm instead.

"Hey, watch where you shoot that thing!" he shouted at her.

Ben and Johnny then started to attack the Zangyack together until he was thrown to the ground. While the Zangyack was on the ground, he somehow had shape shifted to a human. Lexi realized that it was the human that the Zangyack was holding onto when they had arrived to stop him. She looked to the corner and saw the guy was on the floor and still unconscious. The Zangyack then started to shape shift again to another human that was way too familiar to Lexi.

"Ricky?" Lexi said as she recognized the spiky blonde hair and green eyes. As if on cue, the green eyes glowed.

The Zangyack then quickly changed back to his normal monster form, "Looks like my cover has been blown. But that doesn't mean I will let you guys go that easily!" he said while trying to capture the pirates.

"We need to get out of here!" Johnny shouted.

"I got a plan!" Ben responded and he started calling out, "GALAXY GLIDER, HANG TEN!"

Suddenly three flying objects appeared and picked all of the pirates from the ground and had flown them away from the Zangyack. The Galaxy Gliders then dropped them off on a rooftop of a building where they all had morphed down together.

"That was close," Ben said.

"Almost not close enough," Johnny added. He then turned to Lexi who had remained silent. "Lexi, are you ok?"

"That Zangyack…he was Ricky," Lexi managed to say.

"I'm sorry," Johnny said to her sympathetically.

"Don't be. I knew it was too good to be true. But I'm not going to let that stop me," Lexi responded. "Before we left to fight the Zangyack, I was about to say that there was something about his eyes that were so hypnotizing. I remember just looking into those eyes and I knew something happened."

"When we arrived, he was holding onto that unconscious girl. I think Lexi isn't the only girl he is after. And when he turned to Ricky, it's obvious he's a shape shifter," Ben pointed out.

"A shape shifter who can turn into the perfect dream guy for Lexi," Johnny concluded.

"But what's his angle?" Lexi asked.

"I'll call Navi and see what he can help us dig up about this Zangyack," Johnny said as he took out his mobirate to dial for Navi.

Minutes later, Navi has provided them with enough information about the Zangyack. That Zangyack is named Jerko Casanova. He can shape shift to any female's ideal guy and just when the girl is falling deeply in love with him, he takes their soul. He lures the girls by hypnotizing them with his green eyes. Apparently, the soul of girls in love is a medicine used by the Zangyack planet to cure illness.

"Blair said she was meeting Xavier at the country club stables today. Blair couldn't stop talking about how Xavier is practically her soul mate. It must be Jerko in disguise," Lexi said. "We have to tell Blair before it's too late."

"How do we know for sure Xavier is Jerko is disguise?" Johnny pointed out.

"We have to at least warn her," Lexi said to Ben.

"We should inform Troy and Dylan too while we're at it too," Ben added.

"We should patrol the town area to see who else are his victims," Johnny suggested. Lexi and Ben nodded and headed towards the staircase.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blair has just arrived at the previous spot where he met Xavier. When she arrived, she was expecting Xavier to already been there since she took she took her time. She checked the time and it was already 2.45pm. At the moment, she had a feeling that she has been ditched. But Blair told herself to be positive about it.<p>

Suddenly, Blair heard horse footsteps coming her way and turn around to see Xavier riding a different horse.

"Hi!" Blair greeted him. She then found herself staring into his bright green eyes and she couldn't help but smile at him dreamily.

"Hello there," he greeted her back. "You look beautiful today."

"Thank you. You're riding a different horse today," Blair said.

"Yeah…I have more than one horse and I decided to take this horse for now," Xavier replied.

"Well it's a cute horse," Blair complimented. She then noticed that his left arm was bleeding. "What happened to your arm?" she asked in concern.

Xavier took noticed of his bleeding arm and held on to it but he didn't cringe in pain at all. "It's nothing. I fell off my motorcycle when I got here," he said nervously.

"You ride a motorcycle? That's so cool. It makes you like a bad boy or something like that," Blair replied back dreamily at him as they started riding their horses side by side.

"Do you like bad boys?" Xavier asked coyly. "Maybe I'll take you out on a ride with me sometime."

"Oh I don't know if my dad would approve. Isn't it dangerous?" Blair asked him.

"It's alright. You can wear my helmet and hold onto me," Xavier replied.

Blair smiled a nodded while staring deeply into his eyes. As they continued talking to each other, Troy and Dylan had just arrived to spy on Blair behind some bushes. Thankfully, they were close enough to hear what Blair and Xavier were talking about.

"I can't believe you managed to drag me into this. You know Blair is going to hate you forever when she finds out about this," Dylan told him but Troy completely ignored him.

"Bad boys? Since when is she into bad boys? I could ride a motorcycle. In fact I could even buy her a motorcycle if she would just ask," Troy said while the both of them were following Blair and Xavier.

"To sum it up, Blair likes British bad boys who like riding horses. She has weird taste in soul mates. In other words, you're not her type," Dylan said trying not to snicker.

"Shut up! I'm Troy Evans, star quarterback and heartthrob. Every year I get valentines from girls who don't even go to our school. I'm rich, I'm cool and I can get any girl I want," Troy said releasing his anger but Dylan was not afraid of him.

"So you want Blair?" Dylan inquired.

"SHUT UP! I don't know. Maybe," Troy replied.

"You still don't know whether you like her do you?" Dylan asked him. Troy pretended not to hear and continued walking. "Troy, you are stalking Blair while she's on a date. You hated the thought of her dating another guy. You totally want her to be your girlfriend."

Troy stopped at his tracks as he rethinks about what Dylan had just said. Maybe he's right. "Whenever I think about her, I feel nervous, my palms getting sweaty and my heart beats so fast that I'm afraid it will explode," Troy admitted to him. "And it's all her fault!"

"That is when you know you like a girl. I knew you were immature but I didn't know you were this immature," Dylan said. "She's into you dude. It's been obvious forever."

"She told me that once but she said its better off if we're just friends," Troy responded. "I wish I realized it sooner though. Now I'm just friendzoned."

Suddenly, both their mobirates rang and they quickly answered it. Blair's mobirate rang too but she just ignored it and stuffed it deep in her bag so the sound wouldn't be too loud for Xavier to hear.

"What's up?" Troy answered.

"Guys, major trouble," it was Johnny on the other line. "We spotted a Zangyack that shape shifts to girls' dream guys. He's after girls who are deep in love." Apparently, the feeling of love from girls is the cure for some sort of disease in the Zangyack planet. We got to know that Emperor Walz Gill has a fever and he sent out the Zangyack to take the souls of the girls," Johnny explained more.

"How do we know what he looks like if he shapes shifts?" Dylan asked.

This time, Lexi spoke over the phone, "You can spot him by his bright and glowing green eyes which is what he uses to make girls fall in love with him. Just now I shot him on his right arm. I don't know if he'll still be bleeding but try to identify him by that."

Troy and Dylan then remembered when Blair pointed out Xavier's bleeding arm. It was in fact his right arm and needless to say, they think they have found the Zangyack they were looking for.

"Where are you guys right now?" Lexi asked, interrupting their thoughts.

"Um…we're in the outdoors…" Troy replied.

"We're in the country club private woods. Troy forced me to follow him to spy on Blair," Dylan replied and received a punch on his arm by Troy.

"That's great!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Great? Did you not hear what I said?" Dylan questioned her while rubbing the spot Troy punched.

"No, that's not what I mean. I think the Zangyack disguised himself as Blair's soul mate," Lexi replied.

"Stop saying he's her soul mate!" Troy yelled over the phone, loud enough for Blair and Xavier to hear him. Dylan quickly put his hand on Troy's mouth to keep shut him up before their cover is blown. Unfortunately for him, Blair recognized the voice immediately.

"What was that?" Xavier asked her.

"Uh…what was what?" Blair asked him back.

"I heard someone talking. Or in this case, yelling," Xavier replied.

"Oh that. It's probably in your head," Blair said to him but Xavier managed to spot Troy and Dylan behind the bush. When Xavier caught Troy and Dylan, they started to pretend as if nothing is out of the ordinary.

"Oh wow, how did we end up here?" Troy asked Dylan, trying his best to make it sound like they didn't know where they were. Dylan rolled his eyes at Troy's bad acting.

"What are you two doing here?" Blair questioned the both of them.

"Ok, I know this looks bad but there's a good reason for this. You have to know something about Xavier. You and Lexi are dating the same guy," Dylan explained for them.

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked, not knowing what they're talking about at all. Xavier wouldn't be the one to cheat…right?

"Xavier is a Zangyack. He shape shifts into your dream guy and then hypnotizes you to fall in love with him. After he does that, he's taking your feelings with him. Literally," Troy explained to her.

"What? No, he's not. I would know that he is a Zangyack," Blair replied back to them.

Xavier then put his hand on Blair's shoulder from her back, "Actually Blair, they're right…"

Confused by what Xavier had said, Blair turned her back just in time to see her Xavier shape shifting into a Zangyack. _They were telling the truth._ Before they knew it, Xavier as Zangyack started to try to attack Blair to which she managed to dodge in time by doing a backflip.

"I could have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you two meddling punks!" shouted the Zangyack.

"I don't believe it! I got tricked by a Zangyack!," Blair said as she took out her Pirate Blaster and shot it at the Zangyack.

"The name's Casanova. Commander Jerko Casanova," the Zangyack corrected her.

"That name's kind of ironic don't you think?" Troy asked him sarcastically while the three of them starts to morph into their pirate ranger forms.

"Well you should know that I do more stuff than hypnotize girls to like me," Jerko said and he started grabbing Troy and Dylan by their necks. He had them looking into his eyes and before they knew it, their soul was taken by Jerko. After being done with the two, Jerko threw Troy and Dylan to the ground, getting ready to kill them but Blair quickly stopped him.

"What did you do to them?" Blair questioned him.

"I can take souls from anyone. Actually I was just supposed to take from girls but since you're in my way, I will take anyone's soul," Jerko explained to her. Blair was left alone to fight Jerko.

While in the middle of fighting with him, Lexi, Johnny and Ben all arrived in time to help Blair out.

"What happened here?" Ben asked Blair, pointing to Troy and Dylan who were unconscious on the floor.

"Jerko took theirs souls," Blair replied.

"He can do that too?" Lexi wondered.

"We need to stop him before he gets anyone else," Johnny said. However, when he and Ben tried to stop Jerko, Jerko pushed them to the ground and sucked the life of out them just like he did with Troy and Dylan.

"Oh no! Lexi, what are we going to do now?" Blair asked her friend desperately.

"We're not going to give up," Lexi replied back to her while taking out a yellow Galaxy ranger key from her belt buckle. Blair did the same and took out a pink Galaxy ranger key.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" they both called out.

Both girls then started fighting Jerko with the Quasar Sabers powers, trying to kill in him in order for their friends and other people get their souls back. However Jerko was apparently too quick for them. They then morphed into Turbo rangers and used the speed to attack Casanova quickly.

"This is getting old. I'm breaking up with the both of you!" Jerko said.

"Did he seriously just say that?" Lexi asked Blair rhetorically.

"Give our friends their souls back and return everyone else's!" Blair commanded.

"Like I would give up that easily," Jerko replied and he disappeared to the sky.

"I hate when they get away," Lexi said. Both of the girls morphed down and walked towards their friends who were unconscious.

"This is my entire fault. I knew I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I should've known that I was hypnotized," Blair said guiltily.

Lexi felt bad for her. "Hey, you're not the only one who fell for his charms. Luckily, we found out just in time though. The only way we can get everyone souls back to their body is if we break his staff," Lexi informed her.

"I don't see him holding a staff previously but he still manages to suck the lives out them. I saw him do it by just his eyes," Blair pointed out.

"Thankfully, Johnny found out that his eyes are somehow connected to his staff. Maybe we should try shooting his eyes or something. So let's just hope he brings his staff along the next time we meet. For now, let's get these four back to the Command Centre," Lexi replied.

Blair nodded and helped Lexi teleport guys to the Command Centre where Navi scanned their bodies to see if there's anything else wrong with them.

* * *

><p>"The scanner shows nothing out of the ordinary besides them not being able to wake up," Navi informed them.<p>

"That's good to know," Blair said. "But can we just defeat Casanova with just the two of us?"

"Of course we can. We're pirates. If we don't like something, we wreck it," Lexi replied back to her.

Blair managed to smile when the line reminds her of what Troy always said. "I still don't get why Troy and Dylan followed me though. I should've been the one having their soul taken out from their body."

"Are you kidding me? Don't you always have a crush on Troy?" Lexi asked her suddenly.

"What?"'

"It's pretty obvious to almost everyone at school that you had a crush on Troy but apparently not to him. After all, he is a dumb jock and you know how typical jocks are. Oblivious to almost everything around them," Lexi replied.

"He did found out a few months ago but I said we're better off as just friends. Mainly because I was afraid of rejection from him," Blair said. "Wow," was all Blair could say. She never really thought this day would come. Troy really likes her just like how she had first fell for him back in junior high.

"Wow? That's all you can say?" Lexi asked her amusingly.

"I kinda figured he had a thing for me. Especially last night when he told me not to go on the date," Blair responded. "I just didn't know this day would ever come. I can't believe it has happened. I finally made Troy Evans really like me without ever trying."

"So does that mean you're going to kiss him while he's in this state?" Lexi asked jokingly.

"No," Blair replied quickly. "I'm not a romantic sap. To be honest, I don't know how to feel about this. We're friends. It would be weird to be dating a friend especially when it's your team mate."

"I get it. Just think about it. And if he starts giving you more mixed signals or tries to do anything to you, I'll set him up straight," Lexi replied.

Blair laughed at her friend, "Lexi, how are you so ok with all of this? Ricky is your dream guy. Aren't you at least a bit upset over it? I know I'm kind of upset with what happened to Xavier even though I was hypnotized."

"I guess you can say I'm shattered about it but I have to get over it. We can't let our own feelings interfere with our ranger work because then the bad guys will take that as their own advantage. Besides, being heartbroken just gives me motivation to be stronger than before," Lexi answered. Blair took in what Lexi just said. She's right. You can't let the enemy see your vulnerability. That will only make you lose.

"Rangers, Jerko has been spotted downtown and he's taking more souls from the people," Navi informed them, interrupting her thoughts.

"It looks like he decided to bring his staff with him. Big mistake," Lexi said.

"Let's go," Blair said to her and they both took out their ranger keys and mobirates.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" they called out to morph.

They then teleported downtown where Jerko was spotted. When they arrived, Jerko was about to take the soul from a guy but Lexi and Blair managed to save the guy before his soul was taken.

"That's far enough, Jerko," Lexi said to him.

"You're about to learn what real girls do when they get hearts broken by jerks like you," Blair added.

"Hit me with your best shot, ladies," Jerko challenged them.

"Let's show him some girl power," Lexi said to Blair.

While fighting with Jerko, Lexi and Blair took out some ranger keys from their belt buckles. First off, they morphed to the yellow and pink Operation Overdrive rangers. Lexi first moved in using the Drive Claws to hit Jerko to the sky while Blair used the Drive Geyser to shoot him from the ground. After that, they morphed into the yellow and pink S.P.D rangers. They then morphed into the yellow and pink Space rangers. Lexi combined her Star Slinger with her Astro Blaster and Blair did the same with her Satellite Stunner and aimed for Jerko.

"You can't defeat me!" Jerko exclaimed.

"It's not you we're aiming for," Lexi said and the both of them shoot at Jerko's staff and successfully destroyed it thus releasing all the souls that Jerko had stolen from the people.

"Nooo! You destroyed it! The Emperor will have my head once he finds out about this," Jerko said.

"Don't worry, we'll put you out of your misery," Blair said after she and Lexi both morphed down into their Pirate ranger forms. Lexi passed to Blair her Pirate Blaster and Blair passed her Pirate Saber to Lexi and activated the full power mode. Blair shot the blasters first and Lexi added more power to it with the two Pirate Sabers thus defeating Jerko.

"We did it!" Blair cheered as she high fived Lexi.

Before their celebrations could continue, Jerko turned into a giant. Before the girls could fret, the Pirate Armada Megazord and the T-Hex Megazord arrived in time with all the guys inside it.

"Hey girls! We're back!" Ben communicated with them through the girls' mobirate.

"Sorry we're a little late," Johnny added.

"Good job girls. We'll take it from here," Dylan said to them.

"They're all okay," Blair said to Lexi.

"Thanks but I think it'll be better if we help you out a bit there," Lexi replied back to Dylan and she and Blair hopped on board the Pirate Megazord.

"Allow me to attack him first," Ben offered and execute the drill on Jerko. The Pirate Megazord then soon joined in by using the Mega Saber to hit Jerko. Jerko then did the unthinkable and started to jump on the Pirate Megazord and started to hug it.

"What is he doing?" Troy asked him.

"I think he's hugging us," Johnny replied.

"Gross. It's bad enough he got on my nerves," Lexi said.

"We can't move," Dylan said as he tried to move the wheel.

"Let's use the Mystic Dragon," Blair suggested. All of them agreed and took out the Mystic Force ranger keys and inserted it into the key holes. The Mystic Dragon then appears out of the Pirate Megazord and starts to form a bind around Casanova to which didn't help to kill him.

"Let's try the Lights of Orion then," Lexi suggested and they all inserted the Galaxy ranger keys inside the key holes. The Pirate Megazord slowly started to glow.

"Lights of Orion, power up mode!" they called out and went through Jerko in light speed thus finally defeating him.

* * *

><p>Few moments later, the rangers were hanging out at a local ice-cream parlor celebrating the girls' victory. The guys even offered treating them anything they want on the menu. Blair was entirely humble over their offer but Lexi practically took advantage of all of their money that they had.<p>

"Johnny, buy me more ice-cream," Lexi ordered.

"But you just had a banana split," Johnny debated.

"May I remind you that if it wasn't for me and Blair, you guys would never would've woken up?" Lexi questioned him.

"That wouldn't have happened if the two of you hadn't fall in love with him in the first place," Dylan replied back.

"Who said I was in love?" Lexi asked him challengingly.

"You couldn't stop gushing over Ricky," Ben told her.

He and Johnny then started to mimic what Lexi had said earlier in a high pitch voice only to later get pinch on their arms. Lexi then dragged the both of them to the counter to order them to buy more ice-cream for her. Dylan then excused himself to the bathroom leaving Troy and Blair together at their table.

Troy and Blair started to feel awkward for no reason. Blair decided to break the ice first.

"I sure hoped everyone's soul got back to their respective bodies properly," Blair said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. You two did a great job," Troy assured her by putting his arms around Blair. "I'm sorry for being a jerk with you last night."

"It's ok. You had all the right to be worried about me," Blair smiled at Troy. Troy smiled back at her and the both of them started to stare into each other's eyes. Troy noticed how close and Blair was sitting with each other and couldn't help but stare at her lips. Before he knew it, Troy started to lean into Blair's lips. "Troy, we shouldn't do this," Blair said to him.

"What?"

"I know you have feelings for me. However, I don't think now is the right time for us to be 'going out'," Blair told him.

Troy's face dropped in embarrassment over what he almost did, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I mean…we're rangers. We can't let our feelings get in the way of our job. I do want to be with you but now is probably not the right time for us," Blair told him again.

Troy smiled at her, "I understand."

Blair smiled back at him, "However, would I be crazy to do this?" she asked before she leaned in to him and kissed him on the lips softly. Troy could feel the fireworks as she placed his lips on him. Blair then pulled back and looked at Troy waiting for his answer.

"I don't think it's crazy at all," he replied.

"So we're still friends, right?" Blair asked him.

"Friends," Troy said as she took out his hand to shake hers. As much as it pains Troy to think that he'll probably never get to kiss Blair again, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. At least he'll be able to be friends with Blair even though he's not her boyfriend. That's good enough for him.

Suddenly, their mobirates rang, interrupting their moment. All of them quickly left their table and headed outside at the parking lot where there are not a lot of people to be found to answer their call.

"What is it Navi?" Troy asked.

"Rangers, come to the Command Centre at once. Something's happen with the ranger keys," Navi informed them.

"The ranger keys?" Ben exclaimed.

Without another second, the Pirates all teleported to the Command Centre. When they arrived, Navi had already taken out the treasure chest of ranger keys and placed them in the middle of the room. The treasure chest somehow started glowing from the inside.

"What do you think is happening?" Johnny asked them.

"Only one way to find out," Dylan said to Troy.

Troy stepped forward and opened the treasure chest. Suddenly some ranger keys started to float and glow. Those ranger keys are RPM ranger keys and Space ranger keys. Each of them took the ranger keys of their respective colors.

"I think we just received two grand powers," Ben said.

"But how? We didn't even do anything or met any of these rangers," Lexi said.

"I guess they have been observing us from afar and know that we truly deserve these grand powers," Ben suggested.

"What do you think Troy?" Dylan asked their leader.

Troy stared down at the three ranger keys that he holds in his hand, "Who knows? Let's just be glad that we have them and it's not stolen by Boze for that matter."

"In a blink of eye, we could already have the greatest treasure in our hands," Blair said.

"It's time for us to keep it up then and try to find more grand powers," Troy said. "Navi, try to find more prophecies."

"No problem!" Navi replied.

"As for the rest of us, we'll just keep doing what we do best. Get rid of anything that comes between us and the treasure. Which in this case is the Zangyack," Troy said to the rest.

"Why is it the Zangyack? They're not looking for the treasure," Ben responded.

"No, but if the Zangyack Empire succeed in destroying the Earth, we won't get our treasure," Dylan replied back.

"Is the treasure more important than the safety of the Earth to you?" Ben questioned them innocently.

"We didn't say that," Lexi responded.

"It just means that we'll have to juggle two things at the same time," Blair added.

"Oh, I see," Ben replied solemnly.

"But remember, we have to take the grand power that Boze had stolen from us. So that's three thing to juggle," Johnny reminded them.

"It'll be fine as long as we work together as team," Troy assured them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this chapter is kinda suckish to me and i'm sorry i haven't been updating. I'm going to be busy these few days so i might not be able to update as much as I can anymore because I'm starting college.<strong>

**But i hoped you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think about it. Let me know what team tribute you want me to do next and I'll get on it. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. Differences

**S.P.D TRIBUTE!**

In the future, around 20 years from now, humans and aliens will all live together one Earth in peace and harmony. A space police organization called Space Patrol Delta or otherwise known as S.P.D were the ones that made sure the peace is maintained among the citizens. In the S.P.D building, former B-Squad troops, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado and Sydney "Syd" Drew were making their way into the command room to meet their teammate, Bridge Carson and Commander, Schuyler "Sky" Tate for a short meeting.

When the two ladies arrive inside the command room, Bridge was already there in his red uniform chatting it up to Sky.

"We got here as soon as we can. What's up?" asked Z casually to Sky.

"Uh Z, shouldn't you be more formal with him? He is the Commander now," Bridge advised her.

"I thought we only agreed to be formal with one another when we're in front of officials?" Z inquired.

"You know Bridge, ever since you got promoted to red, you're becoming butt kisser to Sky," Syd pointed out playfully and the two girls started laughing.

Bridge rolled his eyes and turned to Sky who was chuckling at the moment. "I thought you have something that you want to tell us," he reminded Sky.

"Right, right, sorry," Sky responded and cleared his throat. "There's some important information that I must share with all you at once."

Everyone walked to the hologram screen and Sky began his presentation to the three of them. "If you still remember, a few months ago, we went back in time together with Cruger and Jack to help the Power Rangers protect Earth at the year 2011 against the evil space alliance called the Zangyack Empire. Since we went back in time to help and gave up our powers to defeat the Zangyack Empire, we have interfered with the time-space continuum thus when we left our powers behind."

"So, you're sending us back in time?" Syd asked him.

"I'm not finished yet," Sky responded. "It seems that someone from that year had gathered all of the powers and turned them into ranger keys," he continued while showing some examples of ranger keys with holograms from every Power Ranger group that had fought in the Legendary Battle.

"Wait, can you pause there for a sec?" Bridge asked when the hologram showed a picture of an unfamiliar ranger suit. "I don't remember seeing a ranger looking like that."

"Me either. Who are they?" Z wanted to know.

"These are the ranger keys of the Power Rangers of the year 2012. They call themselves the pirates," Sky informed them.

"Power Rangers from 2012? I don't remember that being in the history of the morphing grid," Syd pointed out.

"Well ever since the war with the Zangyack, it has practically rewritten the course of history, especially with the morphing grid. So far nothing much has changed, thankfully," Sky replied back.

"Well, who are these new Power Rangers of the year 2012?" Bridge asked.

"As I said, the team calls themselves pirates since they can transform or morph into any Power Ranger teams. The team consists of five core rangers, Troy Evans; the leader and red ranger, Dylan Affleck; blue ranger, Lexi Ryan; yellow ranger, Johnny Matthews; green ranger and Blair Reynolds; pink ranger. They are eventually joined by a new ally and silver ranger named Benjamin Thomas. According to the Zangyack Empire, these six has shown great defiance towards the empire and the Emperor Walz Gill wants their heads," Sky explained to them while giving each of them files of the Pirate rangers.

"Defiance? Sounds like the Zangyack Empire is trying to make ridiculous fabrications," Bridge said.

"Wait, did you say they were pirates?" Z asked them.

"But they're just kids," Syd said while going through the pictures.

"I think _teenagers_ would be the correct term to call them," Bridge corrected her while only ended up Syd giving him a sneer look.

"So you're saying that these pirates are the ones rewriting the history of the morphing grid?" Z inquired.

"Yes but even though what they did is against the intergalactic time law and they should be arrested for piracy of the Power Rangers, they have shown that they have been defending the Earth against the Zangyack Empire. So arresting them would only makes matters worse," Sky responded before continuing. "At the moment of time, these Pirates are in search for the greatest treasure of the universe and they need all the grand powers of the Power Ranger teams to help them retrieve the treasure. If we don't give them the power, a space pirate named Boze ka Jolokia will steal it."

"So let me guess, you want us to go to back in time to give them our grand powers before it gets stolen?" Bridge guessed.

"Wrong," Sky responded. "_I'm_ going back in time to give them our grand powers."

"Ok but you're not just going to give them that easily right?" Syd asked him.

Sky smiled and replied, "Don't worry guys. I have always had a plan and trust me; it's going to work out perfectly."

"Are you sure you don't need anyone else to go with you?" Z asked him.

"I'm sure. I'll be back before you know it," Sky responded back before leaving the room command room.

Bridge, Syd and Z were still in the room looking at the profiles of the pirate rangers. While reading through each of their profiles, the three of them saw Wanted posters of each of the rangers made by the Zangyack. At the bottom of the paper, there were words written about each of the pirates and what they did to defy the Zangyack Empire.

"Pirates huh? It's definitely never been done before," Syd commented.

"Do you think he's going to be alright with them?" Z asked her friends.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He is Sky of course. If he can handle Jack, he can handle a group of pirates," Bridge answered.

"I never met pirates before. I wonder how they really are," Syd added.

"My best bet is that Sky will surely be surprised by them," Z said.

"I am curious about this one particular thing though," Bridge said.

"What is it?" Z asked him.

"What is our grand power?" Bridge asked the two of them.

* * *

><p>Back in the year 2012, the six pirates were living normal lives as teenagers and were out in the outdoors roller blading together. While Troy, Dylan, Lexi and Ben were having fun and speeding along, Blair and Johnny were not far behind but were struggling to keep up with the rest of the group. The two of them were nonetheless having fun. Lexi was the first one to turn around and notice the two of them.<p>

"Come on, slow pokes. Keep up!" Lexi called after them while blading backwards.

"Maybe you guys should go slower then," Johnny replied back.

"Looks like we need to give you two a boost of speed," Troy said, eyeing Lexi. He and Lexi then bladed behind Johnny and Blair and pushed the both of them to boot up their speed. Troy and Lexi pushed Johnny and Blair so hardly that they ended up landing inside a trash can and a bush respectively.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the two. However, Blair and Johnny looked nothing but mad.

"This is not funny!" Blair exclaimed at them. "We could've gotten really hurt."

"Can someone help me out please?" Johnny asked his friends while the top half of his body is inside a trash can. Dylan and Ben then helped Johnny out of the trash can while Troy helps Blair get up properly.

"Hey, let's get some ice-cream," Ben suggested.

"I'm pumped for ice-cream!" Lexi responded.

"Me too," Troy responded.

"I think I have a twig in my bra," Blair said taking out the twig from inside her shirt. "Wait, that's not a twig," she shouted before letting go of the 'twig' that turns out to be an insect and squealed.

"Do you have to squeal every time you see an insect?" Dylan asked her sarcastically.

"I don't always squeal every time I see an insect!" Blair defended herself.

"Yes you do," everyone else replied back in unison.

"Especially when it comes to spiders and cockroaches," Lexi added.

"At least I'm not afraid of clowns," Blair responded back.

Lexi gasped, "I told you to never speak of it!"

"Clowns? You're afraid of clowns?" Johnny chuckled.

Lexi responded by punching Johnny on the arm. "She really got you good man," Dylan said, tapping his shoulder and chuckling.

"At least I'm not afraid of cats," Johnny sneered at Dylan and Troy couldn't help but laugh.

"You're still afraid of cats after that incident? Come on, it's been like 10 years," Troy said.

"What are you laughing at? At least I didn't pee on myself when I'm inside the haunted house back in 2005 until your butler had to meet us to bring you some extra pants and underwear," Dylan responded back at Troy resulting in everyone bursting out in laughter and Troy ended up shoving Dylan to the ground.

Johnny, Lexi, Blair and Ben tried to break them up but all of them except for Ben started arguing in public. Ben for one wasn't sure what to do with this. All of them tend to argue from time to time but never all at once. Suddenly, Ben's Cellular beeped.

"Guys, I got a call from Navi," Ben said to the rest who were still bickering thus not paying the slightest attention to him. His cellular beeped again and he had no choice but to answer it while hiding behind a park bench. "Hello?"

"Ben! I had a prophecy. Tell the others to come to the Command Centre immediately," Navi informed him.

Ben turned to look at his friends who are still arguing, "I don't think they will listen to me at the moment, Navi," he replied back. "Can you just tell it to me right now?"

"Alright then," Navi replied and then his voice immediately changed as he repeated his prophecy. "A policeman from time and space will lead you one step closer to the treasure. That is all!"

"A policeman?" Ben repeated. He then hung up and walked up to his friends who looked as if they are ready to punch each other's guts out. "Guys…I just got a call from Navi and he told me he had a prophecy."

All of them immediately stop their bickering to listen to what else Ben has to say. "Well, go on," Troy told him.

Ben then told them about the prophecy and they were as confused about it as he was.

"Policeman from space? Aren't they just called bounty hunters? Furthermore, we're a group of wanted pirates from space. Bounty hunters are always looking for us," Dylan pointed out.

"But the prophecy says that whoever the policeman is, he will bring us one step closer to the treasure," Ben reminded him.

"So it's got to be a ranger who is bringing us a grand power," Johnny concluded.

"A ranger from the future I guess since Navi said 'time and space'," Blair said.

"But the only ranger team that I know that is from the future is Time Force and I already retrieve their grand power and it can't be RPM team because RPM is from another dimension, not another time," Ben told them.

"Well it couldn't be a ranger from another planet. We already received all the grand powers of the Power Ranger team from outside Earth," Troy informed Ben.

"Looks like we have a tricky one in our hands," Lexi said.

"Are you sure there isn't any more Power Ranger team from the future that came to the present time to protect Earth?" Dylan asked Ben.

"I'm very sure of it. The only team that does that is Time Force which hasn't been active since 2002 after they teamed up with the Wild Force rangers," Ben answered him.

While the team is discussing about possible ranger groups, there was a man in dark sunglasses lurking in the shadows. Lexi was the first one to notice the man who was also seemed to be wearing a dark uniform with a badge on it that has a silhouette of a dog. The badge also says POLICE. Then it hit her that could probably be the 'police' Navi talked about in his prophecy.

"Guys, there's a man looking at us behind that tree," Lexi whispered to her friends inconspicuously. Troy, Dylan, Johnny and Blair remained quiet while Ben (who doesn't understand their way) was turning his neck around their surroundings to see who Lexi was referring to. Dylan immediately hit Ben's head so he would stop turning.

"What do we do now?" Johnny asked Troy.

"Just follow my lead," Troy said before he roller blade towards the direction of the man behind the tree and the others following closely behind acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Troy then saw the man trying to hide behind the tree so Troy purposely stopped by the tree and lean towards it. The others smirked, sending each other knowing looks of what is going to happen.

Troy sighed dramatically before speaking, "Isn't it a nice day guys? I mean just look at the weather. It's not too hot yet not too cold. It's perfect isn't it."

"I agree. It's such a perfect day is go outside and hang out with your friends," Johnny added.

"You know what else it's perfect for? You might even say it's the perfect day to spy on people," Troy said sarcastically before he turned his body around the tree to see the man that Lexi had mentioned earlier. "Isn't that right, spy man?"

The man grinned at the six teenagers, "Good eye. If you were in S.P.D, you'd be recruited immediately," the man said.

"S.P.D?" Blair echoed.

The man then took something from his pocket and took out his I.D. and showed it to them, "My name is Schuyler Tate but you can call me Sky. I'm the Commander for the Police force S.P.D. of the Earth branch. It stands for Space Patrol Delta. It is an organization that oversees law enforcement of space."

"I never heard of S.P.D.," Johnny spoke.

"That's because S.P.D. hasn't been developed yet in your year but it will be ready once the time is right," Sky responded back to him.

Ben gasped a little, "Hasn't been developed in our year? Does that mean…"

"That's right, I'm from the future and I'm here to give you the grand powers of the S.P.D. team," Sky informed them while showing his hand glows showing them that he had the grand power.

"So that's why I couldn't figure out what Power Ranger team Navi was talking about. It's because it technically hasn't been existed yet! This is great! Wait until I tell the guys in the fan club," Ben said excitedly.

"Ben, you can't tell about S.P.D. I heard in the movies that you're not supposed to tell anyone anything about the future because even the little things you do can affect the future somehow," Blair informed him.

"You are the Navi mentioned in his prophecy. This is great!" Lexi said as she reached her hand out to retrieve the grand power to which Sky closed his hand before she could even get the hold of it.

Johnny then took out his mobirate to teleport a ranger key that he has been thinking of since Sky mentioned the word S.P.D. He teleported the green S.P.D ranger key and showed it to Sky, "Is this your ranger key?" he asked Sky.

Sky smiled and stifled a laugh before he could answer, "Technically it's not my ranger key but it is the team I am talking about."

"So wait, you're just going to give us the grand power?" Dylan inquired.

"I was going to but after observing the six of you from afar, I have to say the grand power is beyond you," Sky said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Troy questioned him.

"It means the way I see it, your team lacks something a Power Ranger team should have. But fear not, I can help you train you so that you can gain that quality and it will take you one step closer to defeating the Zangyack Empire and also help you find your treasure," Sky told them.

"Lack quality? We don't need anyone from the future to tell us that we lack quality. We're pirates. We know what we're doing," Lexi said to him.

Ben winced at Lexi's respond to him and immediately pulled the six of them away from Sky, "Please excuse us for one moment," he said to Sky. The group then huddled together. "What are you guys doing?"

"Us? He's the one trying to tell us what to do. I say it's just a waste of time," Lexi replied back.

"But he has a grand power. Every grand power counts remember? If we let this one go, we'll might never get the chance to get it back," Ben told everyone.

"He's right. Besides, if we don't take the grand power, we all know Boze will take it somehow," Dylan added.

"I guess we could use the extra training," Blair spoke.

"Yeah me too. Besides, this guy is from the future. We might never get another chance to see him again," Johnny added.

"So it's 4 against 1. What do you say Troy?" Ben asked their leader.

After giving it some thoughts, Troy sighed in defeat, "Even if I say no, I will be outnumbered so I guess we'll just have to endure this training until we retrieve the grand power," he decided.

Everyone nodded in agreement and broke free to face back to Sky who was waiting for their respond to his offer. "We'll let you train us but you better be right about this," Troy said to him.

"Don't worry, you'll never regret this," Sky replied back, shaking his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter for the SPD tribute. Stay tune for the next chapter! What do you think it's going to happen next?<br>**

**Please review!**


	35. Teamwork

Somewhere in space, the Zangyack Emperor was currently having a short meeting with his new Action Commander together his three most trusted advisors. The Action Commander, Burax, has just been briefed on his latest mission to help the Empire takeover the planet Earth.

"Burax, do you have everything you need before you leave for Earth?" Damaras asked the new Action Commander.

"Yes it is, Damaras. You need not worry about me. This plan is as easy as the time I missile planet GO-9," Burax replied back to him.

"You have to be clear about this Burax. If you fail to succeed this mission, don't even bother coming back," Walz Gill told him sternly.

"I'm hurt that you do not have much faith in me, my Emperor. Have I ever let you down?" Burax responded back to his Emperor.

"I have completely lost faith in every one of my top Action Commanders since all of them have been defeated again and again by those pesky little pirates," Walz Gill retorted. "Speaking of which, if any of them give you any trouble, feel free to alienate them in any deadly way possible and bring their dead bodies to me so we can all spit on their grave."

"As you wish, my Emperor," Burax responded while bowing down before he left the room to carry out the mission.

"Do you really think he will be able to complete this mission, my Emperor? Perhaps Burax isn't the person that should be the one leading this mission," Barizorg said to Walz Gill.

"I have to second that, my Emperor. Sure Burax has successfully destroyed GO-9 but other than that, he is nothing but inexperienced," Insarn added.

"SILENCE!" Walz Gil shouted at the two. "I know he is inexperienced but I need a quick and easy plan to keep the pirates busy."

"Why do you need to keep the pirates busy?" Damaras asked him.

"Let's just say I have something up my sleeve, Damaras," Walz Gill said. "In fact, I have made a decision. For today onwards, I'm leaving Damaras in charge of all Action Commander Plans and everything that needs to be approved will be approved by Damaras himself. If the Action Commanders wish to see me, they can. If they wish to carry out a mission on their own, they can. Got it?"

"But my Emperor, it isn't my job to do everything for you. Your father only appointed me to guide you," Damaras debated.

"Yes but my father also said that I am in charge and whatever I say goes," Walz Gill retorted. "Are you trying to defy me Damaras?" he questioned the Chief of Staff.

Damaras could answer that questioning but he knows it will only make matters worse for him, "Of course not, my Emperor," he responded.

"Perfect. Now, please excuse me while I leave," Walz Gill said before leaving the room.

Damaras then turned to the other two who were still in the room with him, "Do you two have any idea what he has under his belt?" he asked them.

"All I know is that Walz Gill is getting everyone in the mechanic team to help him built something that he can use to step foot on Earth," Insarn answered him. "Other than that, I have no idea what he's really up to."

"I deeply apologize Damaras but I made a promise to the Emperor that I would not spill the word on his plan," Barizorg informed Damaras.

"So you do know what he is up to. Look, whatever it is, help me to make sure he doesn't overdo it and let him be rational about it," Damaras told him.

"I will try, Damaras," Barizorg responded.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, the six pirates were gathered somewhere deep in the woods where they begin their 'special training' led by Sky. So far, the training has not been such a success at all. Sky started the training by taking all of them for a short jog around the woods and Johnny ended up getting lost somewhere. In the end, they found Johnny by a lake where he said he tripped and fell in it. Thankfully, he wasn't badly injured.<p>

"How come none of you notice that he was gone?" Sky questioned the rest of them.

"Well, I wasn't running at the back. So I didn't know what was happening," Dylan responded.

"I was running beside Dylan so there would be no way I could see what was going from the back," Troy responded.

"I was busy helping Lexi get her leg out of a hole previously and we thought Johnny was with you guys," Blair responded.

"And I was running right next to you," Ben responded.

"I know. You couldn't stop talking to me," Sky mumbled and while massaging him temple. Even though technically he is younger than the six of them, he is starting to hate the attitudes of the youth at the year. "Don't you guys see what is wrong here?" he asked all of them.

"That jogging in the woods with no pathway is probably not the smartest idea to carry out especially when the weather is this hot?" Lexi guessed while fanning herself with her hand.

"No," Sky responded back while trying to be patient with them.

"That wearing your father's old bowling shoes is not a good substitute to jogging shoes?" Johnny responded while he guiltily looks at the shoe he was wearing.

"NO!" Sky fired back suddenly and took his breath. "Let's just keep going," he said before starting to jog again. The Pirates, minus Ben, grumbled and sighed before starting to jog again.

Ben caught up to him and ran beside him, "So, what ranger color are you?" he asked Sky.

"I believe that is classified information and I am not authorized to let you know the answer because it could interfere with the time law," Sky answered him.

"There's a time law?" Ben responded back enthusiastically.

"You are a nice fellow, Ben. Don't make me punch you in the face," Sky said to him.

"But if you punch me in the face, wouldn't it affect the time law?" Ben asked him curiously, not knowing that Sky's veins were about to pop.

"You know Sky; you could at least tell us what we're lacking in the team. At least then we'll know what is it and it would be much easier for us to work on it," Troy said after catching up with Sky and Ben.

Sky smirked to himself, "If I tell you easily, you'll never learn anything. What you're all lacking is something that you should have gotten the minute all of you became Power Rangers."

"Well in our defense, we all joined the team in different timings," Lexi said while jogging.

"It's no excuse," Sky responded back.

"I'm wondering, is this special quality that we're lacking going to hurt us?" Johnny asked Sky.

"Shut up and try to keep up Johnny," Lexi said rolling her eyes.

"Stop telling me to shut up Lexi," Johnny retorted back.

While Lexi and Johnny bicker, Blair decided to catch up on her two other friends who were at the front. As she observed, it seems as if Troy and Dylan are trying to out run one another secretly. Blair could see the both of them sending death glares from the side and before she knew it, they are starting to outrun Sky and Ben.

"They're getting into the spirit of things," Sky commented.

"Not really. They're just both very competitive with one another for some reason. I believe it has been going on for years already," Blair responded.

"Why are they so competitive?" Sky asked her.

"I'm not sure. They have known each other since they were in kindergarten but they stopped being friends when high school began because Dylan didn't want to join the football team and Troy does. They only started to be friends again when Troy recruited Dylan for Project Pirate. However even during their years of not talking to each other, they have been at each other's faces and sometimes even when we're during a mission," Blair explained.

"I see…" Sky responded to her, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"So how long are we going to run in the woods?" Lexi asked Sky.

"Not for long," Sky replied back to her.

"Oh thank goodness!" Lexi cheered.

"We're going to run somewhere else now," Sky said, taking out a remote control thus opening a wormhole in front of Troy and Dylan who were racing each other. The both of them were the first ones to enter the wormholes together while the rest of them didn't manage to stop in time. After entering the wormhole, the pirates fell on the ground and found themselves somewhere surrounded by factories and warehouses.

"I thought we were over wormholes…" Blair whined reminiscing the time where wormholes were a local way of transportation on the planet of Mirinoi.

"Note to self, always be prepared for wormholes," Johnny said.

"Come on now, get up. We have a lot of things to cover if you want that grand power," Sky said to them.

Troy had it. He was getting sick of all of this running around nonsense, "Look Sky, this is getting ridiculous. Either you do want to give us the grand power or you don't. Having my team running around is ironically getting us nowhere. So let's get this one thing straight, are you going to give us your grand power?"

"With the looks of it now, I rather have it stolen by Boze ka Jolokia," Sky retorted.

"You know him?" Ben asked Sky.

"Who cares? We'll take the grand power back from him anyways because right now, I rather have all the grand powers be stolen from him so that I could take it. It will be much easier than this," Troy responded.

"Troy, he's trying to help us gain a quality for this team," Dylan said to him.

"What other quality do we need? We're pirates. We don't need someone from the future police organization to come all the way just to say we're not worthy of being Power Rangers," Troy replied back to him.

"I agree with Troy. This is just plain ridiculous!" Lexi butted in.

"This is not ridiculous. He's trying to teach us how to be good Power Rangers," Ben tried to reason.

"I don't recall there being a guidebook saying what to do and not do when being a Power Ranger. Like I said, we're pirates," Troy said.

"We're not just pirates, Troy. We're the Earth's protectors. Sky is just helping us so we could be better," Dylan responded.

"How are we supposed to know what we're lacking if he won't tell us what exactly we're lacking," Troy replied back.

"He's trying to teach us a lesson. Not everyone is spoon fed on a silver tray like you. Stop being so pampered! We get it, you're rich. So rubbing it in everyone's face," Dylan retorted.

"Since when am I rubbing my wealth in your face? I never rub any of my wealth in your face. You're the one who _imagined_ it in that small brain of yours. I'm sick of saying 'I am sorry' for things I never did to you. If I remember correctly, it was you who wanted to stop being friends with me," Troy retorted.

"That's because all you wanted to do was hang out with your new football posse who bullies me every day at school because I refuse to join the football team," Dylan replied.

"Well if you hadn't refused that offer maybe we would have still been friends," Troy responded.

"If I hadn't refuse the offer, I would have been benchwarmer-ed because the only reason they wanted me in the team is because you _bribe_ the coach to let me in the team!" Dylan retorted.

Blair and Johnny looked at each other in horror. Troy and Dylan bickered from time to time but never this bad. To add matters worse, Lexi and Ben started arguing if following Sky was a good idea all because of a grand power.

Suddenly, Johnny spotted a Goumin and pointed it to Blair.

"A Goumin? What is he doing here?" Blair wondered, getting everyone's attention.

"Whenever there's a Goumin, an Action Commander must be close by," Lexi said.

"Let's go check it out but remember to lay low," Troy told Johnny, Blair, Dylan and Lexi before facing Ben. "Ben, you stay here with Sky and call us in case you see any signs of the Action Commander."

"Ok," Ben nodded.

"Let's go guys," Troy said before leading the way towards where the Goumin was spotted.

After leaving, Sky couldn't help but notice the attitude change in all of them. One minute they were fighting but when they spotted the Goumin, it seems that something triggered them to stop their fighting. "Are you guys always like this?" Sky asked Ben.

"Like what?" Ben asked him back, not sure what Sky was talking about.

"Like what just happened. I mean one minute you're bickering and the next you guys act as if nothing happened. The same goes for just now when Lexi spotted me behind the tree at the park. It seems like you put all your differences aside when it comes to your duty as a ranger," Sky explained.

"Oh, well I'm not sure what really just happened. After all, I'm still new to the team. But what I observed is the same as what you observed. All I know is that all of them used to come from different cliques before forming the Pirates. Before becoming a ranger, not one of them ever crossed paths before. Well, except for Troy and Dylan of course. I guess they know what their responsibility is when it comes to being a ranger and they know that fighting won't help," Ben replied back.

"It is still impressive how all of them manage to stop fighting so quickly after seeing an enemy," Sky said.

"I'm still kind of surprise as well but it goes to show how perfect all of them work together even though they have different opinions. Together, we all come from six different worlds but when we're on a mission, we seemed to always be in sync with one another," Ben responded.

Sky couldn't help but smile. This reminded him of the time he was in the B-Squad with his teammates. He and Jack would always get into arguments and he would always show his jealousy because he wasn't chosen to be red ranger. He remembers all the fights and arguments but in the end, they manage to forgive one another to save the Earth; which is exactly what the Pirates are doing right now. "I guess I was wrong about you guys after all," Sky said to himself.

With the rest of the Pirates, they had already followed the lone Goumin into an empty factory where there were more Goumins surrounding the place. The Pirates hid behind some old barrels as they watch the warehouse from afar.

"That factory is heavily guarded," Johnny said.

"I think they're securing every single angle of the factory. It's going to be hard to sneak in," Dylan added.

"Unless one of us looks like a Goumin," Blair said, giving them a mischievous smile.

"None of us look like a Goumin and we don't have any disguises," Johnny pointed out.

"We don't need any second hand disguises when we have this," Blair replied back after she took out a pink Mystic Force ranger key and started to demonstrate what she meant by that. She took out her morpher and inserted the ranger key and activated it. After morphing into the pink Mystic ranger, she then shape shifted into a Goumin. The others smiled at the great plan Blair had come up with.

"Great thinking, princess," Lexi complimented Blair.

"Blair, you try to find out what is going on inside that factory while the rest of us try to find another way to enter the factory," Troy instructed.

Blair nodded, "I'll leave my mobirate in call mode in case the Action Commander says something useful for us." Then Blair realized something, "Wait, I don't sound like a Goumin. What if a Goumin tries to talk to me? How will I respond back?" she asked the rest of them.

"Just lay low and keep your mouth shut. Which should be easy for you since you're not Lexi," Dylan replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lexi questioned the blue pirate.

"Just keep quiet and don't draw too much attention to yourself," Troy told her.

"Ok. You guys be careful," Blair responded.

"We'll be ok. Now let's move out," Johnny assured her.

Blair nodded and walked towards the factory while in character as a Goumin. As she was trying to find the entrance of the factory, she noticed that her friends had jumped to the roof in ranger form. She quickly made her way towards the entrance where she sees two Goumins already guarded. Suddenly, a tall alien looking figure; which Blair assumed is the current Action Commander, appeared at the entrance.

"You two!" the Action Commander pointed called as he called Blair and the other Goumin beside her. "I need you to guard the inside of the factory. This plan is about to launch any second now and I don't want any interference."

Blair and the other Goumin obeyed and enter the factory. When she entered, she saw what she feared the most. Missiles were facing the ceiling and the Action Commander was by the computer. She hopes the rest are seeing this. When the Action Commander was typing on the keyboard, the missiles descended to the ground which puzzled Blair.

She walked behind the Action Commander and tried to look at the screen however she couldn't really understood what was going on. _I should have let Johnny do this, _Blair mentally told herself.

The Action Commander turned suddenly at Blair, "What are you looking at?" he demanded.

Blair almost squealed in shock when the Action Commander talked to her. _Dylan is right. I do squeal a lot. I need to work on that, _she told herself. She remembered to not speak and just play it cool.

"Who am I kidding? Who wouldn't look at this genius plan of mine? Underground missiles is brilliant that no one will ever see it coming. Not even those pirates can stop me because they will be in the pile of dead human bodies as well! And in about ten minutes, those pirates die and I will finally get the most respected recognition of the Zangyack Empire! I will be Emperor Walz Gill number one Action Commander. ME!" he said and ended it off with an evil laugh.

From the roof top of the factory, Troy and the others were listening to everything Commander Burax had said. They had already morphed in their pirate suits and were waiting for the right moment to intrude.

"Wow, he is so modest," Lexi said sarcastically at what Burax had said.

"So the Zangyack are planning to destroy the Earth by underground missiles huh. Perhaps it was a good thing Sky got us here just in time," Troy said.

Dylan was just finishing contacting Ben on their plan. "Ben will get here soon. Apparently some Goumins spotted him and Sky," he informed the rest.

"Then we shall make this quick then before Burax decides to launch it early when he finds out that we're hot on his trail," Johnny responded.

The others nodded and broke the roof of the factory so they can make their appearance to Burax. The four safely landed on their feet and as expected, Burax was not happy to see any of them.

"Mind if we crash your party?" Lexi asked him sarcastically.

"Actually I do; Goumins attack!" Burax called and the factory started swarming with Goumins and even those who were guarding the factory outside entered.

As the four pirates started fighting with the Goumins, Blair; who was still in her Goumin disguise stayed back and try to get to the controls to find a way to stop the missiles from launching. Unfortunately for her, the language of the computer was not in English therefore she has no idea what to do. Burax turned back to see one of his Goumin messing with his controls.

"What do you think you're doing to my missiles?" he questioned the Goumin. Blair remained still as Burax starts to get closer to her. "Are you trying to stop the missile? You filthy, useless excuse for a foot soldier. How dare you try to interfere with my mission for the Emperor?"

Burax then shoved Blair to the ground thus somehow triggering her disguise to die down. "What? What on Earth is this?" Burax demanded as he looked at Blair as the pink Mystic ranger.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted," Blair finally responded and revealed her Magi Staff. "Magi Staff, tornado spin!"

Blair then turned into a tornado and manage to get all the Goumins in the room to get caught and get thrown. Unfortunately, Burax was strong enough not to get caught in the tornado and managed to shoot at Blair with his huge laser bazooka. Blair was then demorphed and her ranger key and mobirate dropped out of her pocket.

"So, the pink pirate ranger decides that she could just sneak up on me. Well then, meet your doom," Burax said as he pointed his bazooka at Blair. Before Burax could fire his bazooka, it was already shot out from his hand by the four pirates.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to shove a lady?" Dylan questioned him.

Troy then helped Blair grab her mobirate and ranger key to hand it to her. To his horror, he saw Blair's right arm bleeding. The others noticed it too. Blair gave her friends an assuring look to show to them that she was fine but Troy was not satisfied and neither is the rest of the team.

"Burax, you made one of us injured. We can't let you go that easily," Lexi announced it to him.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Burax questioned them.

"Looks like we're going to have to kill you," Troy responded. "Because if you hurt one of us, you hurt all us and let's just say, we can hold a grudge."

Blair slowly got up to her feet and took her ranger key and mobirate from Troy. "Looks like it's time for me to join the party," she said.

"But Blair, you're hurt," Johnny debated.

"I'll be fine with you guys fighting by my side because I know you guys will have my back," Blair replied back. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" she called out and morphed into the pink pirate ranger.

After Blair morphed, all of them joined forces to attack Burax one by one together. However, it was not enough to even make Burax weak. They then target their gun blasters at the controls of the missile to destroy it.

"NOOOO! Without the computer, the whole thing won't launch!" Burax exclaimed.

"That's what we're aiming for, dummy!" Lexi retorted at him.

Burax growled, "All of you will pay for this!" he shouted before shooting his bazooka at the pirates to which all of them manage to dodge it. Troy turned his belt buckle to reveal a red S.P.D. ranger key.

"Let's use these," Troy said as he pulled out the ranger key. The others soon followed and morphed.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" they called out and they transformed into the S.P.D rangers.

Lexi and Blair rushed in first and attacked Burax with their new weapons. Next up, Dylan and Johnny attacked and shot Burax with their individual Deltamax Strikers. Troy then jumped above Burax to shoot his Delta Blasters and began punching Burax in the process. They then gathered together to shoot their Deltamax Strikers and Delta Blasters at Burax at the same time, thus defeating him finally. Not long after that, Ben and Sky entered the factory and soon joined the pirates.

"Aw man, I missed it? Why do I always miss things that are good?" Ben whined.

"Rangers, let me say this now that I am sorry for doubting you. You are full fledge Power Rangers after all," Sky said to them. Before any of them could respond, Burax then started growing into a giant Zangyack.

"Hold that thought. You can continue after we kill this guy," Troy said while summoning the Pirate Megazord while Ben summons the T-Hex Zord.

Everyone hopped on board on the Megazord and were ready for battle.

"If I can't launch this missile through a computer, then I'll just launch it with my bare hands," Burax said while he grabbed a hold on the missiles that he didn't get to launch earlier.

Ben then controlled his Megazord to attack Burax while the Pirate Megazord steal the missiles away from Burax. The Pirate Megazord then threw the missiles to the sky and shot it exactly at where the Zangyack Space Fleet were, making some of the ships being destroyed. However, the main Space Ship were the Emperor were was missed.

"You pirates keep ruining my plans!" Burax exclaimed.

"Hey, come on now. We're pirates. Once we hate something, we get rid of it," Troy replied back calmly.

"And right now, we hate Zangyacks like you that doesn't know when to give up," Dylan added.

"Besides if you destroyed the Earth, we would never find our treasure," Lexi added.

"And also, you injured one of us. That is truly unforgivable," Johnny said.

"Alright guys, let's finally finish him off," Troy instructed. Suddenly, their belt buckles started to glow and the S.P.D ranger keys started to float in front of each of them.

"Guys, are you ok?" Ben asked them; not knowing what was going on at the Pirate Megazord.

"The S.P.D keys are glowing!" Blair cheered.

"Looks like it's time to see what their grand power is," Troy said as the team all inserted the ranger key inside the key hole of their controls.

After the activation of the ranger keys, a Delta Runner revealed itself in the Pirate Megazord and it jumped out to attack Burax. As the Delta Runner came back, it disassembled itself and formed two guns to which to Pirate Megazord now holds. The Pirate Megazord with two weapons in hand challenged Burax with his bazooka. Both of them kept on shooting one another across the place until the Pirate Megazord managed to aim at Burax and finally defeating him at once.

* * *

><p>Few moments later, all the Pirates gathered with Sky to say their final farewell to him. Sky had continued apologizing to them thinking that the Pirate team can't seemed to put their differences aside. They had all proved him wrong but he wasn't mad. He was happy to be able to witness the team in action. Blair on the other hand was treated by Sky, having a first aid kit handy with him everywhere he went.<p>

"Thanks for all your help," Ben thanked him as Sky finish putting the final bandage on Blair's arm.

"The pleasure is all mine. I really have to get back to my time now. I wish I could say I'd see you soon but even I don't know when that will happen," Sky replied.

"I'm just glad that we proved you wrong," Troy spoke.

Sky couldn't help but chuckle, "You guys just keep doing what you're doing. I hope you do find your treasure," he said while clicking on a remote control thus making a big vehicle appear.

"Is that your time machine?" Johnny asked him.

"Yep. You'll be glad to know that time machines will be a regular thing. That and wormholes," Sky answered him.

"I don't think I'll like wormholes very much," Blair mumbled.

"Wait, so you're not going to erase our memory?" Dylan asked him.

"If I did, you guys won't remember that you have the S.P.D grand power. So, I'm deciding to let this one slide. But please, keep this to yourselves," Sky told them sternly.

"We'll never tell a soul," Ben assured him.

"Looks like this is goodbye then," Sky said before entering the time machine vehicle.

In an instant, the entire vehicle disappeared as if it wasn't there in the first place.

"I wonder if we ever get to meet him in the future," Blair said.

"I'm sure fate will bring us to meet him," Johnny responded.

"Yeah but can you imagine us in twenty years from now? I wonder if we'd become famous," Lexi said.

"Why would we become famous?" Johnny asked her.

"Duh, we defeat the Zangyack. That has to count for something right? Maybe I'll marry a rich and handsome guy one day so I won't have to work," Lexi replied.

"Lexi is right. Maybe they will build like a Power Ranger memorial for us. Imagine statues of us right next to the Mighty Morphin' team!" Ben said while jumping around in excitement.

"I honestly like the sound of that," Dylan responded.

"Me too," Blair added.

"Maybe in the future I'll invest in a museum for us," Troy said jokingly and they all shared some laughs and plans for their future.

* * *

><p>Back to the future, Bridge, Syd and Z were still in the command room discussing about the pirate rangers when someone walks in unexpectedly.<p>

"Hey guys, I'm back," Sky greeted them.

"Back? You practically just left like five minutes ago," Z responded back to him.

"Uh Z, time machine remember? He can come back anytime he wants," Bridge reminded him.

"So how was 2012?" Syd asked him.

"It was ok I guess," Sky shrugged as he took his seat.

"Ok? Wait, you didn't erase your memory?" Syd questioned him.

"So? We didn't erase our memories when we went back in time to fight the Zangyack Empire last year. Cruger did allow us to remember it. He didn't even erase the memories of the other rangers that fought with us," Sky replied.

"That's true," Z commented.

"So wait, you didn't erase their memories as well?" Bridge asked him.

"Nope and I don't have a problem with that," Sky replied.

"Wow, by doing so it might be a good thing and a bad thing," Bridge responded.

As they continued talking about 2012, Syd looked up at the magazine that she brought in with her earlier when she went in. Something in that magazine grabbed her attention.

"Hey guys, check this out," Syd said, showing it to her friends. The picture shows a museum where the name of it is called 'The Power Rangers Memorial' and it shows six people standing at the staircase in front of the museum together with big smiles on their faces.

"Isn't that the pirates?" Z asked them.

"I'm not sure I have seen that museum before," Bridge said.

"Looks like you just interefered with the time-space continuum Sky," Sky teased.

"Oh come on, there is no way I put that idea in their heads," Sky responded.

"That's too bad because you could have their share of the money they make from that museum," Z said after reading how much money the museum has made.

"Do you think we're in that museum?" Syd asked her friends.

"Why don't we check it out ourselves?" Z suggested.

"I'm in," Bridge said.

"I guess it might be nice to see them again," Sky responded and they all left the command room together.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for the SPD tribute! I know it sucks but hey, at least i managed to finish it. FYI, the grand power is the same as the sentai counterpart.<strong>

**So for the next chapter, I have planned for a girl power chapters with Blair and Lexi. Sneak peek: both Lexi and Blair both meets a guy who seemed to be their perfect soulmates but what they don't know is that their soul mates happened to be working for the Zangyack and is a Zangyack in disguise.**

**The storyline of that chapter might change a little but it will have the same idea.**

**Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? Let me know!**

**Please Review!**


	36. Space Ninjas

**Sorry I didn't update much this week. I have been very busy with orientation. Unfortunately, i can't update as much as i used to but i will try my best to update it. :) Anyways, this is a Ninja Storm tribute and yes there are similarities to the Japanese counterpart ep but i promise you the next chapter is going to be totally different. ENJOY!**

"Attention everyone!" Ben announced after the rest of his friends had teleported to the Command Centre. He put up a white screen and a projector in front of five chairs. He was also holding onto five thick books and was standing in front of the screen like a teacher.

"Why are we here again?" Dylan asked them.

"Ben wants us to learn more about the Power Ranger teams on Earth so we'd know more about their powers and history," Troy answered in a bored tone.

"Why does he want to torture us?" Lexi asked sarcastically.

"It's so we would have an easier time understanding Navi when he's giving prophecies," Blair replied back to her.

"Oh fun…" Lexi responded.

"Be nice. Ben is trying his best to help all of us. You guys kept saying how he should be a real pirate. He's just trying to be part of the crew," Johnny told them before he and Blair walked up to Ben and sat on the chairs in front of the screen. While Ben is distributing the books, Blair turned back to look at the rest of her friends who hadn't moved from where they were standing.

She raised an eyebrow on the three and asked rhetorically, "Are you just going to stand there all day?"

The three of them sighed heavily and caved in. Lexi took the seat next to Johnny while Troy sat in the middle of Blair and Dylan. All of them held the thick encyclopedias which were titled, The Guide to Power Rangers. It had some pictures of several Power Rangers and Megazords on the cover to which made Troy wonder how Ben got the pictures in the first place.

After they have settled, Ben pressed the little remote in his hand and the white screen starts showing a slide show which had the same title as the encyclopedia. He then turned to the rest like a serious teacher.

"Now that everyone is present, we shall begin," Ben started. "The origin of Power Rangers on Earth has been relatively unknown to anyone that still lives. The benefit of being a Power Ranger is a privilege that one must be proud of because you don't choose to be a ranger. It chooses you."

"That's not true. Troy chose us to become rangers," Lexi interrupted.

"Does that mean I'm the 'it' that chooses these guys? I feel like a God," Troy said.

Lexi rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself, Troy."

"Guys, let Ben continue," Dylan said to them in an irritated tone.

"Thank you," Ben responded and got into character again. "As I was saying, you don't choose to be a Power Ranger, it chooses you. All of you were chosen to be rangers because all of you possess a certain quality that makes you qualified to be one."

Ben stopped talking when he saw Dylan raising his hand, "Yes?"

"Not that this is boring or anything but can you please cut to the chase?" Dylan asked him.

"Alright then," Ben replied in a deep voice and continued on. "In order for us to retrieve the greatest treasure of the universe, we need to gather all of the powers from the ranger teams of Earth." He then clicked on the remote in his hand, "So far, we have gathered the grand powers from Samurai team, Mystic Force, Lost Galaxy team, S.P.D team, Space ranger team, Lightspeed Recue team and the ranger team from an alternate dimension, RPM. Not forgetting the grand powers that I was entrusted with: Time Force, Dino Thunder and lastly the one and only Mighty Morphin' team. Also not forgetting the sixteen grand powers that all of you received from the Power Ranger teams that had fought in the Legendary War."

"Wow… we did a lot of work," Lexi commented after counting all of the grand powers they had collected altogether.

"I can't believe how far we've gone since the beginning. Looking back, we had tons of adventure," Blair said.

"If all of you are counting, we need eight more grand powers for us to retrieve the greatest treasure of the universe," Ben continued. "Those teams are Zeo, Turbo, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Operation Overdrive, and Jungle Fury."

"Let's also not forget the team that Boze stole; the Jungle Fury team," Troy reminded him.

"That's right. I still don't get how he got it though," Johnny said.

"Speaking of him, he still has some ranger keys he found and not to mention his new allies the Psycho Rangers," Blair added.

"Moving on, I will start explaining all the powers of each and every one of the Power Ranger teams. I will go at random so better pay close attention because there will be a test about this," Ben announced.

"Test?" Lexi exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" Dylan questioned him.

"Guys, this will only make us a better fighter," Johnny debated.

"Thank you Johnny," Ben responded and continued on and on in his explanation. While Blair and Johnny were paying attention, Troy, Dylan and Lexi were quickly losing interest. Troy tried his best to pay his fullest attention but he knew that if he sits there any longer, he's going to die of boredom.

After half an hour of talking, the three of them couldn't take it anymore. Troy, Lexi and Dylan exchanged looks to ditch the meeting without anyone knowing. As Ben continued talking, the three of them slowly move their chairs backwards so they don't look too suspicious. As soon as Ben turned his back on them, the three of them clicked on their teleporters and teleported out of the Command Centre. Johnny and Blair noticed them teleporting but remained quiet. Ben then turned around in time to see that three of five of his friends are gone.

"Where are the rest?" he asked them.

"They teleported out of here," Blair replied.

Ben then started pouting, "I knew I should've have confiscate all electronic devices and that including the teleporters. Well then, I guess I know who's getting an F."

Johnny and Blair exchanged weird looks after Ben made the sentence. Is he more upset that his friends rudely ditch him or the fact that they're going to fail his test?

Back in space, Damaras, Insarn and Barizorg were waiting for the arrival of their Emperor who had just healed from his illness. At the moment, he was not in the mood for anything and at first refused to meet any new action commanders. But after Damaras had constantly insisted, Walz Gill decided to give in and meet this new Action Commander that is said to be highly impressive.

As he entered his office, three of his most trusted advisors are already there and he took his seat at his throne.

"Alright Damaras, who is this action commander that you must insist I meet?" Walz Gill asked him.

"Before I let him in, my Emperor, I shall explain to who are the two new recruits are. These two are sons of highly evil space ninjas. Their names are Vexacus Jr. and Shimazu Jr.," Damaras explained.

"Did you say _space ninjas_?" Walz Gill inquired. Before Damaras could respond, Vexacus Jr. appeared right beside Walz Gill, scaring him out of his seat.

"I believe he indeed say space ninjas, my Emperor," said Vexacus Jr.

Walz Gill who was hiding behind Barizorg immediately took his stand and showed him who's boss, "Never sneak up on me again!" he ordered.

"My apologies," Vexacus Jr. said as he bowed before the Emperor in front of him.

"So where's the other one?" Walz Gill asked.

"I'm right here!" said an annoying scratchy voice. Suddenly, Insarn felt someone lifting her up and before she knew it, she was floating. Seconds later, a figure appeared under her and she forced herself out of his grip.

"You must be 'the other one'," Insarn said coldly.

"The name's Shimazu Jr. Perhaps you're familiar with my father. I know I'm not since he was banished into the Abyss of Evil. But let's not get too personal for now," he introduced himself.

"No, I have not heard about your father's whereabouts however I am familiar with the Abyss of Evil. I heard it is such a tragic place. You better do your job or else you'll end up just like your father," Insarn responded back to him.

"So the both of you are just mainly space ninjas. What else can you do?" Walz Gill inquired.

"My Emperor, Vexacus Jr. is also known as a bounty hunter whom I know will serve quite well in this mission. He was the one who insisted on hiring Shimazu Jr. as well," Damaras explained.

"Bounty hunter huh. I guess this means you'll be expected to get double the pay," Walz Gill commented.

"If it's your wish my Emperor," Vexacus Jr. insisted.

"Alright, since you want this job so much, do as you wish on Earth as long as you cause pain to the Earthlings and banish those no good Pirate rangers once and for all," Walz Gill replied.

"Very well, my Emperor," Vexacus and Shimazu Jr. responded at the same time.

Back on Earth, Troy, Dylan and Lexi were out having ice-cream after escaping from the boring lesson slash meeting that Ben was put in charge of.

"I feel kind of bad for leaving like that," Lexi said.

"He knows we have short attention span. He would at least consider making it fun or something," Dylan said.

"But Lexi is right; maybe we shouldn't have ditched them like that. I mean, he did go all that trouble on making those encyclopedias. The least we could do is read it. We all know how committed Ben is to being a ranger," Troy said.

"Yeah but he needs to learn that we're not in the military. We don't need to attend 'workshops' to be better at our jobs," Lexi responded.

"Maybe it's wise if we at least go back," Dylan suggested and Troy and Lexi agreed.

Before they could click on their teleporters, they heard some screaming nearby and immediately ran towards the scene of the crime. The last thing they saw was a woman screaming and then turning into small brown object. In fact, those brown objects are everywhere in their area. Something was definitely up.

Lexi ran and picked up a brown object near her and examined it, "It's a chestnut. A giant chestnut."

"And did that woman really turn into a chestnut?" Troy inquired.

Suddenly, someone jumped out of nowhere and started picking up those chestnuts in full speed. Luckily, Lexi held onto the chestnut that she grabbed before the person could take it away from her. When that person stopped, the three pirates saw an alien in a flashy outfit stopped in front of them.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're responsible for this?" Dylan questioned him.

"You three must be the pirates the Emperor mentioned about," said the alien.

"Looks like our reputation precedes us," Lexi responded.

"Cute little girl. I am Shimazu Jr.," he replied.

"We don't need to know your name. We're going to defeat you anyway," Troy said as he took out his ranger key and mobirate. Lexi and Dylan did the same and they morphed together.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" they called out.

When they were going for the attack, someone else blocked them and threw them to the ground. This person basically looks like a shark. "Sorry for the interruption. I am Vexacus Jr. and you are going to bring me all the money we need."

"How typical, a ruthless bounty hunter," Lexi commented.

"Let's try these," Troy said, taking out a red RPM ranger key and the two followed.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" they called out and took out their new weapons.

All of them then speed their way to attack Shimazu and Vexacus Jr. with their Nitro Blasters. However, Shimazu and Vexacus Jr. were still too quick for them to catch. The three pirates gathered then morphed into the Jungle Fury rangers and tried to use their spirit animal tactic to get the two space ninjas but to no avail.

"These guys are good. It's been awhile since we had a challenge," Dylan said.

"Stop being so impressed!" Lexi scolded him.

"Let's use Dino Thunder now," Troy suggested while taking out a red Dino Thunder ranger key from his belt buckle and they all morphed into the Dino rangers. They then combined all their weapons together to form the Z-Rex Blaster. After firing at the two space ninjas, they formed a shield which made their attack bounce from the shield and back at them. Luckily, the three managed to dodge it in time.

Seconds later, Johnny, Blair and Ben finally arrives in their Pirate suits and helped their friends up.

"Are you guys ok?" Ben asked them. The red, blue and yellow didn't look like they wanted to answer his question as he heard them growl in anger.

"Oh goodie, it's the rest of the pirate rangers," said Shimazu Jr.

"We'll let you six go for now. But be sure that next time, we won't go soft on you," Vexacus Jr. told them before disappearing along with Shimazu Jr.

"No! They got away!" Lexi whined while throwing all her frustrations on Johnny's neck.

"Who are those two and what happened?" Blair asked the three of them.

Troy got up to his feet and pushed Lexi away from Johnny, "We'll talk about it later. Come on," was all he replied and walked away angrily.

Deep in the mountains of Blue Bay Harbor lies a secret ninja school which was now under the hands of Cameron Watanabe; also known as Cam. It wasn't that long ago when Cam's father decided to hand over Wind Ninja Academy over to his son after deciding that it was time for him to retire. Cam did his best to fill in his father's shoes and make sure that everything is going well and normal. Unfortunately that morning, his father had sense something was going on and informed Cam immediately. Cam then contacted the three original Wind rangers to meet him at the academy. Thankfully, the three of them agreed to meet him even though they are now living their normal lives.

Shane, Tori and Dustin were the well known as the underdogs of Wind Ninja Academy who were chosen to be the Wind rangers and eventually becoming a sensei after Lothor was defeated. They were still sensei for the academy but were not as frequent as they were used to due to having other commitments. The three of them arrived at the academy later that day and met up with Cam in their secret underground headquarters.

"Cam?" Tori called for him as they entered the room.

Cam appeared immediately and invited all of them in. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming on such short notice," he greeted.

"No problem, brother. It has been almost a year since we last seen each other so it's all good," Dustin responded. Cam smiled at the fact that Dustin is still the same old Dustin.

"What seems to be the problem? You sounded worried over the phone when you contacted us," Shane asked him.

"I'm afraid the problem now is regarding the Zangyack Empire. They're back and are trying to take over once again," Cam explained.

"I heard there was a new team of rangers that's taking care of those freaks. I don't mean to sound arrogant but isn't it their job now?" Dustin inquired.

"I'm afraid there is a catch to that problem. Earlier, two space ninjas had showed up at Oakville Heights and unfortunately three of the six new rangers weren't match for the two. The two space ninjas called themselves, Shimazu Jr. and Vexacus Jr.," Cam continued explaining.

"_Junior_? Since when did Shimazu and Vexacus had the time to have sons? They have been in the Abyss of Evil," Tori questioned him.

"Well somehow Shimazu and Vexacus did manage to have sons without our knowledge and it looks like they are just as ruthless as their fathers. My father thinks that the only way for them to be defeated is if you three fight those space ninja. After all, it takes a ninja to fight a ninja," Cam responded.

"So you want us to get back into action and fight those two, right?" Dustin inquired after getting lost in the train of words Cam had just spoken.

"We can't fight them without our ranger powers. We sacrificed them last year to fight the Zangyack Empire," Tori said.

"Well unless Cam kept extra wind morphers for emergencies," Shane said.

"The emergency wind morphers were already used last year for the battle with the Zangyack. Making another one would take years. I thought about this long and hard and the only possible way for you guys to get your powers back to ask the Pirate rangers for it since they have it," Cam informed them. "However considering they are pirates, perhaps they would like if you make a fair trade with them."

"What kind of trade?" Shane asked him.

"They will going to need our grand power in order for them the retrieve the greatest treasure of the universe," Cam answered back.

"Grand power?" repeated Shane, Dustin and Tori in unison.

After arriving back at the Command Centre and after putting the bandages around their wounds, Troy, Dylan and Lexi started explaining who were those Zangyacks that had beaten them. The three of them were still not ready to accept defeat and were already pumped up to meet up with Vexacus Jr. and Shimazu Jr.

"Did you say their names were Vexacus and Shimazu Jr.?" Ben inquired and the three of them nodded.

"Do you anything about them?" Blair asked him.

"Vexacus and Shimazu, which I infer is their fathers, were defeated by the Ninja Storm rangers and were sent into the Abyss of Evil. It's so hard to believe that they had sons though. Now that the Abyss of Evil is completely shield, there is no way anyone can get in or out of it," Ben explained.

"It doesn't matter about whether or not they were in that Abyss of Evil or not. What matters is that we get rid of those goons once and for all," Troy stated.

"Troy, I know the three of you are mad at the moment but we should think this one through. They are space ninjas. Ninjas are like magicians. They have a lot of tricks under their sleeves. We should discuss the possibilities of that," Johnny told him.

"We don't have time for discussions. They're going to be back and when they do, we're going to be ready for them," Dylan said.

"Ninjas are no match for pirates," Lexi stated.

Just as expected, the alarm went off and Shimazu Jr. and Vexacus Jr. were found somewhere in a basement of a building where they were putting the chestnuts into some sort of machine.

"What are they doing with those people?" Blair wondered as she watches the viewing globe in horror.

"They're making a missile and are using the chestnuts as fuel," Navi explained after processing the information.

"That's horrible!" Blair responded.

"I can't believe they're still using the missile plan again," Johnny said.

Without hesitation, Troy, Dylan and Lexi teleported first and Johnny, Blair and Ben followed soon after. All of them crashed from the ceiling to stop the two evil space ninjas.

"You again," Vexacus Jr. said.

"Sorry to spoil to your fun," Troy said sarcastically before all of them fired their gun blasters at the both of them to which they manage to dodge.

While the five main pirates are fighting the space ninjas, Ben tried to save the chestnuts that were already placed in the cockpit of the missile and put them in a bag so they will be safe. While Troy, Dylan and Lexi are fighting the two space ninjas, Johnny and Blair went on to destroy the missiles successfully.

After that, Troy, Dylan and Lexi brought the battle outside of the building and into the back lot to finish them off. By this time, Ben was already holding on to the bag of chestnuts of people.

"You really made us a fool of ourselves," Lexi said to Vexacus Jr. before kicking him to a wall.

"Allow me to thank you for that," Dylan said before slashing him with the two Pirate Sabers.

Vexacus Jr. was then thrown where Shimazu Jr. is and the Pirates gathered to execute their full power mode together. After Johnny, Blair and Ben shot them in full power, Shimazu changed places with Johnny and Blair and before the two of them know it, they were being slashed hardly by Troy, Dylan and Lexi.

Ben was surprised by the move himself and realized that Shimazu Jr. and Vexacus Jr. were at his side without him knowing and snatched the bag away from him. Before he could fight back, Shimazu Jr. threw him out of the way. When all the Pirates recovered and gathered together, Shimazu Jr. opened a wormhole from where the rangers were standing. Before getting sucked in, Troy, Dylan and Lexi managed to push Johnny, Blair and Ben out of the way before they get sucked in too.

"Darn it! I was expecting all of you to get in," Shimazu Jr. whined.

"It doesn't matter much anymore. We have more than enough. Since you six destroyed our missiles, consider this as a trade," Vexacus Jr. said.

"What have you done with them?" Ben questioned them.

"That is confidential, I'm afraid. I'll catch you on the flip side. Don't worry Vex, you won't get lonely," Shimazu Jr. said before disappearing into the wormhole himself while releasing some unfamiliar foot soldiers out of the wormhole.

"What are those?" Johnny asked no one in particular.

"Kelzaks?" Ben exclaimed but quickly fought with them once he recognizes them.

Vexacus Jr. then turned himself into a giant all by himself. "Ben, you take care of Vexacus Jr. We'll take it from here," Blair said to him.

"Ok," Ben responded and summoned the T-Hex Megazord. Vexacus Jr. was apparently too strong for Ben to fight by himself. The T-Hex Megazord was then shoved to a building and Vexacus Jr. was close to alienating Ben when something appeared out of the blue and used blades to attack Vexacus Jr. The thing looks a type of zord but smaller than the average type of zord. Even Blair and Johnny were surprised by the appearance.

The tiny zord went on to continue throwing blades at Vexacus Jr. until he was tied up and Ben used the triple drill power of his T-Hex Megazord to finally defeat Vexacus once and for all.

"Yes! We did it!" Ben celebrated.

"Farewell for now," the tiny zord said as it disappeared to the sky.

Below, Johnny and Blair were still struggling trying to defeat the Kelzaks. While fighting the Kelzaks, three people jumped in and fought the new group of foot soldiers for the two. After they were done, the three of them turned around so Johnny and Blair would see their faces.

Both Johnny and Blair morphed down. "Who are you?" Blair asked.

"We're the Wind rangers of Power Rangers Ninja Storm. I'm Shane," said the one in red.

"I'm Tori," the girl in blue introduced herself.

"I'm Dustin," introduced the guy in yellow.

Before neither Johnny nor Blair could respond, Ben ran in from behind them and greeted the three of them excitedly. Amazingly enough, the three Wind rangers looked rather amused than irritated by Ben's sudden presence. Johnny had to pull him away from the three so they could talk more.

"What are you guys doing here? If you don't mind me asking," Blair asked politely.

"We were told that Vexacus Jr. and Shimazu Jr. joined forces with the Zangyack Empire and we decided to come and help," Dustin explained.

"Even though you manage to defeat Vexacus Jr., there is still Shimazu Jr. If Shimazu Jr. is anything like his father like Vexacus Jr. is, we're in big trouble," Tori added.

"To tell you honestly, none of you three are strong enough to fight Shimazu Jr.," Shane said to them.

"Then what would you want us to do then?" Johnny asked them.

The three of the Wind rangers turned to one another in agreement before Shane responded, "We're going to give you our grand powers but only after you give us our ranger powers back."

"Your ranger powers back?" Ben exclaimed.

"Furthermore, we don't think we can entrust you with our grand powers just yet," Shane said.

"Why not?" Blair asked.

"We just don't trust you pirates. Your friends like to rush in. A thing about being Power Rangers is to always think ahead," Tori said.

"But-"

"Time is ticking. We need our powers now if you want your friends back," Shane interrupted her.

"NO!" Ben exclaimed at them. "We're not going to give it to you."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. Would you like it if Hunter and Blake came back as well?**


	37. Pirates Meets Ninjas

"No, we're not going to give it to you," Ben stated to the Wind rangers, surprising Blair and Johnny. Ben even surprised himself by what he had said to the veteran rangers. He knew that his friends in the Power Ranger Fan Club would be so disappointed in him for doing so but this had nothing to do with being a fan. Although they are veteran rangers and Ben should look up to them, they had practically dissed his friends and he's not going to take it sitting down.

"What did you say to us?" Shane questioned him.

"I said you can't have your powers back," Ben repeated himself.

"And why not?" Dustin asked him.

"You don't deserve it back. You said so yourself, you don't trust us pirates. Well us _pirates_ can't trust you enough to give your powers back," Ben replied back. "When Zaine of Eltar gathered all your powers, he trusted Troy to keep it safe and so it is his responsibility to keep the ranger keys away from unwanted people. Normally, I would be more than happy to return you your powers back but with your type of attitude, I don't think Troy or any of us will be willing to give you back your powers."

The air filled with silence after Ben made his speech. Both Johnny and Blair knew it would take Ben a lot to stand up to his idols. However, there was no other choice. Both of them knew that they don't stand a chance with Shimazu Jr. and the Wind rangers had come all the way to offer their help. Johnny slowly tapped Ben's shoulder and gave him an assuring look.

"It's ok Ben. They can have their powers back. But only temporarily," Johnny said to him.

"But-"

"They're the only ones that can help Troy, Dylan and Lexi. I'm sure Troy will understand. Besides, Shane, Tori and Dustin are right. If Troy, Dylan and Lexi can't take Shimazu Jr. themselves, then we don't stand a chance against them as well. It's ok," Blair explained it to Ben.

Ben still didn't understand it, "It seems like you guys are giving up very easily. Why don't you think we can take him?"

"It doesn't take a pirate to fight a smart space ninja. It takes a ninja to defeat a ninja," Johnny responded with humor in his tone. "Besides, it's only temporary. After we get the keys back, we'll get the grand power. Troy would love the outcome to that."

"You don't think you're strong enough to fight Shimazu Jr.?" Ben questioned them innocently.

"It's not about who is strong Ben. I don't think that's part of being a Power Ranger. If so, Troy would pick someone else to take our place. Yes we think that we're not as a good of a fighter as them but we're not going to let that drag us down. Our first priority is to save the Earth and we need to do it as a team. Not just us," Blair replied back and turned to the Wind rangers after taking out their three ranger keys. "If we want the Wind rangers to trust us, we have to show that we trust them. Therefore, please help us bring our friends back safe and sound."

"Be careful though. Troy, Dylan and Lexi aren't as easygoing as we are so don't be surprised if they don't like you at first," Johnny informed them.

"Are you sure about this?" Tori asked them politely. Johnny and Blair nodded politely.

"Ben, why don't you follow the Wind rangers and help them out," Johnny suggested.

"Really?" Ben inquired.

"Of course. You've always wanted to fight alongside some veteran rangers right? This could be your only chance. You should go with them," Johnny replied.

Even though Ben was still angry with the Wind rangers, he was still fond of the idea of fighting with the legendary ninja rangers, "What about you guys?" he asked.

"We'll stay here in case the Zangyack decides to create any trouble. Protecting the Earth is our top priority," Blair replied.

"We should get going now," Shane said to them.

Ben exchanged one last look with the green and pink pirate before the Wind rangers out of the place so they would be somewhere in open space. Ben morphed into his ranger form while the ranger keys of the Wind rangers glowed and they morphed into their ranger suits. The Wind rangers then opened a portal to find where Shimazu Jr. would be found. After tracking him, they dragged Ben into the portal and the four of them disappeared.

"Do you think the Wind rangers would be ok with Ben following them?" Blair asked Johnny.

"Who knows," Johnny replied.

"You two!" someone shouted at them from the back. It was Barizorg and Insarn along with some Goumins and Sugomins.

"It looks like your team is separated now. That must be terrible," Insarn said with a fake sad voice.

"It's that all you got?" Blair spatted back.

"You shall pay with what you did to Vexacus Jr. I'm afraid for you, our Emperor isn't a lenient person and he has gave us orders to take revenge on the both of you," Barizorg said.

"Blair, I'm a little scared," Johnny whispered to Blair admittedly.

"Don't worry Johnny, we can take them," Blair replied while taking out her pink ranger key and mobirate. Johnny followed her move and took out his green ranger key and mobirate.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" they called out.

After morphing, the both of them started to fight with the Goumins and Sugomins themselves. While fighting the group of foot soldiers, Johnny and Blair morphed into the green and pink Time Force rangers and used the V3 and V5 Vector Weapons to fire at the Sugomins. They then morphed into the gold and silver RPM rangers and used the Cloud Hatchets. They first flipped the switches two and three of the Cloud Hatchets and lasers were shot at Insarn and Barizorg along with the Goumins. They then flipped all of the switches and started to fly and attack all of the Zangyack member troops altogether.

However, when trying the attack Insarn and Barizorg again, Barizorg made an energy shield out of his sword and blasted it at Johnny and Blair, causing them to fall onto the ground until it cracked. The ranger suits demorphed and the both of them laid on the ground in pain.

"Did you two really think you can defeat us?" Barizorg questioned them while pointing his sword at them.

"I have to say, you put up a great fight for the weak links of the team," Insarn added.

"Johnny, are you ok?" Blair asked him after the big fall.

"I'm good…for the most parts," Johnny replied as he slowly gets up to his feet. "I hate to say it but I wished we weren't alone for this one."

"I hear you but there's no one else left to help us," Blair responded back. "Let's morph again."

Blair and Johnny took out their ranger keys and mobirates and were about to morph when Insarn shot the mobirate away from their hands.

"Looks like we're going to fight without ranger powers then," Johnny said as he took out his Pirate Saber and Gun Blaster.

Blair did the same and the both of them start fighting the new set of Goumins that were summoned by Insarn and Barizorg. Soon, the two were starting to get outnumbered despite their effort to get rid of the Goumins. Suddenly something started moving in the speed of light and started attacking the Goumins surrounding Blair and Johnny. Whoever it was that helped them managed to kill off some of the Goumins. When they finally stopped moving, Johnny and Blair finally got a good look of them and saw that there were two of them. One of them was Asian and had short black hair while the other one was white and had medium blonde hair.

"Mind if we cut in?" the blonde haired one asked playfully to Barizorg and Insarn. He then turned to Johnny and Blair who were still in shock. "Don't worry. We're on the good side," he said while returning the mobirates back to the two pirates.

"That's good to know but who are you?" Blair asked them.

"I'm Blake, this is my brother Hunter," the Asian one answered.

"Blake and Hunter; you're the Thunder rangers of the Ninja Storm team," Johnny concluded.

Before anyone else could respond, Insarn shot some lasers at the four but Johnny and Blair managed to dodge it using their Pirate Saber to push the shot out of the way.

"We can formally introduce ourselves later. For now, let's get rid of these guys," Blake said.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else on Earth, Troy, Dylan and Lexi were teleported to somewhere unfamiliar and found themselves tied up in chains. Troy looked around the room and saw that it was nothing more than a dark room. He felt the chain moving as Lexi tried her best to loosen the grip of the chains around her body.<p>

"It's no use trying to break free," Dylan pointed out to her.

"I know that! I just don't want to be tied up to you two this close!" Lexi responded.

"Where are we?" Troy asked them.

"SURPRISE!" Shimazu Jr. shouted as the lights went on. The three of them suddenly find themselves in a room full of Kelzaks. In a blink of an eye, they also found themselves sitting on a chair behind a podium each and the room suddenly look more like a stage for a game show.

"What is this? The _Price is Right_?" Lexi asked sarcastically.

"Wrong you are little cutie. I would call you pretty but the pink ranger beat you to it," Shimazu Jr. responded.

"Hey, leave her out of this!" Troy exclaimed at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize she was your girlfriend," Shimazu Jr. mocked him.

"He wishes," Dylan mumbled loud enough for Troy to hear and give him a dagger.

"Moving on, we're going to play a game," Shimazu Jr. announced.

"What game?" Lexi asked.

"We're going to play the Power Ranger Trivia Game! All you have to do is answer just one question correctly and you will be free," Shimazu Jr. continued.

"I hope you're joking about this," Dylan couldn't help but say.

"We'll be fine. After all, he did say answer the question correctly. How hard could it be?" Troy replied back to him.

"First question: Who is this ranger and which ranger team is he from?" Shimazu Jr. asked as he showed a picture of a red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger.

"That's easy; it's the red Tyranosauras ranger from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers," Troy answered confidently.

"WRONG!" Shimazu Jr. responded.

"What? That's obvious the red ranger from Mighty Morphin," Lexi debated.

"You haven't let me played the video," Shimazu replied.

"You didn't say it was a video!" Troy fought back.

Shimazu Jr. ignored them and started to play the video of the red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger while narrating it. "This ranger is ME, and I don't belong to any ranger team!"

"We just got tricked," Dylan said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Lexi replied.

"As for your punishment…" Shimazu Jr. started to say and then three buckets full of water were thrown on them. A bucket landed right on Lexi's head, much to her dismay.

"I don't like this game!" Lexi said through the bucket.

"You're not alone," both Troy and Dylan replied in unison.

"Now, let's move on!" Shimazu Jr. said before he teleports himself and the three pirates off to some location in the middle of the desert. "Now it's time for the lightning round!"

"Did he say lightning?" Lexi inquired while looking around her surroundings.

"Now, the rules are the same, answer one question and you will be free. However, I have to let you know that when you answer the question correctly, fireworks will go out in KABOOM! But if you get it right, I will say 'unleashed' and you will be free from the chains. Also, if any of you try to resist answering a question, you and the bag full of chestnuts will go KABOOM!" Shimazu Jr. instructed and directed their attention to the bag of giant chestnuts that he turned people into below a set of fireworks.

"This is just another trick," Dylan said to his friends.

"If we answer the question, we'll be free yet those people will die permanently," Troy said.

"Looks like we have no other choice," Lexi added.

* * *

><p>With Shane, Tori, Dustin and Ben, they have just arrived at where they had located Troy, Dylan and Lexi. They were keeping themselves hidden from anyone, including the three pirates so they could jump in for a surprise attack.<p>

"Looks like Junior tied the three Pirates up," Dustin said.

"But what are they doing?" Ben asked them.

"SHHH, we're trying to listen?" Shane said to him while trying to eavesdrop what was going on with the three pirates and Shimazu Jr.

On the outside, Ben got serious but deep down inside, he is fan boy-ing over the fact that he is now on a mission with the Ninja Storm rangers. He wished he could tell the guys in the Power Ranger fan club. They would be estatic to hear about it.

"Alright, next question. Lexi, this one's for you. Which ranger team had 2 red rangers?" Shimazu Jr. quizzed her.

Lexi looked down as if she's really thinking about it and then she opened her mouth, "I don't know," she answered.

"I went through that just now during the meeting. I knew she wasn't paying attention! The answer is Time Force!" Ben said angrily from where they are hiding.

"SHHH!"

"Wrong answer, your punishment is…" Shimazu announced while he signals the Kelzaks to throw something from a bucket and pour it all over Lexi. That 'something' is a bucket full of mud.

Ben noticed one thing though. Lexi would never let anyone, not even a Zangyack, treat her like that. Why didn't she do anything? Why didn't any of them do anything to stop Shimazu from humiliating them?

After dancing in victory, Shimazu got serious and asked another question, "Dylan, when Kendrix, the first pink Galaxy ranger died temporarily, who replaced her?"

"Who cares?" Dylan asked him back.

"Oh, wrong answer again!" Shimazu responded and the Kelzaks started to throw water balloons at him.

"How can he not know that? He went to Mirinoi to meet the Galaxy rangers. He should've known this in the first place. It's basic Power Ranger information!" Ben said frustratingly.

"It is strange how they can't answer the simplest of questions. I mean, I get that you guys are new but even we can answer those questions," Shane said.

"Something is definitely up. But what is his angle?" Tori wondered.

"I have a plan but it's drastic," Shane told them.

"Lay it on us. We can handle it," Dustin assured him and Shane started to discuss the plans together with Ben.

Few minutes later, it was Troy's turn to be asked a question from Shimazu Jr. and he was prepared for anything up to this point. But he remembered their strategy and went along with it.

"Troy, are you ready to answer this next question?" Shimazu Jr. asked him.

"Whatever," Troy responded.

"Oooh, someone is getting impatient," Shimazu Jr. replied sarcastically. "Alright then, Troy, in the year 2002, ten rangers went to the moon to fight the last members of the machine empire. The mission was titled, Forever Red. What color are all those rangers?" Shimazu Jr. quizzed him.

Troy knew the answer was obviously red but he was going to go with their strategy, "I don't know, pink?" he guessed.

"WRONG!" Shimazu Jr. exclaimed. Just when the Kelzaks were about to throw something at Troy, three people in the Ninja Storm ranger suits sped through their area and started attacking the Kelzaks there. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Looks like we just crashed your party," Shane said.

"Well you should know that I hate party crashers!" Shimazu Jr. said as he released an energy ball at the Wind rangers and soon they found themselves demorphed and tied up in chains like the three pirates. "Now pirates, be a dear and tell your new friends to sit with you behind the podium."

Lexi rolled her eyes and motioned the three ninjas to come to them.

"Now, I will be right back. Don't you go anywhere if you know what's good for you," Shimazu Jr. said before he disappeared.

"What were the three of you trying to do?" Dylan questioned the Wind rangers rudely.

"Well, we're trying to save you," Tori replied back.

"You didn't have to. You're only making things worst for us," Lexi responded back.

"Oh like you're not doing that all by yourself," Dustin replied back sarcastically.

"You don't know the whole story," Troy said.

"Then enlighten us," Shane said. "By the way, we're the Wind rangers of the Ninja Storm team. Try to get that question right when he asked you the question."

"We know who are and we know all the answers to the question that he just asked us," Troy replied.

"The answers to all those questions that he just asked us are Time Force, Karone and red," Dylan added.

"Then why didn't you answer those questions correctly?" Tori asked them.

"See those bags of chestnuts there? Shimazu Jr. and Vexacus Jr. turned people into those chestnuts. If we answer those questions correctly, we'll be free but those fireworks above the bag will explode causing all those people to die permanently. Besides, we learnt that he likes to have trick questions so it doesn't matter if we answer the questions right or not," Lexi answered.

"So you were only trying to protect the people in that bag?" Dustin inquired.

"Does it matter? We don't have any other choice," Troy said.

"Sorry to break it to you but if you continue to answer the questions wrongly, he's going to do more than tarnish your reputation. He's going to kill you as well," Tori pointed out.

"Of course we won't. Our friends will find a way to find us," Dylan told her.

"How are you so sure they will successfully find you?" Shane asked them.

"Because we know. We believe in them just like how they believe in us," Troy replied.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Sorry to keep you hanging but this is as long as I can write for now. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can so don't fret!  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	38. Hurricane Splash

Last time on Project Pirate…

_"Sorry to break it to you but if you continue to answer the questions wrongly, he's going to do more than tarnish your reputation. He's going to kill you as well," Tori pointed out._

_"Of course we won't. Our friends will find a way to find us," Dylan told her._

_"How are you so sure they will successfully find you?" Shane asked them._

_"Because we know. We believe in them just like how they believe in us," Troy replied._

"Even if they don't find us in time and we would get killed by this buffoon, Johnny, Blair and Ben can carry on for us. Maybe they won't go after the greatest treasure of the universe anymore but we know that they will do the right thing and can fight the Zangyack Empire by themselves," Dylan added.

"Are you saying that the treasure doesn't matter to you at all?" Shane asked them.

"We didn't say that. We're just saying we would rather them save the Earth from the Zangyack Empire first than find the treasure. We just don't like to admit it because that would only make the three of them lazy about finding the treasure," Lexi answered. "Plus, the only way for us to get free is for him to say the word 'unleashed'. I doubt he'll ever say that even if we did get the answer right."

The Wind rangers exchanged looks with one another. The Pirates weren't what they thought they would be. On the surface, they act tough and strong headed but underneath, they have good hearts like any other heroes that wants to protect the planet Earth. The Wind rangers know now that it was time for them to execute their plan when they saw Shimazu Jr. came back.

"Hey Junior; we got some proposition for you," Dustin called after him.

"It's Shimazu Jr. to you, yellow ranger! By the way, did you know that yellow is a girl color?" Shimazu Jr. spatted back.

"He got you there," Lexi chuckled.

"Says the girl who is covered in mud," Troy responded to her, resulting him getting stomped on his foot painfully.

"Anyways, how about we change things a little since it's obvious that these guys don't know anything about Power Rangers. How about we change things up a bit?" Shane suggested.

"Tempting…go on," Shimazu Jr. responded while rubbing his chin.

"We ask you three questions regarding Power Rangers and if you answer all of those answers correct, you can keep us as your prisoners longer and we'll let you kill the rest of the Pirate rangers and blow up all those chestnuts," Tori stated.

The eyes of the Pirate rangers flew open after what Tori said. They knew that it was part of their plan but their conditions are insane as there could be a chance that Shimazu Jr. might successfully win. If he wins, everything changes and Johnny, Blair and Ben would get killed. They don't want that to happen.

"I like the sound of that! I learned a lot about Power Rangers from being in the Abyss of Evil. I can answer any questions. Bring it on!" Shimazu Jr. responded to them.

"Ok Junior, first question. Who replaced Tommy as the Red Turbo ranger?" Dustin quizzed him.

"None other than TJ Johnson," Shimazu Jr. answered correctly.

"Looks like he's right," Dustin said with sarcasm in his tone while signaling Tori that it was her turn next.

"Ok Shimazu Jr., second question. Let's see if you know your girl ranger facts. Me and one other girl ranger helped the Operation Overdrive rangers in a battle with Thrax few years back. Who is that other ranger?" Tori quizzed him.

"That's easy! It's Kira Ford, the yellow Dino Thunder ranger!" Shimazu Jr. answered.

"Darn, you got it right," Tori said in a fake disappointed voice.

"I'm starting to love this game!" Shimazu Jr. cheered.

"You better think of something good or else," Troy warned Shane before he got up to ask his question.

Shane acknowledged Troy with a smile and turned to Shimazu Jr. "Ok, last question. Think about it first because it might be tricky for you," Shane said. "For the three core rangers of Jungle Fury team, they had morphers that completely differ from the rest of the Power Ranger teams. What type of morpher are they and what is their morphing call? If you can do the morphing call correctly and accurately, we'll let you kill us, ninjas, first."

"That is the most easiest question yet! The answer is so obvious!" Shimazu Jr. responded much to the three Pirates' dismay. "The Jungle Fury team had sunglasses as their morphers which they call Solar Morphers and their morphing call is 'Jungle Beast, Spirits UNLEASHED!"

Right after Shimazu Jr. said unleashed, he realized it soon but it was too late for him. The chains that were tying the rangers together were untied. Shane, Tori and Dustin then jumped on Shimazu Jr. and attacked him. Just when things weren't as confusing already, the three pirates saw Ben, in his ranger suit throwing the explosive fireworks to the sky where it exploded and managed to save the bag of chestnuts.

"Hey guys!" Ben greeted them while holding the bag like Santa Claus.

"Ben?" Lexi exclaimed in disbelief.

"How did you get here?" Troy asked him.

"I came with the Ninja Storm team. Isn't it great?" Ben replied.

"What about Oakville? Is Johnny and Blair with you?" Dylan inquired.

"Last I heard the Emperor sent out some foot soldiers to fight them but I'm sure they got everything under control. By the way, you guys were wrong about what you said that me, Johnny and Blair didn't care about the treasure. Well, for me at first I didn't but as we went along and after concluding how many grand powers we have, I got excited and couldn't wait for the time that we would find the treasure together as a team," Ben responded.

"We're sorry for leaving the meeting earlier. We'll make it up to you," Troy apologized.

"I know you will," Ben replied as he smiled under his helmet.

"You tricked me! You ruined my entire plan!" Shimazu Jr. whined after getting beaten by the Wind rangers and after being tied up.

"Let's take this battle back to town so that Johnny and Blair can give us a hand with this guy," Troy declared before he teleports everyone back in town where Johnny and Blair were fighting the Zangyack foot soldiers.

When they had arrived, the four Pirates saw Johnny and Blair fighting not in their ranger suits and were currently executing the final wave while two other guys stood around them. Johnny was the first to notice their arrival right after the Goumins was successfully defeated.

"Ben, guys, you're back!" Johnny beamed and got Blair's attention. Blair turned her neck and ran towards her friends to hug them tightly one by one.

"I knew you guys would make it back," Blair said to them. She was about to hug Lexi but noticed how she is covered in dirt. "What happened to you?" she asked her.

"Let's just say, I got a mud bath and not the spa kind," Lexi replied back.

It took a while for him to realize but Ben managed to realize who the other two people who were with Blair and Johnny and started screaming. "AAAAHHHH! You're Hunter and you're Blake! The Thunder rangers of Ninja Storm!" Ben shouted.

"Looks like Cam called for your help as well," Shane said to his old friends.

"It was either this or stay with Cam at the ninja school. We decided we needed more action," Hunter replied.

"This is so not fair! You all cheated! This was supposed to be my game!" Shimazu Jr. whined.

"Well we are pirates. We don't usually play fair," Troy responded back.

"And it takes a ninja to trick a ninja," Ben added.

Using his anger, he broke free of the chain that was tied around him and started attacking all of the rangers.

"Hey ninjas, how about teaming up with us?" Troy suggested to the Ninja Storm team who looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"I like the sound of that," Dustin responded.

"Same here," Tori added. Shane, Hunter and Blake nodded in agreement.

"Hunter, Blake, you're going to need these," Johnny said as he took out a crimson Thunder Storm ranger key while Blair took out a navy blue Thunder Storm ranger key from their pockets and tossed it to Hunter and Blake respectively.

"We were hoping to get our powers back for a while. Let's do this," Blake said as the keys glowed in their hands and their morphers appeared on their wrists.

The Pirates smiled and took out their ranger keys and mobirates, getting ready to morph.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

After morphing, Shimazu Jr. summoned some Kelzaks for them to fight while Barizorg and Insarn summoned the Goumins and Sugomins.

"There's so many of them," Johnny said.

"We can handle a little problem," Lexi assured him.

"We will not let Shimazu Jr. or the Zangyack Fleet win," Blair added.

That being said, all of them charged towards the two groups of foot soldiers and used all their weapons to defeat them. After minimizing the number of foot soldiers, all the rangers teamed up in four groups. Troy teamed up with Shane and battled with Shimazu Jr. Dylan teamed up with Dustin and battled Barizorg. Johnny and Ben teamed up with Hunter and Blake to fight five Sugomins. Lexi and Blair teamed up with Tori to battle with Insarn.

(Ok, like I said in a previous chapter, I am not good at describing fight scenes so I'm going to have to skip it)

After battling with the rangers, Barizorg and Insarn retreated back to the Zangyack space ship to regroup, leaving Shimazu Jr. to handle to rangers alone. The Pirates and the Ninjas gathered together to defeat Shimazu Jr. together, combining all of their powers together. Ben took out his Gold Armor key and Cellular to get ready to boost his power.

"GOLD ARMOR, POWER UP!" he called out and his Gold metallic armor appeared around him.

The Ninja rangers combined all their weapons together to form the Thunder Storm Cannon. The main five Pirate rangers on the other started firing up their weapons in full power. Johnny and Blair powered up their two Gun Blasters, while Dylan and Lexi powered up their Pirate Sabers and Troy fired up the two weapons in his hands.

"Pirate Scramble!"

"Gold Armor, Legendary Mode!"

"Thunderstorm Cannon, FIRE!"

With all of their powers combined, Shimazu Jr. was finally destroyed and the people who got turned into giant chestnuts were turned back to normal. Before they could celebrate, Shimazu Jr. turned into a giant monster.

"I am really getting sick of this thing," Lexi complained.

"Let's summon the Megazords," Troy said to his friends.

"Wait," Shane called out. The Ninjas then demorphed and gave all their powers up again to their respective ranger keys. "You're going to need these back. A deal is a deal."

The Ninjas toss their ranger keys to the five Pirates and when they caught it, the keys glowed in their hands showing them that they had received the grand powers.

"We're counting on you," Hunter added.

"Thanks," Troy replied and he and Ben summoned their Megazords.

After boarding the Megazords, the Pirates used the Samurai rangers' grand powers to hit Shimazu Jr. Ben then used his Megazord to attack Shimazu Jr. from behind. Shimazu Jr. started to get angry and kicked the Pirate Megazord and hit the T-Hex Megazord with his hands.

"Everyone ok?" Ben asked through the communicator.

"We're fine," Blair replied back to him.

"Hey, let's try out the Ninja Storm grand powers," Dylan suggested.

"Right, let's do it!" Troy responded.

All of them inserted the ranger keys inside their key holes and activate it. After the activation of the Ninja Storm ranger keys, a small Minizord that appeared earlier to help Ben battle with Vexacus Jr.

"Hey, it's the zord that helped Ben to defeat Vexacus Jr.!" Johnny pointed out to Blair.

"He came back," Blair beamed at him.

"I really hate it when they know something that we don't," Lexi said.

The Minizord then threw his weapons at Shimazu Jr., hitting him impressively to the Pirates.

"Let's see what this Minizord can do," Troy said. "Combine Minizord!" he called out as they all turned their keys once again to begin the combination of the Pirate Megazord and the Minizord.

The Minizord first entered the Pirate Megazord's body and soon transformed itself into the Pirate Thunderstorm Megazord after combining with Minizord. With its new ability, the Pirate Megazord begins to throw the new weapons at the Shimazu Jr. again. After that, the Pirates yet again turned their keys to execute the final attack.

"MINIZORD, HURRICANE ATTACK!" the five pirates called out as the Minizord appeared out of the Megazord and duplicates itself to defeat Shimazu Jr. once and for all.

Everyone, including the Ninja Storm rangers who were watching them, sighed in relief. They are just as glad that this chapter is over even though it didn't actually lasts very long.

"That was awesome, you guys!" Ben cheered for his friends.

"We couldn't have done it without Minizord," Blair replied.

"Wrong, we couldn't have done it without the Ninja Storm rangers," Dylan corrected her.

"We showed them we're tough. I'd say mission accomplished," Lexi added.

Moments later, the Pirates were about to bid farewell to their new friends who has helped them through the day.

"Thanks again for your help," Johnny thanked them while shaking Dustin's hand.

"We're sorry for saying all those things about you guys. You turned out to be pretty cool people," Dustin replied.

"Are you sure you should go now? We practically just met," Blair asked them.

"I'm afraid we can't stay. This was a one mission thing," Tori replied.

"Besides, we have normal lives now. But I have to admit, it was nice having those powers back even if it was for like two minutes," Blake added.

"You guys are doing a great job protecting your home. Keep it up," Hunter said to them.

"If you have any trouble, feel free to call us," Shane added.

"Thanks again," Ben responded.

"I'm sure we'll see you soon," Dylan added.

"You can find me at Facebook," Lexi added.

With that, the Ninja Storm rangers teleported themselves back to their homes and indeed, this was a great adventure but the Pirates were just glad that it is finally over. After they left, the Pirates walked side by side while on to grab a bite to eat.

"Well, I guess this is surely one for the books right Ben? Who would have thought that Pirates would ever team up with Ninjas?" Troy inquired to Ben.

"I guess you can say that but you three have to do something for me for saving your lives, remember?" Ben asked them.

"Oh, what kind of deal did you guys make with Ben?" Johnny asked Troy, Dylan and Lexi.

"Since they ditched the meeting earlier, you guys are going to join me tomorrow in the Power Ranger Fan Club meeting," Ben announced.

"WHAT?" Troy, Dylan and Lexi exclaimed in horror.

"Come on, can't we get a better deal than that? Without the three main Ninja Storm ranger keys, we would never have activated the Minizord!" Lexi debated.

"Actually Lexi, I think it is a fair deal. You guys did ditch," Blair told her.

"Oh come on, we'll do something else. Ben, I'll even go to school dance with you and I'll let you hold my hand but please don't let me in the same room as those freaks!" Lexi pleaded.

"Tempting but I think the fan club thing is a better punishment for you," Ben replied.

"Fine, but one meeting only. After that, we'll pretend it never happened," Dylan negotiated.

"I guess that's fair," Troy added.

However, Lexi was still not happy and still argued over a more fair punishment for her. Everyone pitch in to give their opinions and it still better than anything Lexi is trying to negotiates. Ben couldn't help but think how great the feeling is to have friends like Troy, Dylan, Lexi, Johnny and Blair. Even though they all have different personalities and thinking, they all have the same goal in mind and is willing to put all that aside to grab their dreams with their hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know that the ending sucks but it is the best I can do. Anyways, the next chapter will be Troy and Dylan centric with individual storylines. I'll upload it as soon as I can!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	39. Gone

**Mystery Tribute Chapter :) (Read more below)**

* * *

><p>"DAMARAS!" shouted the Emperor of the Zangyack Empire Space Fleet at his trusty Chief of Staff. He has just awoken from his sleep and let's just says he woke up on the wrong the side of the bed that day.<p>

Damaras quickly turned after talking to a Goumin regarding the daily check on the space ship to make sure it's still running smoothly. He dismissed the Goumin so he and the Emperor could be alone. Unfortunately, Insarn and Barizorg walked in soon after the Emperor himself and stood by his side.

"You called me, my Emperor?" Damaras inquired.

"Of course I called you Damaras! Are you deaf? I have something to announce," Walz Gill said.

"What is this about?" Damaras asked him.

"I'm taking my post back. You are no longer in charge of the Staff Commanders that comes to Earth. I will take my rightful position back much to your dismay," Walz Gill announced.

"To be honest, my Emperor, I am more than happy to give the position back to you," Damaras replied. It was true. He was tired of coming up with plans to get rid of those Pirate rangers once and for all. Every time they defeat an action commander, he has to find another one immediately and frankly, it is quite the stressful job.

"Are you saying that my job is easy for you?" Walz Gill questioned him.

"Of course not, my Emperor. I would never," Damaras quickly replied.

"May I ask why you are taking your position back?" Insarn asked.

"My plan for a future attack is almost completed but it will need some time to warm up. Since I'll get bored easily waiting for it to come, I thought of doing something to keep me busy for the time being. Which is why I have already sent out the Action Commander for this job," Walz Gill explained.

"Who did you sent out?" Damaras inquired.

"His name is Momery and he can erase anything in existence," Walz Gill answered.

"Momery? That pathetic, sorry excuse for a Zangyack? He's one of the weakest links of the Empire. Why choose him?" Insarn asked him.

"Trust me on this one Insarn. I know what I'm doing. Tell the Goumins and Sugomins to be on stand-by just in case Momery needs our help," Walz Gill replied and left the room.

Damaras, Insarn and Barizorg all stayed behind while trying to think of the intention of their Emperor of sending one of the weakest Zangyack Action Commander to Earth to fight the rangers. He was definitely not the most skilled Action Commander. However, he does possess a special ability that is proven not to be very useful for the Empire. It's still a wonder how he got accepted to the Space Fleet in the first place.

* * *

><p>The day was bright and shining. A perfect day to spend it outside in the fresh air with his friends. The gang had decided to go and play basketball much to the protests from Johnny and Lexi (who opted for soccer). Unfortunately, the school wouldn't allow them to borrow any of the basketballs in storage so Troy has to rush home to grab his own basketball from his room and immediately run back to the park to play with his friends.<p>

Troy apparently didn't notice the extra car outside his house and just went on inside and to his room to take his basketball. Unknowingly to him when he arrived downstairs to the main foyer, his father had waited for him. Troy stopped climbing down the stairs to see his father and then rolled his eyes and continued walking down.

"You're home rather early," Troy said sarcastically.

"I cancelled all of the meetings to come and talk to you, Troy," his father, George replied back to his rude son.

"Well I have an important meeting. I'll talk to you tonight," Troy responded, holding up the basketball in his hand.

"Well you're 'important meeting' can wait because this is important," George responded back.

"If this is about where I'm going to college or about my future, try again next time," Troy smiled plastically and headed for the door.

"You know, you're just like your mother. You can't handle something so she quits," George said to him.

That definitely made Troy stopped at his tracks. He turned around and gave his father a stare that could burn a hole in his face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"She couldn't handle what she was going through and so she quits. She's a quitter and now you are too. I'm trying to make you a winner, Troy. I'm not the bad guy here. I'm only thinking about your future," George responded to him.

"Mom ran away from home because she isn't a quitter. She's sick of you and I'm not a quitter either. I put up with you didn't I? You can't really call me a quitter, dad. Also another thing, you're not thinking about my future, you're only thinking about yourself. And I would rather be thrown out of a building rather than listening to you of what you have to say about my life and where it should be going rather than me deciding for myself," Troy replied back to him before leaving the house and slamming the big wooden door in his father's face.

For every fight Troy got into his dad, it always left him a guilty feeling but at the same, his dad deserved it. How dare he talk about Troy's mother that way? Sure Troy does hate his mother for leaving for no reason but she was still his mother. Maybe she had a good reason for leaving. If he could, Troy would have left his father years ago. George didn't leave Troy any choice. Always telling him what to do. Always controlling his life. He should stop it. It's as if he didn't trust Troy. He is a teenager after all. He's not going to stay young forever.

About fifteen minutes later, he arrives at the park basketball court where his friends were already pumped up for their game. When he arrives, he sees his friends were talking and perhaps even arguing about something. As he got closer, he starts to hear the conversation between them.

"For the last time Lexi, the teams are not equally fair!" Johnny debated.

"What's there to be about being fair? It's three against three. It's fair enough," Lexi replied back.

"Well it isn't fair that made the three of us be in the same team. None of us have any idea how to play basketball in the first place. The strength distribution is just not equal," Johnny said to her.

"I have to agree with Johnny with this one," Ben added.

"Hey, I'm captain for my team and I already picked my team members," Lexi said stubbornly.

"No one made you captain. You can't call yourself captain," Johnny responded.

"Guys, Troy is here. Let's see what he thinks about it," Blair piped up and walked in front of Troy to see that he was missing an item which he promised to bring. "Uh Troy, I thought you said you were going to bring your basketball?"

Troy at first didn't get what she was talking about and then noticed that she was right. He wasn't holding a basketball in his hand. "I must have left it inside my car. I'll be right back," he said before turning his heels.

"That's ok, I'll get it for you," Blair insisted as she ran towards his car.

"Are you ok, Troy? You seemed distracted," Dylan asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just had another fight with my dad," Troy answered.

"Want to talk about it?" Dylan asked. He had always worried about Troy and his father's relationship. It had been strained since Troy's mother left when they were just 12 years old. Troy never openly talked about and that only made Dylan more worried.

"I would rather not," Troy replied back quickly.

Blair was just about to approach the group with the basketball in her hand when she sensed something wrong within their surroundings. She stopped to look behind her and didn't see anyone particularly suspicious; however, she was still skeptical. Lexi, who stopped her argument with Johnny and Ben, turned to her direction to try to see what her friend was looking at.

"Are you ok, Blair?" Lexi asked her, getting the guys' attention as well.

"I just feel something is not right," Blair answered while still looking at her surroundings.

Johnny suddenly felt a sudden wind from his back. It's as if someone ran past him. He turned around quickly to see what it was but there was no one. The wind then passed Dylan and Troy as well and soon back to Blair and Lexi.

"She's right. Something is weird around here," Dylan said.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't see anything wrong," Ben said and Troy immediately hushed him with his hand.

The team remained silent for a few seconds to check their surroundings but neither of them could see anything out of the ordinary. Just people walking around and hanging out.

Troy decided that it was probably nothing. "Come on, let's just start the game," he said and everyone agreed.

After turning around to start their game, a Zangyack appeared behind their back, shocking all of them and made Ben screamed like a little girl. The team quickly attacked the Zangyack one by one in the civilian form because they left their morphers somewhere in their bag. Only Troy has his morpher and ranger key with him.

"I knew I sensed something weird and ugly," Dylan said to the Zangyack before kicking him.

"Hey, I may be a Zangyack but I have feelings too you know!" responded the Zangyack.

"Tell it to someone who cares," Lexi said before she and Blair toss him to the ground.

While the Zangyack was on the ground, the others ran to their bags to take their morphers while Troy stayed and was ready to morph after checking that there wasn't anyone in sight.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" he called out and morphed into the red pirate ranger. Troy took out his Pirate Saber and Gun Blaster to execute a single final wave at the Zangyack.

"Looks like it's time to use my shield," the Zangyack said before he covered his body with a shield that was attached to his arms and the final wave bounced back from his shield and towards Troy. Troy managed to dodge it quickly while his friends hopped in to join him to fight this Zangyack.

"That is some shield," Ben commented.

"Don't be so impressed, Ben," Lexi said.

"Come on guys, we can take him," Troy said as he inserted the ranger keys inside his weapons along with the rest of the team to execute another final wave while Ben inserted his ranger key inside his Star Staff to join his friends in the final wave.

"MEGA ARMADA SLASH!" they called out together and slashed their powers to the Zangyack but the outcome was still the same as what Troy did.

"We didn't even scratch his shield," Blair said.

"Ok, now I'm getting annoyed by the six of you freaks. Looks like I'll have to show you what I'm capable of," the Zangyack said and he pointed his hand to the basketball hoop and then made it disappear. He did it again with Troy's basketball.

"He made those things invisible!" Ben exclaimed.

"Not just invisible but disappear forever and the only way to get it back if you kill me. But I doubt that will ever happen," the Zangyack said.

"You owe me a basketball, buddy," Troy said as he tried to slash the Zangyack with his Pirate Saber. His friends soon joined in as well trying to find his weak spot but to no avail. The Zangyack however noticed a pattern with how the team works.

"Impressive red ranger. You say 'jump' and your team says 'how high'. Let's see how well they work together when you're not in control anymore," the Zangyack said as he points his hand at Troy. But this time, his hand also happens to shoot out an energy beam throwing Troy out of the court.

While the Zangyack was doing that, Dylan and Ben attacked him from behind while Johnny, Lexi and Blair shot him. He is however still intact when he used the shield.

"Nothing is breaking that shield of his," Johnny said.

"I'm surprised at you rangers. You should be more concerned over what I did with your leader. See ya!" the Zangyack said before he disappeared.

"He got away!" Lexi exclaimed and stomped her feet to the ground. All of them morphed down and Blair and Ben ran over to Troy (who demorphed after getting beamed by the Zangyack) to help him up.

"That's some strong shield he got there. Looks like our weapons are useless against it," Johnny said.

"Maybe if we use some ranger keys powers, we can use it to destroy the shield," Lexi suggested.

"I don't know. It seems like our Pirate Sabers and Gun Blasters are all we have as a Pirate team. We need something else besides the ranger keys," Johnny responded.

"Like what?" Lexi asked. Johnny was about to answer but Dylan interrupted by looking at the direction of where Troy was thrown. He looked really banged up. Luckily, he didn't get any major injuries.

"Troy, are you ok?" Dylan asked him concernedly.

"Yeah…" Troy replied wincing at the pain in his head. When he opened his eyes, he looked up to see the people around him. His eyes went from pain to confusion. "How did I get here?"

"Duh, you were thrown by that nasty Zangyack. How dumb can you get?" Lexi replied.

"Thrown by a what?" Troy inquired. "And why am I here with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Ben asked him back.

Troy faced him and squint his eyes, "Aren't you that new kid at school?"

"New kid? Troy, Ben isn't that new anymore," Dylan replied.

Troy faced Dylan, "Dylan, you're talking to me again?"

"I'm talking to you right now," Dylan replied slowly, not sure where the conversation is going.

"Sorry, it's just that we haven't talked since freshmen year. How are you?" Troy asked.

"Troy, stop fooling around. We got to get to the command center to find out more about that Zangyack that totaled your brain," Lexi said to him.

"I have no idea what this Zangyack you're talking about. I don't even know what it is. Wait; is it that space fleet that invaded Earth last year?" Troy inquired.

The five of the remaining pirate rangers exchanged horror look with one another. Troy wasn't playing around. He really doesn't remember anything. Troy then felt something in his back pocket that has been bothering him. He took out his mobirate and the red ranger key.

"What's this? How did it get into my pocket?" Troy inquired.

"Guys, we have some serious shit right now," Lexi said.

While they were surrounding Troy, Dylan sensed something behind his back. He turned to his side and saw someone lurking by the tree across from them. He didn't get a good look of the person's face but there was no time for that. He has to find out what happened to Troy exactly.

"Let's take Troy to the Command Centre now," Dylan instructed them.

"To the where?" Troy echoed and they all teleported him to a bright white room with lots of controls and computers.

"What is this place?" Troy asked in awed.

Johnny quickly walked over to the controls and start typing down something in full speed. Troy walked over to observe what he was doing but then recognized his face.

"Hey, you're Johnny! You're the guy whose clothes got stolen by Kyle last year and all you had to go home with is a towel," Troy said as he recalled something. Johnny stopped typing and gave Troy a death stares. He was not fond of the particular day. Not one bit.

"Just continue typing Johnny. Please," Dylan pleaded.

"Troy, what else do you remember?" Blair asked him slowly.

"Well, I know you're Blair from homeroom and English. You're the leader of the clique the Glossy Posse," Troy answered. He then turned his attention to Lexi, "And you're Lexi. The girl who always brings a soccer ball to class and you like to kick the ball to someone's head."

"I still do," Lexi added.

Dylan held onto Troy's shoulder and pressed something to make Troy faint. Ben was surprised by his move.

"What was that for?" Ben asked him.

"Something is seriously wrong with Troy. I think he has amnesia," Dylan answered him.

"Amnesia? That means he can't remember anything about us?" Ben inquired.

"Or being a ranger for that matter," Blair added.

"I found the information about that Zangyack we fought," Johnny announced and all of them gathered. "His name is Momery. He has the powers to make things disappear and I guess in this case he made Troy lose his memory."

"So Troy really doesn't remember any of us or the fact about Project Pirate," Lexi concluded.

"I guess so."

"So what now?" Ben asked them.

"We have to make him remember again," Dylan said.

"Hold up, even if Troy gets his memory back. What are we going to do about this Momery? He has that shield blocking our every attack on him," Lexi pointed out.

"Actually guys, I have been secretly trying to develop a new weapon for us. Hence what I said earlier. As the Pirate team, I realized that we don't have much weapons aside from the ranger keys," Johnny started.

"What weapon is it?" Dylan inquired.

"Well, it's still in the process but I think I can try to finish it as soon as I can. But for the meantime, I think we should at least make Troy bring back his memory," Johnny responded.

"I'll help him remember," Blair volunteered.

"Blair, he still remembers you as the popular girl that ruled the hallways of school. What good will that do to him?" Lexi questioned her.

"Please just let me try to get his memory back. I can do it. I know I can. Please," Blair begged and looked at Dylan.

Dylan sighed, "Fine, you can do that while Johnny makes the weapon ASAP."

"ASAP? The weapon is still not in development yet. Plus the blueprints are just prototypes. I don't know if I can make it in time," Johnny responded.

"You have to Johnny. If we back down now, Momery is going to win and Troy might never get his memory back. We won't have our red ranger anymore," Lexi said.

Johnny sighed in defeat as he tried to process whatever things he could do to develop the weapon and fast. "Fine, just give me 48 hours."

"Deal," Dylan replied and turned his attention back to Blair. "Blair, if you need any help…"

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," Blair assured him. "But first, I think we should teleport him back."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this is the first part. How do you think Troy will get his memory back?<strong>

**Also, there will be a special appearance of a past ranger. Can you guess who? No hints. :) But by the next chapter, you will get to find out that it is somehow a tribute to a particular ranger group.  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	40. Convince Him

**Sorry for the late chapter, I've been really busy. This is not going to be a long chapter.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blair helped to teleport Troy out of the Command Centre and to where they were when they were fighting Momery. Troy was currently still unconscious unfortunately for Blair. She doesn't want people to see unconscious Troy. They might get the wrong idea. She carried Troy the best she can but he was a little too heavy for her weight that Troy fell off her shoulders.<p>

Apparently, that was enough to wake Troy up. Blair bent down to check if Troy was fine.

"Troy, are you ok?" Blair asked him.

Troy slowly opened his eyes to find a familiar face, "Oh hey, I had the weirdest dream ever. You were there and some other people."

"Who are those other people?" Blair inquired as she thinks that Troy might have gotten his memory back.

"Um, Dylan, that new kid, Ben, and Lexi and Johnny from homeroom. It was right here where I woke up and then you guys talked about some Zangyack Empire and we teleported to this scientist lab kind of place and then it all went black again," Troy answered.

"Oh…" Blair replied.

Troy sat up and looked at Blair's face, "What are you doing here?" he asked her back.

"I was jogging," Blair lied.

"You jog?"

"Yeah, for today. To you know, lose some weight," Blair replied back.

"Lose some weight? You're basically a stick," Troy responded.

"You sound like my grandmother before she tries to feed meet a buffet for ten people," Blair replied amusingly, making Troy chuckle a little.

"Blair, how did I get here? Because frankly I can't remember anything before this," Troy asked her.

"Um, what was your last memory?"

"All I remember is that I was heading home from school. Was I drunk or something?"

"Not that I know of," Blair responded jokingly, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"You know what happened to me, don't you? You can tell me. I didn't do anything to you, did I?" Troy inquired.

"No of course not. Plus, if I tell you I don't think that you'd believe me," Blair replied.

"Try me," Troy said challengingly.

Blair wasn't sure if she should tell him right away. What if he gets scared and runs off and then it will be her fault that Troy will never be the red ranger again. She decided to change the topic. "Do you want to get some ice-cream? I do. Come on, I'll pay," she said quickly.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Troy guessed.

"Perhaps now isn't the right time," Blair replied while walking in front of Troy.

"Are we dating?" Troy asked her. Blair stopped immediately at her tracks and faced Troy.

"Why do you ask?" Blair asked him back.

"Nothing, it's just that you were the one who saw me unconscious on the ground there. Did we had a date and I bumped my head or something? Be honest," Troy inquired.

"Honest?" Blair echoed. _What am I going to do now? I shouldn't have volunteered to do this on my own. _"We're not dating."

"Really? Because I feel like I know you more than a friend," Troy replied.

"We're not dating," Blair stated truthfully. "We're friends and all those people who you mentioned earlier are my friends too. We're kind of a group now."

"I thought you had your own group. Oh, I meant clique," Troy corrected himself.

"Um, the Glossy Posse and I went our separate ways to make it short," Blair replied.

"They kicked you out? But you were their leader," Troy pointed out.

"I guess I got overruled," she shrugged. "But it's ok. I got over it."

"So how did you and your new friends became, well friends?" Troy asked.

"That's an interesting story actually. There's this guy that brought us together. At first most of us thinks he's crazy but he knew exactly what he was doing so he never questioned his decisions," Blair explained.

"Is this guy happened to be me? It is isn't it? So that dream wasn't a dream. Are you trying to tell me I have amnesia?" Troy questioned her.

"Don't freak out," Blair responded.

"Don't freak out? I have amnesia and you're asking me to calm down? How did this happen and why don't I remember being friends with you or the rest?"

"Troy, I would love to explain every single detail of it with you but it's a little complicated right now. You wouldn't understand," Blair reasoned with him.

"Just tell me," Troy said to her.

Blair pulled Troy's wrist to the side so no one would notice them.

"Fine, I will say it to you but don't shout it out loud," she told Troy quietly and checked her surrounding to see if there's anyone nearby. "You're a Power Ranger."

"A POWER RANGER?"

"Don't yell it," Blair said in a hushed tone.

"You told me not to shout it, you didn't say I couldn't yell it," Troy pointed out.

"You know what I mean!"

"Listen to me, I am no Power Ranger. If I was, I would remember it," Troy stated.

"Well you said so yourself, you have amnesia. Of course you won't remember it," Blair replied back.

"So I do have amnesia?" Troy panicked.

"Stop twisting the conversation!"

"You're the one who's twisting everything."

"That doesn't make any sense," Blair told him.

"Wait a minute, this is a just a prank isn't it? I should've known. I mean, since when do I become friends with all of those people that you mentioned. I don't even remember speaking to the new kid before," Troy concluded.

"This is not a prank. You do have amnesia and you are a Power Ranger," Blair told him.

"I am _no_ Power Ranger," Troy debated. "You know what, I have to go. My body is sore for some reason. It's like I've been thrown around."

"Wait, we were going to get ice-cream," Blair said, desperately trying to get him to stay.

"You're a nice person Blair but I don't know if I can believe you," Troy said to her honestly. "I'll see you around."

"No, don't go please," Blair pleaded.

"Give me one reason why," Troy replied.

"I can give you a bunch of those but I don't think I can do anything else to make you believe me when I say that you are who you think you are," Blair responded.

Troy sighed and scratched his head. He really didn't know what to do. He can't even remember much about being friends with Blair. He had no idea how he got to the park in the first place. But the look in Blair's eye made him feel something inside him. There's something about her that is telling him to listen to her.

"Meet me here tomorrow morning and we'll talk more," Troy stated.

"Deal," Blair replied quickly.

* * *

><p>That day, Troy arrived back home to his house. For some reason, he couldn't remember the time he went home that early to home. While trying to remember, all he got was a mind block. It's as if something is making him not remember anything.<p>

He entered his front door and to the foyer. He remembers his house. He looks at the family portrait by the staircase. He was four in the picture and back then, his family was normal and happy. It seems he remembered that part of his life. So there's no way he could have amnesia.

Troy walked into the living room to find his father sitting down on his chair while reading a newspaper. He actually felt bad for his father. Troy knows he feels lonely and Troy is just making it worst by ignoring him. _Maybe dad knows something about Blair, Dylan and the rest of the people that she said he was friends with. _Troy thought. Troy knocked on the side of the door to get his father's attention.

George looked up from his newspaper and raised his eyebrow, "You're home rather early," he commented.

"Early?" Troy echoed.

"You always come home by 9," George replied.

"I do?" Troy asked. It doesn't sound like him. He likes to come home as early as he can to stay in his room and chill.

"Are feeling alright Troy?" George asked him.

_Should I tell him I have amnesia? I shouldn't. He'll go ballistic and he might not understand why. _"Yeah, I just, I'm just tired," he replied.

"Alright then," George responded and went back to his reading.

"Dad, can we talk for a while?" Troy asked. "Did you know I have new friends?"

"New friends?"

"Yeah, I'm friends with Dylan again and now I'm friends with 5 other people from school," Troy replied.

"I heard of it but I never really seen any of their faces around here before. Are you sure they are your friends?" George questioned him.

_He does have a point, _Troy thought. "So are you saying I have no friends?" he inquired.

"Aside from your football buddies, no," George replied simply. "What brought this up?"

"Nothing, I feel as though I'm forgetting something important but I can't put my mind into it," Troy explained.

"Really?" George responded with his right eyebrow arching at his son. "Well, perhaps you are forgetting that I arranged for you to have brunch here with a possible business partner of mine."

Troy gave his father a knowing look on his face that he knows he always gives him every time George tries to set him up to have lunch with his business partners so Troy would be familiar with the way business is run in his future.

"Now I know it's a far stretch for you to say yes to this but I think you can relate this guy. What do you say?" George offered.

Troy sighed, "Alright. I'll be here."

"Perfect, be up before 10. He'll be here by 10.30," George replied, smiling to his son.

* * *

><p>That night, Johnny was still working on the new weapon that he was building for the team. Dylan and Ben, who decided to stay behind with Johnny in case he needed any help, can tell that their friend is really stressing himself out. Dylan looked at the time and it's already 10.30pm. Lexi left an hour ago after getting a call from her parents to come home for dinner. Dylan told his parents that he was having dinner at Ben's house.<p>

"Johnny, I think we should just call it a day. It's late. Your parents might be worried about you," Dylan said to Johnny, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess," Johnny agreed.

"So how is it so far?" Ben asked him.

Johnny clicked on the button on the controls to show them what he has so far. (Since the command center has sophisticated technology, anything that Johnny wants to make can be done with the controls itself unless he feels that he should do it by hand) The cylinder rise to show Dylan and Ben a big grey item which still has unplugged wires everywhere.

"I just don't get it. I should be done with it by now but I don't know what I'm missing," Johnny told them.

"At least you made progress," Ben encouraged him. "I'm sure you'll be able to figure this out by tomorrow."

"Let's head back home, we'll meet here tomorrow first thing in the morning," Dylan said to his friends.

"Wait, what about Troy's morpher and ranger key?" Ben asked his friends. Troy's morpher and ranger key were placed on top of the table after he dropped it out of his pocket. "Should we just leave it here?"

"I'll take it for him," Dylan offered.

"Shouldn't we give it to Blair instead though?" Ben asked them. "She is the one who is trying to bring back Troy's memory."

"I'll bring it to her tomorrow," Dylan replied.

"Can you guys imagine if we lose Troy forever? We'd have to look for a new red ranger," Johnny pointed out.

"Well, it's not like it has never happened before. Rangers do get replaced before although it has never been done in a while now," Ben said.

"We're not going to lose our red ranger. Troy will remember," Dylan assured them. "I'll call Blair tomorrow and see how it is going."

"And I'll be here first thing tomorrow to work on it so it will be ready by the time Momery decides to make another appearance," Johnny said.

* * *

><p><strong>A veteran ranger will make an appearance in the next chapter. Hint: He's a red ranger. ;)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	41. I Remember

**Sorry for the delay for this chapter! I have been very busy with school and I had trouble writing this chapter. If this goes on, I might even consider ending this whole story early and just write out the conclusion and get it over and done with. But I won't do it unless I'm really desperate.**

**So anyways, here's the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Troy got up early as promised to get dress for brunch. While going through his drawers for a tie to go with his shirt, he saw something dropped out from one of his pants. Troy picked it up to see that it is a photograph of him together with some other people. In the picture, Troy was at the far left and he had his arms around Dylan. Beside Dylan were Lexi, Blair, Johnny and that new kid, Ben.<p>

Weirdly enough, Troy doesn't remember this picture being taken at all. They all looked so happy together as if they have been friends forever. Why doesn't Troy remember them at all? Then it hit him, he was supposed to meet up with Blair. But he promised to be here for his dad. He can't ditch him. But at the same time, Troy can't ditch her. He really wants to know the truth. It doesn't seem like his father would know that he's a Power Ranger. Wait, he doesn't know if he is for sure a Power Ranger.

A sudden knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Troy, your father called you downstairs. The guest has arrived," said his butler, Henry.

"I'll be out in a minute," Troy responded.

"You do realize this is your father we're talking about. He doesn't like to wait," Henry replied back to him.

"Alright, Henry. I'll be down," Troy responded amusingly.

Troy looked around and grabbed his phone. He scrolled down his contacts to find Blair's name. Luckily, he found her name and was about to text her when he heard his father calling after him. He made a mental note to do it later downstairs and hoped it's not too late to tell Blair.

When Troy descended the staircase, he saw his father with a man with light brown hair and a suit. He was also wearing a red dress shirt underneath.

"There he is," George said when he saw Troy. "This is my son, Troy. Troy, this is Wes Collins, co-owner of the Silver Guardians."

Troy shook Wes' hand politely, "Silver Guardians?"

"It's an organization to stop crime. It's kind of like the police but we do things a bit differently," Wes answered.

"The Silver Guardians are starting to expand their organization throughout the state and Oakville Heights could be their first stop," George added.

"Well we won't be here forever. Just until the trouble here descends a little," Wes said.

"What trouble?" Troy inquired.

"What do you mean what trouble? The Zangyack invasion. I can see its getting worst so I'm offering some help. I know the town has the Power Rangers but they could use some back up to evacuate the town's people," Wes explained.

Troy's body tensed up when he heard the word Zangyack and Power Rangers. It seems that those words sparked up some meaning to him but he just doesn't know what.

"Let's head over to the dining area so we can talk more about this," George offered.

Wes agreed and all of them entered the dining room to start having their brunch while Troy pretended to be listening. He wished he could ditch this brunch. He would rather listen to people saying how he's a Power Ranger than hearing his dad talk about business and whatever it is he likes to talk about.

* * *

><p>That morning, Johnny exited his house right after breakfast to head over to the Command Centre to continue working on his team's new and powerful weapon. He told his parents that he would be doing homework with his friends as cover. What Johnny really hates is lying to his parents about his whereabouts but he had no choice. If he parents ever finds out that he's a Power Ranger, he would be forced to leave. Months ago Johnny would gladly leave but doing it now would be betrayal to his friends.<p>

His friends…Johnny is still worried about Troy losing his memory. Last he heard is that Troy didn't believe Blair when she said that he's the red ranger. He can't blame Troy. He would have reacted the same. However, he was surprised that Troy would not believe it. Troy loves being a ranger. How could he not trust Blair?

Apparently, Johnny has bigger things to worry about. Once Johnny finished building their new weapon and defeat Momery using it, Troy will get his memory back. But at the moment, it seemed hopeless. While walking down the street, he heard his 10 year old next door neighbor, Lenny, playing baseball. Johnny heard that his father is making him play a sport even though Lenny is bad at it.

"Hey Lenny," Johnny greeted.

Lenny stopped to turn to Johnny and returned a smile, "Hi Johnny."

"You're up early," Johnny said.

"I have a baseball game this afternoon and I'm working on my throw. It's the only thing I can do since I can't pitch well like all the others," Lenny replied.

"I'm sure you'll do great," Johnny encouraged him.

"I don't know. I'm just not good at baseball or any other sport for that matter. But my friends on the team said I shouldn't give up and I should just keep on trying," Lenny responded.

"And you should," Johnny said.

"But what if the team loses because of me?" Lenny asked him.

"You said so yourself, you have friends on the team. If they are really your friends, I'm sure they wouldn't blame you. Friends help and support one another," Johnny answered him. Lenny still had an unsure look on his face so Johnny picked up the spare baseball glove and baseball. "Come on, I'll help you get ready for your game."

"Are you sure? Don't you have somewhere to be?" Lenny inquired.

"It can wait for a little while," Johnny replied hopefully.

Johnny spent almost an hour throwing the baseball with Lenny. He isn't a baseball player or knows how to really play baseball but Lenny has potential to be great. He looked at the time on his watch and knew that it was time to leave. He felt guilty but duty calls.

"Sorry Lenny but I have to run. Good luck at your baseball game later on," Johnny said.

"Don't you want to come to see me play?" Lenny asked him hopefully.

"Sorry but I already have plans for the day," Johnny responded.

"Like what?"

"Just some stuff I promised to do for my friends," Johnny covered.

"You're different ever since you found new friends. But its good different," Lenny said to him.

"Lenny, don't you ever give up on baseball. You're really good. You have friends, let them be your support team just like you would be theirs," Johnny encouraged.

"Thanks Johnny. Have fun doing your 'stuff'," Lenny replied. Johnny smiled and turned around to gather his stuff when Lenny walked up behind him. "You're a Power Ranger aren't you?"

Johnny opened his eyes wide at the sentence. He could hear his loud heartbeat. How his 10 year old neighbor could had known he's a Power Ranger. He was so careful. He never morphs at home. He never teleports directly back at home. "How did you-"

"I saw you change into the green pirate ranger few weeks ago," Lenny explained. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"You have to understand that you can't tell a soul about this," Johnny said to him in a serious tone.

"I promise. Don't worry," Lenny assured him. "What is it like to be a Power Ranger?"

Johnny thought about the question. No one has ever asked him that question before. "At the moment, quite trying. The red ranger lost his memory and the new monster has a big shield that we can't break," Johnny answered truthfully.

"Is he going to be ok?" Lenny inquired.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's just having some hard time remembering," Johnny said.

"I hope everything turns out well for you guys. But remember what you said to me; have your friends to support you no matter what," Lenny encouraged him now.

Johnny smiled at Lenny, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Few moments later, Dylan, Lexi and Ben teleported to the command center after receiving a call from Johnny to come immediately. When they arrived, Johnny was still sitting facing the under-developed weapon that he's working on. He turned his chair when they had arrived. Seconds later, Blair teleported there.<p>

"Am I late?" she asked.

"No you're just on time," Lexi told her.

"So Johnny, what is this about?" Ben asked him.

"Well, to say the least it's about our new weapon. Turns out that I can't just create a new weapon that easily right now. Especially when we need it fast," Johnny said.

"So this project is dunzo before it even started?" Lexi inquired.

"Not necessarily. There is another way to create it but we have to use recycled materials," Johnny answered.

"What kind of recycled material?" Ben asked.

Johnny at first stayed silent but told himself to just say it, "The only way for me to finish this weapon by today is if I take all of your weapons and modify it to the new weapon. However, it could be risky because then if Momery comes back for a fight, we won't have any weapons. Even if we use the other ranger keys, there will be no weapons for us to use due to the fact that there is no weapon for it to change into."

"Is that the only thing you can do at the moment?" Dylan inquired after being so quiet.

"I'm afraid so but just until we defeat Momery. After that, I can return all of your weapons and fix them back," Johnny answered.

Dylan sighed and took out his Pirate Saber and Gun Blaster and handed it to Johnny, "I guess we have no other choice."

Lexi and Blair followed his lead and handed their weapons to Johnny as well. Ben handed his Star Spear just in case Johnny needs a back-up.

"You guys are really trusting me with your weapons?" Johnny asked them.

"We trust you, Johnny. We know you'll do a great job," Lexi assured him.

"Friends support and trust one another," Blair added.

"Thanks guys. I promise, you won't regret it," Johnny told them.

"Oh Blair, that reminds me, here is Troy's ranger key and mobirate in case you need it," Dylan said as he took out the two items from his pocket. Blair retrieved it with a sad look.

"What's the matter?" Lexi asked.

"I was supposed to meet him earlier today but he didn't show up," Blair responded.

"What? How dare he do that to you! What until I get my hands on him!" Lexi said while turning his fist into a ball.

"Lexi, it's ok. Maybe if I show him this, it'll trigger his memory back," Blair told her.

"Blair, maybe you don't have to trigger his memory anymore. Johnny is building a weapon to defeat Momery. Once he's gone, Troy will get his memory back," Ben said to Blair.

"How do we know that for sure? What if he doesn't remember even after that? We'd lose our friend. I can take on those chances," Blair informed them. "I'll go to his house right now."

"I'm coming with you," Dylan declared.

"Me too," Lexi added.

"Lexi, you stay here with Ben in case Johnny needs anything," Dylan instructed.

"But-"

"You can be in charge of them," Dylan offered her.

"Fine," Lexi replied while pouting.

"Dylan, you don't have to follow me. I can do this on my own," Blair told him.

"Too late, I already made up my mind," Dylan said. "Let's go."

"He's starting to act like Troy," Ben said to Lexi and Johnny and they nodded.

* * *

><p>Few seconds later, Blair and Dylan arrived outside of Troy's house. The gates were unusually opened. Dylan knows that whenever that happens, it's usually that the Evans had guests in their house. By opening the gates, it shows how welcoming they are. Blair was about to ring the doorbell but hesitated.<p>

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked her in concern.

"Nothing," Blair lied and carried on pressing the doorbell.

Not long after, the Evans' butler opened the door. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked.

"We're here to see Troy," Dylan replied.

"Ok, do come in. Please wait here while I inform Troy," the butler invited.

Dylan and Blair stepped into the foyer and admired how spacious the place it. It was the first time Blair has been into his house. Dylan used to come all the time as Troy had always invited him. Now that Dylan thought about it, Troy never invited him or the others to his house. Few seconds later, Troy appeared in the foyer dressed a little too dressy for the day.

"Hey, I'm so sorry you had to come all the way here to see me. I wanted to text you but my dad had invited a guest at the last minute," Troy said to Blair. He then turned to Dylan, "Dylan, how are you?" he asked.

"Actually, I just came here to accompany Blair. Why don't you two go to some place private to talk," Dylan suggested.

"Uh, sure. Let's step out in the porch then," Troy said to Blair as he leads her outside.

Few minutes later, Troy's father, George stepped out and saw Dylan. He's face did not show that he was delighted to see him at all.

"Dylan, I haven't seen you in a while," George said to him.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Evans," Dylan greeted him sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, Dylan? We have guest in our house," George said to him sternly.

"Well, I'm a guest too," Dylan replied.

"Are you trying to get him back into your little Power Ranger team again?" George questioned him.

Instead of panicking, Dylan kept his cool, "So it was you who was spying on us yesterday. You did an excellent job keeping yourself hidden but apparently for you, we have genetically enhance powers that help us sense something around our surroundings. So, how long did you know?" he asked George.

"Long enough to know that he has been wasting him time risking his life. Do you know how dangerous the job is for him?" George questioned him again.

"Are you more concerned about his safety or the fact that Troy is slowly starting to choose his own future that it's not what you have in mind?" Dylan asked him back.

"Don't take that tone with me. I knew I never liked you in the first place," George said to him.

"So let me get this straight, you know Troy is a Power Ranger and you know that he lost his memory yet you didn't tell him anything about it. Why would you do that?"

"I don't want any of you drag Troy back into whatever it is that you are doing," George stated.

"Troy was the one who dragged us to become rangers in the first place. He is our red ranger and our leader. He was the one who encouraged the rest of us to join the team. This was his plan. We were just following him as his friends. Troy wants to do something selfless and you're preventing him from doing so," Dylan responded to him.

"Fine, do whatever you want. But I'll tell you, you won't be in service anymore. The Silver Guardians are coming to Oakville Heights and they will be the ones protecting this town. Not you or your ranger team," George said to him.

"Whoever the Silver Guardian is, they don't have something that we do," Dylan replied to him.

"And what's that?"

"They don't have Troy as their leader."

* * *

><p>Outside, Troy had just led Blair outside into their porch. Blair took in the amazing view his house has that she almost forgot why she was there in the first place.<p>

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Troy asked her.

Blair turned to him, "I don't know if it would be right for me to do this but…"

Blair leaned in and started to kiss Troy's lips softly and tenderly. Troy at first and surprised but he didn't stop it. Something about that kiss is so familiar but how could that be? Blair said they were not dating. While kissing her, Troy started to remember their first kiss together. They were in an ice-cream parlor and Blair pulled back. He then started to get the memory about him fighting some Goumins in red spandex. How could that be?

Troy pulled back and looked into her eyes, "You were telling the truth."

"So you remember everything now?" Blair asked him.

"Not entirely but I am getting some memory back about you and about me being a ranger. But I don't remember how I started though," Troy replied, scratching his head. "But that kiss. It felt…nice and right."

Blair blushed slightly and took out the red ranger key and mobirate, "This is yours."

Troy slowly took it from her hands and stared at it. He is slowly starting to remember about how he got it in the first place. He was in a forest and he saw some guy fighting Goumins. That guy then handed him a treasure chest. He also remembered a briefcase containing his red ranger key.

"I think I remember now. But it's still a little distant," Troy said while scratching his head.

"It's close enough. Listen, we have to prepare for the Action Commander's next move before he comes to find us," Blair informed him.

"Action what?"

"Mind if we drop by?" someone said in front of Troy and Blair. Troy turned his neck to see a guy in a long red coat and he was wearing shiny black boots. Beside him is a monkey-like creature with a shield around his body. Behind him are 5 other figures that stood quietly like soldier troops.

"Who is that?" Troy inquired to Blair.

"Boze, what are you doing here?" Blair demanded.

"I heard what happened to the red pirate and I just couldn't miss the opportunity to see it myself. So is it really true that the mighty red pirate can't remember a thing about being a ranger?" Boze questioned them.

"We don't have to answer to you," Blair replied back to him.

"Oh how sweet of you, pink pirate. Trying to protect the now naïve former leader of yours. I guess being a pirate means to protect your crew members," Boze responded.

"Boze, I can teach her a lesson if you want," said Psycho Pink while cracking her knuckles.

Not a moment later, Dylan ran out to the porch and saw Boze, Sally and the Psycho Rangers. Behind him were Troy's father and their house guest.

"Looks like we found out who the intruder is," Dylan commented.

"Well it is very nice to see you too, blue pirate," Boze greeted him. "Psycho blue and pink do your thing," he said as he snapped his fingers.

Immediately after that, Psycho blue and pink directly attacked Dylan and Blair together. Dylan and Blair started fighting the two Psycho rangers while trying to protect Troy, George and their house guest.

"Troy, get everyone out of the house now," Dylan instructed while he and Blair fought the two Psych rangers unmorphed.

"This is interesting. Why aren't you using your pirate weapons?" Psycho Blue questioned.

"We don't have them right now," Dylan answered while he kicked Psycho Blue.

"No weapons huh? You're making this a lot easier for us," said Psycho Pink while tried to shoot Blair using her weapon.

"We still have these," Blair said while taking out her pink pirate ranger key. Dylan followed her queue and they morphed together.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

Troy who was still watching them were staring in awe at the scene and how his friends were transforming themselves into Power Rangers while his father and Wes help to evacuate everyone in the house.

"Troy, come on. Let's get out of here," Wes called after him. Troy turned around and followed him out to the front yard of his house. Just when they were about to exit to the gate, one of the Psycho Rangers, this one colored red, stopped them from doing so.

"Where do you think you're going? You may not be the red ranger anymore but you're still on my list," said Psycho Red.

"Is it wrong for me to ask what list it is?" Troy asked.

"What do you _think_ the list is about?" Psycho Red questioned while he shot his Psycho Sword at Troy. After he missed, he tried to attack again but Troy moved too quickly for him to catch.

"Troy what are you doing? Stop fooling around," George demanded.

"Does it look like I'm fooling around, dad?" Troy asked his dad while defending himself against Psycho Red.

Wes then jumped in to help Troy fight Psycho Red. Troy was surprised by the move but was glad that there's someone willing to help him fight this monster.

"Move it you foolish human. You're no longer red ranger anymore," Psycho Red said to Wes.

"But I still got the moves, don't you think?" Wes replied back to him.

"Red ranger?" Troy inquired to him. Troy thought he was the red ranger.

"Red Time Force ranger at your service," Wes responded while he and Troy take turns kicking Psycho Red. "So you're the latest red ranger right?"

"I think so. Blair said some Zangyack took my memory and apparently I'm their red ranger," Troy answered.

"Hey, have fun with it," Wes commented.

"Fun? I don't find this fun one bit," Troy responded.

"I'm very sure that you find this quite an adventure before you lost your memory. Being a ranger means living every single adventure because trust me, you will miss it," Wes said.

While Troy was thinking about what Wes had just said, he led his guard down and Psycho Red hit him hard and he got thrown to the ground leaving Wes battling with Psycho Red alone. When he landed, he felt the device that Blair handed to him. It was said to be his ranger key and the morpher. He remembered how he saw Blair and Dylan transformed into rangers and he thought that should do the same.

He stood up to his feet and inserted the red ranger key inside his morpher. Before he knew it, he transformed into a red pirate ranger. He touched his helmet, not believing what had just happened.

"Whoa," he said.

"Just because you're a ranger again, doesn't mean I can't kill you," Psycho Red threatened him.

Troy took out his Pirate Saber and Gun Blaster to fight with Psycho Red. He may not have the memory of being a ranger but it seems like everything seems comes naturally to him. He used his saber to fight with Psycho Red's sword. Just when Troy was just getting started, both of them heard a whistle and saw Boze, Sally and the other Psycho Rangers standing by.

"Come on Psycho Red. We're done here," Boze said to him.

"Done? I was just getting started. Let me finish him!" Psycho Red pleaded.

"I said no. You listen to me or else," Boze threatened.

Psycho Red had no choice but to put down his weapon and walked towards Boze. Seconds later, Dylan and Blair walked outside just in time to see Boze and his crew making their departure. "Don't worry red pirate. We'll be back," Boze said to Troy before disappearing.

Troy powered down and turned to his friends who were already unmorphed and looked injured.

"Are you guys alright?" Troy asked concernedly.

"Yeah, we're fine. It sucks not to have any weapons," Dylan replied.

"Why don't you guys have any weapons?" Troy inquired.

"We lend it to Johnny so he would make a new weapon to defeat the Zangyack that made you lose your memory," Blair answered.

Suddenly, Lexi and Ben teleported themselves in their ranger forms, not knowing that the battle was already over. They stopped when they realized that Dylan and Blair were unmorphed and looked like their butts had already been kicked. Ben on the other hand noticed the person that was standing behind Troy.

"Oh my gosh! It's Wes Collins of Power Rangers Time Force!" Ben exclaimed excitedly while he run passed Troy to greet and shake hands with Wes. "Hello, my name is Ben and I am a huge fan! You are my third favorite red ranger ever! You are legendary!"

Lexi, who powered down stood next to Dylan and Blair, "So I'm guessing that the dude is a former ranger."

"Time Force ranger he said? We already retrieved their ultimate power," Blair said.

"Ultimate power?" Troy echoed.

"And I'm guessing Mr. Jock Head still doesn't remember a thing," Lexi added sarcastically.

"Excuse me, little miss yellow ranger but I do remember about being a ranger just not the details," Troy replied back evenly. He then turned to Wes, "Thanks for helping me back there. Even if I don't get my memory back about being a Power Ranger, I would still enjoy the adventures that comes my way."

"No problem. I'm always happy to help out," Wes replied. "Take it easy on your dad. He's doing the best he can. He'll come around. Trust me."

"Thanks," Troy responded.

Suddenly, all their mobirates and Ben's Cellular beeped.

"Rangers, I tracked down Momery. I'm sending the coordinates to you right now," Navi informed them.

"We're on our way," Dylan replied.

"Wait, we can't go. We don't have our weapons. We can't even take Momery down with our weapons. How are we going to do it without weapons?" Lexi pointed out.

"I have my weapons," Troy piped up.

"That's right. Troy wasn't there so Johnny didn't use his weapons to make our new one," Ben added.

"Looks like we have to keep this Momery guy busy until Johnny finishes this new weapon right?" Troy inquired to the rest.

"I don't know. You're the captain," Dylan said slyly.

"Well in that case, let's move," Troy responded before he pounded Dylan's fist.

Before they could teleport, two Sugomin monsters appeared in the open area in front of Troy's mansion.

"Well this is just great," Lexi said sarcastically.

"Wait, Ben don't you have your own zord?" Troy inquired suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Ben responded back. Dylan and Lexi shot him a knowing look. The answer should be obvious to him. "Oh! Sure, I'll take care of these guys. It would be a good time to show Wes Collins the Time Force grand power."

"We'll see you later then," Dylan said before all of them teleported with Troy to the location Navi sent them where Momery was found.

"Rangers, I'm surprised to see you here," Momery greeted them. "Especially with the red pirate."

"Let's make this short Momery, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," Dylan said to Momery while all of them took out their ranger keys and mobirates.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

* * *

><p>Back in the command center, Johnny is frustratingly trying to finish the new weapon. No matter what he does, he still can't finish it. He can't give up now. His friends are counting on him. If he doesn't finish this, the guilt is going to be with him for life. He needs a miracle.<p>

"Johnny, none of their attacks are working on Momery," Navi informed him.

"Navi, I'm trying the best I can!" Johnny shouted at the robot parrot but sighed and started apologizing, "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm under a lot of pressure right now. I just can't figure this out right now."

"Perhaps the right thing to do right now is to just return everybody's weapon back," Navi suggested.

"What good will it do? You've seen us try to defeat him using the Pirate Sabers and Gun Blasters. It doesn't have any effect on him. What I need right now is magic or something," Johnny said while he sank in his seat.

Suddenly, he felt something behind him. He turned around to see the vault where the treasure chest of ranger keys were kept were glowing from the inside. He stood up and slowly walked towards the vault and opened it. He entered the access code for the vault and opened it. Then, he took out the chest which was still glowing and opened the cover to see five ranger keys floated up in front him. It didn't take Johnny long to realize that the glowing of the ranger keys meant that he retrieved a grand power. The weird thing was, the keys were Time Force ranger keys. Ben already retrieved them.

"Navi, is there a possibility where one ranger team carries more than one grand power?" Johnny inquired.

"It might be possible," Navi replied while flying next to him.

Then he remembered how Ben's Gold Armor was completed. Ben used the ranger keys to complete the armor. Johnny couldn't believe it. He was so preoccupied in thinking that the weapon needs to be made by himself, he forgot that he has a treasure chest full of ranger keys that could help him make them.

"Of course," Johnny spoke.

"Of course what?" Navi asked.

Johnny didn't answer him and then started to insert the five of Time Force ranger key inside the key holes of the new weapon. After inserting them, Johnny stepped back to see the magic unfold in front of him. Before he knew it, the weapon that he has been frustratingly been working on since yesterday is now completed. The weapon has the shape of Troy's Megazord and it's red in color. Overall, it is just as what Johnny had planned out.

"You did it!" Navi cheered for him. "But what does it do?"

"I guess we're going to find out then," Johnny responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, here's the deal. I wanted to finish this arc by this chapter but while writing, I realized it had gone way too long so I'm cutting the conclusion of this arc into two parts. So basically by the next chapter, everything will be back to normal. Oops. I think I said too much.<strong>** :)  
><strong>

**Anyways, I don't know about you guys but after writing this chapter, I feel Dylan should've been the leader all along. LOL!  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	42. Harsh Truth

**Hey sorry this took so long. I actually already wrote half of it but then i saved it in my thumb drive which got lost unfortunately so I had to rewrite everything cuz i didn't back it up.**

**So anyways, ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the rest of the rangers, they were battling with Momery. Dylan, Lexi and Blair fought with Momery without weapons while Troy still has his. Although Troy has completely lost his memory about being a ranger, Dylan notices that he still had the same moves he had before. Just seeing it makes Dylan smile inside knowing his friend is back. Technically.<p>

"This is getting us nowhere," Lexi complained.

"Let's use the Jungle Fury ranger keys," Blair said as she turned her belt buckle to take out the White Rhino ranger key. The others followed except for Troy who just stared at the rest.

"Just press the button on top of your buckle," Dylan instructed.

"Oh, I knew that," Troy replied sheepishly.

"Then why didn't you do it in the first place?" Lexi questioned him which resulted in Blair smacking her arm.

"Does she always sass talk?" Troy asked Dylan.

"24/7," Dylan replied simply.

After Troy took out his red Jungle Fury ranger key, all of them activated it with their mobirate. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" they called out.

After morphing, the four of them used the Kung Fu moves of the Jungle Fury team. Lexi and Blair teamed up to give Momery a few punches while Troy and Dylan unleashed the animal spirits.

"Call from the beast inside, unleash the tiger!" Troy called out.

"Call from the beast inside, unleash the jaguar!" Dylan called out.

The animal spirit attacked Momery but it didn't even dent the shield he has. They then started to attack Momery altogether only to make him angry and then pushed them all back down harshly.

"This is harder than I thought," Blair said.

"We can't give up now. Johnny will come. I know it," Troy encouraged everyone.

"You pirates actually look pathetic. I might even feel sorry for you," Momery said to them.

"You sure talk a lot for someone who doesn't move his mouth," Lexi replied back, referring the Momery's mouth which doesn't move at all.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Blair wondered after realizing it.

Momery growled a bit and was about to fire at the rangers when suddenly some sort of blast was shot at Momery, throwing him off and landed him on the ground. The rangers were surprised by what just happened and turned back to see Johnny in his ranger suit, running towards them while holding a big red weapon.

"HEY GUYS!" Johnny called after them.

"Is that the weapon you have been working on?" Dylan asked.

"You got that right. Everyone meet the Armada Buster. Turns out the Time Force grand power not only provide Ben with the T-Hex Drill but also gave me the ability to complete our weapon," Johnny responded.

"Sweet," Blair commented.

"Well it took you long enough to complete it. We're getting tramped here," Lexi said to him.

"Don't worry about it. With this, we'll break his shell and defeat Momery for sure," Johnny replied.

"So you tested how strong it is?" Dylan inquired.

"Nope," Johnny responded simply.

"Then how do you know if it's good enough to defeat Momery?" Troy asked him.

"I was thinking we could test it right now. After all, part of being a pirate is to be reckless right?" Johnny said while handing the Armada Buster to Troy.

"You want me to test it?" Troy inquired.

"Sure, why not? You're the leader after all," Johnny replied and then took out his pirate ranger key. "Everyone, put your ranger keys in the key holes," he instructed.

Everyone followed his instructions and Troy inserted his key too to activate it so it would be charged up. All of them held on to each other for support while Troy targets Momery.

"I see you have a new toy. No matter. You're never going to break my shield," Momery said as he covers himself behind his shield.

"We'll just see about that," Troy said as he turned his ranger key. "ARMADA STRIKE, RED MODE!" he called out as he pressed on the trigger and the big blaster came out and managed to penetrate through Momery's shield, killing Momery in the process.

"Whoa…" was all Lexi could say after watching how powerful the Armada Buster is.

Dylan then noticed how Troy dropped the Armada Buster with one hand and had his other hand on his head. "Troy, are you ok?" he asked concernedly.

"My head feels like someone hit me with a frying pan," Troy responded. "What just happened?"

"Oh no, he lost his memory again!" Johnny panicked.

"Again?" Troy repeated him. "Why are we here in our ranger form? And just what am I holding? It's heavy," Troy said as he handed the weapon to Johnny.

"Wait, he remembers about being a ranger," Blair pointed out.

"Maybe he just forgot that he has amnesia. That's a little ironic," Lexi chuckled.

"HEY GUYS!" Ben called after them from out of nowhere and ran towards them. "I finished getting rid of the Sugomins and Navi told me that Johnny finished the big weapon!" he said excitedly.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Troy asked them frustratingly.

"To sum it up, Momery, the Zangyack that went after us erased your memory. It has been a wild ride," Dylan explained simply.

Troy blinked his eyes at his explanation. _Erased my memory? _Troy thought to himself. Slowly, he tried to remember what happened to him before he arrived where he was. Dylan was right. He remembered fighting Momery and then Blair convincing him that he was a ranger. He also remembered that he met Wes Collins of the Time Force rangers. Weird, everything seemed to be like a dream to him. "I remember now. Wow, I can't believe that happened to me," Troy said.

"I guess it's for the best. It got Johnny to finish up the weapon," Dylan responded.

"Blair, thanks for trying to make me remember about being a ranger and being your friend," Troy thanked the pink pirate.

"It's no problem," Blair replied back.

Troy also happened to remember the kiss they had earlier on, "And uh…I have to say, it's nice to…um…"

Before he could finish that sentence, their mobirate rang and Troy answered it for everyone.

"What's up Navi?" Troy asked.

"Navi? Is that the only call you get from? That's a little sad don't you think?" said a sarcastic voice which they all identified as Boze immediately.

"Are you trying to make us hate you even more?" Troy questioned him.

"I'm just calling for us to meet up red pirate. Since you're done defeating that Zangyack guy, maybe you all could squeeze in a meeting with me right now? We'll be waiting for you at Central Square," Boze inquired.

"Why does he want to meet up with us?" Lexi whispered to the rest of them.

"We'll be there," Troy replied without hesitation to Boze and hung up.

"Why did you do that?" Johnny questioned him. "You know he's probably plotting something against us."

"Johnny is right. Remember the last time he asked us to 'meet up'," Blair reminded him about the time Boze succeeded to kidnap all of them and used the ranger keys he has for his own evil schemes.

"In case you forgot, Boze is not the good guy," Lexi pointed out to him.

Troy sighed heavily at his crew, "Think about it. Boze only appears once in a while or whenever he has a plan on his mind. The more chance we get to see him, the more chance we get to try to defeat him and those Psycho Rangers so we can get the ranger keys and grand power that he has," he explained. "Do you want him to keep taunting us?" he questioned them.

"No," Ben answered.

"Then it's settled," Troy stated. "Besides Johnny, like you said, part of being a pirate is to be reckless."

"I'm down with that," Dylan spoke.

"You can count on me in any time," Ben added.

"Same here," Blair said.

"I guess it will be a nice morning workout," Lexi said.

"And it will be a good opportunity for Boze to see what our new weapon could do," Johnny added.

"Wait, what are we going to do about weapons?" Ben reminded them.

"Not a problem," Johnny responded before he lifted the Super Armada Buster and showed them a button just below the master key hole. After clicking it, the Super Armada Buster deformed and everyone, except Troy, got their weapons back.

"Cool," Blair commented.

"And if we ever need to use it again, all we have to do it press our belt buckles to activate it," Johnny explained.

"Alright team, let's go," Troy said.

* * *

><p>Seconds later, they all teleported to Central Square where Boze, Sally and the Psycho Rangers were waiting for their arrival. The team arrived in their ranger forms and noticed that there were innocent tied-up civilians near standing right between them and Boze.<p>

"Pirates, so glad you came. I was beginning to think you were going to ditch me," Boze greeted them.

"Why are these people being tied up?" Troy questioned him.

"They're just my back-up plan in case you decide not to come," Boze answered.

"Well we're here now so let them go," Troy demanded.

"In a minute or so. Now, you're probably wondering why I called you here. Well luckily for you, I have some useful information to tell you," Boze responded.

"What kind of information?" Ben inquired.

Boze smirked as soon he realized that he got the rangers' interest. He left his position and started walking around the innocent victims while they look at him in horror.

"Firstly, it's about the treasure; the greatest treasure of the universe. I know each of you want something more than the greatest treasure. Each of you has your own wishes and desires that you know that are hard to come true," Boze explained.

"What are you talking about? There is no way you would know what we think" Ben questioned him.

Boze chuckled a little, "Ever wondered how I revived the Pyscho Rangers in the first place? First I would like to say thanks to the Silver ranger for handing me their DNA and also thank the rest of you as well."

"Us? What the heck is he talking about?" Dylan questioned.

"Well blue ranger in order for the Psycho rangers to be revived and sustain their lives is to use human DNA and merge it theirs. I could use just anyone's DNA but I thought it would be more fun if I used your DNA instead," Boze explained.

"And by having your DNAs, we know just what you're capable of and what you're thinking," Psycho Red added.

"Remember the last time you powers got drained? It wasn't those useless Goumins who took your powers from the morphing grid. It was us all along. We just made you think the Zangyack did it," Psycho Blue told them.

"Who would've thought that all of you would be so easily deceived? You're nothing but a bunch of pathetic humans," Psycho Yellow added.

"Watch your mouth Psycho Yellow. We don't want things to get ugly just yet. I got some more information I need to tell them," Boze told her. "I seem to recall that all of you came across a warehouse where you found captive people in the hands of the Zangyack Empire right? Ever wondered who they are?"

"What is he talking about?" Ben asked the rest of his friends but they just remained silent. He could see Troy's hand turned into a fist.

"Ever wondered what happened to them? Of course you don't. It almost seems like you don't even care about them anymore," Boze continued. "Let me shed some light to all of you. Those Goumins that the Zangyack Space Fleet been sending out to get you are not just Goumins. After the fateful war last year, the empire ran out of Goumins so the big Emperor AKA Walz Gill's father ordered his soldiers to kidnap innocent people from every planet they pass by until they reached Earth and turn them into Goumin. But not only that, after you guys showed up and defeated every other Goumin, they decided to use Earthlings to fight as their Goumins."

After that sentence, Troy was so shocked by his sentence that he dropped his Pirate Saber. _Earthlings…_ They have been killing one of their own without them even knowing.

"Why should we believe you?" Dylan demanded.

"Aren't you the one whose brother got turned into Barizorg?" Boze asked him back.

The rangers gasped in shock. How could Boze know everything? How was he able to hold information about everything regarding their lives? Even the innocent people who were tied up were shocked to hear what happened and they couldn't help but pity the rangers.

"Now that that's out of my system, I'm here to make an offer with you," Boze said.

"What kind of offer?" Lexi asked him angrily.

"I know where the Zangyack Empire is hiding all those kidnapped Earthlings. I can tell you where it is if only you guarantee me that you will hand me all the Power Ranger keys and Navi to me after you're done," Boze answered.

"Navi? What does Navi have to do with this?" Blair demanded.

"Shut it pink pirate. Our master isn't finish talking," shouted Psycho Pink.

"Thank you, Psycho Pink. You're as loyal as Blair is," Boze responded back to her and turned back to the rangers. "So, what do you think? Care enough for a trade?" he asked.

All the rangers looked at Troy, waiting for his response. Troy stayed silent and looked at the ground. He lifted his head again and used his Gun Blasters to shoot at Boze but only to be retaliated by Sally. The others followed soon after but their shots were blocked as well by the Psycho Rangers.

"How dare you try to shoot your weapons at Boze after he made a generous offer? You should be thankful that he was kind enough to bring you those useful information," Psycho Red said to them.

"Since when did we ever agreed on a fair trade with Boze? Besides, he did it with the ranger keys in mind," Troy said as he activated his Pirate Saber in full power and so did the rest of them.

"PIRATE ARMADA SLASH!" they all called out but their attack was blocked by the combined powers of the Pyscho Rangers as well. Since both attack happened at the same time, it caused quite an explosion right above the innocent victims.

"We need to get those people out of here," Blair told the rest.

"Blair and Johnny, you go ahead and try to release the victims. We'll take care of the rest," Troy responded quickly and ran towards where Boze is with the rest of the rangers.

Blair and Johnny was headed towards the victims but was stopped by Psycho Pink and Black.

"Oh no you don't," Psycho Pink said.

"You two aren't going anywhere," Psycho Black added.

"Wait, I have a question. If you're Psycho Black, why are you after me? I'm the green ranger," Johnny pointed.

"Well the truth is," Psycho Black responded as he used his Psycho Axe and swung it at Johnny and Blair, "Color doesn't matter."

While the rangers were fighting, a police siren arrived to the scene, only it wasn't the police. Troy turned to see five vans labeled the Silver Guardians. One man got out of the van and pointed his rifle at Boze. The other man, who Troy realized was Wes got out of the van as well wearing the same attire as the rest of his team.

"Stop where you are. You are under arrest," said the man leading the team.

"Like I would surrender that easily," Boze responded back to them.

"Alright men, fire your guns!" Wes called out and they all started to shoot at Boze. But Sally ended up blocking every shot for him.

"WES! Release the kidnapped people and bring them out of here!" Troy shouted at Wes.

Wes turned to his men and signaled them to listen to the red pirate while Wes and his partner handle Sally and Boze. Ben joined in to help them along. The Pirates then regrouped together and formed a circle facing outwards while taking out a Time Force ranger key.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

Ben went to fight along with Wes and his partner while the rest gathered the Psycho Rangers. Troy, Dylan and Lexi used their Chrono Sabers while Johnny and Blair used their V-Weapons, V3 and V5 respectively. After that, all of them split ways after the Psycho Rangers decided to chase after them.

Psycho Pink chased after Blair while she took out her Chrono Sabers to fight back. Psycho Pink then held on a grip on her arm and bring Blair closer to her.

"You should know that I once killed a pink ranger before," Psycho Pink said to Blair. Blair pushed Psycho Pink off and held one of the Chrono Sabers in front of her.

"I heard that you died first. Not much of a victory if you ask me," Blair replied back and slashed Psycho Pink.

"Quantum Defender!" Ben called out as he tried to fight Sally.

Boze, who have been standing in the same spot while everyone else had been fighting, looked around the area around him. The people he kidnapped were already released. The Pirates turned themselves into the Time Force rangers and he's starting to become bored. He then lifted up his hands and snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, Sally and the Psycho Rangers stopped what they're doing and looked at Boze.

"Psycho Rangers, retreat," Boze said calmly.

"RETREAT?" Psycho Red exclaimed.

"Do as I say if you know what's good for you," Boze warned them. Right after that, the Psycho rangers disappeared somewhere leaving everyone else confused. Boze then summoned some ranger keys and activated them. Those rangers that was summoned was the Shadow Ranger, Kat Ranger, Sentinel Warrior, Female red Samurai ranger, White Mystic ranger, Wolf Warrior, Green Chameleon Warrior, Black Lion Warrior and Blue Senturion. "Get them before they kill you."

"That seems to be like the bad guy's motto," Johnny said as they morphed down into their pirate suits. The Sentinel Warrior then turned himself into a giant.

"Ben," Troy called the Silver Pirate. "Get the T-Hex Drill."

Ben nodded and summoned his zord while the rest of them stayed behind to fight the Boze's evil rangers.

"Let's just finish these guys for good," Troy said to the rest of the team. Each of the Pirates fought with the evil rangers. Troy fought with the Shadow ranger and Kat ranger. Dylan fought with the Black Lion Warrior and Green Chameleon Warrior. Lexi fought with the female red Samurai ranger. Johnny fought the Blue Senturion and Blair fought the White Mystic ranger.

(I'm going to skip the fighting part and just get straight the point for this one. Sorry.)

After weakening the evil rangers, Johnny tied them all together with a rope so the Pirates would get a clear shot of them using the Super Armada Buster. All of them clicked on belt buckles respectively and the Super Armada Buster appeared right in front of them. The four rangers inserted their ranger keys in the respective key holes while Troy inserted his into the main key hole.

"ARMADA STRIKE, RED MODE!" he called out as they fired off the Armada Buster and the evil rangers was defeated and got turned into ranger keys.

"Finally. Now let's get them and add them to the treasure chest," Lexi said as she started to go run towards the ranger keys. However, Sally suddenly jumped in front of them and took the keys instead. Ben, who had just defeated the Wolf Warrior used his Star Spear and pushed Sally away and took the ranger keys from her hands.

"Phew, I thought we were going to lose them again," Johnny let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Now it just leaves us with one more," Dylan said referring to Boze as he pointed his Pirate Saber to him.

"You're all out of ranger keys. You might as well surrender now," Troy told Boze.

Boze did nothing but just stood there as the six Pirates fired up their Pirate Sabers and Gun Blasters while Ben fired up his Star Spear. They shot it at Boze expecting him to be destroyed but it seems that there was some sort of force field right in front of him. The Pirates stared in shock as their shots didn't even touch Boze.

"One more thing you should know pirates, I don't die easily," Boze said before he transformed himself into a monster. "Surprised? You should be. Just because I'm from Eltar, doesn't mean I'm made of butterflies and rainbows. I'm one of the strongest intelligent life form across the universe. Why do you think the Psycho Rangers were so afraid of me?"

The Pirates were too stunned to utter a single word from their mouth. Since the ranger had nothing left to say, Boze used his weapon and started moving into full speed across the rangers. At first it had no effect on them but after a few seconds their suits started to spark uncontrollably, injuring the pirates from the inside.

"What's happening?" Blair asked to no one in particular.

"Our suits are malfunctioning," Johnny said in pain.

Not a second later, their Pirate suits started to demorphed and the rangers were badly injured on the ground and groaning in pain. Satisfied with what he did, Boze walked towards Troy and lifted his head through his hair.

"Before you lose consciousness, you should know that I have three Grand Powers from three different Power Ranger team. It's still anybody's race," Boze said before throwing Troy's head to the ground. "Before you know it, that treasure will be in my hands."

Troy lifted his head and noticed all his friends were deeply in pain and so was he. But mostly because of Boze. He clenched his fingers up in a fist as he watched Boze disappearing along with Sally. He also heard Wes' voice calling for a first aid kit.

"Hey, are you ok?" Wes asked him.

Troy hit his fist on the ground and tried to sit up but his body won't allow it. Next thing he knew, everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you hanging but I promise next chapter will be interesting.<strong>

**Tell me what you think of it and guess what do you think will happen next. :)  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	43. Choices

Moments after Boze left, the Pirate rangers were with Wes and his Silver Guardians partner, Eric Myers at the meeting room of their temporary home base. After asking for Eric's autograph, Ben turned to his friends who remained silent throughout the entire ride there. Ben took the seat next to Johnny who was holding his wounded wrist. All of them got minor injuries from Boze's attack.

Feeling the need to break the silence, Wes took a seat to speak to them, "So, how is it possible that all of you managed to survive that attack?" he asked.

Seeing as no one answered the question, Ben spoke, "Ever since activating the pirate ranger keys, our DNAs got into the morphing grid and it gave all of us somehow invulnerable," he answered.

"I see," Wes replied, impressed. "Who would have thought pirates would be one of our successors."

The rest of the five pirates looked up and turned to him. Lexi, Blair and Johnny managed to give Wes a polite smile while Troy and Dylan looked like there's something on their mind.

"So what now?" Lexi asked everyone. Everyone waited for somebody to answer that question but unfortunately, no one did.

Dylan then unexpectedly spoke up, "We wait for the Zangyack's next attack."

"What about Boze?" Blair asked him.

"What about him?" Dylan asked her back.

"He said the Zangyack Empire's Goumins are Earthlings. I know this is stupid but I don't think its right to be fighting our own kind," Blair answered him.

"She's right. I don't feel good about it either," Johnny piped up.

"But how do we know for sure that Boze is telling the truth? For all we know this was his intention to make us think so," Dylan debated.

"We're not saying that he is telling the truth. Maybe it's just something we have to look into before the Zangyack makes its next move," Lexi said to him.

"Why does it matter whether their Earthlings or not? We're pirates for crying out loud," Dylan debated again.

"Dylan, there were other people there when Boze told us about it. Those people know what's going on. If they see us kill one more Goumin, they will talk about it and when they do, they won't see us as heroes anymore," Johnny responded.

"Heroes? Let me repeat something. We're pirates. We get rid of anything standing between us and our goal or dream," Dylan said to all of them. Troy snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Dylan with a confusion look.

"Dylan, they're right. Let's just think about it," Ben spoke.

"I hate to interrupt but we have some useful for you guys," Eric said, stopping all of them before their discussion gets ugly.

"What kind of information?" Troy inquired after being so quiet.

"The grand powers that Boze stole just recently were Operation Overdrive and Turbo. This leads to him stealing 3 grand powers altogether," Eric informed them.

"So that leaves us with two more grand powers left," Johnny said after he calculated. "We're so close yet so far."

"What do Boze even do with those grand powers? All the ranger keys are with us. There's no way he could activate it and use its powers," Blair wondered.

"At least we officially have all the ranger keys now," Ben pointed out.

"So 'Captain', what's next for us?" Lexi asked Troy.

Troy sighed and stood up from his seat, "Let's grab a bite to eat."

"_A bite to eat_," Johnny repeated what Troy said.

"We can't think on an empty stomach," Troy reasoned. "Plus, it's a long day. We shouldn't stress too much on it. We're still teenagers."

"I guess he's right. I did skipped breakfast this morning to save Troy's butt," Lexi said.

"Cool, Lexi is buying," Troy decided.

"WHAT?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's it, you're just going to eat? No planning for your next move or something like that?" Eric questioned the Pirates.

"Let them do it their way, Eric. We did entrust them with our grand power, they'll figure something out sooner or later," Wes said to him.

"Precisely. Let's go guys," Troy called after his crew and they left.

* * *

><p>Back in space, Emperor Walz Gill was currently sitting at his throne quietly as he stared intently into the view of Earth in front of him. Damaras and Insarn exchanged uncomfortable looks with one another as they slowly approached their Emperor to officially announce the bad news. Barizorg was standing by his Emperor's side as he remained silent.<p>

"Let me guess, we lost another Action Commander," Walz Gill spoke unexpectedly.

"I'm afraid so, my Emperor," Damaras responded.

"To be frank with all of you, I wasn't surprised. I'm not even sad about it. Truth to be told, Commander Momery is just my diversion," Walz Gill said.

"Diversion for what exactly?" Damaras inquired.

"Walk with me," Walz Gill told his three trusted advisors as he made his way out of the control room and into the hallways. "The reason I have been so absent for the past few weeks is because I have come up with a fool-proof plan to take over the Earth and destroy those pesky pirate rangers in the process."

"What sort of plan did you come up with?" Insarn asked.

Walz Gill stopped in front of a door and placed his hand on the scanner by the door. The door identified his hand and opened. As they entered the room, Damaras and Insarn were surprised to find a large contraption right in the middle of the room.

"What is that?" Damaras questioned his Emperor.

"That is called the Great Walztron 3000," Walz Gill answered.

"Why is it here then?"

"I observe how those pesky have a big robot of their own and I thought to myself, wouldn't it be great if I have one as well but bigger, better and much more power than any other giant robots. So, I called my father and had his scientist and mechanics to build me one that is so powerful that it can destroy anything with just one blast of energy," Walz Gill explained.

"That is very witty of you, my Emperor. I wouldn't have thought it by myself. You truly are amazing," Insarn gushed.

"Of course you didn't. That is why I am so brilliant!"

"But my Emperor, who is going to pilot this?" Damaras inquired. "I could get the best pilot the Zangyack Empire has just for you."

"Of course I will the one who is going to pilot the Great Walztron! No one touches the robot but me," Walz Gill declared proudly.

"I didn't mean to sound as if I'm offending you, my Emperor. It was just a question," Damaras responded calmly even though deep inside, he was getting irritated by Walz Gill.

"Enough questions then, Damaras. We'll prepare for our attack as of now. Get the troops ready for my invasion of Earth," Walz Gill instructed.

"As you wish, my Emperor," answered his three loyal advisors before Damaras and Insarn exited the room. Barizorg stayed behind to stay with Walz Gill.

"Oh Barizorg, you are most trusted advisor ever. It is so hard to find good help these days. I'm glad that you are here for me," Walz Gill said to his personal bodyguard. "Even though they did not say it, I know they think that my plan will fail. But not this time. This time, I will win and show them and everyone and also my father that I am better than my brother. I will achieve what he didn't and become superior."

"Thank you for your kind praises, my Emperor," Barizorg responded as he bowed. "However, before you plan on going to Earth, I have an idea on a first move that will throw the Pirates off."

Walz Gill tapped his cheek at Barizorg's proposal, "Alright, I'll listen to you. But this better be good."

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Troy has just arrived home and was headed to his room to take a nap. To be honest, it has been a really long day for him and it's only four in the afternoon. While walking to the kitchen to have a drink, he reflected what had happened earlier that day. Losing his memory, meeting Wes, his awesome kiss with Blair; also not to mention the fact that Dylan told Troy that Troy's own father knew that Troy was a Power Ranger but did nothing about it even when he lost his memory.<p>

"Troy," he heard a familiar voice calling him. Troy turned around and saw his dad, George.

"Yeah?" Troy responded, sounding not interested.

"I think we need to talk," George said.

"I don't think there's anything here you want to talk about," Troy stated.

"I don't get why you're angry at me for. You were the one keeping the secret from me in the first place. Why didn't you tell me that you were a Power Ranger?" George asked him.

"Because I know what you would say and how you would react. I know that you will never approve of it because being a Power Ranger has nothing to do with my college application," Troy replied.

"Are you kidding me? You'll get tons of college credit for it!" George told him.

"Huh?"

"If college scouts know that you are one of the Power Rangers, you'll be an easy pick for Harvard or Yale! They love famous people attending their schools," George informed him.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to reveal myself as the red pirate ranger just so I could get college credit," Troy said. "When you talk, do you hear it or is there a big roaring sound in your ear when you talk?" he added sarcastically.

"I'm only thinking about your future, Troy," George said.

"No you're not. Every time you try to do something that you claim is for my future has nothing to do with it. You want me to do it for you. Do you know what risks there are if I reveal my identity to the public? Power Rangers don't do that, dad. They don't defend Earth for credit. They do it because they want to. They want to do it for themselves and to protect lives on Earth. Power Rangers are selfless people. That's why _you_ are not a Power Ranger, dad," Troy replied back.

"What's this I hear about you and your little group of friends trying to find the 'greatest treasure of the universe'?" George questioned him suddenly.

"Seriously, you're changing the subject that quickly," Troy responded.

"Tell me about this treasure. More accurately, what is the treasure?" George said sternly.

"I don't know what the treasure is," Troy replied.

"You don't know what the treasure is?" George repeated. "Then why are you searching for it? You're doing nothing but wasting your time. You don't need treasure Troy. We have all the money that we need."

"It's not about the money," Troy responded angrily.

"Then what is it about then?" George questioned him.

"I don't have to answer to you," Troy said to him. "Oh and since we're actually have a conversation, I want to know why you didn't tell me sooner that you knew that I was the red ranger. You knew and you didn't tell me even when I lost my memory. You had the nerve not to tell me anything when I asked you about it yesterday. Do you know how selfish you are?" Troy said to him before exiting the kitchen but stopped to turn back to his father.

"You know when I grow up and have my own children, I hope I won't be like you. However, I do have to thank you for showing me a bad example of a father. I will never be like you," Troy said before disappearing from his dad's sight.

* * *

><p>The next day, Dylan had just woken up from bed and is headed to the kitchen to have some breakfast. He could definitely hear the sound of his mother frying eggs and bacon. The smell ain't so bad either. When he arrived, he saw his father in his usual chair while reading the newspaper while his mother placed two plates on the table.<p>

Dylan was happy to see his parents are back to normal after finding out the disappearance of his brother, Peter. Weeks ago after receiving the news, Dylan's mother, Janet could not even get herself out of bed. The woman was so depressed that she couldn't even get up and go to work. The news affected Dylan's father, Luke, as well. After hearing about it, Luke became quiet and distant. Due to both of his parent's attitude, it affected Dylan as well. He started to become moody (more than usual) but his friends snapped him out of it.

Mostly, Blair was the one who helped him the most. Blair told him about how her mother passing a year ago and how she didn't let it affect her life too much. Sure she was sad but life goes on. She knows her mother wouldn't want her to be sad and depressed. Dylan took her advice and tried to be the positive one in his household. Someone has to be and he is glad that he accomplished it.

However, it kills him to not tell his parents what really happened to Peter. That he turned into Barizorg. He would want to tell them but it would raise too many questions. Like how did he found out in the first place? Dylan couldn't tell his parents that he is a Power Ranger. At least not yet. Not when the Zangyack Empire is getting stronger and stronger. The only way that he could definitely make his parents happy again is if he brought back Peter. He doesn't know how to do it yet but he will think of way. He will bring Peter back to normal and make him remember who he really is.

"Good morning Dylan," Janet greeted her son cheerfully.

"So Dylan, this afternoon I was thinking of bringing all of us to that new restaurant that just opened up," Luke said to Dylan.

"Sorry dad but I already made plans with Johnny. He's tutoring me in Math today," Dylan replied guiltily.

"Come on son, you studied so hard already. You're grades aren't slipping. It wouldn't hurt if you take one day break," Luke offered.

"Let him go, Luke. It's nice to hear that Dylan has friends now," Janet said as she took a seat.

"I always had friends, mom," Dylan reminded her.

"Yeah but ever since you became friends with Troy again, I'm so glad that you even expanded your social circle," Janet replied. "I have an idea. Instead of going out, why don't you invite all those friends you've been hanging around with? They could join us for dinner. Plus, I haven't seen Troy in so long."

"I don't know mom…"

"I think it's a great idea. We'll just go grocery shopping this afternoon then," Luke agreed with his wife.

"Are any of your friends on a diet or can't eat anything particularly?" Janet asked her son.

Dylan sighed and replied, "Well, Troy eats practically anything. Fizzy drinks makes Johnny have asthma. Lexi is allergic to nuts. Blair can't stand seafood or anything related to fishes or she will throw up and beans and prunes will make Ben stomach 'unhappy'."

Dylan's parents stared at him as they take the information in. "Are you sure you still want to invite them for dinner?" he asked them.

Janet kept the smile on her face gratefully, "I will be fine, Dylan. It's been a while since I cook for a group of people or in this case a feast. It would be my pleasure to cook for your friends. Also, it might bring back some memories about Peter. I remember how he loves helping me in the kitchen although what he does most is become my taste tester," she said while some tears escaped her eyes.

Dylan took the tissue box in front of him and gave it to his mom. He hated to see his mother sad. If only he could just tell them that Peter is still alive. Technically.

"Mom, you don't have to do this. We always eat outside," Dylan offered.

"That's the problem. All I hear is you kids eating nothing but fast foods. I'm going to cook homemade meals and that's final," Janet said as she stops crying.

"I wouldn't argue with your mother if I were you," Luke said to his son.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Dylan went to Galaxy Paradise where he met up with his friends to invite them to his house for dinner. All of them were surprised by the offer.<p>

"So what's your mom cooking?" Lexi asked him.

"I don't know. She's grocery shopping with my dad right now," Dylan replied.

"You did tell her that I'm allergic to nuts right?" Lexi inquired.

"And that I don't eat anything that comes from the ocean," Blair added.

"And that beans make me…farty," Ben added as well.

"Yes I did. I told her all of your eating habits. You know how embarrassing it is to tell her that?" Dylan said to them.

"You know Dylan, you have never invited us to your house before," Blair pointed out.

"I've been to his house a couple of times," Troy said.

"That's different. You and Dylan were friends since forever," Blair responded.

"Blair's right. Why don't you ever invite us to your house?" Johnny asked Dylan.

"You never invited me to your house," Dylan debated.

"Yes I have. A lot of times."

"Oh, I don't know, I'm not used to inviting people to my house. It's not like I'm a good party host or anything," Dylan said.

"You don't have to. We'll be there," Troy assured him.

"I hate to jinx it but what if something comes up?" Ben asked them.

"Like what?" Troy asked.

"Like Zangyack or Boze creates trouble for us," Ben replied quietly so no one would hear them. "Speaking of which, I find it funny how our lives changed so fast and it's all thanks to being Power Rangers."

"Life has practically been full speed ahead," Blair agreed.

"One minute we're normal Earthlings and the next we have powers to summon the powers of other Power Rangers team," Johnny added.

"Saving the world while searching for the greatest treasure of the universe," Troy said.

"Say, Troy, I have been meaning to ask you this. If there was a situation where you had to choose between saving the world from the Zangyack Empire and get the greatest treasure of the universe, which one would matter to you the most?" Ben asked him.

Ben didn't realized it but the question impacted all of his friends. Troy has never admitted which is more important to him and the rest were also curious what his answer would be.

"You're asking me to choose between those two?" Troy asked him back, his face not giving anything away.

"Well yeah."

Everyone stared at Troy, waiting for his answer. But Troy remained quiet until he sighed. "Those two are stupid options to choose between," he said simply.

"What do you mean?" Ben inquired.

Before Troy could reply back, their mobirates beeped and everyone left their table to go outside to answer the call.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being MIA. I have been busy with school tests and stuff and I didn't have time to update. I know this chapter doesn't seem interesting but I promise to put in something that will surprise all of you.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	44. What Makes A Sacrifice?

After exiting Galaxy Paradise, the gang went to the back lot where they are out of sight from people so they could answer the call they are getting. Troy answered his mobirate while Blair and Lexi checked their surroundings for anyone lurking.

"What's up, Navi?" Troy answered the call.

"All of you need to come to the Command Centre immediately!" Navi responded back.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"There's a visitor here who came to see you," Navi answered.

"A visitor?" everyone repeated what Navi said.

"Who would visit us?" Ben wondered.

"The question is; how did he know where to find us?" Dylan wondered.

"Let's head over there," Troy decided. The rest agreed and pressed their teleporters to teleport to the Command Centre.

When they arrived, they didn't find anyone in the Command Centre like Navi said. All they saw is Navi sitting by the chair in front of the controls. "Navi, who is looking for us?" Blair asked the robot parrot.

Before Navi could answer, Troy and Dylan took out his gun blaster and pointed it at the figure standing behind them, surprising everyone. The rest of them turned around to see a man with medium long dark hair with white highlights. He was wearing a red shirt underneath a grey jacket and matching pants. Overall, he looks something out of a space movie.

"Whoa, I'm sorry for just coming here like this," the guy said while raising his hands up.

"Who are you?" Troy demanded, still pointing the gun blaster at him.

"My name is Andros. I'm from the planet KO-35," the guy answered.

Ben pushed his way through Troy and Dylan after hearing the mysterious guy introducing himself. "Andros, as in Andros the red space ranger? The one who helped the Turbo rangers gain back their powers and made them into space rangers as well? The one who had to kill Zordon in order to save the world from evil? THAT ANDROS?"

Andros chuckled at his reaction, "I see my reputation precedes me."

"Weird, Navi didn't have any predictions about us meeting," Lexi said.

"That's because we already have the Space ranger grand power," Navi responded.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Blair said and she turned to Andros. "Thank you for trusting us with your grand power."

"However, it is weird how you would just give us the grand power that easily. We had to go through a lot of things in order for us to get a grand power," Johnny added.

"Well, I've heard about all of you through the friends I made while I was a ranger. They said good things about all of you despite the fact that you are all pirates. So it's not unlikely that I won't give you my team's grand power," Andros said.

"So, what do you want now?" Dylan asked him.

"I won't stay long. I just came because I heard you learnt some secret like the fact that you have been killing humans when they were in their Goumin form," Andros answered while walking around the command center admiring their technology. "I just wanted to say that it's alright to make sacrifices if it's for the good of the world."

"What do you know about making sacrifices?" Dylan asked him challengingly.

"Dylan," Lexi scolded him.

"It's ok. Not everyone has the courage to make a true sacrifice but it's good to make one. Trust me, it'll make you feel better," Andros continued. "My sister Karone was kidnapped when we were kids. Years later I found out that she was Astronema after Dark Specter made her lose her memory about being Karone. At first I didn't knew. I kept fighting against her and when I found out, I tried everything I could to bring her back to normal. I tried to make her remember but it didn't work. When it did, Dark Specter took her away again and then I accidently killed her."

At the end of the sentence, everyone started to feel sorry for him. Dylan on the other hand listened to his story very intently. Andros story pretty much resembles his. But after the last sentence, Dylan's heart drop. Does that mean he doesn't have any hope in bringing his brother back?

Andros unexpectedly continued, "Like Ben said, if it wasn't for my sacrifice to destroy Zordon, my sister would never be alive again."

"So you're saying that there is hope?" Dylan asked his hopefully.

Andros gave him an assuring smile, "Even if my sister didn't make it, I would have been glad that I managed to save her soul and Zordon's too. That is what matters."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Andros has since left the command center and the pirates stayed around while trying to think about what they are going to do next. Ben on the other hand is fidgeting with the controls of the command center while Dylan stood furthest away from them alone.<p>

"So…" Lexi started.

"Andros is a former ranger and he did something that is probably shouldn't have been done. I don't think we should be worried about people thinking we're killing humans. Plus majority of them don't even know," Johnny piped up.

"It doesn't matter. The greatest treasure of universe is right here on Earth. If the Zangyack Empire destroys Earth, we won't get our treasure," Troy said.

"So you have been thinking about the treasure all this time?" Ben questioned him.

Troy decided to ignore him and continued, "We will do everything we can to make sure the Zangyack doesn't destroy anything."

Blair felt bad for Ben. Troy has been dancing around the question whether he cares about Earth's future or the fact that he wants the treasure more. Before he was all about saving Earth but maybe it is just because he wants the treasure. Lexi and Johnny felt that way too. When they first joined, treasure wasn't the first thing on their mind. They just went along with it because they keep getting closer to the treasure and it is starting to excite them. But is it all that Troy thinks about?

"What are you doing Ben?" Blair asked him.

"Uh, I just found out that we can know what our grand power is by putting a ranger key to the scanner," Ben answered and demonstrated it to them. "See I pick the RPM ranger key and have it scan, and the results shows this."

After clicking enter, the screen shows a race car type of zord. "It's called the Firebird Racer," Lexi read.

"And it can combine with the top half of our Megazord," Johnny continued. "We should try it soon."

"Hey guys, I've been wondering. What is our grand power?" Ben asked them.

"I never thought about that," Blair said.

"I think it's our Megazord. We wouldn't be able to defeat all those big monsters without it," Lexi said. "Right Troy?"

"I don't know. Zaine never told me anything about it," Troy said.

"Maybe we don't have a grand power at all," Johnny suggested.

"Impossible. Every Power Ranger team has a grand power. Why don't we?" Ben debated.

"Ben, it doesn't matter. As long as we have the ranger keys and the zords, we're pretty much well off," Blair said to him.

"But still…I feel like we're still not fully Power Rangers without it," Ben reasoned.

Troy put his hand on his shoulder, "Ben, we're pirates and we're not supposed to care what other people say about us. We don't need people to tell us we're really Power Rangers or not," he reminded him.

Ben looked down but responded, "I know."

Suddenly, the alarm of the Command Centre went off. Navi immediately got the information he needed to inform the rangers of what is happening in town. "Rangers, there are two Sugomins terrorizing the city right now."

"Talk about random timing. I have a bad feeling about this," Lexi commented.

"Come on, let's go," Dylan said after him being so quiet.

"Dylan," Troy called him. Dylan turn to look at him, "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dylan asked him back. Troy shot Dylan a smile and nod before they all head out to their zords.

Not long after that, the rangers arrive to the city where the two Sugomins were terrorizing the city. Ben activated his zord into Megazord mode and joined the rest in their Pirate Megazord. Ben jumped in first and drilled the two Sugomins with the two Megazord hands he has while the others in the Pirate Megazord slashed and shoot them with their cannons. After defeating the two Sugomins, two new ones appeared.

"Looks like they are not backing down today," Dylan commented.

"Well let's try the RPM grand power then," Johnny suggested and they inserted their respective RPM ranger keys inside the key holes for activation.

After activating them, an Engine Cell and the Firebird Racer escaped the body of the Pirate Megazord. The rangers inserted the Engine Cell into the Firebird Racer and it increases it size after being activated. The Firebird Racer then drove itself towards the two Sugomins and crashing into them.

"Let's combine with the Firebird Racer," Troy said as he turned the wheel.

The Pirate Megazord then jumped up before losing its legs and attached itself on top of the Firebird Racer.

"Pirate Firebird Formation, complete," all of them called out as they quickly dash towards the Sugomins while the slashing them with their Mega Pirate Sabers. Then they rode to a hill and while in mid-air, the Mega Pirate Sabers were charged and ready.

"Firebird Saber, slash mode!" the five pirates called out and the Sugomins were finally defeated.

"Well that was easy. I don't know why I got a bad feeling before," Lexi said as she stretched her arms.

Before they knew it, they got a call from Navi, "Rangers, there is some disturbance coming from the Northway Warehouse! You must get there at once."

"You had to jinx it, don't you?" Johnny said to Lexi and she pouted under her helmet before all of them including Ben teleported to the Northway Warehouse.

When they arrived, they were surprised to find Barizorg together with some Sugomins and Goumins waiting for their arrival.

"Pirate rangers, I'm so glad you came," Barizorg said.

"Barizorg," Blair said as she and the rest of them turn to Dylan who was staring straight at Barizorg.

Without hesitation, Dylan took out his weapons, "I'll take care of Barizorg. You guys can take the rest of them yourselves right?"

"No problem. Don't take too long with it," Troy responded to him.

"Dylan, heads up," Blair said as she exchanged her Pirate Saber for his Gun Blaster.

"Let's go," Troy said as they started charging towards the Goumins and Sugomins.

Dylan and Barizorg have started their battle. Dylan tried to put all his strength to resist Barizorg's attack but he was too strong. Barizorg managed to throw Dylan into the abandoned warehouse and Dylan landed right on the ground. Just when he was getting up, Barizorg hit Dylan's shoulder with his blade.

"PETER! Stop this. Let me help you get your memory back and away from the Zangyack Empire," Dylan said to him while he lifted the blade using his Pirate Sabers.

"I have told you a lot of times, blue pirate. I am not this Peter whom you speak of. I am Barizorg and I will never leave the Zangyack Empire because of my loyalty to my Emperor," Barizorg replied.

Dylan started to get frustrated and continued fighting Barizorg. He knows that it might be impossible to achieve what he wants but he must do it. For Peter and his parents.

Meanwhile outside, the rest of the rangers were still fighting the Goumins. Johnny and Ben had managed to tie all of the Goumins in one place and all of them pressed their belt buckles to bring on the Armada Buster. All of them inserted their ranger keys and Troy inserted his into the main component.

"Armada Buster, red mode," Troy called out before triggering the weapon which release an energy directly at the Goumins.

Before the five of them could breathe out, two new looking Sugomins jumped in from out of nowhere and started attacking the pirate rangers.

"Who are these guys?" Ben asked after the painful attack.

"They're so strong," Blair said.

"They look like Sugomins but they're stronger than them," Johnny added.

"Foolish pirates. We're not Sugomins. We're part of the Elite army of the Zangyack Empire. We are the Dugoumins!" said one of them.

"As you can tell, we are much stronger than any Sugomin or any action commander for that matter," said the other one.

"Elite army or not. We're still going to kick your butt," Lexi said to them as she got up.

"That's right. You're going to regret messing with pirates," Troy added before he clicked on his belt buckle to reveal a ranger key. The rest of them did the same and all of them morphed into the new ranger keys that they had gotten from Boze.

Troy morphed into the Wolf Warrior. Lexi morphed into the Sentinel Warrior. Johnny morphed into the Blue Senturion. Blair morphed into the female red Samurai ranger and Ben morphed into the Shadow Ranger. Together, all of them went in to fight and defeat the two Dugoumins with their new weapons.

Inside the warehouse, Dylan was still fighting neck and neck with Barizorg.

"I admit, you are quite strong; but let's see if you can still stand when I'm done with you," Barizorg said to him while he did the blade stance he does that Dylan quickly identified as his brother's favorite attack. Dylan quickly copied his move and slashed at the same time as Barizorg.

Since both attacks were very strong, it had equal force between each other and ended up blowing up in the middle and Dylan was thrown to the ground. Immediately after that, the rest of the pirate rangers entered the warehouse to see if Dylan was ok after defeating the Dugoumins.

"DYLAN!" all of them called for him.

Dylan got to his knees and shouted, "Stand back! This is between me and him."

His friends stopped on their footsteps and watched as Dylan tried to get himself of the ground. Suddenly, they heard laughter from inside the warehouse. Everyone turned to see Emperor Walz Gill walking towards all of them and stopping right beside Barizorg.

"Hello pirates," he greeted them.

"That's Emperor Walz Gill!" Ben pointed out the obvious, seeing as he had never seen the Emperor in front of his eyes before. "Let's get him!"

Before he could do that, Troy pushed him back and he step forward to listen to what else the Emperor has to say to them.

"Indeed, I am the Emperor. You should be bowing down before me," Walz Gill told them.

"Like we'll ever listen to you. We will never bow down to anyone like you," Troy responded.

"Well then, I guess all of you will die right in my hands then," Walz Gill replied. "Release the Great Walztron!" he called out suddenly.

The pirate rangers were confused by his action but were shocked when they felt the ground shaking. They looked up at the torn down roof to see a huge fighting robot just above them. Walz Gill then jumped into the fighting machine.

"What is that?" Johnny asked as he started to get scared.

"Looks like another one of his contraption," Troy responded.

"This is the Great Walztron 3000. This is the Zangyack's most powerful weapon of destruction ever!" Walz Gill corrected him.

"Like it matters. We're going to destroy it anyways," Lexi said.

"I would like to see you try," Walz Gill said as he started firing lasers at where the rangers are standing before flying off somewhere.

Troy took out his mobirate and summoned all of their zords. All of them got on board on their individual zords and tracked down Walz Gill in the middle of the city. The five main pirates combine their zords together into the Pirate Megazord while they summon the Firebird Racer. Ben on the other hand decided to use Space rangers grand power.

"Mega Winger activate," Ben called out. A plane with wings appeared and attached itself on the back of Ben's T-Hex Megazord. It then started to fly along with the Firebird zord.

Walz Gill used his fighting machine's weapon, an bow with fire arrows and aimed for the Firebird zord. After getting a direct hit, the Firebird zord was badly injured and soon Walz Gill hit the T-Hex Megazord.

"Ben, are you ok?" Troy asked him.

"I'm ok," Ben said as she tried to get his Megazord to its feet.

"It's no use resisting, pirates. This is where I win," Walz Gill said.

"Rangers," Navi called after them through the zord's communicator. "All of you use the Dino Thunder ranger keys and insert them into the key hole. I just found out that by doing so, it will combine both your Megazords together."

"Let's do this then," Troy said to his teammates and they, except for Blair, took out their Dino Thunder ranger keys.

Soon, the arms from the T-Hex Megazord attached itself to the Pirate Megazord. "Pirate Hex Megazord," all of them called out. Before they could start fighting the Great Walztron, it had already started fighting them.

"Don't think that I am like all those stupid action commanders that I hire. I am much more stronger, smarter and quicker than any of those useless commanders combined!" Walz Gill said to them.

The Pirate rangers tried their best to keep the Pirate Hex Megazord steady while Walz Gill attacks them. The Great Walztron then started to shoot arrows again and it started to weaken the Megazord.

"The Megazord can't hold on much longer!" Johnny inform his friends after checking the status of the Megazord.

"We can't give up and run now. We'll just have to ram it," Ben said.

"It's too careless. He's just going to attack us even harder," Lexi debated.

"We have no choice!" Ben debated back.

While the rangers argue, Walz Gill activated to ultimate energy bomb and started shooting at the Pirate Hex Megazord.

"We're losing the Megazord!" Johnny yelled out.

Troy knew he had to think and quick. If they stayed there any longer, they might all be killed in the process. He can't let that happen. But he can't give up either. There must be a way to defeat Walz Gill. Troy then remembered the story Andros told them all. Andros made a sacrifice and that is what Troy is going to do.

"You guys, evacuate the Megazord now!" Troy told his friends.

"What?" Lexi shouted back at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked him while trying to hold the wheels steady.

"I'll stay here in the Megazord. You guys leave now before it's too late," Troy explained.

"Are you nuts? You're going to get killed for sure," Johnny said to him.

"Troy, We can't just leave you here alone," Blair added as she tried to reason with him.

"As your leader I order all of you to evacuate this Megazord now!" Troy yelled at them as he started to get frustrated at his team's stubbornness.

"Troy! Don't be an egghead! We're staying in this Megazord with you and that's final," Dylan shouted at him.

Leaving him with no choice, Troy decided to eject all of them from the Megazord forcefully before Walz Gill activated full power. All of the rangers landed in different places and watched as the Great Walztron starting to destroy the zord with Troy in it. Dylan who wasn't far from Ben stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. Before they knew it, the power energy managed to throw the Pirate Hex Megazord and separate all the zords together. However, Troy's zord got hit the hardest and left a big dent.

"TROY!" Dylan called after him. Lexi, Blair and Johnny all saw the same thing from their different locations.

After successfully beating the Pirate Hex Megazord, Walz Gill started his victory. Every civilian watching close by were frightened by the scene that had unfold before them. Lexi landed in front of a shopping mall but kept herself hidden from everyone. Blair and Johnny also kept themselves hidden from where they are.

"Finally! I have finally gotten rid of those pirates once and for all!" Walz Gill celebrated. "All you foolish Earthlings will soon feel the wrath of the Zangyack Empire. I will be back soon but until then, say your prayers," he said before he disappeared to the sky.

Ben walked over to Dylan who is badly wounded. "Dylan, what are we going to do now?" he asked the blue pirate ranger.

"You go find the others while I go find Troy and see if he's ok," Dylan answered him.

"Got it. Be careful," Ben said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with school.<strong>

**As you can tell, this is a combination of RPM and Space tribute. I want to end this story as quickly as I can so you guys can finally have the conclusion but don't worry, I think I will post the final chapter by the end of the year. I still want to have some fun writing this story for you guys. :)**

**Sad to say, the Dylan and Barizorg story arc shall come to an end by the next chapter so I have room to finish off the others' story arc in future chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	45. Could This Be The End or

_**Last time on Project Pirate…**_

_Troy decided to eject all of them from the Megazord forcefully before Walz Gill activated full power. All of the rangers landed in different places and watched as the Great Walztron starting to destroy the zord with Troy in it. Dylan who wasn't far from Ben stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. Before they knew it, the power energy managed to throw the Pirate Hex Megazord and separate all the zords together. However, Troy's zord got hit the hardest and left a big dent._

_"TROY!" Dylan called after him. Lexi, Blair and Johnny all saw the same thing from their different locations._

_After successfully beating the Pirate Hex Megazord, Walz Gill started his victory. Every civilian watching close by were frightened by the scene that had unfold before them. Lexi landed in front of a shopping mall but kept herself hidden from everyone. Blair and Johnny also kept themselves hidden from where they are._

_"Finally! I have finally gotten rid of those pirates once and for all!" Walz Gill celebrated. "All you foolish Earthlings will soon feel the wrath of the Zangyack Empire. I will be back soon but until then, say your prayers," he said before he disappeared to the sky._

_Ben walked over to Dylan who is badly wounded. "Dylan, what are we going to do now?" he asked the blue pirate ranger._

_"You go find the others while I go find Troy and see if he's ok," Dylan answered him._

_"Got it. Be careful," Ben said to him._

After Ben ran off, Dylan heard someone crying for help nearby. He tried his best looking from where the source is coming from. While searching, Dylan also helped some of the people to evacuate to safety. As he was running, he stopped when he heard a little boy crying for help. He turned to his left to see a little boy, who looked around 10 years old, wearing a blue baseball cap, trying to push a big broken wall away.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Dylan asked the little boy. "You have to go and get to safety before the Zangyack Empire comes back."

"My little brother and my parents are trapped behind this wall. We were about to escape and I almost didn't make it. I have to help them get free," the little boy replied him back.

Dylan heard some helpful cries behind the wall that confirmed what the little boy is saying. Every second counts at the moment and he needs to get to Barizorg but he can't let this one go.

"Alright kid, I'll help you push," Dylan said as he began to push the wall but it was too heavy even for him. Dylan tried about three times and it didn't move at all. There was only one way to get rid of the wall but it would expose his secret. Dylan looked at the little boy's determination as he tried to push. Even with both their strengths, they were not strong enough.

He had no choice.

"Stop pushing it," Dylan told the little boy.

"What? Why? I need to save my family," the little boy responded.

Dylan took a deep breath and got down to his knees so he was eye-to-eye with the little boy, "What is your name?" he asked.

"Daniel," the little boy answered even though he was confused.

"Daniel, I can help you get your parents out but you have to promise not tell anyone what you saw ok?" Dylan told him.

"What do you mean?"

Dylan gave him an assuring smile and took out his pirate saber and ranger key. He walked a few inches away from the wall and inserted the ranger key. "Stand back Daniel," Dylan told him.

Daniel listened and stood as far away as possible from the wall. Dylan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This would be the first time he's doing a power slash without being in his ranger suit. As he opened his eyes, he swung his hand and the move managed to break the wall effectively. Daniel watched in shock over what he had just seen. _He's one of the Power Rangers…_Daniel said to himself. Dylan dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

Not long after that, the Daniel's family managed to escape. The brother Daniel had been talking about is a little baby brother. The family gathered for a family hug and it somehow triggered Dylan's heart. Dylan couldn't remember the last time he had a family hug like that. Daniel's father turned to him and said, "Thank you so much for your help."

"But how did you manage to break the wall?" Daniel's mother inquired.

"That's not important now, mommy. We have to get to safety," Daniel said as he pulled his parents to the direction of where the people were evacuating. Before running, Daniel turned to face Dylan and gave him a smile, "Thank you and I promise."

Dylan smiled at him before Daniel runs off. "Dylan?" Dylan heard from a familiar voice. He turned around and saw his parents standing there. There were also covered with dirt and Dylan predicted it had something to do with the destruction her.

"Mom, dad, are you ok?"

"Us? We were about to ask you that question. How did you do that thing that you did?" Dylan's dad, Luke, questioned.

"How long had you've been standing there?" Dylan asked them back, terrified.

"Long enough apparently," Luke replied.

Dylan's mom, Janet, held Dylan's hand, "Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked Dylan. "Are you a Power Ranger, Dylan?"

"This wasn't how I wanted you to find out. You have to understand why I kept it a secret from you guys," Dylan said to them.

"So this is the reason why you come home with bandages and bruises," Janet concluded. "And here I thought you were just taking up boxing."

"Honestly, I thought you were a part of a mafia or something," Luke said humorously, making his wife smile as well.

"So you're not mad?" Dylan asked.

"Why would we? You're doing a good thing. Even though I think it's dangerous but what mother isn't worried about their child," Janet replied to her son.

"Well, I think there's something else that you should know," Dylan told them. "Peter has been turned into Barizorg and I have known for quite a while now. Right now I'm trying to convince him who he is and hopefully he will turn back to normal."

Dylan saw his parent's facial expression changed from delighted to shock. "So you're saying you can turn his back to normal?" Luke asked.

"I don't know how exactly but I'm trying to make him remember who he is because he has been brainwashed by the Zangyack Empire," Dylan explained. "Actually right now I have to go and find him."

"Dylan, no matter what happens, it's ok. We won't be angry at you if Peter doesn't come back for good. I know we should have said this to you before but even if Peter is not here, it doesn't mean he's not here in our hearts. Be careful Dylan," Janet said as he hugged Dylan tightly before letting him go.

Dylan was confused by what his mother had just said but he didn't have time to question her. He has to meet up with Barizorg right away. He knew today is the day that he would bring Peter back. He just knows it.

Meanwhile with Ben, he was trying his best to find the rest of his friends while running towards the woods to find if Troy is alright. While running, he hated to admit it but the Great Walztron is sure no match for them even with their Megazord. If only there was some other power they could use to fight it. That is if Troy is still alive. What was he saying? Troy can't die now. Their mission isn't completed yet. A true ranger doesn't die in between missions unless under certain circumstances of course.

Ben was about to enter the woods when he started hearing footsteps close by and kept his guard up. He checked his surroundings for anyone in particular but he couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and almost screamed but his moth was covered by the person from behind.

"Ben, it's just me!" the person said. Ben quickly recognized the voice and knew it was Lexi.

"Lexi, you're alive!" Ben said as he started hugging her only to receive a punch on the stomach.

"Of course I'm alive, Ben. Did you find anyone else?" Lexi asked him.

"Well I landed close to Dylan but he told me to find Troy and you guys and he would meet us later," Ben answered.

"Why would he do that?" Lexi inquired.

"He's going after Barizorg," Ben responded.

Lexi was about to say something but they heard someone calling their names. Ben quickly identified that it was Johnny's voice. Johnny then appeared along with Blair.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Ben asked them.

Johnny and Blair put their fingers on their mouth to signal all of them to keep quiet. "We're fine and we found out something. But we need some place to hide first," Johnny told them.

After that they hid under a boulder and Johnny and Blair continued what they were going to inform them. Before any of them could speak, the four of them heard the sound of Goumins close by. They remained silent until the Goumins walked away.

"What are they doing here?" Lexi inquired.

"Walz Gill had ordered the Goumins to find our bodies. We need to stay hidden," Blair answered her.

"We can't do that. Walz Gill is coming back soon with the Great Walztron. We have to find Troy and the Megazord," Ben debated.

"Wait, where is Dylan?" Johnny asked them.

"Dylan is going after Barizorg," Lexi answered.

"What?! That's crazy. He can barely take Barizorg all by himself just now. What makes him think he's stronger now?" Blair argued.

"We can worry about him later, Blair. First things first, we need to find Troy," Lexi told her.

"I sure hope Troy is ok," Blair said sadly.

"Troy will be just fine. We're practically indestructible with our genetically enhanced powers," Johnny assured Blair.

"But still, Troy did quite a reckless thing. What was he thinking trying to go after Walz Gill by himself," Lexi said.

Suddenly, the rangers sensed Goumins are coming close by and they quiet ran off together. Johnny had an idea and took out his mobirate to dial for Navi.

"Navi, can you help us find Troy?" Johnny asked while running.

"I wish I could but his mobirate is inactive. I can't track him down," Navi replied.

Johnny and the rest finally stopped running and an idea struck Johnny, "Then track our zords instead. Troy has to be still inside one of the zords since he didn't eject himself out."

"Rojer that! I'll send you to coordinates right away," Navi said before they hang up.

"I asked Navi to help us track our zords. We should be able to find Troy after that," Johnny said.

Blair nodded and turns her attention to Ben who looks uneasy. "What's the matter Ben?" she asked.

"It's about Troy. Earlier today at Galaxy Paradise and at the Command Centre, I got the impression that Troy is just being a ranger because of the treasure. Please tell me it's not true," Ben told all of them.

At first, Johnny, Lexi and Blair remained silent. Not because they do not want to tell Ben. But they don't know what to tell him.

"It seems that way too to me. Which is surprising because when he recruited all of us, the treasure didn't seem to be the first thing on his mind," Lexi spoke. "There must be something that suddenly triggered his mind to feel the need to retrieve the treasure first."

"Maybe he started to feel the competition after our last encounter with Boze," Blair suggested.

"That didn't bother him before," Ben argued.

"Maybe it was his dad. We all know how controlling his dad is," Johnny pointed out.

"Or maybe he thought that since Andros made a sacrifice, it's only natural for him to do so as well. Maybe he wasn't thinking of the treasure when he ejected all of us. If it was, he would have ejected himself too," Blair added.

"But still…we're supposed to be a team. We're supposed to trust and be there for each other and Troy being the leader, he should have known all of this. Yes Andros made a sacrifice but he didn't do it willingly at first. It seems like the decision was way too easy for Troy," Ben debated.

"We don't know that for sure," Johnny told him.

"I'm just so mad at him!" Ben vented out. He turned to his friends with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sure we're all angry at him too. But that's who Troy is. He's never thinks before he acts. That's what makes him such a jock-head," Lexi said to him, trying to enlighten the mood.

"I guess we all have to remind him that we're a team when we find him," Blair promised him with her famous genuine smile.

"And he can't get rid of us no matter how hard he tries," Johnny added while putting his hand on Ben's shoulder for reassurance.

"_Troy..._"

Troy felt someone shaking his body but he just couldn't open his eyes. The voice called for him once again, this time louder and whoever it was shook him harder. Troy slowly opened his eyes and found Andros in front of him. Andros sighed in relief and helped Troy sit up.

"Andros, how did you get here?" Troy asked while he felt his voice was very hoarse.

"I was watching the battle and thought that I'd check if you were fine," Andros responded.

Troy tried to move his body but every part of him was aching badly. He was especially badly wounded on his forehead. He must have hit head first during the impact. Then he remembered something. His friends…

"Are the rest ok? Please tell me they're fine," Troy begged.

"I'm sure they're just fine. You on the other hand made a big mistake," Andros replied back to him.

Troy glance a confused look to Andros, "What do you mean? I did it to save them."

"They don't need you to save them, Troy. They need you to defeat Walz Gill _together_," Andros told him.

"But if we all go down together then…"

"That would make a better option considering the situation. What were you really trying to do?" Andros questioned him.

Troy shrugged, "Earth still needs some heroes and if we all go down, who'll protect it. We're the last Power Rangers on Earth. It's our duty to protect the future and it is my duty as leader to protect my team and _their_ future. Plus, if we all died, who will get the treasure then."

Andros nodded in understanding, "Troy, I'm going to make this clear to you. Judging by the looks of your team, they don't need you to protect them or their future. They can do that all on their own. What you should be doing is to protect the bond your team has. That is much better than any other treasure, don't you think?"

Troy felt a tinged of guilt, "I guess I was trying to do what you did; making a sacrifice for the sake of everyone's safety."

"It doesn't work for every situation. Sacrifices come in all different forms. It wasn't easy for me to do it. When I had to kill Zordon, I didn't have much time to think. Before I knew it, I had my spiral saber and destroyed Zordon's energy tube, destroying almost every villain that was trying to take over Earth. Back then, my sister was part of the evil alliance and I thought she would be dead too but Zordon's energy wave revived her," Andros told Troy as he reminisced the past. "However, even if my sister would have died, I think I'd still be ok because I know my teammates will be there for me no matter what. In fact, they were more than just my teammates, they were my friends and together we learn to be there for one another no matter what. With you being the leader, you and your teammates need to learn to be there for one another."

Troy felt stupid. Andros was right. What was he thinking? They're all in this together. They knew it was their fate to be rangers and they were just doing what they think it's right. His friends can protect themselves. All Troy needed to do was be there for his friends if they need him.

"I wished I figured that out sooner," Troy said.

"We all make mistakes. We're humans after all," Andros responded.

"Wait, you mentioned Zordon. Any chance you know anything about Zaine of Eltar?" Troy inquired. He had been meaning to ask someone about Zordon but it seems like most of the rangers he met had never mentioned about Zordon or Zaine at all.

"I don't know about the 'Eltar' part but I heard Zaine was a space pirate," Andros answered. "What does he have anything to do with Zordon?"

"You mean you don't know anything else about Zaine?"

"Do you know something about him?" Andros questioned him back.

"He is Zordon's brother," Troy told him.

The look on Andros' face was far from knowing, "Zordon never mentioned a brother. Neither has any other rangers before me mentioned it."

"Are you sure?"

"Zordon wasn't really an open book. All I knew about him was that he's a good wizard. He created everything that started the Power Rangers. However, I did hear some rumors about Zaine before but I never thought of him and Zordon to be related. Zaine used to be nothing but a common thief across the galaxy," Andros informed him.

"Well, that's not entirely true. Zaine was the one who called all of you to battle the Zangyack last year. If it wasn't for him, all the ranger keys wouldn't gather in one place and there would be Project Pirate," Troy debated.

"Then what is this about?" Andros asked him.

"Zaine has been missing since the day he trusted me with Project Pirate. It has been almost six months now. I just want to know if he's alive," Troy said sadly. "The reason I'm into finding the greatest treasure of the universe is because of him. I think it was his intention to find the treasure in the first place instead of saving Earth's future. I want to fulfill his dreams for him and it would be nice if he's here to see it."

"I can help you find him if you want," Andros offered.

"You could do that?"

"Only if you continue doing what you're doing," Andros responded taking his hand out.

Troy gladly clapped his hand in return, "You can count on me."

"Sir," Barizorg said as he approached his triumphing Emperor.

"What is it Barizorg?" Walz Gill asked his trusted companion.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. The Goumins that were patrolling Earth found four of the six pirate rangers. I think they are going after the Megazord that you were battling with earlier," Barizorg informed him.

"You mean to tell me that they're not dead," Walz Gill questioned him angrily only to receive a nod from him. "Why are you still standing there then? Go after them and this time, make sure they die and bring their bodies here."

"Yes sir," Barizorg said as he bowed down and left the room.

"Insarn, tell the mechanics to finish buffing the Great Walztron. We're going to make this a fast game instead," Walz Gill ordered.

Damaras decided to step forward this time, "Sir, let's not be rash about this. Let's think this through."

"I had enough of waiting Damaras. Those pirate rangers have bothered me for too long. It's time to show them who has more power," Walz Gill responded before he exited the room.

Damaras wanted to stop him but even he knows it's no use. He just wishes that Walz Gill would be fine in the end. Walz Gill has no idea what would happen to him if some happened to Walz Gill.

Meanwhile on Earth, Dylan had just reached the woods after receiving the call from Navi about Troy's whereabouts. Navi also informed him how Walz Gill had ordered Goumins to go search for them so he figured that wherever there's Goumins, Barizorg will be there too. Hopefully…

This just needs to be done for him. He needs to try to bring back his brother. At least he has to try. As he was running, a figure stopped in front of him. It was Barizorg and he was alone.

"Going somewhere blue pirate?" Barizorg questioned him.

"Just the person I was looking for," Dylan said as he took out his ranger key.

"So it's a fight you want," Barizorg said as he took out his own weapon and sent sword slashes at Dylan. At the time, Dylan had already morphed into his ranger form and ran towards Barizorg.

Dylan and Barizorg fought tooth and nail with one another. Neither of them was giving up and neither of them was taking it slow.

"Peter, please come back to your senses! Not for me, for mom and dad. They miss you," Dylan shouted at him while holding down Barizorg's weapon.

Barizorg forcefully pushed Dylan away, "I am not this Peter you speak of. I am Barizorg. I am a part of the Zangyack Empire and Emperor Walz Gill most trusted secretary."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Dylan yelled. "You're Peter Affleck. You're my brother who I love and admire so much. You can't just forget about me. Please remember."

Barizorg ignored him and sword slashed Dylan two times to which Dylan managed to dodge with his pirate saber. _This is it…it's no use. I can't save him. But I can stop him and there's only one way to do it. I know I'll regret this but it has to be done._

Barizorg started sending two more sword slashes and Dylan managed to hold it with his pirate saber. The slashes were too strong and caused him to slowly demorphed however Dylan was still holding it steady, waiting for the right moment to retaliate. Barizorg stood there in shock over the scene that was unfolding in front him. Never have he seen anyone doing that before.

Just when Dylan was about throw the attack back, the four pirates arrived just in time to see what was happening.

"DYLAN!" shouted Lexi, Johnny, Blair and Ben.

"STAY BACK!" Dylan yelled back before he threw the attack back at Barizorg.

The four pirates gasped as they watch Dylan throwing his attack back to Barizorg. Luckily Dylan got a direct hit and soon Barizorg started to fall and exploded. Dylan slowly started losing his consciousness and fainted right after that. Johnny and Blair ran towards Dylan while Lexi and Ben checked on Barizorg.

All they saw was a broken body and a bunch of broken wires. There wasn't anything else inside the cyborg and that worries Lexi and Ben. They exchanged uneasy looks. They were expecting to see at least Peter's body in there but to no avail.

"Poor Dylan, all that for nothing," Ben said to Lexi. Lexi felt bad as well.

"Guys, he's waking up," Johnny called after them. Lexi and Ben left Barizorg's body to see Dylan waking up.

Dylan slowly started to open his eyes and saw his friends looking down at him. All of them sighed in relief. Aside from the cut on his forehead, it looks like Dylan is going to be just fine.

"Thank god you're ok," Blair said.

"You really scared us there, Dylan," Johnny added.

Dylan started to sit up and looked in front of him. Just as he was expecting, but he didn't realize it to be this heartbreaking. His friends turned to look at the now dead cyborg.

"We're sorry Dylan," Lexi told him.

Dylan took a deep breath, "Why should you apologize? It's not like you caused this. To be honest, I'm glad this is over."

"Are you going to be ok Dylan?" Blair asked concernedly.

"I'm going to be just fine. In fact, I feel great. I feel as a though a weight has been lifted," Dylan replied. "Besides, if it was the other way around, I wouldn't want Peter to be sad, right?" he asked Blair back.

Blair smiled at him and nodded. Suddenly, some Goumins started to appear and surrounded all of them. Dylan was unfortunately too weak to stand up to even fight. The other four started to fight the Goumins and get them away from Dylan. Apparently the others were a bit too preoccupied and two Goumins found the opportunity to vaporized Dylan. They were about to fire their cannons but before they could, some blasters were being shot from above.

Dylan looked up to see Troy arriving from his zord. The others saw Troy and ran towards them.

"You're ok," Dylan said to Troy.

"Of course I am," Troy replied back. "I'm sorry for what I did to all of you. I learnt an important lesson today. If we're going to defeat the Zangyack Empire and find the treasure, we should all do it together. No breaking up, we're going to be a good team."

"But I thought you only care about the treasure," Ben spoke.

"That's not all I care about. I know I was being harsh earlier and I'm sorry. I just wanted to show to my dad that being a ranger isn't a joke to me. I thought the only way to do that is to show him that our hard work led us to the treasure. I guess I was so wrong," Troy said.

"Well, what do you expect from a dumb jock. We can't stay mad at you for long," Lexi responded.

"We're just glad that you finally get it," Blair smiled.

Troy beamed at all of his friends and saw a dead Barizorg right behind them. Dylan turned as well and gave Troy a knowing look.

"Good job, Dylan," Troy said.

"Thanks," Dylan replied.

Without warning, the ground started to shake once again and the Great Walztron 3000 landed right in the middle of the city.

"Looks who decided to come back early," Johnny said.

"Let's call upon our zords then," Troy told his friends before they morphed together. Troy and Ben then summoned all their zords together to form the Megazords.

"You all are going to pay for what you did to Barizorg!" Walz Gill said through his big machine.

"Bring it on," Troy replied challengingly. The five main pirates started to summon some of their zord powers together.

"Let's bring out the Delta Runner," Dylan said.

"Don't forget Mystic Dragon," Johnny added.

"And our little buddy, Minizord," Lexi added.

All of them activated the respective keys and the zords they summoned help them to fight the Great Walztron. The Delta Runner started to drive towards the feet of the Great Walztron while Minizord and Mystic Dragon started to fly around the Great Walztron. To hold the machine steady, Minizord tied the machine while Mystic Dragon followed closely behind to form the Mystic bind technique. Unfortunately, it was not too strong as the Great Walztron broke free of it.

"Let's call in Firebird Racer," Blair suggested and they all inserted the RPM ranger key.

The Firebird Racer appeared from another dimension and made a mad dash towards the Great Walztron by it got kicked eventually.

"Don't you stubborn pirates get it? I can't be defeated by you and your silly little toys," Walz Gill said to them. "Why don't you just surrender and give up?"

"What makes you think we would give up that easily?" Ben questioned him.

"Like you said, we're stubborn pirates. We don't give in that easily," Blair said.

"Even though we failed to defeat you once, we're not going to fail again," Johnny added.

"And that's because we're here fighting together side by side and helping one another keeping our dreams alive," Lexi added as well.

"And we don't need you to tell us whether we should surrender or not," Dylan said. "Right Troy?"

"Precisely. When we combine all of hearts and dreams together, it will be more powerful than any other weapon that even you can build," Troy continued.

"Your talk is cheap," Walz Gill sneered.

Just when they were about to go in to fight, each of their Pirate ranger keys started to float from their belt buckles. The rangers looked up in shocked and confusion. They were not clear what was going on. How could their own ranger keys glow?

"What is going on? How are our ranger keys glowing?" Lexi asked out loud.

"Mine's glowing too," Ben communicated through his Megazord.

"Does this mean we have a grand power as well?" Blair wondered.

"Let's see what it does then," Troy said as they put their ranger keys into the key holes and activated it.

Before they knew it, both the Pirate Megazord and the T-Hex Megazord and even the Firebird racer started glowing brightly blinding Walz Gill. Soon, an engine cell with a Project Pirate logo escaped their bodies and combined into one.

"That's interesting. Another engine cell," Johnny said.

"What are we waiting for then, shall well?" Dylan asked them, smirking, knowing the answer from all of his friends.

The T-Hex Megazord held onto the Firebird Racer while the Pirate Megazord inserted the engine cell inside. Not long after that, the three zords started to combine with one another and before they knew it, it was much bigger than the Great Walztron 3000. Together, it formed the Fire Pirate Armada Megazord.

"What abomination is this?!" Walz Gill questioned. "No matter, I will still be in victory."

Walz Gill started to run in to fight and threw a few punches but the new Megazord managed to retaliate it back. As the Fire Pirate Armada Megazord started moving, Walz Gill used its bow and arrow to fire but the new Megazord proved to be stronger than their usual Megazord. The pirate rangers controlled their new Megazord to shoot fire cannons from the hands right at the Great Walztron and then used their drill saber arm to slash its opponent.

"Inconceivable! That contraption is actually stronger than my machine! I will not go down without a fight," Walz Gill said.

"Are you sure about that?" Troy questioned him. "Let's give him a taste of what happens when he messes with our planet," Troy said to his teammates.

After a final turn of their ranger keys and send an ultimate fire punch at the Great Walztron 3000, sending a huge impact on it and it slowly started to malfunction.

"How could this be happening to me?! This plan should have been fool proof!" Walz Gill exclaimed.

"That is what happens when you mess with pirates," Ben responded back.

"Wait a minute; we can't let that thing land here. It'll destroy the town. We have to get it out of here before it's too late," Johnny reminded them.

"Come on team, let's do this together," Troy said before they all controlled the Megazord to carry the Great Walztron and threw it up in the sky and it landed right in open land where it exploded far away from civilization.

"WE DID IT!" the Pirates celebrated.

"We finally defeated the Emperor!" Ben cheered excitedly while hugging everyone in the cockpit. Normally they would all push Ben away but they were too much of a good mood to do so.

Everyone else who was watching the battle celebrated as well and bid congratulations for the work of the Power Rangers. Finally they got to see to clear blue skies after the victory. But boy did they not realize that the battle isn't nearly over yet. However for now, they will just live in the moment.

Later that evening as promised, all the pirate rangers dine together at the Affleck's home where they have their celebratory dinner together. Right after the battle, Dylan told his friends how his parents had found out that he was a Power Ranger. Instead of being against it as he thought, they were surprisingly ok with it as long as their identities would not be exposed to anybody else. Dylan also told his parents what happened to Barizorg. It was expected so they weren't upset about it anymore. Besides, that would not be what Peter would want them to do. Peter would want them to be happy.

All the rangers cleaned up just for dinner and Dylan's mother helped to wound Troy's and Dylan injuries. Thankfully, there were nothing more than cuts and bruises so they will be just fine in no time.

As for dinner, Dylan's mother did not disappoint given the short amount of time she was given to prepare the meal. She cooked dishes that were appropriate for everyone's dietary needs. During dinner, all of them told Dylan's parents about their adventures as Power Rangers together and how each of them had joined the team.

"I know I don't know all of you that well but I am so proud of each and every one of you for what you have done. Never would I think that Dylan would be a hero literally and to do it with the people he cares about the most," Janet said to them.

"Mom, please don't get mushy," Dylan begged.

"Can't a mother just express her feelings for his son? Goodness," Janet responded.

"This dinner is exquisite Mrs. Affleck. I have never tasted home-cooked meal this good before," Blair complimented.

"Thank you Blair," Janet replied.

"So Dylan, do you really care about us?" Lexi asked him teasingly. He also received similar looks from the rest of his friends as well.

Dylan started to blush, "Don't start spewing nonsense Lexi or you'll get kicked out of my house."

"Is that the way you treat a lady Dylan? No wonder you're still single. At least have some chivalry like your old man. Which one of these girls that you thought were cute again?" asked Luke.

"Yes Dylan, which one of us did you think were cute," Blair asked his teasingly, raising her eyebrows and Lexi sent a similar one as well.

"Well it can't be Blair because Troy likes Blair," Ben blurted out absentmindedly as he bit the last bit of chicken into his mouth. Everyone stared at him in shock and Ben received a hard smack on the back of his head by Troy.

Troy started laughing nervously, "He's just spewing nonsense. Must be the chicken," he said while trying not to blush madly.

Janet laughed humorously, "You boys are growing up faster than I thought. I always knew Troy would be a heartthrob."

"Could we change the subject please?" Troy pleaded, avoiding eye contact with Blair.

All of them continued talking with Dylan's parents throughout the night. Ever since becoming a ranger, their lives has been nothing but seriousness. But for now, it's nice to just kick back and relax and celebrate their victory even though each of them know that this is just the beginning. They know that more challenges will be coming for them soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say thanks to those who are still reading this story. As you all may know that school is very challenging for me so I didnt have much time to update.<strong>

**So anyways, Dylan's story with Barizorg is over and done with and I will soon conclude all of the character's story arc as well. In the next chapter, I will focus on Lexi. Here's a little preview, as you all may know that Lexi is adopted and in the next chapter, he foster parents started to give her a hard time that she wished she was adopted. As for what happens next, you'll have to wait and see.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	46. Plotting Revenge

**UPDATED 25/11/2012**

It has been a week since that day. A week since the death of Emperor Walz Gill of the Zangyack Empire. Those who were a part of the Zangyack Army Fleet were unexpectedly quiet and there were no attacks on Earth ever since that day. To be honest, none of them knew what their next move was.

Ever since the death of their beloved Emperor and Barizorg, Damaras was rather quiet. Insarn noticed. She has thought of planning a huge revenge on those pirate rangers but unfortunately for her, it wasn't her place to give orders and the person who is chose to keep to himself.

"Damaras," Insarn called after him. "It has been a week. Are we leaving Earth or are we going to get our revenge?" she interrogated him.

Damaras lifted up his head and continued to look out of the window. "Does our next move really matters Insarn?" he questioned her.

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing," Insarn debated.

Before Damaras could fight back, the space ship started to shook with great impact. The Goumins in charge started to find out what was going on through the controls. Right before any of them could find any answers; the main door of the control room was exploded open. Some of the Goumins took their place to get ready to fight but they were unfortunately beaten by the royal Dugomins. When there's Dugomins that could only mean one thing…

Not long after, Terror Gill, the previous Zangyack Emperor and father of Walz Gill and Malter Gill entered with his two trusted secretaries, Hectron and Zachroid. Terror Gill was like his sons but he's more sinister and cruel. He ignored the surprised looks from Damaras and Insarn and entered the room like it was his space ship.

"Emperor Terror. This is unexpected," Damaras spoke as he bowed down.

Terror Gill kept quiet and stared at Damaras. He then lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. As soon as that happens, three Dugomins started holding on to Damaras and soon they were dragging them out the room.

"Emperor Terror Gill, what is the meaning of this?!" Damaras asked him as he struggled to get out of their grips.

"Like you don't know Damaras," Hectron responded bitterly.

"Exactly," Terror Gill finally spoke. "I gave you one task and that is to take care of my son and you couldn't do that. Instead you let him die and now both my sons are dead and it's all thanks to those blasted Power Rangers again. To which I may bring up the fact that you still failed to defeat them!"

"But it wasn't Damaras' fault! Damaras wanted to stop Walz Gill to go in battle with the pirate rangers but he didn't listen," Insarn butted in.

"Shut up! You're nothing but just a filthy little useless mechanic," Zachroid said to her. "Take her away too."

"Wait, don't. She might be useful," Hectron said.

"To what?" Zachroid asked.

"It doesn't matter. The reason we're here is not for her, we're here to throw Damaras in prison and plan our next move," Terror Gill said as he took the seat on the throne that once belonged to his son.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, the pirate rangers were currently in school helping out in decorating the gym for the upcoming Homecoming Dance coming in a few days. Last week, the formal would have been cancelled due to the devastating attack but since it didn't affect the school at all, the school principal decided to go on with the event.<p>

"Please tell me again why we have to decorate the gym while I could have just sat at home and do a whole lot of nothing?" Troy asked his friends, Dylan, Johnny, Ben and Blair, who were close by while he was sitting on top of the table instead of helping out like the rest.

"That is because since our 'busy schedules at the church' we lack curriculum activities and it was either this or pick up trash at the park," Johnny replied while he was painting the banner that he was supposed to be doing with Lexi but instead was doing it alone.

"I voted for trash. I never had this much glitter on me since the day I had to babysit my little cousin, Abby," Dylan said.

"To be honest, I rather pick up trash too instead of having the Glossy Posse taking pictures of me being pathetic right now," Blair said in a bored tone while she was blowing up balloons.

Troy, Dylan, Ben and Johnny turn their necks at the gym entrance and saw the Glossy Posse were taking pictures of Blair with their cell phone cameras.

"Blair, if you knew what they were doing, why didn't you just stop them?" Ben asked her.

"It's fine, I accidently spilled glue on the entrance and they have been standing there for almost an hour and hadn't notice. You do the math," Blair replied smiling.

"But still, you have to stand up to them sooner or later," Troy offered.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Blair said as she began to tie the balloons together with the banner and streamers. She and Johnny then climbed the ladder to hang it in place at the other entrance of the gym.

"Where's Lexi by the way?" Troy asked his friends while holding onto the ladder.

"You're actually surprised that she's not here?" Johnny asked him back. "You remember how she reacted when we got the news that we have to do this?"

"Yeah but even I turned up," Blair point out.

"Troy, could you give us a hand with the banner?" Johnny asked him.

"No thanks. You guys do it," Troy responded while taking some snacks from the table.

"Here, I'll help," Blair offered. Troy never wants to do anything that he is forced to. There's no point asking him for a second time either.

Not a moment after that, Lexi pushed her way through the Glossy Posse who was standing by the doorway. At first she looked pissed at something or someone until she realized that she has stepped on something.

"You girls do realize that you're standing on glue right?" Lexi asked them.

The Glossy Posse, which consist of members, Annie, Jennifer, Lisa and their new leader Gwen stopped taking pictures and realized that their stilettos were covered with icky glue. As they tried to move, Lisa lost her balance and fell down right and caused her friends to fall on the ground as well. Everyone in the gym turned their attention and laughed.

Gwen took off her shoes and stood up, away from the glue and turned to Blair, "You think this is funny?"

"That would _really_ explain why I'm laughing right?" Blair asked her back challengingly.

With that, the Glossy Posse left the premises leaving their precious designer shoes behind. Everyone else in the gym who was decorating was still laughing hysterically. Troy high-fived Blair from below and laughed as well.

"Nice work Blair. We taught you well," Troy said.

After that, Lexi continued walking into the gym while pouting angrily. She passed through Ben who was busy with the streamers and tripped causing the ladder Johnny was standing on to fall. As Johnny fell, he pulled the banner so hard that Blair, who was holding onto the banner, was pulled as well. Johnny fell and landed on top of Dylan while Troy managed to catch Blair before she falls.

"Nice going Lexi," Troy said sarcastically to her while still carrying Blair in his arms until Blair cleared her throat to tell Troy to put her down. Troy avoided eye contact with Blair so she wouldn't see him blushing.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't have tripped if someone would be careful where they put the streamers at," Lexi retorted.

"Hey! Don't take it on me," Ben debated.

"At least the banner isn't damaged," Johnny said after he got up.

"Why are you such in a bad mood?" Blair asked Lexi.

"My parents just nagged at me about my grades and they are banning me from playing soccer until next year. I can't hold off soccer that long. College scouts are starting to come and if they want me to get the scholarship I need to practice," Lexi explained. "This is just so unfair! They always do this to me. It's like they don't want me to be happy."

"They are your parents, Lexi," Johnny told her.

"No they're not. They're just my foster parents. They are not my real parents," Lexi replied back hastily.

Her friends exchanged uneasy looks. Lexi has never talked about her adoption and foster parents so it's weird to be listening to her saying such things. All of them knew Lexi is adopted and that her biological mother and/or father left her in an orphanage when she was just a few months old but that's all they got from her.

"And to top it all off, this week the three little devils are driving me crazy. Aside from raiding my closet and using my makeup to draw on my walls and posters, those little freaks played slingshot with my neighbors using my bras," Lexi continued, referring to her three brothers who were triplets.

"They played slingshot with your bras?" Ben inquired.

"Which surprisingly is not the worst thing they have done to me," Lexi said. "It's times like this where I just wish that I wasn't adopted to this family. I wished I was adopted to some other family. A cool family; the one without annoying brats that won't stop playing with my stuff."

The rest of them exchange uncomfortable looks. They can't really imagine what Lexi is going through because none of them are adopted. But by the way Lexi says it, it seems like she's practically regretting her life.

"Lexi, I know this is not my place to say this but aren't you just being a little too harsh?" Ben asked her.

Before anyone could speak to Ben, their Mobirates and Cellular started to beep. They knew it's not right to ditch in the middle of decorating the gym and the reason they need to do it is basically their punishment. Troy and Ben hid themselves with the help of the rest of the team.

"Not really a good time Navi," Troy answered the call.

"I'm sorry Troy but our scanner found some weird readings. You have to come to check it out," Navi informed him.

"But we can't leave," Ben said.

"Sure we can. Let's go," Lexi said eagerly while pulling Ben's wrist out of the gym. The others chased after Lexi and Ben to stop them. After stepping out the gym and away from any eyes, Lexi clicked on her teleporter and teleported to the Command Centre with Ben.

The others who failed to chase after them sighed in defeat. "Lexi is impossible," Johnny commented.

"Well since we're out from the gym, we might as well go right?" Dylan asked them.

"We'll get in more trouble!" Johnny debated. He then turn to Troy, "Troy, think about it. If you get more detentions, it'll take up your time for football practice."

"Let's review our options then," Troy said to him. "Stay here to decorate the gym for a dance that we probably won't even go or fight weird aliens who wants to take over Earth. I'm going to go with the second choice."

Johnny then turned to Blair, hoping that she thinks the same way as him. "I don't have any after school curriculum so I got nothing to lose," Blair said.

Johnny sighed and caved in, "Fine." With that, the four of them teleported to the Command Centre.

"Well took you long enough," Lexi told them.

"Lexi, I still think this is not a good idea," Ben tried to say to her.

"Relax Ben, we have decided to come willingly. We can worry about getting more detentions later. Navi, this better be good," Troy said.

"Oh it is. Come to the viewing globe," Navi said as it flew above the viewing globe.

The globe shows an image of the galaxy where a new Zangyack space ship appeared next to the one that was owned by Walz Gill. It had the similar look but this one is darker and much more bigger.

"What exactly are we supposed to take note of?" Dylan asked.

"What are you talking about? Can't you see that big of a mother ship in the picture?" Lexi questioned him back.

"Of course I see it, I just don't get the big deal. It could be the memorial space ship for Walz Gill for all we know," Dylan retorted back.

"That isn't just any other space ship. This space ship is called the Zangyack Terror and it belongs to the previous Emperor of the Zangyack Empire, Terror Gill," Navi informed the pirates.

"I can already sense that something bad is going to happen," Blair said nervously.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked his friends.

"Well we don't know what they're going to do but my best bet is that Terror Gill is really going to be out for blood. However, we can't make a move until he does it first," Johnny responded logically.

"Or we could just sneak in to the ship without any members of the Zangyack finding out," Troy suggested, flashing his friends a knowing grin.

"As in penetrating the Zangyack space ship? We've never done anything like that before," Ben said.

"Then this would be our first. If we find out what the Zangyack will be up to, we'll be able to be one step ahead of them," Troy replied back.

"And the faster we stop them, the faster we defeat the Zangyack Empire," Dylan continued for him.

"Exactly. Plus, even if we don't get anything out from them, it'll be a fun little adventure for us," Troy said with so much enthusiasm in his voice. His friends, except Johnny, were actually considering the idea.

"Until one of us gets caught," Johnny pointed out. "They are going to kill us if we get caught."

"Come on Johnny, this isn't the time for you to be so pessimistic," Troy told Johnny. "I'm sure it'll work out for us in the end. We are pirates after all. Pirates take risks and they're supposed to be sneaky in some way."

"You never met a pirate," Johnny responded.

"Don't care. That's the way my grandfather always describes them in his stories," Troy replied.

Everyone waited for Johnny to respond. Johnny finally gave in and sighed, "Fine. But we have to be very careful."

"We'll be just fine Johnny. When have we really gotten ourselves in trouble?" Blair assured him.

"I can name more than ten," Johnny mumbled.

"Then it's settled then. We'll take the Pirate Jet Zord so Dylan will be driving," Troy decided.

"Not a problem," Dylan replied to his best friend.

"The pirate rangers are going to space!" Ben announced.

"We've already been to space before," Lexi reminded him.

"Yeah but this time, you're including me," Ben replied. "I'm so excited!" he said, jumping around and hugged Lexi in the process to which Lexi pushed him away and elbowed him in his stomach. The others look at each wondering if it was a great idea to bring Ben along. They just hope the ride to the space ship isn't going to take long…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Sorry for the big delay. I had a hard time coming up with something to write and I didn't have much time to finish it. I know this chapter isn't exciting but I promise the next one will be juicy.<strong>

**Anyways, what do you guys think Terror Gill will plot in order to get his revenge on the pirate rangers and what do you think will happen to Lexi?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	47. Poseidon's Heart

"We're here!" Ben exclaimed as soon as the Pirate Jet Zord reached above the Zangyack Terror space ship. Everyone started to shush him simultaneously while Troy hit him at the back of his head of his helmet.

"Ben, we're supposed to be incognito here," Troy reminded him.

"Sorry," Ben replied sheepishly to his leader.

Dylan then pushed a button which makes his zord become invisible. "Alright, Pirate Jet Zord has been switched to stealth mode. We're good to go," Dylan announced to Troy.

"Perfect," Troy responded. He then turned to Navi (who was forced to go on board with them), "Navi you know what you have to do."

"Of course, guard the zord and let you know if anyone detects us. No sweat!" Navi assured him. "And all of you should be able to teleport inside the ship without any of their guards finding out."

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Let's get this show on the road," Lexi said.

All them then held up their wrist and they teleported somewhere in the control system of the Zangyack Terror and demorphed. Without any hesitation, the six friends started walking quietly as possible to find if they could find any exit that will lead them to the brain of the space ship. While walking, they found three different pathways leading to different parts of the ship which Navi had shown them in the map.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked.

"We'll split into three groups. Johnny and Blair, you take that one. Lexi and Ben will take the middle one and me and Dylan will take the last one," Troy directed him team.

"If any of us find something interesting, call up using our mobirate," Dylan added.

"And keep ranger keys close to you at all cost," Johnny added.

"Exactly, let's split up," Troy said finally.

With that, all of them split up to their assign groups. Lexi and Ben quietly made their way through the narrow hallway while trying to hide from any of the Goumins who are guarding the area. As they were walking, they heard some footsteps coming from behind them. Desperate to find a hiding spot, they entered the first door they see. Thank goodness for them is that the door leads to a small janitor-like closet which is weird considering it is an alien space ship. Who knew they do their own cleaning.

Lexi and Ben peeked through the small window the door has and saw two big aliens with a Zangyack logo on their chests. However, they were not alone. The two were accompanied by three Dugomins who was all holding onto something with a red cloth with the Zangyack logo on top of it.

One of the Dugomins almost tripped and the red cloth fell and revealed a clear box holding something inside. Neither Lexi nor Ben could identify what that thing was. It was round and looked it got lost in the ocean somewhere which results it to look all prun-y.

"Careful with that!" one of the big aliens said.

The other alien picked up the red cloth calmly and place it back, "Relax Hectron. Accidents happen."

"Please Zachroid, you're just saying that because you do not support the idea of bringing the Poseidon's Heart for Emperor Terror Gill's plot," Hectron said.

"I still say we should save it for something much more important. We could take those pesky pirate rangers with our own hands yet the Emperor chose to take shortcuts. I couldn't say I blame him though. I would have done the same thing. I kind of feel sorry for him though. Losing his sons by a bunch of colored coded wearing Earthlings," Zachroid responded back.

"I kind of almost feel sorry for Damaras though. Walz Gill has always been the stubborn one. It's not easy looking after a royal Zangyack. All of them are just so stubborn but working for them does have its benefits," Hectron said.

Zachroid nodded as he place the cloth securely on top of the transparent glass box. "Now be careful with this. The moment anyone touches this, their desired wish that comes from their heart will come true immediately and there's no way turning back," he said to the Dugomins.

"Who cares? We still have one more back in the space ship. This is basically just for show," Hectron responded.

"I feel sorry for the person who tries to interfere with Terror Gill's plan. That person is really going to feel his wrath," Zachroid said as they walked away from where Lexi and Ben were.

"A round ball that grants any wish with a single touch," Ben said as he tried to conclude all the information that was basically given to them.

Lexi on the other hand have been in her own world, "Hmm…grants any wish huh?"

Ben looked at Lexi, "Lexi, you're not seriously considering-"

Lexi interrupted him in amusement, "Lighten up. It's just a joke. I wouldn't do such a thing," she assured him. "For now, we should call the others and let them know what we found out."

"But wait, what about this Damaras guy? He seems to have something to do with Walz Gill before he died. I wonder what happened to him," Ben pointed out.

"We can only do a thing at a time Ben. For now, let's think of a way to destroy that Poseidon's Heart and see if we can get our hands on the other one," Lexi said as she took out her mobirate to call the others.

* * *

><p>"Something that grants any wish huh? That sounds scary," Johnny commented after receiving the call from Lexi. He and Blair were currently somewhere in the ship's warehouse trying to see if they could find anything useful but so far, they have found nothing but a bunch of Goumin weapons that they always carry around when in battle with them.<p>

"There are two of those Poseidon's hearts. If Lexi and Ben destroy one of them, we should try to find the other one," Blair concluded. "The problem is we don't know where they're keeping it. It's bad enough we ended up here. So much for the map."

"I'm sure we'll find a way out of here," Johnny assured her.

Blair walked beside Johnny and sighed, "I think I'm more worried about Lexi though. It isn't the first time she complained about her family. She called me a few times at night to complain about them and she said some pretty nasty things."

"I'm sure she didn't mean most of the things she says," Johnny told her.

"It's just the way she says it. It almost as if she's really wishing that she was never adopted or at least the fact that her biological parents didn't leave her at an orphanage when she was just a baby," Blair responded. "It's just so sad to even think about it. But I know deep down, Lexi is just hurting and it's all because she has a burden to carry."

"What kind of burden?" Johnny asked curiously.

"She thinks that she might be some mistake and that was why she was put in an orphanage," Blair answered him.

"That's sad. No one should think like that," Johnny said. "I hate to say it but I'm kind of worried about Lexi too."

"You know Johnny, I always see Lexi picking on you pretty much since I joined the team. If I were you I would be ready to kick her in the face. How are you so patient with her?" Blair asked him. Honestly, it has been the question that she has been wondering about for a while now.

Johnny stopped on his tracks and shrugged, "I don't know. Because being herself, Lexi makes me be _myself_ for once. Even though she bugs me, she helps me find myself in a way."

"Yeah I have that feeling too. Before we were friends, the Glossy Posse and I always made fun of Lexi and stuff but she didn't let that get to her. Instead she fought back and I see her as a challenge at some point. I mean, she's athletic, fun and she's pretty to some guys. At first I hated her but now I can't imagine not being friends with Lexi," Blair responded back. "And admit it; it wouldn't be the same if Lexi wasn't in the team right?"

Johnny tried to avoid eye contact with her. It's not that he doesn't agree. It does. It's just that he's not the person who can truly express his feelings. In fact, none of them could truly express their feelings in the group. Lexi is basically the glue that keeps them all together. When any of them gets into fights (this especially pertaining to Troy and Dylan) Lexi would be the one who forces them to get their acts together. She is like the mother of the group which you wouldn't expect just by looking at her attitude.

Seeing Johnny keeping quiet, Blair decided to change the topic. "Where exactly are we heading to?" she wondered.

"I don't know. I assume you know where we're going," Johnny told her.

Blair stopped at her tracks and turned to Johnny, "What makes you think I know where we're going?"

"You were holding on to the Zangyack Terror floor plan before we got here," Johnny debated.

"Doesn't mean I memorized it in the whole five minutes I was holding it," Blair debated back. "Why didn't you memorize it? You're the smart one."

"I had a lot on my plate. It's not like I wanted to come here in the first place and I didn't expect all of us to be split into groups," Johnny defended himself.

Suddenly, the two of them heard footsteps and hid behind some crates. Johnny was hiding himself behind Blair, holding onto her shoulders while they watch some Goumins patrolling the place.

"I think we should follow them," Blair suggested, all ready to go.

"No! We'll get caught," Johnny stopped her.

"What's life without taking risk? Come on," Blair said, trying to persuade him.

"You're beginning to sound like Troy," Johnny mumbled as he followed Blair who was already walking.

Not too long after that, the Goumins had led them some place that seems to look like a dungeon. Blair and Johnny stayed hidden until the Goumins were truly gone until they can survey the place.

"This place is creepy," Blair whispered to Johnny. They were about to walk but they heard footsteps and hid again. However, they managed take a peek on who was coming.

It was a Zangyack member who Johnny and Blair could identify quickly. _Insarn_. She's the technical officer that worked for Walz Gill. She has also showed up a few times during their battles. _What was she doing there? _Insarn walked up to a cell and stopped there.

"I'm not going to let them keep you here," she said. "It is not your fault that Walz Gill died."

The person who she was talking to remained quiet and she continued, "You're going to have to prove to Terror Gill that you are worthy of a second chance. You're stronger than they think you are Damaras. Why are you holding it in?" she interrogated him.

"Stay out of this Insarn. Or you'll end up like me…or worse," Damaras replied back.

Insarn was beginning to get frustrated, "You could be the one who can defeat those pirate rangers for sure. You need to let them know that. While you're at it, you should tell them about Boze ka Jolokia as well. I think if you tell them, they're going to-,"

"I SAID STAY OUT OF IT!" Damaras roared. Insarn stayed at her spot for a few seconds before she decided to walk away.

"Damaras thrown in a Zangyack jail? What for?" Blair wondered as she spoke quietly to Johnny. "And what does Boze has anything to do with this?"

"Maybe we should get out of here first. This place is beginning to get spooky," Johnny suggested.

"The exit is on the other side of the room. Damaras will see us," Blair pointed out.

"Then I guess we're going to have to do this with ninja speed," Johnny said as he pulled out a crimson Thunderstorm ranger key.

"Agreed," Blair said as she took out a navy Thunderstorm ranger key and they both inserted their ranger keys into their mobirates and morphed. After morphing, they 'ninja speed' their way out of the prison part of the ship and stopped somewhere in a dead end.

As they stopped, they morphed down. "I think this should be a safe spot," Johnny said until they sense someone getting close to them. Before they knew it, they started hearing some sounds but they didn't know where it was coming from.

"What is that sound?" Blair asked as they looked around their surroundings. In a blink of an eye, Blair and Johnny sensed something dropping from the ventilation above them. Blair moved to the side quickly but Johnny didn't move as quick. When Blair opened her eyes, she saw Troy and Dylan on top of Johnny on the ground.

"What's going on? I thought we were supposed to keep quiet?" Blair scolded the two guys.

"It's all his fault. He got us lost and we end up in the ventilation system," Dylan defended himself.

"I said I was sorry," Troy responded, getting up from the ground.

"Oh and I'm fine by the way," Johnny added sarcastically after his two friends landed on top of him.

"Sorry about that," Troy said to him while giving him a hand getting up. "So, you guys got the call from Lexi and Ben?"

"Yup, I must admit it is a brilliant plan," Blair replied.

"Did you guys found anything around this ship?" Dylan asked them.

"We saw Insarn talking to Damaras while he was in a jail cell. Apparently he got thrown in there by Terror Gill and Insarn also mentioned something about Boze as well. It's pretty obvious that Damaras was the one who called in Boze to challenge us with the grand powers," Johnny explained.

"That would explain his sudden appearance in our lives," Troy responded.

"I think we should find the other Poseidon's Heart since Lexi and Ben are taking care of the one that they saw," Blair suggested.

"I don't know. The Zangyack Terror is a big ship. I think we should find Terror Gill and destroy the first Poseidon's Heart so he'll know that we're onto him," Johnny said.

"But can we really just go up to him like that? He'll have us killed in an instant for killing his son," Blair pointed out.

"It's worth a try," Dylan said.

"But how are we going to get there? In case you forgot, all of us got lost and ended up in a dead end," Johnny pointed out to them next.

"Then let's just wing it then. Life's too short to follow a map," Troy encouraged them.

"That's not even a real sentence," Johnny debated but his friends have already walked away and he has no choice but to follow them as well.

While walking, they somehow ended up somewhere in a creepy basement again. After hearing some noises, Johnny jumped and ran straight to Blair, hugging her shoulders closely and tightly, much to Blair's discomfort.

"Johnny, you're being too clingy to me," Blair told him. Troy upon noticing this, pulled Blair away from Johnny and Dylan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Am I the only one who's creep out by this?" Johnny questioned them.

"You need to get out more Johnny," Dylan said to him as they continued walking.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ben and Lexi were quietly making their way to the control room where Zachroid and Hectron brought in the Poseidon's Heart. They have decided to climb up the ventilation system and observe from above. From where they were, the Dugomins put the Poseidon's Heart in front of Terror Gill.<p>

"How are we going to get it away from him?" Ben asked while keeping an eye on the room.

"We need to do it fast," Lexi replied and she took out her gun blaster and started to shoot before Ben could stop. Before they knew it, the ventilation system couldn't hold their weight and it broke, causing the two of them to fall.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," Hectron said. "Two of the six wanted pirates who defies the Zangyack Empire. This is interesting." Goumins started to fall in and surrounded around Lexi and Ben.

"Um…hi there," Ben greeted nervously. Lexi saw the gun blaster that she dropped and tried to reach out for it but Terror Gill held onto it with his feet.

"I knew I sensed some pirates," Terror Gill said to them. "I've been waiting for this day for a while now. I would kill you now but it's time to start the show," he said while taking off the cloth.

"See this? It's the Poseidon's Heart. The one item that could change my universe," Terror Gill said.

Lexi told herself to think quickly. Once he touches the Poseidon's Heart, it'll all be over. She has an idea but it's going to be risky. Her plan was to shoot Terror Gill from her spot for he had already kicked her gun blaster away. The only thing she has is her Pirate Saber. Without giving it a second thought, she took out her Pirate Saber and fought off against the Goumins surrounding her and Ben and threw the Pirate Saber so it would hit Terror Gill's hand and she jumped and grabs the Poseidon's Heart.

"LEXI!" Ben exclaimed at her and tried to help her but the Goumins held him back.

The Poseidon's Heart started glowing, "Ben, find the other one!" Lexi told him before she disappears.

"NO! LEXI!"

After Lexi disappears, the Poseidon's Heart dropped to the ground and it broke to pieces.

"That was weird. We're still here," Zachroid said.

"It doesn't matter! Get me the other one immediately!" Terror Gill ordered his servants.

Desperate over what to do, Ben pressed his teleporter device on his wrist and teleported out of the room and into the Pirate Jet Zord where Navi is.

"Ben! What are you doing here? I thought something happened to Lexi," Navi said to him.

"I know. It's weird though. Nothing has happened to us. I thought one wish would alter the universe," Ben replied. Then it hit him, "It must have something to do with Lexi's wish. The problem is I don't know what she wished for. Is there a way we could find out what happened to her?" he asked her.

"Maybe I could try to track her down and see what happened to her but it's going to take a while," Navi informed him.

"It's fine, as long as we know what happened to Lexi."

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the conclusion of Lexi's story arc. So what do you think happened to Lexi?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	48. Finding Out

**Sorry for the delay. I wanted to get this chapter done right away so I can start my next one.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Before Lexi could do anything, a bright light flashed in front of her and she found herself landing on a hard ground. While rubbing her bottom, she noticed how quite familiar the surroundings are, yet she knew she has never been there before.<p>

"I am so not in Oakville Heights anymore," Lexi said to herself as she gets up and realized she was still holding onto the Poseidon's Heart. Only now the color was beginning to fade away. Looks like her wish to be teleported out of there came true but she didn't understand why she has landed where she is. But somehow, the place seems familiar to her and Lexi was sure it was not Oakville.

Suddenly, Lexi heard footsteps coming up to her and she hid by an alley. She peeked and saw a lady holding a baby in her arms along with a big gym bag. She didn't know why but something about that lady just seems so familiar to her. After knocking the door, the door opened and the lady was greeted by another lady.

"Trixie what a surprise," the lady who opened the door greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson. I was wondering if you would mind taking care of Lexi this week. I just got a new job and I need to work full shifts until midnight," Trixie responded. Lexi's heart practically stopped beating. The baby's name is Lexi. Yet again, Lexi is quite a common girl's name.

"Oh I would love to take care of little Lexi. I hope you adjust well to your new job," Mrs. Jackson replied to her and she bid farewell to Trixie and closed the door.

"Thank you so much. I'll stop by later to check on her," Trixie said before Mrs. Jackson bid farewell and closed the door.

Lexi watched as Trixie walks towards her direction. She hid by the alley and saw Trixie walk passed her. Trixie looks terribly familiar and she even has the same shade of blonde hair as her. People have always commented how impossible it was to get the shade of blonde she is. Lexi's eyes then gazed over the newspaper on her foot. It was dated 12 September 1997. How could that be?

Unless…

Her wish indeed came true. Lexi has always wished to find out the reason why she was adopted. That means the Poseidon's Heart really does work. Well since she's here, she might as well find out. But perhaps she shouldn't talk to Trixie first. Lexi hid the Poseidon's Heart in a box behind the trashcan and made her way to the front door of the boarding house and rang the doorbell.

The woman previously, Mrs. Jackson opened the door again. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Um, my name is Lila and I need to do an assignment about the amenities this town has to offer and I decided to do it on your 'business'," Lexi made up.

"Well my 'business' is an orphanage if that's what you're wondering. But do come in," Mrs. Jackson invited. "My name is Jennifer Jackson but you can call me Jennifer. Would you like a tour while I brief you about the history?"

"That would be great," Lexi replied as she followed her. Lexi looked around the orphanage. She didn't expect the orphanage to look so grand. "Wow, this isn't some ordinary orphanage is it?"

"Well, it helps when my husband is the Mayor of this town," Mrs. Jackson said. "It was my idea to build an orphanage. Although it is an orphanage, we provide babysitting services as well but at a low cost."

"Cool," Lexi responded. "I always thought about opening a place like this in the future. A place where children will be protected but at the same time be free to pursue their dream and get the education they deserve. I guess it is a good idea that you have a husband with load of cash."

"Money isn't everything. If it wasn't for the children here, this orphanage wouldn't even exist," Mrs. Jackson told her.

"What makes you want to build an orphanage?" Lexi asked her.

"From what I observed during my husband's election rally, research showed us that there isn't a proper orphanage here in this town and I find that quite disappointing. Although I'm not a native here, I knew it has to be my duty to something right away. After all, children are the future and it is our job to nurture them and show them the right direction," Mrs. Jackson answered her.

"I thought of opening an orphanage too one day but I have no idea why. I just feel the need to do it," Lexi responded.

"You have a good heart, Lila," Mrs. Jackson replied back. "So what else would you like to know?"

"Well, how popular would you say your orphanage is? Is it known throughout the state or just this town?" Lexi wanted to know.

"I guess you can say it's quite well known but not so much. We've been receiving a lot of requests for potential parents to come and see the kid that they like. In fact some of the kids here are still pending on the requests they get. Mainly because the kids here are afraid of what will happen to them if they do get adopted," Mrs. Jackson explained to her.

"You said that this place is a babysitting service too. Were there any parents who send their child here and just never came back?" Lexi asked. She has always thought that her mother abandoned her. She just wanted to know if it's true or not.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's very sad really; especially when those kids they sent here are just toddlers. They had no idea what they have done wrong and yet they get abandoned. Those kids are the ones I put my priority on to get them adopted so they would be loved right away," Mrs. Jackson answered. "Well there's another story though. There is this one couple who were willing to adopt a child that is not up for adoption. The couple, Keith and Olive Ryan, came here two weeks ago and saw this baby that I was taking care of. They were in love with the baby ever since."

_Keith and Olive Ryan? _That's her adoptive parents' names. What could this mean?

"I think I just went out of context for you. Would you like to have some tea while we talk more?" Mrs. Jackson asked Lexi.

Lexi could only nod as she tried to process what she had just found out.

* * *

><p>Back to the present, the four other pirates, Troy, Dylan, Johnny and Blair were still walking around inside the Zangyack Terror trying to find the other Poseidon's Heart but unfortunately, they got lost and have no idea where they were exactly at. They had no idea what had happen to Lexi.<p>

"This is getting us nowhere," Dylan said frustratingly.

"I agree. Maybe we should teleport back to the Pirate Jet and rethink our strategy," Johnny suggested.

"Well we've been walking for almost an hour, maybe we're getting close or something," Troy tried to lighten the mood up.

"I don't so," the two guys replied back.

Suddenly, everyone's mobirate rang and they picked up.

"Lexi's gone," was the first thing they heard. It was Ben who said it.

"What do you mean she's gone? What happened?" Blair asked him, not understanding what was really going on while the others looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"We were lurking over Terror Gill. He got a Poseidon's Heart in his possession and we got caught. To stop him from holding it, Lexi took it from his hands and she was gone," Ben answered her.

"Any idea where she went?" Dylan wondered.

"Well if you do hold the Poseidon's Heart, it will grant the wish that they desire the most," Navi added.

"Desire the most..." Ben echoed.

"Did Lexi wish she was never born?" Johnny asked worriedly.

"No way. She wouldn't go that far. Maybe she just wished she wasn't adopted," Blair said.

"But wouldn't that alter the universe or something?" Johnny asked her back.

"He's right. If it wasn't for Lexi, she wouldn't suggest Johnny to join the team and if she and Johnny didn't become rangers, so wouldn't Blair. But where did she go?" Troy concluded.

"That's what me and Navi are trying to find out. But we couldn't detect her anywhere. Her mobirate is out of reach," Ben responded.

"This is so like Lexi to make us worry about her like this," Dylan sighed.

"We have to bring her back somehow," Johnny said. "Ben, can you do some research about the Poseidon's Heart right now?"

"Sure," Ben replied while he split the screen into half so that he could do the research while Navi traces after Lexi. He typed down what he was looking for and read what came out. "Let's see here: Poseidon Hearts are rare treasures across the galaxy as they will only appear once every 10,000 light years. It is currently in possession with the Zangyack Empire and was never been seen again."

"We know that already. How do we get it to bring Lexi back?" Troy asked him.

"Hold on…well it says here that if a person makes the wish on one Poseidon's Heart, it will become permanent and it will turn grey and rock-like. To undo a wish, you would have to destroy the two Poseidon's Heart at the same time," Ben informed them.

"How do we get Lexi to destroy it?" Blair asked her friends.

"I've tracked her down!" Navi announced. "She's in Caldecott, Texas."

The four rangers who were together scrunched their eyebrows together. "What's she doing in Texas?" Troy wondered.

"Wasn't she born in Texas?" Johnny inquired.

"I don't remember," Blair responded.

"That's not all! She's in Caldecott, Texas in the year 1997," Navi added.

"1997?" exclaimed the pirate rangers.

"Looks like her wish sent her back in time," Navi responded.

"This is so bad," Ben commented.

"What are we going to do now, rangers?" Navi asked all of them.

Even Troy was stumped. They never had to deal with losing one of their own in time. Lexi was sure has a skill in getting herself in a tough situation. In any case, her friends need to get her out immediately. "Johnny, you go back to the Pirate Jet and help Navi get in contact with Lexi. Ben, you come with the rest of us to find the other Poseidon's Heart and bring a map while you're at it."

* * *

><p>It has been almost two hours and Lexi had finished her 'interview' with Mrs. Jackson. She was now sticking around to play with the kids there. Somehow she wished she spent some of her childhood at the orphanage. It's a very cool place to stay at and the children were even given equal education like any other children in the country.<p>

There was one thing she has wanted to do though. She hopes she has the chance to do so.

Just as she hoped, she heard a familiar voice from the hallway. Lexi left the playroom she was in and peeked through the entrance. There she was. Trixie; her mother. She just needed to have one conversation with her or else her wish isn't truly fulfilled.

She followed Mrs. Jackson and Trixie to the playroom for toddlers and Trixie quickly held onto her baby as soon as she saw her. You could easily tell that she loves her daughter. So why did she decided to give her up for adoption? Or did she abandon her? She has to know.

"Trixie, I know this isn't the right time to bring this up but the Ryans' visited again a few hours ago. They are really concerned about you. They told me they are willing to help if you want it," Mrs. Jackson informed her.

"I'm not going to sell my baby to some strangers," Trixie said sternly.

"But I've overviewed them and they are financially stable. Furthermore, they have been coming here a lot recently and they are good with kids," Mrs. Jackson tried to reason with her.

"Then they can adopt those kids that they play so well with. Mrs. Jackson, I gave birth to Lexi. She is my daughter. I know this isn't how I want my life to turn out right now but I am not giving her up for anything and so is Owen. If we didn't love Lexi, we wouldn't have taken up these jobs, Mrs. Jackson," Trixie told her.

"They won't take her for good that I can assure you. It could even be a temporary adoption. They could help you two raise Lexi while you go through with college," Mrs. Jackson told her.

Trixie put down baby Lexi down and sighed, "I'll think about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lexi couldn't believe it. She had been wrong all along. Her mother didn't abandon her. With what she heard, Trixie is not the type of person to abandon someone. She had been wrong all these years.

Lexi appeared at the doorway to stop Trixie from leaving, "Wait, Mrs. Jackson is right," Lexi said to her.

Trixie gave Lexi a questioning look and turned to Mrs. Jackson, "Who is this?"

"This is Lila. She's a reporter from school. It appears she hasn't left yet," Mrs. Jackson explained.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Trixie questioned Lexi. Lexi has to admit, her attitude resembles her own.

_I can't tell her I'm her daughter from the future. _"The motto for this orphanage is that 'Children are the future'. By putting your child here while you're working, it will only strain your relationship. You should go to college and let the Ryan family take care of your daughter."

"And what makes you think I will listen to you?" Trixie questioned her again.

Lexi was out of ideas. Trixie is very stubborn at this point. With this attitude, Trixie would never consider letting the Ryan family adopt her and if that happen, it would alter the future. No, forget that. How will she get back to her time?

"Trixie, you're still very young and I know you want to go to college like you always wanted. The Ryan family is looking for a child. They're going to take good care of Lexi. Trust me. I'm adopted myself and my adoptive parents take good care of me. Even though they can be rough around the edges, they're still my family. Lexi will be fine with them, trust me," Lexi told Trixie while holding her hand.

"But what if she doesn't love me anymore? What if I don't get to see her again?" Trixie asked her.

"She's will love you no matter what. Because nothing beats the love of a family," Lexi replied her sincerely and hugged Trixie tightly. This might be the only time she gets to hug her mother even though her mother doesn't know that she is her daughter.

Trixie pulled back from the hug and turn to Mrs. Jackson, "Perhaps I could consider it but I have to meet the Ryan family first."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Zangyack Terror, Troy, Dylan, Blair and Ben were still walking around the corridors trying to look for the other Poseidon's Heart. Luckily for them, Terror Gill has sent some Sugomins to get the other Poseidon's Heart and the rangers followed closely behind.<p>

The four Sugomins then stopped in front of a door while one of them opened the door with a card key. Troy signaled the rest of his teammates to execute their plan silently. Blair and Ben nodded and climbed to the ventilation system. Troy and Dylan stood on two ends of the door that the Sugomins entered and waited for them to exit.

Once the first two Sugomins exited, Ben and Blair jumped on them and quickly dragged the two of them away from the doorway to fight. The other two Sugomins who was holding onto the other Poseidon's Heart exited to see what was happening to Troy and Dylan blast them while Troy took the Poseidon's Heart away from the Sugomin he was fighting. After defeating them, the rangers teleported to the Pirate Jet before anyone else finds out what they did.

"Guess what we have?" Troy grinned in victory while holding up the Poseidon's Heart which was in a little glass box.

"Good job rangers!" Navi congratulated them.

"Any luck in contacting Lexi?" Dylan asked Johnny.

"I'm not sure. But her mobirate showed some signal," Johnny replied.

"I wonder how long it will take for Terror Gill to find out that we stole the Poseidon's Heart from him. Stealing this is very thrilling for me and we were so cool being all spy-like like Mission Impossible," Ben admitted enthusiastically.

"Slow down Tom Cruise. It's not over yet," Troy reminded him.

"At least Ben isn't down and worried so much about Lexi anymore," Blair whispered to Dylan.

"Guys, I think I got it," Johnny announced.

"Got what?" Dylan asked.

"I'm calling Lexi now," Johnny explained.

"Cool, we're calling through time," Ben exclaimed but his mouth was covered by Dylan and Troy.

The rangers listened closely as the sound of the Lexi's mobirate rang. It was picked up a few seconds later. "Hello?" they heard a reply from Lexi's voice.

"Lexi that is you right?" Blair responded quickly.

"Of course, who else could it be? I'm sorry I got myself into this situation. Did you find a way for me to get back?" Lexi asked her friends.

"Yeah, do you have the Poseidon's Heart with you?" Johnny asked her.

"Yup, holding it right now," Lexi replied back.

"Perfect, now all we have to do is–," before Johnny could finish the sentence, the Pirate Jet Zord shook heavily knocking everyone down.

"We've been hit!" Navi exclaimed.

"No shit about that," Dylan muttered.

"Hello? What happened there?" Lexi communicated.

Johnny checked on the exterior of the zord through the computer in the zord while Dylan took control of the wheel and tried to make the zord stable.

"There's nothing wrong with the zord. Looks like our stealth mode got shut off and they're definitely coming after us," Johnny informed them as he showed the screen of small Zangyack jets that were flying towards them. Dylan hit the pedal and flew off.

"We have to destroy the Poseidon's Heart now," Ben said to them while trying to balance himself with the moving

"But Johnny said we have to destroy it at the same time as Lexi. How can we do that when the zord won't even be still?" Blair asked as she held onto something to regain her balance.

"Hello? What is Blair talking about?" Lexi called after them.

"Lexi, in order for you to come back, you have to destroy the Poseidon's Heart at the exact same time as us or else you'll be stuck there forever," Troy explained to her.

"Alright let's do it now then," Lexi agreed.

"We're currently unstable at the moment," Troy replied back to her. "Dylan, fly over behind the Zangyack Terror and go stealth mode again," he instructed Dylan.

Dylan followed his instructions and flew past some of the space ships that were after them and made the Pirate Jet invisible again. "Alright, better do it quick before something happens," Dylan told them.

Troy settled the box that was holding the Poseidon's Heart on the ground. "Ben, you do it," he told the silver pirate.

"Me?"

"We don't exactly have the kind of time for me to explain why I'm letting you shoot. Just do it," Troy responded back.

"Very well then," Ben replied and changed his Star Spear into blaster mode.

"Alright Lexi, we have one chance. Make sure you shoot at the same time as Ben," Johnny reminded her.

"No problem," she replied. "Ready Ben?"

"On the count of three," Ben said as the both of them start counting together.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

After they destroyed it, the pieces of the broken Poseidon's Heart started glowing and in a blink of an eye, Lexi was teleported to the Pirate Jet. The rangers who were in the Pirate Jet hugged and greeted their friend who had just came back.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Blair said to Lexi.

"Of course I'm fine. It was kind of fun actually," Lexi replied back.

"Where did you go?" Ben asked curiously.

Before she could answer, the Pirate Jet got hit again and everyone inside stumbled upon one another. Ben on one hand even landed on top of Lexi after the Pirate Jet stopped shaking. Lexi of course pushed him away aggressively. She hated it when people are all up on her personal space.

"I think we should summon the rest of the zords to finish off these guys," Johnny suggested.

"On it," Troy and Ben responded as they summon their zords while Lexi morphs.

The rest of the pirates teleported to their individual zords and combined their zords together into the Pirate Megazord and the T-Hex Megazord. Ben summoned the grand power of the Space rangers team so his Megazord could fly across the space battle ships while the Pirate Megazord summoned the Mystic Force's Mystic Dragon. Then then summoned the Firebird Racer to finish off the rest of the space battle ships.

After their victory, they traveled back home to Earth leaving a very angry Emperor watching their move from afar. Terror Gill looked at the screen from his seat in anger before getting up to move to another room. But not before speaking to his two trusted secretaries.

"I don't care what you have to do, kill those pirates once and for all," Terror Gill stated and left.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Lexi told her friends about what happened to her in 1997. Lexi is just glad that she's back home to where she belongs. Even though it was a dangerous adventure, Lexi was glad that she did the unexpected and touched the Poseidon's Heart. Even if it was an accident. She got to learn something about her past that no one had told her yet. She felt fulfilled.<p>

Although, there is one thing that isn't solved though…

Her mother never stayed in contact for all those years. Did her mother really just forget about her?

Lexi got a ride home with Dylan on his scooter and he noticed how unusually quiet she is. He expected Lexi to comment how hideous his scooter is and how she should have just taken a ride with Blair instead. After stopping in front of her house, Lexi got off and passed on the spare helmet to him.

"Thanks for the ride, Dylan," Lexi thanked him.

"No problem. Everything ok?" Dylan asked concernedly.

"Of course, it's just been a long day and it looks like I still live here so that means I didn't interfere with the time-space continuum thing," Lexi replied.

"I meant, is everything ok with you?" Dylan asked again.

"I'm ok. I just feel something is still missing though. If my mom didn't willingly want to give me up for adoption, why hasn't she ever try to keep in touch? Or at least an email. Not even once did I hear from her. I guess that's the reason why I thought she just left me," Lexi admitted.

"Want me to stay here and talk about it more?" Dylan offered.

"Nah, it's late and I'm starving for dinner. I'll just see you tomorrow then," Lexi replied, smiling at her friend.

Dylan nodded back and started his scooter, "You know how to reach me."

"By the way, I bet I can run faster than your scooter. Why did you even get this thing anyways?" Lexi said to him, trying to lighten the mood.

Dylan smiled to himself. There's the Lexi that he knew. "Later," he said, going off.

Lexi turned around and entered her house where, as she expected, a total mess from left to right. There was even the sound of her little siblings screaming while she hears her father chasing after them. Her three siblings, Annie, Justin and Chuckie jumped onto the couch as they saw their sister back.

"Lexi's back!" they shouted. Lexi saw her father, Keith, standing behind the couch, gasping for air. He has since lost a lot of weight due to chasing three kids around.

Annie, Justin and Chuckie were all adopted as well. Their parents were involved in a car accident and died on the spot so the three of them got sent to an orphanage. Lexi's adoptive parents decided to adopt all five years ago of them and keep the siblings together rather than separating them. Since there were now three additions to their family, the Ryan family had to move to a bigger house and thankfully, her grandfather gave them this house.

"You guys are so noisy! Don't you ever keep quiet for one second?!" Lexi said to them playfully.

"Lexi," her mother, Olive, said with a warning tone in her voice while putting dinner on the dining table.

"I know, I'm sorry. So what's for dinner?" Lexi asked while taking a seat, followed by the rest of her family. They started to dig in until Olive remembered something.

"Oh Lexi, I almost forgot," Olive said while getting up to take a stack of envelops on the counter that was tied by a string. "These came this morning. They are letters from your real mother. Looks like she wasn't informed that we moved from Texas to Oakville Heights."

"My real mother?" Lexi said as she started reading one of the letters.

"It's a relief. I was afraid she didn't want to see you again because she's angry with us for adopting you," Keith said.

Lexi looked up from the letter and looked at her biological parents. "She could never be angry with you," Lexi told them. "She's the one who decided that she wants me to be adopted right? She has no right to be angry."

Lexi then got up from her seat to hug both her parents tightly. Although they are not blood related, Keith and Olive has been the one seeing her grow up and mature. They have been there through all the soccer matches, cheering her on whenever they can. She couldn't have asked for a better family. Even though she wished she wasn't adopted, she wouldn't have met Keith and Olive then. They are just being the best parents they can be. So is her biological mother.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending sucks but I had trouble ending this chapter. Anyways, in the next chapter I'm going to focus on Blair and her backstory. Can you guess what is it going to be about? :)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	49. Open Up

New Years' Day has passed and everybody in Oakville was getting ready to start work and school again. Everyone except for the pirate rangers, who were currently in the Silver Guardians HQ to test out their simulator training facility that they had just opened. Wes and Eric called the rangers up the day before and offered them to test it.

Everyone was in the 'green room' watching Lexi as she fights off some virtual Sugomins on her own. All the rangers were happy to test out the simulator, especially Ben who was currently watching Lexi intently and almost hitting Eric in the process. Troy was watching as well but he realizes someone missing. He turned back to see Blair sitting on the couch in a daze. Dylan noticed this too and signals Troy to talk to her.

Troy, being the leader decided to check up on his team member and took the seat next to her.

"Are you bored?" he asked her. Blair didn't realize Troy was beside her until he spoke.

"No," she replied quickly. "I got some things on my mind, that's all."

"What things?" he inquired.

Before Blair could respond, they heard the sound of Ben and Johnny cheering for their friend who has just finished defeating all the virtual Sugomins. Blair stood up to congratulate her friend while giving Lexi a high five.

"Nice going, Lexi," Blair congratulated her.

"No biggie. It's was fun," Lexi responded.

"Lexi! You were awesome when you fight those Sugomins with the slash and the blast but mostly the slash," Ben interjected while copying what Lexi did. Lexi responded by hitting his arm hard to keep him quiet.

"Alright, who's next?" Wes asked the rangers.

"I AM!" Ben volunteered.

"You already got your turn. Two times. How about giving someone else a chance," Johnny pointed out to him.

"Blair hasn't had her turn yet," Dylan said.

"Want to give it a go?" Wes asked Blair.

"Sure," Blair replied shortly and entered the simulator battle room. Troy observed her from where she was. Something about her seems different. He's starting to get worried.

After entering, Blair took out her weapons to get ready while Eric gave a brief to her. "And if you are experiencing any difficulties, just tell us. We'll turn off the simulator for you. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready," Blair responded and got her head in the game. Before she knew it, her surroundings changed into a post-apocalypse setting. It was suspiciously quiet though. Blair walked around and didn't see any signs of life forms anywhere. That is until she heard some footsteps. She turned back but she saw nothing.

Suddenly a blast came from her right and she managed to jump out of the way. More blast came after her and she dodged again. She climbed on an abandoned train to find the source of the blasts but she couldn't see any. Suddenly a big monster appeared in front of her. It looked like a Sugomin but this was much bigger and looks much more deadly.

"I'm in trouble," Blair said to herself.

"You're going to be more than just trouble," the monster said to her.

"Great, I get a monster that talks," Blair said again while taking out her mobirate and ranger key. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

After morphing, Blair somersaulted her way down the train and let the monster chase her while she blocked the blasts with her pirate saber. She then jumped on a broken car and shot the monster. The monster started to get angry and then create an energy blast and aimed it at Blair. The energy blast then hit at where Blair was standing. Everyone in the 'green room' gasped but then they saw a pink Zeo ranger holding a Zeo Power Disc. She released the Zeo Power Disc and jumped up and released her own energy blast that managed to blow the monster away. The monster unexpectedly got up and ran in the speed of light to attack Blair.

Blair fell on the floor but not before she took out another ranger key and morphed into the pink Time Force ranger. She took out her V5 Weapon and waited she got a clear shot of the monster who was moving fast. After shooting the monster, it stopped running and Blair shot her V5 Weapon again. She realizes that it wouldn't do any good aiming from far. She needs to get a close shot but how can she do that if the monster won't stop running around.

"I'm starting to think this monster is a bit too tough for Blair," Dylan pointed out.

"Me too, I feel like my monster is level 0 compared to hers," Lexi said.

"We could stop it if you want," Wes offered.

"Don't. She can do it. I know she can," Troy told them even though he's a bit worried about her on the inside.

"I say Blair is the most improved among all of us," Johnny commented.

"Why do you think so?" Wes queried.

"She started off knowing nothing about fighting and being a pirate. She didn't know how to handle a saber or a blaster. She may seem like a pampered princess but she's very dedicated to being a ranger. We should know, we've trained her well," Lexi explained while smiling to her friends as they reminisced how difficult it was training Blair.

"She was the first person to ever volunteer to join the team after finding out our true identities and we've been friends ever since," Troy added.

"Troy however wants to be more than friends," Dylan teased.

Troy shot Dylan a deadly glare and replied, "Shut up. She's afraid that if we are together, the Zangyack will take advantage of it somehow."

"Is it really the Zangyack she's afraid of?" Dylan questioned him.

"Hey guys look! Blair is really tearing this guy apart," Ben interrupted them.

Inside, Blair morphed down to her pirate suit and ran towards the monster while blocking every blast with her saber. She stopped when she's close enough and powered up both her saber and gun blaster. Just when the monster blast at her, she strike her saber to hold the blast together and she used her gun blaster to add extra power so the energy blast will be directed to the monster instead.

Successfully, the monster was defeated and Blair celebrated by herself while everyone inside gave a round of applause for her. Lexi then remembered something.

"By the way, her birthday is in two days. Maybe we should throw her a surprise party," Lexi said. "She always throws parties for her birthday. Even before she was popular."

"She cancelled her party last year though. I wonder why?" Troy wondered.

"Didn't her mother passed away last year? Maybe she doesn't feel the need to party anymore," Johnny remembered.

"Then we'll throw her one," Lexi declared.

"In two days?" Ben asked skeptically.

"Why not? We can have it at Galaxy Paradise. I'm sure Mr. Henderson won't mind. We're going to need food, water, decorations and cake. It'll be a simple party," Lexi planned out.

"I've never seen Blair throw a simple party before. She threw a futuristic carnival party two years ago," Dylan added.

"I'm surprised I got invited," Johnny said.

"Everyone was invited," Dylan told him.

"But still."

"In that case, we need Blair to not go to Galaxy Paradise for these two days. Troy, this might be your chance to ask her out," Ben informed Troy.

Troy looked at Ben as if he's crazy, "What part of she just wants to be friends do you not understand?"

"Just go on one date with her. The worst thing that could happen is she just wants to be friends and you two never date again," Lexi suggested. "Didn't you kiss Blair like 5 times already?"

"Three times. The second and third was when I had amnesia," Troy corrected her and snapped out of it. "Wait, will Blair even be ok with this?"

Blair finally exited the simulator room and only heard what Troy said, "Will I be ok with what?" she asked curiously.

The rest of them stared at each other trying to come up with a good reason until Lexi finally came up with an excuse, "Will you be ok if we head home straight after this? I mean, we're all pretty tired right now."

"Oh sure. I made plans actually," Blair replied. "But it's like 1pm. Since when do you guys turn in early?"

"We are teenagers, Blair. We need our rest with fighting the Zangyack and stuff," Johnny reasoned.

"Alright then."

Eric and Wes stood at the back at looked at the group in front of them. They missed the times when their friends from the future came to the present to defeat evil. They had so much fun just like the team in front of them.

"A red ranger falling for a pink. Where have I seen that before?" Eric jokingly asked Wes, reminding him about the time when he fell in love with the pink Time Force ranger, Jen.

"Color has nothing to do with the coincidence. He's just a young man who has taken a liking of his friend. It's happening everywhere with young people these days," Wes responded back.

"Yeah but when you're working with the person you like, things are bound to happen," Eric replied.

"They'll be fine," Wes said to him.

* * *

><p>In outer space in the Zangyack Terror, Zachroid and Hectron proceeded to meet their Emperor in the control room. They had a thought through a fool proof plan to destroy the pirate rangers and have already told the plan to Terror Gill.<p>

"Zachroid, if I remember correctly, you will be the one who will step foot on Earth first right?" Terror Gill inquired.

Zachroid nodded in response, "Along with the elite battleships to help me scare those pathetic Earthlings and even those pirates too."

"I expect good news from you when you come back," Terror Gill said to him seriously.

"Don't worry, my Emperor. After all, I did single handedly destroy planet MO-02 successfully," Zachroid reminded him.

"Very well then. You may carry on," Terror Gill replied back.

Zachroid bowed and left the premises with Hectron following him behind, "Are you sure you don't want me to go down there with you. With two of us together, we could dominate without fail," Hectron suggested.

"Are you questioning my power Hectron?" Zachroid questioned him.

"Don't get too cocky Zachroid. You don't know exactly what those pirates are capable of. Doubting their power was what got Walz Gill and Damaras where they are," Hectron reminded him.

"I can assure you Hectron. I am not going to fail. In 48 hours, Earth will be mine," Zachroid replied without facing Hectron at all and walked away.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blair barely got herself up and ready for school. It's not that she has the Monday blues; she couldn't sleep at all last night. That one thing keeps appearing in her mind.<p>

Her mother.

Normally, she wouldn't get her mother's death get to her but it's the same thing that happened last year. Blair took out her phone to check the time but instead the one thing that got her attention was the date. Her birthday is tomorrow and she doesn't feel the need to celebrate it. She even cancelled her birthday party last year because she just couldn't go through with it without her mother there.

Blair sighed and grabbed her bag to head downstairs to have breakfast with her father. Blair lived in a huge house; not as big as Troy's though; and it got a lot quieter. The reason she stayed saint is because of her father. He was always there for her so she wouldn't feel sad. Blair and her father, Len were always there for one another and they are very close.

"Good morning, Blair," greeted her housekeeper, Julia, who has a thick French accent.

"Morning," Blair replied with a smile on her face as Julia poured a glass of water for her.

Len arrived seconds later with his briefcase, "Morning sunshine. Had any good dreams?" her father asked.

"I guess," Blair shrugged and started eating her breakfast.

Len could sense there was something wrong with his daughter, "What's the matter? Did someone made you miserable in school? Because if there is, you know I will go down to that school in a heartbeat."

"Daddy, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep well last night," Blair replied while giggling at her father's protectiveness. He never let anyone hurt Blair ever. He is the best father ever.

"Blair, if there's something wrong, you know you can tell me right?" Len questioned her.

Blair put down her fork. Suddenly she doesn't feel so hungry anymore. "I feel so empty inside," she told her father honestly.

Len knows exactly what she's talking about. There were times where Blair would be quiet and that are when usually she started thinking about her mother. When Blair is sad, she chose to remain quiet instead of talking about her problems until he talks to her. It happened last year during her birthday. Everything was planned out perfectly but she decided to cancel it at the last minute because she didn't feel the same without her mother there.

Mainly because Blair's mother has always been the one who plans all her birthday parties. It was an unwritten tradition for Blair. But ever since her mother died during that accident, Blair became rather fragile at the topic. Len tried all he can to cheer his daughter up but he knows the first thing he would have to do is give her some space.

"Daddy, do you ever think about her and miss her?" Blair asked.

Len gave his daughter a small smile, "Of course I do. But one of us has to be the strong one in this family. I know it's hard on you. That's why I'll always be here for you if you want to talk."

Blair slowly smiled at her dad. "How about after school, we go to that place you always go before your birthday?" Len suggested.

"Don't you have meetings with your clients all day?"

"That can be pushed back. I want to spend the day with my daughter. We could even go shopping," Len replied.

"Thanks daddy but I don't think I want to go there anymore. But thanks for asking," Blair replied to him while taking her fork again.

"In that case, here is my early birthday present to you," Len said while taking out his wallet and handed her a gold credit card. "I am officially giving you permission to buy anything you want and there will be no credit limit. You can give me back the card next week."

Blair stared at her temporary new credit card in her hands. Usually she would feel ecstatic to be given unlimited credit for spending but her happiness is being blocked with sadness. "Thanks daddy. You're the best."

* * *

><p>In school, Blair spent the entire day pouting and gloomy. She barely talks to anyone, not even her friends and the rangers were beginning to get very worried about her. The only time they can really talk to her is during lunch.<p>

At lunch, they sat at a table together and Blair arrived shortly after with barely anything on her tray. The rest of her friends stared at each other giving each other looks to talk to Blair first but neither of them knew what to say.

Troy then decided to do it, "So Blair, any plans tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, why?" Blair replied.

"Just making conversation. You've been pouting the whole day," Troy pointed out.

"Sorry. I didn't get enough sleep last night," Blair responded with a yawn. "Anyways, any of you free after school? I was thinking maybe we could hang out at Galaxy Paradise."

"NO!" everyone shouted at her.

Blair, who was shocked, gave her friends a skeptical look, "Alright, it was just a suggestion. Where else do you guys want to hang out?"

"Sorry Blair but me, Dylan and Ben made plans to study for a history test together," Lexi told her.

"And I have a club meeting today," Johnny added.

"Then I guess you're busy too right?" Blair asked Troy.

"Apparently so," Troy replied. He hates lying to his friends.

Suddenly a shadow casted in front of the six friends. It was none other than the Glossy Posse, Blair's former clique of friends. They think they ruled the school just because they get what they want and because they think they're the most prettiest girls in school. While in reality, they're just snob queens.

Gwen, the new leader, stood right beside Blair much to her annoyance while Jennifer, Annie and Lisa stood beside her. "Why so pouty Blair? Is someone sad that she isn't invited to my party tomorrow night?" she asked with a fake sad tone.

"What party?" Blair asked her back.

"Oh that's right, my party's invitation only. Only Oakville Heights High's top 50 will get invited," Jennifer responded.

"And since you're not on top of the list anymore, you're not invited," Annie added.

"I wouldn't even want to come to your stupid party even if you bribe me to go," Blair shot back.

"Good because I wouldn't want you there in the first place," Gwen said.

"Is that any good reason why you four are standing here?" Lexi asked them while shooting them a look.

"We're just here to rub it Blair's face. Since you stopped throwing parties anymore, especially for you own birthday, someone has to take over as a party queen of the whole campus," Gwen replied.

Blair had it. She stood up from her chair and stared at Gwen angrily, "Looks like you got all my sloppy seconds. Do you want the rest of my lunch too? By the way, you know exactly why I don't throw parties anymore," she said.

"Like we care anymore. Ever since last year, you've been nothing but a big downer," Jennifer answered for Gwen.

"Precisely. Since you're not our leader anymore, we don't have to listen to you," Gwen added. She then turn to Troy and handed him an invitation, "Oh Troy, you're invited to my party too but you can't bring any guest."

Troy pushed back the invitation to her, "No thanks. I'm busy tomorrow night."

"Suit yourself. I'll just leave your name at the front entrance in case you change your mind," Gwen replied him. "Let's go ladies."

Jennifer and Annie followed Gwen but Lisa remained on her spot and looked at Blair with a sympathy look. She walked towards Blair and gave her a rectangular box wrapped with a pink wrapping paper with a big ribbon. "I got you this earlier this year. Before…you know. I thought you should at least have it."

Blair hesitantly accepted the gift and Lisa walked away, following the rest of them. Why would Lisa bother giving her a present?

"I can't believe you used to be friends with them," Lexi commented, getting Blair's attention back.

"Why did Lisa give you that?" Dylan asked her.

"It's probably some gift bag stuff from their party," Blair lied, putting it inside her bag.

"So Blair, your birthday is tomorrow right?" Ben asked her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Did you make any plans?" Johnny asked her.

"No. I thought I would just stay home," Blair replied. "Actually guys, I don't feel so well. I think I'm going to the nurse's office," she said before walking away from the table.

Troy was about to follow her but Dylan pulled him back. "Let her be on her own," he said to Troy.

* * *

><p>After school, Troy went to the mall, trying to find some birthday décor for Blair's surprise party with Johnny. So far they managed to get Mr. Henderson to lend them Galaxy Paradise tomorrow for Blair's birthday.<p>

"Hey did Blair texted you?" Troy asked Johnny curiously.

"No," Johnny replied. "Why?"

"Nothing, I just hoped she doesn't find out about her surprise party," Troy responded. "Also, I noticed how quiet she has been for the past few days. I remember during freshman year, she wouldn't shut up about how great her birthday party will be. It's just weird, that's all."

"I noticed it too. Maybe it's that time of the month again for her," Johnny thought.

Troy gave Johnny a disgusted look, "Gross, Johnny."

"But seriously though, I'm concerned about her too. I wish she would just tell us what's wrong," Johnny said.

They then saw a familiar brunette sitting by the water fountain all by herself. It was Blair sitting there by herself. Johnny took the bags from Troy's hands and gesture him to go to Blair. Troy didn't want to go but maybe he could get some information out of Blair.

"Hey," Troy greeted her.

Blair looked up and smiled at his presence, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Troy replied, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry for ditching you guys at lunch," Blair responded.

"It's cool. Everything ok with you?" Troy asked.

Blair looks at the shop in front of her. It was a small café called Cloud Sweetie. Troy knew that the café sells mostly cupcakes, muffins, cakes and any other tasty treats that you would find in a bakery.

"The last time I walked to that café was with my mother. Usually before my birthday party, my mom would always ask where I want to go for a birthday lunch. I always chose this place. I woke up this morning and thought to myself, would I be able to go to that place? I wanted to prove myself wrong but in the end, I couldn't go through with it," Blair started explaining.

"You can go there with me…or Lexi," Troy offered, trying not to sound as if he's asking her on a date.

Blair shook her head and looked at Troy, "There are just so many memories here and every time I think about them, I think about her. When I think about her, I realized how much I miss her and how guilty I feel."

"Why do you feel guilty?" Troy inquired.

Blair was about to answer his question but she wasn't ready to reveal everything to him or to anyone for that matter, "I got to go," Blair said to him apologetically.

"Blair, if there's something you want to say to me, you can just tell me," Troy told her. That sentence reminded Blair about her dad.

"I'm fine," Blair said, giving him an assuring smile.

"I'll call you tonight?" Troy asked her. It's not out of the ordinary. He and Blair sometimes call each other at night to just talk. It's one of the reasons why they are very close even before Troy started liking her more than a friend.

"Sure," Blair replied and walked away.

Blair really hated herself sometimes. Why can't she just open up to people? It's not so hard. Perhaps it was the idea of crying that she wasn't fond of. She never let herself cry in public or in front of anyone. It only made her vulnerable and she didn't want that. Troy is going to want to talk about why she is so glum for the past few days. What is she going to answer him?

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and Blair hears some people screaming. She looked to the sky and saw a lot of Zangyack Battleships just like the one that chased them after stealing the Poseidon's Heart. A beam of light then appeared in one of those battleships and Blair ran to follow the light to see what was going on.

After arriving to the source of light, Blair stopped on her tracks after she sees who it was. _Zachroid_. He was the one who killed her mother. He was the main reason why she wanted to join Project Pirate in the first place. She was waiting for his arrival back to Earth again.

Zachroid spotted Blair clearly and looked at the unmorphed girl, "Well, if it isn't the pink pirate ranger. If I'm not mistaken, you're going to fight me right?"

Blair didn't answer him; she took out her ranger key and morpher and morphed while running. Without thinking of a strategy, she decided to just hit him but Zachroid fought back and pushed her back like she's a beach ball. Right when she landed on the ground, Troy and Johnny appeared behind her. They saw the sky and received a call from Navi about it.

Both of the guys ran towards Blair to help her up.

"Hey, are you ok?" Johnny asked her.

"Let go of me!" Blair shouted at him and ran forward again.

"What's wrong with her?" Johnny asked Troy, confused.

"We can talk about it later. Let's morph," Troy replied to him before they morph into action to help Blair.

By the time they wanted to fight Zachroid, Blair got thrown again and she landed right in front of the guys.

"Blair, we'll attack at the same time," Troy told her.

"Stay out of this!" Blair shouted at him pushing him down. She used her gun blaster and blasts at Zachroid but not even one blast touched him. He then revealed an open eye on his stomach. Before Blair could stop, her body froze and then she got thrown so hard on the building right behind them.

"Let this be a warning to the rest of you pirates. Once you mess with me, you don't come out alive. I'd check on your friend if I were you," Zachroid said. "Also, if you really want a fight, I'll challenge all of you tomorrow after sunrise. If you don't show up, you might as well bid your precious planet goodbye," he added before he disappeared along with the battleships that were terrorizing the city while they were fighting.

After he left, Troy and Johnny morphed down to check on Blair. She got thrown so hard that her body crashed through the hard wall. They found an injured Blair lying down and her front unconscious.

"That hit must have been really hard," Troy said while helping Blair to sit up.

"But he didn't even touch her," Johnny pointed out.

Blair started to regain her consciousness and opened her eyes slowly, "Zachroid…" she said softly.

"We better get her to the Command Center," Troy told Johnny and they teleported out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>That's part one of Blair's backstory! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	50. What I Treasure & Believe In

Moments later, Blair finds herself lying down on her back in a white room. It didn't take her long to realize that she was in the sick bay of the Command Centre. She got up and realized her arm is in a bandage. Blair wondered how many times she injured herself since becoming a ranger. If it wasn't for her invulnerability powers, she might have been paralyzed.

She then remembered being thrown to a building by Zachroid and she lost consciousness ever since.

"_Let this be a warning to the rest of you pirates. Once you mess with me, you don't come out alive. I'd check on your friend if I were you," Zachroid said. "Also, if you really want a fight, I'll challenge all of you tomorrow after sunrise. If you don't show up, you might as well bid your precious planet goodbye."_

She remembered being conscious when he said that. Blair is definitely not going to let this one go. Zachroid deserves to be destroyed after what he has done to her mother and to everyone who lost a loved one during that day.

Blair wants revenge.

But before she can do that, she probably has to tell her friends about Zachroid. Maybe they will help once she explains. She sat up on her bed just in time when Troy entered the room to see her.

"Hey, I was about to check on you," Troy said to her as he helped Blair get up from bed. "Are you sure you will be able to stand and walk? You took a big hit just now."

"I'll be fine. I'll just walk it off," Blair said to him.

Troy was not convinced. He has never seen Blair this stubborn before. He wished he knew what she was thinking. "We're in the middle of finding out something about Zachroid. You want to go see what we found out?" he asked her.

"Yep, let's go," Blair said as she walks to the main room of the Command Centre.

When she got there, Lexi was the first one to see the pink pirate ranger arriving. "Blair, you should be resting," she said to Blair.

"I'll be fine. I'm used to it," she told Lexi. "What kind of information did you guys find out about Zachroid?"

Blair didn't understand why but her friends look hesitant to tell her. Usually they share every information right away. Why are they acting weirdly in front of her?

"Zachroid is one of Terror Gill's advisors and bodyguard. Me and Lexi saw him with the other advisor Hectron when we infiltrated the Zangyack Terror," Ben started.

"You know him? Why didn't any of you tell me?" Blair accused Lexi and Ben.

"We didn't think it was that important. All they did that we saw them is gossip about Damaras and stuff," Lexi responded to her. "What's with you?"

"Nothing, continue," Blair replied. Troy, Dylan and Johnny exchanged looks to one another regarding Blair's actions. They have never seen her impatient before.

"Well, we know that last year he tagged along with the first Zangyack fleet that tried to invade Earth last year. He managed to kill some people in the process. The reason why you got thrown hard without him even touching you is because he has telekinetic powers," Johnny explained.

"So what do we do now?" Blair asked them.

Everyone turn to look at their leader, Troy, "Perhaps some of us could destroy all the battleships with our zords that are coming tomorrow while the rest of us fight Zachroid to distract him. Once he finds out he runs out of back-up, he'll leave right away. In order to distract Zachroid, we're going to have to use all the ranger keys we need to outsmart him," Troy suggested.

"Distract him? Aren't we destroying him?" Blair questioned him.

"We have never dealt with anyone with telekinetic powers before. He's not some other action commander. Zachroid is dangerous," Troy replied to her back.

"It seems like a good plan for the moment," Ben said.

"Until we find a way to defeat Zachroid, Troy's plan will have to do," Lexi added.

It seems to Blair that her friends are actually backing off, but why? "Are you guys scared of him?" Blair questioned her friends.

No one answered her.

_That tears it_. "Why are you guys being cowards right now? We dealt with worst cases than Zachroid. I thought when being a pirate, when you don't like something, you get rid of it. Why are we taking our time defeating the Zangyack?" Blair questioned them again angrily.

Everyone was too shocked to respond. Blair has always been the one to keep her emotions in check and she was always the one to settle all the disagreements between the team but now she's against everyone.

The rest of them suddenly felt guilty but also confused at the same time, "Blair–" Troy tried to talk to her but Blair interrupted him.

"Forget I said that. I'm heading home," Blair said to them and teleported herself out of the command center.

"What's got into her? Did Zachroid threw her and she went back to being a brat again?" Lexi asked her friends, obviously pissed off by Blair's sudden attitude outburst. The last time she saw Blair being demanding was a year ago when she was told by the Principal she couldn't have double lockers in school.

"Lexi," Dylan warned her about her mouth.

"What? You saw the way she reacted. She's mad at us for some reason and she's not telling anything," Lexi responded back to him.

"Lexi, there's only one room for a female outburst in this team. Besides, when has Blair ever really open up to us?" Dylan asked her rhetorically.

It was true. Blair wasn't exactly an open book for all of them. All they really know about her is that her family became rich after her family inherited a great fortune after a relative of her died and that her mother died in an accident. She never told them why she decided to change from 'blend-in-the-shadows-Blair' to 'perfect-pretty-and-popular-Blair'.

Something then popped into Johnny's mind, "Did she ever say when her mother died in that accident or what kind of accident that was?" he asked the rest.

"She never mentioned about it before," Troy responded.

"June 24th 2011 is the date that the Zangyack first invaded Earth," Johnny recalled.

"After that summer, Blair has been quiet and reserved. She didn't even plan any pranks or make anybody's life miserable anymore. That must be the time of her mother's accident," Lexi added.

"Why am I getting the feeling that both things are linked to each other?" Dylan asked.

"So you guys are inferring that Zachroid is responsible for Blair's mother's accident? But why?" Ben wanted to know.

"Zachroid is a bad guy; he doesn't need a reason," Troy said. He then remembered what Blair had told them when she first joined the team.

_"Wait, I want to ask you guys something," Blair said, stopping them from walking away._

_The four of them turned and faced Blair, waiting for her to say something next. "I want to join your team and become a Power Ranger," Blair told them._

_Blair noticed all of them had different reactions. Troy looked confused. Johnny gasped and looked surprised. Lexi and Dylan both laughed and scoffed._

_"You're joking right? Homecoming Queen wants to be a Power Ranger?" Lexi said._

_"Why do you want to be a ranger?" Johnny asked nicely._

_"I want to help the Earth from the Zangyack. They have done horrible things to us including killing many victims last year. I want to help to fight back to show them that we still have power to fight them back and that we're not going to give up protecting what we care for," Blair replied._

An idea hit Troy that he knows will get Blair to start explaining the questions that she left unanswered. He just hopes she cooperates with them.

* * *

><p>In the Zangyack Terror, some of the Zangyack members were briefed on what they are going to do tomorrow. After Zachroid finished giving his brief, all the Goumins and Sugomins involved left the room and Hectron soon entered the room.<p>

"I have to admit, that was a good show you had on Earth. You really took care of the pink pirate ranger. Too bad you didn't stay for more though. I was expecting you to kick the red and green pirate rangers too," Hectron said to him.

"Patience is a virtue Hectron. Of course you wouldn't know anything about it," Zachroid responded back.

"Looks like you don't need my help at all," Hectron said.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Zachroid questioned him. "You're just jealous because Emperor Terror chose me to lead the battle instead of you."

"Don't underestimate those rangers. Earth has a long history of success with Power Rangers. You should take note of that," Hectron pointed out to him.

"Once I'm through with tomorrow, I will make sure there won't be a single existence of Power Rangers anymore," Zachroid said cockily.

* * *

><p>That next morning, Blair woke up at 4am to get ready to meet up with Zachroid to fight him. It was now or never. It didn't matter if her friends aren't willing to help. She's going to do even if it's the last thing she do. After closing the big doors of her house, she turned back and wondered if she would ever come back. Blair informed her housekeeper that she was going for a morning jog and to let her father know.<p>

A pinch of guilt came to Blair's mind. Is she really this selfish? She didn't think much about it. She just wants to avenge for her mother. Blair turned away from the door and starts headed to the location where she was meeting Zachroid to battle. While leaving her front gate, she saw a shadow by a tree. The shadow got closer and Blair immediately recognized who it was.

"Troy?"

Blair observed how Troy's expression was emotionless but his eyes showed that he's hurt, "Where do you you're going?" he asked in a soft voice while putting his hand on the tree as if it's something casual.

"I'm off to fight with Zachroid," Blair answered him. "And not you or the rest of the gang is going to stop me."

"Blair, I'm not sure if you notice but Zachroid is not one to mess with. He can kill you without even touching you," Troy told her.

"You just don't understand," Blair responded to him.

"What, what don't I understand Blair? Because lately you've been you've been hard to figure out. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You've been not talking to us and you didn't answer any of my calls last night," Troy told her.

"Just stay out of this," Blair said to him and she started to walk but Troy held onto to her arm.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's up," Troy declared while staring deeply into her eyes.

Blair couldn't avoid the eye contact. Perhaps this would be the time to tell him the truth. She didn't know how he will take it but he has the right to know.

"I want my revenge," Blair whispered, not looking at Troy.

"What?"

Blair looked up and looked at him, "I need to have my revenge on Zachroid. I want to show him that I will stand for this anymore," Blair told Troy.

Troy was confused. He didn't understand what she was talking about. "Why do you need your revenge for? What has Zachroid ever done to you?" he asked her.

"Zachroid…he…he killed my mother," Blair finally told him, breaking down into tears. Troy was surprised. Even though he and the rest of the gang suspected it, he wouldn't have guessed it to be true.

Dylan, Lexi, Johnny and Ben appeared out of their hiding place behind bushes and trees after hearing what Blair said. They couldn't believe it either.

"Is this true?" Lexi inquired her, feeling guilty for calling out on her the previous day.

Blair nodded sadly and sobbed as she continued, "I was in the car on the highway and all the cars stopped for some reason. When I looked, I remember seeing cars being thrown out of the highway like toy cars and there he was. He was coming after the car I was in with my mom and I successfully got out in time but my mom couldn't open her side of the door because all the other cars were nearby. Before I knew it, my mom's car got thrown out…with my mother inside. Her car plunged into the ocean and I couldn't save her. It's been tearing me up inside ever since."

All her friends felt her pain. Neither of them had experienced what she went through. It must be hard for her to not think about it. No wonder she changed after that.

"Blair you could have at least told us that," Dylan said to her.

Blair looked at her friends, "I wanted to…but…I couldn't bring myself to it. Every time I think about it, I cry."

Troy couldn't stand it any longer. She grabbed Blair and hugged her to his chest. He just can't see anyone cry. He felt the need to console them no matter what. Blair found herself crying into his chest as he held her closer to him. It felt nice to hold Blair that way. He felt the need to help her. Troy then held her back a bit when the rest of them came closer to them.

"Blair, do you remember what you told me when you wanted to join the team? You said that you want to help to fight back to show the Zangyack that we still have power to fight them back and that we're not going to give up protecting what we care for. How can you do that if Zachroid managed to kill you?" Troy questioned her softly.

Blair sobbed more, "But I have to do something…"

"Blair think about it, if you went on your own and failed, the only person that you would be hurting the most is your father," Johnny pointed out to her. "He already lost his wife. Don't make him lose you too."

"I know you think right now revenge is the right thing but would your mom want you to avenge for her?" Lexi questioned her.

"Revenge doesn't necessarily solve your problems," Dylan added.

Blair thought about it. As much as she hates to admit, but her friends are right. Revenge is never the answer. "Then I don't want to fight Zachroid for revenge. I want to fight him because it is my duty and to protect what I believed in which is to protect the people of Earth and their families," Blair told them.

"Since that is what you want to fight for, then we're coming with you," Troy responded.

"But aren't you guys afraid of what he would do to you?" Blair asked her friends.

"There's no way I would be scared of him," Dylan responded.

"Protecting the people of this Earth is the reason why I became a Power Ranger too," Johnny added.

"It would awesome to fight someone challenging. Action Commanders are getting easier to defeat anyways," Ben said.

Lexi hit his rib, "Don't jinx it. But anyways, you can always count me in."

Blair turned to Troy waiting for his answer, "Since everyone else is going, I might as well go too," he joked.

"Let's go!" Ben exclaimed.

"Shhh! My dad thinks I'm out jogging," Blair told him.

"That explains the attire," Lexi commented on Blair's outfit. She was wearing a pink workout vest above a white shirt and black shorts. "You need to come up with better lies to tell your dad."

"Maybe after we finish dealing with this," Blair replied.

* * *

><p>Zachroid was already waiting for the pirate rangers to show up. He was ready for anything. He knows he's going to end up in victory but kicking the rangers' butts would be a great workout for him. All of them teleported themselves to yesterday's location where he and Blair had their last fight.<p>

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up. I see you brought along the rest of crew," Zachroid said Blair.

"Zachroid, you terrorizing days will be over once we're done with you. We're here to protect what we believe in and that is to protect Earth from sinister guys like you," Blair said to him.

"Talk is cheap. Especially for a pink ranger," Zachroid responded to her.

Blair ignored him and held out her ranger key. "You guys ready?"

"Ready," they replied to her and prepared their mobirates and cellular to morph.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"Let's do it!" Blair said after morphing and blast at Zachroid. She and Troy ran up front to slash Zachroid but Zachroid moved in a blink of an eye and they missed. By the time they turned, Zachroid has already attack the rest of the team.

"He's moving at super speed. We can't get him," Ben said.

"You got that right," Zachroid said after appearing behind Troy and Blair all of a sudden and hit them, throwing them towards to the rest of the pirate rangers. "Is that all you got?"

Blair stood her ground and got up, "We're not giving up just yet," she told him.

"Well since you say so," Zachroid responded. The eyeball on his chest then opens and froze the rangers in their place. After that it releases a ball of energy at the pirate rangers that was so strong that they were thrown all the way to the building behind them. The rangers regained consciousness not too long after their fall.

"Everyone ok?" Blair asked.

"I'm good," Ben responded.

"Don't mind me, I'm just taking a little break," Johnny said.

"Did you guys see how his powers start once he opens his eyes?" Troy asked his team. "That must be his source of power."

"So that means if we get to shut that eye, he'll be much easier to defeat," Johnny concluded.

"Blair, you shut the eye," Dylan told her.

"We'll hold him off and you go in for the attack," Lexi added.

"You got it," Blair responded.

All the rangers, except Blair teleported back while Blair hid somewhere nearby.

"So you decided to come back," Zachroid greeted them.

"Pirates don't give up easily and Power Rangers never give up. You do the math," Troy replied back.

"I love how all of you are fighting to protect Blair," Ben commented.

"We have to. We owe it to her," Troy replied and they all morphed again into action. Ben was at first confused by the respond but quickly followed his friends.

Troy, Dylan, Lexi and Johnny all combined their blast and slash at Zachroid to which he retaliated at the rangers. The four of them jumped out of the way and Ben activated his Gold Armor to hold the blast. Blair then ran behind Ben while Dylan and Johnny gave her a boost to jump towards Zachroid's open eye and she slash it with her saber. Pulling the saber out, she activated her gun blaster and shot Zachroid's eye.

"My eye! It's destroyed!" Zachroid exclaimed.

"Good because that's what we're aiming for," Troy said.

"And now for the finisher," Blair said after she took out a silver RPM ranger key. "Ben," she called and together they morphed into the silver and gold RPM rangers.

"CLOUD HATCHETS, ON!" both of them shouted as they flipped all the switches on their weapons and they flew and hit Zachroid in the process.

After landing, Blair called after Johnny and they morphed into the Ninja Storm Thunder rangers. They started moving in fast ninja speed to attack Zachroid once again and stopped to combine their weapons together to form the Thunder Blaster. The Thunder Blaster fired as Zachroid starts to get weaker and weaker.

Blair then called in Lexi and they simultaneously morphed into the yellow and pink Space rangers. "Galaxy gliders, hang ten," they called out and two yellow and pink Galaxy Gliders appeared. While the girls flew above Zachroid, they shoot him using their weapons at the same time.

After that, Dylan took over and Lexi and they used the blue and pink Mighty Morphin' ranger keys. Blair first used her Power Bow to blast her Zachroid and then Dylan went in with his Power Lance to slash Zachroid.

Lastly, Troy came in and he and Blair used the two red Samurai ranger keys.

"FIRE SMASHER!" they called out as they summoned the two zanbato. They both worked together hit Zachroid turn by turn until thrown him back.

After morphing back to their pirate form, Blair summoned the Super Armada Buster while the rangers inserted their ranger keys in. Blair put her ranger key inside the main key hole.

"ARMADA STRIKE, PINK MODE," Blair called out as she fired off the buster and it soon defeated Zachroid.

"Alright, we did it!" Ben celebrated.

Lexi turned to Blair, "Hey are you ok?" she asked her.

"Of course I am. Now that he's gone, families are safe. For now at least," Blair replied to her.

"Hey it looks like the battleships are leaving," Johnny said as he pointed to the sky.

"They must've gotten scared after seeing us defeating Zachroid," Ben said confidently.

"I won't be celebrating yet if I were you. You know we are just making them angrier," Dylan told him.

"Don't be such a sour puss. We just got a victory," Lexi said to Dylan.

"So do you guys want to get a smoothie at Galaxy Paradise?" Blair asked them. All of them then remembered they still needed to finish decorating for Blair's party. They then started to talk at the same time to give a reason to Blair why they can't hang out right now and why she shouldn't go to Galaxy Paradise.

"Do you guys by any chance are throwing me a surprise party or something?" Blair guessed.

Lexi then turned to Johnny and Ben, "Which one you told?!" she accused them.

"I didn't say anything to her," Johnny responded.

"I barely even talked to her yesterday," Ben added.

"Lexi, it's ok. I kind of knew since yesterday during lunch. My parents used to throw me surprise parties all the times. I can tell if they're lying or not. Plus, I'm not into surprises," Blair said to them. "But if you're willing to throw me a party then I'll be happy to come and help out," she offered.

"No way, it's your birthday. You shouldn't lift a finger," Ben told her.

"In fact, while we work on your party, perhaps you should have Troy to keep you company until the party," Dylan suggested while shooting Troy a look.

Before Troy could respond, the four of them teleported away leaving Troy and Blair alone in awkward silence until Troy decided to break the silence. He barely has any time to hang out with Blair alone and this might be the time for him to do so.

"So you want to hang out today?" Troy asked her.

"You mean like a date?" Blair asked him back.

"If you want that," he replied.

Blair smiled at him, "I would like that. But let me go home and change first."

"What for? You look perfect," Troy told her.

"Yeah but when I pictured myself on a date with Troy Evans, I didn't picture me in sweats. It's a girl thing. Plus since it's date, pick me up at my house at 11," Blair replied back to him and teleported back home.

* * *

><p>Back in space, the Zangyack were still in shock over what just happened. Zachroid has just been defeated by those pesky pirate rangers. Hectron however wasn't mourning. In fact, he felt a sense of relief. He knew this would happen but it was Zachroid's fault for not listening to him and underestimating the pirates.<p>

"I still can't believe it. I thought he was supposed to be the strongest in the universe," Hectron said to Terror Gill who did not respond.

Insarn entered the room after overhearing what Hectron had just said. "Oh Emperor Terror, if you want the strongest one in the universe, you should look no further. I know the perfect candidate," she told him.

"Just where are you going with this Insarn?" Hectron questioned her. "Besides, we shouldn't waste any more time. I say I go to Earth next and show those pesky pirates what real Zangyack members are."

"Not just yet Hectron. I might need you for something far more important," Terror Gill said. "Insarn, who do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Troy and Blair started having their date together. They spent the start of their date just walking around town and just talk. Since it's not their first time hanging out together, it wasn't as awkward as Blair thought it would be. Troy is easy to talk to. They didn't even talk about the Zangyack or their life as a ranger at all. They just found themselves talking about other stuff like school, family and even their friends.<p>

Both of them decided to head over to the arcade together at the mall. Troy was the one who suggested it since they had about 6 hours until her party. At first he saw how Blair was not really into going to the arcade, saying that some guys tend to hit on her the last time she went there but Troy managed to persuade her.

They end up having a lot of fun together and laughing together as they competed in games and such. Troy even help her win a small teddy bear from the claw machine and at the same time keep the guys who were eyeing Blair away. He couldn't really blame them, Blair was really pretty. Like model pretty. He wondered why hasn't he gave Blair a chance all those years. He truly felt that he wasted it.

The best thing Troy felt good about hanging out with Blair is that he can be a guy. Even though Blair proved that she can protect herself, he always feel the need to protect her the most. He always told himself that if he ever finds a girl that he likes, he would treat her well like a true gentleman would. He would care for her and have a good relationship unlike the relationship his father had with his mother.

"I'm hungry," Blair told Troy.

"Sorry but I didn't bring my portable stove and fridge," Troy joked making Blair giggle a little.

"I'm serious. Let's go somewhere to eat," Blair suggested.

"Where do you have in mind?" Troy asked as they leave the arcade with Blair holding tight to Troy's arm.

Blair gave it a thought and decided exactly where she wants to go. She pulled Troy as she made her way to the place that she desired to go. They stopped in front of a café which Troy quickly identified as Cloud Sweetie, the café Blair used to go with her mother.

"I want to eat here," Blair said.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked her.

"Very sure. Plus, I bet you never came to this place before," Blair replied.

"You're right. Maybe you could recommend me something good. But remember, I eat almost anything," Troy answered her.

"I know. I saw you eat all those disgusting food that they sometimes serve us at the cafeteria in school," Blair responded.

Inside the café, Troy and Blair even got the chance to decorate their own cupcake. They decided to order six for them and their friends. However, they managed to make a big mess because they were mostly fooling around with the frosting and cake décor instead of decorating the cupcakes. After picking out what they wanted to eat, they sat down and finally ate.

"So what do you think?" Blair asked Troy curiously after he took a bite of the double chocolate brownie.

"It's so good," Troy responded with his mouth full. In fact it tasted heavenly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross," Blair said to him.

"You think everything is gross," Troy responded playfully.

"No I don't," Blair replied. "By the way, you have a bit of frosting on your cheek there," she informed him as she showed his reflection on her phone.

"And you let everyone here see that?" Troy questioned her while Blair helped him wipe it off.

Blair couldn't help but laugh a little, "Why does it matter? Don't tell me Troy Evans only cares about his looks," she said dramatically.

"It is my looks that got you to like me in the first place right?" Troy inquired.

"I never said that," Blair responded, still smiling.

"But it is, right?"

"Maybe…" Blair said turning away to take another bite of her cupcake. "You know, I changed my entire appearance because of you. I wanted you to really notice me so I went for a makeover."

"So now you're making feel guilty?" Troy joked.

Blair hit his arm playfully, "It's so funny how I desperately wanted you to like me that I end up reading books and magazines just to learn how to get a guy's attention. In the end, the reason we've became close was all because I volunteered to join the team."

"You were a good addition too," Troy responded.

"Do you think we would ever be here today if I hadn't volunteered?" Blair asked him.

"Maybe not here but maybe somewhere else," Troy replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it is our destiny and fate to be Power Rangers so I guess it's fate that brought us both together," Troy told her.

"I didn't know you were mushy," Blair said.

"Well there you go. I really like you Blair. Even if we just end up being friends after this, I just want you to know that," Troy told her again.

"Troy, when I first had my crush on you, I always dreamt on going on a date with you even just one time and today my dream came true and on my birthday. Back then I didn't think that we could ever end up as friends or even best of friends. You turned out to be one of the people I care about," Blair said to him.

"So you just want us to be friends?" Troy asked her sadly.

Blair stroked his hair and looked at him, "I think we're beyond best friends if you know what I mean. I like you too. Always have."

Troy smiled at the sentence and leaned in to kiss her passionately. He missed kissing her so bad. She missed kissing him so bad. Neither of them could explain it. When they kiss, there's this like spark between them. When they pulled back, they stared at each other.

"Thank you," Blair said suddenly.

"For what?" Troy asked her.

"For not making me go after Zachroid alone. I'm sorry for making you and the others worry," Blair answered.

"It's all good," Troy said as he leaned in to kiss her again. The kiss was rather short after Troy's cell phone rang. He groaned and saw Dylan's name on the caller ID.

"Well at least it's not Navi with another mission," Blair said to him before Troy answered his phone.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Dude, party's ready and everyone's here. You can bring her over now," Dylan informed him.

"Got it. See you there," Troy responded and hung up, turning to Blair. "Guess who's surprise party is set and ready?"

"Do I really have to act like I'm surprised?" Blair inquired.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Troy said to her as they left the café.

* * *

><p>At Galaxy Paradise, everyone was waiting for the arrival of the birthday girl. Ben was told to keep an eye on the front door to check whether Blair has arrived. Almost everyone they knew from school turned up and those who didn't get invited to come to the Glossy Posse's party came. Even those who got invited decided to come after they heard that the food served there were mostly just raw and organic stuff.<p>

"She's here! She's here!" Ben exclaimed.

"Ok, everyone get into hide. Once Dylan turns on the lights, that's when we all shout surprise," Lexi instructed the guest. "If any of you messes up, I will personally hit you in the head."

"Lexi, shut up and sit down," Dylan told her front the entrance.

Lexi turned to Dylan, "Don't tell me to shut up, Dylan."

Johnny then pulled Lexi's hand and pulled her down to hide. Soon, a figure entered the room and Dylan turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted and they started to throw streamers but it faded when they realized it wasn't the birthday girl.

"Troy?! What are you doing? Blair was supposed to enter. How are we supposed to redo this all over again?" Lexi scolded him.

"Blair wanted to go to the bathroom. I can't stop her from doing that," Troy responded back.

"Well we would have to reset everything then. The banner would have to go up back," Lexi said to the groaning crowd.

Suddenly Blair entered from quietly behind Troy, "Hi guys."

Everyone turned to Blair and yelled 'surprised' again. Blair does her best 'Wow, I'm so surprised' look and hugged her friends.

"Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate it," Blair told them. "I can't believe you even got people to show up. Not that I'm complaining."

"Well since Oakville Heights High's top 50 got invited, we decided to invite everybody else who didn't get invited and these are the only one who could make it on such short notice," Lexi explained.

"This is great you guys. I'm sorry for being a grumpy-grump for the past few days," Blair apologized.

"It's ok. You couldn't help it," Johnny replied.

"Ok so since this is your birthday, it is your duty to mingle around so go!" Lexi said as she pushed Blair into the crowd of people.

"So how was the date?" Dylan asked Troy.

"It was amazing," Troy answered shortly.

"Oh come on, just amazing? No details?" Johnny asked him.

"It was amazingly fun and I think there's going to be a second date," Troy added.

"Looks like you finally got your girl," Lexi said to him. "Ew, now both of you are going to be all lovey-dovey in front of us."

"Lexi, leave them alone," Dylan said to her.

"By the way, you guys mentioned how you owe it to Blair by protecting her. Why do you owe her?" Ben inquired.

"Looks like you still don't know Blair like we know Blair, Ben," Johnny answered him.

"What is that supposed to mean? Blair and I are close enough," Ben asked.

"Blair has the most passion out of all of us to protect Earth. She's the one who kept this team down to Earth. We owe it to her to at least protect her," Troy answered.

* * *

><p>After the party, everyone had left and the ones who are left are the gang themselves. They were sitting around helping to clean up while Blair opens her presents. So far she had opened most of the presents and were now left with 4 more.<p>

"These cupcakes are delicious Blair. Where did you get it?" Ben asked her while munching away.

"I got them at Cloud Sweetie. I can bring you there one day," Blair offered.

"Stop eating and clean up," Dylan told Ben while handing him a broom.

Blair tore the wrapping of the present to reveal a scrabble box. Blair looked at it when questioning eyes. "Who gave me this?"

"I did!" Johnny answered.

"Oh, thank you…it's nice," she said while giving him to hold it.

She opened some more presents until they were all done. "Wow, what a birthday. I'm so tired."

"You're tired? We're the ones who have to clean up," Dylan said to her.

"No one told you guys to throw a party for me," Blair said to him.

"It was all Lexi's idea anyway," Troy said.

"If it wasn't for me, neither of you guys would have remembered her birthday," Lexi debated.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we have one more present just for you from all of us and your dad," Troy said as he handed her a small box. Blair opened it and saw a locket watch.

"Aw, it's so pretty," Blair complimented.

"Open it," Johnny told her.

Blair clicked on the button and it revealed 2 photos of both sides of the locket. On one side it's a picture of the six of them together and the other is a picture of her parents.

"You guys, this is so beautiful," Blair told them.

"We wanted to give you a custom made photo frame and went to your house to find a photo. Thankfully your dad was home and suggested to get you this instead. He paid for most of it though," Ben explained to her.

"Too bad your dad can't make it. He said he has a meeting at the last minute and he couldn't get out of it," Dylan added.

"It's alright. I got to spend the day with you guys. It's more than I could ever ask for. I will never forget this birthday," Blair told them honestly.

"Good because planning it wasn't easy princess," Lexi replied to her.

The guys then started arguing how Lexi should be more nicer to Blair and the rest of them. Even though their friendship was weird since the beginning, Blair was happy to find friends like them. In fact, like what Troy said, it was fate that brought them all together and they were all destined to become Power Rangers. She will treasure this day for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends Blair's backstory and arc.<strong>

**Here is some explanation for the ranger morphs in case you're wondering why I chose those rangers for them to morph into.**

Ben & Blair - RPM Silver and Gold Rangers - Blair's friendship with him is as close as being brothers and sisters (And I followed Gokaiger)

Johnny & Blair - Ninja Storm Thunder Rangers - Hunter and Blake look up to one another just like how Blair sometimes looks up to Johnny and vice versa. They also protect each other as they know they're not as strong as the other guys in the team.

Dylan & Blair - Blue and Pink Mighty Morphin' - I compared it to Billy's and Kimberly's relationship as I see them really close with one another and the original two that still stuck around after three of their friends left.

Lexi and Blair - Yellow and Pink Space Rangers - Both girls are have different personalities which reminds me of Ashley's and Cassie's friendship. They fight but in the end, they are each other's sisters.

Troy and Blair - both red Samurai rangers - This one is a tough call for me. At first I thought of having them morph into the red and pink time force rangers for their relationship but at the same time i think it's cool that two red rangers with the same powers morphs together at the same time. So that's why.

**But don't let me stop you. What other similarities can you find?**

**My next chapter will be about Johnny. How do you think it's going to go?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	51. FUN-SHOT: Ben's Nightmare Part 1

**Hello Everyone! As promised, I have written a Fun Shot although this is just the first part.**

**This fun shot was mostly selected by everyone. This is about Ben having a dream how if the original five pirate rangers never formed the team and now Ben has to convince the five to believe that they are Power Rangers.**

**This is just part one so enjoy reading this!**

* * *

><p>Perfect is a way to describe the weather today, Ben thought. The sun is shining brightly but the weather was perfectly balanced with the clouds. The sky looked beautiful to him and it's nice to see it not being covered by Zangyack's Space Fleet. It has been awhile since any Zangyack attacks had happened but their space fleet is still around and the rangers were still on guard. They didn't even hear any news from Boze.<p>

The rangers took this opportunity to roller blade around town together to get some air. They hadn't had any time for fun with the continuous attacks from the Zangyack. Although it has stopped for a while, they are still checking up to see if anything was up.

"Come on Ben! You're slowing down," Lexi called after him front the front. Ben snapped out of his thoughts and bladed to catch up with his friends. Lexi and Dylan were up in front neck and neck while Troy, Johnny and Blair were closely behind them.

They bladed towards a construction site and exited towards the park together. As they approached the stairs, everyone except Johnny managed to jump over it while he tripped. The rangers couldn't help but laughed and Dylan helped his friend up.

"Nice fall Johnny," Lexi commented.

"It's not funny. I could have seriously gotten hurt," Johnny said to her rubbing his knee.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good," Johnny replied.

"I'm tired. Let's grab something to eat," Blair said.

"Tired? We've only been blading for half an hour," Lexi debated.

"It doesn't hurt to grab a snack for a while," Blair told her friend.

"I know a place that sells some snacks on the go. It's right by the corner around here," Dylan offered.

"I'm in. I could use some food to eat," Troy said.

"Same here," Johnny added.

"I'm up for anything," Ben agreed.

"Well since everyone is going," Lexi sighed and followed Dylan.

Everything has been going well nowadays with their friendship. You would think with the constant problems going on, the team would be separated apart but they have gotten closer. Ben could see the changes between each of his friends. Dylan and Johnny has grown more open to them and Ben could even see that Lexi is beginning to become a better person. What surprised Ben the most is how Troy and Blair managed to split their time with themselves and their friends ever since they started going out. Ben has never seen two of his friends so happy.

After purchasing their food, the team found a place to sit. Lexi and Dylan sat on a bench eating their ice-cream while Troy and Blair sat on the ground sharing a waffle together with Johnny on their side.

"Ben, are you ok? You seem to be in a daze since just now," Blair asked him while Troy took a bite of her waffle without her looking, resulting him to get elbowed by his girlfriend.

"I'm just thinking about friendship," Ben answered her.

Lexi scrunched her eyebrows together, "You're going to get mushy now are you?"

"What were you thinking about regarding our friendship?" Johnny asked him.

Ben took a seat in front of his friends and spoke, "Well for one I have been moving a lot because of my mother's job so I never really had a group of friends I really bond with. You guys are the first friends I have where I know I could just be myself."

"It is great how you think about it," Blair said.

"Think about what?" Lexi asked.

"We wouldn't be friends if it wasn't for the whole Project Pirate thing," Blair answered.

Johnny nodded, "It would be weird to think that it never happened. We probably never ended up where we are right now."

"Yeah, we probably never end up being friends at all," Dylan said as he put a scoop of ice-cream into his mouth.

"Why are you guys talking like that? Of course we will end up where we are. It's our destiny to become rangers so it's already our destiny to become friends," Troy told his friends.

"Oh come on Troy like you never think about how if you never met Zaine, you will never become the red ranger and wouldn't have recruited Dylan first and amend your friendship together," Lexi said to him.

"And if you didn't recruit Lexi, we would never have thought of recruiting Johnny as well," Dylan added.

"We would probably never had dated at all," Blair said to Troy.

"That's not true. We would have some other way of being together," Troy told her.

"Troy get real. Before I volunteered to be a ranger, you practically ignored my existence even when I was the most popular girl in school," Blair replied to him.

"I would have to agree. Troy is a jock-head for nothing," Lexi said.

"Well I don't agree. Like I said to you before, it was our destiny to become rangers so it is our destiny to be together," Troy told Blair.

"Do you really have to get all lovey-dovey and mushy-mushy in front of us?" Dylan questioned them.

"Just be lucky they aren't making out in front of us," Johnny added.

"I for one think that we won't be who we really are if we never become friends," Blair said. "We'd all be in our own worlds."

"Dylan would still be a loner, Johnny would be that geek that intimidates everyone, Troy would be nothing but a jock-head and Blair would be a total bitch," Lexi said, not caring that she just offended her friends.

"What about you? You'd still be the girl who's a dating addict and does nothing but kick a soccer ball all day," Blair retaliated back.

"I didn't know Blair was a…bitch," Ben spoke. Blair has always been a nice person ever since he first met her. He didn't admit it but he had this crush on Blair when he first saw her. She was so pretty and nice. He didn't think that she was a bitch.

"You know how Blair used to have a clique, she tends to use her power to make others feel inferior of themselves," Lexi replied to him dramatically.

"I thought I made it clear that I was just forced into it. I didn't mean to do the things I did. It's not like I'm proud of it or anything," Blair fought back.

Lexi ignored her and turned to Ben, "What about you Ben? What do you think you'll do if you Project Pirate hadn't exist and you didn't find your ranger key and morpher?" Lexi asked Ben.

Ben's face turned pale at the question. He couldn't imagine him not being the silver Power Ranger. He loved being a Power Ranger. He had always wanted to be one since he was little. But imagining a world without Project Pirate while the Zangyack is still around. That would be a nightmare he will never wake up from.

"I think you scared him," Johnny whispered to Lexi while Ben remained silent.

"Ben, you alright?" Dylan asked while waving his hand in front of them.

Ben managed to snap out of it, "Sorry. I just can't imagine that happening."

"Yeah me too. Ben would be a wreck if he wasn't a Power Ranger," Johnny joked.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Ben questioned him.

"Come on, let's start blading again," Lexi interrupted and started to skate off with the others following her closely behind.

That evening Ben went home and found that no one was home yet. His mother should be home anytime soon. Roller-blading really wore him out. Ben took off his helmet and roller blades and just threw himself on the couch. He didn't know how but something was making him sleepy. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off…

"Ben, wake up. You're going to be late for school," Ben heard his mother's voice said. Ben slowly opened his eyes and found himself on the couch. "Honestly Benjamin, you have a perfectly good bed upstairs yet you decide to sleep on the couch," his mother, Meredith, continued to say.

Ben sat up and rubbed his eyes. He realized his mom was right. He was on the couch. He then remembered what happened yesterday. He couldn't believe he slept through the entire day. Well, at least his headache is gone. He checked his phone and noticed he didn't have any calls from his friends. Didn't they say they were going to call him?

"Mom, did any of my friends called last night?" Ben asked.

"You made friends already? Oh Ben, I'm so happy for you. Who are they?" Meredith asked her son.

"What do you mean? I'm talking about Troy, Dylan, Johnny, Lexi and Blair," Ben replied to her.

"You never mentioned those names before. Are you alright dear?" Meredith asked, starting to grow concerned.

Ben didn't understand. Why doesn't his mom remember who they are? They're always around at home and his mom even made lunch for them. How could she just forgot? His mother probably is under some stress at work.

"Never mind about it. I'll get ready for school," Ben told her and headed upstairs to shower and change.

After he reached school, Ben felt something was different. But it couldn't be. He shook it off and thought it was just nothing. But it was weird though. He walked through the crowd and to find one of his friends. The first person he saw though was Blair by her locker. What's weird is that the Glossy Posse is standing around her. They are probably poking fun at Blair again.

"Hey, leave her alone," Ben told the four members of the Glossy Posse.

The four girls couldn't help but laugh, "Like what if your problem you loser. You think you could just come up here and talk to us like that?" questioned Gwen.

"Blair, do you know this guy?" Jennifer asked her.

"Isn't he that new kid from homeroom?" Lisa recalled.

"So you think just because you think you know us from class gives you the right to talk to us like that? You're lucky we're in a good mood today," Annie said to him.

"Wait Blair what is going on? Why are you letting them talk to me like that?" Ben asked her.

Blair only shot him a confused look, "Look, I think you're mistaking me for another person. I don't know you and I never talked to you before so do us both a favor and leave me alone. If you know what's good for you."

Suddenly a shadow casted behind Ben, "Is this kid messing with you Blair?" Ben heard. It was Kyle Jefferson's voice. He was the guy that always bullies him. Behind him was his group of football jock friends.

"Great, another desperate person who thinks he knows me," Blair said to the Glossy Posse sarcastically.

Kyle pushed Ben to the side to get closer to Blair, "Come on Blair. I know you like me," he said to her.

"I don't know where you got that idea from. I don't like guys who eats like a barbarian and a monkey combined. Plus, don't you have a girlfriend?" Blair questioned him.

"We're not that exclusive, you know, in case you change your mind," Kyle informed her.

"Good to know," Blair replied. "Come on girls. This place reeks of immatureness."

"Blair wait!" Ben called after but Kyle grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him to the lockers.

"Who gave you the right to talk to her nerd?" Kyle questioned him.

Ben wanted to answer but he could feel Kyle lifting him high up.

"Let him go Kyle," Ben heard Troy's voice. He then appeared behind the crowd of jocks and stared at Kyle with a judgmental look.

Kyle lets Ben go and turned to Troy, "You're turning soft Evans," he commented.

"Yeah but I'm not the one who's classically trained in ballet for six years," Troy retaliated resulting in a roar of laughter from the students.

Not too long after, Ben sees Lexi making her way through the crowd, "Kyle, why do you always have to pick on someone? It was funny at first but it's just getting old."

"See, even your girlfriend thinks you're childish," Troy added.

"Why don't you just mind your own business, Evans?" Lexi retorted to Troy.

Troy rolled his eyes and turned to walk away but he accidently bumped into someone knocking his books down. Troy was about to help but the person beat him to it. Ben immediately recognized the person as Dylan, "Sorry Dylan," Troy apologized.

"Whatever," Dylan muttered and walked away.

"Dylan wait up!" Ben called after but Dylan just ignored him and Troy stepped in front of Ben.

"You're that Ben dude from homeroom right? How do you know Dylan?" Troy inquired.

"He's my friend," Ben answered bluntly.

"He's got to be joking. Dylan Affleck doesn't have friends," Kyle interjected.

"Come on Kyle. We're going to be late for class," Lexi said, pulling Kyle away to class as the bell starts to ring.

Ben walked to class without realizing that Troy is walking behind him. When he entered the class, Ben noticed how different the environment is. There he saw Dylan in his usual seat but no one was sitting beside him anymore. Blair was in the middle of the class surrounded by the Glossy Posse while Lexi sat the front corner of class with Kyle. Not only that, he saw Johnny up in front trying not to get involved with anyone in class.

Ben didn't understand. What happened to his friends? Why aren't they acting like they don't know each other? Why was Lexi with Kyle? He remembered Lexi saying that they dated but why are they together again? Ben saw that Troy walks in and Blair stood up to greet him.

"Hi Troy! Good morning," Blair greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," Troy replied easily and took the seat next to Johnny up at the front.

Ben saw how sad Blair looked and sat back down in her seat while the Glossy Posse tried to cheer her up.

"Mr. Thomas, I suggest you take a seat so we can start with the morning announcements," said his homeroom teacher.

Ben then sat down next to Dylan and tried to process everything that was happening. What was up with his friends? Did he miss something? Why is Troy ignoring Blair? How come Troy and Dylan aren't close anymore?

That day during free period, he decided to teleport to the Command Center to find out what was up. Hopefully Navi has some explanation for this.

Ben teleported and landed in the Command Center. It seems very quiet. He couldn't see Navi around but Commander Center is just as he remembered.

"Hello? Navi are you here?" Ben called.

Suddenly Ben heard Navi's sound and before he could turn, Navi flew to his head hardly and continuously beat him. When he finally got Navi away, he stopped when he saw someone standing in front of him. The person was dressed in a white spandex suit and a helmet covering his face holding what it seems to be a Pirate Saber.

"Who are you?" the person questioned him.

Ben would like to know who he is too, "I'm Ben and you are…?"

After the person realized that Ben couldn't be more of a threat, he lowered his Pirate Saber, "I am Zaine of Eltar. How did you find this place?"

"I have a teleporter," Ben answered timidly as he showed his wrist teleporter to Zaine. He then remembered the name Zaine. He's the person his friends mentioned who created Project Pirate. But how did he get here? The last he heard about Zaine is that he went missing.

"How did you get that?" Zaine questioned him again in curiosity.

"Listen Zaine, I don't know what's going on. But yesterday my friends were all friends and we were Power Rangers together and today, they act like they don't even know each other. I came here to find out what's going on," Ben told him.

"What Power Rangers? They don't exist anymore," Zaine responded to him.

In desperation, Ben took out his silver ranger key and Cellular Morpher to show it to Zaine, "This is the silver pirate ranger key. It was actually the first prototype ranger key that you created before you created the original five. After completing those, you decided to not throw away the prototype but the make it usable like the others as well. I found these ranger keys somewhere within the woods and the next day I had a dream that I was given three grand powers," he explained.

"Grand powers huh," Zaine spoke.

"Do you by any chance know what might happen to me?" Ben pleaded.

Before Zaine could answer, the alarm in the Command Centre started. Zaine quickly went to the viewing globe while Navi showed him what was going on. In the viewing globe, there was the Zangyack Space Fleet slowly heading towards Earth.

"What's going on?" Ben asked him.

"The Empire is back. I thought I had lost them that other time," Zaine said. He then took out a briefcase and passed it to Ben. "Take these to the rightful owners. Once they activate it, it will bring them back their powers and hurry before the Zangyack army fleet arrives."

Ben nodded in response while Zaine teleported him back to the janitors' closet where he last teleported from. Ben's head started to pound. He has no idea what exactly is going on but he has to help out with getting rid of the Zangyack.

He looked at the briefcase Zaine gave to him. It had the Project Pirate symbol on it and as expected, the five original Project Pirate ranger keys were inside. Now all he has to do is convince Troy, Dylan, Lexi, Johnny and Blair that they are the only ones who can activate these ranger keys. He just hopes it's not going to hard.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I had fun writing this. Sorry I couldn't fit everything to one chapter. I have been busy with school so I thought I might as well release this chapter first.<strong>

**By the way, you may still cast your vote on the other Fun Shots that you want me to do even if you have already voted. This time you may only pick one story that you want me to do. :)**

2. The rangers go on a school camp. Dylan and Ben have to work together with two other people in their group who has attitude problems. They then stumbled upon an encounter with a Zangyack who plans to summon a meteor to hit Earth. Lexi tries to get a guy to like her by making him jealous and forces Johnny to be her fake boyfriend. Blair realizes how Troy doesn't seem to mind that girls are all over him. She wonders if he actually likes the attention and she starts to feel insecure in their relationship.

3. Lexi and Johnny switches bodies – After a debate over who has the harder life, Lexi and Johnny's bodies got switched by a Zangyack and until that Zangyack comes back, they have to be one another until then.

4. Spike comes to Oakville Heights and met the 5 main pirates who thinks Spike is a Power Ranger with a grand power after Johnny invented something that can detect a grand power (Ben is out of town and his invention doesn't really work). The five pirates spent a whole day with him while fighting off a Zangyack who wants to kidnap Spike just because the rangers are always with him.

5. Terror Gill is in the middle of hiring one action commander to go after the pirate rangers. After rejecting a Zangyack named Jesper who can do nothing except be indestructible, Jesper decides to go to Earth on his own to prove that he can defeat the rangers (and impress Insarn). Meanwhile, Troy throws a beach party invites almost everyone they know. Jesper decides to crash the party but in a turn of events, he becomes friends with Troy's party guests instead much to the pirate rangers' dismay.

**Please cast your vote and also review!**


	52. FUN-SHOT: Ben's Nightmare Part 2

**Read until the end please. I have an announcement to make.**

* * *

><p><em>Ben nodded in response while Zaine teleported him back to the janitors' closet where he last teleported from. Ben's head started to pound. He has no idea what exactly is going on but he has to help out with getting rid of the Zangyack. <em>

_He looked at the briefcase Zaine gave to him. It had the Project Pirate symbol on it and as expected, the five original Project Pirate ranger keys were inside. Now all he has to do is convince Troy, Dylan, Lexi, Johnny and Blair that they are the only ones who can activate these ranger keys. He just hopes it's not going to hard._

Ben walked out of the janitors' closet and headed down to the cafeteria. It seems like it's still lunch time. What Ben never had seen before is the fact that all of his friends are seated separately and in their respective cliques. Blair's clique was seated in the middle of the cafeteria. Troy's jock friends were seated surrounding them while Lexi is seated on the table right behind Troy's along with her soccer mates. He managed to spot Johnny at the corner, chatting up with some of people.

Ben then saw Dylan walking with holding his tray.

"Dylan!" he called out.

Dylan turned and looked at him, "What do you want?" he questioned.

"I want to talk to you," Ben responded.

"Check it out people, looks like Dylan is taking the goofy new kid under his wing," Kyle pointed to everyone in the cafeteria. The students then started laughing and talking about it. Dylan took a deep breath started walking to a table right by the window.

"Hey new kid, you'd have a better chance getting a dog to talk then have Dylan Affleck give you the time of day," Lexi shouted at Ben.

_Not from what I remembered…_Ben thought. Dylan was never cold since he met him. That's because Dylan was already friends with the rest of them. How is he going to convince the gang that they are Power Rangers when he can barely make a single conversation with them?

Troy suddenly stood in front of him with a tray in his hand, "Hey new kid, sit with me," he said. However, it sounded more like an order.

Before Ben could respond, Troy pulled Ben by his shirt to a table where they both sat. Ben sat awkwardly as Troy starts eating in front of him.

"Is there a particular reason for me to sit here with you?" Ben asked him.

"One sec," Troy said while he takes a bit out of his burger. Even though Ben is somehow trapped in another universe, Troy is still Troy. Food always comes before anything else for him. Troy wiped his mouth and drank some water before speaking, "What's your deal?" Troy questioned him.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked him back.

"All day I've seen you trying to talk to me, Dylan, Lexi Ryan, Blair Reynolds and even Johnny Matthews," Troy accused. "What's your game?"

"If I tell you, you have to believe me," Ben said to him.

"Ok…" Troy replied skeptically before taking another bite out of his burger.

"All of you guys are Power Rangers of Project Pirate. Well yesterday you are but I don't know why today you're not," Ben explained to him.

Troy almost choked when he heard the sentence, "Power Rangers? Me and the names I just mentioned just now? You do know that there are no more Power Rangers right? And there's certainly no such thing as Project Pirate Power Rangers; whatever that means."

Ben had it. He couldn't take it anymore. Why won't anyone remember about being Power Rangers? Ben stood up sharply and started to make his way out of the cafeteria. He however forgot the Project Pirate briefcase and Troy got up as well to give it to him.

"Ben, you forgot this," Troy said as he threw the briefcase to him.

Ben didn't manage to catch it and the briefcase ends up hitting the person standing in front of at the time, Lexi. Lexi turned to Troy and had an evil glare to her face. She took the soccer ball from her friend's hand and kicked it to Troy's direction. Troy dodged the ball with his lunch tray and the ball landed at Blair's lunch table where the food were scattered all over her and bounced to somewhere else.

The ball continued to travel back to Lexi and Ben's direction but they ducked and it hits Johnny, causing him to fall inside the trash can. Somehow, Dylan managed to catch the ball with his hands.

"Soccer balls are meant for the field. Not to show off," Dylan said to Lexi while tossing the ball back to Lexi.

"YOU SOCCER FREAK! Look what you did to me!" Blair shouted at Lexi angrily while she stomps in front of Lexi with foot bits in her hair and chili on her used-to-be clean cheerleading outfit. "I have a pep rally after school today. I can't cheer with a dirty uniform!"

"Soccer freak? You didn't look good in that cheer uniform in the first place you stupid cheerleader," Lexi retorted back. She then took a milkshake from a student nearby and spill it all over Blair's head.

Blair then snatched a fork and stabbed it in Lexi's soccer ball. Soon a food fight started among the rest of the student. Ben tried to run for cover while chasing after the briefcase that the students kept kicking away from him. He then bumped into Johnny who unfortunately fell inside the dumpster.

"I'm so sorry," Ben apologized.

"It's ok…just help me get out of this," Johnny said to him while struggling to get out of the dumpster.

Ben managed to pull Johnny out with all his strength and Johnny ended up hitting Dylan who bumped into Troy who were trying to stop the fight between Lexi and Blair. They end up going backwards and bumped into the Oakville Heights' High iconic statue of the first principal for the school. The statue then fell down on the floor and broke, stopping all the food fights.

In good timing, the current principal, Mr. Finch arrived only to see the scene that just unfold in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this? Did I ever authorize you to have a food fight?!" questioned Mr. Finch. He then turned his attention to the five teenagers who were on the floor. "You five, to detention immediately!"

"DETENTION?!" the five of them said in unison.

"OUT!" he ordered and they obeyed.

"As for the rest of you. No one leaves this cafeteria until this place is spotless! Get to work now!" Mr. Finch ordered again before he left the premises.

_Nothing can go right! _Ben thought. However when he thinks about it, the five of them are going to be in the same room. Maybe this is his chance to really convince them what is going on. He just hopes it works this time.

* * *

><p>In the detention room, Mr. Finch entered to see the five teenagers responsible for the destruction of the statue who were all sitting separately from one another, covered with lunch food. Ben followed closely behind and waited outside the room.<p>

"Principal Finch, this must be some kind of mistake, I don't belong here," Blair said.

"Every student who broke a school rule, or in your case, broke an iconic statue deserves to get 3 months detention," Mr. Finch responded.

"3 months?!" Johnny and Lexi exclaimed.

"That's right and I'm calling your parents for the damages that you five rotten kids have done," Mr. Finch replied. "All of you will stay here in this room until sun down."

"But there's a pep rally for the upcoming sports events after school. Some of us are involved in it," Lexi pointed out.

"Sun down means sun down. All of you would have to stay here in this room. No exceptions," Mr. Finch ordered.

"But I'm captain of the cheerleading team. I need to be there!" Blair protested.

"Not another word little missy or it's 4 months detention for you," Mr. Finch said as he left the room. Blair took her seat at the front. Mr. Finch left the room and saw Ben outside.

"What are you doing here young man? Get to the cafeteria. Like I said, no one leaves until the cafeteria is spotless," Mr. Finch said while pulling Ben away from the detention room much to his protest.

The room was silent for over three hours. The five of them couldn't believe that they were stuck in the room with people they barely even know. Blair however have been trying to talk to Troy but she couldn't bring herself to say a word to him. Suddenly she heard some music outside. She got up and looked out of the window.

Troy got up as well and stood beside her while looking out and Lexi did soon after. Blair then saw the cheerleading routine that she choreographed. All of her cheerleading friends and the Glossy Posse looked like they are having the time of their lives.

"I should've been there and now I'm stuck in a room and covered with food," Blair said, pouting.

"Blame Mr. Jock-head here," Lexi said turning to Troy.

Troy looked at her skeptically, "How is this my fault exactly?" he questioned her. "If I remembered quietly, it's your soccer ball that caused all of this."

"Well I would still have it if someone hadn't stabbed it with a fork," Lexi responded looking at Blair.

"I wouldn't need to stab it if you would just keep that thing in the supply closet like any other balls," Blair retaliated. "Am I right?" Blair asked Johnny and Dylan who were sitting at the back.

Johnny hesitated but eventually said something, "All gym equipment are required to be returned to the supply closet unless an authorized personnel gave permission to bring it out."

"See, James agrees with me," Blair gloated.

"His name is Jeremy," Lexi gloated back.

"My name is Johnny," Johnny corrected both of them. "And I don't want to be here as much as any of you."

"Well technically it's your fault too," Lexi said. "You're the one crash into us when we broke the statue."

"I didn't mean to! I was stuck in a trash can and the only reason I was stuck was because some guy bumped into me and it's unfair how he is not in this room right now," Johnny replied.

"Who's the guy that bumped into you?" Troy inquired.

Before Johnny could respond, Blair's phone beeped and she opened a picture message, "I can't believe the Glossy Posse are having fun without me."

"Some friends they are," Dylan mumbled.

Blair turned her attention to Dylan, "Excuse me?"

"They're using you," Dylan answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think those girls you hang out are really your friends? Don't they tell you what to do and always get you in trouble? They're just using you for your popularity for their own gain but you're too stuck up to see it," Dylan responded.

"Stuck up? You don't think I knew that already? I know they're using me," Blair said to him challengingly.

"Then why do you keep being friends with them?" Dylan questioned.

"So I don't end up being a loner like you," Blair answered coldly.

"Wait a minute, so you're saying you rather have a bunch of friends who use you instead of being a friendless loser? I pity you," Lexi said to her.

Troy then felt the need to step up, "Who are you to pity? If anyone needs a pity, it's you."

"And why would that be necessary?"

"How well do you know your boyfriend Kyle?" Troy questioned her while giving her a smirk on his face.

"What are you getting at Evans?" Lexi asked him back.

"Did you know your boyfriend Kyle has girlfriends other than you?" Troy finally said.

"What?"

"He has been bragging about the different girls he has been with for the past few weeks. It's getting annoying," Dylan added.

"You're lying. He said he doesn't do that anymore," Lexi responded.

"Why would we bother lying about Kyle?" Dylan questioned her back.

Blair stood up again and looked out of the window and smiled to herself, "Lexi, if you don't believe them. Why don't you see it for yourself?"

Lexi walked towards where Blair is looking at and saw Kyle putting his arms over another girl. She couldn't believe it. She knew Kyle was an ass but she thought he changed after the first time they broke up. Lexi couldn't help but feel regret and stupid to be told by some people who she barely knows.

"You really didn't know?" Blair asked her. "He's been flirting with the girl population of this school. He tried asking me out five times just this month. How oblivious can you be?"

Lexi had it, "At least I'm not a prude. When was the last time you had a date?"

Blair raised her eyebrow challengingly. What Lexi said surprisingly didn't hurt her at all, "I rather be prude than experience what you have you have to go through. Isn't this like your fifth failed relationship?"

"What are you saying?" Lexi questioned her.

"I'm saying that you should take it easy. This is the second time he cheated on you. I don't even get why you got back together with him. You can do way better than him," Blair replied.

"You just sounded like you care. Who knew the ice queen had a warm heart," Dylan said.

"It's better than keeping it to yourself. She won't become a loner like you," Troy spoke to him.

"Like you know the first thing about friendship. Some friend you turn out to be. Leaving your best friend in the dust because of your newfound popularity and taking advantage of it," Dylan responded to him. "But I must say, I am surprised how you decided to tell Lexi about Kyle. I thought you two were best friends."

"Just because I am on the same team as Kyle doesn't mean we're best friends. Kyle and I are just teammates and I am nothing like him," Troy debated.

"Can we not mention that name in this room please? I feel the need to jump out of this window and land on top of him," Lexi said.

The room fell silent and the five of them avoided eye contact with one another until Johnny spoke up, "Why does this feel like The Breakfast Club?" he joked. "A jock, a loner, a girl jock, a cheerleader and a nobody."

Blair giggled, "You shouldn't be hard on yourself. I was a nobody too. Sometimes I feel like going back to being a nobody. Less peer pressure."

"Really? I thought girls like you would love being in the school's A-list?" Troy asked her.

"I do but it takes a lot more effort for girls than guys. You have to try so much harder than everyone else and it can be exhausting. Sometimes I find myself wishing to just blend in the lockers but I know I can't do that," Blair replied.

"Why not?" Troy inquired.

Blair was about to reply but she knew she couldn't. It's too much of a risk. She might blurt out that it was all because of Troy that she couldn't go back to being a nobody. Lexi however had always knew why. Blair did it for Troy.

"Let me guess, you want to get a guy's attention," Lexi guessed coyly. "You don't have to try too hard, cheerleader. I'm doing well aren't I? I'm not that popular like you but I can get guys to like me. Sure I got cheated on by the same guy twice but I date more guys that you."

"Whatever, you wouldn't understand even if I told," Blair.

Suddenly the detention door opened widely and the five of them saw a student entering and closing the door behind him while checking to see if there was anyone who saw him. Troy immediately recognized the student. It was Ben.

"Can we help you?" Troy asked him.

"You've been following all of us all day," Dylan added.

"And you're the one that got us in trouble for breaking the statue!" Johnny accused.

"I know and I'm so sorry but it's a good thing too," Ben responded.

"How is this a good thing?" Blair questioned him.

"Look, just please listen to me," Ben replied and he put the Project Pirate briefcase on the teacher's desk to open it and show the five of them what was in it.

"What are those?" Johnny inquired.

"These are ranger keys. You use it to become Power Rangers of Project Pirate," Ben explained. The five of them in the room gaped at his statement. They weren't sure how to respond.

"I'm sorry I must have ketchup in my ear. Did you say Power Rangers?" Dylan asked him.

"This isn't a joke at all. I don't know how but I came from a parallel universe from this. From where I come from, we are all a team of Power Rangers and we fight against the Zangyack Empire together," Ben continued explaining.

"Please tell me this is some sort of prank," Blair said.

"Wait rewind. Power Rangers do exist, I believe that. I've seen it but there's no Zangyack Empire anymore. The Earth has been saved for a while. The Power Rangers fought them last year," Troy said to him.

"Yes and all the Power Rangers sacrificed their powers during that time too. All of them apparently lost their lives in the process," Johnny added.

Ben froze, "Wait, what?"

"That's right. All the Power Rangers seemed to disappear after that. Many believe that they really did lose their lives to make sure Earth is saved. There are no more Power Rangers," Blair informed him. "You really didn't know?"

Ben shook his head but he had to keep himself calmed, "Look, the Zangyack Empire is coming back and since these are the only source of Power Rangers to the morphing grid, this is the only way we can stop them."

"Whoa, wait. Us?" Lexi exclaimed.

"You're the only one who can use these keys," Ben reasoned with her.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Dylan questioned him.

Before he could answer Dylan, the ground suddenly shook and the lights flickered on and off. Something was off. Soon, the sky started to turn grey. Looking out of the window, the six teenagers saw that the sky was not only covered by dark clouds but also by Zangyack Space Ships.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked in fright.

Each of the Zangyack Space Ships then descended their Goumins. Some of them even landed on school grounds, attacking the students who were outside. Two Sugomin then emerged from the ceiling as the six teenagers look at it in shock.

"By any chance they are friend of yours, Ben?" Blair asked him. The two Sugomins then blasted energy beams at the six teenagers to which they managed to dodge.

"I take that as a no," Johnny responded for Ben.

"Let's get out of here!" Troy told the rest. He then pushed the desks to the Sugomin while the others head out and he followed soon after.

The six continued running while dodging every single Goumins that were in their way. While Ben lead the way, Troy and Dylan unintentionally teamed up to get rid of the Goumins that were chasing after them at the back. While running, the six of them found themselves in a dead end. They were soon surrounded by Goumins and no where to run.

"I never thought I'd ever be involved in an alien invasion. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing," Johnny said.

"There's no use running away from them. We have to fight them," Troy said to everyone.

"Fight these things?" Lexi echoed.

"He's right. Goumins won't stand down unless we fight," Ben said.

"But none of us know how to fight alien creatures," Blair debated.

"We have to do anyways. Whatever it takes to get them to stop following us around," Dylan said.

"Guys, we don't have to be skilled in fighting to fight against these things. If we really want to win against them, we will have to do whatever we can to stop them. We just have to be creative," Troy concluded.

"Like how?" Dylan, Lexi, Johnny and Blair asked.

Troy looked around their area and saw a rubber hose on the Goumins feet. He had an idea. He pulled the hose tightly, making the Goumins fall to the ground. Dylan caught his drift and took the other end of the hose and tied the Goumins together.

"Cool. Now what?" Lexi asked.

"Now this," Ben responded and took his morpher and ranger key and got ready to morph. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" He then morphed into the silver pirate ranger and together changed his signature Star Spear to Star Blaster Mode. He executed full power and blasts the Goumins, thus defeating them.

"That was awesome! I want to kick some butt too!" Lexi exclaimed.

More Goumins started falling in and everyone tried their best to fight them. Troy did his best outsmarting the Goumins with his fighting techniques. While Dylan and Lexi fought with all their might. Blair managed to dodged all the hits quickly using her gymnastic/cheerleading moves without injuring herself. Johnny on the other hand resorted to just throwing random objects at the Goumins to defend himself.

Lexi and Dylan found some drama props of samurai swords and used it to fight the Goumins.

"These swords are good for a bunch of props," Lexi commented.

"I guess it is a good idea of the student council for putting more budget on the drama department this year," Dylan added. He then helped to hit the Goumin who was trying to get Lexi from the back.

Lexi turned around and noticed, "Thanks! You're not so bad, Affleck."

"You're not so bad yourself, Ryan," Dylan replied.

In the hallways, Blair tried her best to outrun the Goumins and she found herself bumping into Troy. They both found themselves surrounded. A Goumin then tried to hit Troy but Blair noticed and pushed Troy away.

"Thanks," Troy said to her.

"No problem," Blair replied.

"I know this may not be the right time to say this but I think you look cute in your cheerleading uniform right now," Troy said to her suddenly. "I always thought it looked cute on you honestly."

Blair was too stunned but managed to answer, "Thank you."

"Now flip!" Troy instructed her. Blair realized what he was doing and she somersault backwards to avoid the blasts coming from the Goumins.

"Looks like we're even now," Blair said.

Johnny and Ben headed towards one of the labs. An idea struck in Johnny's mind and he quickly when to get all the right chemicals for his plan.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked him.

"Trust me. It's going to work," Johnny replied to him distractingly.

"What's going to work?" Ben asked again.

Goumins then started to break the door open and then Johnny threw a beaker at them, melting the Goumins. Ben was very impressed. Who knew they could be defeated by Science.

"Nice work," Ben praised.

"It was nothing," Johnny shrugged and high fived Ben.

The fight soon let outside the school and the six saw an action commander upon them.

"What is the meaning of this? A Power Ranger? I thought they were gone for good," said the action commander.

"Well looks like you're wrong," Ben replied and he jumped into action to fight the action commander while the others continued fighting the Goumins.

"You pathetic ranger won't stand a chance against me. I was chosen as an action commander for a reason. You will pay for your defiance towards the Zangyack Empire just like all the other Power Rangers," the action commander sneered at Ben. He then shoved Ben hardly on to the wall, making Ben drop his morpher. The action commander stepped on the morpher and causes Ben to demorph and he soon lost consciousness. The action commander then decided to take this an advantage and to kill Ben.

Troy, upon seeing this, didn't care if the action commander was big, strong and scary. He kicked the action commander hardly. Dylan, Lexi and Blair helped to fire the fireworks that were supposed to go off in the pep rally to the action commander. Johnny then picked up the Project Pirate briefcase.

"Guys maybe if we use these, we can have more power to defeat him," Johnny suggested while holding out the green ranger key.

Ben slowly regained his consciousness but he wasn't able to move. However, he was able to see what was going on with his friends.

"Become a Power Ranger huh? I'm in," Lexi agreed while taking the yellow ranger key as if by nature.

Dylan then took the blue ranger key and Blair took the pink. Troy then took the red one together with the morpher. All of them got into position and stood in front of the action commander.

"We may not be sure what is going on here but we know we have the right to defeat you," Troy said.

"You made a big mistake coming back to Earth again," Dylan continued.

"What are you going to do about it?" the action commander challenged.

Lexi held up her yellow ranger key, "We, as Power Rangers will defeat you no matter how hard you try to stop us."

"Beings like you don't deserve to live. Together we will fight as one to avenge for the other Power Rangers and put a stop to your doings," Johnny added.

"As Power Rangers, we will sworn to fight evil that dares to takeover Earth. After all, Power Rangers are heroes and heroes will never surrender!" Blair contined.

Ben smiled as the five of them morphed together and started fighting as a team. It's incredible to see how all of them could work together even though in this universe, they aren't friends to begin with. Ben then felt his body being shaken and then he started hearing voices calling after his name.

_Ben! Dude, wake up!_

That sounded like Troy. But Troy is way over there.

_BEN! WAKE UP YOU LAZY PIG!_

_Lexi, don't call him a pig._

_Could you act like a proper girl for once?_

That sounded like Lexi, Blair and Dylan.

_I have an idea, let's use Troy's shoe to wake him up._

He heard Johnny's voice said. He then started to smell something stinky. He closed his eyes and opened them again. This time, he wasn't at school. He was at home. He sat up and saw his friends all staring at him.

"It actually worked," Johnny marveled.

_It was all a dream? But it was so real. _Ben thought.

"It was all Johnny's idea," Blair said to him and Troy took back his shoe to wear it back.

"I told you guys that it will become useful one day," Troy grinned.

"Whoa, I just had the weirdest dream ever! All of us was there. You guys weren't friends and there was a Zangyack Invasion but there wasn't any more Power Rangers," Ben said quickly.

"Slow down there bucko. It was just a dream. I guess you did take it hard of what we said to you yesterday," Lexi said.

"Actually, it didn't," Ben replied.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Well, it made me see how each of you guys appreciated each other's friendship and all of your bonds together. I guess Troy's right. It is your destiny to be friends because it is our destiny to become Power Rangers," Ben answered.

Everyone turned to each other in confusion but just chose to shrug it off. "I like the part of me being right though," Troy said. "Anyways, I guess we're sorry for scaring you yesterday."

"Enough of this mushy stuff. Let's all head out. Since Ben is the last to wake up this time, he has to pay for lunch," Dylan said and everyone agreed.

Ben then started debating how unfair it was. But inside his heart, he was just happy that his friends are together again. This is the picture he first saw of them and he doesn't want it to ever change.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the delay for this chapter. I know you guys are expecting a Zangyack going through Ben's dream and all but since it's a fun-shot, I chose it to be more light-hearted and fun.<strong>

**Anyways, after tallying the votes for the other fun shot story, the next fun shot would be: **

**Well actually, there was a tie as I had some people vote via Private Message as well. It's a tie between Camping with the rangers (Option 2) or Beach party with the rangers (Option 5)**

**So, I'm going to have all of you to revote between Option 2 and 5 in the review section and I will start on the next fun shot soon.**

**On important note**

**I have made a decision to rewrite the beginnings of Project Pirate. I'm going to of course made some changes to the beginnings of the story. Some changes that will be made would be some of the character's personality and the parts of the storyline as well. Now I haven't started yet but I will try to get on it. For as for now, Project Pirate will be 'under construction'. I will update all of you when I had replaced some of the chapters already.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


	53. Useless

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**

**Ok, I know I promised a fun-shot but I'm having trouble writing that so I thought of just postponing to second fun-shot and get back to the main plot of the story.**

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience I have caused and PLEASE UNTIL THE END!**

**With that being said, please enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Project Pirate…<strong>

_"Oh Emperor Terror, if you want the strongest one in the universe, you should look no further. I know the perfect candidate," Insarn told him._

_"Just where are you going with this Insarn?" Hectron questioned her. "Besides, we shouldn't waste any more time. I say I go to Earth next and show those pesky pirates what real Zangyack members are made of."_

_"Not just yet Hectron. I might need you for something far more important," Terror Gill said. "Insarn, who do you have in mind?"_

* * *

><p>The hallway leading up to the prison cells of the Zangyack Terror was dark and cold. Insarn pushed her way through the prison guards and made her way to a certain cell that was holding the one person that was going to carry out Terror Gill's next plan.<p>

She held up a card and scanned it to the card scanner to unlock the door. She stepped in to see the one person she has been looking for.

"Damaras," she called.

Damaras however wasn't responding. He just looked down to his feet and quietly grunts.

"Damaras, Emperor Terror Gill decided to let you out on probation. He needs your help," she said to him.

"Why would he want my help?" Damaras questioned her.

"He has tasked out with the responsibility of killing the pirate rangers for good," Insarn explained. "Are you willing to do it? You are after all the strongest man in the universe. The pirate rangers won't stand a chance against you. Not even if they try they could succeed."

Damaras continued to keep silence. Insarn took out a small folder and placed it on the small table in front of him. Damaras took the folder and opened to reveal screenshots of the pirate rangers unmorphed.

He looked through each of the photos one by one, "Troy, the red pirate and leader of Project Pirate; the one who helped Zaine of Eltar foils our plans. Blue pirate Dylan, the one who defeated Barizorg; it was also the same day they killed Walz Gill and got me in this hell hole. Yellow pirate Lexi, the cunning woman who stole, used and then destroyed the Poseidon's Heart. Pink ranger Blair, I was told she led the team to defeat Zachroid. The new member of the team, Ben. He showed to be a good fighter and aid his pirate team whenever they need him."

"There is one more pirate ranger in that folder," Insarn pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. All of them going to die in my hands and I'm going to start with their leader," Damaras replied.

"I take that as a yes. You probably need help from someone. Someone who they could never defeat," Insarn informed him.

"And I have one person in mind. Prepare the Zangyack Jet," Damaras responded.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in space lies a space ship called the Free Joker owned by the one and only Boze ka Jolokia. Together in his space ship is his allies space monkey Sally and also the Psycho Rangers.<p>

It has been a while since Boze went out to the field. All they have been doing is sit around while Boze goes out on his random trips with Sally. The Psycho rangers weren't too happy about it.

"Why are we held in captivity for? I thought we were brought back to life because we were supposed to do something!" Psycho Yellow said.

"I hate to say it but I actually agree with her. When are we going to get into action?" Psycho Pink said.

"I don't mind the wait. It gives me enough time for me to think of a good plan to take down the blue ranger," Psycho Blue said.

Suddenly, the Free Joker shook on impact with another space ship. The Psycho rangers quickly ran towards the screen but the system got short circuit by the impact. Boze and Sally then stepped into the room.

"What is going on? Psycho Black, how many times did I tell you to not configure anything on my system," Boze said.

"It wasn't me," Psycho Black responded.

The doors then opened to reveal a big figure standing. The Psycho rangers stepped forward to protect Boze. However, Boze did not show any signs of fear. He just simply smirks and snapped his fingers to tell his allies to stand down.

"Stand down. I know him," Boze told his allies. He walked towards the figure and greeted him, "Hello Damaras. How was it like living in the cellar?"

Damaras stepped forward into the light and grabbed Boze by his neck, "Boze ka Jolokia. What a waste of power beneath you."

Boze's body then started to give out red smoke and he was forced to reveal his alien form. "Nice to see you too," he said sarcastically while signaling his allies to stand back.

Damaras was still not finished yet, "I gave you one task and even you couldn't complete it. You could've defeated them when the red pirate lost his memory. You could have just let your little Psycho rangers kill all of them but still you didn't."

"Have you ever considered the fact that I might need them for something more useful?" Boze questioned him evenly. "So what brings you here?"

"I have been on probation. The only way for me to bring back Terror Gill's trust is to crush those pirates once and for all," Damaras told him. "Since you have been inactive; so I've been told, I am going to need your assistance. _All_ of your assistance."

"And if I refuse?"

Damaras stared at him evenly, "I let you get away with stealing the DNAs of the Psycho rangers and I was the one to give you this space ship. Without it, you're nothing but a common space pirate. I gave you a purpose!"

"Just because I may seem not be doing anything, doesn't mean that is true. I got a lot under my sleeve, Damaras. Don't underestimate me," Boze said to him.

"Boze, I think this might be the perfect opportunity for us," Psycho Red spoke. "With all of our combined powers, we will defeat the Power Rangers for good."

"He's right you know," Damaras said to him. "If you do this for me, I can get you whatever else you need."

Boze stayed silent as he thought about it. After a few seconds, he lifted up his hand to shake Damaras'. "Ok, I'll do it. However, you should know one thing I have been keeping under wraps that we can use against the Pirate rangers."

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>Johnny was having gym class right now. Oh how he hated this period especially when it's the time to play dodge ball. Everyone targets him because it seems to them that he's an easy target. Unfortunately for him, it is that time again to play dodge ball. But it's all good.<p>

For once, he wasn't picked last and he's in the same team as his friends Troy and Blair who were in his class. So far, their team is doing well. Well, unless you consider three players left versus seven players on the other team well. In his team, only he, Blair and some guy named Jordan was left. Even Johnny was surprised he lasted this long.

However, he was starting to get tired.

"Blair, I don't think I can dodge anymore," Johnny told her.

"Don't give up Johnny. We have to keep up so I will win…I mean so that our team wins. Our team is the best!" Blair replied to him distractingly. The reason she was being competitive because her ex-best friends Jennifer and Annie was in the other team and she really wants to hit them with the balls.

The ball then went straight to Johnny but Blair managed to catch the ball for him and threw it back to the other team hitting one of them. Unfortunately, one of the balls hit their team member Jordan, causing him to be eliminated.

"Ok Johnny, it's just you and me, I.…I mean _we_ cannot lose this because our pride is hanging on the balance right now. Plus if you lose, you will be just like Troy sitting at the bench pouting," Blair told him.

"I heard that!" Troy responded back. "And the reason I lost in the beginning because there was something in my eye, blocking my view."

Blair rolled her eyes and got back into the game. Due to her fast reflexes, Blair managed to dodge every ball coming her way. The reason Johnny managed to dodge them is because he stood behind Blair the whole time; plus he runs fast. He is however getting very tired but Blair is counting on him. He refuse to let her down. What kind of friend would he be if he lets his friend down?

An idea then struck Blair, "Johnny, I have a plan. Catch a ball and aim it at someone," she instructed her.

Johnny listened to what she said and caught the ball. He aimed it at one of the people in the opposing team. However, he didn't threw it properly and the ball bounced back to his head.

"Johnny, are you ok?" Blair asked him. Suddenly seven balls hit Blair causing her to fall hard on the floor.

The teacher then blew the whistle and to mark to end of the game. Troy got up to check if Blair and Johnny was alright. Jennifer and Annie then stepped forward.

"You see what just happen, Annie?" Jennifer asked her friend.

"I did. I saw two losers doing what they do best," Annie replied. "Which is…"

"LOSING!" both girls said in unison and then walked away.

"My head is already hurt enough. Hearing their voices might give me a migraine," Blair said as Troy helped her up. "I regret the day I begged the school's administrator to put me in the same class as them!"

"Alright class, I'm going to need all your help collecting all the balls and put them in the net. Troy, Jeff and Victor, you guys help me send the balls to the utility room after that. After that, class dismiss," the teacher instructed them and everyone started doing what they're supposed to.

"Are you ok Johnny?" Blair asked him.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Johnny asked her back. He was surprised. Why would Blair ask her over how he is doing? He should be worried about her.

"I'll be ok. I took much harder hits than this," Blair replied.

"Look at my girlfriend putting a tough act," Troy said playfully.

Blair punched his arm playfully, "Shut up. You suck at dodge ball."

As they started to have a playful argument, Johnny decided to help to collect the balls on the floor. A shadow casted in front of him. It was Jennifer, Annie and some guys from their class which also includes Kyle.

"Well if it isn't the useless one who caused the team to lose," Kyle said.

"I wouldn't call him useless. Because of him, our team won," Jennifer said.

"But he did let his team down; especially his friends. I have yet to see Johnny fend for himself," Annie said.

"Let's see for sure if he can fend for himself," Kyle suggested while holding the dodge ball in his hand. The others soon followed his lead.

Johnny saw he was surrounded by his least favorite people and soon they were starting to walk closer to him. Blair saw this and walked towards the group.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Blair demanded. The group then turned their attention to Blair. "Don't you guys have anything better to do? Why do you always have to pick on some people just so you feel better about yourself?"

"I never thought I'd see the day Blair Reynolds is defending a total nobody. Not that surprising considering she has become a total _nobody_," Kyle said to her. "Listen Blair, I know you miss being in the in-crowd so I'll make you a deal. Be my girl and your dreams will come true," he said while moving close to her.

"Let go of her. She is not your girlfriend and she never will be," Johnny told him.

"Look who stepped up," Jennifer said sarcastically.

"Let's see how long he can stand on his two feet," Kyle said as he shoved Johnny to the wall.

"Let him go!" Blair told him.

Troy then entered the circle and then pulled Kyle by his shirt away from Johnny. "If I see you lay your hands on any of my friends and my girlfriend again, you going to get yourself an eye patch," Troy said to him.

"Well, look who's being a heroic guy for his girlfriend. Since you two are together, I bet Blair knows all about you already," Kyle responded to him evenly. "Blair, did you know your 'perfect' boyfriend dissed about you in the locker room once."

"Dissed?" Blair repeated his words and looked at Troy.

"Last year after you gave him your Valentine card, he used it as a toilet paper and then he called you a desperate little tramp," Kyle confessed. Troy then got angry at him and started to grab him by his shirt and was ready to punch Kyle in the face when Blair stopped his fist.

"Troy, don't," she told him. Troy slowly released him grip on him while still giving him a death stare.

Their teacher then came back to the gym, "What is going on here? When I gave all of you instructions, I expect all of you to follow them! Troy, Kyle, you two stay back. The rest of you, get clean up and head to your next class."

Everybody then started to head out while Troy stopped Blair. "Blair, you don't know the whole story," he said to her.

"We can talk later," she told her.

Johnny watches as Blair leaves the gym hall. He couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened. If only he could have defended himself instead of having his friends fight his battles for him.

"Troy, I could have a talk with Blair about it," Johnny offered.

Troy sighed, "No, she's my girlfriend. I'll talk to her. I'll see you after school.

There it goes again. His friends are always covering for him for everything. Even when he's the green ranger, his friends are always there to cover for him and save him from any danger. Which makes him think, why isn't he strong enough to save himself instead of endangering others against him?

Like a few weeks ago when they were going against the Dugomins, he was getting fried by them and was about to shoot their power at him but Lexi, Ben and Dylan all stood in front of him and took the shot thus injuring themselves. Although they didn't blame him for it, he still felt bad.

After school that day, Johnny went to meet up with his friends. When he reached at their usual spot in front of the school, Lexi, Blair, Ben and Dylan were already there. Ben waved at Johnny as soon as he arrived.

"Hey Johnny, there's a food fair around the pier today. You want to come?" Ben asked.

"Sure," he replied. Troy soon arrived and joined the group.

"Troy, I heard you got sent to the Principal's office. What did you do this time?" Lexi asked him playfully.

Troy ignored her to talk to Blair. "Can we talk now?" he asked her with pleading eyes.

"Troy, I'm not in the mood to talk about it," Blair told him.

"But you don't know the whole story behind it," Troy tried.

"So it is true?" Blair questioned him. "You know, I know you're not crazy about me back then but to do something like that really shows me how considerate you are about other people's feelings. I know you can be a jerk and all but I didn't know you were so insensitive; and gross for that matter."

"Whoa, what happened here?" Lexi inquired them.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just all go," Blair replied as she took her bag and head towards the parking lot. Lexi followed her and Ben soon joined them; leaving Troy, Dylan and Johnny behind.

"What happened to you two?" Dylan asked Troy.

"She found out something that I did to her last year and what I said about her," Troy replied.

Johnny couldn't take it, "Troy, this is my fault. If I hadn't –"

"Johnny, I am not letting you take the blame for this. This is all my fault. You didn't do anything," Troy interrupted him.

"Well are you coming with us to the food fair?" Johnny asked him.

"I think I should give her some space for a while," Troy responded.

"I think I'll skip it too," Dylan added. He just wanted to be sure that his best friend is ok.

"Alright, I'll tell them. See you guys," Johnny said before he walked to the parking lot.

Troy and Dylan waved him goodbye as he walked away. He still felt guilty and uneasy. He keeps telling himself to do something about it but at the same time, he doesn't have the courage to do so. His friends have done so much to protect him and now it seems like he's taking advantage of it. He should be able to walk on his two feet without anyone helping him.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the four friends were at the food fair eating everything they can get their hands on. Johnny tried his best to forget what he has been thinking for the entire day but just looking at his friends makes him feel guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have followed them.<p>

"Johnny, you have been in a daze since you got here," Lexi said to him. "What's up?"

Johnny tried his best to put on a smile, "Nothing. It's just that today has been quite a day for me."

"I can't imagine what you have to go through for the past few years Johnny," Blair said. "I didn't know how you managed to tolerate the bullies. I truly admire you for that. If it were me, I would have just quit school."

"But I didn't really do anything," Johnny pointed out.

"I feel the same way as Blair. I sometimes get picked on too but when I look at you, you somehow gave me the motivation to just move on because if I start to believe what people say to me, it's not going to do me any good," Ben told him.

"I didn't know you guys feel that way about me," Johnny said quietly.

Lexi started to look skeptical at him, "Johnny, are you really fine?" she asked him.

"I'm good. I just…I guess I'm just worn out by today," he replied to her. "Blair, do you blame me for what happened between you and Troy? Because if I had just stopped Kyle myself, he wouldn't have said those things."

"Johnny, I told you already. I don't blame you for anything. You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I think it's better to find out now anyways," Blair replied to him.

_But you guys have been fighting my battles for me. I don't feel good about it. _Johnny wanted to say.

Suddenly, a big, tall figure in bronze metal wearing a cape dropped from the sky and landed in the middle of food fair. He lifted up his arm and waved his sword at a nearby food vendor. Thankfully, people managed to dodge it.

"Damaras," Johnny spoke. He remembered the time when they infiltrated the Zangyack Terror and he was with Blair when they saw him in the prison cell of the space ship.

Damaras started walking slowly and people soon started to evacuate. Damaras spotted the four friends and waved his sword directly at them. The four lied on the ground to dodge it.

"Pirate rangers…you will pay," Damaras said as he repeated his actions again.

As the four were on the ground, they took out their ranger key and morphers but this time they got hit by the wave. Fortunately for them, they morphed in time and their suits managed to save them.

Suddenly two more Pirate rangers showed up and blasted Damaras. It was Troy and Dylan.

"You guys ok?" Dylan asked them.

"Who is he?" Troy inquired.

"That's Damaras. He was one of Walz Gill's advisors and his chief in staff. When we defeated Walz Gill, he got thrown to jail because of us," Johnny explained.

"Sounds like someone wants some payback for his misery," Lexi said.

"Let's kick into action," Troy told him team.

All of them then went in and each tried their best to fight with Damaras but he proved himself to be as strong as he looks. He didn't really do much to fight the Pirate rangers. All of the then gathered in front of Damaras and insert ranger keys inside their weapons to execute its full power.

"ARMADA BLAST AND SLASH!" they called out. However, even with their powers combined, Damaras avoided the power with his sword and pushed it back to the rangers. In addition to that, he release one more energy slash from his sword at the rangers.

"He's too strong," Ben said.

"We have to retreat for now," Troy informed his team.

Before they could retreat, the rangers got blasted from their backs. When they turned, they saw Boze, Sally and the Psycho rangers. Boze smirked at them and transformed himself into his monster form.

"Greetings," he said.

"No way…" Dylan said.

"Sally, you can set this one out. We can take it from here," Boze said to his monkey sidekick.

He and the Psycho rangers then lunged in at the Blair, Ben, Dylan and Lexi while Troy and Johnny fought against Damaras. Even so, they weren't strong enough to take them all. They were running out of energy and power to do so, in addition to be caught off-guard.

Johnny tried his best to help Troy fight with Damaras but no matter what he does, he keeps getting shoved aside by Damaras. He was growing scared and his legs were shaking. But he told himself that if doesn't help Troy, he would be letting his teammate down. More importantly, he would be letting his friend down.

After Damaras shoved Troy to the ground, he started moving his sword again to slash Troy. Johnny quickly ran towards Troy to shield him but the both of them got thrown from the building and landed hardly on the ground. Just when they landed, they witness their other teammates struggling to fight against the Boze and the Psycho rangers. After getting hit hard, the other rangers demorphed as well.

"This is so thrilling!" Psycho Yellow said.

"You pathetic pirates can't stand a chance against us!" Psycho Blue said.

"Let's move things quickly," Boze said as he started using his sword to slash the four. The Psycho rangers used their weapons as well and with their combined powers, they aimed at the remaining four rangers.

"NO!" Troy pleaded. He wanted to stop them but he couldn't move his body.

Before he knew it, the four of them were gone. Johnny couldn't take it anymore and got up to start attacking Psycho Black without his weapons. Psycho Black easily retaliated by simply shoving him to the ground and stepping on his chest.

"Foolish ranger; you will never stand a chance against me," Psycho Black told him.

"I'm all done with my side, Damaras. I'll leave the rest to you," Boze said as he teleported himself and the Psycho rangers away.

Damaras then stepped forward to Troy. Johnny got up and stood in front of Troy. "Stop! I won't let you do anything to us!" he said.

Damaras simply pushed him away, "Don't be stupid. It is not you I am after, you weakling," he said and then he pulled Troy up by his shirt and took out his ranger key and mobirate from his pocket. "I am after the leader of my problems. You will pay for all the misery you have done to the Zangyack Empire."

After that, Damaras disappeared along with Troy. Before Johnny knew it, it was all alone. He looked around the area like a kid who lost his parents in a shopping mall. He lost his friends. All of them are gone. What will he do now? What _can _he do now?

* * *

><p>Back in the Free Joker, the Psycho rangers were still feeling pumped over their last battle with the rangers and were celebrating their victory. Boze dismissed himself from the room and entered another room with Sally while shutting the door.<p>

He walked inside the room and smiled at the thing he is looking at. "You know Sally; I admit that was a good battle. It's nice to see the Pirate rangers in their place," he said. He then picked up the profiles of the Psycho rangers and the thing in front of him.

There was a big cylinder covered in a big black blanket in front of him. The big cylinder is containing someone who has been missing for months. "It's too bad that they won't last too long once I surface this part of my plan. They are going to be crushed when they found out," he said. "You promise you won't tell anyone about our little secret right?" he asked his sidekick.

Sally nodded in response of her master and Boze patted her head. "Good because I want this to surprise everybody."

As he left the room, the wind for the air-conditioning vent blew the big blanket, almost exposing what was underneath it. As the light from the solar system entered the room, there was someone in the cylinder. He was tall, white and wearing a helmet. He was also put to sleep with wires all over his body.

He was Zaine of Eltar.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Are you surprised by the twist at the ending?**

**Sorry for my bad writing though.**

**Well, please review!**

**BTW! I have updated most of the chapters and rearranged some of the chapters. Also for those Troy and Blair fans, I have a new chapter for you guys to read. Please go and read Chapter 17: Friends.**

**Another new chapter I had written is Chapter 7: Ranger Keys, which gives you an in-sight of the Zangyack Empire.**

**PLEASE READ THEM AND TELL ME HOW YOU THINK ABOUT IT OR DO I NEED ANY IMPROVEMENTS OR NOT.**

**Well then, I will try to put up the new chapter as soon as I can! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	54. The Best I Can Be

After leaving the green Project Pirate behind, Damaras brought Troy inside the Zangyack Terror to show to Emperor Terror Gill what he had done. Terror Gill watched as Troy was dragged in by his shirt by Damaras. There was blood and bruises all over his face while being handcuffed.

"This is the red Project Pirate ranger. He is the one who led the Power Rangers to foil with our plans," Damaras explained.

"So this is the boy who Zaine of Eltar trusted with his powers. He's nothing but a mere and weak Earthling," Hectron commented. "I could have taken you down myself."

Troy tried to lift his head to see the ones in front of him. Due to his injuries, he couldn't move his body much but he did see the one sitting at the throne. "You must be the father of the idiots that tried to conquer Earth," Troy said. "It's a shame what happened to them. I wonder if they got their stupidity from you."

Hectron kicked Troy's face at his dishonor words to the Emperor. "You are in no position to say those things," Hectron said.

"What I'm saying is for your own good. You're wasting your time trying to takeover Earth. Earth will never fall victim to you for there will always be justice to be served to all of you," Troy continued. "You may have taken my powers and my friends but you will still never win."

"Bring this pirate out of here at once!" Terror Gill ordered Damaras. He had enough listening to all the little crap had to say. How dare a common Earthling talk to him in that manner.

"As you wish, my great Emperor," Damaras responded.

"Wait!" Terror Gill told Damaras. He stepped out of his throne and stared at Troy intently. "I know you think that I don't deserve to rule the Earth. Trust me I couldn't care less about your precious little planet."

"Then why are you going all the trouble?" Troy questioned him.

"I'm doing this because I want to fulfill the dreams of my sons. You and all the other Power Rangers stood in their way before they could fulfill their dreams. As a _father_, I can't leave it like this," Terror Gill answered him. "You may know something about dreams, don't you? Aren't you trying to fulfill Zaine's dreams of getting the treasure?" he questioned him.

Troy gasped inwardly. _How did he know that?_

"Damaras, you have earned my respect but to gain my trust again, you know what to do," Terror Gill said to him.

Damaras bowed and dragged Troy out to the room along with some Goumins. It was time for payback for his misery and he's going to start with the leader of Project Pirates.

* * *

><p>Moments after the event that had happened, a solo Johnny teleported himself to the Command Center. He sat down on the ground while Navi started to fly furiously around the room panicking over what had just happened.<p>

Johnny couldn't think straight. He felt at lost. He lost his friends and it was all because of him. He didn't fight strong enough to save any of them. He should have tried harder. Now Dylan, Lexi, Blair and Ben are all gone and Troy is held captive by Damaras.

"Johnny, what are you going to do now?" Navi asked him.

"What can I do Navi? I can't do anything when everyone is here. What can I do when I'm all alone now? I'm hopeless," Johnny replied to him.

"Johnny…"

"Everything happened because of me. I wasn't independent enough. The rest of them have always been protecting me from school to being rangers. I feel like I've been taking advantage of them and now that they're gone, I don't think there's any hope for Project Pirate anymore," Johnny continued.

Navi got angry and started hitting Johnny's head furiously, "Don't be an idiot Johnny! Aren't they your friends? Of course they would want to protect you. They feel the need to protect you because it's their way of paying you back."

"Paying me back?"

"You have contributed a lot of weapons to Project Pirate and have been the one upgrading the Megazord. The rest of them know they can't do anything like that so in order to repay you, they are willing to endanger themselves for you," Navi explained to him.

"That still doesn't make me feel better. I can't go up against Damaras, Boze and the Psycho rangers all by myself," Johnny said. "It was a mistake for me to join Project Pirate. It has been since the beginning."

"Johnny, remember the first time you went into battle? Do you remember what Troy said to you?" Navi asked him.

Johnny then started to remember the first time he was invited to join Project Pirate. He helped Troy, Dylan and Lexi to fix their system and they offered him a position as the green Project Pirate ranger.

_"I hope you like the color green because the other one is pink," Troy said as he handed him the green Project Pirate ranger key and a mobirate._

_"What's this?" Johnny asked._

_"Your ranger key and your morpher. I want you to join our team," Troy answered._

_"WHAT? NO!" he exclaimed. This is never on his mind when he got there._

_"What do you mean no. Then why did you fix our controls?" Troy asked._

_"I only wanted to know where you get this place. I didn't want to be a Power Ranger. No way! No! No! No!" Johnny made it clear._

_"Well you might as well be one of us since you know how everything here works. You can be the tech dude and a Power Ranger," Lexi offered._

_"Come on, we need some more members anyway. We can't fight the Zangyack Empire with just the three of us. You could be a great help," Dylan added._

Minutes later, Johnny went in to his first battle with the three of them.

_He wasn't sure what to do at the point of time. All he knew was that he transformed into a Power Ranger like Troy, Dylan and Lexi and now he was holding a Pirate Saber and Pirate Blaster while running away from the Zangyack foot soldiers._

"_Guys, I really don't know what I'm doing right now!" he exclaimed to the rest of them. However, they were all preoccupied fighting the Goumins themselves that they couldn't do anything yet._

_While running, he accidently triggered his Pirate Blaster which almost blasted his foot off and he soon fell down. The Goumins started to surround him and were ready to blast him. Lexi then jumped into the circle and blasted the Goumins around him. Troy and Dylan slashed the Goumins from behind._

"_It looks like they're a little aggressive today. Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Lexi told him while helping him up._

"_I don't think I could get used to any of this. I'm not strong enough," Johnny said to her honestly._

_Troy then stood beside him after overhearing what he said, "Why are you talking about? Being a ranger doesn't mean you have to be strong and I don't think it's a requirement for Project Pirate too. I know for sure that Lexi and Dylan think so too," he said to Johnny._

"_But how can I contribute to fighting with you guys if I'm not strong enough?" Johnny asked him._

"_Just do the best you can and you will be fine," Troy answered him._

Do the best I can_…Johnny's eyes then wandered to a bunch of toxic cylinders nearby. The label even said it was explosive. This was his chance. He dropped his Pirate Saber and grabbed Lexi's Pirate Blaster. He ran to where the toxic cylinders were and pushed it towards the Goumins._

"_Move you guys!" he told his teammates. After they moved, he started to blast the toxic cylinders which caused it to explode on impact of the trigger thus eliminating all the Goumins at once._

_The three rangers were very impressed. "Double blasters. Nice work," Dylan commented. "But it was still a little reckless of you. That thing could have blown up the entire area with us included."_

"_But I like his style. No wonder he's so smart," Lexi added._

"_Besides, part of being a pirate is being reckless. You're going to do just fine with us, Johnny," Troy said to him._

As the flashback ends, Johnny couldn't help but break into a smile. "I do remember what he said to me. He said to do my best and they didn't say how lame I was in the beginning," he told Navi.

"Exactly! Also, remember what you said to Blair when she first joined the team," Navi told him.

_It has been five days since Blair had joined Project Pirate and she had a lot of training to do. Blair was trained under Dylan and Lexi to help her learn to use the Pirate Saber properly and she also trained with Johnny and Troy to help her learn how to handle a Pirate Blaster._

_So far, she had not made any progress since she had joined the team but she was still keen on training to be the best. Even though Troy had said to her that there was no need for practicing how to fight for battle, Blair was consistent to keep on training. Johnny couldn't imagine what she had been going through. Unlike her, Johnny did not for-go any training to become the green Project Pirate ranger. He learned by getting used to it just like what Lexi said to him before._

_For one session of training, Troy had suggested to practice combining their powers from the Pirate Sabers and Pirate Blasters so they could execute a final combo to defeat the bad guys. The problem was; Blair was not in sync with them. When taking a break, Johnny decided to give Blair some advice to make sure she is in sync with them._

"_I don't know. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this at all. I can't be a Power Ranger. I'm not as strong as Troy, Dylan, Lexi or you. Maybe it just didn't work because I just don't belong in the team," Blair said to him._

_Johnny could relate how she feels. Just two weeks ago, he felt the same way but he is telling himself to adjust to his new lifestyle if it's for the benefit of not letting the team down and to save the world._

"_Why do you have to be strong us? There isn't any rule that says you have to," Johnny pointed out. "So you're a little out of sync today, doesn't mean you will be tomorrow."_

"_Yeah but for how long will I be able to perfect my attacks? I can't even aim correctly with my Pirate Blaster," Blair said to him, pouting._

"_Blair, the key to success starts with believing in yourself that you can do it. If you keep telling yourself all this 'what ifs', it won't do you any good," Johnny told her._

_Blair stayed silent as she thought about what he had just said, "Maybe you're right," she said to him, giving him a sincere smile. "I just have to focus and not think too much out of it."_

"_Exactly. Come on, I'll show you my method of how to aim properly for the final wave," Johnny offered. "To make sure your arm doesn't move after you pulled the trigger, just put your left arm under your right arm. It will give the support your right arm needs. You want to try it?"_

"_Sure," Blair replied._

_After Johnny asked the rest of them to come back to let Blair try, they went for it. Blair followed Johnny's instructions in details and succeeded in the end._

"_I did it!" Blair exclaimed excitedly._

_The other three rangers were really surprised how much power has been added with Blair's power._

"_Nice shot," Troy commented._

"_It's all thanks to Johnny for his advice," Blair replied to him. "Thank you Johnny and I promise that I will always remember what you told me."_

The flashback ended in Johnny's mind again.

"You told Blair that the key to success is to believe in herself that she could do it. Blair has been keeping your advice since then. She even told Ben about what you told her because she said you played a big role when she was training to become a good ranger," Navi said to him. "Being strong isn't all about brawns. It takes brains too. You're the brain of Project Pirate. You kept Project Pirate going by contributing something that even Zaine didn't thought of creating. Without you, Ben wouldn't have his Gold Armor."

Navi's right. He has done a lot to help the rest of them even though it's not out at the battlefield. They appreciated all the little things that he did that apparently made a big impact in their lives.

Suddenly, there was an in-call transmission at the viewing globe. It shows Damaras somewhere in Oakville Heights standing in front of a tied up Troy whose face was covered with a sack. Troy arms were tied to a pole and Goumins and even Dugomins were standing guard.

"_Greetings foolish Earthlings. I have captured the leader of the Power Rangers and soon you all are the lucky ones to witness the death of him," Damaras spoke. "Let this be an example to all of you who defies the Zangyack Empire."_

The screen went blank as Johnny started to worry. He can't let Damaras get away with this. Navi was right, he can't give up even if it's just him left on the team. He has to find a way out of it. Everyone will be counting on him. Even Lexi, Dylan, Blair and Ben. They would want him to keep on fighting for them.

"You know Navi; there was one point of time where even after Blair had joined the team, I wanted to quit Project Pirate. I was thinking of just leaving the ranger key, mobirate and the teleporter in Troy's locker and just forget about all of this. But I couldn't go through with it," Johnny told Navi. "I may be forced to become a Power Ranger but something tells me that even after I leave, it's going to be with me my whole life. I can't run away from the fact that I was meant to use the green Project Pirate ranger key."

"Johnny…" Navi spoke as he listened intently.

"When I met Xander from Mystic Force, he made me realize it. He made me realize that it was my fate to become a Power Ranger and I got to have faith and courage to fight on. Like Ben said to me at school, if I let all the negative things go to my head, I would have started to believe it. If I believe I can do it, then nothing can go wrong," Johnny said. "I'm going to save Troy and avenge for the others."

* * *

><p>With Damaras, he was waiting for the arrival of Boze and his allies to start his plan of killing the red Project Pirate ranger. He had Goumins surround the red ranger while he paced back and forth waiting for the Boze's arrival. Seconds later, Boze arrived in his human form along with Sally.<p>

"You're late," Damaras told him sternly.

"Calm down, old man. I'm here now aren't I?" Boze replied to him.

"Where are your Psycho rangers?" Damaras wondered.

"You know perfectly why I didn't want them to come here with me. I need to conserve some energy until the time is right," Boze answered him. He then walked towards a tied up Troy and took off the bag that was covering his face. "Morning sleepy head," he greeted sarcastically.

Troy could barely move and open his eyes but he could very much recognize who was talking to him, "Boze…" he hissed.

"Honestly, I didn't imagine it would have to come to this. But didn't I warn you to stay out of the game? This is what happens when you don't listen to Uncle Boze," Boze said to him. "But before they alienate you, you should know that I have the grand powers of Zeo and the Alien rangers now. Along with the Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and Turbo, I have five grand powers now. But after you're taken care of, I will get the rest of them."

"When he's gone, you can take everything that belongs to Project Pirate. He won't need them once I'm through with him," Damaras said. "Once he's gone, there will be no more Project Pirate."

Troy really wished he had super strength right now so he can break through the metal chain that was tying him. But even then, he knew it was useless. He's all alone now. All of his friends are gone. They can't save him. Then he remembered that not _all_ of his friends are gone.

"You're wrong Damaras. I have one more friend that you didn't kill," Troy told him.

"Are you referring to your weak tech guy? The one who couldn't walk two steps without falling over? Don't make me laugh. He's useless," Damaras replied. "Dugomins, get into your positions!" he ordered the two royal Dugomins. Both of them held their staffs up at Troy's neck.

"Any last words?" Damaras questioned him.

"Yes, I do and this is to you and to your Emperor. You should never underestimate what Power Rangers are made of. Even though they appear weak to you, they will step up at their game when you least expect it because as heroes, we will never give up," Troy said to him.

The Dugomins powered up their staffs and was about to fire at Troy but they were blasted by an unknown source. More blasts kept on coming at the Dugomins and Damaras. Troy looked up and tried to spot where it was coming from. Then he saw a brown-headed guy in a green plaid shirt walking to them.

"Johnny," Troy spoke as soon he recognized who it was.

"I didn't see that coming," Boze said.

When Damaras and the Dugomins were busy paying attention to Johnny, Boze heard someone trying to break Troy's chain. When Boze turned, he saw Navi trying to get him out. Boze had to admit, he was impressed with what he saw. He could have stopped them but he would prefer to watch the show.

"Who dares to intrude?" Damaras questioned Johnny.

"I do and I will never let you or the Zangyack Empire take over Earth," Johnny replied.

"Then it looks like we're going to kill one more Power Ranger then," Damaras responded. "Sugomins!"

The Sugomins start piling in and Johnny prepared himself with his Pirate Saber and Pirate Blaster. He fought the Sugomins unmorphed and tried to dodge every attack he can. When the Sugomins started to use their weapons to blast him, Johnny morphed into his ranger form.

"I told you he would come," Troy said to Damaras. Damaras simply growl as he continued watched the green Project Pirate ranger.

Johnny then decided to start using the other ranger keys. First he morphed into green Galaxy rangers. He used the elemental power of wind from the Quasar Sabers to defend himself against the Goumins. He then morphed into the green Mystic ranger and used the MagiStaff to make vines grow on the ground to tie the Goumins in. He then used the Axe Mode to hit all of the Goumins.

"This is taking too long! I will kill him myself!" Damaras said as he pushed through the Goumins and slashed Johnny until he demorphed.

Troy then finally gets released by Navi and jumped in front of Johnny. "Not another step," he said to Damaras.

"You planned this," Damaras accused at Johnny.

"What can I say? I surprise people when they least expect it," Johnny said to him.

"Nice job Johnny. I knew you would pull through," Troy said. "So what's the plan now?"

"Well I was hoping you would do the next part of the plan. I didn't actually think my plan would make it this far," Johnny replied to his sheepishly. "But I did what I could and that is all that matters when being on the team right?"

Troy chuckled as he looked at his friend. He remembered how scared Johnny was during his first battle and now he's here to save the day. "I guess you're right. Let's take him down," Troy said.

"Two of you will never win against me," Damaras told them.

Suddenly blasts started to attack Damaras again. Everyone looked to their right and saw the four figures standing. Troy and Johnny couldn't believe who it was.

"It's them!" Johnny exclaimed.

It was Ben, Blair, Dylan and Lexi. They looked like they were worn out and they had lots of injuries like Troy did.

"Sorry for the delay," Dylan said to his friends.

"I thought you guys were gone forever," Johnny told them.

"Sorry we kept you worried, Johnny. But it took a while to regain consciousness right after what happened," Lexi responded to him.

"But how did you guys escape Boze's power?" Troy asked.

"It appears that we had some unexpected help," Blair answered.

"While it seems that we got killed, Sally brought us out in lightspeed. She then placed us somewhere behind an alley and ran off," Ben added.

Even though it doesn't made sense to Troy, he sighed in relief, "I'm just glad all of you are back," he said, while looking mainly at Blair. Blair then returned him a smile.

Damaras could believe what he overheard. _Sally? That means Boze sent her to do it. Which could only mean… _Before he could finish thinking, he felt a stabbed behind his back. He turned his neck to see Boze (in his monster form) doing it. Even the rangers were surprised with what they had witness.

"Boze ka Jolokia…" Damaras growled.

"I guess you can say now that I stabbed you in the back," Boze said to him.

"Why?"

Boze continued to push his sword inside of him, "I don't like being told what to do and the reason why I chose not to kill the rangers is because I need them for something. They should be alive to see what I'm going to show them. Since you already know what it is, you'll be the first one to go and I'm letting them defeat you for good," he explained and pulled out his sword out. He took Troy's ranger key and morpher and passed it to him.

"Don't think the wrong way. We don't owe each other any favors," Boze said to them and left with Sally.

Troy was very confused over what had just happened. Did Boze say that he needed them for something? But Troy couldn't let the thought distract him. Now was their chance.

"Come on guys, let's morph," Troy said to his team.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" they called out and inserted their ranger key inside their morpher.

All of them charged their way to fight Damaras every way they can but even though he is injured, he can still beat them with his sword.

"He's too strong for us. We will never win," Blair said.

"Don't worry Blair. Remember what I told you," Johnny tried to remind her. "The key to success starts with believing in yourself that you can do it. If you keep telling yourself all this 'what ifs', it won't do you any good."

Blair turned to her friend and nodded, "You're right."

"He's right you guys, we have to believe we can do it," Ben told his teammates.

"But he is really tough," Lexi debated.

"We just have to do the best we can and we will be fine," Johnny said to her. "Right Troy?"

"Right you are," Troy said.

Damaras then started to get angry and started to swing his sword directly at the rangers. Dylan, Lexi, Blair and Ben stood in front of Troy and Johnny to block the attack and Troy did sneak attack and used his Pirate Blaster to blast Damaras. Johnny then jumped in slash Damaras but Damaras pushed him back. Troy passed his Pirate Blaster to Johnny and took his Pirate Saber.

While Johnny aimed Damaras' feet, Troy switched the two Pirate Sabers in his hand into full power and slashed Damaras. However it was not strong enough to defeat him.

Ben used his Gold Armor ranger key and activated it. "GOLD ARMOR, POWER UP!" he called out. He then used his spear to add more power to attack Damaras. "GOLD ARMOR, LEGENDARY MODE!"

The core Project Pirate rangers used another one of Johnny's invention, the Armada Buster to finish Damaras off. Everyone insert their ranger keys in the key hole.

"ARMADA STRIKE, RED MODE!" Troy called out as he powered up the weapon and triggered it. The first attack however wasn't effective.

Johnny had another idea, "Ben, can you power up again?" he asked Ben.

"Sure," Ben answered him and got ready again.

"Fire off at the same time as us," Johnny instructed him. He then took the Armada Buster into his hand and his ranger keys switched places with Troy's. He then powered up the Armada Buster. "ARMADA STRIKE, GREEN MODE!"

"GOLD ARMOR, LEGENDARY MODE!" Ben called out.

Johnny fired off the Armada Buster and Ben fire up his power. With their powers together, it was enough to defeat Damaras. The rangers watched as Damaras drop his sword and fell to his knees.

"How could I lose to all of you?" Damaras said.

"Looks like you underestimated Johnny when you chose not to get rid of him," Troy responded. Damaras fell flat and soon exploded in front of them.

"Nice plan Johnny," Lexi commented to him.

"Looks like you keep on giving us good ideas. I'm glad you decided to stick around even after your first mission," Dylan added.

"Thanks guys," Johnny replied. "I'm just happy you guys are alright."

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it. The strongest man in the universe got deceived and defeated at the same time," Hectron mocked.<p>

"It seems that it was a mistake to bring him as the action commander. I should've known that he is weak," Terror Gill said.

Insarn couldn't believe it either. Damaras is gone. This will not look good on her as she was the one who brought upon the idea of sending him to Earth. But those Power Rangers just keeps on surprising them and getting more and more power. They are just so unpredictable.

"Well Insarn, anymore bright ideas?" Hectron questioned her.

"Of course I do. I am the brilliant scientist for nothing. I will be the one to eliminate those Power Rangers once and for all," Insarn told him.

"I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself, Insarn," Terror Gill informed her.

"Don't worry, my Emperor. I will not let you down," Insarn replied while bowing at him.

Xx

After the battle with Damaras, the rangers at first went to Command Center to treat their wounds. They were all exhausted by the fight and just wanted to lie down. Ben then suggested that they all go to the park and lay down on the grass. The rest didn't care where they were, they just needed a break.

As they lie down and looked at the clear blue sky, each of the remained quiet to think until Ben spoke.

"What a day this has been," Ben said.

Dylan sighed, "For a moment, I really thought we were done for."

"If it wasn't for Johnny, I don't think we will manage to defeat Damaras for good," Blair added.

"Guys, I told you to not give me all the credit. We all played a part in it," Johnny told them.

"You're being too modest," Blair replied back.

"But it is true. Navi told us what happened after we were all gone. You were doubting yourself weren't you?" Lexi asked him.

"Well yeah. I should have done something instead of standing there and being scared. I feel I let you guys down. You guys did a lot of things for me like standing up for me in school and protecting me in fights, I wanted to show you guys that I appreciated all the things you did for me," Johnny responded. "Then I realized that whenever you guys protect me, you guys always end up hurting."

"You're right, we do get hurt but we're all friends here. We can't blame you for wanting to defend you," Troy told him.

"But I want to be able to defend myself for once," Johnny replied.

"If you want it so badly then sure, we'll let you face your own problems," Lexi said to him.

"But if you can't handle it, you know who to turn to if you need someone beat up some guy you don't like," Dylan joked.

"Thanks guys," Johnny thanked then. He then turned to Troy and Blair who had reconciled, "I'm especially sorry for what happened between you two today."

"I told you it wasn't your fault. It was my mistake," Troy replied.

"What did you do?" Lexi inquired.

"Well, last year for Valentines' Day, someone gave me some chocolate which turns out to be expired. Because of that, I got stomach cramps before practice and when I went to the bathroom, they ran out of toilet paper. I heard Kyle was outside so I told him to pass me some toilet paper but instead he passed me the Valentines' Card from Blair which was inside my bag. I was really desperate so I used it," Troy explained.

"I have entirely lost respect for you…and I feel disgusted," Lexi commented.

"Well I didn't know it was Blair's until after I cleaned myself," Troy added. "I'm really sorry Blair."

Blair simply smiled at him, "It's ok. I bought the card last year anyways. I was a little too lazy to hand made it. I'm just sorry I didn't let you explain."

"Alright you two, remember the group's policy; never kiss in front of us," Lexi told them.

"Fine then, let's go get pizza to eat. I'm starved," Troy suggested.

* * *

><p>In the Free Joker, Boze was inside his secret room where he kept Zaine's body inside the energy tube. He sat in the chair in front of him and smiled. Zaine's body was covered wires and he was unconscious.<p>

"Well Zaine, I could say it was quite productive today. I guess it was a nice idea you trusting that Troy with your powers," Boze said to him. "However, I still think you're a fool."

Boze got up and checked on the computers that were connected to Zaine. He turned it on and it shows the powers of the Psycho rangers. All of the power and energy Zaine has was being transmitted to the Psycho rangers.

"I have to say, this is my most brilliant idea ever; yet people say you're the brilliant mind of The Anchors," Boze said. "You do remember The Anchors right? It's the group we were in before you decided to abandon me and my dreams. But it's ok, I'll get over it. But let's just see how your precious little Project Pirate group will handle finding out this little secret of mine."

As Boze turned his computer off, he exited the room without covering the tube with the blanket back. Inside the tube, Zaine's body started reacting. He knows he was alive but he can't seem to open his eyes. He was too weak. His fingers started moving slowly. _I will get out of here…one day…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the kind reviews I received from you guys! I really appreciate it very much!<strong>

**So what do you think of this chapter? I decided to give Terror Gill some soul about fulfilling Troy's dream because I don't believe the Zangyack Empire are really bad guys. They just want to fulfill their dreams like the rangers are.**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	55. To Prove Myself Who I Am

Prior to the defeat of Damaras and the betrayal from Boze, Terror Gill had learned not to put trust on anyone outside his empire. However, he is very cautious on who to trust as well. Everyone he had faith on had been banished and had their dreams crushed by the Pirate rangers. He wants to make them pay for all they did.

Terror Gill walked around his private room. There, he kept a memorabilia of his sons who were defeated by the Earth's defenders, the Power Rangers._ Just who are the Power Rangers and where did they come from? How do they keep foiling all of his plans? _They're nothing but a weak group of humans yet they make him feel threatened.

He swears that from that day on, he will be the one who would crush all those Power Rangers at once. He will crush their dreams just like they crushed the dreams of his sons. He was not going to let them get away with his mission. Not a chance.

In the main control room, Hectron entered the room to see his Emperor and Insarn not present. It had been a lot quieter nowadays. Insarn is busy in the science lab in order to build something that could really defeat the rangers like she promised while Terror Gill had kept himself in his room ever since Damaras got defeated.

Hectron hate to admit it but he kinda missed his partner-in-crime Zachroid. Too bad he was defeated by those Pirate rangers though. Hectron would at least have someone to enlighten the mood with. Overall, it had been quite boring.

_But maybe not for long…_The door slid open as someone was about to enter. Hectron turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Scrumptor," Hectron greeted.

"That's _Commander_ Scrumptor to you," he corrected Hectron. "I have just been approved to be an Action Commander and thought I'd pay you a little visit."

"I'm surprise that you are willing to still trying to get in. But no matter, it has been quite boring up here," Hectron replied.

"How would you like if I go down there and show the Emperor on what I can do?" Scrumptor asked him.

"Sorry Scrumptor but I don't have that kind of power to send you to Earth without the Emperor's approval. The last guy who did died though," Hectron responded.

"Well then, I guess I'll show him some initiative then," Scrumptor said.

"Be warned Scrumptor. Do not underestimate anyone on Earth," Hectron told him.

Scrumptor left the room without listening to what Hectron's last sentence was. Hectron shook his head slowly at Scrumptor. Scrumptor sure hasn't changed his cockiness since he had known him. However, it should be fun to see what things he will do. _Maybe things will get interesting after all._

* * *

><p>At the Project Pirate Command Center, the rangers were gathered there to check out their new bounty cost that had just been released by the Zangyack Empire. Unsurprisingly, their bounty has increased rapidly however; their bounties were all in different now.<p>

Johnny helped to spread all of their bounties on the table. Troy's bounty cost is the highest at $50 million in Zangyack money; which is understandable considering he is the leader of the group.

Second highest was Dylan with $40 million in Zangyack money. It looks like they were not happy by the fact that Dylan single-handedly defeated their creation, Barizorg.

Next is Johnny with $35 million as he was the one who foiled Damaras' plan to kill Troy in their last adventure.

Next was Lexi with $33 million as she was the one who the one who stole the Poseidon's Heart from Terror Gill's hands and destroyed it in the process.

Fifth highest was Blair with $32 million since she was the one who destroyed Zachroid when she wanted revenge.

Even Navi has a bounty cost worth $100 in Zangyack money for just being involved in Project Pirate. However, one person was not so happy with his bounty cost.

"Why is my bounty just $2 million in Zangyack money?" Ben asked.

"Ben, it's not a competition or anything," Blair pointed out.

"And getting a bounty isn't fun and games either. In fact, it's very scary sometimes," Johnny added.

"Don't let it bother you over what's more important," Dylan told him. Dylan turned around and saw how Troy was sitting by himself looking deep in thought as if something was bothering him.

Suddenly, Navi's eyes lit up from white to green and started to fly around uncontrollably around the rangers. The rangers covered their heads in order not to get hit by him.

"It looks like Navi has a prediction again," Blair said while covering her head and eyes.

"He should really give us a warning next time so I can tie him up first," Lexi said.

Navi then flew directly to the wall and fell to the ground. The rangers walked over to check if he's ok. When Ben picked him up, Navi's eyes were still in green.

"A silver hero will teach you the real meaning…" Navi said. As soon as he said that, his eyes lit back to white and flew out of Ben's hands.

"A silver hero will teach you the real meaning of what?" Troy inquired.

"I don't know. I only give predictions," Navi pointed out.

"You got any ideas what he's talking about Ben?" Troy asked him.

Ben shrugged, "I'm sorry but I don't know what he means at all."

"But if we minus off the grand power from what we have and the grand powers from the ones Boze stole, that leave with two more teams," Troy said.

"Which is Wild Force and Lightspeed Rescue. But both teams have silver rangers in their team too," Ben continued for him.

"This is probably the trickiest prediction we ever gotten," Lexi said with a bored tone in her voice.

Suddenly the alarm detection went off and the rangers hurried to the viewing globe. There was a new Zangyack and he seems to be consuming all the foods at the fruit stand and then destroys it.

"A Zangyack has been detected in town," Navi announced.

"A Zangyack that eats food?" Blair said as she tried to observe what the Zangyack had been doing.

"How downgrade," Lexi commented.

"We shouldn't underestimate what it's capable of. Let's teleport there," Troy said as he took out his ranger key and got ready to morph. The others nodded in agreement and headed towards their teleporters for Navi to teleport them where the Zangyack was.

* * *

><p>The rangers arrived on time and managed to help evacuate the people around the area. Troy and Ben went after the Zangyack while the others took out the Goumins.<p>

"So you're the pirate rangers that defeated Damaras and Walz Gill? I see no threat in you," the Zangyack said. He then pushes off Troy and Ben. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Scrumptor. The latest action commander hired by the Zangyack Empire."

"You should talk less," Troy said.

"Time for use something golden," Ben said.

Ben then got up and morphed into the Samurai gold ranger. He used the Barracuda Blade to fight off Scrumptor while the others had just finished off fighting the Goumins. Troy was surprised by his move. Usually Ben would wait for them to morph together.

The other five rangers then went in to help Ben take down Scrumptor. Ben then morphed into the gold Zeo ranger and unleashed a power blast from the Golden Power Staff. Scrumptor opened his mouth and consumed the power and released back to the other five rangers.

"I didn't know he could do that," Dylan said while trying to get up.

"Zangyack action commanders should really come with an instruction manual," Blair said.

"We shouldn't use any blasters on him. He'll just throw it back at us," Johnny concluded.

"Don't worry guys. I got this," Ben told them and he took out a Gold RPM ranger key to morph. Ben used the cloud hatchets and flicked all the switches so that he could fly above them.

"What is he trying to do?" Dylan asked.

Troy watched as Ben hit Scrumptor's stomach with his weapon. It only made him throw up the food that he consumed from the vendors at the five rangers.

"This is disgusting!" Blair exclaimed as she looked at the food all over her.

"Ben what are you doing?!" Troy shouted at him.

"Has his brain finally gone haywire?" Lexi asked sarcastically.

Ben ignored him and started fighting Scrumptor all on his own. Apparently, Scrumptor was still too strong for Ben to fight by himself and the other rangers are still injured from the blast.

"I just had enough of you," Scrumptor said to Ben and he grabbed him by his neck and throws him away. Ben dropped his silver ranger key and Cellular morpher in the process. Scrumptor consumed his Cellular morpher and crushed his silver ranger key, forcing Ben to demorph forcefully.

The other five rangers got up to protect Ben. Johnny and Dylan hit Scrumptor from the back. Lexi and Blair blasted his legs and Troy powered up his Pirate Saber and slashed at Scrumptor. Scrumptor managed to consume it as well and attacked them back.

"Looks like he isn't a downgrade after all," Lexi said.

"Let's try to get him to throw up Ben's morpher," Troy told his team. "Ben get to safety."

"But my ranger key –," Ben protested.

"Ben, if you don't get out of here quick, you're going to be toast. GO!" Troy ordered and Ben listened to him.

"You five will never get the morpher out of me," Scrumptor told them.

"You shouldn't underestimate what we're capable of," Dylan replied back to Scrumptor.

All of them then took out rangers keys from the Space ranger team and morphed.

"ASTRO BLASTERS FIRE!" Troy commanded and the team followed his instructions. The aimed Scrumptor hands and feet.

Troy and Johnny went in and used their Spiral Saber and Lunar Lance respectively. They aimed to hit at Scrumptor's stomach but Scrumptor stopped them with his hands. Scrumptor was about to eat up their weapons when Dylan, Lexi and Blair used their weapons to blast at his hands.

"I hate to say but he's really smart," Lexi said.

"We would have to retreat for now," Johnny told Troy.

"Alright but we're going to need to fight him first so he wouldn't follow our trail," Troy said as he took out a red Megaforce ranger key.

The others followed and morphed into the Megaforce rangers. Troy, Johnny and Lexi took turns to fight Scrumptor and then Dylan and Blair combined their powers from the Power Cards to wash and blow him away. After Ben gathered with the rangers, Blair used a Windrive Power Card to help the team fly away in a pink tornado.

* * *

><p>Blair landed all of them somewhere far enough from Scrumptor.<p>

"This should far enough right?" Blair asked as they demorphed.

"It should be fine," Troy replied. He turned his attention to Ben. "You alright?"

Ben then dropped to his knees, "It's gone. My ranger key and morpher are gone."

"We'll get your morpher back," Blair assured him.

"Even so, I can't do anything with it without my ranger key. I can't be a ranger anymore," Ben said.

"We'll find a way to get it back. We always find a way to get out of sticky situations. I'm sure there's something we can do," Johnny told him.

Ben would normally be happy to hear that but for now, he didn't have any motivation to be positive. Without his ranger key and morpher, not only can't be a Power Ranger, he can't be hero.

"I'm sorry guys but I don't think I can be useful in Project Pirate anymore. Without being the silver ranger, I'm just useless," Ben said.

"Ben, don't say that," Lexi told him.

"But it's true and all of you know it!" he replied. "I need to be alone for now." With that, Ben walked away by himself. Johnny wanted to follow him but Troy stopped him. Ben wanted to be alone and that is what they should give him.

"Will he be ok?" Dylan asked him.

"He asked to be alone," Troy pointed out. "Let's see if there's anything we can do about Scrumptor. Also, we should talk about something else I've been meaning to inform you guys."

* * *

><p>Back in the Zangyack Terror, Terror Gill left his private room and entered the control room with full force and anger filling up his body. He just heard an action commander has been sent to Earth without his permission and used his foot soldiers as well.<p>

Just who dares to try to do that with him in charge?

When Terror Gill entered, he saw the Hectron and the said new action commander hired, Scrumptor.

"Hectron! What is the meaning of this?" Terror Gill questioned him.

Scrumptor stepped forward and bowed at Terror Gill, "If I may, my Emperor. Allow me to introduce myself."

"I did not ask for introductions! Just explain to me who gave you permission to step foot on Earth?" Terror Gill interrogated him. He has no time for smart mouthed action commanders.

"But Emperor, you should at least know what he succeeded while he was on Earth," Hectron said. "He ate up the silver ranger's transformation device and his ranger key which both are the source of his powers. Without them, he can't be a Power Ranger anymore. In other words; one ranger down and five more to go."

Terror Gill turned around in dead silence and walked towards his throne while he evaluate what Hectron had just informed him. "I must say Scrumptor, it was quite impressive. However, you are still uncoordinated and reckless. You have no plan whatsoever and you go-with-the-flow. You are unsuited for an action commander," he said.

"But I did what others didn't think of," Scrumptor debated.

"Unintentionally. You forgot that I can read minds, Scrumptor and for that, I hereby take your rights of an action commander. You are not allowed to step foot on Earth ever again unless I say so," Terror Gill said to him sternly.

"But I can prove to you that I am a good action commander. Just give me one more chance. Plus, by going to Earth just now, it showed that I have initiative," Scrumptor pleaded.

"Your initiative is foolish. I don't give chances anymore. You are dismissed," Terror Gill said.

Without saying a final word, Scrumptor left the room by himself. He didn't get it. He did something that others couldn't yet the Emperor isn't impressed. It was entirely unfair that the Emperor even banned him from going to Earth again. What was he thinking? Who needs permission from the Emperor? He'll just go back to Earth and destroy the rest of their powers as well. He'll show them that he deserves to be an action commander.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this being a short chapter. I will try to post the next one as soon as I can.<strong>

**Anyways, can you guess which grand power they will get next? Lightspeed Rescue or Wild Force?**

**I am also bringing back one veteran ranger that Ben will meet.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	56. Why I Am A Hero

**Quick RECAP**

Ok so here is the recap on the grand powers that the Pirate Rangers have, what Boze have and what both haven't retrieve.

**Project Pirate: **  
>Mighty Morphin'<br>Space  
>Lost Galaxy<br>Time Force  
>Ninja Storm<br>Dino Thunder  
>SPD<br>Mystic Force  
>RPM<br>Samurai

**Boze:  
><strong>Turbo  
>Operation Overdrive<br>Zeo  
>Jungle Fury<br>Alien rangers

**Grand Powers left:  
><strong>Lightspeed Rescue  
>Wild Force<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Project Pirate…<strong>

"_But I can prove to you that I am a good action commander. Just give me one more chance. Plus, by going to Earth just now, it showed that I have initiative," Scrumptor pleaded._

"_Your initiative is foolish. I don't give chances anymore. You are dismissed," Terror Gill said._

_xx_

"_Even so, I can't do anything with it without my ranger key. I can't be a ranger anymore," Ben said._

"_We'll find a way to get it back. We always find a way to get out of sticky situations. I'm sure there's something we can do," Johnny told him._

"_I'm sorry guys but I don't think I can be useful in Project Pirate anymore. Without being the silver ranger, I'm just useless," Ben said._

"_Ben, don't say that," Lexi told him._

"_But it's true and all of you know it!" he replied. "I need to be alone for now."_

* * *

><p>The core Project Pirate rangers teleported to the Command Center right after the events leading up to Ben losing his morpher and ranger key. Firstly, Johnny tried to find ways to restore back Ben's silver ranger powers with the help of Navi.<p>

"How's it going?" Troy asked Johnny.

"I have to be honest; I'm not making any much progress. I couldn't find a way to recreate the silver ranger power," Johnny replied.

"I'm sorry Johnny but the only person that knows how to restore the powers is Zaine," Navi told him.

"Furthermore, the silver ranger key was originally just a prototype which Zaine decided to revamp. The reason the silver ranger key didn't work with a mobirate because of a tiny glitch it has," Johnny added.

"Aren't glitches a bad thing? Why would Zaine even went through with trying to make the silver ranger key be a part of Project Pirate?" Lexi asked them.

"According to what I have found out, the Cellular Morpher is the only device that could activate it because it prevents to glitches from happening. And the Cellular Morpher was created in Eltar," Johnny answered.

Troy then started to realize something, "Wait, if a Cellular Morpher needs to be made, Zaine must have sent some blueprints of the silver ranger key or something right?" he inquired.

"I guess," Johnny replied.

"Maybe the people who helped created the Cellular Morpher can help recreate the silver ranger key," Troy suggested.

"But Troy, the silver ranger key's power can be unstable if it's not created properly. It took Zaine months before he could develop your ranger keys," Navi pointed.

"Maybe we should retrieve his morpher first then we can think of ways to get his ranger key back," Dylan suggested.

"I think that sounds like a plan. We can only do things one at a time," Lexi said.

"I'm fine with it but Ben would still be upset though," Blair said.

"Maybe he'll be ok when we come up with a plan to get it back," Johnny told her.

"Now that's settled, there has been something I need to tell you guys about," Troy said. "I met up with Andros yesterday night when I was heading home. He said that the scientists at KO-35 detected Zaine somewhere in a spaceship. They believe that whoever has captured Zaine has a highly sophisticated spaceship to switch it to stealth mode."

"So that means he is alive right?" Johnny asked.

"At least he should be. Andros also informed me that there's only one space empire that has that sort of space ship; which is the Zangyack Empire," Troy informed them. "He even showed me a picture they managed to take with their database," he continued as he showed his friends the picture Andros gave him. It looked like the Zangyack Terror but it was purple.

"So you're saying that the Zangyack Empire is the one who captured Zaine?" Lexi inquired.

"They are a _possible _suspect but it doesn't mean they're culprit. He lists out a few more planets who has those kind of spaceships however the Zangyack Empire's is the only one who entered our solar system. But it could be just an enemy they haven't identified yet," Troy explained.

"I get it. So all signs point to Zangyack but wouldn't that be too obvious?" Dylan questioned.

"He does have a point. It seems careless of the Zangyack Empire to let people take picture of their spaceships. It's as if they're purposely making it obvious," Blair added.

"I think Blair is on to something. Whoever is doing this wants to get caught but at the same time wants to play tricks on us," Johnny concluded.

"There's only one person I could think of to do that kind of thing," Lexi said.

"I know you're thinking its Boze. He could be a suspect but for now, we don't know if it's his ship," Troy responded.

"Well it was weird how Boze and Damaras worked together that last time. Why Boze would even agree to work together with him? Unless they are associated with each other somehow," Lexi pointed out.

"It would be difficult to find out either way. Boze is a secretive person. He never trusts anyone and he always have a plan under his sleeves," Dylan said.

"This is why we can't point fingers at the Zangyack Empire unless we have more proof. Think about it, why would they want the capture Zaine for? When I was brought to the Zangyack Terror the last time, Terror Gill was more concerned about fulfilling his sons' dreams. I don't think he would want to waste time playing with us by capturing Zaine," Troy pointed out as he remembered what Terror Gill said to him the last time.

"_I know you think that I don't deserve to rule the Earth. Trust me I couldn't care less about your precious little planet."_

"_Then why are you going all the trouble?" Troy questioned him._

"_I'm doing this because I want to fulfill the dreams of my sons. You and all the other Power Rangers stood in their way before they could fulfill their dreams. As a father, I can't leave it like this," Terror Gill answered him. "You may know something about dreams, don't you? Aren't you trying to fulfill Zaine's dreams of getting the treasure?" he questioned him._

"But they're evil. They could come up with any dirty plan just to throw us off. We don't know for sure what they're capable of," Blair said.

"But when he said that, he sounded so sincere and determined…trying to support his sons' dreams," Troy said as his voice trailed. He started thinking of what unsupportive his dad is about being a Power Ranger. Even though Walz Gill and his brother Malter Gill had evil intentions, they had a father that supported them. The others quickly understood what Troy was talking about. Troy was thinking about his father.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ben was still moping around about losing his powers. He has a good reason by being mopey. Being a Power Ranger had always been his dream and he finally gets to be one. Just when he was starting to love it, the power gets taken away from him because of his carelessness.<p>

He figured staying at home wouldn't do him any good so he decided to take a bike ride to clear his thoughts. He cycled all the way to town while not paying much attention to his surroundings almost crashing into some people. He turned back to apologized but when he turned his head to the front, he saw a guy walking across him and he immediately hit the brakes. Ben ended up being thrown above the guy and landed on the ground.

The guy immediately helped Ben up, "Are you ok?" he asked.

Ben sighed, "I'm fine. I'm just prone to bad luck now I guess," Ben replied. He looked up at the guy. The guy had spiky blonde hair and was wearing a dark grey shirt while holding onto a duffel bag on his shoulders. Ben immediately recognized him.

"It looks like you really hit hard," the guy said to him while pointing to Ben's scraped knee.

Ben didn't feel any pain on his knee. He was too shocked to see who was in front of him. "YOU'RE…YOU'RE…YOU'RE…" Ben slapped himself before he continued his sentence, "You're Ryan Mitchell! The Lightspeed Rescue ranger!" Ben said while he furiously shook Ryan's hand.

Ryan noticed Ben's teleporter on his wrist, "You must be one of the Project Pirate rangers. I heard about you," he said.

Ben couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he was standing that close to someone he idolized. "Really? Well I'm the silver ranger…or at least I used to be…"

"What do you mean?" Ryan inquired.

Just when Ben was about to answer, Scrumptor dropped from the sky and dent the ground. Everyone immediately flea away from the area as Scrumptor starts to create havoc. He started to eat all the food that he could reach and going out of control.

Ben's instinct started kicking in but he stopped when he realized he would get squashed by Scrumptor without his ranger powers. Ryan noticed his hesitant and started going in to fight Scrumptor by himself. Ben was confused by his move.

_Why would he do that? He could get seriously hurt._

Seconds later, the Project Pirate rangers arrived and helped Ryan out.

"We'll take it from here," Troy told Ryan. Ryan ran off to the other direction.

Ben watched as his friends fight against Scrumptor. He really wish he could help them out but what help could he be to them anymore? To think it was all his fault in the first place for being too careless. If he had his powers now, he would use his Gold Armor to fight off Scrumptor.

"Come on guys, let's use these," Troy said pulling out a Wild Force ranger key from his belt buckle. The others followed and morphed into the Wild Force rangers as well.

They used the Wild Force ranger's fighting techniques to fight Scrumptor. Just when they were about to give him a final attack, Scrumptor hopped away in an amazing distant.

"Ugh! There he goes again!" Lexi said as they all demorphed into their pirate suits. "This is more tiring when I had to chase my siblings so that they would take a bath."

"I'm tired of playing tag with him," Blair added.

"It seems that Scrumptor aims for places where there's a lot of food," Dylan pointed out.

"We'll have to split up so we could catch up with him," Troy instructed his team.

Everyone soon split up and Troy stayed as he saw Ben. He hadn't heard a word from Ben since yesterday. He made his way to him to try to talk things out.

"How long have you guys been chasing Scrumptor?" Ben asked him.

"He appeared almost an hour ago and we've been chasing him ever since," Troy answered. "More importantly, are you ok?" he asked.

Ben shrugged and looked down. He still felt the same as he did yesterday. Troy was getting really tired about Ben's attitude but this is something Ben has to deal with himself.

"Ben, you got to stop kicking yourself over what happened," Troy told him. "Being down like this won't turn back time. Do yourself a favor and remind yourself why you love being a ranger in the first place. Maybe that will help you stop feeling pathetic."

"I guess so…" Ben spoke. _Pathetic? _ Troy could be harsh with words and Ben did got used to it but using pathetic really hit him hard in the gut. However, Dylan always told him that Troy always means well when he's being outspoken like that. When Troy says something, you shouldn't take it harshly, you should reflect on it.

"If you do continue to feel like that, maybe you shouldn't be part of Project Pirate anymore. But the decision is up to you," Troy continued. When Ben remained quiet, Troy decided it was time to leave. "Try to call me if you see any signs of Scrumptor," he said before he went off.

Ben stayed at the same spot after he left. He didn't know what to think. He was surprised how he didn't have the guts to stand up to Troy. But he never stood up for himself ever. He didn't feel the need he needed to.

Ryan stepped out from the shadows and tapped him on his shoulders right after Troy had left. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok. Don't worry about me," Ben replied, still a bit affected by what Troy had just said.

"Was that your leader?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, that's Troy. He's a good leader," Ben answered him.

"With the way he said to you, I'm thinking otherwise," Ryan responded.

"Don't think otherwise! That's just the way he is. When he says something, it means well. I'm just a little upset over another thing that's all," Ben said to him.

Ryan had started to get curious about Ben. He wanted to know more about him and the pirate team. "Come on follow me," Ryan told him and he started to walk. Ben quickly followed him behind.

"Where are we going?" Ben asked.

Ryan smiled at the fellow silver ranger and gave him a trustworthy look, "Just follow me."

Ben shrugged and followed him anyways.

* * *

><p>Ryan brought them to a pizza place where he treated them both. Ben loved pizza but he couldn't find the appetite to eat at all. His pizza was beginning to get cold and he still refuse to take a bite which is really bothering Ryan.<p>

"Alright, you better start talking or else I will shove this pizza down your throat," Ryan said jokingly.

Ben snapped out his thoughts and chuckled a little. He hadn't realized how long he had been lost in his thoughts. Besides, Ben is never quiet. This is a whole new him that even he is not used to. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"What's up with you? Did something happen or something? Did they kick you out of the group?" Ryan inquired.

Ben sighed before responding, "Yesterday I was being careless while fighting with Scrumptor. He took my morpher and my ranger key is destroyed. Because he destroyed my ranger key, I don't have access to the morphing grid anymore and I can't use any of the ranger keys. Without morphing, I can't save the world like what I had dreamt to do since I was little. Without morphing, I can't be a hero anymore."

"That's what you were so upset about?" Ryan questioned him. Ben nodded and took a sip of water. "You shouldn't be so upset over a little thing like that."

"But this is a big deal to me. Being a ranger had always been my dream and now that it's within the grasp of my hand, it had been taken away from me. Being a ranger isn't some sort of hobby for me. It has become my mission to save the world as a Power Ranger," Ben said to him.

"And you think the only way to save the world is if you are a Power Ranger?" Ryan questioned him again.

"What do you mean? Being a Power Ranger is the only way to save the world," Ben responded.

"I'm not saying what you say is wrong exactly but think about something first. If there is a robbery at the bank, the police are the one to catch the thief. Not a Power Ranger. If there's a burning building, it's a fireman's job. At a hospital, it's the doctors and nurses' jobs to make sure everyone is healed; again not a Power Ranger," Ryan said. "See any link between all those people I mentioned?"

Ben wasn't sure where Ryan was going with it but he decided to play along, "They're just normal people doing their jobs," he replied.

"Exactly. All of them are doing their jobs and that is to make sure everyone is safe and away from dangerous situations. They may all be normal people doing their jobs to you but they are also heroes in their own way," Ryan said. "_Everyone_ is a hero in their way."

Ben suddenly remembered what Troy had said to him earlier. _"Being down like this won't turn back time. Do yourself a favor and remind yourself why you love being a ranger in the first place." _He get what Troy was trying to tell him now. He couldn't believe that he didn't realize it by himself.

Ben got up from his seat and looked at Ryan in the eye, "Thanks for all this but it's best if I find my friends right now. But thank you for your advice."

"Well, what are sixth rangers for?" Ryan replied as Ben ran out of the pizza restaurant. Ryan couldn't help but chuckle. It brings him back memories from when he was a ranger. He really missed being one but like he said to Ryan, he can be a hero in his own way.

Meanwhile with the five main pirate rangers, they were still chasing after Scrumptor. They were already morphed into the Ninja Storm rangers to catch Scrumptor who somehow managed to get super speed overnight.

The five had split up around the area and Troy managed to catch up on Scrumptor, pushing him down to the ground. After some resistance, Scrumptor was about to run again.

"Playing hard to get won't get you anywhere, Scrumptor," Troy said to him while fighting with him with his Ninja Sword.

Lexi then arrived and hit the ground with the Lion Hammer to stop him from running off again. Dylan then arrived and used the Sonic Fin to lift him from the ground. Troy used his Hawk Blaster to blast Scrumptor.

"Looks like you all had caught up with me. But I will still not go down without a fight!" Scrumptor told them. He then started sucking in the things surrounding them like rocks and bricks and throws it back at the three rangers but they managed to dodge them. However, Troy noticed that there are still people around the area. It is too dangerous for them to be there.

Before he could repeat his actions, Johnny and Blair arrived as the Thunderstorm rangers. They performed the Shadow Battle Attack quickly.

"Sorry we took so long. We had problems catching up," Johnny said while he and Blair continued to fight against the Scrumptor.

"Nah, you guys arrived just in time," Lexi replied.

"You two keep him busy while we evacuate the people," Troy informed the both of them. The three of them were about to do as they planned but Goumins started to arrive suddenly, stopping the three.

While the three are fighting, Troy noticed how the Goumins are purposely standing around the people which makes it much harder for them to fight without accidently shooting or hitting the people.

"Looks like Scrumptor knows how to keep us busy," Dylan said as he fought against the Goumins. He then saw how people who tried to evacuate are being surrounded by the Goumins.

At that moment, Johnny and Blair were being beaten by Scrumptor to the ground. "He's too strong for us," Blair said.

"We can't let him get away again," Johnny told her.

"But it's going to need all of us to take him down and Troy, Dylan and Lexi are busy with the Goumins," Blair responded.

"Don't worry guys!" Johnny and Blair stopped when they heard the sound of Ben's voice. In a surprise attack, Ben kicked Scrumptor from the back, making him fall. Troy, Dylan and Lexi noticed his actions as well.

"Ben!" Blair and Johnny said at the sight of him.

"I'll evacuate the people first. You guys take care of Scrumptor," Ben told them.

"We'll leave it to you," Troy replied to him and the five gathered to fight against Scrumptor.

Ben lead the way for the innocent civilians who was surrounded by the Goumins. Ben fought his way through to make sure no one gets hurt. The civilians see his actions and started to fight against their own instead of depending on him. Ryan then soon joined in help Ben out.

"Ryan," Ben said.

"Thought you could use some help," Ryan responded.

Ben smiled at him and turn to the civilians, "Everybody run towards the park. We'll keep them busy here," Ben told them.

All of the civilians made their way except for one little girl who stopped to turn to Ben, "Thanks for your help. You're a hero," the girl said to him and her mother soon brought her along with the rest of the crowd.

"Nice job Ben. I'll follow the crowd in case anything happens. You better stay here in case your friends need some help," Ryan said to him.

"Got it," Ben nodded. "By the way, thanks again for all your help."

"I didn't do anything much. You did what you should do," Ryan replied and followed the rest of the civilians.

Ben smiled and went back to help his friends. His friends were still fighting as the Ninja Storm rangers trying to find ways to get him to throw up Ben's Cellular Morpher. The weapons they use were useless against Scrumptor. Then he had a brilliant idea.

"Guys! Use the Jungle Fury ranger keys!" Ben told them.

"Thanks for info!" Lexi replied to him and they all took out the ranger keys and morphed.

Blair activated the Rhino Blade and jumped in first. With it, she sped her way attacking Scrumptor. Johnny joined her soon with some kickboxing style fighting. Troy, Dylan and Lexi then took turns fighting with him.

"Aim for his stomach!" Troy told his team as he started to punch Scrumptor's stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Scrumptor questioned him.

After a few punches to his stomach, Troy stayed in front of him while the rest of them held on to his back. All of them then combined their powers to form an infusion to Scrumptor's stomach. Before he knows it, Ben saw the food that Scrumptor ate previously; that including his morpher. Troy immediately caught it in his hands.

"Ben heads up," Troy said as he tossed it to Ben.

"Thanks guys," Ben said to them.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to restore your powers back soon enough," Johnny told him.

"It's ok, I met up with Ryan who is part of the Lightspeed Rescue team. He helped me realize that powers don't make the hero. The reason why I became a ranger in the first place was to help others," Ben said.

"I'm glad you managed to remember what I told you. But it took you long enough," Troy replied while he playfully shove his head.

"Wait, isn't Lightspeed Rescue a ranger team? Did you get their grand power?" Lexi asked him.

Ben's face froze in guilt, "Uh well I had a lot on my mind and…"

"You didn't get it?!" Lexi questioned him.

"It wasn't really the first thing on my mind," Ben responded to her. Lexi then started to punch Ben on his arm.

"I'm not done with you punks yet!" Scrumptor shouted at them.

Ben stepped forward, "I will not just stand here for you to talk to my team like that."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it? You can't do anything without your precious ranger key," Scrumptor taunted.

"I may not have my ranger key with me but that doesn't mean I can't still fight you. Like just I have said, powers don't make me a hero. I am a hero in my own way and I will help my team to defeat you no matter what!" Ben replied back to him. He then sends him a flying kick and tried his best to fight against him.

"Come on guys, let's give him a hand," Troy said, pulling out a red Lightspeed Rescue ranger key. The others took out theirs and it suddenly glowed. The glow continued above them and something dropped to Troy's hand.

It was the silver pirate ranger key.

"Did their grand power just do that?" Lexi wondered.

"I think so," Dylan said as he stared at the ranger key in Troy's hand.

"Ben is going to be happy to have it back," Blair said as she looked at Ben who was still fighting with Scrumptor.

Troy nodded in agreement and took out his mobirate, "Come on guys," he said and all of them morphed into the Lightspeed Rescue rangers. Ben saw them morph and jumped out of their way as they ran in to fight.

The five rangers took turns to attack Scrumptor with their V-Lancers. After that, they all gathered and used the blaster mode of the V-Lancer to blast at Scrumptor. As he was getting weaker, Troy tossed the silver ranger key to Ben. Ben was surprised by what he had just caught.

"You got my ranger key back?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"Looks like you got the grand power after all," Blair replied.

The rangers demorphed into their pirate suits and summoned the Armada Buster. The rangers inserted their ranger keys in the respective key holes while Troy activate the entire weapon with his.

"Armada Strike, Red Mode!" Troy called out as he triggered the weapon and the power had a direct hit at Scrumptor.

"How could I have been defeated like this? I was just getting started!" Scrumptor said before he fell to the ground and exploded.

Ben felt so happy and excited for his friends. He started hugging each of them one by one much to their dismay. "Thank you so much! Because of you guys, I have my ranger key back," Ben thanked them.

"We're just happy you're not pouting anymore," Blair said to him.

"We went through a lot of trouble so don't lose it again!" Lexi warned him playfully.

"I promise, I will be extra careful with it next time," Ben promised.

"Good to hear that. Well then, how about we grab something to eat?" Troy suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Dylan responded.

"And I know the perfect pizza place to go to and since we have a wonderful victory, I'll make it my treat," Ben told them.

"I like the sound of that! Let's go!" Lexi replied.

"Ben you know what happened the last time when one of us treated the entire group for a meal right?" Johnny asked Ben. Last time, Johnny offered to bring them somewhere to where they served delicious Asian cuisine and Lexi took advantage of it by ordering the most expensive food on the menu repeatedly just because it was free for her.

"It's ok Johnny. This is a happy occasion. I want to treat you guys. Think of it as a way for me to repay you back for all the things you have done for me," Ben replied to him.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's get going!" Troy said to his friends.

Ryan watched from a far at the six friends celebrating their victory. It sure brought him some good memories for when he was a ranger along with his team. Victories are always the best part of the job but being able to save everyone is his favorite part of the job. Ryan walks in front of a wishing well and dropped a quarter in the pond. He wishes for the Project Pirate team to achieve more victory as they continue being heroes.

* * *

><p>In the spaceship called the Free Joker, Boze were lining up the Psycho rangers for an upcoming mission. Sally soon arrived and stood beside him. The Psycho rangers stood still as they waited for Boze's brief.<p>

"Well then, it seems that there is only one grand power left to be found," Boze finally said.

"Don't worry. The plan will go as well as you planned it would be. I have a good feeling that we will come out on top for this," Psycho Red said.

"I expect nothing less from any of you so don't hold back unless I say so," Boze told them.

"No problem. I'm ready for anything there is to come," said Psycho Yellow.

Sally didn't quite understood what was going on. Why was his master suddenly being so polite to the Psycho Rangers whereas he has always been harsh? Did she missed out on something? She hated how Boze is always being so secretive even to her. She thought he loved her. Why wouldn't he tell her what's going on?

Before she knew it, Boze set the Free Joker on auto-pilot as he typed on the coordinates.

After Boze finished setting the auto-pilot, he turned around and smiled at the everyone, "Well then, looks like we're heading towards Animarium…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. School started and I'm busy as ever so I'm not sure when I will able to post the next chapter.<strong>

**BTW, did any of you saw Power Rangers Megaforce first official trailer? Tell me what you think about it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	57. The Last Power

Quick recap

**Quick RECAP**

Ok so here is the recap on the grand powers that the Pirate Rangers have, what Boze have and what both haven't retrieve.

**Project Pirate: **  
>Mighty Morphin'<br>Space  
>Lost Galaxy<br>Lightspeed Rescue  
>Time Force<br>Ninja Storm  
>Dino Thunder<br>SPD  
>Mystic Force<br>RPM  
>Samurai<p>

**Boze:  
><strong>Turbo  
>Operation Overdrive<br>Zeo  
>Jungle Fury<br>Alien rangers

**Grand Powers left:  
><strong>Wild Force

**Please read until the end. I have an announcement to make. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Project Pirate…<strong>_

_"Well then, it seems that there is only one grand power left to be found," Boze finally said._

_"Don't worry. The plan will go as well as you planned it would be. I have a good feeling that we will come out on top for this," Psycho Red said._

_"I expect nothing less from any of you so don't hold back unless I say so," Boze told them._

_"No problem. I'm ready for anything there is to come," said Psycho Yellow._

_Sally didn't quite understood what was going on. Why was his master suddenly being so polite to the Psycho Rangers whereas he has always been harsh? Did she missed out on something? She hated how Boze is always being so secretive even to her. She thought he loved her. Why wouldn't he tell her what's going on?_

_Before she knew it, Boze set the Free Joker on auto-pilot as he typed on the coordinates._

_After Boze finished setting the auto-pilot, he turned around and smiled at the everyone, "Well then, looks like we're heading towards Animarium…"_

* * *

><p>At the Project Pirate Command Center, the six pirate rangers gathered together for a group meeting. It has come to Troy's attention that they had already received most of the grand powers. Ben came to the meeting with his Power Rangers encyclopedia and ready for the meeting. What Ben noticed at their round meeting table was that there were still five chairs instead of six. The five rangers were already at their seats which were color coded to their ranger color.<p>

"Hey, how come I still don't have room for the table?" Ben asked them.

"That is not important right now. We got a lot of things on our plate right now. Starting with the grand powers," Troy told him. "Ben, what do you have for us?"

"Right," Ben replied and he put down the encyclopedia in front of Troy. "As you all know in order to retrieve the treasure is to retrieve the 17 grand powers of the past Power Ranger teams. We have received 11 of them and Boze has 5. This leaves just one more team on the list."

Ben took out a picture of the Power Ranger team to show it to them. "The Wild Force Rangers," Dylan said as he looked at the picture.

"Well then, Navi come up with your last prediction," Troy ordered.

"Wait, Navi's predictions never comes by purpose. You can't just force to come up with predictions and expect it to happen," Johnny pointed out.

Suddenly, Navi's eyes started to turn red and he started to rustle his wings. He then started to fly around the room in circles causing wind to be formed to the rangers. Ben held on tight to his encyclopedia and Navi finally stopped flying when he collided with the viewing globe. As he lay on the ground, he spoke their prediction: "An island in the sky will bring you your greatest challenge."

Navi's eyes went back to normal and he started to fly again. He noticed how the six rangers were staring at him, "What?" he asked innocently.

The six of them turn back their attention to the discussion, "An island in the sky? Does such a thing even exist?" Blair wondered as she started to think about what Navi mentioned.

"Of course it does! Navi is obviously referring to the floating island of Animarium," Ben informed them.

"Animarium?" all of them said in unison.

Ben nodded and started explaining, "Animarium is the home of the Wild Zords and that is where the Wild Force rangers' headquarters are. It is also home to their mentor Princess Shayla. After the Wild Force rangers completed their mission, Animarium is said to be hidden for good this time."

"How do you know all of these things?" Dylan asked Ben. It is amazing how Ben knew every single little thing that is to Power Rangers.

Ben was about to answer but Troy interrupted him, "It doesn't matter. For now, we'll have to find Animarium and find someone who can get us the grand power."

"Someone's in a rush," Lexi commented.

"This is the last grand power. If we don't get it, then Boze will," Troy told her.

"But Ben said Animarium is hidden for good, how will we be able to find it?" Blair asked him.

"Couldn't we just teleport there?" Lexi asked.

"Well it would easier if we know exactly where Animarium is. So as of now, teleporting isn't an option," Johnny answered her.

"Why don't all of you take the red Galleon zord with you? I'm sure it'll help all of you finding it," Navi suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea! It sounds like a real pirate adventure for once," Lexi said.

"This would be so cool! It's like being real life pirates who traveled the seven seas looking for treasure," Ben added. "But how long do you think it will take us to find Animarium though?"

"I don't know. But like Troy said, we have to do it fast. The thing that should be on our minds right now is retrieving the grand power and nothing less," Dylan told his friends.

"He's right. We'll all have to play our part to spot Animarium no matter what," Troy said. "I'll be in the control room driving the zord. Blair, you help Johnny find any signs of anything that could possibly lead to our destination. Lexi, Dylan and Ben, you will stand out of the zord to be lookouts," he instructed them.

"Got it," everyone responded and started to head out.

* * *

><p>Navigating for Animarium had not been easy at all. It has been almost four hours and they have not found any sign of any form of floating islands. Blair and Johnny were in the control room with Troy who is driving the zord. Johnny was trying his very best to locate anything weird in the sky while Blair was reading the Power Rangers encyclopedia that Ben brought along with him.<p>

"According to this, Animarium is said to be lifted to the skies to protect itself from the Orgs. Over there lies a temple, home to Princess Shayla and the Wild Zords. Maybe this Princess Shayla would be the person who gives us the grand power," Blair said.

"Could you give us any information that we don't know Blair?" Lexi said sarcastically to her mobirate from the lookout cabin with Dylan and Ben.

"Well we don't have any much information about it thanks to Ben," Blair responded.

"Hey! Animarium is kind of sacred. All I know is that it's somewhere around Turtle Cove," Ben defended himself.

"Well we have been flying around Turtle Cove for almost an hour now. If it's not anywhere here then we probably should search somewhere else so that we won't waste any time," Johnny said, while he continued to press on the controls.

"I have to agree. I wish there was an easier way to find it though," Troy said.

"We'll find it somehow. Navi predicted it so it must mean that we should be the ones to retrieve it. Not Boze," Blair encouraged him.

On the lookout cabin, the other three rangers were trying to spot any signs of Animarium with their binoculars and telescopes. Ben was already tired of looking and decided to sit and take a short break while Dylan and Lexi continued their search.

"Do we know what Animarium looks like?" Lexi asked. "Besides it being a floating island."

"People tried to find it but always failed. Taylor, the yellow ranger, found it when she was flying her aircraft. But other than that, there is no proof of picture of Animarium's existence," Ben explained.

Lexi stopped looking through her binoculars and looked at Ben, "Then how are we so sure that it even exists in the first place?" she questioned him.

"Well Navi predicted it so it must be true. Never has never been wrong before," Ben responded.

While the two are bickering, Dylan seemed to feel something weird going on. Even though they have been flying, it seems like they have been in the same spot for hours. He also happened to noticed something weird about the clouds that they were surrounded with. He took out his mobirate to contact with his friends in the control room.

"Johnny, do clouds form exact same shapes with one another?" Dylan asked his smart friend.

"Although it's not proven, I don't think so. Clouds can take different shapes and forms depending on the direction of wind. So it is highly unlikely that two clouds will form exact same shapes," Johnny answered him while he was trying to help Troy navigate the way.

"And you're sure we have been flying forward right?" Dylan asked again.

Johnny shot Troy a confused look. Both of them weren't sure where Dylan was going with the conversation, "What's the matter Dylan?" Troy asked him.

"If clouds don't form exact same shapes, then why am I looking at two perfectly round clouds?" Dylan responded to them.

Ben and Lexi stopped to looking at the direction Dylan was looking at. He was right. Those two clouds were oddly round. From the control room, Johnny managed to see what Dylan was talking about. Blair and Troy were also looking at it as well.

"That's odd," Blair said.

"And suspicious," Troy added. "There has to be something beneath there," he said as he turned his wheel to the direction of the two clouds roughly causing everyone to fall to the ground.

"Watch it you stupid jock head! You could have thrown us to the ground!" Lexi shouted at him through her mobirate.

When the red Galleon zord passed through the two clouds, the three rangers at the lookout cabin were looking to see if there was anything there but there was a sudden gust of wind blowing the clouds towards the rangers' faces. When they opened their eyes, they saw exactly what they had been searching for.

From the control room, the other three rangers saw it as well. "Could that be Animarium?" Johnny wondered.

"Unless there's another floating island, that has to be it," Troy responded.

"It's shaped like a turtle. Interesting," Blair commented.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's land this thing and find ourselves a grand power!" Lexi said to them.

With that, Troy boosts up the speed for his zord and released an anchor to the ground. Troy instructed Ben to stay in the zord to make sure nothing happens to it and only comes out when the rest needs his help. The five core rangers exited the zord and went searching on foot for anyone for that matter. However, the rangers did not know that someone else was already on that island waiting for their arrival…

"Animarium sure reminds me a little of Mirinoi with the plants and all," Blair said as they walked.

"It's so quiet. It seems like there isn't anyone around here for ages," Johnny added.

"Don't worry guys, we'll find what we need somehow," Ben tried to encourage his friends through Johnny's Mobirate. "Right Troy?"

Troy didn't answer him as he heard some footsteps from behind them. He stops to look and continued walking when he didn't see anything. It might just be his imagination. However he was still keeping his guard up as his team continued to their search.

"Guys, I think there should be a temple or something like that. It's basically where the Wild Force rangers' headquarters is," Ben informed them after doing some research in the control room.

"Then we should head towards a higher ground to see if we can spot it," Dylan suggested. Dylan turned around to see his best friend Troy stopping in a position as he gazed his eyes through his left and right. Dylan knows Troy well enough to know that he heard something near them.

Johnny also turned to look at their leader. He and Dylan exchanged looks and knew they were both thinking the same thing, "What's the matter Troy?" he asked.

Suddenly, four figures jumped up from behind the four rangers, knocking them down to the ground. It was the black, blue, yellow and pink Psycho rangers. Troy turned his back just in time to block out the attack that the last Psycho ranger was going to give him.

"Figured you would be here," Troy said to the Psycho rangers.

"Why wouldn't we be here? This is the perfect location for us to defeat you," Psycho Red retorted.

"Let me guess, Boze is here to steal the grand power and send you to keep us busy," Dylan said as he started to get up to his feet.

"Stop talking and start fighting!" Psycho Blue said.

"Come on guys, let's power up," Troy told his team as they took out their ranger key and their mobirates.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" they called out and morphed into the pirate rangers.

Each of the rangers fought with their Pyscho ranger counterpart. The battle was intense as both groups are not going down without a fight. What all of them didn't realize is the ruckus they were causing in the island, causing something to be awakened. It opens it eyes and it turns green. It stepped out of the cave, overlooking the fight with the Power Rangers and the Psycho Rangers. It was not happy at all.

In the control room of the red Galleon zord, the system started to detect something active with great power within the island. Ben quickly went on to check on it. After pressing some buttons, he saw something unbelievable at the screen.

While the Pirate rangers were fighting with the Psycho rangers, there was a sudden burst of roar filled the air that was loud and strong enough to shake the ground. Both groups stopped fighting as they saw something on top of the cliff. It was a big red lion with yellow mane.

"What exactly is that?" Lexi asked no one in particular.

Troy's mobirate started to ring and he answered it as he knew it was Ben with an answer. "Guys, that's Red Lion. He's one of the zords that fought along with the Wild Force rangers. He's one of the guardians of Animarium. The system also detects a great surge of power coming from him," Ben explained.

"It must mean that thing is the grand power," Johnny concluded.

"Thanks for the information rangers," Boze said as he walked by in front of them suddenly. "But this grand power will be mine," he stated as he looked at Red Lion.

Before anyone could react to it, Red Lion jumped from the cliff and landed directly in front of them. Boze took out a switch from his coat and clicked on it. Not long after that his space ship, the Free Joker shadowed the Red Lion and a net fell off capturing it.

"Hey we were here first!" Lexi exclaimed at Boze.

"Well you were too slow," Boze retorted.

"Well we're not going to let you take the grand power away from us," Troy declared as he took his Pirate Saber and attacked Boze. Boze changed into his monster form and held onto the Pirate Saber before it hits him.

"I'm starting to get tired of you and your colored spandex," Boze said and he and Troy started fighting.

Red Lion had enough. He wasn't happy having people interfering with his island. Enough is enough. Red Lion started to claw itself out of the net and roared again.

"I think we're making it mad," Blair said.

Red Lion then started to stomp around the ground, trying to get rid of the intruders of his island. Red Lion then had his paw and pushed all of them off the island. Before they knew it, they were falling in the sky. Boze took out another switch and teleported to the Free Joker, leaving the rangers all by themselves.

"I don't believe that guy!" Lexi shouted.

"Ben, get the zord here right now!" Dylan shouted to his mobirate.

Inside the control room, Ben was panicking. The only way to get the zord going is to insert a ranger key. Ben took out his own ranger key and put it in the key hole. He turned the key but the engine won't start. He tried again and again but failed.

"Ben, the zord will only start with Troy's ranger key," Navi informed all of them.

"That has to be the worst inconvenience in a situation ever!" Dylan said.

"We're going to die!" Johnny shouted as he started to panic.

"We're not going to die," Troy told him while he took out red Megaforce ranger key and morphed. He took out the Gosei Morpher and inserted a Windrive Power Card which helps to gather his team in the soft tornado wind.

Troy stopped the power and landed on his feet while the rest of them landed on top of a stack of empty boxes.

"You should start considering being gentle with your landings, Troy," Johnny said as he tried to recover from the fall.

"That is one angry lion. What if it thinks we're the bad guys?" Blair asked her team.

"I blame Boze for that. He just had to be there," Lexi said frustratingly.

"Now that Boze knows exactly what to get, it would be easier for him to take the power from our hands. Sooner later, he'll be after the grand powers we have and find the treasure himself," Dylan said to Troy.

"Then we'll head back to Animarium quickly before he does," Troy decided.

"But how will we be able to convince Red Lion that we're not evil?" Johnny asked him.

"We'll try to do anything. As long as we have that grand power, we will be one step closer to the treasure and that should be our priority now. Got it?" Troy instructed his team.

His team nodded to his instructions and was about to teleport back to the red Galleon zord when they heard footsteps heading their way. They saw a tall man with messy brown hair and a red shirt with blue jeans. The rangers stopped and looked at the man.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked.

"It doesn't matter," the man answered.

"Then what do you want from us?" Troy questioned him.

"I'm here to tell you that there is no way all of you could retrieve the grand power of the Wild Force rangers…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the big delay for this chapter. I have been super busy with school and my semester is done! So I will be able to update chapters but not so frequently though.<strong>

**Project Pirate is coming to an end soon but I still have more chapters up my sleeves. I have planned an amazing finale so please stay tune! **

**I am also working on a funny one shot which I may or may not post. Depending on what I can come up with. The one-shot is about Lexi and Blair setting Johnny and Ben up on a date with two different girls and there will be two sets of double dates. I'm planning it as a humor one-shot so there will be no ranger stuff in it. Tell me what you think about the idea and put in your suggestions if you have any to make the story seem better.**

**Please keep on reading Project Pirate**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	58. Power of Passion

**Hi everybody!**

**I'm sorry for taking my time with this chapter. It was kinda difficult for me to write it plus I had tons of school work to do.**

**I apologize for all the grammatical errors and such.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Project Pirate<strong>

_A tall man with messy brown hair and a red shirt with blue jeans stood in front of the five teenagers who are in their ranger form._

"_Who are you?" Dylan questioned him._

"_It doesn't matter," the man answered quickly. He then started walking towards Troy and stopped when he is in front of him._

"_Then what do you want from us?" Troy asked while staring at him with challenging eyes under his helmet._

"_I'm here to tell you that there is no way all of you could retrieve the grand power of the Wild Force rangers…"_

The five rangers stood at their places after what the man told them. Who is he to tell them that they couldn't get something with their hands? Johnny and Blair turned to each other in concern over what Troy is going to do with the man. After all, Troy doesn't like to be told what he can and cannot do.

Troy stood his ground and responded, "And what do you know about that Red Lion zord?" His voice was sounded angry.

The man kept quiet and sighed, "I guess there's no reason keeping my identity from any of you. You would eventually found out anyway."

"Who are you really?" Johnny inquired.

"My name is Cole. I was the person Red Lion chose to be the red Wild Force ranger," the man introduced himself with a warm smile.

The rangers were startled. _Wild Force_. It was the last grand power they needed to retrieve and it was right in front of them. But Cole just said there is no way for them to get the grand power.

"So you're a Power Ranger. Why can't we retrieve your grand powers?" Lexi questioned him.

"If this is about Troy being rude to you, you shouldn't take it too hard. Troy is rude to everyone he just met," Johnny added, receiving a hit on his stomach by Troy's elbow.

"This has nothing to do that. Actually it has to do something with all of you," Cole replied. "I don't have a grand power within me. The grand power of the Wild Force rangers could only be retrieved if only Red Lion approves of you. Judging by Red Lion kicking you out from Animarium, he thinks you're the bad guys."

"But we're Power Rangers. Doesn't he know that?" Blair inquired.

"It is not easy for Red Lion to trust just anyone. You'll have to do your best and convince him otherwise," Cole told her.

"He'll have to give it to us sooner or later. Someone else is after the grand power too and it's not going to be pretty for anyone," Dylan said.

"You have to help us before Boze and the Psycho Rangers get the grand power before us. Boze is using it for his own selfish purpose," Blair pleaded.

"Aren't all of you using the grand power for your own selfish purpose as well? I heard all of you are using the grand powers to get this treasure. Maybe that's what Red Lion sees when he first saw all of you. Red Lion doesn't like people who only fight for their selfish reasons," Cole pointed out.

Dylan, Lexi, Johnny and Blair didn't know what to respond to that. All of them turned to Troy waiting for his response to what Cole had just said to them. Knowing him, Troy would not be taking it lightly. Surprisingly, all Troy did was cross his arms and started walking away.

"Let's go guys. We don't need anyone to question us what we are fighting for," Troy said.

Dylan for once did not agree with his best friend. As long as he has been in Project Pirate, he was still not sure what Troy's real intention for becoming a ranger. It seems that the treasure gave Troy motivation to save the planet but he never really showed any true intentions for saving it.

"I'm not going with you," Dylan stated. Troy stopped at his tracks, his back still facing everyone. "I won't go anywhere unless you tell all of us this; what are you fighting for?"

There was a silence as they all waited for Troy to reply. Troy turned his head sideways and spoke, "You do whatever you want Dylan. But don't forget what is important right now," Troy said as he continued to walk away.

Dylan and Lexi stood still while Blair went after Troy. Johnny eventually followed Blair as well as he wanted to see if she could try to find any answers from Troy. Lexi wasn't taking any sides but she didn't want Dylan to be left alone in a situation like this.

"Sorry if I had caused a rift between your team," Cole said to the two of them.

"It's not your fault. Troy is being a closed book as always," Dylan replied.

"Well since you're here in Turtle Cove, we could talk more about this with coffee? Of course you'd have to un-morph," Cole said, trying to enlighten the situation.

Dylan and Lexi checked their surroundings to make sure there aren't any cameras or any people nearby when they demorph. After demorphing, Dylan took out his hand to shake with Cole's.

"I'm Dylan and this is Lexi. It's nice to meet you," he said.

"This way," Cole replied as he led the two towards the coffee place.

The two walked behind Cole as Lexi moved closer to Dylan to talk to him. "Dylan, why are you following him?" she asked.

"Cole has a good point. Troy on the other hand needs to set his priorities straight. Don't worry, Troy will come through. He just needs to dig deep into that brain of his," Dylan replied.

Lexi couldn't help but cringe at Dylan's respond. He didn't really answered her question but she'll figure it out soon enough. "Whatever you say. But it's probably going to take more than one day for Troy to come to his senses," Lexi joked.

* * *

><p>Johnny finally caught up with Troy and Blair who had already un-morphed. Judging from the distance between the two, Johnny could tell Blair still hadn't talked to Troy yet. Johnny also un-morphed and walked right next to Blair.<p>

Troy suddenly stopped at his tracks causing Blair to crash at his back. However, he remained still and turned his head to the left to where Johnny was.

"You're not going with others?" Troy asked him.

Johnny ignored the question and asked a question on his own, "What are you planning to do now?"

Troy sighed and sat on the nearby bench, "I don't know," he admitted.

"Then why did you keep on walking?" Blair asked him. "We thought you were going to do something drastic."

"I can't let anyone see me stumped on what to do now. Plus, I heard from Ben once that Cole is kind of like a legendary rangers. He fought along with nine other red rangers on the moon. I would look pathetic in front of him if I admitted that I don't know what to do next," Troy answered.

Blair and Johnny stared at Troy in silence for a few seconds.

"That has been the most honest thing I ever hear you say in our entire friendship," Johnny said while taking a seat next to Troy.

"Shut up," Troy responded. "I don't blame Dylan for not following me."

"You know Troy, maybe there won't be any more of this miscommunication between you and the rest of us if you would just tell us what you're thinking. I get that you're not an open book but you should try to be one," Blair encouraged him.

"It's not that easy for me," Troy replied.

"Alright, back to the current problem. We have to convince Red Lion that we're the good guys," Johnny pointed out.

"I think Red Lion wants more specific than that. Like Cole said, we have to show that we have good intentions for wanting to take the grand power so that it would approve of us," Blair reminded him.

"This entire grand power thing is getting difficult. If it wasn't for the treasure, I wouldn't have continued to go through with it in the first place," Troy said.

"Troy, is your reason for agreeing to be the red ranger is to protect the Earth or was it for the treasure?" Blair asked curiously. She had always wanted to know the reason behind Troy's decision. "Whenever Ben asks you that question, you always said you didn't want to answer because the answer would be obvious. Honestly, I don't think any of us know the 'obvious' answer you are referring to."

Troy sighed. He knew his team would eventually press on about this matter. He didn't realize that they were still curious about it. "About that…honestly, I'm not sure exactly why I agreed to be the red ranger. But I can tell you that it wasn't because intently for Earth. I had a lot of reasons why I joined and remained in Project Pirate. At first, I wanted to do it for the adventure and then it was for the treasure. The reason why I am so keen on fighting the Zangyack was because if they succeed taking over the Earth then we wouldn't get to find the treasure at all," he admitted.

"So the treasure is your number one intention," Blair said.

"I don't know. That time when the Zangyack captured me, I kinda realized that I might have gone through with the treasure thing because it was Zaine's intention in the first place. I just feel the need to carry on his mission for him," Troy responded.

"So you simply wanted to help him," Johnny stated.

"I guess…one of the other reasons was to show my dad that I can achieve doing what I want and not because he told me to. Ever since him finding out about me becoming a ranger, I feel like he's been challenging me in what I can do," Troy said. "Other than that, I couldn't bear to leave Project Pirate in the middle. I mean, we all worked so hard getting where we are now. Like I said, I loved the adventure and I love doing this with you guys."

"Looks like you can't make up your mind," Blair told him. "I never knew you were so fickle-minded but I guess I can relate. When I first wanted to join the team, I thought I wanted to protect people mostly but when Zachroid arrived, I realized I just wanted to find him to seek revenge. But all of you taught me that revenge doesn't solve anything and that as a ranger, I should do it for the fate of the world. Not for my own purpose."

Johnny then decided to speak up as well, "As for me, I didn't have any intention on becoming a ranger. If it weren't for your persuasion and support, I think I would have left. After our first mission as a complete group, there were people thanking us for protecting them. I soon realized how they have begun to rely on us to keep them safe and I just don't want to let them down."

Troy didn't respond back. Johnny and Blair weren't sure what their intention was but in the end, they knew it right away. As for him, he still didn't know what it was that kept him being the red ranger. Was it because he felt the responsibility to be one like Johnny or was it because for the fate of the Earth like Blair felt?

Back in Animarium, Red Lion could hear what those three intruders were talking about. He even heard what Johnny and Blair said their intentions were for becoming a ranger while Troy was still concluding what is his. It is clear that Johnny and Blair had good intentions. But what about the rest of Project Pirate?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dylan and Lexi were in the coffee joint with Cole. They were talking about the rangers' plan about the grand power and also about Boze and the Psycho Rangers when Ben suddenly entered the place dramatically.<p>

"I'm here to save to you guys!" he shouted, receiving weird stares from other people.

"Oh my god," Lexi said as she palmed her forehead.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Cole asked them.

"Unfortunately he's our silver ranger," Dylan answered him.

When Ben realize that no one was in danger, he scanned around the room and finally saw Lexi and Dylan sitting with a guy who is very familiar to him. Ben immediately ran towards them and started to scream in excitement. Lexi quickly hit him at the back of his head and forced him to sit down.

"Ben! We are trying not to attract too much attention here," Lexi reminded him.

"I'm sorry but I was just surprised to see you guys have met the legendary Wild Force ranger!" Ben responded as he started to shake hands with him. "Pleased to meet you! You are my third favorite ranger of all time!"

"Would you stop fan-boying over every single ex-ranger we meet?" Lexi asked him.

Ben ignored her and took a napkin and a pen from his pocket to get an autograph from Cole. "It's ok. It's nice to meet a fellow ranger," Cole said to them.

"So where are the rest?" Ben asked when he realized the whole team wasn't there.

"Who knows," Dylan huffed. "Blair and Johnny followed Troy somewhere."

"Are you guys fighting again?" Ben asked.

"We're not," Dylan assured the silver ranger. "Troy however needs to get his act together. I'm getting sick of him and his fickle mind. We're simply giving him space for him to sort out what he wants out of Project Pirate."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Ben asked again. He was very unsure on what is going on with the team. He hated it when he is left out of things.

"Cole here told us that there is no way Red Lion is giving us the grand power because he thinks we're the bad guys like Boze and Psycho Rangers," Lexi explained.

"No way…we're not like them at all," Ben said.

"We know. Troy, being the jock-head that he is, decided that he was too cool for being told what to do," Lexi responded.

Cole saw how all of them had upset looks on their faces and couldn't help but ask, "Is Troy always like that?"

Dylan and Lexi was first to respond, "Yep." Ben couldn't help but stare at them in disbelief. They were friends with Troy longer than him. How could they say that about him?

"However, he would always have a reason for it. Not necessarily a good reason but he has them," Dylan added.

"But why?" Cole wanted to know.

"We're not exactly sure. Although it may have started at home. After Troy's mother left home, his father wanted to start grooming him to take over the family business but Troy didn't want to be a business tycoon. He wanted to do something else. However, that didn't stop his father from forcing him to do things Troy doesn't want to do," Dylan explained. "There was one incident though that really pushed his button. After that, he doesn't like being forced what to do."

"What incident?" Lexi asked him.

"I can't really say. It would be wrong for me to tell you guys behind his back," Dylan replied.

"Dylan, why were you even friends with Troy in the first place? You always say he's stubborn and all but in the end, you would still support him. But why?" Ben questioned him.

"I don't know. Troy is not a bad guy. He just doesn't think with his heart. When I first met him in kindergarten, he was the first person to talk to me and played with me even though other kids think I'm weird. He taught me a lot of thing growing up. Since I can't teach him anything, I owe it to him to have his back no matter what," Dylan answered. "I think Troy taught us a lot of things since being a team."

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's true. Despite his tough guy exterior, Troy can be easily passionate about anything he finds interesting," Lexi added. "He's passionate about protecting Earth. He just doesn't know it yet."

"If you don't mind me asking; why did all of you decided to become Power Rangers?" Cole asked them.

Ben was the first to answer quickly, "That's easy! I want to follow the footsteps of you and every other protector that has played a part protecting the Earth," he said proudly.

"Well I was recruited when I voluntarily decided to kick some Zangyack's butt. I joined because of the treasure but then I realized there are more things more precious and irreplaceable than that. This planet," Lexi said.

"I first joined because Troy bribed me. But throughout every single adventure, Earth was getting more threatened and I don't want to lose to the bad guys. Our predecessors had work hard to keep this planet safe and if we lose, you would have let them down," Dylan said.

Cole nodded in understanding. The feeling is mutual. All of them had good intentions becoming Power Rangers and had the same reasons to wanting to protect the Earth. This team was as trustworthy as his old friend, Wes, from Time Force said. He hoped Red Lion had heard what all of them said. If it was up to him, you would already present this team the grand power but it was not up to him. It's all up to Red Lion.

* * *

><p>Floating on top of Animarium lies a space ship owned by Boze ka Jolokia called the Free Joker. Boze and his team had finally found Animarium once again and were getting ready for their second invasion to get the Red Lion.<p>

"Well I'm pumped up and ready to go," said Psycho Blue.

"Me too. I can't wait to get my hands on the grand power," said Psycho Yellow.

Boze smiled at the two Psycho Rangers. Even though he could never say it, he was a bit excited about this as the rest of them.

"Well I don't get the point of doing this in the first place. You told us the next part of the plan. Why don't we just leave this to Project Pirate?" pointed out Psycho Red.

"For once, I agree with him," Psycho Pink added.

"Why stop there? I say we just eliminate them in their sleep," Psycho Black said.

Boze flashed his smirk and took out a remote control which was color coordinated to the Psycho Rangers' color distribution, showing it to the three Psycho Rangers, "See this? I could just easily take your powers away by clicking one button. Before you know, you will be eliminated. Now, I already know I told you the next part of my plan but there's no shame having fun once in a while."

"You wouldn't dare to eliminate us after what we have done for you," Psycho Pink said.

"Let's test that theory shall we?" Boze responded while he pressed on the red, black and pink button.

After that, the three Psycho Rangers felt their energy draining making them weak on their feet. Boze and the other Psycho Rangers watch for a few seconds while Sally watch in sympathy. She couldn't help but watch those Psycho Rangers suffer. Thankfully, Boze reversed the power using the switch and the power was back in the Psycho Rangers.

"Well that was a fun ride right?" Boze asked the three sarcastically. "You three should be more loyal like Psycho Blue and Yellow. Have you forgotten how fragile you are with your powers? I could easily just defeat you with my own hands! Listen to what I say and never question me again!"

With that, Boze walked to another room leaving the Psycho Rangers to recover and Sally.

"Get into positions in the teleporter. This time, we will get that grand power," Boze said before he entered the other room.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Troy and the rest of his team met up again to arrive at Animarium once again. The atmosphere was still cold considering the last conversation Troy and Dylan had previously. However both of them were trying to put their differences aside at least until this grand power was retrieved back.<p>

"We have detected the Red Lion," Johnny announced.

"Alright, let's get this mission over and done with," Troy told his team. "Remember to watch out for Boze and the Psychos."

"Will we really get this grand power?" Dylan asked rhetorically in monotone. Lexi shot him a look but Troy responded anyway.

"Who knows," Troy said.

After that all of them teleported to the ground in their ranger forms. As soon as they step foot on the ground, they were already being blasted by someone causing all of them to demorphed and drop in pain. Troy lifted his neck and he saw the people he was exactly expecting, the Psycho Rangers.

"I knew I smell trouble," said Psycho Red. "I'm surprised all of you were brave enough to come back. You should have just gone home."

"And lose to you? Fat chance," Troy responded as he tried to stand on his feet while taking out his Pirate Saber to hit Psycho Red. "We can take you easily."

The six rangers then started fighting their Psycho counterpart with the exceptional for Ben who went ahead with Sally instead. Troy used his own style of fighting by climbing trees to fight with Psycho Red and his Psycho Sword. Dylan and Lexi were close-by fighting with their counterparts.

Dylan was neck-in-neck using his Pirate Saber with Psycho Blue's Psycho Axe. Lexi was dodging being hit with the blasts by Psycho Yellow's Psycho Sling with her Pirate Saber. She managed to kick Psycho Yellow down but Psycho Yellow managed to kick her out of the way.

Johnny was trying his best running away from Psycho Black who was trying to hit him using the Psycho Rod. As he ran into a dead end, he managed to dodge Psycho Black's swing and tripped Psycho Black to the ground. Johnny then swung his Pirate Saber but Psycho Black held his Psycho Rod in front of him.

Blair on the other hand is trying her best to dodge every hit from the arrows shot by Psycho Pink's Psycho Bow. She continued to flip and jump around in order not to get hit while using her Pirate Blaster to shoot Psycho Pink as well.

Troy was still jumping from tree to tree when fighting with Psycho Red. Psycho Red then swung his sword in Troy's way causing Troy to lose his balance and fell to the ground. Suddenly a loud growl was heard among the island. Walking up to the cliff was Red Lion.

"Look who decided to greet us," Lexi said sarcastically.

"Well, well, well," said Boze who appeared randomly. "Look what we have here."

"Boze," Troy scowled.

"You are so persistent aren't you? I told you a lot of time to stay out of this business. You are only bringing trouble to yourself," Boze told Project Pirate. "You don't even know why you're in Project Pirate in the first place."

Troy clenched his fist and pushed Psycho Red out of the way with his Pirate Saber. He then ran up to Boze while powering up his saber with his ranger key. Boze changed into his monster form to counter Troy's attack.

"I told you times and time before. We don't listen to people who tell us what to do. We're pirates. We do what feels is right to us. And you're wrong! I know why I joined Project Pirate but I don't have just one reason for it," Troy said as he tried to push his saber towards Boze's sword.

"Oh yeah?" Boze said challengingly. "And what you they be?"

Troy used all his strength to hold his saber against Boze while he answers Boze's question, "The first is to finish what Zaine started. I want to retrieve the treasure on his behalf and I won't let anyone like you get in the way of that. Second is to support my team and help them fulfill the reason of why they wanted to become part of Project Pirate in the first place. And third but most importantly, to protect the planet from evil beings threatening us like the Zangyack Empire and you!"

After that last sentence, Troy used all his power to slash Boze away. His saber turned glowed red as he executes a final wave in Boze's direction. Boze however did not have any much effect on it and could still stand up while Troy's energy got drained because of it. The rest of his team and even the Psycho Rangers were staring at their duel.

"It seems like you're just doing it for other people instead of yourself," Boze commented.

"Of course I am. I'm not just a Power Ranger, I'm a leader. As leader, I can't be selfish. I have responsibilities to take care of and my responsibility now is to lead my team towards defeating you, the Zangyack Empire and whoever that tries to mess with Earth," Troy responded.

"Troy…" Blair spoke. She couldn't believe Troy just admitted his reason for being a Power Ranger. Even Dylan was entirely surprised by his statement. He couldn't help but feel proud of his best friend.

Troy turned around and smiled at his team while holding up his ranger key, "I hope my answer was good enough for you guys. For now, let's power up," he instructed.

"Roger that," replied Lexi as she took out her ranger key.

"I'm ready," Ben responded taking out his morpher and ranger key.

"Me too," Blair added holding up her ranger key as well.

"You know you can always count on me," Johnny said.

"It's about time you say that," Dylan said as he smiled at his best friend.

Everyone got into positions and morphed into Power Rangers. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

After morphing, Troy spun his Pirate Blaster with his fingers as he gets fired up, "Let's do this!"

Above the cliff Red Lion was watching the whole time and to be honest, he was touched by it. In fact, this reminds him of his old partner who was also a red ranger. Troy has proven to show passion in what he's doing and it was for the right reasons. He was wrong to judge Troy and his team for being the bad guys. Looks like it's time for him to grant them his team's grand power.

While fighting with the Psycho Rangers and Boze, the rangers' belt buckles started to grow. As they pressed the top button, the Wild Force ranger keys were the source of the glowing.

"Oh my gosh! This means…" said Blair who still couldn't believe her eyes.

Troy looked up to the cliff and saw Red Lion looking down at them, "Looks like Red Lion saw our true colors in the end," he said. "Thanks a lot big guy. Alright team, it's time for a wild access."

Red Lion responded with a roar and the rangers morphed into the Wild Force rangers.

"Blazing Lion!" Troy called out.

"Surging Shark!" Dylan called out.

"Soaring Eagle!" Lexi called out.

"Iron Bison!" Johnny called out.

"Noble Tiger!" Blair called out.

"Howling Wolf!" Ben called out last.

"Power Rangers Wild Force!"

After that, the rangers jumped into action and started to fight with the Psycho Rangers. Firstly, Johnny and Blair teamed up to fight with Psycho Black and Pink. Both of them used their weapons, the Black Bison Axe and the White Tiger Baton. Blair then used a secondary weapon, the Deer Clutcher to capture Psycho Black and Pink into the grasp while Johnny used the Rhino Shooter to blast at the two.

Meanwhile, Dylan and Lexi teamed up together to go against Psycho Blue and Yellow. Lexi used her Golden Eagle Sword to battle with the two Psychos while Dylan jumped from her shoulders to slash the both of them with the Blue Shark Cutters.

Troy was about to run after Boze but Psycho Red jumped in the middle of them to interfere. Troy used the quick movement styles together with using the Red Lion Fang to punch Psycho Red with a lot of power. After that, he substitute to a secondary weapon, the Falconator, to blast laser crossbows to Psycho Red.

Ben on the other hand was busy chasing after Sally instead of fighting with her. He tried the best he can to keep up with Sally but to no avail. Sally ended up running behind Boze, her master, and Ben finds himself going against Boze instead. Ben's Lunar Cue is challenged with Boze's sword.

After the main 5 pirate rangers gathered the Psycho Rangers, they formed the Jungle Sword.

"Wild Force Jungle Sword!" Troy called out as he held onto the main weapon while the other four held his back. "Ready, Jungle Sword, SAVAGE SLASH!"

Troy moved the sword and crashed to the ground causing it to shake. The Pyscho Rangers got slashed and exploded as soon as they hit the ground. However, they weren't defeated just yet. The rangers got ready to execute a second attack. However Boze, overseeing this stopped fighting with Ben and jumped in front of the Psycho Rangers as he put a force field in front of him.

"I'm not letting you finish them just yet," Boze said to them. "Sally!"

Sally jumped and nodded knowing the signal. She opened the container lid on her stomach and black smoke started to fill the air around them. As soon as the black smoke is gone, there was a giant monster.

"This will keep you busy," Boze said and he teleported himself and the Psycho Rangers out of Animarium.

Troy and Ben then summoned the zords.

"PIRATE ARMADA MEGAZORD, ONLINE," the five main pirates called out.

"T-HEX MEGAZORD, ONLINE!" Ben called out.

The two Megazords quickly started fighting with the monster. While Ben was holding off the monster who was running too quickly, the monster released a fire power towards the Pirate Armada Megazord until Red Lion stepped in front of them to prevent it to hit them. As the Red Lion roared once again, the Wild Force ranger keys started glowing for the main pirates.

"Looks like he wants us to use the grand power," Dylan said.

"Then let's not disappoint him, team," Troy responded.

All of them then inserted the ranger key inside the key hole. "Ranger key, set!"

After that, the legs of the Megazord detached itself and the body connected to Red Lion's back. Together with Red Lion, it helped the Megazord to chase after the monster while slashing it with the Mega Pirate Saber.

"Rangers!" Navi called them from the Command Center. "Insert the Samurai Ranger Keys to form the Pirate Jungle Megazord," he instructed.

"You heard Navi. Let's do it!" Troy told his team and they took out the samurai ranger keys.

Soon, the made a transformation into different parts and formed with the Pirate Megazord. Together with the new Megazord comes a new weapon for all of them to use called the Jungle Naginata to which they used to execute the finisher and finally defeated that monster. Red Lion then detached itself from the Megazord.

"Nice work you guys!" Ben communicated through his zord.

"It was no big," Lexi responded.

"Looks like we made a new friend after all," Dylan said referring to Red Lion.

"He's going to be useful for our next adventure right Troy?" Johnny asked him.

However Troy's eye was fixated to Boze who was standing on top of his zord, the Free Joker. The rangers then recognized the Free Joker immediately. It was the space ship that Andros had help them to take that had detected signs of Zaine inside. It was like the Zangyack Terror only purple. Boze wasn't the only one standing there. Beside him was a cylinder with a figure inside connected to wires. Troy zoomed into the person and he was shocked with what he saw.

"Zaine…" he whispered.

"Surprise rangers! As all of you couldn't have guessed, I was the one who captured Zaine of Eltar," Boze announced proudly.

"But why…" Ben inquired.

"Questions later. Now, I'm here to inform you guys something interesting that all of you also haven't figured it out yet," Boze said. "When I revived the Psycho Rangers I did not only used your DNAs but I also used the powers Zaine had in his entire body."

"Why are you telling us this?" Troy questioned him.

"I just wanted all of you know the next thing I'm going to say. No matter how many times you had managed to win over the Psycho Rangers, they will never be defeated unless you get rid of the source of their powers," Boze informed them.

"Which is Zaine," Blair concluded.

"Bingo!" Boze responded. "Well then, I'll be seeing all of you very soon. Ciao!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everybody! I'm sorry to leave you hanging there but I promise to you the next chapter will blow your minds away. Maybe…<strong>

**Anyways, I might be posting a fun shot chapter soon but I don't when though. So all of you should look out for that one too!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	59. What To Do Next

**Last time on Project Pirate…**

"_Surprise rangers! As all of you couldn't have guessed, I was the one who captured Zaine of Eltar," Boze announced proudly._

"_But why…" Ben inquired._

"_Questions later. Now, I'm here to inform you guys something interesting that all of you also haven't figured it out yet," Boze said. "When I revived the Psycho Rangers I did not only used your DNAs but I also used the powers Zaine had in his entire body."_

"_Why are you telling us this?" Troy questioned him._

"_I just wanted all of you know the next thing I'm going to say. No matter how many times you had managed to win over the Psycho Rangers, they will never be defeated unless you get rid of the source of their powers," Boze informed them._

"_Which is Zaine," Blair concluded._

"_Bingo!" Boze responded. "Well then, I'll be seeing all of you very soon. Ciao!"_

* * *

><p>The next day, the rangers assembled at their Command Center after the revelation unfolded regarding Boze and Zaine. Troy had been the one who had taken the news the hardest. All along he had been wondering who the one that had taken Zaine was, it turns out to be the last person he ever thought of. He blames himself for not thinking it was Boze who was capable of it.<p>

When the rest of them arrived, Troy was already there sitting at his chair staring into space. Everyone was starting to get worried about him. Blair walked over to him to break the ice.

"Troy, you ok?" Blair asked him. As his girlfriend, she was more worried about him.

Troy sighed and turned his chair to face everyone else at the table, "To be honest, no," he answered. "I just…I still can't get over it. Zaine was there this whole time and I didn't figure it out."

"Troy, it's alright. None of us thought Zaine was captured by Boze," Lexi consoled.

"No, it's just that the answer should be so obvious! Of course it's Boze. There are clues everywhere that is pointing to him. The photo that Andros found. The history between Boze and Zaine and the whole Anchors thing. It was all in front of our noses this whole time!" Troy retorted. "And for the first time as leader of this team, I don't know what to do about it. I don't know what to do next."

"I think at this point, the only thing we can do is try to find Boze's space ship since it is where Zaine is," Dylan suggested.

"How are we ever going to find it? His space ship has a cloaking thing that could make it invisible," Lexi pointed out.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing about it. We have to find a way to save Zaine," Johnny said.

Everyone stayed quiet for the moment as they try to think of a possible way to get out of the mess. Troy then looked at his watch and realized that it was time for them to head to school. Usually he couldn't care less about it but he needed something to distract him from the thing that just happened.

"We can think about it later. Let's head to school," Troy told his team and walked towards his teleporter.

The others shrugged and followed him anyways. They knew Troy was stressing out about this matter but it wouldn't be good for him to keep getting hung on it. All they can do now is wait and see what Boze has in store for them and find a way to stop him.

* * *

><p>In the Free Joker, Boze had just finished restoring the Psycho Rangers powers from Zaine's lifeline of course. At the same time, he was plotting the next part of his plan that would easily force the rangers to hand him over the grand powers.<p>

In order to win, he would need a fool-proof plan. Something that would drive the pirate rangers to a dead end and have no choice but to surrender the grand powers to him. It would take a lot of planning to do it.

Looking at Sally who was eating bananas, Boze thought that perhaps he needs a little help from a certain space monkey to do so…

* * *

><p>It was free period and Lexi was spending her time at the soccer field with her soccer teammates Layla and Karen. Lexi was currently dribbling the ball away from Layla who was the defense. She managed to sneak the ball away by kicking it backwards and kicking it towards the goal post where Karen was the goalie. Successfully for Lexi, Karen wasn't able to block the shot.<p>

"Nice shot Lexi!" Layla congratulate.

"Thanks," Lexi replied while giving Layla a high five.

"Wow Lexi. You're being modest. Usually you're all up in our faces whenever we do this thing," Karen pointed out while passing the ball to Lexi.

_That's true…_Lexi thought. "It's just that, I haven't been able to practice as much as I used to lately. I have a lot going on right now," she said. It was a pain that she couldn't tell Karen and Layla that being a ranger took out most of her time. But she couldn't tell them.

"Well whatever it is that is keeping you from practicing, maybe you should cut back for a while. School is coming to an end pretty soon and its scholarship season. You're going to have to work hard if you want to get one," Layla informed.

"I know, Layla. It's just that…the thing that I'm busy with doesn't really have a fixed schedule. Whenever I'm needed, I have to be there right away," Lexi replied to her.

"What are you saving the world or something?" Karen asked jokingly.

Lexi laughed along to not seem suspicious. The reason is exactly that. Not that she could tell anyone though.

"What college were you trying to apply for again?" Layla inquired.

"Northwood University. It's the college my biological mom went to," Lexi answered.

"They must have a good soccer program huh?" Karen asked.

"I don't know…I never looked it up. I was thinking applying for Sports Management there since it's something that I know of," Lexi answered again. "In fact even if I don't get the scholarship, I'm pretty sure my dad will do everything he can to get me into college."

Layla could help but smile at her friend being very ambitious. "Not that this is a bad thing but ever since you started hanging out with your new posse, you changed somehow. It just seems like you're a better person," she said.

"Well people change," Lexi responded.

"Well yeah but I never thought you would. You're not the same girl we met in junior high anymore. You don't date around and you're BFFs with Blair whom no one thought would ever happen. Heck, you're even hanging out with Troy Evans and Dylan Affleck," Layla said to her.

"Like I said people change," Lexi repeated.

Lexi then noticed Layla and Karen exchange some looks with one another, "Lexi, are you ever going to tell us what is up between you and them? We never asked because we respect your privacy but as your best friends since junior high, we want to know what is going on with you," Karen said.

"You've been skipping classes to which someone you didn't get trouble for because your excuses were always 'helping out for the community'. You weren't even in town yesterday. Whatever it is that you're really trying hard to keep from us, it must be something big but being not able to tell us…that's just sad," Layla admitted.

"You're not even sitting with us during lunch anymore. We always sit together and had been since junior high," Karen pointed out.

Lexi had no idea both of them felt that way. Maybe that's because the only time they ever hung out is during practice. Most of the time she's hanging out with Troy, Dylan, Johnny, Blair and Ben. They had hung out a lot that they unconsciously became really close considering the secret they are keeping from everyone. Well Troy's father and Dylan's parents knew about them but they had found out themselves. Lexi could never tell her Layla and Karen about Project Pirate.

Lexi wasn't sure what to say. She did felt bad but it just has to be this way. She can't just tell them about her being the yellow ranger, "Girls trust me, I would tell you if I could but–"

"You can't," Karen finished saying for her.

Karen and Layla both had disappointed looks on their faces. The school bell rang to inform the students to head to their next class. Both girls walked away quietly and Lexi was left standing in the middle of the field all alone. Karen stopped at her steps and turned to Lexi.

"Remember when you said that we could always tell each other everything? What happened to that?" Karen questioned her and entered the school building.

Lexi wanted to go after them but there's no use. She couldn't say it to them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dylan was inside the school counselor's office. The school counselor, Mrs. Winters had to talk with the Principal first and asked Dylan to wait for her. Minutes later, she arrived to greet Dylan. Mrs. Winter is eccentric, as Blair would describe her. She has an obsession with wearing anything with polka dots and had more lipstick on her teeth than on her lips.<p>

"Sorry for the delay Dylan and don't worry, if our talk runs a bit late I will write an excuse note for you for your next class," Mrs. Winters said.

"It's fine," he replied. He wasn't sure why he was called in the first place.

Mrs. Winters took out the file from the cabinet that had Dylan's name on it and sat down on her chair while wearing her glasses, "Alright Dylan, we can begin now," she said.

"Am I in trouble?" Dylan asked bluntly. He wanted to cut to the chase.

"Not precisely. I just want to talk to you about where you're going after college. During the early admissions, I understand you had applied for UCLA," Mrs. Winters began.

"I did. Was there something wrong with my application or something?" Dylan inquired.

"No. In fact from what I have found out you are one of the finalist for the scholarship and Principal Finch is writing his letter of recommendation for you. In addition, the Principal is very impressed how your grades are improving quite well from last year. If you keep this up, you might even make the honor roll by graduation. However, there are some concerns regarding the recommendation," Mrs. Winters informed.

"Which is?"

"It has come to our attention that your attendance is becoming from good to bad. Plus your punctuality has also been an issue with your teachers as well. Is there something going on with your personal life that is affecting this?" Mrs. Winters asked him.

Dylan knew the answer but he couldn't tell her. The reason for him skipping classes was because of being a Power Ranger has affected his attendance. Sometimes duty calls during school hours and he can't just hold it off until after school.

"Luckily for you, your extra curriculum activities with 'community work' as said in your pile of excuses for skipping class has helped getting you the college credit that you needed but Principal Finch can't let it slide," Mrs. Winters continued. "Dylan in order to get a good recommendation from the principal, you would have to be honest and tell us the real reason for your lack in attendance. Don't worry, whatever you tell us won't leave the school grounds."

"Mrs. Winters, it isn't really my place to tell you what is going on in my personal life right now. I admit, I have been busy lately with 'helping the community' but that is it. I'm not saying it's the entire truth but it isn't fully a lie either," Dylan told her. "If Principal Finch has a problem with writing a recommendation for me then I guess I just won't go to college."

Mrs. Winters took out her glasses, "Dylan, we are not stopping you from going to college. Applying for college isn't a laughing matter."

"I know it isn't. But what I do in my personal life shouldn't affect me getting a good recommendation for college," Dylan pointed out.

Mrs. Winters didn't know how to respond to that. Dylan did bring on an important point but it was her job to find out what is going on with him. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation tomorrow then," she said while writing an excuse paper for Dylan. "If you're ready to tell what it is that is affecting your attendance, feel free to tell me."

Dylan took the excuse slip from her and left the office immediately. Even though Dylan acted like he didn't care about college, he was panicking deep down inside. Not going to college would disappoint his parents and it will throw away all of his efforts of studying all those long hours at night just to get the perfect grade. He never thought being a Power Ranger could affect his schoolwork like this. But there isn't anything that he can do about except reveal his secret.

* * *

><p>Johnny was in the Physics Lab helping a friend with his science fair project that was being held later that day. His friend, Ian, was building a machine that plays the music according to the mood of the person. Considering the fact that Johnny isn't participating this year, he decided to help out in any way he can.<p>

After tightening up a screw, the Music Mood 3000 was ready for a test drive. "That should do the trick," he said.

"Thanks again for helping me out with the glitches," Ian thanked him.

"No problem. It isn't that hard for me. I got used to it," Johnny replied.

"So why aren't taking part this year's science fair again?" Ian inquired.

"Um, I missed the deadline to sign up and even if I did, I don't think I have the time to prepare for anything," Johnny answered as he started packing up his materials.

"That's too bad. It won't be a real competition without you around. Plus, it's the last science fair for the seniors. We're graduating in a month and off to other colleges," Ian responded. "By the way, I heard you got early orientation for Yale University. Congratulations."

"Ah that, thanks," Johnny responded. He had almost forgotten about that. In fact the early orientation was next week and he would have to leave town for it. However, he can't abandon his duty as the green ranger. Not when a bomb was dropped the day before about Zaine being captured by Boze. In addition to that, the war with the Zangyack Empire isn't close to being over yet. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he could ever enter college with the war going on.

"What's the matter?" Ian asked him. He saw how the expression of Johnny's face turned from happy to worry in the matter of seconds.

"Nothing. It's just I got a lot of my plate right now. In fact, I don't know if I could attend the early orientation," Johnny admitted.

"Are you nuts? They only select 20 students among everyone who applied for Yale. You can't turn down this opportunity," Ian pointed out.

"I know it's exclusive. But like I said, I have a lot of my plate right now," Johnny responded to him.

"Well can that 'thing' on your plate be put on hold for one week? You should be lucky to get one," Ian said to him.

"Ian, I know you mean well but I don't need this conversation right now," Johnny told him.

"Alright…" Ian said. "Thanks again for your help. I'll see you around."

With that, Johnny gathered his bag and left the lab. Ian was right. This was an opportunity of a lifetime. In fact, he has been working his butt off since freshman year just to get a spot on the early orientation list. He couldn't believe he's blowing it off. But being a Power Ranger was more important to him. He has a duty to protect the Earth and be the green ranger. He can't hold it off. What would his friends say?

_Friends…_He wonders if the rest of them are having the same dilemma as him.

* * *

><p>School went by fast for the day. While the others have after school activities, Blair decided to stay by Troy's side to help him ease him mind. They drove to a nearby park and walked hand-in-hand. Troy was being awfully quiet which is starting to make Blair uncomfortable.<p>

"Troy, please say something. You being quiet little awkward for me. Usually you would always have a topic to talk about," Blair told him.

That managed to make Troy smile a little. He didn't realize he was being that quiet the whole day. Blair then led them to a bench for the two to sit down.

"I know you're still thinking about it but it just seems that you're torturing yourself. I'm sure that all of this would work out somehow," Blair assured him.

Troy sighed in defeat. Maybe she was right. There's no point pondering over it. He'll just have to wait and see if he could come up with a plan to stop Boze once and for all. Plus, it seems like it's affecting his life.

"You're right," he replied, receiving a kiss on the cheek by Blair. Feeling a little hungry, Troy spotted an ice-cream truck. "Wait here, I'll get some ice-cream for us."

Blair nodded as Troy got and walked towards the ice-cream truck. As she was waiting for him, Blair suddenly noticed something suspicious by the alley in front of her. There, she spots Sally jumping around with a tambourine. Blair immediately stood up and ran towards the alley way where Sally had just started to run away.

Blair followed Sally, forgetting about Troy for the moment. As she turned to the left, she saw Sally being blasts by someone. After opening her eyes again, Blair saw Boze standing there with his blaster in his hand. She also saw how Sally was badly whimpering in pain after being shot.

"Boze!" Blair shouted.

"Well if it isn't the pink ranger. Don't mind me, I'm just getting rid of my trash," Boze responded to her. "Looks like I shall take this opportunity to get rid of you as well," he said, pointing his blaster at her.

As soon as he triggered his blaster, Blair quickly morphed into Project Pirate Pink. Since she didn't managed to block the shot, she got hit by Boze's blaster but she was protected by her suit. Blair figured that she should use some ranger key powers immediately.

She summoned the Pink space ranger key. As Boze triggered his blaster again, Blair used the Satellite Stunner to counterattack his blaster. She then used the Astro Blaster to combine with the Satellite Stunner to blast at Boze. However, Boze managed to suck the blasts to help power up his blaster. Before Blair knew it, the energy blaster was strong enough to send her high up in the sky and dropped to the ground from where she was when she saw Sally.

At the time, Troy had just turned around after buying the ice-cream and saw Blair in her ranger form as she demorphed from Pink Space ranger to Project Pirate Pink. He then saw Boze arriving in front of her pointing his blaster at her again. As everyone started running for their lives, Troy dropped the two ice-creams in his hand and kicked Boze in surprise.

"Oh, I see your boyfriend is here to save you now pink ranger," Boze said.

"She can take care of herself. I just kicked you for my own pleasure," Troy told him. He then took out his ranger key and mobirate to morph. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

He started blasting Boze repeatedly until he started to fall to the ground. "You ok?" he asked Blair as he helped her up.

"I'm good," she replied distractingly. She was thinking about Sally and what she had just witnessed.

Few seconds later, the rest of the team arrived at the scene just in time to battle with Boze.

"Hey! Sorry we're a little late," Lexi told the two.

"Looks like he's alone today," Dylan said as he looked at Boze. "Where's the rest of your posse?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm only here to do a little business. I'll see you all soon," Boze responded and teleported elsewhere.

"Aw man! I really wanted to kick his butt for good this time," Ben pouted.

"What did he mean by little business?" Johnny asked the team.

Blair figured it had something to do with what she saw just now. Without thinking, she ran towards the alleyway where she last saw what Boze did to Sally. At first, the rest did not know what was up but decided to follow her anyways. Blair stopped at the corner where she saw Sally right beside the trash can. Her black-colored blood was oozing out of her arm and body. Blair couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was betrayed by her own master.

"Hey, isn't that Boze's space monkey?" Lexi inquired.

"Sophie right?" Troy asked.

"It's Sally," Johnny corrected him.

"It doesn't matter. Let's finish her once and for all," Dylan said.

Blair started to panic. She couldn't let her friends finish off Sally like this. Not at this state. Just as they were all powering up their blasters to full power, Blair saw Sally's eyes opened wide. Before they fired, Blair stood in front of all of them trying to block the shot.

"NO STOP!" Blair yelled out, stretching her arms out to protect Sally.

"Blair, what are you trying to do?" Lexi asked her.

"I can't let you finish Sally off. Not like this," Blair replied. She then demorphed and walked up to Sally slowly. "Hey there," she greeted Sally in a nurturing tone. "It's ok. You're going to be just fine," Blair assured Sally.

"Is she crazy or something?" Johnny questioned Troy. Even Troy didn't know what to make of this.

"Blair, please tell me you're high or something. You're defending a bad guy," Lexi pointed out to her.

"Just because Sally is a part of an evil group—or at least was part of it, doesn't mean she's really evil," Blair told her friends. "I saw Boze blasting Sally. He must have betrayed her."

Everyone tried their best to take in what Blair had said but they will still not convince that Sally is good.

"We have to bring her to the Command Center to treat her wounds," Blair said.

"I don't think I can allow Blair," Troy told her.

Blair was surprised at his answer and turned around to look at the red ranger. "Seriously? You don't trust me?" Blair questioned him.

"It's not you that I don't trust. Maybe if Sally was not bad after all, the Command Center is restricted to anyone but us. Even if she doesn't have any evil intentions," he replied to her.

"He has a point Blair. This might not be a good idea," Johnny told her.

"Do all of you guys think like this too?" Blair asked the rest of her friends.

Dylan, Lexi and Ben were torn what to answer her. Troy did have a point. Bringing someone in a good guy's territory is not wise. However, Blair is their friend and it's their job to trust her. Staying silent for too long, Blair knew they weren't going to give a good answer. Looks like she's going to have to handle this herself.

"Nice answer you guys. I knew I could always count on you," Blair said to her friends sarcastically. "If you're not going to help me with this, then I'll just have to do it myself."

With that, Blair teleported herself out of the place along with Sally.

"What just happened here?" Lexi asked rhetorically.

"I have a feeling this would not turn out well for neither of us," Johnny added.

Troy sighed. Another thing he didn't know what to do was trying to understand his girlfriend regarding this matter, "The thing that we could do now at least is give Blair some space. Who knows, maybe she'll come through somehow."

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think will happen next?<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter! I will try to post the next one as soon as I can.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	60. The Lost

After the encounter with the pirate rangers, Boze teleported back to the Free Joker to check on the Psycho Rangers who were currently being wired to restore their life energy from Zaine's body. The five Psycho Rangers were being put to sleep to speed up the process of restoring their life energy.

"Well, part one of my plan is complete. By tomorrow, I will be able to carry on the next step," Boze said to himself.

Zaine, who was trapped inside the energy tube, could hear what Boze say. He could always hear anything that Boze had said and that includes his plan involving the rangers. If only Zaine could escape the mess he's in to warn the rangers. Every time the Psycho Rangers are defeated, they would recharge with his life energy thus draining it. Pretty soon, he would cease to exist.

Zaine forcefully opened his eyes and saw Boze was about to exit the room, "You'll never get away with this," he managed to say.

That managed to stop Boze at his steps. He smirked to himself when he recognized the voice. "Well look who decided to wake up," Boze responded to Zaine sarcastically.

"Stop this Boze. The rangers had nothing to do with all of this. This is between you and me. Leave them alone," Zaine told him in a pleading tone.

"That's where you're wrong, my old partner in crime. You didn't tell them to become rangers. They decided to become one themselves. They had a choice! I also gave them a choice to give up all this grand power hunting nonsense and the greatest treasure but they chose not to. Don't you get it? All of this happen is because they made a bad decision and they are going to pay for it," Boze replied.

Zaine wasn't sure what to answer. However, he did feel all of this was his fault. If he had never met Troy, he would not have passed the chest of ranger keys to him and he would never have recruited the rest of the team along with him.

"You better rest up, old friend. For my next part of my plan involves a bigger role from you," Boze said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>With no place to go to treat Sally's wound, Blair had no choice but to teleport Sally back to her house in her room. Thankfully, her father was away in New York attending a conference. After teleporting, Blair placed Sally on her bed as she began to lock her bedroom door and also her balcony doors.<p>

As Blair went to the bathroom to take the first aid kit, her dog, she didn't realize her dog Beanie was in her room the whole time. While she was finding the first aid kit, Beanie climbed up the bed and started barking at Sally. Sally then began to jump around the bed while trying to avoid Beanie. Blair immediately exited her bathroom and grabbed onto Beanie.

"Beanie, it's ok. She's harmless," Blair told her dog. She placed Beanie on his playhouse while she goes back to Sally. "Sorry about that. You should rest up to make sure you don't hurt more."

Sally obeyed and laid down on the bed. Blair then took out the bandages from the first aid kit and started to wrap it around the wounds that Sally got hit at. Being a ranger surprisingly taught her how to use the things inside first aid kit. Before that, she never thought that she would ever use such things. While bandaging Sally, she noticed something around her neck. It was necklace with silver pendants that looks like bananas. She never saw Sally wearing it before…

Suddenly, there was a knock on Blair's door. It was her housekeeper Julia. "Blair, is that you in there?" she asked.

Blair signaled Sally to keep quiet while she answers Julia, "Yes it's me. Who else could it be?"

"Well it's just that I didn't hear you come home through the front door. What would you like for dinner today?" Julia asked.

"Actually Julia, I'm feeling a little sick today and I have no appetite. So you don't have to make a big dinner for me," Blair answered her. Eating dinner means she would have to leave her room and leave Sally unattended. She couldn't take the risk.

"Are you sure? I could make you some soup," Julia suggested.

"No thank you. If you don't mind, I need some privacy for the rest of the night," Blair told her.

"Alright then. Call if you need anything," Julia informed her.

Blair then remembered about Sally. She could use some snacks to eat while she's staying over. It's like her father said, never leave a guest hungry. Blair quickly ran to her door and opened it slightly to call for Julia. "Actually Julia, do you mind bringing me some fruits. Bananas preferably. Lots of bananas," Blair said. When Julia stares at her weirdly, she decided to reason it, "Um, I hear bananas helps with me being sick…with a headache…migraine to be precise."

"Ok, I will. I will bring some medicine for you as well. Should I inform you father regarding your illness?" Julia asked her.

"That won't be necessary. I will be just fine by tomorrow," Blair quickly replied.

"Oh that reminds me!" Julia said as she took out an A4 size envelope from her apron pocket. "This came for you this morning."

Without looking at the envelope, Blair took it and closed the door. After letting go a sigh of relief, she looked at envelope that her housekeeper had passed onto her. It's a letter from New York University. She never told this to her friends, and even Troy, that she signed up for early admissions under the diploma for Fashion Management. She didn't planned on getting it because she wasn't sure if she was going to go NYU. It all depends on how long her duty as a Power Ranger will last. As she turned to the photo frame of her and Troy together, she realized that it's not the only reason why she's reluctant of going to NYU…

A knock on a door interrupted her in her thoughts. However, the knocking didn't come from the bedroom door. It was from the balcony. As she opened the curtain revealing who was on the other side of the door, she saw five of her friends standing out there.

"If you're here to tell me this is a bad idea then go away," Blair said to them through the door.

"Blair, we're not here for that," Ben told her.

"We all thought about and…well, we're a team and we're going to trust you on this one," Troy said.

"Please just open the door," Lexi added.

Hearing those words from her friends were a bit comforting and she liked the idea of them supporting her. That's what friends do. Although Blair still knew that it would take a lot of her friends to trust Sally. Blair opened the door for her friends and walked towards her bed to sit beside Sally.

Lexi walked in first, followed by Ben and Johnny but Troy blocked both of them with his arm. "No boys are allowed in her room," he informed them.

"But I thought you guys always spend your time at Blair's house?" Ben inquired.

"Yeah but never in her room," Troy responded.

"So we're just going to stand here? It looks like a storm coming on," Johnny pointed.

"Sorry boys. Those are my dad's rule," Blair told them.

"Well that sucks for you," Dylan said to Troy.

Suddenly, Blair's housekeeper Julia arrived with the bananas and Blair took them to feed to Sally with the help of Lexi while the boys were seated at her balcony.

"I want to feed her too…" Ben said as he stood by the door frame of the balcony door.

"Get over it," Dylan responded while rolling his eyes. He is starting to grow impatient of Ben's constant need to go inside Blair's room no matter how many times Troy reminded him not to.

"Blair, we all want to know. Why do you want to take care of Sally?" Lexi asked her.

Blair sighed, "I guess I feel sorry for her. She was betrayed and was shot by her master. When I saw that happen I couldn't help but want to save her. Just because she's part of an evil crew of people, doesn't _entirely_ mean she's evil herself. Maybe that's not what she had planned out for herself. Maybe she was just controlled to do the things that she do."

"You feel as though you can relate to her right? Because you experienced being betrayed and kicked out of your crew yourself," Troy guessed.

"Exactly," Blair replied. Sometimes it was scary how Troy could basically tell what's on her mind.

"Blair, it's good that you're being nice to the unfortunate but you have to admit, this is very risky," Johnny told her, referring to Sally.

"I know," Blair responded. "But I couldn't just leave her like that. I don't have the heart to just ignore what I saw."

"And to think this time last year, you were a total bitch with 5 inch heels," Lexi joked.

"So you're going to let Sally sleep at your house tonight?" Dylan I asked her.

"Do I have any other choice?" Blair replied. "Plus, my dad is away on a business trip and I told my housekeeper not to disturb me so my room is currently a safe haven."

None of them could argue with that. Since Sally is going to stay with Blair, Blair would be able to keep an eye on her in case anything happens. However, there was just something inside Troy that is telling him that something bad will happen like it usually would. In any case, he would just have to trust Blair on this one but it wouldn't hurt to plan out plan B…

That night after everyone had left for home, Blair had let Sally sleep on her bed while she sleeps on the floor in her sleeping bag. Before she went to sleep, she placed a bunch of pillows and soft toys for Sally so that she could get comfortable.

While Blair was fast asleep, Sally woke up and saw the time was 2.39 a.m. Sally then saw Blair's teleporter on the nightstand beside a bowl of bananas that she had prepared in case Sally gets hungry at night. Sally couldn't help but feel guilty. This girl that she had been fighting with chose to help her when she saw Sally being attacked. She went out of her way to help an evil space monkey like herself because she felt sorry for Sally. However, Blair didn't know that this was all part of Boze's plan.

Earlier that day, Boze had told Sally about his plan. Sally was to gain the trust of the pirate rangers in order to infiltrate their command center to steal the ranger keys. Now that she was here, she couldn't find herself doing it. But Boze is her master. She had to do it.

Quietly, Sally reached for the teleporter and silent walked towards the balcony. Before she pressed on the teleporter, she turned around to look at Blair who was still asleep. She could tell Blair wasn't that much comfortable sleeping on the floor but she did it anyway for Sally's comfort. Blair had sacrificed the trust of everybody she knows for Sally and now, she was going to betray Blair and her friends.

She can't turn back now. It is not her nature to feel bad for someone. She is after all part of Boze's crew. Before she knew it, she pressed on the button and had teleported herself to the rangers' command center to execute Boze's evil plan.

Meanwhile, Blair was awakened by the sudden breeze. When she opened her eyes, she saw that her balcony door was wide open. _That's weird, I thought I had closed it after the gang left, _Blair thought. She turned her attention to her bed and to her horror, Sally was gone.

_This can't be happening…_Blair told herself. She had Sally out of her sight. Something bad could have happened to her. Blair needed to find Sally immediately!

* * *

><p>It was nearing 5am and Boze was waiting in the woods for Sally to come by to retrieve the ranger keys that he had told her to steal. Lurking from the shadows, Boze saw Sally making her way towards him. Something caught his eye though. Sally came empty handed.<p>

"I hope you're keeping those ranger keys in your stomach Sally. I also hope you're not telling me that you failed to steal those ranger keys," Boze said to her.

Sally stopped and remained silent. She couldn't even look at Boze at the moment. She was too ashamed that she couldn't go through stealing the ranger keys from the rangers' command center.

"You're not making me happy Sally. And you of all people should know what happens when I'm not happy," Boze threatened Sally as he pointed his laser gun towards her.

"STOP!" a voice shouted from afar. Boze and Sally turned around to see Blair standing right in front of them. She was currently holding onto her Pirate Blaster pointing at Boze. "Don't you dare pull the trigger, Boze," she warned him.

"Oh, I see Sally found a new friendship," Boze said in a sarcastic tone. "This explains why she was so incompetent to steal the ranger key."

"Wrong," Blair replied. "She doesn't take orders from you anymore. Not after what you did to her. Some master you turn out to be. How could you use your teammate for your own precious scheme like that?"

"Simple, pink ranger. I am who I am and I am evil. I do things for my own gain and don't care for what others think of me," Boze answered her. "Which is a big contrast to Sally here. She had your teleporter to steal what was yours and still refuses. What a waste of power," he added while pointing the teleporter Sally was holding onto.

"Teleporter?" Blair echoed. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I never take off my teleporter when I go to sleep and I definitely don't have spares lying around carelessly."

"Then whose teleporter is Sally holding onto?" Boze questioned, getting very impatient.

"That would be mine," a new voice spoke. Appearing behind a nearby tree is Troy and followed by the other pirate rangers as well. Blair was more than surprised to see her friends there with here. How did they know where to find her?

Boze however kept his cool, "Well look brought a party along with her. You just couldn't come alone, couldn't you pinky? I guess you're not Miss Independent after all," he accused of Blair.

"Actually, Blair had nothing to do with it," Troy answered for her while the other rangers surrounded Boze holding up their Pirate Blasters towards him. "Even though I trusted Blair, I was still suspicious about your 'sudden' betrayal. So to confirm my suspicion, I purposely left my teleporter on Blair's nightstand so it would be obvious for Sally to see it."

"Even though we know you were evil, we didn't know you would use one of your comrades for your own personal gain. That's low even for you," Lexi added.

Everyone stayed silent and waited for Boze's next move. Boze surprisingly stood still while looking like he was deep in thought. His attention moved towards Sally and then to Blair. "Well, what a turn of event this turn out to be. However I must inform you that a true pirate never gives up until he gets what is rightfully his," he said while showing the rangers a switch that he took out directly from his pocket. "Oh and Sally, you have shown softness and empathy. Something I would not allow on my crew. So to make this short, you're fired."

As soon as he pressed the button on the switch, Blair noticed the necklace that Sally was wearing blinking continuously. Boze then disappeared leaving the rangers with Sally and the bomb.

"It's a bomb!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Head for cover!" Troy told his teammates.

"NO!" Blair shouted as she tried to help Sally. Sally faced Blair and gave her a last wave before the bomb exploded right in front of Blair. Luckily, Troy managed to stop Blair before she got too close to the explosion.

After the explosion stopped, everyone looked up and all they saw were pieces of Sally's armor into pieces. The first thing everyone did was look at Blair who had a rather shocked expression on her face. She released herself from Troy's grasp and walked towards the spot where Sally last stood. As she looked at the remains of what was left of Sally, Blair felt her knees weakened and dropped to the floor crying.

Everyone else ran towards Blair to console her. Troy and Lexi were by her side while Dylan, Johnny and Ben tried to be strong for their friend. Blair continued crying when she picked up the remaining piece of the necklace that Sally was wearing.

Suddenly, they heard an evil laugh surrounding them. Boze was back. He was just standing there with that stupid grin on his face. It was sickening for Blair to stay there and look at him like that. He deserved to die!

Without giving it a second thought, Blair stood up and inserted her ranger key in her Pirate Blaster to full power.

"Blair what are doing? You're going to lose a lot of energy doing it unmorphed," Johnny reminded her.

"I don't care," Blair responded, wiping her tears away and triggered her Pirate Blaster to which of course Boze managed to retaliate it. "I am sick of you and your games! We all are! You don't deserve all that power you have!"

"You want a fight?" Boze questioned her while transforming into his monster form. "I'll give you a fight."

"I'll second that. I can't let you get away making my girlfriend cry," Troy said holding up his ranger key and morpher. The others followed his lead and morphed into Power Rangers.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

After morphing, all of them blasted at Boze with their Pirate Blasters but he uses his super speed to avoid it. He then ran his super speed his way to the rangers, attacking them in the speed of light. The rangers then morphed into the Ninja Storm team to catch up with Boze. After a combined attack from the rangers, they managed to make Boze a little weak.

"Looks like all of you are pumped up huh?" Boze asked them sarcastically.

"Blair is right, we are all sick and tired of you and your games," Ben said.

"Well don't say that now. Not when I have another negotiation to make with all of you," Boze told them.

"Which is?" Dylan asked him.

"If you are willing to trade your command center along with Navi, your zords and the ranger keys with the grand powers in them, I will return Zaine back to you and the Psycho Rangers won't be a bother to you anymore. If you are willing to trade, I will leave Earth alone along with the Zangyack Empire," Boze informed them of his conditions. He then took out another switch and pressed it to make something appear in between all of them. It was Zaine inside a tube. Also being teleported were the Psycho Rangers. "So, what do you say?" he asked them as if already knowing what their answer would be.

All of them were shocked to answer. Even Troy was speechless with the ultimatum that Boze had given them. However, Troy knew that Boze wouldn't stick to his promise no matter what. So even if they do agree with his negotiation, they would lose either way and losing isn't an option.

"We reject," Troy stated. "We don't give in to any negotiations made by bad guys like you."

"You're making a big mistake," Boze told him.

"He's right. We won't give in to any of your demands," Dylan said.

"We will do everything in our power to defeat you once and for all," Lexi added.

"Well then, Psycho Rangers, attack," Boze ordered and snapped his fingers. With that, the Psycho Rangers powered up and the Pirate Rangers could see Zaine's energy being drained by it.

"Look! They are using Zaine's powers," Johnny pointed out.

"Come on guys, let's finish this," Troy said to his team.

All them then charged to fight their Psycho Ranger counterparts while Troy and Ben teamed up to fight with Psycho Red and Boze together. As they were fighting, both Troy and Johnny noticed Zaine's power draining even more. Being distracted by this, Troy got thrown towards Zaine's tube and for a moment there, he couldn't stand up on his feet.

"TROY!" Johnny and Ben called out for him but they were too busy fighting.

Troy slowly tried to get up on his two feet until he heard the voice that he hasn't heard in a while. "Troy…" Zaine whispered. "Let me tell you now that there is no way you could defeat the Psycho Rangers. You have to defeat me this instance. It is the only way…"

"What? No, I can't," Troy replied. "What about your dream finding the treasure? Don't you want to find it together with all of us?"

Zaine couldn't help but smile, "Dreams can change, my boy. When I met you, my dream wasn't the treasure anymore. It was to protect this planet like what my brother intended to. I am proud of what you have achieved so far until this day. You have chosen five amazing people to help you with your destiny and to help to achieve my dreams. I know one of your dreams is to protect the people of this planet and in order to do that, you must overcome the obstacles one by one to get that dream of yours."

"But I can't…I can't kill you like this. There has to be another way," Troy said to him.

"I'm afraid there isn't," was all Zaine replied.

Troy was in a dilemma. But Zaine had a good point. In order to chase after your dream, you must overcome all the obstacles that are standing in his way. One of the obstacles he is having right now is the Psycho Rangers. He guessed there aren't any more options left.

Troy transported two red ranger keys with his belt buckle to power up his Pirate Saber and Pirate Blaster. Everyone including Boze stopped to notice this.

"I apologize in advance for doing this you guys. But this is the only way," Troy said to his team.

"NO! STOP HIM!" Boze ordered from his Psycho Rangers but the Pirate Rangers managed to hold him back.

"DO IT NOW TROY!" Dylan shouted at him.

After powering up his weapons, Troy was ready to charge but not before he looks at Zaine one last time. "Goodbye Troy. I am glad I had chosen you," Zaine said. Gathering all his power, Troy combined the powers from his saber and blaster at the energy tube. At this time, all the Pirate Rangers pushed the Psycho Rangers towards the energy tube so that the explosion would hit them as well.

After that happened, Boze felt a sudden drain of his own energy escaping his body causing him to change back into his human form. The other rangers looked to observed what was happening to Boze.

"No, this can't be happening! Not now!" Boze said to himself. He then looked at the other rangers, "This isn't over yet. I will have my revenge."

With that, Boze teleported himself somewhere else leaving the rangers hanging. After he left, Troy found himself trying to take in everything that had just happened in less than an hour. Sally is gone. The Psycho Rangers are gone. Zaine is gone. It seems like in order to achieve his dreams, he's bound to lose people in the process. He's starting to wonder if what Boze said once was right. In order to gain something, he must let go of something else.

Looking at his friends, at this point he doesn't think he can lose anyone else.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Boze, he didn't manage to teleport to his space ship but instead on top of a building. After Troy had defeated Zaine, Boze started to lose some life energy because Boze himself connected his life energy with Zaine. Now that Zaine is gone, Boze lacks power and he needed some fast before the rangers find him again.<p>

Looking down from the roof of the building, he saw the sign that says Evans Corporation Inc. Right at the first floor, he saw some men in business suits entering the building. He had the perfect plan to gain his energy back and get his sweet revenge on the Power Rangers.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the writing is kinda suckish in this chapter but I wrote this in a hurry. Well what do you think of this chapter?<strong>

**I know that we lost so many characters in this chapter and you might not be satisfied with this but I want to focus more on Boze and the Power Rangers battle next.**

**Can you guys guess what Boze has in store for the Power Rangers?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	61. The Ultimatum Part 1

**Hi there everyone! Now there is something I keep forgetting to tell you guys for the past few chapters. Some of you might be confused as to how the Command Center for Project Pirate looks like and since I can't draw you guys a picture, I will try to describe it.**

**Ok, the entire Command Center looks like the Mighty Morphin' Command Center in the MMPR Movie except this is underground. So white and big. In the room, there is a big round table which looks like a donut shape from above. The space in the middle of the round table is the viewing globe. The seats at the round table are color coded. All colors except silver are there because the silver Project Pirate wasn't part of the core Project Pirate.**

**The seats are as such: Troy's seat is between Dylan and Lexi. When seated, on Dylan's left is where Blair is seated and on Blair's left is Johnny. Johnny's left is Lexi and Lexi's left is Troy. At every seat for the rangers, there are touch-screen keypads for the rangers to use as well.**

**The big table is on top of a platform. There is one door which leads to the team's zords and there are big huge cylinders around the room colored red, blue, yellow, green and pink. Troy used the red colored cylinder to keep the treasure chest of ranger keys hidden from any intruders. **

**At one side of the room, there are six teleportation pads where the rangers will stand at to teleport to their next destination. Originally there were 5 but Johnny and Navi helped to make one for Ben as well.**

**Ok that is all the description I have for now. I hope you guys understood it. Sorry for waiting this long to tell you guys.**

**Also! I know the last chapter is like the episode of In Space where Andros killed Zordon. Now I am not trying to copy that but I'm just paying homage to the original. There will also be another homage to a certain season (or two!) so you guys would just have to wait and see! :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Moments later, the rangers teleported to their Command Center after the events that had just happened. Sally, the Psycho Rangers and Zaine were gone. This time, none of them are ever coming back for good. The rangers all felt a weight has been put on their shoulders instead of it being lifted. Boze was still out there and has sworn revenge. None of them had a good feeling about it.<p>

As soon as they arrived, none of them had anything to say. Not even Troy. He was still shaken after what he had just done. He killed Zaine. The one person who trusted him. The person who made him a Power Ranger. It was unbelievable.

Blair was also shaken as well. She was still holding onto what's left of the bomb necklace that Boze had tricked Sally into wearing. Seated next to Blair, Lexi decided to ask Blair how she was holding up.

"Are you ok?" Lexi asked Blair, breaking the silence.

All Blair could do was give her a trying smile, "I just can't believe I saw someone die right in front of my eyes again," she replied.

Everyone exchanged sympathy looks with one another, "It's not your fault," Johnny said to her.

Blair simply just shook her head, "First my mom and then Sally. Even though I don't know Sally that well, I really took care of her and now I lost her. I lost both of them. The thing is when I lost my mother, I was helpless and didn't know what to do but with Sally, I had the power to save her. I somehow knew what was going on. I knew there was something suspicious about that necklace but I didn't do anything about it."

"You can't blame yourself over that. We would have done the same thing as you," Lexi told her.

"She's right," Troy spoke up. "Anyone could have made that mistake. We're not perfect."

"Let's not talk about it anymore. In fact, I think I'm more concern about what Boze has in store for us," Blair said.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who thinks so. Judging from what we saw, Boze is going to be out for blood," Dylan pointed out.

Suddenly, Navi starting flying across the room when he had detected something happened in Oakville. "Rangers, there has been some disturbance happening in town," Navi announced.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

Navi activated the viewing globe for everyone to see. There, the rangers saw several people fainted on the ground and some were already rushed to the ambulance. The people who had fainted were very pale but their lips were really red.

"There have been an increasing number of people found unconscious for the past hour. It had been speculated that it's due to some unidentified virus however nothing is for sure," Navi explained.

"Try to trace down the source of this. We'll get our answers from there," Troy told Navi while his eyes are fixated to the viewing globe.

"Unidentified virus?" Lexi repeated what Navi said as all of them looked at the number of people being carried into the ambulance.

"It is very unusual. I doubt it's any kind of flu bug," Johnny added.

"Rangers, I have just detected the source of the trouble and have access to the security cameras," Navi announced as he activated

"Hold it there!" Troy said as soon as the viewing globe changed to a scene of a familiar building. Troy could feel his heart skipped a beat when he saw the person being carried out on a stretcher by the ambulance. It was his father. Everyone in the room gasped with what they saw.

"Rangers, I'm afraid we can't get a good quality of the footage from the security cameras that I have," Navi informed them but played the footage anyways.

The video took place at the lobby of the building. Two men in suits entered the building first followed by Troy's father, George who was surrounded by two other men by his side talking to him. The two men in front of him apparently got grabbed by someone tall in a long red coat and black pants. Seconds later, they were thrown to the ground with their lips bright red and face white. The person in red grabbed his next victim who was Troy father.

"Stop the video," Dylan told Navi before it got to the ugly part. He didn't want Troy to see what was going to happen next.

Everyone turned to look at Troy, waiting what his next expression was going to be but it was nothing but emotionless. Troy knew his team were going to ask how he feels about this but this isn't the right time. Clearing his throat, Troy began to speak, "Judging from the height and the red ensemble, it's obviously Boze."

"But what was he doing?" Ben asked.

Johnny then started taking over the controls and rewind to the first part. He started zooming in and saw something coming out of the victims mouth. "It seems like he was stealing their protoplasmic souls," Johnny said.

"Proto what?" Lexi inquired.

"He just meant that Boze is just stealing their souls," Dylan explained.

"But why? Why would he need to do that?" Blair asked.

"Because he's evil," Lexi stated. "Is there any other possible reason for it?"

"No wait, remember after Zaine was destroyed and Boze suddenly went weak? It must have something to do with that. Boze said that he used Zaine's life energy to restore the Psycho Rangers, he might have also used it for himself," Ben concluded.

"Then why wasn't he defeated like the Psychos?" Dylan questioned.

"Well he did use Zaine's life energy to bring the Psycho Rangers come to life. Maybe he only needed to use part of it for himself," Ben guessed.

"That could be a good explanation for it. And now he is using humans to restore his own life energy to take revenge on us," Johnny said.

"That sounds just sickening," Lexi added.

"Where do you think he's hiding now?" Ben wondered.

Suddenly, the reception of the viewing globe started to shake and then it started to show Boze's face. He was seated in Troy's father's desk in his office and had hooked up into the security cameras around the building to send a message to everyone in Oakville Heights.

Boze gave his signature smirk before addressing the people, "Greetings people of Oakville. Let me start off with introducing myself. My name is Boze ka Jolokia, a space pirate. Not to be confused with your precious and beloved Power Rangers Project Pirate. If none of you have already figured it out, I was the one who took the souls of the innocent people. Yes, it was all me. Why did I do it you may ask? Well, you can blame it all on the Project Pirate rangers. Because of those meddling rangers, I had no choice to do what I had to do to get my revenge on them by torturing the innocent civilians. Now if those rangers are watching this now, meet me in the Evans Corporation Inc. Building as soon as possible. If you refuse to show up, I guess I'll just have to take more victims down with me. Oh, and before I end this broadcast, those who I have already taken their souls with me will only have less than 24 hours to live. See you!"

With that, the broadcast ended. _Less than 24 hours to live…_

"What do you want to do now, Troy?" Dylan asked his leader.

Troy took his time to answer until he stood up from his chair with a serious look on his face, "It should be obvious."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the rangers arrived at Evans Corporation Inc. Building in their ranger forms. They arrived in Troy's father's office armed with their Pirate Blasters. Boze turned his chair around to face the rangers.<p>

"Well it took you long enough to reach here," Boze spoke.

"You have gone too far Boze," Lexi said to him.

"Stealing human's souls for your own gain is unforgivable," Ben added.

Boze then started laughing uncontrollably, "You're saying I'm the bad guy here?" he questioned them. He then stood up from his chair and walked towards Ben. He then grabbed Ben by his neck, strangling him but Ben held his hand in front of his neck to save himself. "If anyone is the bad guy here, it's the six of you. I was nice to you in the beginning, telling you to quit this treasure hunting business. But you wouldn't listen to me. Because of your stubbornness, people have to suffer," Boze said, while transforming into his monster form and throwing Ben to the wall.

Boze was about to use his sword at Ben but Troy blocked his shot. "You are weak," Troy told Boze.

"What did you just call me?" Boze asked in a serious tone.

"You're weak. You blame people for getting into your way of your dream yet you use force just to get rid of them instead of working hard yourself. You chose to be a thief instead of earning what you can get. I may not know what it really takes to be a pirate but I know you're not a noble pirate yourself," Troy answered him while keeping eye contact with it.

"I don't need a meddling earthling to tell me whether I'm a true pirate or not," Boze responded.

"Even though you have done some cruel things but I know deep down, that isn't who you are. You're rebellious and angry because you can't retrieve what you want but at the same time, deep down you care for people you love," Troy said, relating to what kind of person he was. Ever since his father decided to need to control Troy's life, Troy decided to rebel because he didn't get any freedom like any other kids. His father hired many tutors so he would get straight As for school while the other kids enjoyed their childhood. Troy didn't have the perfect childhood that he wanted and that was the main reason he hated his father.

"Don't talk as if you know me!" Boze said to Troy angrily.

Troy still continued to talk, "You could've hand over the Zangyack Empire Zaine when you found him but you didn't. You could've killed Zaine yourself but you refused. Even though you connected the powers of the Psycho Rangers to Zaine's life energy, you didn't let them overuse their power because that will only kill Zaine and that isn't what you want. You were just angry because he left The Anchors and couldn't help you achieve your dream. Admit it; all of this is just a tantrum."

With Troy fueling up his anger, he kicked Troy in his stomach across to the room and into a wall thus breaking it. The other four rangers used their Pirate Blasters before he came closer to Troy. Unfortunately, Boze had an invisible force field around himself to prevent him any getting any attacks.

"Surrender now or I'll take all the souls of the people you care about," Boze gave them an ultimatum.

"We'll never surrender to you," Dylan told him and attacked Boze off-guard with his Pirate Saber.

After that, all of them started battling in the office with the rangers not knowing that Boze has tabbed into all the security cameras that are currently showing to the people in Oakville Heights. The rangers fought hard to compete with Boze but to no avail. Boze has gotten stronger than he was before. Pretty soon, the rangers were getting tired and Boze took this opportunity to bring in his next part of the plan.

Boze took out his sword and powered it out with his new powers. With one movement from his sword, he slashed it across the room causing the rangers to power down in an instant. While still in their unconscious state, Boze lifted the rangers one by one and put them in front of the security cameras for all the viewers to see.

Everyone in Oakville Heights was surprised by the true identities of the heroes that had been protecting them. They were all teenagers. The people most surprised about the reveal were Lexi's, Johnny's, Blair's and Ben's parents. They had just witness their child fighting and then being defeated. Dylan's father was also watching what was happening while at his workplace.

Boze powered down his monster form and turned around to the camera. He gave the viewers a sick smile and spoke, "That's right. These were the meddling punks that you put your faith on to protect your precious planet. They're not special. Take a good look at each of them; they're just a bunch of kids putting their lives on danger because they wanted to."

Troy slowly started to regain his consciousness and saw what Boze was doing. He tried to get up but his body was hurting too much. Looking over to his side, he saw his friends unconscious as well. Another thing he noticed was that none of them were in their ranger forms and the cameras were pointing directly at them.

Everyone knows their identities now. They have to get out of the place immediately. Before he could think of a plan, Troy felt himself being transported to another place. Boze turned around to the spot where the rangers were and just smirked. He wasn't surprised that they managed to retreat.

Troy and the others all landed at the Command Center floor. Troy slowly stood up and realized how his leg is bleeding. He fell back to the floor as Navi flew in. While on the ground, Troy saw how his friends were badly injured as well. He wanted to help them but how could he when he couldn't even stand up on his two feet.

"Rangers, I teleported you out of there as soon I could. I should've teleported you out there sooner!" Navi said in a panic voice and started ranting. "I knew none of you should have gone there! Boze is an unbelievable person. First kidnapping Zaine and then taking souls. I should have known he was going to do something like this."

Troy was beginning to get dizzy again. He didn't know whether it was due to the attack or the fact that Navi is busy nagging away. "Naaavvvi," Troy said in a hoarse voice.

Navi stopped talking and looked at him, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Navi asked.

"Get the first aid kit ready," Troy replied before losing consciousness again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you hanging there! Also sorry for not updating in a while. School has been hectic and I'm going to be quite busy for the next few months too. But I'll try my best to update Project Pirate as I have decided to try to end this story by the end of this year.<strong>

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	62. The Ultimatum Part 2

Moments later, the rangers were in the Command Center infirmary already wounded up and had just woken up. When Troy opened his eyes, the first person he saw was Wes Collins. Troy rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream and there wasn't really anyone else in the Command Center beside his team.

Navi suddenly flew out of nowhere and bumped into Troy's head, "Troy, I'm so glad you're awake!"

Troy rubbed the sore on his head, "Yeah I was glad too until. Now all I want to do is fry your circuits!" he replied threateningly.

Wes couldn't help but chuckle, "Take it easy there. It seems like you were hit really hard."

"Yeah speaking about which; Navi, what is Wes doing in the Command Center?" Troy questioned him.

"Well, all of you were really badly injured and I needed someone to help wound your injuries and Wes was the first person I thought of so I teleport him here," Navi explained.

"Why are you guys so loud?" Lexi said as she and the others started to wake up. She had injuries on her arms and legs.

"How long were we out?" Ben inquired.

"Like an hour or so," Navi replied.

"Boze 2.0 is no joke," Johnny commented.

"That means we have to step up our game or else we'll never keep up with him," Dylan said.

"But how are we supposed to do that when we're this injured?" Johnny pointed out.

"Well one thing's for sure and it's that we can't give up now. Remember, Boze still have some the grand powers with him," Troy reminded them.

"And it is a good chance that he will be after ours too," Lexi added.

"If I may interrupt, I think you guys should take it easy first. Plan out what you have to do first. Don't do anything on an impulse," Wes advised them. "The Silver Guardians and I can help to be on a lookout for Boze but our first priority is to protect the people in Oakville Heights. However, if you guys ever need a back-up, you know who to find."

"Thanks Wes, for everything," Troy replied. "And sorry for being cranky on you being here. It's just that I'm kind of particular of who gets to be in the Command Center or not."

"It's cool," Wes responded. "Oh that reminds me. Now that the public knows who you are, it's better if you stay hidden and stay away from anyone you know. Bad guys like Boze will take advantage of it. Trust me," he added as he reminisced the time his own father almost died because of Ransik.

With that, Navi teleported Wes out of the Command Center leaving the rangers.

"So we can't go home?" Blair inquired. The thought of not seeing her father and the staff at her house made her stomach churn.

"Not after what Boze did to us. I agree with Wes, I think it's better if we stay hidden," Lexi responded. She couldn't bear the thought of Boze harming her family.

"So what's our next move?" Johnny asked.

Troy sighed. He couldn't think straight. There were too many things happening at once and he just doesn't know where to start. Suddenly he felt a hand Dylan's hand on his shoulder, "You know you can leave this place if you want to," he said.

Troy scrunched his eyebrows together, not knowing what Dylan was at. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Your dad is in the hospital and he could be dying after what Boze did to him," Dylan pointed out. "Don't you want to be at his side?"

This question made everyone in the room turn to him. All of them were thinking the same thing. _Is Troy just going to abandon his father? _Troy kept a straight face. He didn't get why his friends were so concerned more about his dad than about the current problem with Boze. Isn't saving the world their first priority in the first place?

"When in the Command Center, we discuss about ranger duties not personal lives," Troy told him.

"Since when?" Dylan questioned him.

"Since this team was formed," Troy answered him back quickly as the two of them start their argument. "What do you want from me?"

Dylan then grabbed Troy by his shirt angrily almost trying to punch him but Johnny stepped in between to stop them. "I want you to realize it yourself that you can't keep ignoring your dad until it's too late. Discussing about your dad is a ranger duty. Because of Boze, he's there in the hospital without anyone by his side. Don't you think your dad deserves better than that?" Dylan questioned him.

"He's right you know," Lexi said, folding her arms. "To be honest, I don't get why you hate him so much. Sure he made your mother left but you should be madder at her than him. You keep saying things like your dad hates you and making your life miserable whereas above it all, all he wants is to take good care of you. Has that ever occurred to you?"

"Is this really what you want? To lose your dad? The person who kept you under his roof no matter how many times you said you hate him?" Dylan questioned him again. "You have no idea what it's like to really lose someone. I lost my brother to the Zangyack. Blair lost Sally because of Boze. Do you really want to know what we're really going through right now?"

"I don't need any of you to tell me how I'm screwing up my relationship with my dad. This is between me and him and I don't want any of you butting in," Troy stated. Troy checked his watch to see the time. "It's already late at night. We should save our energy for now. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the zord lab," he said as he entered through another room.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment after Troy left. Dylan and Lexi were just pointing out the obvious. They weren't really trying to butt in. They were trying to make Troy realize that he can't keep ignoring his father. They were just being his friend.

"Perhaps he was right, we shouldn't interfere," Ben said while being concern for his leader.

"Maybe we should just let him be for the night," Blair suggested. Even though she thinks Dylan and Lexi were right, she didn't want to show that she was choosing sides. Troy should figure this out on his own.

Minutes later, Lexi, Blair and Johnny were fast asleep on their seat. Dylan was starting to get sleepy as well but someone needs to keep an eye on the Command Center. He didn't know what Troy was up to but he knew Blair was right when she said they should give him some space.

Dylan looked over at his other friend, Ben who was seated the platform steps seemingly to be writing something on the page of his Power Rangers encyclopedia book. Ben has been recording down all their adventures in that notebook but he never lets anyone read it. _Not until it is done, _Ben had said once.

Dylan continue to observe Ben as he ripped the page up and fold it to put inside his pocket. Something about Ben that makes him look uneasy. Dylan has never seen that guy with that kind of expression ever since he lost his morpher and ranger key.

What is running through his mind?

* * *

><p>As the time past, Troy still couldn't sleep. He could still hear the words that his friends told him echoing in his mind. Not that he thinks they were right or anything. How could they even think like that? They made him sound like a total jerk. There is a fine line between hate and dislike. Troy dislikes his father. He never hated him. But he doesn't exactly respect his father either.<p>

And the reason he wasn't there in the hospital with his dad is because…because…

_Why am I not there? _He thought to himself.

Looking at his surroundings, he suddenly could feel how his dad might felt when it was revealed that he's the red ranger. Heck, he's practically a runaway hero hiding from the bad guy in the red Galleon zord cockpit. How pathetic. His father must have known something like this would happen on ranger duty and wanted Troy to stop immediately. Now look at him, he's in the cockpit of his zord all alone. What has he gotten himself into? Is he really a bad person?

Suddenly he felt bad at what he said to Dylan and Lexi. But he couldn't be that bad, right? If he was a bad person, he wouldn't be so open at recruiting the team he has now. They have done a lot of crazy things together. They were the ones that made Troy get out of bed just so he can see all of his friends.

And the deal with his dad, his dad hasn't always been so cruel to him. Troy even has some treasured memories with him. Like the time his dad brought him to his first football game. His favorite team won but Troy felt like a winner with the giant foam finger his dad got him. His dad was even there cheering for Troy during his first football game. Although Troy got injured, his dad said that he was proud of him.

_Proud…_

Then it hit Troy. When was the last time his father said that he was proud of him? It must have been a really long time since Troy couldn't even remember. He then decided. He needed to see his dad. Not just because he's on his death bed but because Troy wants to know.

* * *

><p>It was 1 a.m. in Oakville Heights and Troy has teleported himself on the rooftop of Oakville Medics Hospital where his dad was at. It had been a long day and the city seems to be really quiet for once, Troy noticed. The last time he remembered Oakville Heights being this peaceful was two years ago before the Zangyack invasion happened. A lot has happened in a short matter of time. At times Troy wondered what he had gotten himself into.<p>

Not that it was regret. He wouldn't have it other way but there are times where he stops and think if he hadn't been at the forest where he met Zaine and being given the ranger keys.

Troy quietly made his way inside the hospital quietly trying to find his father's hospital room while hiding from any nurses and doctors, considering it were already after hours and no visitors were allowed. After a few minutes, he was standing in front of a private room with his father's name at the door. Troy hesitated before opening the door but opened it anyways.

The first scene he saw made his stomach churn. His dad was on life support and had wires connected to machines all over his body. He had never seen anyone like that except only in medical dramas. Troy locked the door and walked over to his father's side looking at him sleep.

Troy suddenly felt really bad for leaving him like that all day. Maybe Dylan was right, Troy wasn't being fair to his father. Troy then took his father's hand into his and felt how cold his fingertips are. Just as he was holding it, Troy's father started coughing and slowly opened his eyes.

"Troy…" his father, George said.

"Hey," was all Troy responded.

George scanned his eyes through Troy's burned out clothes and bruises on his face and hands. He couldn't help but smile, "Looks like I'm not the only one who's having a bad day," he said. Troy sighed. How can his father manage to make a joke at a time like this? "I saw you fighting that Boze guy on the news. I'm guessing his your biggest threat."

"Only currently," Troy replied, avoiding eye contact.

When George realized Troy wasn't going to say anything else, he decided to speak, "I'm surprised that you came to visit me. I thought you hated me," his dad said. "Not that I would blame you. I haven't been the best father of the year to you. Your mother…she was always the one who understood you while I debate with her over what's best for you. She's all about freedom and individuality. She doesn't care what anyone else says about her. You're just like her."

Troy finally looked at his dad as he look out of the window reminiscing about his estranged wife. This was the first time in years they talked about Troy's mother without fighting.

"When she left, I guess I panicked. I didn't know how exactly I should raise you. I have always indulged myself in my work so much and away from home that I completely lost touch of you. I loved your mother. She has opposite morals and ideals as I do but he made it work when we were young. I don't blame you for hating me for forcing you to see college scouts and pressing you about your school grades and stuff," he continued. "I was wrong to think that you being a ranger is a waste of time. You're doing a selfless good deed for others. I'm sorry."

_Sorry…_Troy echoed in his head.

"The truth is…I'm proud of you Troy," George said to his son, facing him.

Troy then felt tears starting to form in his eyes. He said those words to him. Troy suddenly felt a whirlpool of emotions. He felt touched but he also felt angry. Why did his father waited until this very moment to say all those things to him? But this isn't about that anymore.

"I'm sorry for everything," Troy said.

"What for?" his dad asked.

"Everything," Troy replied as tears started streaming down his face. "For being stubborn to you and for being a bad son. You were just looking out for me and I couldn't see that. In fact, you're in this hospital now because I failed being a hero to you too. I failed to defeat Boze a long time ago. It's all my fault!"

Troy let his emotions get the best of him this time. He cried his father's hand hysterically. He remembered the last time he cried like this was when his mother left home. The person there to comfort him was his dad. He will never forget that. Troy then felt his father's hand on his head.

"It's not your fault. Things happen for a reason. Even I believe in that," George said soothingly.

"I promise you, I'll defeat Boze and make him pay for what he did," Troy promised him. "Please hang on dad."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Command Centre, the rest of the rangers were asleep around the table. None of them had noticed Troy teleported himself out of the Command Centre. Suddenly, Navi woke up and started flying around the room, waking the rangers up from their slumber screaming.<p>

"What is going on?" Blair asked, rubbing her eyes.

Ben stood up from Troy's seat and caught Navi with his eyes half open, "What is going on Navi?"

"I sense danger approaching the Command Centre," Navi responded.

The rangers were suddenly in alert mode after what Navi had said, "What kind of disturbance?" Dylan asked.

Before Navi could respond, someone landed at the red teleporter tube but it wasn't Troy.

"Boze," the rangers exclaimed at the same time.

"So this is where you brats were hiding this whole time. It's not very heroic of you to run away, don't you think so?" Boze questioned them.

"What do you want from us?" Dylan demanded.

"You should know the answer already," Boze responded as he held on to three small balls in his hands and threw it to the rangers direction. As it landed on the ground, the rangers heard a ticking sound.

"It's a bomb! Take cover!" Ben shouted.

Ben and Dylan jumped over to one side with Lexi, Blair and Johnny jumped to the other side. The Command Centre was now on fire. The rangers then morphed into action while Boze morphed into his alien form. The rangers knew they were no match for Boze. But if they run away again, Boze would take over the Command Center.

"Where's Troy?" Lexi asked after avoiding another one of Boze's bomb explosions.

"He is not in the zord cockpit," Navi responded after checking all the rooms in the Command Center.

"Where did that idiot go at a time like this?!" Lexi responded.

"Navi, call him now!" Blair instructed the robot bird.

Navi ran into the other room to call Troy but Boze was after him. Dylan managed to block Boze's shot to Navi and blasted him with his Pirate Saber. Lexi and Blair jumped high and slashed Boze's back. Johnny and Ben then activate their weapons to full power and aimed towards Boze. However, their power didn't even affect him at all.

Boze was still fired up. He took out more of the small bombs around the room destroying everything in sight and the rangers were getting tired. Boze then took out his sword and with just one swing, he managed to throw all the rangers out and to the ground.

Boze smirked in satisfaction. He got them where he want them.

"Now before I make this one last bomb explode directly at you, show me where the ranger keys are," Boze demanded.

* * *

><p>Troy continued to stay by his father side as they talk. Suddenly, Troy's mobirate started to ring and he picked it up after much hesitance. He was starting to finally get along with his father and the moment was about to end. George gave Troy a reassuring smile as he answered the call.<p>

The first thing Troy heard was explosions at the other end, making him worry. He then heard Navi's panicky voice, "Troy, we have trouble in the Command Centre! Boze somehow infiltrated and the team needs your help!"

_Boze…how did he find their Command Centre_? Troy thought. "I'll be right there," he replied and hung up. He automatically held up his wrist to activate his teleporter until he remembered something.

"Looks like duty calls. I bet you'll do great," his dad said to him as he smiled.

"I promise I'll be back. I'll make you proud," Troy told him.

"I'm already proud of you, my son," his dad replied.

Xx

Seconds later, Troy teleported to the Command Center to find it completely destroyed. The lights were off and the walls were started to crumple at any moment. The first thing that caught his sight was his friends on the ground covered with traces of black smoke.

"Troy…" Dylan called as he saw his friend. The rangers were too injured to move. They have been tossed so hard to the ground and with the explosions happening, they had no choice but to remain where they were.

Troy helped to lift a torn down cylinder that was on top of Blair's legs. "Are you guys ok?" he asked them concernedly. Blair and the others nodded as she started coughing hysterically.

"You could have gotten here sooner though," Johnny managed to say.

"Where's Boze?" he asked his team.

"Over here red boy," Boze responded from Troy's back.

When Troy turned around, Boze was holding onto the ranger key chest. In his other hand were five glowing objects that represented the grand powers that Boze still had with him. Boze held the glowing objects closer to the treasure chest and it entered the respective ranger keys; Zeo, Turbo, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and Aquitar.

"Now I can proudly say that the grand powers and the treasure are all mine," Boze said.

"We'll get them back. Because justice always wins!" Ben exclaimed at him.

"Not this time," Boze said as he took out another round ball but this time it was red unlike the others.

"I thought he already used his last bomb," Lexi said.

"That is where you're wrong. This isn't a bomb," Boze responded. He then threw the ball in the air and it exploded opening a black hole in the Command Centre, sucking everything in sight. The rangers had no choice but to all held on to something and each other for support.

"What do we do now?" Dylan exclaimed while holding onto Lexi tightly on one hand and a pipe attached to the wall on the other.

Troy looked around the room to see if there was a way out of there. Boze was destroying their teleporter so teleporting is out of the question. There must be some way they could get out of the Command Center. Troy's eyes landed on the half opened door towards the zords. That's the only way.

"You guys head over to the zord lab and get on your zords. Get the zord running so we'll be ready to evacuate in time. I'll distract Boze and meet you," Troy instructed them.

Blair looked up at Troy who had his arms around her to prevent her getting sucked into the black hole. "What if you don't make it?" she asked him.

Troy held on Blair's shoulders and stared into her eyes reassuringly, "I'll be fine," he told her.

"I'm going with you," Ben volunteered. "We're in this together Troy."

Troy couldn't argue with that. He needed the help he could get. "Johnny, take Blair's hand. You guys run as fast as you can and don't look back," Troy told them.

Troy and Ben stood up and morphed into their ranger form. They started to fight Boze together.

Meanwhile the four rangers made their way towards the red Galleon zord along with Navi to where their each of their zords was. Each of them entered their individual cockpit and inserted their ranger keys inside. Dylan turned on the communicator from his cockpit to reach his team inside the zord.

"Everyone set?" Dylan asked.

"Ready," Lexi responded.

"All systems ready to go," Johnny replied as he activated to open the rooftop where the zord will be rising up from.

"Everything is looking fine. We just need Troy and Ben to go," Blair replied.

Dylan then communicated Troy, "Troy, we're ready to lift off. Let's go."

"You got it," Troy replied. "Ben let's get out of here!"

Just when they were about to run out, Boze was about to attack Troy from the back but Ben blocked it with his body instead. Boze walked up to Ben and held him by his neck.

"You would have to be the most annoying one of them all," Boze said as he continued strangling Ben. Troy was about the blast Boze but Boze used Ben as a human shield. "Are you sure you want to shoot me?"

"Troy, go! Meet with the others. Save yourself," Ben spoke through Boze's grip. He managed to be released and walked up to Troy handing him his Power Rangers encyclopedia. "Take care of this for me. I'll deal with Boze so all of you can escape safely."

Troy was shocked by what Ben said. "What? No. We are not leaving here without you. We're a team and we leave no man behind!" he reasoned with Ben.

"There's no time left! The black hole will get bigger and bigger! Just go!" Ben exclaimed at him and pushed Troy towards the zord lab.

Troy was still holding onto his book and saw Ben morphing into his gold armor. He was torn whether to leave or not. Meanwhile Dylan and the rest were calling him to get out of the Command Centre. Leaving him with no choice, Troy ran towards the red Galleon zord and into his cockpit. He inserted his ranger key and the zord started to ascend from the ground.

"Wait! What about Ben?" Lexi inquired.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be fine. You go right ahead," they heard Ben said while he was still battling with Boze. "I'll catch up."

With that, Troy hit the red button and they quickly rose to the sky and were finally out of the Command Center. From above, the rangers saw the Command Center exploding repeatedly and soon they all lost contact with Ben.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I'm on my school break now so I'm hoping I can write as much as I can to finish this story.<strong>

**So a lot is happening in his chapter huh? Well I can safely say to you that the Boze's story arc will come to an end by the next chapter.**

**So what do you think will happen next?**

**Stay tune!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	63. The Ultimatum Part 3

"_Take care of this for me. I'll deal with Boze so all of you can escape safely."_

_Troy was shocked by what Ben said. "What? No. We are not leaving here without you. We're a team and we leave no man behind!" he reasoned with Ben._

"_There's no time left! The black hole will get bigger and bigger! Just go!" Ben exclaimed at him and pushed Troy towards the zord lab._

_Troy was still holding onto his book and saw Ben morphing into his gold armor. He was torn whether to leave or not. Meanwhile Dylan and the rest were calling him to get out of the Command Centre. Leaving him with no choice, Troy ran towards the red Galleon zord and into his cockpit. He inserted his ranger key and the zord started to ascend from the ground._

"_Wait! What about Ben?" Lexi inquired._

"_Don't worry guys. I'll be fine. You go right ahead," they heard Ben said while he was still battling with Boze. "I'll catch up."_

_With that, Troy hit the red button and they quickly rose to the sky and were finally out of the Command Center. From above, the rangers saw the Command Center exploding repeatedly and soon they all lost contact with Ben._

* * *

><p>After escaping the pits of death of the Command Center, the main five rangers were still distraught by the loss of their team member and friend. They were now somewhere in the sky in stealth mode while they take a breather of what had just happened.<p>

Moments after the events, the rangers and Navi gathered in Troy's zord cockpit to see Troy holding onto Ben's Power Rangers encyclopedia that he treasured the most. Everyone was silent. Neither knew what to say first.

Troy decided to be the first one to speak while opening a page of the encyclopedia. Each page had pictures and descriptions of every powers and weapons from the Power Rangers.

"You know, he should be awarded for making an effort for making this book," Troy said, breaking the silence.

"I kinda bad for refusing to read it," Dylan added.

"Remember when he wanted to quiz all of us and we ditched?" Lexi reminisced.

"I guess we didn't really appreciate his efforts to help us," Blair said while sitting next to Troy, looking through the pages as well. "He has a weird fetish for Power Rangers. He must have been super ecstatic when he got to be one."

"Because of his knowledge of Power Rangers, he managed to come up with a brilliant idea when he thought of the Gold Armor," Johnny said, remembering how he and Ben worked really hard trying to make the Gold Armor for Ben.

"Brilliant! Brilliant!" Navi chanted.

"I still can't believe he did what he did," Lexi said sadly.

While flipping through the pages, Troy noticed something dropping out of the book. He grabbed it before it landed on the ground and unfolded it. Dylan seeing this remembered how he saw Ben writing something on a paper just moments ago before everything that had just happened.

Troy read the first few lines of the paper, "This is a letter for us," he said and started reading the whole letter.

_To my friends,_

_If you are reading this letter, I might not be alive anymore. It's either I was killed by the Zangyack Empire or by Boze. This letter would be my last words to all of you and to say thanks for making me the person I am today._

_Before I knew all of you were the Power Rangers I was looking for, I knew there was something special about you guys. To be honest when I did find out, you guys are not the ideal Power Rangers I had in mind. When I think of them, I think of professional heroes but when I look at you guys, I learn that heroes learn lessons too. As a team, I think all of us have learned something is not always what it seems._

_Dylan, I would like to say thank you for being a big brother figure to me. I have to admit your cool guy exterior was intimidating to me at first. But when you started talking to me, I knew we're going to be friends. I envy how strong you are after everything you had to go through. It is admirable how you still manage to get out of bed and continue to support the team in any way you can._

_Johnny, your intelligence is beyond this world. Though a man of science, you have thought creative ways to solve any technical difficulties that the team has faced. I'm sure if you have met Zaine of Eltar, he would have praised all your work. Thank you for helping me develop the Gold Armor mode and thank you for even giving me a chance to make my dream come true. Without you in the team, we wouldn't be where we are._

_Lexi, my first impression of you was that you are a tough girl and you are. But as I got to know you better, I learned it was just an exterior. Deep down, you are a hurting person who wants to help improve people's life. Although you can be mean to me and Johnny, I know it's your sign of friendship. I like how you are the one who would break up the fights that our team might have. It goes to show how great of a leader you could be. Never give up on your dream and never stop being who you are._

_Blair, firstly I want to say that your determination to become a ranger willingly is very admirable. Although revenge was on your mind, you eventually learnt the true meaning of being a Power Ranger. I love how calm you can be in difficult situations and I love how you were never quick to judge and never take sides when the team is split apart. The pink ranger was always the heart of the team, and they would be proud when they see what kind of person you are._

_Lastly Troy, you are worthy of being the red ranger. You keep calm under pressure and have the leadership skills that every leader of Power Rangers possessed. When you accepted me to the team, I knew I had to prove it to you that I am definitely worthy. You help me learn that being a ranger isn't all about the power. It's about taking on responsibilities and willing to risk your own life for the sake of others. Zaine of Eltar was clever to have chosen you to take on the job. I love how you say how it was destiny that brought us together and you were right. I don't think I can imagine anyone else perfect and worthy enough to be Project Pirate red. You are a good friend and an admirable hero._

_Please try your best defeating the Zangyack Empire and continue to do your part in protecting the Earth as defenders. Please remember this; Power Rangers seeks peace and happiness for everyone not for revenge._

As soon as Troy finished reading the letter, everyone already had tears in their eyes. Even Troy realized his tears started streaming as he read the letter.

"Why would he write that?" Blair asked, trying to control her tears while holding on to Troy's arm for support. "It's as if he knows what is going to happen."

"Way to bring the mood down, Ben. Ironic how he was the cheerful one in the team," Lexi said.

"He was always there to cheer us up when we're down, wasn't he?" Dylan inquired.

"You know, I would always imagine Ben being a Power Ranger for the rest of his life. I don't think he will ever give up this job," Johnny told them. "If he had to, I think he would skip college just to continue being a ranger. I know I could never really do that in an instant."

"Me too," Lexi said.

"Same here," Dylan sighed. "Since we're on the topic, the school counselor said I can't get a scholarship to UCLA due to my 'poor attendance' in school for going to all of our missions."

"But you worked so hard this year. You deserve to go to college," Johnny responded.

"Not according to the principal," Dylan replied.

Lexi decided to tell everyone the truth too, "I've applied for Northwood University in Texas. I thought it would be the best place to be since it is the same place where my biological mom went to and she lives nearby so it would be nice to get to see her all the time. But I don't know if I should go if the problem in Oakville here pertains."

Johnny sighed and decided to fess up, "I'm supposed to be in early orientation for Yale University by now. I got the acceptance last month but rejected the orientation because things were beginning to get harder being a ranger and leaving Oakville Heights would make me selfish."

Blair looked at Troy and decided to tell the truth as well, "I've applied for early admissions at New York University but that was when I thought we would have already defeated the Zangyack Empire and Boze already. I got the acceptance letter a few days ago."

"New York?" Troy asked Blair. He wasn't expecting that of her. He is proud of her getting into NYU but this is too much for him to take in. "Wow, I guess all of you already planned to go your separate ways."

"Troy, please don't take it the hard way. We were just planning our future but plans can change. We'll stay here and continue to become a ranger with you," Dylan told his friend.

"I'm not angry at you guys," Troy stated. "In fact I'm happy for you. You guys know what you want to do. Why would I be angry about that? I've been thinking about college too and I even handed in my application. But I'm not sure where I want to go and what I want to do. The truth is, the thought of us not being a team anymore scares me."

"Troy…" Lexi said, not sure what else to say about that.

"I have another confession to make," Troy said, standing up from the ground. "I visited my dad before Boze came. He told me he was proud of me and that was one of the best moments of my life. Hearing my dad proud me of who I am, I wouldn't have found out if you guys hadn't pushed me to go see him. So for that, thank you."

Dylan couldn't help but smile. "You really have grown, haven't you? You're not the same spoilt brat I once knew," he joked.

"People grow. Like you guys," Troy responded with a smile. He looked at the letter again and thought of something to say to the team. "Ben has always thought about defeating the Zangyack Empire and Boze. I think it would be our duty as his friends to fulfill that dream of his."

"But we're not going to do this just for Ben," Dylan pointed out. "We're going to do this for everyone. Power Rangers have existed over the years to help maintain Earth's peace so it will be rude of us to just give up easily. Let's show everyone what Project Pirate can do."

Everyone smiled and put their hands together.

"Let me say this now that it's not going to be easy. If you guys feel like backing out, I'll totally understand," Troy said.

"Backing out? We're not afraid of some psycho aliens who have nothing better to do than _attempting_ to take over Earth," Lexi responded.

"We're a team from the start and we're going to finish this as a team," Johnny added.

"I'm not backing out either. Not when we have gotten this far. We'll get the treasure and bring peace back to Earth," Blair said.

"Don't forget me! You can count on me too!" Navi said as he flew around the rangers.

Lexi giggled, "Of course we'll never forget you Navi. After all of this, we promise to find you somewhere for you to live."

"Sounds good to me!"

As the team joined their hands together in the middle, they were interrupted by the sudden collision between the Red Galleon zord and another flying object. The shakiness caused the whole team to fall on the ground.

"Way to ruin the mood," Lexi commented while pushing Johnny off her body. "Go check what's going on," she ordered.

Johnny quickly tried to get up and checked the computer database. When using the system to search what it was that collided with them, he realized it was Boze's spaceship, the Free Joker.

"Look who found us," Johnny said as everyone looked at the screen.

"Come on team, let's settle this once and for all," Troy told his team. "Navi, guard the zord. We're counting on you."

"No problem!"

With that, the team teleported to the ground at an empty area around the forest. Boze followed their lead and now they were standing face-to-face with one another. Boze was currently in his human form and flashed his usual cocky grin.

"Boze, you're going to pay for what you did to Ben and the Command Center," Dylan said.

"I did you all a favor. You wouldn't need it once I'm done with all of you," Boze replied.

"That is unlikely," Blair spatted.

Boze chuckled a little before responding, "I get what this is. You want revenge on me. That is so cute."

"You're wrong. We're Power Rangers, we don't seek revenge," Johnny responded.

"What was that?"

"You heard him, Power Rangers don't seek revenge. We seek peace for the Earth and its people and we will not allow anyone to danger it. Not even for low-lives like you," Lexi replied.

"Well that's rather cliché, don't you think?" Boze questioned them.

"Maybe for you. But for us, we're just doing our jobs," Troy replied as he took out his ranger key and mobirate. "Let's power up guys," he said to his team.

The rest followed his lead and started to morph, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"Have it your way then," Boze said and he started to change into his monster form.

With that the Boze and the rangers started to battle out with one another. It was difficult for the Project Pirate to really battle it out with Boze because of his quick reflexes. Even though the team splits up to surprise attack him, they still couldn't get him to stand still.

The team then decided morph into a team of red rangers. Troy morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger. Dylan morphed into the red Samurai ranger. Lexi, red Mystic Force ranger. Johnny, Megaforce red and then Blair morphed into Galaxy Red. The newly morphed team used their common sword weapon to fight Boze.

Johnny and Blair ran in first to slash Boze quickly. Next Dylan and Lexi surprised jumped on Boze and took turns to slash him. After that, the four rangers started to combine their powers together.

"Let's heat things up," Lexi said.

Lexi, Dylan and Blair started to summon their fire power using the Magi Staff, symbol power and quasar saber respectively. Johnny then used the Windrive power card to expose more of the fire towards Boze. While Boze was stuck in between the fire, Troy jumped in and started to attack Boze at his blind sight.

When the fire was gone, Lexi and Johnny joined Troy to morph into white rangers together. Troy morphed into Mighty Morphin' white. Lexi morphed into Wild Force white and then Johnny morphed into Jungle Fury rhino ranger. Troy used Saba's energy blast at Boze while Lexi and Johnny fought together in arm-in-arm combat with Boze. Unfortunately, Boze managed to push the both of them off in an instant.

Dylan and Blair then jumped in and morphed into black rangers. Dylan morphed into Megaforce black and Blair morphed into RPM ranger black. They took turns to attack Boze and then used the Snake Blast and Rocket Blaster respectively to blast at Boze.

All of their attacks were strong but were not strong enough to even scratch Boze. In fact, their attacks were beginning to make Boze angrier at them. He used up all the powers he has and attacked the rangers all at once, causing them all to demorph and also causing everyone's ranger key the ground. Troy immediately grabbed his ranger key but the others were too injured to grab theirs as they had more impact of Boze's power.

"Don't you get it? No matter how hard you try. You can't get rid of me," Boze told them, as he started collecting the four ranger keys expect for Troy's.

"Give them back!" Troy said.

"Make me," Boze challenged him. "If you can defeat me before the sun rise, I'll return these ranger keys and you can take my ship along with the grand powers that I have. If you lose, I'm taking everything including your team as my slaves."

The four rangers on the ground were shocked by the ultimatum. Troy stared back at Boze and prepared his mobirate to morph again. He was really getting tired of this guy. Boze is just despicable. He needed to get rid of him once and for all.

"You guys stay put. I'll put an end to this," Troy told his team.

Although the four of them didn't want to say it but they were worried about the outcome. However, they had to trust Troy as their leader. They should believe in him after all that they have been through.

Troy ran towards Boze as fast as he could while blasting him with his Pirate Blaster. As soon as he reached Boze, he was about to slashed him but Boze had his own sword to protect himself. While fighting, Troy and Boze dropped one of their weapons. Troy took this opportunity to grab Boze's sword while Boze grabbed Troy's Pirate Blaster. Boze began blasting at Troy while Troy blocked all of the shots.

While fighting, the only thing that was in Troy's mind was to save his dad. Time is ticking and as soon as the sun rises, his dad, along with the people that Boze took souls from, will be gone forever. He knew that if he fails, it will all be weighted on him. The family of the people affected will fall into despair and it is his fault. He didn't want that. He wanted to save all those people.

Troy started to throw Boze's sword towards the hand that was holding his Pirate Blaster and he started to run towards him again. Boze fast movements was making it hard for Troy to attack him. There's only one thing he can do to get him to stand still.

"Why don't you ever learn? You can't get rid of me. Not even if you really try," Boze said.

"Didn't I say it before? I'm going to put an end to this and I will!" Troy replied while he grabbed Boze's sword again and this time, he stabbed Boze's feet towards the ground to hold him in place.

As planned, Boze struggled to be released, "This is rather reckless of you."

"I'm a pirate, aren't I?" Troy responded as he inserted his ranger key into his Pirate Saber to full power. At this time, Boze also fired up his blaster as well and the both of them attacked at the same time.

Their attacks on one another caused a big explosion. As soon as the smoke ended, the four remaining rangers watched as Boze and Troy demorphed and fainted to the ground.

"TROY!" they yelled for him but Troy didn't move.

They were about to run towards him but then Dylan had to stop them when he saw Boze opening his eyes. Boze struggled to get up as expected but managed to anyways. He looked over at Troy and fell back to his knees. Green blood could be seen around his body.

"That was very reckless of you, red pirate. I should have seen that coming. But in the end, I guess we both fell," Boze said.

Before they knew it, Troy's fingers started moving and he slowly opened his eyes as well. He looked over at his chest where Boze had aimed for using his blaster. It managed to leave a big hole on his shirt but Troy was still alive and breathing.

"But how…."

Troy then took out a silver metal from his chest to show it to everyone.

"It's a piece from Sally's necklace!" Blair pointed out.

"I thought I'd bring this along for good luck. Who would have thought that one of your creations actually saved me instead?" Troy managed to say. "We are so through with you."

Even Boze had to admit, it was pretty clever of Troy to think of that. Not even Boze could ever predict it. "I guess I was wrong. You are a worthy pirate and also a worthy opponent," he said before falling to the ground and exploded. White smoke was also released from the remains and it scattered across the skies. They were the souls of the people who Boze had stolen from.

After that, Troy walked towards the remains of Boze and managed to take the four ranger keys that Boze had confiscated from his friends. After taking them, he started to fell faint and was about to fall but Dylan and Johnny managed to catch him before he falls.

"Troy, you did it!" Blair cheered.

"I guess you proved not to be useless after all," Lexi joked.

Troy smiled at his friends and handed them their ranger keys back. "You're going to need these. It's not officially over yet," Troy said.

"I still can't believe Boze is finally gone," Johnny added. "This would also mean that people's souls are finally back into their body. That's good news for you Troy. You're dad is going to live another day."

All Troy could managed for that time is just to laugh. He was too worn out by the fight.

"And now we can finally retrieve all the grand powers and the treasure!" Lexi said cheerfully.

"This calls for a celebration," Blair added.

"I don't think we can exactly celebrate. Our identities were exposed to everyone. Is it really save for us to go back to normal? Besides, what about Ben?" Dylan pointed out.

Troy sighed. Dylan had a point. If they were to go back, they might be endangering the people close to them. "Let's head back to the zord and rest up for the moment. We'll think of something then."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update. School was occupying me to the max so I can't really write. I'm also sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. I had to rewrite it quickly cuz I accidently deleted the first chapter I made. Well thanks for reading! <strong>

**Look out for the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	64. The Rangers and the Dunamas

_Last time on Project Pirate,_

"_I don't think we can exactly celebrate. Our identities were exposed to everyone. Is it really safe for us to go back to normal? Besides, what about Ben?" Dylan pointed out._

_Troy sighed. Dylan had a point. If they were to go back, they might be endangering the people close to them. "Let's head back to the zord and rest up for the moment. We'll think of something then."_

Xx

It's been 24 hours since they have last defeated Boze. The Project Pirate rangers were resting up in the red galleon zord located somewhere beneath the sky of Oakville Heights. Neither of them could go back home on account that their identities are revealed to the public. Last night, all of them agree to only go back home once their mission is done.

Now that Boze is dead, the rangers felt some weight lifted from their shoulders. They finally retrieved all of the grand powers by the past Power Rangers teams. The five rangers and Navi gathered in the control room with the ranger keys to finally get their treasure.

"Do you guys realize that prom is tonight?" Blair asked Lexi and Johnny.

"Considering the fact that almost half the population of almost died, I think the school should consider cancel the prom until after everything dies down," Johnny responded.

Blair sighed, "I still wished we could go though. At this rate, I don't think we'll ever make it to graduation too."

"I wish I could go to prom too. I spent a lot of money on that prom dress. I knew I should have rented mine," Lexi said.

"Yeah I guess it kind of sucks that we can't spend our last days of high school like other people. But I guess that's what makes us special right? Heroes like us would often have to make sacrifices. I guess missing out prom and graduation is our sacrifice," Johnny said to Blair.

Blair smiled, "You know what, I don't care about it anymore. All I care right now is to kick some Zangyack butt."

Troy and Dylan then entered the room. They had just got back from roaming around in the Free Joker; the spaceship that Boze left behind, to retrieve the rest of the grand powers. They entered with Troy holding up a silver case for everyone to see.

"What's that?" Lexi asked.

"This is the case where Boze kept the stolen ranger keys," Troy answered while Dylan opened up the treasure chest of ranger keys.

As Troy opened up the silver case, the grand powers started to glow and ranger keys from the teams: Alien rangers, Zeo, Turbo, Operation Overdrive and Jungle Fury started to float. The glowing grand powers then floated to the ranger keys symbolizing its full power. After it was completed, the ranger keys fell back to the treasure chest.

"Whoa…" Blair said; amazed by what she had witnessed.

"We did it. We got all the grand powers," Johnny said.

"One more thing though, how exactly are we supposed to retrieve the treasure?" Dylan wondered. All of them then turned their heads towards Navi, hoping for an answer.

"What?" Navi asked.

"Tell us how we're going to get the treasure," Troy said simply.

"About that…" Navi replied sheepishly. "I don't know."

"You don't know?! Shouldn't you know? You were Zaine's assistant! You had prophecies about how to get one step closer to the treasure but you don't know how to retrieve it?!" Lexi questioned him impatiently.

Blair sighed, "We so should've seen this coming. I knew it was too easy."

"Come on guys, let's brainstorm this. Zaine wouldn't leave it hanging that easily. There must be something he left behind that can help us with the treasure," Johnny said.

Troy gave a heavy thought about what Johnny had said, "Well considering the destruction of the Command Center, the only thing Zaine left behind for us are the zords, the ranger keys, our morphers and Navi…"

"Where are you going with this?" Dylan asked him.

"Something tells me the key to the treasure is closer than we think," Troy replied, his eyes fixated at Navi. The others followed his drift and turn their attention towards Navi as well. Navi eyes moved from left to right before Lexi grabbed him.

"There must be a switch here somewhere," Lexi said while turning Navi around trying to find the switch.

Johnny took Navi away from Lexi, "Careful or else you'll break him. I'm sure if we find Navi's blueprints, we'll find out how to get the treasure," he said logically.

Dylan then snatched Navi away from Johnny, "The Command Center exploded to pieces. There are no more blueprints," he pointed it out.

Troy snatched Navi soon after, "Forget blueprints. Maybe we'll hit him until something happens."

Troy was about to hit Navi at the controls until Blair took Navi away from, "Guys, Johnny is right. If we do that, we might wreck Navi and never get the treasure."

All of them continued to fight over Navi that is until he managed to fly off their hands and floated above the treasure chest of ranger keys. Before they knew it, Navi started to glow brightly causing a bright flash in the room. After opening their eyes, they saw Navi transformed into a door.

"Um, Navi just turned into a door," Johnny said.

"I see it too," Dylan responded.

Troy went over to analyze the door and saw that there are 17 pad locks with key holes that looks the same as their mobirates. He then went over to the treasure chest and took 5 red ranger keys in his hands. The others followed soon after and placed the remaining ranger keys in as well. After putting in the last key, the pad locks unlocked and thus the door opened, revealing a path.

Without thinking about it, Troy first entered with Dylan following soon after. Blair and Lexi entered together while Johnny remained at his place.

"Guys, who is going to watch the zord?" Johnny pointed.

Dylan went back and simply pulled Johnny by his shirt and brought him inside the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Johnny said.

"You have a bad feeling about everything," Lexi responded.

"What is this place?" Blair wondered as she touched the cold walls. "Are we in a cave or something?"

"Does it matter? We're going to get the treasure!" Lexi replied excitedly while skipping. That is until she bumped into Troy's back. The others followed Troy's glance and saw the object on top of a rock podium. They stepped into the room but it was too dark.

"I wish we had some torch light or something," Dylan said as he walked around the room to see if there was any source of light. While walking, he stepped on something and it started to emit a blue glow. As it glowed, the thing he stepped on had a lightning-like symbol.

The other realized it and Troy stepped on the same symbol as well. As he stepped on it, it glowed red. Lexi, Johnny and Blair tried to find the lightning-like symbol as well and it emitted yellow, green and pink light respectively. Once everyone's symbol started to glow, the light flashed directly at the object on top of the podium.

"Is that the treasure?" Lexi asked, as they stared at the pyramid-like object

"Pretty small for a treasure. I thought it was supposed to be worth more than the Earth itself?" Johnny added.

Troy remained silent as he went up the steps to take the object. As he reached out for it, the pyramid opened suddenly. When Troy took a closer look, he realized there was some form of writing on it.

"What's going on, Troy?" Blair asked.

"There's some writing on it that I can't make it out," Troy told them.

"Maybe we can take it back to the zord and try to have Navi analyze it for us," Johnny suggested.

Troy nodded and took the object in his hand while all of them make it out of the door and back on the zord cockpit. After all of them exited, Navi turned back to normal. Johnny took the object from Troy and looked at the writings.

"I never seen this kind of language before," Johnny said. He then turned to Navi, "Navi, can you translate this for us?" he asked.

"I am on it!" Navi replied. Navi used his eyes to scan the writings on the object. After gathering the data, Navi started to hop around the room uncontrollably. He stopped and turned to the rangers.

"Greetings treasure hunters," Navi said. However it wasn't his voice.

"Uh, why is Navi's voice all deep and stuff?" Blair asked, feeling a bit creep out. "Is he broken?"

"Do not fear me for I am the Dunamas; the greatest treasure of the Earth," he continued.

"It has a name. How interesting," Troy commented. "Carry on."

"Congratulations for fulfilling your task to retrieve me. As a reward, I will grant you any wish that you desire. The wish that you choose has the power to shape the entire universe. No wish has a limit. However with a great wish, it requires a sacrifice."

"What kind of sacrifice?" Lexi asked.

"The key of that leads the treasure is the sacrifice."

"Apparently it interacts with us too," Dylan added.

"Ok, let's use an example here, if we were to make a wish that the Zangyack Empire does not exist, what will happen?" Troy asked.

"If you grant the following wish, everything will exist as if it did not happen at all. You will have no memory of anything that has happened leading up to finding the Dunamas."

"So if we make that wish that evil does not exist it means that the legendary war didn't happen and Project Pirate would not have been made," Troy said.

"And we wouldn't be Power Rangers or have any memory about it," Dylan added sadly.

"If that was the case, Power Rangers would cease to exist," Johnny said.

"That is correct," said The Dunamas through Navi's body.

"However, that means that no one will suffer the Zangyack's conquests and those affected by the legendary war would be back. Like Blair's mom. Heck all the evil for the past few years wouldn't exist," Troy added, looking at her.

As much as Blair would want to see her mother again, she was still hesitant about the situation. "But then, if Project Pirate didn't exist, all of us would probably never been friends," she pointed out.

"Then again, it is for the good of the Earth and the people. If we don't take this opportunity, it would be selfish of us to do so," Lexi said.

"But that would require changing our destinies. Not to mention the destinies of all the other Power Rangers that came before us," Blair added. "A freewill wish may be everyone's desire, but is it worth losing everything else?"

Troy sighed, "She has a point. I don't think we should be making this wish right now. I mean, can you imagine what the past Power Rangers will think if they found out that we are changing their destinies. They have worked really hard to complete their mission as defenders of the Earth and it would be rather shameful if they knew that we are planning making one wish just so we don't have to do ours. Project Pirate was made with one intention only and that is to help defend the Earth against the threat that is the Zangyack Empire. That is our sole mission and I don't know about you guys but I refuse to do it the easy way out."

As Troy was making his point, everyone started smiling. This was the leader that they have followed since the beginning. Troy has certainly come a long way from being self-centered to a team player. He believes in his team more than he did at first.

"So what do you propose we do now, captain?" Dylan asked with a knowing smirk.

"I know all of us are different but we have one dream in common and that is to protect this planet from evil. In order to achieve that dream is if only we grasp it with our own hands," Troy replied. "Now who's with me?"

"I am," Dylan responded.

"Me too! I'm ready to kick some Zangyack butt" Lexi added.

"You know you can always count on me no matter what," Johnny said.

"It's that attitude that made us come so far. Let's do this," Blair replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! I know it's dialogue heavy but I worked really hard on this one. What do you think of it overall?<strong>

**There will be more action in the next chapter!**

**Project Pirate is coming to an end soon enough. But there are plenty of chapters coming up! Stay tuned!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	65. Decoy

_(From chapter 54: The best I can be)_

_"I don't believe it. The strongest man in the universe got deceived and defeated at the same time," Hectron mocked._

_"It seems that it was a mistake to bring him as the action commander. I should've known that he is weak," Terror Gill said._

_Insarn couldn't believe it either. Damaras is gone. This will not look good on her as she was the one who brought upon the idea of sending him to Earth. But those Power Rangers just keeps on surprising them and getting more and more power. They are just so unpredictable._

_"Well Insarn, anymore bright ideas?" Hectron questioned her._

_"Of course I do. I am the brilliant scientist for nothing. I will be the one to eliminate those Power Rangers once and for all," Insarn told him._

_"I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself, Insarn," Terror Gill informed her._

_"Don't worry, my Emperor. I will not let you down," Insarn replied while bowing at him._

* * *

><p>Back in space, the Zangyack Empire was about to carry out their new plan for world conquest and the defeat of Project Pirate. The organizing officer of the plan, Insarn, walks into the room and give a debrief to her new Emperor, Terror Gill. In the room, there was Terror Gill's trusty advisor, Hectron and other Goumins as well as their bodyguards.<p>

"The new army fleet is firing up their engines as we speak, your Majesty. We have a few more arriving from our planet as you have requested. We are right on schedule," Insarn informed.

Hectron scoffed and folded his arm, "I am still not sure if this plan of yours would even work. After all, you were part of the previous Zanyack fleet along with Walz Gill and that useless Damaras. How do we know we can depend on you on doing this job right?" he questioned.

Insarn was stunned but chose not the be silent and be talked that way, "I am one of the most intelligent life forms of the galaxy. I can assure you that the Emperor may not need to worry about my fool proof plan. What will be carried out today would not reflect my past mistakes."

"If you are implying that you will make it out alive, then you must be delusional. I can easily spot flaws in that plan of yours easily," Hectron retaliated.

"Silence Hectron," Terror Gill spoke, sighing. He is not fond witnessing the never ending bickering between the two. "Insarn, if you can proof to me that this plan will be a success and take down Project Pirate, I will award you accordingly. You are dismissed."

Insarn glanced at Hectron one last time and left the room as she was commanded. Hectron stepped forward, folding his arms and puffed. "Are you very certain with trusting her, your majesty?" he asked Terror Gill.

After a long pause, Terror Gill sat up straighter and fixed his eyes at the screen showing his army fleet, "Just wait and see, Hectron," he replied simply.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the Zangyack army fleet made its way towards Earth but not before tracking down the rangers in the Red Galleon Zord. Thanks to their advanced technology that Insarn created, they were able to track down the zord even though it was invisible in the sky. Two army fleets fired their missiles towards the zord causing it to shake.<p>

The rangers inside felt the shake and were quickly alarmed.

"I'm starting to really question the stealth mode of this zord," Dylan said sarcastically.

"We got big company," Johnny announced after checking their surroundings.

"Who is it this time?" Troy asked.

Johnny zoomed into the army fleet that was heading their way. Each of the spaceships had Zangyack's flag on it. The rangers were surprised by what they have seen.

"Whoa. Looks like they're really serious this time," Lexi said.

"It's like how it was last year. They're going to mass invade again the Earth again," Blair said.

"Not on my watch," Troy responded. He turned around and moved the Dunamas away from Navi, turning him back to normal. "Navi, take cover somewhere and protect it with your life."

"You got it!" Navi replied, accepting the job and flew away along with the treasure.

"Come on guys, let's put a stop to this," Troy instructed his team and they morphed. After getting into their respective zords, they combined into the Pirate Armada Megazord and got into action. "Alright guys, let's show them that they picked the wrong planet to mess with."

Among the other fleets; only one that seemed to move towards them. It was green and had a body form. It was Insarn's new invention called the Great Insarnizer. It had similar features to the Great Walztron but with added in new features as well. The rangers quickly identified the machine heading to them.

"Isn't that Insarn?" Blair inquired.

"Well we've never seen her in a while," Lexi commented. "I don't think she's here just to say hi."

"Project Pirate, you will pay for what you have done to me," Insarn said, firing blasters at the Pirate Armada Megazord. The powerful blasts managed to hit the Megazord hard but the rangers managed to stabilize themselves.

"Looks like somehow can hold a grudge," Troy commented.

"The blast drained the Megazord's energy by 10%. Since we can't exactly maintain the system without the Command Center, we would have to be extra careful," Johnny informed them.

"Well that sucks," Blair said.

"Don't worry Johnny, we might not have the Command Center anymore but we still have the ranger keys," Troy responded.

The team inserted their ranger keys to activate the Armada Slash where they managed to slash Insarn's machine. The two kept on fighting vigorously. Neither party wanted to leave the battle losing. The rangers started to use some other ranger keys. Firstly, they activated Mini Zord from Ninja Storm's grand power. The Mini Zord duplicated itself and attacked Insarn at the same time. However, the Great Insarnizer was still standing. Insarn then ran up to the Megazord and grabbed it in place so she would get a good aim at them with her powerful blasters.

However, the rangers were quick and activated Red Lion from the Wild Force's grand power. Red Lion emerged from the skies and pushed the big machine out of the way. Red Lion started fighting with Insarn meanwhile the rangers decide the ranger keys they are going to use next.

"Let's use the new grand powers we retrieved from Boze," Dylan suggested.

First up, they used the Zeo ranger keys and it activated a Megazord size of the original Zeo Cannon.

"ZEO CANNON FIRE!" they chanted together. The cannon managed to release some powerful energy blasts made the Great Insarnizer lose its balance.

Next, they used the Jungle Fury ranger keys.

"JUNGLE FURY ANIMAL SPIRITS, UNLEASH!" they chanted again. With that, five different kinds of spirit animals, tiger, jaguar, cheetah, wolf and rhino emerged from the Pirate Armada Megazord and attacked Insarn again.

Lastly, the used the Samurai ranger keys to combine with Red Lion to form the Pirate Jungle Megazord. They then used the Jungle Naginata to slash the Great Insarnizer once and for all. Before the machine could explode, Insarn managed to eject and landed safely on the ground.

"Hey, check it out. She made it out alive," Blair pointed out.

"Let's get her," Troy commanded and the five teleported out of the Megazord and onto the ground.

"Just because you destroyed my great machine, it does not mean I already lost. I will take you all down right here, right now," Insarn said.

"You shouldn't be too cocky about that," Troy responded.

Suddenly, four Dugomins jumped onto Insarn's side. One of them spoke, "We came at Hectron's request of assisting you."

Insarn scoffed. Hectron is underestimating her once again. "Look who has back-up. This should be more fun," Lexi said.

"I'll have you know I am capable of taking the five of you down all by myself. However, it's not wrong to receive a little help as well," Insarn said stubbornly. She then activated something with her hands and aimed towards the rangers.

Before the energy blast could get them, the rangers morphed into Mystic Force rangers and used the magic to block the blast.

"Come on guys, we can take them down," Troy said and each of them started to take out different rangers keys of different colour and teams. They were going to morph into the rangers to which they had just received their grand powers of.

Troy morphed into the Red Operation Overdrive ranger. Dylan morphed into the Blue Aquitar Alien Ranger. Lexi morphed into the yellow Jungle Fury ranger. Johnny morphed into the green Turbo ranger and Blair morphed into the pink Zeo ranger.

Troy went on to battle with Insarn himself while the others deal with the Dugomins that came to aid Insarn.

"JUNGLE BO!" Lexi called out and she used her weapon to fight against a Dugomin. She moved swiftly with the weapon in her hand and blocked the attacks from the Dugomin. Once her Jungle Bo is charged up, she used the electric blasts and swiftly hit the Dugomin on target.

"TURBO THUNDER CANNON!" Johnny called out. From a distant, Johnny fired powerful blasts from the weapon which challenged the blast the Dugomin fired as well. Johnny then used the Turbo speed in his boots to attack the Dugomin with a Turbo Blade. He then got to a close proximity and used the Turbo Thunder Cannon once again on the Dugomin.

"ZEO POWER DISC!" Blair called out as she blocks the blast from the Dugomin with one hand. In her other hand, she was holding on the Zeo Laser Pistol and she tried to get closer. The Dugomin was trying to grab Blair as well but she managed to kick the Dugomin repeatedly before jumping over him, releasing an energy blasts from her hands.

"AQUITIAN FIST!" Dylan called out as he punched the Dugomin out. He repeated this action while he used the Aquitian laser to blast the Dugomin at his stomach. He jumped over the Dugomin and used the Aquitian Fist again but finished the move off using the Aquitian Saber.

"DRIVE LANCE!" Troy called out, hitting Insarn with the blade of his weapon. Insarn grabbed one end of the lance and then surprised Troy when she released some rocket blasts from her shoulders. He managed to dodge the attack it caused him to release him weapon. He ran towards Insarn and managed to grab his weapon back while slashing her at one of end of the blade.

The attack sent Insarn away along with the Dugomins that dealt with the other rangers. As she looked to her sides, the Dugomins were already defeated and the rest of Project Pirate came to Troy's side.

"You need some help here, Troy?" Dylan asked.

"Nice job getting rid of the others. Come on, let's defeat her together," Troy responded.

All of them took out their new weapons and charged towards Insarn. Johnny sped towards in a flash, making her lose her balance. Troy then used the Drive Lance to hit Insarn and trapped her within its clutches. Dylan and Blair used their weapons; the Aquitian Laser and Zeo Laser pistol to blast at Insarn. Insarn managed to get out out the clutch and blasted lasers towards Troy and Johnny. Blair then used her Zeo Power Disc to block the lasers towards her and Dylan. While Insarn was distracted by them, Lexi used her jungle spirit power of the cheetah to attack her.

"This can't be…I had it all planned out. I wasn't supposed to go down like this," Insarn said as she felt her body slowly tearing apart.

"Just because you had it all planned out doesn't mean it will go exactly as you planned. Maybe you'll remember it in your next life," Troy replied as all of them morphed down to their Project Pirate forms.

After that, they activated their belts to summon the Super Armada Buster. All of the inserted their rangers keys inside with Troy's key charging it up.

"ARMADA STRIKE, RED MODE!" Troy called out. After Troy properly positioned it, he pulled the trigger and Insarn exploded into pieces.

* * *

><p>"I knew she wouldn't survive," Hectron said while looking at the monitor with glee. He has been watching Insarn's battle with the rangers along with Terror Gill as well. He couldn't help but smirk at what he had witnessed. "Didn't I tell you it wouldn't work your highness?"<p>

"Hectron, silence," Terror Gill hushed him. "Insarn was simply a decoy in my plan."

"Decoy?!" Hectron echoed. He didn't even know that Terror Gill had an elaborated plan.

"You did not expect me to have a 2D plan, do you? As the reigning Emperor, I always have an elaborated scheme under my sleeve. Although you are my trusted advisor, I chose to keep this to myself for the fun of it," Terror Gill. "I decided to send Insarn down there to exhaust those pesky pirates. This is where we go for the mass invasion."

* * *

><p>Down on Earth, a big shadow casted over Oakville Heights including the area where the rangers were. When they looked up, they saw more spaceships from Zangyack Empire covering the clouds in the sky. Each of the spaceships started to shoot lasers to the ground.<p>

"No way. They were really seriously about mass invading," Lexi said.

"Never underestimate the power of the Zangyack," Blair managed to utter.

"Something tells me Insarn was nothing but a distraction," Dylan said.

Before they knew it, the lasers from the spaceships were pointed directly at them. The rangers scattered away from the lasers as fast as they could. Troy summoned the Red Galleon zord.

"Let's go guys! If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get!" Troy told the team and all of the board the zord. This is going to be a long battle, Troy could tell. Although he was confident that all of them would make it through, part of him was still afraid.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! <strong>

**The next few chapters are going to be a bit intense and there will be surprise appearances from other rangers! Make a guess!**

**Just a gentle reminder, Project Pirate will be coming to an end in just a few more chapters but please stay tuned to read until the end. I have already planned out the ending!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	66. Decisions to be Made

Previously on Project Pirate,

_"You did not expect me to have a 2D plan, do you? As the reigning Emperor, I always have an elaborated scheme under my sleeve. Although you are my trusted advisor, I chose to keep this to myself for the fun of it," Terror Gill. "I decided to send Insarn down there to exhaust those pesky pirates. This is where we go for the mass invasion."_

…

_"Let's go guys! If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get!" Troy told the team and all of the board the zord. This is going to be a long battle, Troy could tell. Although he was confident that all of them would make it through, part of him was still afraid._

* * *

><p>"ZEO CANNON FIRE!" the rangers called out, activating the grand power of the Zeo team. The cannon were shooting the Zangyack Space Fleets one by one.<p>

It was just minutes after Insarn was defeated when the rangers were greeted by a surprise attack from Terror Gill himself. The rangers wasted no time and jumped back into action. They activated the Delta Runner and Firebird Racer to take care of the fleet which was on the ground. After that, they activated Minizord from Ninja Storm's grand power which duplicated itself to go after the flying fleets that were heading their way.

The rangers also activated Mystic Dragon to help the Pirate Armada Megazord fly through the upcoming fleet as well while they slash the spaceships with the Mega Pirate Sabers. While at it, they activated every other grand power that they have received. They used grand powers from Lightspeed Rescue, Jungle Fury, Lost Galaxy and Samurai.

While the rangers were distracted fighting a group of fleets, another fleet were right behind them and had shot blasts towards them however they were blocked as well. The Megazord turned around and the rangers saw the Mega Winger from the Space rangers' grand power.

"Whoa, who did that?" Troy asked in awed.

"I don't think it was any of us," Dylan replied while everyone checked their key holes to see if they might unconsciously activated a ranger key.

"Then how did that get here?" Lexi wondered.

"Hey look!" Johnny pointed to the screen which had a rear view of what was behind them. The rangers gasped in shock as they saw the machine that was heading their way.

"It's the T-Hex Megazord," Blair said.

The T-Hex Megazord landed in front of them and drilled through the mass of fleets. After doing the job, it landed once again beside the Pirate Armada Megazord.

"But how?" Dylan questioned.

Suddenly, the rangers received an incoming transmission showing the inside of the T-Hex Megazord. Inside the cockpit, sits the silver Project Pirate ranger.

"Ben? Is that you?" Troy asked.

"At your service," he replied, while saluting them with his arm. "Sorry I'm late guys. But it wasn't easy finding you guys."

"Ben, we thought you were done for!" Lexi said. "That was a pretty reckless thing you did with Boze."

"Sorry about that but I am a sixth ranger. A sixth ranger will always be there for the main team when they are in a pickle. Plus, Troy promised all of us that we would defeat the Zangyack Empire together. You know I hate broken promises. Besides, you got Boze in the end right? I was simply giving you guys a head start," Ben responded.

"Don't scare us like that next time. We practically had a heart attack when the Command Center exploded and that letter didn't help us be positive either," Blair told him.

"Well I thought I had to write it just in case. Sorry if I scared you. But since I'm here, do you guys think I can take my place back in the team?" Ben asked.

"Ben, aren't you the one who always said 'once a ranger, always a ranger'? Besides, the team will never be the same without you," Troy smiled under his helmet. "Now come on, let's combine our Megazords together," he said, taking out his ranger key to activate Project Pirate's grand power.

Everyone followed his lead and the two Megazords combined together with the Firebird Racer to form the Fire Pirate Armada Megazord. Soon after, Ben joined all the rangers in the same cockpit.

"Come on guys, we have a planet to save," Troy told his team.

With one turn of the ranger key, they activated the ultimate fire punch that flew across the sky like a fast rocket. The fist returned back to the Megazord and the team fired up the Mega Pirate Sabers. The rangers even called upon Red Lion to help them fight. When all seems to be going well, the Zangyack Royal Fleet has finally arrived with Terror Gill inside. The royal fleet itself managed to take down the zords that the rangers had summoned.

The blasts ended up taking down Mystic Dragon and Delta Runner at one go. The folding zords from the Samurai grand power were taken down as well and so did Red Lion. Neither stands a chance against it. Suddenly, a cast of shadows emerged above the Fire Pirate Armada Megazord and blasted them all at the same time, causing the formation to eject. It was then the Firebird Racer was damaged and there was no way it could be repaired.

The rangers inside were thrown from their seats as the Megazord collapses.

"Looks like we're really outnumbered this time," Johnny said as he struggled to get to his seat.

Blair then noticed something on the screen, "Guys, they're going to fire again. We need to get out of here or else we're dunzo."

"Ben, summon the Mega Winger again and fly us out of here," Troy instructed him.

"Roger that," Ben replied and inserted the silver Space ranger key. The Mega Winger soon arrived and flew what's left of the Megazord away. However, this gives the royal fleet more than a good aim at them.

"This is not good!" Lexi exclaimed.

Knowing that they were even a bigger target together, Troy thought of a plan and that was to separate all of them. Troy quickly hit the eject button before a second blast hits them.

The royal fleet blasted the Megazord from behind and the energy blasts were strong enough to hit them thus disembodying the Megazord completely towards the town. Each of the zords landed somewhere in town with great impact with the rangers sitting in their individual zords.

"No, not again," Dylan said, as he exited his zord which landed somewhere around a neighborhood. Troy ejected all of them again like he did the last time. He thought it was the only way to save them again. _What was he thinking?_

After their hit, each of the rangers managed to get out of their zords in one piece. Lexi morphed down to get a better view of the surrounding. The impact of her zord falling down caused destruction near an elementary school. If the yellow Trucker zord landed just a few meters away, the school would be plummeted. _That idiot, _she said in her head, thinking about Troy. _He should really check where he's ejecting us._

Johnny's and Blair's zords landed near one another around the town area of Oakville Heights. They met up in the middle as soon as they saw one another. Looking at how their zords are destroyed, they were lucky how they managed to get out of there alive. It was Blair who saw the people of Oakville Heights hiding under shelter. The landing might have given them a shock. Both of them even noticed some tears of fright.

The T-Hex Megazord in a junkyard. After exiting, Ben sent the zord back to the future, hoping that someone there could help fix the damages. This was the second time Troy ejected all of them for their safety.

What his team didn't know what that Troy not only ejected all of them, he ejected himself as well. He landed somewhere on a rooftop. As soon as he got up to his feet, he went to search for the red Galleon zord. Luckily, he spotted it but it was really far away from where he was. Also from his view, he managed to see the damage he had done ejecting the Megazord. He spotted the other zords as well and quickly remembered about his friends. He was about to contact all of them with their mobirates but something in the sky caught his attention instead.

Four Zangyack Royal space ships formed a square in the sky and activated a screen to be viewed by everyone on the ground. The screen quickly showed Terror Gill.

"Greetings foolish Earthlings. As you already know, we are the Zangyack Empire and we are going to take over Earth once again. My royal fleet has already taken down those pesky band of Power Rangers you call heroes who have been continuously interfere with our conquest. Without them, you have no power to defy against my empire anymore! Tomorrow at the stroke of noon, every Earthling will be shown no mercy at the power of the Zangyack. Until then, you will have time to think about the times you have underestimated us."

With that, the fleets disappeared in a flash. Clenching his fist with one hand, Troy dialed for the rest of his friends with the other. Thankfully, they answered as soon as possible.

"You guys saw that?" Troy asked.

"Loud and clear," Lexi only managed to say. For the first time in her life, her throat was tight and she was feeling very nervous.

"This can't be happening again. This is just like last year," Blair said, recalling the events of the year before.

Johnny turned around to look at both of their zords, "Without the Command Centre, I don't think I can help us repair the zords in time by tomorrow."

"I'm not sure if we could even fight with those amounts of numbers tomorrow. At least not by ourselves," Lexi added.

Dylan hated to admit it but she was right. At this rate, they are done for.

"But…we can't just surrender," Ben piped up. "We'll be letting a lot of people down. Is there any other way we could defeat them?"

With that, all of them thought about the same thing.

"Guys, what about the Dunamas? It said we would be able to wish for just about anything we want," Johnny pointed.

"We would have to be careful how we make the wish because if we use it, we would have to sacrifice all the ranger keys and the powers within them," Blair reminded them. "Then again, with it, we might stand a chance against them."

"It sounds like an easy way out if you asked me," Lexi said.

"What do you propose we do Troy?" Dylan inquired.

As he listened to his friends talking, there were various things running through his mind. Lexi and Ben both had good points. However, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't afraid. He needed some time to think.

"Meet me outside the red Galleon zord. It's at Kenneth Street right where the big water fountain used to be," was all he said and hung up. Troy regretted that immediately. This would easily make him look like he didn't have a plan. What kind of leader would he be if he didn't know what his team's next move should be?

* * *

><p>After Troy hung up, Ben started at his Cellular Morpher. He recognized the tone of his voice Troy used as he said his last sentence. He was afraid. Ben was sure everyone else noticed it too. He couldn't blame Troy for being scared. After all, Troy is human. Human gets scared. It's just that he never thought Troy would get scared at all. Especially seeing how far he has come being their leader.<p>

Ben wondered if the other leaders of Power Rangers have faced the same problem Troy is facing right now. While running towards the destination that Troy told them, Ben heard a cry for help. He followed the sound of the voice and saw that it was from a little girl. The girl was trying to push a fallen wall up from a woman whom he assumed was the girl's mother.

Without giving it a second thought, Ben ran towards them and tried his best to lift the wall up. He gave all his effort but he wasn't strong enough to lift the wall but he felt it rising a little. After taking a deep breath, he tried lifting it up again while the woman under the wall used her strength she has to push it out of the way. However, her hand slipped and the wall almost came crashing back at her until Ben felt someone helping him pushing the wall up again. With one puff of air, Ben and the mystery guy managed to push the wall out of the way and the woman made it out safely.

"Thank you so much!" the woman said, while holding onto her daughter.

Ben was about to answer but he was out of breath and the guy beat him to it, "No problem. Happy to help," he said, panting as well. "You ok there?" he asked Ben.

Ben turned his neck to the left to look at the guy and his eyes widened in shock, "You're…you're…Tommy Oliver!"

The guy chuckled a little at Ben's reaction. He saw the Cellular Morpher and ranger key that Ben had dropped while running to help the woman out, "You must be one of the Project Pirate rangers. I have heard good things about you," he said.

Ben quickly put his hand out, "My name is Ben. I'm the silver ranger! It's so nice to finally meet you! Well technically I did meet you in my dreams but then you had your ranger suit on. What I'm trying to say is that I've always wanted to meet you face to face and now I have! So what brings you here?"

"I've been following the news. Your team looks pretty beaten up so I came to see if I can help in any way I can," Tommy said.

_Help…that's it! _Ben thought. "I know a way you can help! You can help the team gather all the Power Rangers team and we'll return back their powers. After that we can work together again and fight against the Zangyack Empire!"

"Whoa, ok hold on there. That is a good idea but I don't think it'll be effective," Tommy responded.

"But didn't you say you wanted to help?" Ben questioned him innocently.

"Yeah but…listen, I'm sure you knew what happened last year. It took all of us and our powers to defeat them. You guys have our powers. Use them," Tommy advised.

"But I don't think we can do it ourselves."

"That's just your fear talking and I don't blame you. I got afraid once too but that didn't stop me. This is Project Pirate's time to shine. Don't think about being outnumbered by them. You guys made it this far and I'm sure you'll made it out of this. From what I heard about Project Pirate, it was created to defeat the Zangyack Empire. So use all the powers Project Pirate has and never give up. Hope will always be by your side," Tommy told Ben.

Ben understood exactly what Tommy meant and he was right. It would be cheating if they had help. "My friends…they found a treasure. It's called the Dunamas and it grants any wish the finder wants. However, if they made the wish that Zangyack Empire does not exist, all the ranger keys including your powers will be gone forever," he informed Tommy.

Tommy remained silent as he took it in, "Well…are you guys going to use the wish then?" he inquired.

"We discussed about it but it's not confirmed. I think they feel like they will still lose even when the Zangyack are gone," Ben said.

Both of them fell into silent at first. Tommy then put his hand on Ben's shoulder, "Use the wish," he said.

"What?"

"Use that wish so that the Zangyack Empire will be gone forever," Tommy repeated himself.

"But your powers…"

"Technically we already gave up our powers during the legendary war last year so we don't really have anything to lose. I mean, it's for the good of the Earth right? Power Rangers want nothing but to protect the world they care about. Your team has the power that it's needed so use it," Tommy explained.

xx

Meanwhile, Johnny and Blair were making their way to the location Troy had told them. Unfortunately for them, the place was further than they thought and with the destruction that the rangers had caused to the town, it was harder for them to reach the destination due to the road blocks.

While running, Blair suddenly thought of something. "Wait, can't we just teleport there?" she asked Johnny and clicked on her wrist teleporter. Nothing happened. She clicked on it again and again and still nothing.

Johnny sighed, "Just like I suspected, without the Command Center signal, we wouldn't be able to teleport anywhere," he said.

"This is getting ridiculous. We had all the resources we need to be Project Pirate and now other than the ranger keys, we have nothing," Blair responded, sitting on the floor, not caring that it's the middle of nowhere.

Johnny sat next her and sighed again, looking at the sky, "I guess it goes to show how dependent we were on all those resources. I should have come up with like a back-up power system or something."

"It's not your fault. None of us could ever predict this happening. Not even Troy," Blair replied. At the mention of his name, Blair realized she was worried about him. Troy being a dedicated leader, she knew that he was silently beating himself up for all of this happening.

"Troy will be fine. He's a big boy. He won't be thrown into despair just yet," Johnny said, as if reading her mind.

"Do you think it would be wise for us to use the Dunamas?" Blair asked him.

"It would be the logical thing to do with our situation," Johnny answered but soon regretted it.

"Right now it only seemed that the 'logical thing' is to take an easy shortcut," she responded.

Johnny was about to respond again but they heard someone shouting, including a few more voices nearby. Johnny was first to move but Blair followed shortly after. As soon as they reached the place where the voices were from, both of them hid behind a wall but had a view of what was going down.

It was a group of firemen saving people from a building that was partially destructed. Some of the firemen were leading people out while some were carrying the bodies of those who are injured. Three other firemen were directing people out while some paramedics were treating the wounds of some of the victims.

Suddenly, this one tall man wearing a red shirt was carrying a little girl from his back and sat her down with one of the paramedics, whose name tag says 'Dana' who treated her bleeding forehead quickly. The chief of the firemen went up to him holding a jacket.

"Hey Grayson, I'm glad you came to help in the last minute but at least put on the jacket for safety reasons," the chief said to the man.

'Grayson' smiled and nodded politely, "I guess I acted without thinking."

"These people were fortunate today. We can only pray that nothing worse will happen tomorrow with the Power Rangers gone," the chief said, walking away.

"Carter…" the little girl spoke. 'Grayson' turned his attention quickly to her.

"Yes, Macy?" he asked.

"Am I going to die?" the little girl 'Macy' asked.

The paramedic lady who was treating her looked at the little girl in shock, "Why would you say that, sweetie?" she asked.

"The big alien monster said that we are going to die tomorrow," Macy replied innocently.

'Grayson' kneeled down so that he was eye leveled with the little girl. "We are not going to die. I can assure you that. No matter how tough the situation is, there is always an upside to it. If you think positively, good things will happen when you least expect it."

"Are the Power Rangers going to save us again?" Macy asked again.

'Grayson' and the paramedic lady were stumped to answer that. Neither knew the answer to that. However, 'Grayson' eventually answered, "Of course they are. I promise."

"But the aliens destroyed the Power Rangers' big robot. How will they be able to fight without them?" she inquired.

This time, it was the paramedic lady who answered, "Trust me, they will fight one way or another because Power Rangers never give up even when hope seems to be gone. They will find a way to think up of a plan to defeat evil once and for all."

Thankfully, that sentence managed to reach Johnny and Blair. Everyone is depending on Project Pirate like how Project Pirate depended on their technology to defeat the Zangyack Empire. Since everyone thinks Project Pirate is gone, they are slowly falling into despair. Both Johnny and Blair know that Power Rangers should not be the cause of that. They are responsible for bringing smiles to people.

They guessed they knew what to do now…

* * *

><p>Moments after, all the rangers managed to reach to the location of the red Galleon zord. When all of them were there, they saw that there were people sitting around it. Ben, Dylan and Lexi were the first to arrive. Johnny and Blair arrived minutes after and to their surprise, Troy was making his way to the zord.<p>

"Hey, I thought you only evacuated us," Lexi said.

"I thought so too. But when I woke up, I was on the roof," Troy replied. "Come on, let's get inside. I hope Navi is fine."

It was getting dark by the second as the sun starts to set. The rangers were trying to find a way to get into the zord without everyone else seeing them. Thankfully, Johnny found a secret passage and they made it inside.

"What was that outside? It seems like people were making a shrine," Blair pointed out, as they were walking towards the control room. The inside of the zord were badly damaged. Wires were hanging out. Walls were coming down. Johnny hit his head more than a few times while trying to avoid the wires.

"I don't exactly blame them for thinking that we're dead. We did take a huge fall," Dylan said.

"Hey, here's the door to the control room," Troy said, pointing to an entry. However when they were walking towards it, the door didn't open automatically. "Guys, give me a hand."

Troy, Dylan, Johnny and Ben all tried to open the sliding doors. Luckily, they were able to open it. Just like the other parts of the zord, the control room was badly destructed as well. Johnny quickly went to the controls, trying to get it to work but to no avail. Meanwhile, Troy and Dylan went to look for Navi. Luckily they found him at a corner safely, hugging the Dunamas. Troy held on to Navi while Dylan held the Dunamas.

"Navi, you're ok!" Blair greeted as soon as she saw Navi.

"Of course I am! I am as tough as nails," Navi responded.

"And I see you successfully protected the treasure as well," Lexi added.

"Of course I did. You all worked hard to get it in the first place," Navi replied, receiving a pat on the head by Lexi.

Troy grabbed the Dunamas from Dylan and stared at it for a moment. He was about to speak but Ben interrupted him before he could do so.

"Guys, I know this isn't my place to say this but I think we should use the wish. I mean, it's for the good of the world right? If we wished that no evil will ever try invade Earth then it's fine that the powers are gone right? Earth will be safe and Power Rangers wouldn't be needed anymore," Ben said.

The main rangers gave each other a look and stared at Ben. Troy stepped forward and spoke, "Aren't you the one who told us that Power Rangers will always exist no matter what?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah…"

"Then what's this talk about not needing Power Rangers anymore?" Troy questioned him. "You made a good point about using the treasure but if you ask me, I don't want to use it."

"I don't want to use it too," Dylan replied.

"Me too," Lexi said.

Johnny and Blair nodded the same.

"But things would go back to normal right? Don't you guys want that?" Ben asked.

"Changing the past for a brighter future seems to be the one thing everyone wants, isn't it? But that doesn't mean everyone will be happy," Dylan pointed out.

Ben raised his eyebrows in confusion. He would have expected all of them to agree with him but apparently he was wrong.

"Although I would love the idea to not have my mother killed by the Zangyack invasion last year, it would rather be selfish. Part of life is accepting the past and work for the future. That's why I try my best not to dread too much about the events of last year," Blair said to him.

"You may think that by making the wish, it will make everyone happy but that is not always the case. Things happen for a reason and we can't be angry about that," Lexi added.

"Even though the Zangyack are the bad guys, if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here right now. If not for them, the legendary war wouldn't happen, the ranger keys wouldn't be made and we wouldn't have found the treasure. But most of all, we wouldn't even be friends. Although all of us are different, it's our differences that bring out the best in all of us. We wouldn't be an awesome team," Johnny explained.

"Like you mentioned in the letter, Power Rangers fight not for revenge but to protect what we care about. If it were me, I would get rid of the Dunamas because it would serve no purpose to us anyways," Dylan reminded him.

"But you guys worked so hard to retrieve the grand powers for the treasure," Ben debated.

"And it was fun while it lasted. It made being part of Project Pirate kind of fun for us, don't you think? It feels like we're part of a game. At first I didn't want to be a Power Ranger because I think there's too much hard work but working hard to find a treasure makes it fun," Lexi said.

"I think what Lexi is trying to say it that we may not always need the things that we think want. Treasures are supposed to be something that will benefit us. Sure the Dunamas can provide us that but is it really worth losing everything else?" Troy piped in. "But hey, we're a team. If you want to do it, we'll be ok with it. It's the least we can do. After all, you've been saving our butts since you joined to group. I'm leaving this to you," Troy added, handing Ben the Dunamas and brought up the treasure chest of ranger keys.

Ben looked at the small object in his hands. It's amazing how this object is powerful enough to change everything. But is it worth though? Johnny was right, if not for the Zangyack Empire, none of them would be here today. He wouldn't even become a Power Ranger. He would just be an ordinary guy. If not for the Power Rangers, he wouldn't have anything to look up to.

Looking up the five of them, Ben remembered how he had first joined the team. Sure they didn't accept him at first but it was for their own good and being in Project Pirate did bring out the best in him. He didn't want to lose what they have now.

With one toss of the Dunamas, Ben took out his Star Spear and blasted the Dunamas in gun mode. The others smiled proudly at him after that.

"We all had a dream when becoming Power Rangers and that is to achieve defeating the Zangyack Empire with our own hands because that is what being a pirate is all about," Ben said to them.

"Took you long enough to understand that," Lexi responded.

"Looks like someone truly learned the full ropes about being a true pirate," Blair added.

Troy fist bumped Ben's shoulder and smiled, "Alright then. Looks like we're doing this. This time tomorrow, I'll make sure that we will achieve that dream with our own hands one way or another."

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't wrote a long chapter in a while! Well how do you like it? <strong>

**I'll post the next one as soon as I can.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	67. It All Ends Here

The next morning as the sun starts to rise, Hectron and the rest of the Zangyack Empire minions set foot on ground, ready to start their invasion. After the events of what happened to the rangers the day before, he was sure that none of them would show their faces again after their defeat. Now that the six of them are done, taking over Earth would be a piece of cake for him.

"Everything is in order, Emperor Terror. We can commence the invasion at once," Hectron communicated with Terror Gill through his wrist communicator.

"You may proceed," he granted to Hectron.

Hectron smiled in satisfaction and turned to the Zangyack soldiers standing behind him. "You heard the Emperor. Let's destroy this planet at once!"

"NOT SO FAST!" someone shouted. Hectron turned around and saw a row of humans a lined up holding up a bunch of sticks which they think could be used as weapons to protect themselves. _Pathetic._

"We are not letting you destroy our planet," another human shouted at him.

"And you think all of you stand a chance against the undefeatable Zangyack Empire now that your beloved Power Rangers are gone?" Hectron questioned them.

"They're not gone. They'll come back and fight you," the first person shouted.

"You really think they would come back after the embarrassing defeat yesterday? If they are still alive, they would have already fought us right away. But I don't see them anywhere in sight. Open your eyes, they have given up. You humans should face the facts that you and your planet are doomed for defying the most powerful empire of the galaxy," Hectron replied.

"You're wrong! Power Rangers never give up. Not even when things get tough. They'll fight for the rest of us just like they have been for years. That what makes them heroes of justice. They'll keep on going until the end no matter what it takes," a person responded bravely.

"Tch, humans and their faith on one another. It's so pitiful," Hectron said. "Dugomins, I'll leave them to you," he said, signaling the Dugomins to fire at the people in front of them.

Before they could open fire, shots of blasts came from out of nowhere and got the Dugomins. Hectron turned and saw where the blasts were coming from. Walking from the shadows, six familiar teens were walking up to them with their Pirate Blasters in hand.

Hectron was surprised at what he saw in front of him, "You…"

The six stepped out from the shadows enough for people to see who they were.

"It's them; those teenagers we saw on the other time. It's the Power Rangers!" someone exclaimed.

Troy smirked and stepped forward a bit from the rest. "Looks like we're a little late to the party," he said.

"Impossible. You should be dead by now," Hectron said angrily.

"Well we're very much alive," Lexi responded proudly.

"Like we have mentioned once, this is our planet and we won't let anyone like you take over it," Blair stated.

"People like you don't have the right to invade or deserve to be defeated," Johnny added.

"In case you forgot, your Empire failed to take over Earth last year. So what makes so sure that you'll successfully take over this time with us on the job?" Dylan reminded them.

"The people here were right. Power Rangers never give no matter how hard it gets. We keep on going until Earth is at peace," Ben said. "Right Troy?" he asked.

Troy nodded, "You're going to regret messing with us. Let's power up!" he said while holding up his ranger key and mobirate. The rest of the team followed his cue and start to morph.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" they called out and morphed at the speed of light.

After morphing, Troy looked at the people who were holding up Hectron and his goons. "Thanks for your support. But we can take from here," he told them and they leaped into action.

The rangers gave all their might in this fight. Knowing that they have the support of the people they have protected, they wanted to return the favor by keeping the Earth safe and protect their loved ones.

Troy was fighting for Zaine who gave up his life help Project Pirate with fighting Boze and the Psycho Rangers. He wanted to make him proud and use the powers he was given by Zaine into good use. Although Troy did not know or met Zaine's brother, Zordon, he knew that all of them had something in common. They wanted to keep the Earth saved from evil.

Ben was fighting for the past fellow rangers that came before him. Without them, Earth wouldn't be where it is for the past 20 years. If Project Pirate fails this mission, it would be the end and Ben would not have it. He wanted to win against evil and be the hero of justice.

Dylan, Lexi, Johnny and Blair were fighting to support Troy with his dream. Without Troy, none of them would have been there right now. Without him, they would not have been a team and form the bond they have with one another. Before Project Pirate, none of them didn't really have a sense of identity of who they really were. Being in a team where each of them has their own different personalities made them who they are today.

After a showy fight, the rangers managed to defeat the army that Hectron brought with him. "How are you all suddenly so strong?" Hectron demanded.

"Don't you get it? We have always been strong. We're just going all out on this one," Troy replied.

"Not on my watch!" Hectron said to them.

As the rangers ran forward to attack Hectron, blasts of lasers came out from nowhere from the sky. When they looked up, there were thousands of Zangyack space ships covering the blue sky, casting a dark shadow on Earth.

"Looks like my Emperor came just in time!" Hectron laughed at them.

"Didn't I say it before? I will slaughter every single human on this planet, starting with the six of you," Terror Gill said through his space ship.

The rangers tried to run and take cover from the continuous blasts from the space ships but unfortunately all of them got hit, causing them to demorph. Without wasting any time, all of them gathered and took cover under a bridge for the time being.

"They are really serious about this invasion. I think this is bigger than last year's," Johnny said.

"We can't fight with them blasting at us continuously. We have to get rid of them first," Dylan said to them.

"If we get rid of them first, Hectron would just summon another group of foot soldiers to attack the people on the ground," Blair pointed out.

"We'll have to split up into two teams. One team takes care of Hectron while the other goes up and deal with the space ships and Terror Gill," Troy instructed.

"But how are you going to get up there? The zords are destroyed remember?" Lexi reminded them.

Before anyone could say anything else, the blasts hit the bridge protecting them and were shattered into pieces. Within seconds, the six of them were exposed to the space ships. As soon as the blasts were coming at them, another space ship arrived and blocked the blasts from them. The rangers looked up and saw the Free Joker right above them.

"Boze's space ship; but how?" Johnny wondered. Suddenly his mobirate rang and he answered right away.

"The zords may be damaged but we still have one form of transportation with us! Let's keep on fighting rangers!" it was Navi, calling them from inside of the Free Joker. He then turned it around to blasts at the space ships surrounding them.

"Navi, you're a genius!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Nice going, Navi," Troy praised. Thanks to Navi, they can finally put his plan into motion. "Ben and I will go with Navi and ram Terror Gill's space ship. The rest of you guys stay here and protect the grounds," he instructed.

"You want me to go with you?" Ben inquired to make sure.

"Of course. Isn't it your dream to take down the big bad guy?" Troy asked him back.

"Ram Terror Gill's space ship? But then you'll have to go through all of them. That might be dangerous," Johnny pointed out.

"They'll be fine," Blair said, looking at Troy and giving him full support. However, Troy could tell that she was a little concern about the plan as well. "Go kick butt."

Troy nodded and turned to Dylan, "I'm putting you in charge of the grounds until I get back. Don't disappoint," he said to his best friend while slapping his hand.

"Leave it to me," Dylan replied. He then turned to Lexi, Johnny and Blair, signaling them to head towards where Hectron was last standing.

While Ben was contacting Navi to bring over the Free Joker closer so that he and Troy could board it, Troy pulled Blair's wrist to prevent her from going first. Blair turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"Be careful," Troy said to her, moving his hands from her wrist to her hand and holding it tightly.

"I should be saying that to you," Blair replied, chuckling a little. "But I know you're going to be fine."

"Blair, I got to be honest with you. I am not sure that all of us would make it in the end so I might as well tell you this now and I know it's not a good time but…," Troy stopped for a moment until he decided to say what he was going to say next. "I love you."

Blair was a bit taken back. She never would have thought Troy would be the one who said it first. "You couldn't have picked a better situation to say it to me?" she asked, still in shock.

"Maybe but I rather say it now then regret not saying it later," Troy replied.

Blair smiled at him adoringly, "Troy…I–"

Before Blair could say what she wanted to say, the Free Joker shadowed them once again. "Troy, come on let's go!" Ben called after him.

"I'll be right up," Troy replied and turned back to Blair. "You don't have to say it back to me. I just thought you should know." With that, Troy boarded the Free Joker along with Ben. Blair looked up as it made its way through the sky. Blair was still in shocked over what Troy just said to her.

"Blair, come on!" Lexi called out to her. Blair snapped out of it and followed Lexi. "What did he want?" she asked, referring to Troy.

"He just wanted to make sure that I'll be careful," Blair replied. She didn't want to tell Lexi about the other thing Troy said to her.

"That jock-head thinks you can't take care of yourself? Looks like he doesn't know you that well enough," Lexi responded.

"I guess it's his guy instinct," Blair defended, trying to change the subject. "Come on, let's go."

Not long after, Lexi and Blair joined Dylan and Johnny as they found Hectron alone. Dylan stepped forward as the appointed leader of the four of them. "Come on guys, let's power up," he told the others and they followed his command.

"The four of you don't stand a chance against me. You might as well raise the white flag, if you know what I mean," Hectron taunted.

"We'll never surrender!" Dylan shouted at him and they all charged towards Hectron.

* * *

><p>While the four of them were fighting with Hectron, Troy and Ben finally boarded the Free Joker and Troy took over the controls. He started to press a few buttons that formed a force field around the Free Joker which surprises Ben.<p>

"I didn't know you know how to control this space ship," Ben said.

"I don't. That was just a lucky guess," Troy replied. "Now let's see what the other button does."

"Careful or you might make this space ship explode itself," Navi reminded Troy with his recklessness.

Troy simply smirked, "If I can control a Megazord without a manual, I think I can control an alien space ship myself," he responded while pushing a lever forward and they flew their way towards Terror Gill's space ship. Even with the attacks from the army fleets, they stand no chance against the Free Joker. Before they knew it, Troy crashed the Free Joker on Terror Gill's space ship.

"We made it!" Ben said.

"Navi, the Free Joker is probably going to explode. Leave the space ship at once and help me to keep an eye of the others on the ground," Troy ordered.

"You got it!" Navi replied and flew out.

"Let's go Ben," Troy instructed as he led them outside and morphed together to fight the foot soldiers that were guarding where Terror Gill was.

It didn't take long for the two of them to fight the guards and soon they found the control room where Terror Gill was at.

"I embarrassed at how easily defeated my armada is. However, I can assure you that I am 100 times stronger than them all combined," Terror Gill said.

Ben activated his Gold Anchor Key and tried to hit Terror Gill, "Then bring it on," he said. While the two of them were battling it out, Troy sat at the controls and tried his luck once again. This time, trying to find a way to get rid of the space fleets that were disrupting them.

With his luck, Troy managed to activate to missiles that were targeted towards all the fleet and each of them slowly starts to explode.

"NO! You are ruining everything!" Terror Gill exclaimed and was about to go after Troy but Ben prevented him to do so.

"I don't think so!" Ben said while using his spear to counterattack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the ground, Dylan and Lexi slashed through Hectron while Johnny and Blair blasted him when he was distracted. The rangers continued their fighting him until Hectron starts to get frustrated and start to resist their attacks.<p>

"Hey guys, look!" Blair said, pointing to the sky. Everyone, including Hectron witnessed each of the armada fleet space ships exploding with missiles coming from the Emperor's space ship.

"They must be at the control room by now," Johnny said.

"How could this be possible?! We are supposed to be undefeatable!" Hectron raged and threw his anger towards the rangers with his power.

"He's still too strong," Lexi said while trying to get up from the ground from the attack from Hectron.

Dylan had to agree. Suddenly, something at the corner of his eye captured his attention. They were the people of Oakville Heights who are currently watching them fight. One kid was even cheering for them to keep going.

"We can't give up. Not with them counting on us," Dylan told the team. "He may be powerful but we have our own sets of powers too," he reminded them while taking out a SPD Shadow ranger key and morphed.

Johnny morphed into the Black Lion Warrior from Jungle Fury while Lexi morphed into the female red Samurai ranger and Blair morphed into the White Mystic Ranger.

Dylan used his new weapon to blast at Hectron and Johnny used the Dark Energy Orbs powers to form black smoke around Hectron. Blair then used the Snow Staff to freeze Hectron's body and Lexi activated the Fire Smasher to throw his body off. Dylan morphed once again into the Magna Defender from Lost Galaxy and used the Magna Sword to finish him off.

The rangers morphed down to their pirate suits and Dylan summoned the Armada Buster. Lexi, Johnny and Blair inserted their ranger keys in the key holes while Dylan inserted his on the master key hole.

"ARMADA STRIKE, BLUE MODE!" Dylan called out. As soon target was locked on, Dylan triggered the fire towards Hectron. Since there were only four ranger keys used for the Armada Buster, it ended up draining their powers and causing them to demorph for the time being.

"How could this be? I am supposed to be the strongest…" Hectron said before he exploded.

The four rangers sighed in relief. "We did it," Dylan said. He then looked up to the sky and looked at where Troy and Ben was supposed to be at. "It's all up to them now."

* * *

><p>In Terror Gill's Royal Space Ship, Troy and Ben were still battling with him. Every time Terror Gill attacks them, they were still persistent to stand up and again and not give up. This attitude of them is making Terror Gill rather frustrated.<p>

"Why must you be so resilient? It's disgusting!" Terror Gill said as he moved his sword which sent energy waves towards the two rangers in front of him.

"Don't you get it? Our resilience is the source of our powers," Ben responded. "Isn't that right, Troy?"

"Of course. We'll make use of our entire power within our body if we have to," Troy added while firing up his Pirate Saber.

Ben powered up his Star Spear as well and both of them attacked together. However, Terror Gill managed to block out their powers in the end with hit one of the controls causing the whole space ship to go unbalanced for a while. Upon witnessing this, Troy had a plan. He charged towards Terror Gill and fought with him one on one. Ben, not knowing what Troy's plan was, followed his lead.

Troy then powered up his Pirate Blaster and aimed at Terror Gill who absorbed the power through his sword and fired it up with his own power. As soon as it was ready, he aimed his slash towards the two rangers.

"Take cover!" Troy told Ben immediately and the slash went on to directly hitting the main controls of the space ship causing a wave of electric currents going berserk.

"What?! You deceived me!" Terror Gill accused him.

"That's what pirates do," Troy responded.

"Troy, we have to get out of here," Ben told him. Before they could find a way to leave, the electric currents were too strong they found themselves trapped along with Terror Gill.

* * *

><p>On the ground, the four rangers were witnessing the destruction of Terror Gill's space ship. They were expecting Troy and Ben to get out of there but they were nowhere in sight. Soon, the space ship was descending towards the ground and crash landed somewhere nearby.<p>

Terrified at the sight, the four quickly made their way to check if their friends were saved. As soon as they reached the place where the space ship landed, everything was in pieces and it was burning.

"Oh no…" Blair breathed. She was worried about Troy and Ben.

As they watched the remains of what's left of the space ship, they kept silent. Each of them afraid to assume to worst. Suddenly, Troy and Ben appeared from the sky, both morphed into the red and silver Space rangers respectively, riding on the Galaxy Gliders. As soon as they reached the ground, the four rangers let out a sigh of relief.

After both of them demorphed, Blair quickly ran towards Troy and jumped on him, giving him a big hug, "You scared me," she said as she buried her face on her boyfriend's chest. Troy simply chuckled and hugged her back with one arm.

"You scared all of us. Don't ever pull something like that again. We thought you were done for," Lexi added.

"Sorry," Ben apologized. "I guess we got a little too reckless."

"So, is he really gone?" Johnny asked.

Troy was about to answer but he felt something was coming at them. "Not quite," he said as he turned around and saw Terror Gill standing behind them.

"You have destroyed my space ship, my army fleet, my empire and my family…I will not let you have the last laugh. I will crush all of you with my own hands even if it kills me! After I'm done with you, I will destroy the rest of humanity!" Terror Gill raged in anger.

The rangers lined up in a line, getting ready for action, "We're not going to happen. Not on our watch. Good will always win against evil. Like you, we will defeat you with will use every power we have in our grasp to protect Earth," Troy said before taking out his morpher and ranger key again. "LET'S POWER UP TEAM!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"PROJECT PIRATE, RED!"

"PROJECT PIRATE, BLUE!"

"PROJECT PIRATE, YELLOW!"

"PROJECT PIRATE, GREEN!"

"PROJECT PIRATE, PINK!"

"PROJECT PIRATE, SILVER!"

"POWER RANGERS, PROJECT PIRATE!"

"Stop resisting my power!" Terror Gill exclaimed as he slashed his sword towards the rangers. Beneath the explosion that was headed towards them, Ben had morphed into Robo Knight and sucked to explosion with his robo morpher.

Meanwhile, the other five rangers morphed into different rangers each. Troy and Dylan jumped from a great height, had morphed into the red and blue Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers respectively. They were putting up a fight with their weapons until they passed it onto Lexi and Johnny who morphed into the yellow and black Alien rangers. Terror Gill used the strength he has left in his body and grabbed both of them by their necks and threw them towards where Troy and Dylan were standing.

Terror Gill was about to slash them at close contact, that is until Blair stepped in to block it, morphed as the pink Zeo ranger; using the Zeo Power Disc. As his sword hit the Power Disc, Blair pushed him away and sliced him with the edge. Ben then came forward as Robo Knight and distracted him with a sword fight while the others morphed again.

Troy morphed as the red Lightspeed rescue ranger and took over Ben's spot of fighting with Terror Gill, using the V-Lancer. While fighting with Terror Gill, Lexi stepped in, morphed as the yellow operation overdrive ranger. She used the Drive Claws to scoop the ground with Terror Gill in it to throw him in the air and dropped to the ground.

After falling back to the ground, Dylan and Johnny sped their way and attacking Terror Gill while morphed into the blue RPM ranger and green Turbo ranger respectively. Troy and Ben then morphed into their respective counterparts from Time Force as red and quantum ranger.

Troy fought the evil Emperor with the Chrono Sabers and Ben joined in using the quantum blaster in sword mode. While the two hold Terror Gill in place, Lexi and Blair used their weapons as the yellow and pink space rangers to blast him. Terror Gill eventually pushed Troy and Ben away leaving him wide open.

Johnny morphed into the black Wild Force ranger and attacked Terror Gill to the ground and scratching him with his claws on glove. Dylan stepped into as the blue Wild Force ranger, using the Blue Shark Fighting Fin to slice Terror Gill.

Lexi and Blair then morphed into the yellow Dino Thunder ranger and pink Mighty Morphin' ranger respectively. Lexi used the Thundermax Blaster while Blair used the Power Bow to shoot Terror Gill from afar.

Johnny and Ben then morphed into green samurai rangers (Samurai and Ninja Storm respectively) and used their swords to challenge Terror Gill. However, Terror Gill is still too quick for them both and managed throw them off.

"He's still too strong. I think we have to get rid of his sword or else we'll never win," Johnny told his team.

"Break his sword? No problem," Troy responded.

Troy and Dylan proceeded and morphed into the red and blue SPD rangers. Dylan tried his best to hit the sword off Terror Gill's hand. Troy tried his best to shoot exactly at the sword but kept on missing it.

Lexi and Johnny then morphed as the yellow Megaforce and green Mystic Force rangers respectively. Using the powers of the both, they made branches appear to hold Terror Gill down strongly. Troy, Dylan and Blair then morphed into their respective counterparts from the Lost Galaxy team. While Troy and Dylan was distracting Terror Gill, Blair snatched the sword away quickly.

However, as Blair was holding onto the sword, it started moving on its own and slowly trying to get out of her grasp. Terror Gill then broke through the branches and the sword dragged Blair with it towards Terror Gill.

"Nice try. But my sword is imprinted with my DNA. It will return to me no matter what," Terror Gill said directly at Blair and pushed her off. He then faced the other rangers who have come to Blair's aid. He powered up his sword again, this time releasing bigger slash towards them.

As soon as the fire died down, it revealed the six rangers all morphed into different rangers once again. Troy morphed into the red samurai ranger, shark attack mode. Dylan morphed into the blue Megaforce ranger ultra-mode and used the shield of his armor to block Terror Gill's attack. Lexi morphed into yellow Jungle Fury ranger, jungle master mode. Johnny morphed into the green SPD ranger, SWAT mode. Blair morphed into the pink Mystic Force ranger, legend warrior. And finally, Ben morphed down to his base form and activated his Gold Mode form.

"What is this?" Terror Gill demanded.

"This is Plan B," Troy told him. He moved the Shark sword his hand hit Terror Gill. The others then took turns to try to get Terror Gill to weaken. Troy then gave Ben a lift towards Terror Gill and he managed to slashed through his sword and breaking it into half,

"Nice going Ben!" Lexi said. "Looks like we can finish him off easily now," she added as they look at Terror Gill slowly trying to recover from the attacks.

"I don't think it's going to be easy," Troy mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

Troy then turned to Dylan, "Dylan, remember when you told me about the time you broke through a cement wall with one slash unmorphed?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Dylan replied, not knowing where it is going.

"I checked with Navi one time. Our ranger keys are the source of our energy and powers. Part of that energy comes just by us morphing. If Dylan can break through one hard cement wall, taking down Terror Gill would probably take all of us together," Troy said.

"Troy, that move drained my body," Dylan reminded him.

"And if we used up all the powers, we might risk damaging the source of the power from the morphing grid. In other words, we might not morph again," Johnny added.

"I know it's risky. But this is the only way we can defeat him for sure," Troy replied. He then turned to Ben after summoning the Armada Buster. "The five of us will slash him with our Pirate Sabers. Ben, you'll stay in ranger form and use this to combine all our powers together."

"But Troy…" Ben tried to stop him. The combination of the power from their sabers and the Armada Buster might be dangerous especially with them doing it unmorphed.

"No time for buts," Troy told him and pushed him towards Terror Gill who finally stabilized himself. Troy morphed down and turned towards the four of them, "I know you guys think it's a bad idea but let's be risky for one last time."

The four of them looked at each other and morphed one by one. "You know we'll always have your back," Dylan spoke. Each of them took out their Pirate Sabers and powered them up.

"Are you guys ready?" Ben asked after inserting four ranger keys in the key holes of the Armada Buster before firing it up with his.

All of them nodded at the same time. "Terror Gill, you're going to regret ever messing with us," Troy said finally.

With that being said, Ben inserted his ranger key, "ARMADA STRIKE, SILVER MODE!" He then triggered the Armada Buster as the five rangers ran towards Terror Gill before swinging her arms to add to the power of buster.

"SUPER ARMADA SLASH!" they shouted as they slashed Terror Gill at the same time.

Immediately right after that, bright white light surrounded the area where the rangers were fighting and before you knew it, there was a big explosion erupted. The sound of the explosion were so loud that people nearby had to cover their ears. After it died down after seconds, the wind started blowing the smoke away from the scene.

The people who were watching the battle nearby started to appear to see what had happened. The first thing they saw was the silver ranger demorphing as he held onto Armada Buster.

Ben coughed up the smoke that was still surrounding him. He was alive. _But what about…_

As he looked up, he saw his friends laying down on the ground, He immediately ran towards Dylan who was closest to him and tried to wake him up. But to his horror, he body was out cold. Ben checked the others and gotten the same results.

"This can't be…" he whispered under his breath.

"Are they dead?" Ben heard someone spoke. He wished he could deny it. But his mind was spinning to even confirm it. His friends, the ones that befriended him even though they thought he was weird are gone. He didn't even had time to thank them for everything they did for him.

"No…" he said to himself. "They can't die," he added as tears started forming.

Suddenly, Ben noticed something in Troy's hand glowing. It was his ranger key. He also realized that the other four main ranger keys were glowing as well. Soon, it was floating in the air and started to spin in circles. The five ranger keys gave a small explosion, causing a wave to travel around them. The wave helped to rebuild to city that was destroyed by the Zangyack Empire. People who were injured were miraculously healed. It was as if the invasion did not happen.

The wave travelled back to them once more and returned back to the ranger keys. A long silence began as everyone was astounded by what had just happened. The power of the ranger keys must be more miraculous than Ben thought.

Ben then heard the sound of coughing coming from Troy. Soon, the others were coughing and moving their body as well.

"Troy, you're alive! You're all alive! I thought I lost you for sure!" Ben exclaimed excitedly, hugging Troy.

Troy, who was still dizzy by what just happened, pushed Ben aside and sat up, "Of course we're alive. We can't die that easily," he said.

"My whole body hurts," Johnny said as he rolled to his stomach.

"If I didn't know any better, that is probably the most reckless thing we have done together," Dylan joked as he helped Johnny up.

"Remind me never to do that ever again. I thought we were done for," Lexi said.

Troy couldn't help but chuckle and looked over at where his girlfriend is, "You ok Blair?" he asked concernly.

Blair raised her body to sit, "A little worn out but other than that I'm good," she replied, smiling. She turned to the spot where Terror Gill was defeated and walked over. There was nothing remaining of him. "We did it. We defeated him."

The others walked towards where Blair was standing, checking to see if it was true. The six of them turned to each other and cheered amongst themselves. Soon, the crowd that were overlooking them applaud them as a sign of thanks.

Troy smiled cheerfully as he looked over to the sky. For some reason, it seemed so much bluer than before. They did it. They won. They defeated the Zangyack Empire and helped to achieve what Zaine had wanted. While looking up at the sky, he was something that was heading towards him. As it got closer, he realized that it was Navi.

"Rangers! You're alive! Oh thank goodness!" Navi said as he flew around the rangers.

"We're so glad you're safe," Lexi said, hugging Navi tightly in her arms.

"What would you do if we're truly gone Navi?" Johnny asked curiously.

"I can't imagine if you guys are gone. Don't ever do that again! I mean it!" Navi replied.

Troy laughed as he hugged his teammates by his arms, "You don't have to worry anymore," he assured him.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for not updating for a freaking long time! School has been nothing but hectic and I didn't even had time to write. So I decided to make this a long chapter to conclude the death of Terror Gill.<strong>

**I do have an epilogue planned out but I don't know when that will be out. But I'll try my best to write it as soon I can.**

**So what do you think of this chapter? PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS! **


	68. The Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It has been two weeks since the defeat of the Zangyack Space Fleet invasion. Everything in Oakville Heights is slowly getting back to their normal routine and also cleaning up the mess that the Zangyack has caused.

Everyone was grateful for the Power Rangers who has risked their lives for the sake of the Earth. The rangers were featured everywhere from news to magazines to television. However, fame isn't their number one agenda.

With that being said, the Project Pirate team recovered from the injuries that they have gotten during the battles and were getting ready for one last event that they need to attend to: graduation.

Sure it has been a tough year for each of them but they had coped well with their studies and this was a pit stop to their next. The graduation ceremony was held at their high school's football field where many came to show their gratitude towards the six who had worked hard.

One by one, students got up on stage and received their high school diplomas. Despite the hard ships he had faced, Johnny was named valedictorian of his class and his parents couldn't be any more proud of him. It was then time for Johnny to make his speech in front of everyone. From the stage, he looked at everyone surrounding him and even spotted his parents waving at him. Glancing down the stage, he spotted each of his best friends giving him a supporting smile. Troy and Dylan flashed him a thumbs up and Blair was happily waving at him from her seat and stealing a glance at Lexi who was seat behind her. The most noticeable was Ben who was waving excitedly at him.

"I'd be lying if I said that I never thought I could ever attend my high school graduation," he started. "In fact, in freshmen year I was favored to be standing at this stage addressing to everyone. To be honest, I didn't want that. I didn't want to give a speech to a group of people I barely know. High school was not easy for me socially. But I believe it goes the same for everyone here. When we started, we build shells to protect us from ever getting hurt. Because of that, we've grown more afraid and never got to realize what we are capable of. This past year, I joined a group of friends who tested my capabilities and made me a better person I am today. It's true that friends can come and go but you can never truly forget who your real friends are no matter where we are headed to," Johnny stopped and looked over at Troy.

"Although I am given 10 minutes for my speech, I would like to invite my friends on stage right now and hand over the mic to our leader and red ranger, Troy Evans," he continued.

The audience applauded as the rest of the team made their way to the stage. They stood in a straight line together and Troy held on the microphone at Johnny passed to him. Troy had to wait for the applause to die down until he could speak.

"For the past few days, we've all been approached by most of you to express your gratitude towards us. I felt guilty about it because saving the Earth wasn't why I recruited these guys for the team. At first I was selfish and practically used them but along the way, they made me realized what being a leader means. So to add on to what Johnny said, friends can be a pain in the butt sometimes but they bring out the best in you," Troy said as he glanced towards Ben, Dylan and Lexi on his left and then turned to Johnny and Blair to his right. He glance remained at Blair a little longer before he continued. "And they can also make you realize something you don't about yourself."

"A lot of you have also asked, what it like was to be a hero. Honestly, aren't we all heroes in a way? If you're working towards something that benefits others, you're already a hero. Like a policeman or even a parent working to support his family. You just haven't realized it yet," he continued, glancing at his father at the audience. "You've all have been saying thanks to us but I think you should all be thanking the past group of heroes that has been saving this planet for years. Without them, we might never managed to succeed. Without further ado…"

Troy raised his hand up and Navi flew onto the stage holding onto the treasure chest of ranger keys that Zaine has collected for Project Pirate, "…they have been saving this planet, risking their lives every day, working towards a better future. With that, we, the Power Rangers of Project Pirate, will like to return the powers of these legendary rangers," he announced. Troy opened the treasure chest for Dylan, Lexi, Ben, Johnny and Blair to grab a few rangers keys. They lifted their hands up in the air and each of the ranger keys glowed as they floated towards the sky.

Wes and Eric who was at the graduation ceremony received their ranger keys back. "They're probably going to still need it," Eric said.

"Then we'll wait until they ask. In the meantime, I wonder if we have a special room for six in the Silver Guardians," Wes responded with a knowing look.

"We'll ask them when the time is right," Eric replied.

All around the world, the past Power Rangers respectively received their ranger keys back one by one. One ranger key fell onto somewhere in Angel Grove where a man was just about to hop onto his motorcycle. The man opened his helmet and smiled to himself while tugging his red shirt underneath his leather jacket.

"Well done Power Rangers. May the power protect you always," he whispered to himself before starting up his motor again. (GUESS WHO)

Back in Oakville, the six rangers shared a hug as they watch the glowing ranger keys flying away. Troy then looked at the treasure chest that only has six rangers in it.

"Are you sure it was the right thing letting them all go?" Dylan asked.

"We'll be fine. If there's trouble, we'll handle it on our own," Troy said.

"Wow, we graduated. It's so surreal," Blair said.

"It is isn't it? Who would have thought that it will be hard for me to stay away from all of you," Lexi told them, crying to hold back tears as Dylan hugged her shoulder.

"We'll all be starting our new lives very soon," Johnny said.

"I'm going to miss Oakville Heights. But most importantly, I'll miss you guys," Ben said. "We are still going to see each other again right?"

"Of course we are. Look at the clear sky you guys. We made that happen. I promise you that we'll see each other again," Troy responded.

* * *

><p><strong>HI GUYS!<strong>

**I know that may not be the epilogue you guys are anticipating for but that is all I can write to end this story. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading Project Pirate for the past two years. I really appreciate your reviews. Since I don't really want to leave you hanging, I did write a point form story of how these guys will be like after graduation. So please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER GRADUATION…<strong>

**- **The rangers parted ways after graduating and moved on to their college life

- Troy and Dylan went to same college in Washington

- Lexi went to college around the town where she was born where she gets to visit her biological parents when she can

- Johnny went to Harvard where he takes up engineering

- Blair went to college in New York where she takes up fashion and art appreciation

- Ben took up gaming design in college at California

- Troy and Blair broke up mutually after graduating and left it to fate whether or not they will get back together

- Navi works in the Silver Guardians to help predict any circumstances that will happen

- Few years later, the six reunited by the Silver Guardians to help them investigate certain cases

- After graduating from their respective colleges, they secretly started working for the Silver Guardians as special agents while using their ranger powers

- The original five rangers decided to resign their duties in order to have an ordinary life but Ben stayed to work for the Silver Guardians where he will be able to make the world a better place

- Troy and Blair marry eventually and resides at Oakville Heights where Troy takes over his father's company and Blair as an art curator. Both of them take trips around the world once in a while because of Troy's interest

- A year after resigning, Johnny have been offered a position in the Silver Guardians weapons developing area and he accepts it

- Dylan decided that he didn't want to stop saving the world and thus decided to become a fireman. He later marries a woman he met when he was 26.

- Lexi went to work for the orphanage house that helped her get adopted. She works there as the children's teacher/tutor/caretaker/babysitter. There, she meets the love of her life.

- Ben continued to work for the Silver Guardians and has been promoted to a higher rank

- After having enough money, the six reunited to opened a museum as a tribute to the heroes who have continued to protect the Earth for years

- And they all live happily after…


End file.
